El Sonido De La Lluvia
by amane2306
Summary: Luego del cap 53. Livi sale en busca del antídoto de Nike, mientras Ursula rememorando los recuerdos de la amistad con Nike, decide salvarla dándole el antídoto y alejándola del ser ruin que ella cree. Secuestran a Nike inconsciente, al ser perseguidos por la guardia real, el que llevaba a Nike cae del caballo dejándola caer a un precipicio. Nike desaparece? 3 años después..
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Ejemplo: -Hola como están! –Saludaba una joven, aparentando que no está nerviosa por su primer fanfic..**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Ejemplo: -Estoy muy contenta de escribir para ustedes mis amados lectores ¨(si supieran, que los odiare en secreto si no me dan REVIEWS)¨-Pensaba una dulce e ingenua joven O=)**

 **Jejejje , lo del pensamiento solo es bromita… no se lo tomen enserio..**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

La trama de esta historia continuara después del capítulo 53 del manga (léanlo, esta súper interesante y te deja con la intriga!); pero para que se ubiquen mejor, les recordare un poco:

En la fiesta de cumpleaños de Livi, apareció Úrsula la reina del reino del hielo, que fue destruido por Livi, mucho antes de conocer a Nike. Está buscando venganza se une al grupo subversivo rebelde de Klauss, y de esta manera planean un boicot en el evento, quedando Nike herida, y la reina presa al ser atrapada junto a sus súbditos; pero este solo era un señuelo para el verdadero plan, que era desequilibrar la situación interna del castillo, para esto se utilizo una especie de yerbas o plantas venenosas con efecto de mareos y entumecimientos, que afecto a todos dentro de palacio; Nike sin darse cuenta de que la daga con la que había sido apuñalada estaba envenenada, invoco la lluvia para apagar el efecto del humo provocado por las yerbas venenosas, pero su cuerpo estaba inestable a causa del veneno y perdió el control, pero la detuvieron gracias a su hermana Kara, que apareció y pudo limitar su poder gracias a las piedras de loto. En eso Nike pierde la conciencia, y se le dice a Livi que ese veneno no tiene antídoto, quedando el desesperado.

E aquí mi resumen … jejeje, creo que me salió muy largo no.. Lo siento.. Realmente soy nueva en esto de los fanfics.. XD.. por favor no juzguen muy mal la manera en la que escribo, porque nunca he escrito nada por mí misma, a menos que sean los trabajos de la U, pero eso es muy aburrido.. =´(

Ya sin más preámbulo aquí esta n.n

********AMONE2306********

 **EL SONIDO DE LA LLUVIA. CAPITULO 1**

Era una noche muy oscura y fría, Livi no podía evitar recordar todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido esa misma noche; aun podía sentir en su mano la piel fría de Nike, como era posible que su reina le hubiera sucedido eso, a la que tanto había protegido, y la que era la razón de que él quisiera olvidar todo su pasado y volver a sonreír, ella era su alegría, su felicidad , ella era su vida..

El viento hace su presencia, fuerte e imponente, mientras el cabalga en dirección al bosque oscuro con la única esperanza de encontrar el antídoto que le devuelva la conciencia a su amada. Como ocurrió esto? Porque ella? Ese era el castigo por tener las manos manchadas?.

….FLASH BACK…

-¨No poseemos un antídoto, para esta especie de veneno¨- Dijo el doctor con un tono en la voz de miedo y culpa.

\- Co.. Como que no hay antídoto?! DEBE EXISTIR ALGUNO!.. NO ME IMPORTA DONDE DEVA CONSEGUIRLO O A QUIEN TENGA QUE ARREBATARSELO.. DEBE HABER ALGUNO´´!- La voz de Livi era desesperada, y temible, podría parecer que estaba perdiendo la cordura.

-Eee en realidad no poseemos esta clase de antídoto en el palacio, pero e escuchado que dentro del bosque oscuro existe una hechicera que puede hacer cualquier tipo de antídotos, yo creo que ella es capaz de hacer el antídoto para salvar a Nike-sama- Conto el médico de manera resignada y con cierta duda en su voz, ya que no era fácil contactar con la hechicera y pocas personas habían podido conseguir que ella les ayudara.-Pero creo su majestad que será difícil que ella quiera cooperar con usted- Prosiguió el médico.

-No importa!. –Dijo Livi- Aunque tenga que amenazarla hare que me entregue el antídoto!- En la mente de Livi lo único en lo que podía pensar era salvar a su princesa, nada mas importaba.

…..FIN DE FLASH BACK…..

… **.****************…...**

Mientras tanto, cerca del palacio, en un lugar escondido, estaba Úrsula, rememorando todo lo sucedido esa noche, no podía evitar sentir culpa y tristeza por lo ocurrido con Nike, pero al mismo tiempo sentía odio e ira, y quería que Livius pagara por todo lo que le hizo a su familia, ya sea con la muerte de la persona que el mas amaba; pero pronto esos sentimientos se esfumaban al recordar la sonrisa de Nike, esa sonrisa que la hacía olvidarse de todo el rencor que guardaba su corazón, ella la única amiga que tuvo, a pesar de que pasaron muy poco tiempo juntas, ella le demostró la candidez que podía tener una persona; definitivamente Nike no merecía lo que le estaba pasando, y mientras más pensaba en la que consideraba su amiga, mas crecía el resentimiento por el rey.

-No lo permitiré! Ella no merece estar al lado de un ser tan ruin!- Alzo la voz, y todos sus súbditos voltearon a verla.

-A que se refiere Úrsula-sama?..-Le dijo uno de sus súbditos.

-Hablo de la princesa Nike-Todos miraron esto con asombro .

-De que habla Úrsula-sama, la princesa Nike es nuestra enemiga!, ella es la esposa del rey, el que destruyo nuestro pueblo y asesino a la familia real!-Dijo con angustia el súbdito y todos los demás la miraron con seriedad como afirmando el odio para el rey tanto como para la princesa y el reino del sol.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada!-Dijo con enojo Úrsula-La princesa Nike, según se me informo antes, no pertenece al reino del sol, ella viene de un país lejano, y fue enviada aquí por un acuerdo que el rey Livius hizo con el ducado de Rain, para dejar al país seguir siendo independiente, con tal de cederle la mano de su hija menor, por ende ella es solo una víctima del poder del rey, siendo obligada a un matrimonio concertado-Finalizo de esta forma la ex reina, todos voltearon la mirada a un lado, como aceptando que lo que la ex reina dijo era cierto.

-Entonces que planea hacer Úrsula-sama?-Dijo uno de sus subordinados y de mayor confianza de la ex reina.

-Óyeme bien Nero! Debemos sacar a la princesa Nike, de palacio, solo yo poseo a mano el antídoto, si no se lo doy, ella morirá sin duda¨ (no lo permitiré, ella es mi única amiga, y no tiene la culpa de nada) ¨-Dijo como una orden, y todos miraron con preocupación a la ex reina, pero nadie nunca se atrevería a contradecirla ya que ella era su querida reina, la ultima del linaje del reino del hielo.

-Como planea hacerlo Úrsula-sama?-Pregunto con seriedad y respeto Nero.

-Entraremos por los pasadizos por donde escapamos, y nos infiltraremos a la torre central, atacando a los guardias que queden, ya que si no me equivoco, la mayoría debe estar aun inconsciente por el efecto de las yerbas, ya que si las aspiras por largo tiempo aun si se ha extinguido el humo, esas personas quedaran inconscientes por algunas horas –Afirmo la ex reina.

-Así lo haremos –Exclamo Nero, dicho esto, todos se infiltraron devuelta al palacio, y se separaron para dividir fuerzas.

… **..**********************….**

Todos dentro del castillo estaban ayudando a los que seguían inconscientes, habían muy pocos sirvientes despiertos y lo mismo ocurría con los guardias, Bard trataba de organizar la seguridad lo mejor que podía, ocultando su preocupación por su sobrino que lo dejo a cargo de proteger el palacio y a su reina, tenía cara de resignación, ya que el mismo se ofreció a ir al bosque oscuro por el antídoto de Nike-chan, pero Livi se opuso, diciendo que el mismo devia traer el antídoto para su mujer.

-Ahhhs! –suspiro- Livi podrá parecer un niño, pero se comporta como un hombre.-Dijo en voz alta y para sí mismo Bard.

-Ocurre algo Bard-sama? –Pregunta Neil, que desde hace rato lo ve suspirando y con cara de resignación.

-No es nada, solo que pensaba en todo lo sucedido esta noche y lo inesper…-En ese momento se escucha un estruendo, en los pasillos del castillo, creando conmoción y un gran caos, haciendo que los dos hombres se alerten al ver venir varios hombres armados del grupo rebelde subordinados de Úrsula.

-Neil, corre a los aposentos de Nike-chan! –Gritaba Bard, mientras trataba de pelear con los hombres de Úrsula.

Al acercarse a la habitación de la reina, Niel vio como la puerta había sido forzada, y al entrar se dio cuenta de que en el piso yacía muerto un subordinado de Úrsula, además de el médico que yacía inconsciente y Kara la hermana de Nike que estaba recuperando la conciencia.

-Que ocurrió aquí Kara-sama?! –Preguntaba con miedo e impotencia Niel.

-Vinieron hace un momento, varios hombres, y trataron de llevarse a Nike, tratamos de impedirlo, ataque a uno de ellos pero me tomaron desprevenida y con un golpe me dejaron aturdida, lo último que recuerdo es que tomaron a Nike en brazos y se la llevaron! –Relataba con culpa y aturdimiento.

-Devo avisar a Bard-sama y reunir a todos los guardias que tengamos! –Decia Neil, tratando de no perder el control, ya que si algo le pasaba a Nike, el rey se volvería loco.

Rápidamente se encontró con Bard y reunieron a todos los guardias, y salieron a caballo al mando de Bard, se dirigieron a las afueras del castillo internándose en el bosque, siguiendo de cerca al grupo rebelde.

… *************************….**

-Úrsula-sama, los guardias nos siguen, pronto nos alcanzaran! –Decía Nero quien sostenía a Nike inconsciente mientras cabalgaba.

-Debemos separarnos! Así los despistaremos.. Tu Nero iras con migo y Nike, y los demás sepárense y tomen otro rumbo, todos nos encontraremos en el refugio! –Dijo la ex reina, todos asintieron y se separaron.

Al ver como se separaban los subordinados de Úrsula, Bard mando separar sus tropas , quedándose el con 3 guardias reales, y yendo hacia donde se dirigía el grupo rebelde más pequeño; pero no tardo en darse cuenta que ese grupo pequeño estaba dirigido por Úrsula y lo más importante ella iba acompañada de su subordinado quien llevaba a Nike; trato de alcanzarlos lo más rápido posible, pero la tierra estaba húmeda e inestable, por la fuerte lluvia que había producido Nike horas atrás, pero todo eso no se comparaba en nada a la cara de terror que puso Bard cuando vio como se dirigían hacia un precipicio, y como el caballo en el que iba Nike junto a su captor se desequilibraba, y caía, cuando tomo conciencia de lo que había pasado, vio como el captor de la princesa, yacía sosteniendo la mano de Nike que colgaba hacia el vacio, y el grito de Úrsula al ver lo que sucedía.. Rápidamente Bard acelero para dar alcance al acto, y rescatar a Nike, pero con pánico vio como el captor soltó la mano de la princesa dejándola caer al vacio, y este con cara de espanto se ponía en pie, tomaba las riendas del caballo de Úrsula, se subía a este junto a ella y a pesar de los reclamos que le hacia esta, escapo de el lugar, dejando a Bard todavía en shock, mientras los guardias reales perseguían a la pareja que había escapado.

-Nike-chan! –Miraba hacia el vacio, Bard , con culpa y angustia, pensando cómo afectaría esto al reino entero y lo más importante a Livi.

CONTINUARA….

GRACIAS POR LEER…. No me tiren de a tomatazos por favor.. . Se que no puse en la trama del cap 1 a Livi tanto como lo hubiera deseado, pero es que tenia muchas cosas que explicar y debían suceder muchas cosas para que la trama que tengo prevista siga su curso adecuado y para eso hacía falta la ausencia de LIVI… =´( .. YO IGUAL LO EXTRAÑO… LIVI.! ..No desesperen, en el siguiente cap. Livi, se enterara de lo ocurrido con Nike… Como le afectara esto? Que habrá sucedido con Nike? Que será del reino del sol ahora?...-SOLO YO LO SE! ¨(MUAJAJAJJAJA)¨.. POR FAVOR.. Denme REVIEWS… si me dan varios, prometo subir el cap 2 mucho más rápido… XD


	2. Chapter 2

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Ejemplo: -Hola como están! –Saludaba una joven, aparentando que no está nerviosa por su primer fanfic..**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Ejemplo: -Estoy muy contenta de escribir para ustedes mis amados lectores ¨(si supieran, que los odiare en secreto si no me dan REVIEWS)¨-Pensaba una dulce e ingenua joven O=)**

 **Jejejje , lo del pensamiento solo es bromita… no se lo tomen enserio..**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

********AMONE2306********

 **CAPITULO 2**

Otra vez había amanecido reluciente, el cielo no podía estar más despejado y claro, el sol brillaba imponiendo su presencia al amanecer, pero cierto rey despertaba como si la belleza de este mundo se hubiera apagado, se hubiera congelado en el tiempo, en ese preciso momento cuando se entero de que su princesa había desaparecido sin dejar rastros y que lo más seguro es que no hubiera sobrevivido a la caída, hay empezó todo, su agonía, su desesperación, y por ultimo su ira que se acrecentaba con cada segundo en que no sabía el paradero de su reina.

Tres largos años habían transcurrido pero para él había sido una eterna agonía, nada tenía sentido ahora, era un muerto en vida. La oscuridad se acrecentaba cada vez que pensaba en aquella joven que invocaba la lluvia, ya ni siquiera quería pronunciar su nombre, eso solo aumentaba su desprecio con la vida por habérsela llevado y acrecentaba su soledad.

Con la mirada mas sombría y fría caminaba el rey a su despacho donde debía hacer sus deberes reales, en estos años transcurridos él había cambiado tanto emocionalmente como físicamente, había crecido, ya no era un niño, se había vuelto alto, sus rasgos se habían vuelto más masculinos, su cabello había crecido un poco, se notaba que su cuerpo estaba ejercitado, seria por las constantes clases de esgrima, y el uso perfecto de armamento de pelea; su voz también había madurado, pero era fría y seria, pero, no era lo único que había cambiado en estos años.

El reino también había cambiado, se había vuelto más productivo, los negocios y el comercio habían crecido considerablemente, pero se había vuelto suntuoso, es como si la alegría y la candidez de la población habría sido intercambiada por el egoísmo y la avaricia, todo era negocios, además que desde la desaparición de la reina, se habían prohibido las celebraciones en áreas publicas, y nadie podía pronunciar el nombre de la reina en voz alta, si no querían ganarse la ira del rey, todos conocían bien el poder del rey y los alcances de estos, ya que nunca se olvidarían como hace tres años, el rey encabezo la persecución del grupo rebelde que se encargo de secuestrar a la reina esa noche de tormenta, y como decenas de hombres fueron decapitados por complicidad. Pero nunca se a la antigua soberana del reino del hielo y tampoco a la princesa, es como si el rio en el que cayó la reina al desbordarse por el precipicio se la hubiera tragado.

El rey nunca volvió hacer el mismo.

-Livi, Livi!, óyeme que no me escuchas desde hace rato que te estoy llamando-Dijo Bard a su sobrino, recibiendo una mirada fría de parte del rey.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así, mi nombre es Livious, y lo más importante soy tu rey, ten más respeto al dirigirte a mi –Contesto este.

-Claro lo que tu digas Livious-kun, pero yo te recuerdo que soy el primer ministro, y lo más importante soy tu tío, y soy MAYOR QUE TU! –Dijo con sonara burla el rubio.

El rey no pudo evitar arquear una ceja, al escuchar la palabra ¨MAYOR QUE TU¨, siempre le había molestado que su tío hiciera mufa de que él era un mocoso; pero aun así el era el único con el que se permitía liberarse de esa mascara oscura que ponía en su rostro con los demás, su tío se ha esforzado mucho buscando y hasta inventando cualquier situación para buscar una riña con él, pero Livi sabía que lo hacía solo para hacerle olvidar aunque sea por un momento todo lo que había pasado, y el estaba agradecido por eso, agradecido porque él no lo haya abandonado como la última vez que perdió el control, y su corazón se lleno de oscuridad, esa época antes de conocerla a ella.

-Entonces dime qué quieres, no tengo tiempo para perderlos con tus estúpidas riñas infantiles –Replico este.

-Lo que pasa es…Emm.. Pues…qque.. –El rubio no podía concertar palabras.

-Que, que es lo que pasa dime de una vez!-Dijo enfureciéndose.

-Está bien, pero promete que no me mandaras decapitar! –Grito el rubio.

Volteando los ojos de un lado dijo –Habla de una vez! Antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que tengo.!

-Pero aun no lo has prometido! –dijo el tío con cara de mártir.

-Lo prometo! Está bien, ahora habla! ¨(más vale con que no salga otra vez con que quiere que lo acompañe a esas juergas indecentes a las que le gusta ir!)¨

-Bueno, aquí va.. –Dijo resignado –Los mandatarios y nobles de los demás países siguen presionando al consejo con que deberías tomar una esposa, para continuar la línea de sangre. –Dijo este, sabía que era un tema complicado desde lo de Nike.

-No lo hare! Ellos lo único que desean es que despose a una de las hijas de algún noble para infiltrarse en mi reino! No lo permitiré! Nunca más un traidor pisara mi reino! –Proclamo con ira en sus ojos, pero Bardwin sabía que en el fondo había tristeza en ellos.

No dijo mas, solo vio a Livi caminar hacia su despacho encerrándose de nuevo en este, como todos los días.

-Si solo Neil, estuviera aquí, tal vez el podría convencer a Livi de al menos cuidar de su salud.. Además que es muy aburrido estar aquí solo, cuando hay una ley que prohíbe cualquier tipo de celebración o fiesta dentro o fuera del castillo.. aghhh!-Bufo resignado.

… **.*******************::…..**

-Neil, ya te dije que no echaras a la gente que viene a hospedarse, solo porque no sea de tu agrado –Dijo una mujer.

-Pero Violetta-sama, ese hombre no tenía ni el más mínimo ápice de decencia ni modales –Refuto este.

-En primer lugar, deja de llamarme con honoríficos, me haces sentir vieja!, en segundo lugar, no puedes pedir que todos los que vengan a hospedarse, vengan y hablen de manera adecuada, no estás en el castillo ahora, así que deja de exigir tanta etiqueta y protocolo! –Dijo esta con un grado de molestia.

-Se que este no es el castillo Violeta-sama, pero aun no me acostumbro –Dijo Neil volteando su mirada en dirección del castillo.

FLASH BACK 3 AÑOS ATRÁS..

-PORQUE NO LA CUIDASTE COMO DEVIAS! –Grito el pequeño rey, con ira y rabia en sus ojos. –DONDE ESTABAN USTEDES MIENTRAS SE LA LLEVABAN! PORQUE NO PUDIERON DETENER A LOS QUE SE LA LLEVABAN! –Decía al borde del colapso Livi, su mirada se había trastornado, parecía que estaba al borde de la locura, todo alrededor de, él estaba destrozado, y él en medio de la habitación de la princesa, incado junto a todas las cosas de ella.

¨(No pude soportarlo, la culpa me destrozaba, le falle, le falle a mí rey! No puedo permanecer mas aquí, sabiendo que no pude ni siquiera vigilarla adecuadamente)¨

FIN DE FLASH BACK

… *************************….**

En un lugar lejos del reino del sol, rodeado de montañas, se encontraba una pareja de ancianos, haciendo las labores del hogar, la mujer ya de avanzada edad, se preparaba para preparar los alimentos, y el hombre se disponía a salir para buscar leña para cocinar los alimentos, no sin antes preguntar por su adorada nieta.

-Querida, donde esta Miu-chan? Desde temprano que no la veo! Y si se perdió? Sabes lo despistada que es esa niña! Tal vez la ataco un oso! –Dijo el anciano, de manera dramática, y graciosa, que hizo reír a la mujer.

-No te alarmes tanto, tu sabes cómo es Miu-chan, no le gusta estarse quieta, siempre para de aquí para allá con Taiyo-kun, no recuerdas que siempre dice que su alma es libre como el viento! –Decía la anciana con una sonrisa de cariño que solo una abuela puede darle a su nieta.

-Sí, podríamos decir que esa niña es la libertad personificada –Sonreía el anciano –Por mas que le decíamos que no saliera, o que no se alejara de casa, ella siempre se escapaba! Pero que niña más inquieta! –Recordaba el mayor con alegría.

-Pero ahora adonde se habrá ido!? –Decían ambos suspirando con resignación ante una nieta muy revoltosa.

… *********************…**

-Taiyu-kun! Donde estas!? –Gritaba una joven, cerca de una pradera de flores.

-Oh! Ahí estas, te estuve buscando! Porque habrás salido tan travieso ehh! –Le decía la joven al cachorro; era un perrito, blanco de estatura pequeña.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a una hermosa pradera llena de flores, la joven peli naranja, se sentó junto al cachorro a observar con sus grandes ojos verdes la belleza del lugar y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante lo hermoso del paisaje, el viento soplaba fuerte haciendo mover sus largos cabellos naranjas, haciéndola sentir de nuevo ese vacío extraño, como si le faltara algo importante.

CONTINUARA… Hola, a todos los que estén leyendo este fic, =)

Tratare de subir los capítulos seguido; antes de haber decidido escribir este fic por primera vez en mi vida (la verdad nunca había escrito un fanfic), ya había leído muchos fanfics, que realmente me fascinaron pero muchos de ellos estaban incompletos, y los autores ya hacía años que habían actualiza su ultimo capitulo, y eso me frustraba mucho como lectora. Así que como no quiero que nadie se sienta así de nuevo, subiré mis capítulos lo más rápido que pueda, espero que lo más tarde que suba mi fic sea de una semana.. OK….TRATO HECHO.. ;)

A y para los que no les agrade como estoy llevando la trama, o simplemente no les agrada mi forma de escribir, en serio lo lamento mucho.. por favor ténganme tolerancia con mi forma de escribir, como dije antes nunca lo había hecho, y a los que no les agrada cómo va la trama, también lo siento, pero eso es una idea que tenía desde hace tiempo, e hice este fic con tal de plasmar tal idea.

Por último a los que dejaron REVIEWS, y dieron sus opiniones se los agradezco mucho, por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi Fic y comentarlo. GRACIAS..


	3. Chapter 3

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Ejemplo: -Hola como están! –Saludaba una joven, aparentando que no está nerviosa por su primer fanfic..**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Ejemplo: -Estoy muy contenta de escribir para ustedes mis amados lectores ¨(si supieran, que los odiare en secreto si no me dan REVIEWS)¨-Pensaba una dulce e ingenua joven O=)**

 **Jejejje , lo del pensamiento solo es bromita… no se lo tomen enserio..**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

********AMONE2306********

 **CAPITULO 3**

-Ojiisan! Ojiisan! –Decía la peli naranja que venía junto a Taiyu-kun, con cara de angustia.

-Que ocurre Miu-chan!? –Decía preocupado el anciano –OH NO.! Lo sabia! De seguro te ataco un oso cierto! Por eso te dije que no te alejaras de casa.. Ahora que haremos querida nuestra Miu-chan a quedado traumatizada! Si no mírale la cara que trae! –Decía el anciano a su esposa con exagerado dramatismo y preocupación.

-El único traumatizado eres tú! Y quien sabe porque siempre mencionas a los benditos osos! –Se quejaba la señora y volteando a ver a su nieta –Dime mi niña que ocurrió? –Preguntaba de manera dulce.

-Obaasan!. –Decía con una mirada de cachorrito, con los ojos aguados. –Obaasan! Creí que moriría!

La cara de los dos ancianos se tornaron pálidos y se empezaron a preocupar –Porque dices eso mi niña, te ocurrió algo?

-No podía encontrar el sendero a la casa, estuve como tres horas tratando de volver, Y..Y..CREI..CREI QUE MORIRIA DE HAMBRE!

Los dos ancianos casi y por poco se caen de espaldas, pero no pudieron evitar soltar sonoras carcajadas, ante la cara de su nieta, que al parecer estaba seria y hablaba muy en serio.

-Obaasan! Ojiisan!, no estaba bromeando, en serio creí que moriría de hambre! Tenía tanta hambre que asuste a Taiyu-kun! Pero el exagero, yo no planeaba en ningún momento comérmelo! Solo quería algo de consuelo, y quería abrazarlo ¡! Pero sin ninguna otra intención..! –Dijo avergonzada y algo molesta.

Los dos ancianos miraron a la joven, luego al pequeño perro, luego se miraron ambos, y otra vez empezaron a reír a carcajadas, imaginando como su nieta perseguía al pobre perro.

-Bueno, bueno, Miu-chan, pasa adentro, te salvaremos la vida..! Ya está el almuerzo preparado –Dijo con un tono de risa la anciana, y la joven asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

La hora del almuerzo paso tranquilo y entre risas, mientras los ancianos escuchaban todas las ocurrencias de su nieta, se reían a más no poder, no podían creer como una joven podía vivir la vida con tanta intensidad, a pesar de estar alejada de toda la civilización, y sin la necesidad de tener amigos de su edad, pero ellos lo preferían así, debido a la adorable joven, ellos habían decidido pasar casi todo el tiempo en esa casita alejada, ya no iban de manera recurrente a los poblados, a menos que sea para la compra de los productos para la siembra.

-Miu-chan, mañana partiremos, al reino del sol para la compra de los productos para la siembra, partiremos al amanecer y volveremos por la noche de acuerdo.

-Qué bien! –Decía con una gran sonrisa la joven –Ya era hora, quería conocer el reino del sol, dicen que es muy grande y hermoso.

Ambos ancianos se miraron preocupados.-Creo que malentendiste las cosas mi niña, solo nosotros iremos tú te quedaras con Taiyu-kun y cuidaras la casa –Dijo el anciano.

-QUE! PERO USTEDES DIJIERON LA ANTERIOR SIEMBRA QUE SIN DUDA YO LOS ACOMPAÑARIA LA SIGUIENTE, OSEA ESTA! –Contradijo la joven, con cara de enojo.

-Lo em.. Lo que pasa es que el reino del sol en esta época es muy peligroso! –Dijo con nervios la anciana. –Y es más peligroso aun para las jovencitas, hay muchos secuestros últimamente -¨(Lo siento mi niña pero no podemos permitir que te alejes de nosotros si te enteras que te mentimos) pensó la señora con miedo y tristeza, odiaba mentirle a su niña.¨

-Lo entiendo. –Bajo la cabeza y sin más que decir salió de la casa a dar un paseo junto a taiyu-kun, camino hasta llegar al bosque, se interno en el hasta llegar al rio, y se sentó en la orilla para tocar el agua con sus manos mientras el cachorro se sentaba a lado de ella mirando a su dueña.

-Sabes taiyu-kun siempre me tranquiliza tocar el agua, a veces siento que el aire de aquí es muy seco! Es extraño, pero siempre me imagino rodeada de agua. –Sonrió levemente. –Se que algo me ocultan, nunca quise contradecirlos, porque siempre que quería tocar el tema de ir al reino del sol con ellos, se incomodaban demasiado, y como los quiero mucho no continuaba con el tema, pero esta vez es extraño, siento que debo ir, algo me llama, es como una extraña voz dentro de mi cabeza que me pide que vaya, y que busque aquello que anhelo y que perdí.! Tú crees que sean mis recuerdos? Ehh, qué opinas Taiyu-kun –Decía la joven mientras miraba al cachorro; el cachorro solo agachaba la cabeza de un lado, ella al ver el movimiento tan tierno, sonrió. –Tú siempre sabes que hacer para levantarme el ánimo! –Y se reía nuevamente, pero recordaba sus pensamientos anteriores y otra vez sentía el vacio en su pecho.

Cansada de pensar en todo eso, se recostó en el césped y cerró los ojos, escuchando el sonido del viento; en su interior se arremolinaban un montón de sentimientos, y no sabía cómo sacarlos afuera, se sentía extrañamente frustrada. Cuando sin saber porque, empezó a tararear una melodía, no sabía la letra, pero era como si conociera la melodía.

De pronto el cielo tan claro, se oscureció y las nubes empezaron a cubrir el sol, el ambiente se sentía más húmedo, y había un claro cambio en el clima, ella lo sintió y abrió los ojos, nunca había visto tantas nubes juntas y oscuras, dejo de tararear la melodía para observar el cambio, pero al poco tiempo, las nubes se dispersaban nuevamente, y el sol volvía a salir.

-Pero que! Que fue eso!? INCREIBLE! Viste eso Taiyu-kun! El cielo se oscureció.. –El corazón de la joven se acelero, el extraño suceso le era bastante familiar y emocionante a la vez, pero no se explicaba por qué había pasado.

-Por un momento pensé que era porque había entonado esa melodía, pero eso es imposible! –Dijo segura de sí.

-Pero he decidido algo! Y tu tendrás que apoyarme de acuerdo!? –Lo dijo decidida. –Iremos al reino del sol! –Se podían ver las llamas de la seguridad dentro de los ojos de la joven.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Hola quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic.. En realidad me hace muy feliz.. Me alientan a seguir escribiendo, ya me estaba sintiendo bajoneada, y dudando de si debía continuar escribiendo, pero ustedes me alentaron a continuar y así lo hare, como prometí no pasara de una semana para que suba un nuevo capítulo, y hasta ahorita los estoy subiendo en menos de dos días, y si por algún motivo veo que me vaya a retrasar más de una semana les avisare previamente. Este lo hice más corto, díganme su opinión, prefieren cortos o como estaban antes un poco mas larguitos?**


	4. Chapter 4

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Ejemplo: -Hola como están! –Saludaba una joven, aparentando que no está nerviosa por su primer fanfic..**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Ejemplo: -Estoy muy contenta de escribir para ustedes mis amados lectores ¨(si supieran, que los odiare en secreto si no me dan REVIEWS)¨-Pensaba una dulce e ingenua joven O=)**

 **Jejejje , lo del pensamiento solo es bromita… no se lo tomen enserio..**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

********AMONE2306********

 **CAPITULO 4**

El sol dejaba ver sus primeros rayos en las montañas, los dos ancianos se levantaron, el anciano se dedico a preparar la carreta con algunos productos de la cosecha reciente para comerciarlo en el reino del sol y así poder comprar las semillas para la siguiente siembra y algunos productos para el hogar; mientras que la anciana se dedicaba a hacer el desayuno antes de partir; cuando todo estuvo terminado ambos se sentaron en la mesa, y llamaron a Miu-chan, pero esta no salía de su habitación, cuando la anciana se asomo encontró una nota encima de su cama.

-Obaasan, no quería ponerme triste con su partida, Odio las despedidas! Así que salí a caminar un rato con Taiyu-kun, no se preocupen volveré en unas horas!.. Buen viaje! PD: TRAIGANME ALGO DELICIOSO DE COMER SI!

-Que pasa querida?! Donde esta Miu-chan, preguntaba el mayor.

-Parece que salió a dar un paseo, aaahhs! –Suspiro la anciana.

-Que ocurre? Porque esa cara agria!? –Dijo él.

La mujer lo miro con ira, y él se asusto de lo enojada que se veía, y solo sonrió disimuladamente como si nunca hubiera usado el adjetivo AGRIA! y le dijo que hoy había amanecido más hermosa que nunca, ella lo miro con un sonrojo, pero al recordar lo que pensaba anteriormente, volvió a suspirar melancólicamente.

-Pero porque te vas tan triste querida? –Dijo esta vez con preocupación.

-No lo recuerdas acaso?! Hoy se cumplen cuatro años desde que nuestra Misame mur..ahhhs.. Pues desde que nos dejo!.. Y casualmente tres años, desde que ella llego a nuestras vidas. –Dijo esta, y ambos se miraron y bajaron la cabeza con cierta tristeza.

… **..***********************:…..**

FLASH BACK TRES AÑOS ATRÁS

Dos ancianos viajaban de vuelta a su hogar, después de comerciar en el reino del sol, la anciana iba decaída, y casi ni hablaba, su esposo trataba de animarla pero ella no cambiaba de cara.

-Vamos mujer hasta cuando estarás tan decaída! –Decía con la mirada seria hacia otro lado.

La mujer cambia la cara de tristeza por una de enojo –Como que hasta cuando! No te das cuenta que hoy se cumple el aniversario de la ida de Misame! Nunca! Nunca voy a olvidarme de eso..! –Comenzaba a sollozar, y el solo bajo la cabeza con mucha culpa, y entre sollozos la escucho murmurar.

-Fue mi culpa. –Eso lo hizo detener el caballo que jalaba la carreta, volteo a mirarla, la agarro de los hombros y la obligo a mirarlo.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa, nadie la tuvo! Fue un accidente –Replico este.

-Pero si yo no la hubiera dejado salir a pasear! Tal vez ella nunca hubiera ido al rio.. y no se hubiera ahogado, como pude dejarla salir, solo era una niña! Era lo único que nos quedaba de nuestra hija!–Decía entre llantos la anciana.

-Te lo repito, no fue culpa de nadie, solo fue un accidente, Misame siempre fue muy activa, a pesar de que le decíamos que no se aleje siempre se nos escapaba, era una niña muy feliz! Y a ella no le gustaría vernos en este estado..! –La anciana volvió la mirada hacia su esposo, y asintió con la cabeza e hizo una pequeña sonrisa de resignación, siguieron con el viaje por un par de horas más, cuando vieron a la orilla del rio lo que parecía el cuerpo de una persona. A la señora se le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de su nieta en el momento en que la encontraron ahogada, y se bajo casi de un salto de la carreta hacia el cuerpo.

-Misame! Óyeme, despierta! Misame! -Al ver a la joven comenzó a llorar, y decía entre sollozos que no se la quitaran de nuevo.

-El anciano que por unos momentos se quedo en shock, recobro el sentido y se acerco donde su esposa, y se asomo a ver la cara de la joven, al principio sus ojos le jugaron una ilusión, ya que esa joven tenía un cierto parecido a su fallecida nieta, pero al verla mejor confirmo que no lo era, y con calma le hablaba a su esposa. –Querida esta no es Misame. –La mujer dejo de sollozar y volvió a ver a la joven y la miro con tristeza. –Tienes razón, pero se parecen! –La mujer se acerco al pecho de la joven y al comprobar que aun respiraba, se asombro. –Ella aun respira ahí que llevarla a la casa! Podemos salvarla! –El hombre asintió y se llevaron a la joven a la casa, la acomodaron en la habitación que era de su nieta, la arroparon, y cuando el anciano se estaba por retirar, le hablo a su esposa para que salieran pero ella se negó. –No me iré! Ella me necesita..! Además podría estar herida, debo revisarla –Dijo con preocupación, el solo asintió salió de ahí, y cerró la puerta.

Pasaron los días, y la joven al fin empezó a recobrar la conciencia y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la cara de una mujer ya de avanzada edad, que se veía cansada como si no hubiera dormido por varios días, pero al mirar mejor se topo con una mirada muy dulce y triste al mismo tiempo, la mujer tenía unos hermosos ojos color verde, esa mirada dulce a Nike la hizo sentir segura, y sin miedo empezó a concertar palabras.

-Dónde estoy? –Preguntaba, con una voz un tanto cansada.

-Hola mi niña, parece que eres muy dormilona, tardaste varios días en despertar! –Dijo con una voz dulce la mujer.

-Quien es usted? –Pregunto nuevamente.

-Soy Izumi –Le sonrió.

-Usted sabe quién soy? A pesar de que pienso y pienso no logro recordar nada de mi vida, usted me conoce?! –Pregunto la joven con curiosidad y un poco temerosa.

La mujer no pudo evitar poner cara de asombro, y se quedo pensativa por unos cuantos minutos.

-Izumi-sama?! Se encuentra bien? –Volvió a preguntar Nike.

La mujer salió del trance en el que se encontraba. –No pasa nada mi niña, debes estar muy cansada, mejor duérmete, hablaremos mejor después si!.-Volvió a sonreír de manera tierna y salió de la habitación, y con la cara seria se acerco a la cocina donde estaba su esposo.

-Que ocurrió querida, te dijo quien era? Debemos encontrar a sus familiares pronto, deben estar preocupados. -Decía el hombre.

-No los vamos a buscar! Ella se quedara con nosotros! –Decía en tono serio.

-De que hablas, pero no la conocemos, además tal vez sus familiares la estén buscando –Replico este.

-Ella no recuerda nada! No podemos dejarla ir si no recuerda nada! –Levantaba la voz la mujer.

-Pero Izumi, no podemos privarla de encontrar a su familia además.. –La voz de su esposa lo silencio

-Kaito! Escúchame por favor. –Decía la señora. –No crees que esta es una señal!? Viste a la joven se parece a Misame, claro que no es exactamente igual, Misame tenía el cabello castaño, pero sus ojos son del mismo color y su rostro también tiene parecido, te aseguro que si Misame hubiera vivido hasta ser una joven de su edad, las dos se hubieran parecido mucho! –Decía con convicción la señora.

-A donde quieres llegar con esto?! –Pregunta el hombre.

-Me refiero a que esa joven, es nuestra segunda oportunidad! La vida nos a devuelto la oportunidad de tener a nuestra nieta de nuevo! Ya no cometeremos el mismo error! Esta vez la cuidaremos y no dejaremos que nada malo le ocurra..! Comprendes Kaito!? –Decía la señora con los ojos aguados y llenos de esperanza, el hombre al ver las ansias que su esposa parecía tener por que la joven se quede, el acepto pero con algo de recelo, ya que sentía que su esposa trataba de suplantar a su nieta con la joven encontrada.

Pasaron los días, y la anciana le había contado a Nike lo del accidente, le había dicho que ellos eran sus abuelos, y le contaron su vida como si Nike hubiera sido Misame, solo que acomodándolo a la edad que creían que Nike tendría; hasta le dijeron su nombre ¨MIU¨.. La mujer al principio quería decirle que su nombre era Misame, pero su esposo se negó rotundamente, así que la anciana le puso el nombre de Miu, que tenía el mismo significado que Misame.

La mujer, trataba a Nike de la manera más tierna, nadie podría dudar nunca que ella era su nieta, y el hombre, que al principio se mostraba reacio a ser cariñoso con ella, se fue encariñando con el tiempo, porque era como ver a su propia nieta solo que más joven, tenían el mismo espíritu alegre, curioso y libre, no pudo evitar quererla como si fuera su propia sangre, era un abuelo muy cariñoso y sobreprotector, después de encontrarla muchas veces se preguntaron quienes habrían sido sus padres, y como llego hasta el rio.. Pero después de un tiempo, dejaron de preguntarse y vivieron naturalmente, como si ella siempre hubiera pertenecido a esa familia.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Ya está todo listo? –Pregunto la anciana.

-Si deje todo hecho antes del desayuno, ahora solo debemos partir. -Le sonrió.

Ambos se subieron a la carreta y se encaminaron al reino del sol.

… ************************….**

En medio del camino. –Querido! Creo que empacaste demasiada mercancía! El caballo apenas puede con todo!

-Tú crees?! No recuerdo haber puesto demasiados productos!, debe ser que el caballo esta viejo! –Decía el hombre.

Mientras un aura oscura se podía sentir entre las mantas y la mercancía detrás de la carreta. –Obaasan y Ojiisan acaban de insinuar que peso demasiado! –Murmuraba Miu enojada, escondida en la carreta, mientras el pobre de Taiyu-kun miraba a su dueña asustado.

Pasaban las horas de viaje y Miu y Taiyu ya no aguantaban estar ahí escondidos se estaban sofocando. Miu, mira a Taiyu y le lanza una mirada fiera, y le recrimina. –Todo esto es tu culpa Taiyu-kun!

FLASH BACK

Poco antes del amanecer se levanto Miu junto a su cachorro, salió de la casa tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, al salir, se alejo de la casa para que nadie la viera.

-BIEN..! –Decía con convicción y fuerza. –Este es mi plan, óyeme bien, primero esperaremos que Obaasan y Ojiisan salgan de la casa y partan al viaje, mientras nosotros nos adelantaremos y esperaremos en el camino a una distancia prudente! Cuando ellos se estén acercando por el camino! Ahí apareceremos nosotros con nuestros disfraces! ¨ (En la mente de Miu, se imaginaba a ella misma encapuchada, y disfrazada de hombre con un bigote y el cachorro con un disfraz de ovejita, que Miu se había encargado de hacer la noche previa) ¨, Soy una genio! No crees Taiyu-kun!'-Lo miraba con una sonrisa un tanto endemoniada, cosa que asusto al can.

Miu se tardo bastante tiempo hablando de el plan, cuando se dio cuenta el sol ya había salido, y la mañana era clara, ella se asusto.

-No! Se me paso el tiempo..! Rápido Taiyu-kun déjame ponerte el disfraz. –Dijo tratando de ponérselo al cachorro, pero este no se dejaba, y salió huyendo y ella tras él, cuando al fin lo atrapo y trataba de colocarle el disfraz, se dio cuenta que estaba al lado de la carreta al frente de la casa, y sus abuelos se acercaban; entro en pánico y lo único que pensó fue en esconderse, así que agarro al cachorro y se metió dentro de la carreta cubriéndose con las mantas, escucho como se subían a la carreta y se ponían en marcha, y no le quedo otra opción de quedarse quieta ahí.

-Bueno! Esta tan bien es una buena forma de ir .. No es así?! –Dijo, un poco avergonzada al cachorro con una gotita que caía atrás de su cabeza estilo anime.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

 **CONTINUARA….. La verdad este capítulo, lo hice más largo.. jejeje XD.. me puse a escribir y escribir y sin darme cuenta ya llevaba más de nueve páginas, así que tuve que cortarlo a la mitad y dividirlo en dos capítulos; pero no se preocupen subiré los dos caps. al mismo tiempo, espero y les guste, y también espero sus REVIEWS, eso me dará mas animo a seguir escribiendo… No saben cuánto motiva el que alguien te aliente, por eso mis más sinceros agradecimientos a las chicas que me dejaron sus comentarios..! =) .. Toda esta historia sigue gracias a ustedes.. Y ya saben estoy subiendo los capítulos en menos de una semana, creo que lo que más tarde en subir un capitulo nuevo fue de dos días, espero seguir así, y que la imaginación no se me acabe..**


	5. Chapter 5

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Ejemplo: -Hola como están! –Saludaba una joven, aparentando que no está nerviosa por su primer fanfic..**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Ejemplo: -Estoy muy contenta de escribir para ustedes mis amados lectores ¨(si supieran, que los odiare en secreto si no me dan REVIEWS)¨-Pensaba una dulce e ingenua joven O=)**

 **Jejejje , lo del pensamiento solo es bromita… no se lo tomen enserio..**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

********AMONE2306********

 **CAPITULO 5**

Al no aguantar más el calor y el poco oxigeno Miu y Taiyu sacaron sus cabezas de entre las mantas respirando aire puro, ella puso cara de felicidad al ver como el paisaje había cambiado, ya no se podían ver las montañas, pero todavía seguían el camino del bosque, aunque esta vez podían ver a lo lejos algunas casas, no eran muchas pero por lo menos no era solo una como la suya que estaba aislada.

De pronto el estomago de Miu hizo un rugido estridente, ella y el cachorro se sorprendieron y se ocultaron para no ser atrapados.

-OISTE ESO! Sonó como un rugido! –Decía el anciano. –NNNO…SE...SERA UN OOSO! –Decía con miedo.

La anciana lo miraba de una manera fría. –SIGUES CON LOS POBRES OSOS..! PERO QUE TE HAN HECHO PARA QUE LES HECHES LA CULPA DE ESE HORRIBLE RUGIDO!, lo más probable es que haya sido un tigre de las montañas! debe llevar varios días sin comer..! –Explicaba la anciana. Y detrás de la carreta otra vez se podía sentir emanar un aura oscura.

… ******************************…..**

Ya en el reino del sol, los ancianos siguieron el rumbo hacia el mercado.

-Vaya! Si que el pueblo ha cambiado desde hace unos años! Recuerdas que alegre se veían todos, siempre había festivales y la gente vivía tranquila. –Decía la anciana.

-Es cierto, pero todo cambio un poco desde que murió la esposa del rey, como se llamaba…emm..?.. a cierto.. Nike-sama. Decían que era muy hermosa, y que tenía el talento de invocar la lluvia, como me hubiera gustado ver tal evento! Ahhhs –Suspiraba el anciano.

-Si dicen que era mágico! Pero nunca pudimos verlo porque venimos pocas veces al reino del sol. –Decía la mujer.

Mientras Miu escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decían con suma curiosidad. –LLUVIA? –Y miraba al cachorro, con curiosidad.

Llegaron al mercado y los ancianos se bajaron a negociar con la dueña de una tienda de semillas para el cultivo, Miu al sentir que se bajaban de la carreta, saco su cabeza y al ver que se habían alejado unos metros se dispuso a salir con el cachorro, y salió corriendo de ahí. Al ver tanta gente junta caminando de un lado a otro su emoción crecía, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió algo nerviosa por los secuestros a jovencitas que le había dicho su Obaasan, pero para su suerte al salir de su casa, saco una capucha consigo, con eso se cubrió, y siguió caminando a lado del cachorro por el pueblo admirando y curioseando cada cosa que veía, jamás había estado más feliz, al fin conocía el reino del sol.

-Uhmmm, Taiyu-kun, si este es el reino del sol, significa que aquí está el castillo cierto? –Preguntaba la joven, y el perro solo agachaba la cabeza de lado.

-Por ahí escuche, que el rey sol no tiene piedad con los que se le oponen! Además es cruel y de sangre fría...y...y ES CALVO CON DOS GRANDES CUERNOS, MUCHO PELO EN EL CUERPO Y UN ALIENTO HORRIBLE! –Decía la joven con cara de espanto y dramatismo, al cachorro le caía una gotita estilo anime, por las ocurrencias de su ama.

-Un momento!? Donde escuche exactamente eso!? –Se ponía a pensar la joven, mientras el cachorro caía de hocico, por la dotada ingenuidad de su dueña.

Mientras ella caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que había abandonado la concurrencia del pueblo, y ahora se dirigía por un sendero lleno de árboles frutales.

-OH NO! Nos perdimos! QQUE ES ESTE LUGAR?! Ahora como regresaremos?! –Sin darse cuenta de donde estaban, miro a los lados y ahí lo vio, el inmenso castillo, era grande y majestuoso, no pudo evitar poner cara de asombro y al mismo tiempo un extraño sentimiento le broto en el pecho.

-Qué extraño, siento lo mismo que ayer en el rio! Debería acercarme al castillo?! –Sin darse cuenta, daba algunos pasos hacia el castillo lentamente, era como si algo la llamara a ir. De pronto unos ladridos la hicieron reaccionar, Taiyu-kun estaba corriendo persiguiendo unas aves, Miu, volteo a ver de nuevo el castillo, como con ganas de ir, pero como su cachorro se alejaba decidió seguirlo.

-TAIYU-KUN! TAIYU-KUN! Donde se habrá metido ese perro travieso..! –Decía la peli naranja, resoplando por el cansancio, estaba en medio de un bosquecillo cerca a las plantaciones de fruta, era muy hermoso, era como un pequeño prado con césped rodeado de arboles, ella sonrió con alegría y se acerco, cuando vio al cachorro echado en medio del prado, ella sonrió con más ganas, y se acerco y se echo a lado del cachorro; cerro los ojos, y recordó lo que había pasado en el rio, con el cielo.

-SERA!? –Dijo con duda.

Se paro, y aspiro el viento, cerró los ojos y empezó a tararear la canción que siempre venia a su mente, y mientras la tarareaba, las nubes empezaron a tornarse oscuras, y el viento soplaba con ansias, el clima se torno húmedo, ella podía sentir todos esos cambios, y en su pecho sentía su corazón latir aceleradamente y sin darse cuenta, sus labios comenzaron a entonar la letra de una canción; ella no entendía como sabia la letra, pero tan solo fluía de su boca y su mente.

 **Kyou umareta kanashimi ga**

 **Sora e maiagaru**

 **Sora wa mezame kaze wo yobi**

 **Kono mune wa furueru**

 **Anata wo mamoritai unmei ni sawaritai**

 **Koboreta namida mune no kubomi wo**

 **Yorokobi de mitashitai no**

 **It's a tender rain**

 **Anata no moto e kono uta ga**

 **Todokimasu you ni**

 **Donna ni tooku ni hanareteitemo**

 **Shinjiteru tsutawaru koto**

 **Singing in the rain**

 **Ame no shizuku ga utsukushiku**

 **Kagayaiteyuku**

 **Kanashimi zenbu ga kieru sono toki**

 **Sekai wa ugokidasu no**

 **Please come the tender rain**

… ****************************…**

Livi, como todos los días, estaba encerrado en su despacho, con los tramites reales, su mirada seria y fría, no denotaban , ningún tipo de sentimiento, ni siquiera cansancio, Bardwin que se acercaba al despacho con una bandeja de comida, estaba preocupado porque su sobrino no se alimentaba de manera adecuada, toco la puerta y se dispuso a pasar.

-Te traje comida Liiivi-chan!-Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-No necesitó que me alimentes! –Dijo con frialdad el joven rey.

-No digas eso! Livi-chan, imagina que soy una mamá pollito y que deseo cuidar de mi hijo. –Bard lo mira con una carita de ternura.

-TEE DIJE QUE NO QUERIA..! ASI Q…. ¡!-Livi se quedo paralizado, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, su cara se torno abrumada e inestable y volteo hacia la ventana que tenia las cortinas cerradas.

-QUE ES ESO!? –Pregunto Bardwin, con casi la misma cara de asombro de Livi.

-Es..! Es ..El..ES EL SONIDO DE LA LLUVIA! –Ambos miraron en dirección de la ventana, Livi no pudo tolerarlo más rápidamente corrió ah abrir las cortinas y lo que vio no lo pudo creer.

-Es LLUVIA! ES LLUVIA..!-Dijo atónito Bardwin.

-Solo hay una persona que puede invocar esta lluvia.. –Dijo el rey. –NIKE.! –Pronuncio.

Rápidamente el rey salió del despacho corriendo a todo lo que dieran sus piernas seguido de Bardwin que a pesar de ser rápido, era dejado atrás por el rey, que corría con una fuerza sobrehumana, el rey salió de palacio, y pudo sentirlo.

-ES SU VOZ! ES LA VOZ DE NIKE! –Decía con ansias, y la respiración agitada. Miro a uno de los guardias que se había quedado estático al igual que todos en el palacio, todos miraban la lluvia, atónitos; Livi alzo la voz de manera demandante.

-GUARDIAS! –El guardia volteo a ver quien le hablaba y al mirar al rey a pocos metros de él se asusto y titubeando contesto.

-Si.. Si ..Su majestad. –Dijo el guardia.

-TRAE MI CABALLO! RAPIDO…! –En ese instante trajeron el caballo Livi se subió en él y galopo lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde se oía la voz de su princesa, la lluvia golpeaba el rostro del rey, mojándolo por completo, haciendo que su camisa se empiece a notar transparente, demostrando el buen físico que tenía el rey, y sus ansias de encontrarla, le daban unos gestos y aires muy varoniles.

Luego de la partida del rey, Bardwin armo una comitiva, con una tropa de soldados, y siguieron a Livi.

Ya estaba cerca, lo oía tan claro, que no lo podía creer, las lagrimas amenazaban con aparecer, pero no podía, no aun, debía confirmar que era ella, pero algo en su corazón le aseguraba que la había encontrado.

… **.********************…..**

Kono keshiki ga itsu no hi ka

Kareteshimattemo

Sono hitomi ni afureru omoi

Sosogitsuzukeru

Kokoro wo tsunagetai

Itami ni fureteitai

Mezameta asa no nureta daichi ni

Tsubomi wa kitto saiteru

It's a tender rain mimi wo sumashite

Yawaraka na kuuki ni tokete

Shizukani shizukani maioriteyuku

Itsudatte soba ni iru yo

Singing in the rain watashi wa utau

Amaoto ni omoi wo nosete

Doko made mo tsuzuku toki no kanata ni

Mabushii ai ga aru no

Here come the tender rain

Donna unmei mo

Musubiau kokoro wa ubaenai

Donna kanashimi mo hohoende

Sora e to kaeru

It's a tender rain

Anata no moto e kono uta ga

Todokimasu you ni

Donna ni tooku ni hanareteitemo

Shinjiteru tsutawaru koto

Singing in the rain

Ame no shizuku ga utsukushiku

Kagayaiteyuku

Kanashimi zenbu ga kieru sono toki

Sekai wa ugokidasu no

Please come the tender rain

Come! tender rain

Era hermoso, ella nunca se hubiera imaginado capaz de hacer algo tan hermoso, pero al mismo tiempo las dudas venían a su cabeza.. Como era posible que ella sea capaz de hacer caer agua del cielo? Desde cuando podía hacer eso? La lluvia seguía cayendo pero esta vez en menos cantidad, se estaba calmando, y ella solo cerró los ojos para escuchar el sonido, el sonido del agua, era bastante familiar, y la hacía sentir añoranza. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo vio. Vio a un joven mirarla desde unos metros, su mirada era extraña, parecía que la conocía, y ella se sentía extrañamente alterada, su corazón latía con fuerza.

¨(Quien es ese joven? Se me hace conocido! )¨-Miu, miraba al joven y se empezó a poner nerviosa, el no dejaba de mirarla además de que era muy apuesto. Cuando empezó a sentir un poco de pánico, el extraño joven se estaba acercando, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que instintivamente empezó a retroceder, pero sintió un jalón en su brazo, que la jalo de manera brusca, era muy fuerte, y de pronto la abrazo.. Era un abrazo desesperado pero a la vez le transmitía cierta nostalgia y tristeza; al rato reacciona, e intenta separarse, pero no la soltaba, hasta que lo escucho hablar.

-NIKE! NIKE! TE EXTRAÑE COMO NO TIENES IDEA..! CREI QUE MORIRIA! –Ella se quedo estática con lo que le dijo, pero no tardo en reaccionar.

-Te equivocas! Yo no me llamo así! No te confundas! –Replico ella, hasta que sintió que el abrazo se tornaba más posesivo y la abrazo con más fuerza.

-QUE DICES!? MIENTES! –Dijo el rey, acercando su rostro al cuello de esta, y aspirando su aroma. –TU AROMA NO HA CAMBIADO, NO HAY DUDA DE QUE ERES TU.

La joven no pudo evitar ponerse de un color rojo intenso y con todas las fuerzas que tenía, logro separarse y alejarlo, lo miro con fuego en los ojos, y le repitió que ella no era la persona que él buscaba.

El la miro detenidamente y muy serio, y de pronto su rostro cambio, y sonrió de lado, la joven al ver su sonrisa maliciosa, se sintió un poco temerosa, pero no cambio su mirada de fiera. Era como un choque de miradas.

 **CONTINUARA..Me salió un poco largo XD. Pero es que la letra de la canción ocupa espacio, ojala les guste, opinen por favor.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMONE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 6**

Ya estaba muy cerca, podía escuchar su hermosa voz, la canción estaba a punto de terminar y la lluvia empezaba a caer más tranquila.

¨ (NO! DEFINITIVAMENTE DEVO LLEGAR! NO TE IRAS DE MI VIDA DE NUEVO!)¨ –Pensaba el joven mientras galopaba a toda velocidad.

La melodía se detuvo, y él había llegado al lugar, bajo del caballo, camino a toda prisa, todavía no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí parada frente a él. La observo bien, tenía los ojos cerrados y una cara sonriente en dirección hacia el cielo; no podía creer cuanto la había extrañado, se veía hermosa, aunque un tanto cambiada; su cabello había crecido bastante, le caía hasta por debajo de los muslos, y tenía algunos cabellos pegados en el rostro por la lluvia, toda ella estaba mojada, se veía hermosa ante los ojos del rey, su figura se había estilizado, pero ahora el rey la miraba un tanto diferente, se veía bastante provocativa, toda mojada; sin poder evitarlo la recorría entera con la mirada; aunque llevara un vestido sencillo que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas con mangas tres cuartos por el brazo y una faja que le rodeaba el busto y la cintura color azul, con unos lazos en medio que se cruzaban en zic zac, aun así se veía maravillosa.

La seguía viendo, cuando volvió sus ojos a su rostro, y se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando, el cambio su mirada a una seria.

¨ (Como es posible que ella este ahí parada! Y no corra a mis brazos! Acaso no sabe cuánto la extrañe!)¨ -Pensaba el rey, mientras la seguía mirando; hasta que noto que ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

Al principio se enfureció por dentro, pero luego se relajo. –Ya entiendo!, debe ser eso! Ha pasado tres años y yo he cambiado! Capaz y no me reconoce! –Entonces comenzó a acercarse a la joven con paso firme, y vio como esta comenzaba a retroceder, el rey sintió que el alma se le estrujaba al pensar que ella podría irse de nuevo, así que antes de que ella siguiera alejándose la tomo del brazo con severa fuerza y la abrazo fuerte, como para que nunca vuelva alejarse de, el.

Sintió como ella se relajo, pero al momento empezó a poner resistencia; tenía tanto que decirle y preguntarle, entonces él no se contuvo más y puso más presión y le dijo que la había extrañado y que su ausencia había dolido como la muerte misma.

Tenía todo su cuerpo sobre ella abrazándola.. Se sentía tan cálida; pero algo era diferente, el era diferente, había crecido, ahora podía abrazarla con todo su ser y acapararla por completo, ahora ella se veía frágil a su lado; eso hizo sonreír al rey con algo de libido, pensando que ahora su princesa seria suya y nadie nunca más la arrebataría de su lado.

Pero su rostro cambio de expresión, cuando la oyó decir, que él se había equivocado, que él, la confundía. La abrazo más fuerte.

¨ (QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!? QUE NO ERES TU!? A QUIEN QUIERES ENGAÑAR!)¨ -Pensaba el rey con la mirada sombría, por un momento pensó que su princesa lo había traicinionado y que todo había sido un complot para alejarse de su lado cuando se entero que tenía las manos manchadas el día de su cumpleaños hace tres años atrás. Pero luego trato de sacar esos malos pensamientos de su cabeza, y pensó que ella solo estaba jugándole una broma.

Así que de la manera más sensual posible, aspiro su aroma, recorriendo de su cuello hacia la clavícula, de ida y vuelta, y le dijo con una voz ronca que no había duda que fuera ella porque su aroma seguía siendo el mismo; la sintió temblar, entre sus brazos, y noto el sonrojo de su rostro; descaradamente puso una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver lo que le provocaba a ella, hasta que sintió un empujón de parte de su princesa que lo alejo de ella; la miro serio, y ella igual lo miro seria, y con una ira que se empezaba a notar; el solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa al ver que su mujer no había cambiado en nada, seguía teniendo ese carácter fuerte que la caracterizaba; eso lo encendió internamente, ella al verse asechada por sus ojos, enfureció mas, y se le quedo viendo fijamente.

-HENTAI! –Le dijo enojada y ofuscada Miu.

-Siempre lo he sido Nike, tu ya lo sabías! –Decía el joven, mientras se lo decía como si fuera lo más normal. –Acaso está prohibido que me guste tocar y sentir el aroma de mi mujer!? –Decía de manera coqueta este.

La peli naranja otra vez tenía la cara de un color encendido. –MU...MUJER! DIJITE?! QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE YO SOY ALGO TUYO! –Replico esta, apuntando con su mano al joven, y enojada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

Este sentía como un tic entre sus cejas estilo anime, ya le estaba entrando cólera, porque su princesa seguía jugando con él, y el solo quería tocarla, abrazarla y besarla.

-YA BASTA NIKE! VEN VAMOS AL CASTILLO TIENES MUCHAS COSAS QUE EXPLICARME! –Y la empezó a jalar del brazo.

-YA SUELTAME! –Dijo esta con una mirada seria, el empezó a ponerse serio, esto ya se estaba tornando extraño.

-TE DIJE QUE NO ERA LA PERSONA QUE BUSCABAS! –Repitió la peli naranja, pero al ver al joven vio su cara llena de enojo, e ira contenida, y empezó a sentirse un poco insegura, pero luego vio con más detenimiento los ojos azules del joven, no había duda era muy apuesto, pero parecían tristes; ella se sintió algo triste, y otra vez la opresión en el pecho volvió; respiro hondo y dijo de manera tranquila.

-Mira! Creo que me confundiste con alguien más, yo nunca había venido al reino del sol, vivo muy lejos en las montañas, y si vine hoy fue porque mis abuelos me trajeron para que les ayude con algunas compras, ¨(Hay no Obaasan y Ojiisan de seguro que van a matarme cuando se enteren que los seguí hasta el reino del sol!)¨-Pensaba la joven mientras seguía con su relato. –Y pues como puedes ver, todo ha sido una lamentable confusión! –Decía con una gran sonrisa fingida, tratando de no verse nerviosa frente a la poderosa mirada del joven frente a ella. –Y pues como ya solucionamos esto, pues.. Yo me retiro! –Dijo con nerviosismo, apresurando el paso para irse rápidamente de ahí, hasta que sintió un jalón en su brazo, que la hizo soltar un quejido de dolor; cuando volteo a verlo, se topo con unos ojos sombríos, ella prácticamente se quedo helada. –TE DIJE! –Murmuro el joven, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la peli naranja.

-Como?! –Pregunto esta.

-TE DIJE! LO RECUERDAS NO ES CIERTO!? QUE SI TE ALEJABAS DE MI LADO MATARIA A TODOS TUS SERES QUERIDOS Y ASI SOLO YO QUEDARIA EN TU VIDA! –Dijo este, con una voz furiosa; ella sintió su corazón resquebrajarse, no sabía por qué. Normalmente alguien sentiría miedo ante tales palabras, pero ella sentía una inmensa tristeza invadirla, veía a ese joven y en su mirada que aparentaba ser de ira y rabia, ella solo veía un enorme sufrimiento, y sintió mucho dolor al verlo, y unas ansias de abrazarlo y reconfortarlo; pero luego volvió en sí, y empezó a querer deshacerse del agarre, pero no la soltaba, es mas apretaba mas fuerte el brazo, podía sentir mucho dolor, pero no decía nada, ella siempre hablaba y nadie podía callarla nunca, pero frente a este joven parece que se había quedado muda.

No sabía que pensar, estaba confundido. -¨ (Porque ella me rechaza?! Estará fingiendo?! PERO NO LA DEJARE IR! OTRA VEZ NO! )¨-La sostenía muy fuerte, y su respiración comenzó a agitarse, quería gritarle a ella, por la manera como actuaba, pero ella seguía tratando de escaparse de su agarre, y el no pensaba soltarla; hasta que volteo a verle la cara a su princesa, y vio como de sus ojos caían lagrimas, al principio no entendía porque lloraba, pero luego de ver unas pequeñas muecas de dolor en su rostro, se dio cuenta de cuanta presión estaba haciendo en el agarre, retiro rápidamente la mano de su brazo, y pudo ver, la marca de su mano, la piel estaba irritada, y poco a poco se veía como se empezaba a formar un moretón, volvió la mirada a su propia mano, y vio cuan diferente era de hace tres años. Como la había perdido cuando aún era niño no pudo medir sus fuerzas con ella ahora que él había crecido. Se sintió muy culpable, y quiso pedir disculpas, pero al verla solo la vio caminar de espaldas.

¨ (SE ESTA YENDO DE NUEVO! NO! NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO!)¨-Corrió hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazo por la espalda.

-Nike por favor!, no te vayas de nuevo!, YO..YO TE AMO..! –Decía Livi, con lagrimas en los ojos, toda la tristeza que había reprimido por años la descargo en la espalda de Nike. -No puedo soportarlo de nuevo, no otra vez, discúlpame por lastimarte! Yo soy un idiota! –Gritaba entre sollozos.

Ella escuchaba como el lloraba, diciendo ese nombre y rogándole que no se fuera; no pudo evitarlo y lloro junto a él, pero en silencio, sentía mucha pena. ¨(Debó parecerme a la mujer que ama, me gustaría consolarlo pero yo también tengo una vida que me espera)¨ se limpio las lagrimas y volteo a verlo y le esbozo una gran sonrisa y como había llorado hasta hace unos momentos sus ojos estaban brillantes, e hizo que su cara tome un rubor leve en sus mejillas. –Lo siento! Siento no ser la persona que buscas! Pero podemos ser amigos, que te parece!?.

El la miro seriamente con los ojos brillantes del llanto previo. ¨ (Hace cuanto que no la veía sonreír así, había olvidado lo hermosa que se ve!)¨ El seguía mirándola hasta que sonrió de lado, era una sonrisa cálida. Ella se sonrojo un poco y volvió a sonreír con más ánimo. Cuando sintió que la tomaban de la cintura y la levantaban de golpe, y soltó un grito de sorpresa; él, la estaba cargando al hombro. Se puso más roja y empezó a reclamarle y patalear.

-OYE HABIAMOS QUEDADO COMO AMIGOS NO! A LOS AMIGOS NO SE LOS TRATA COMO UN BULTO DE PAPAS! BAJAME AHORA! –Decía la peli naranja mientras golpeaba con sus puños la espalda de Livi, pero este no sentía nada.

-O que harás nike?! –Decía con una sonrisa ladina.

-VOY A GRITAR! –Decía esta con un tono amenazador.

-Grita lo que quieras! Quien me culparía por llevar al hombro a mi esposa! Más bien me aplaudirían! –Decía con burla y egocentrismo el joven.

Cuando se oyó a la tropa de guardias llegar al lugar, del caballo bajo Bardwin.

-LIVI! Que ocurrió?! –Preguntaba el rubio, hasta posar sus ojos en la joven que cargaba su sobrino.

-Esto ocurrió! –Livi bajo a Nike y la sostuvo de la cintura para que no se le pueda escapar. Ella solo jaloneaba y trataba de zafarse.

-NIKE-CHAN! QUE GUSTO ME DA QUE ESTES BIEN! –Decía el rubio mientras corría hacia Nike y la arrebataba del brazo de Livi, para abrazarla con fuerza. La peli naranja, se sintió ruborizar de pies a cabeza, como era posible que un ser humano se pueda ruborizar tantas veces al día pensaba, se quedo estática y se dejo abrazar por el hermoso rubio.

Cuando ella empezó a sentir un escalofrió en su espalda y con temor giro su cabeza para ver que le causaba que su piel se erizara de miedo, cuando vio; una espada se acercaba hacia ella y el rubio, y puso cara de espanto, y se amedrento, hasta que sintió que el rubio se alejo de un salto rápidamente.

-LIVI-CHAN! PORQUE ERES ASI! YO SOLO ESTABA DANDOLE LA BIENBENIDA A NIKE-CHAN! –Decía este. –No es cierto Nike-chan!? –Se acerco a ella se inclino, tomo su mano y la bezo, luego volteo a verla y le guiño un ojo; Livi no pudo tolerarlo mas estaba que botaba humo, y empezó a gritarle a su tío, que no le hablara ni la tocara con tanta confianza.

-Y TU! –Volteo a ver a Nike. –PORQUE RAYOS ESTAS TAN ROJA! –La peli naranja no sabía que responder, y empezó a balbucear y agacho su cara para tratar de ocultar su fuerte sonrojo.

-Bueno dejemos los pleitos de pareja para después! –Decía con cara coqueta el rubio. –Ahora hay que volver al castillo, Nike-chan debe tener muchas cosas que contarnos, además de que están empapados se pueden enfermar.

Livi tomo la mano de Nike para dirigirla a su caballo, pero ella la soltó. Ambos hombres voltearon a mirarla.

-Nike-chan, que ocurre?! –Pregunta el rubio.

-Yo ya le había explicado al joven de aquí!, yo.. yo .no me llamo Nike, mi nombre es Miu, y creo que ustedes se están confundiendo, yo vine al reino del sol por primera vez con Izumi-obaasan y kaito-ojiisan, para comprar productos para la siembra de este año; además que perdi a mi compañero de viaje Taiyu-kun, y debo ir a buscarlo antes que Obaasan y Ojiisan se den cuenta de que no estoy. Lamento si hice que se confundieran. –Dijo esta, con tristeza, se inclino a manera de disculpa y se empezó a dar la vuelta para retirarse.

-DETENTE AHÍ! –Dijo Livi. –TU NO TE IRAS A NINGUN LADO! –Y se empezó a acercar a ella con enojo, y ella por instinto retrocedió.

-ESPERA LIVI, DETENTE. –Dijo el rubio, y Livi volteo a verlo con enojo.

-La estas asustando! –Replico Bardwin.

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME DETENGA! SI NIKE TRATA DE HUIR DE MI! –Decía con rabia.

-CALMATE! Tal vez hay una explicación para todo.! Piensa racionalmente! Deberíamos hablar con los que Nike llama sus abuelos! Así podemos descubrir la verdad.

Nike tenía cara de espanto. –UN MOMENTO! PORQUE DEVEN HABLAR CON ELLOS! YO YA LES DIJE QUE NO ERA LA PERSONA QUE BUSCABAN! TAN SOLO DEJENME EN PAZ..! –Decía la peli naranja frustrada.

-PORQUE NO QUIERES QUE HABLEMOS CON LOS VIEJOS EH! –Le decía Livi, apretando su muñeca. –TALVEZ NOS ESTAS OCULTANDO ALGO!? CAPAZ ESOS VIEJOS DE LOS QUE HABLAS NI EXISTAN Y TODO PARA ESCAPAR DE MI! –Cada vez el aura de Livi se tornaba más oscura, poniendo cada vez más nerviosa a Nike.

-No lo que pasa es que mis abuelos no saben que estoy aquí! Yo me vine oculta en la carreta sin que se den cuenta y si se enteran de seguro que me matan! Ya que son muy sobreprotectores! –Decía la peli naranja un poco avergonzada, ellos la miraron con curiosidad.

Paso como una hora y Livi, Bardwin y Nike estaban de cuclillas en un redondo, mientras Nike les contaba todas por las que tuvo que pasar en el viaje al reino del sol, ambos hombres escuchaban atentamente, luego reían a carcajadas, mientras una Nike roja y avergonzada les recriminaba sus burlas.

-Bueno con eso ya me explique! Ahora entienden!? –Dijo con una sonrisa, Nike a pesar de todo las cosas extrañas que habían pasado, junto a esos hombres se sentía muy comoda y feliz.

Los dos hombres se pusieron pensativos, con todo lo que dijo Nike, y debían averiguar qué había ocurrido hace tres años, y porque Nike parecía haber olvidado todo.

-YA ESTA! YA LO DECIDI! –Dijo Livi. ..Nike y Bard lo miraron con interés. –GUARDIAS! –Dijo el rey. –Si su majestad!-Replico este.

-MAJESTAD! EEE .. ES EL REY!?' –Grito del asombro Nike, pero se le quito al oír lo que el joven dijo.

-VE AL PUEBLO Y BUSCA A DOS ANCIANOS DE NOMBRE IZUMI-SAN Y KAITO-SAN Y TRAELOS A PALACIO PARA UN INTERROGATORIO! –Dicto el Livi.

.EEEHHHHH!? –Grito Nike al ver lo que planeaba Livi.

 **CONTINUARA…. Espero les haya gustado, creo que tendré que planear una estrategia de mercado! =(**

 **Subo continuamente los capítulos, y a pesar de que estoy muy agradecida con todas las personas que dejaron sus REVIEWS especialmente de TENIE-CHAN (ARIGATO! POR TU APOYO =)), E decidido optar por esta estrategia de mercado:**

 **Como saben, la ganancia que recibo al escribir este FIC , es su apoyo, ósea sus REVIEWS, y mi hermana me dijo algo que me dejo pensando; que porque público tan continuamente? Que si sigo así, nadie me dará REVIEWS, porque verán que siempre público.**

 **¨ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO ESTE FELIZ CON LOS QUE E RECIBIDO HASTA AHORA, ESTOY MUY FELIZ!¨ Pero para elevar mis REVIEWS, he decidido, que no publicare el siguiente capítulo a este hasta que mis Reviews mínimo lleguen a 20.**

 **Mientras eso pasa, iré escribiendo los demás capítulos, para cuando reciba los 20 REVIEWS, inmediatamente cuelgue el siguiente capítulo. En serio mil disculpas. Y por favor denme REVIEWS, que ya tengo el siguiente cap. preparado.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMONE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 7**

En el mercado los ancianos, habían terminado de hacer negocios, y se disponían a ir de vuelta a las montañas, no sin antes comprar algunos dulces para su adorada nieta ya que se los había encargado.

-A Miu-chan le van a encantar estos dulces, no crees querido?! –Preguntaba la anciana a su esposo; pero al girarse no lo encontró a su lado, y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada hasta que lo vio parado al frente a un negocio al parecer comprando algo, suspiro resignada. ¨(Al parecer mi querido esposo, quiere demasiado a Miu-chan, que tierno se ve! Comprándole un recuerdo del reino del sol!)¨ -Pensaba la anciana, mientras se acercaba con un rubor en las mejillas al negocio donde este estaba.

-Y estás seguro que este amuleto espanta a los osos!? –Preguntaba el anciano al vendedor, que cambio su rostro a uno de terror, y le quito el amuleto de la mano y cerro inesperadamente el negocio.

-Pero que extraño hombre!-Decía el anciano. –Bueno! Al menos me pude comprar un amuleto para espantar la mala suerte, y uno para espantar brujas! No se para que compre este, pero para algo debe servir! –Decía el hombre para sí mismo, cuando volteo, pego un grito de muerte y juro que no volvería a comprar en ese negocio, por que los amuletos no servían. Pero al mirar mejor se dio cuenta que era su esposa, quien lo miraba con enojo.

-QUE ESTABAS COMPRANDO!? QUERIDO! –Preguntaba la mujer enojada pero tratando de aparentar de que no. Mientras el hombre pensaba. ¨(esta aparentando de que no está enojada, pero de seguro que cuando no hayan testigos no volveré a ver la luz del día)¨ -Pensaba el anciano con temor. Hasta que unos ladridos los hicieron salir de la macabra conversación. Cuando se fijaron bien era el cachorro de su niña que se acerco a ellos y no paraba de ladrar.

-EHHH! ES TAIYU-KUN! –Decía la anciana con la voz alterada. Mientras su esposo, había quedado en blanco, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, solo su mente pensaba en su nieta, que debería estar en estos momentos en casa.

-QUE HAREMOS! QUE HAREMOS! TAIYU-KUN ESTA AQUÍ! PERO Y MIU-CHAN?! ALGO DEBIO SUCEDERLE!–Decía entre llantos la señora mientras jaloneaba de la camisa a su esposo que parecía no reaccionar ante la situación.

Cuando de pronto vieron unos soldados del palacio acercarse, y preguntarles sus nombres, ellos asintieron, y ellos se los llevaron; la pareja solo podía pensar que algo le pudo haber ocurrido a su nieta para que los guardias del castillo los estuvieran escoltando a palacio.

… **..**********************…**

-AHHHHS! –Suspiraba con frustración una joven peli naranja.

-Que ocurre!? –Preguntaba Livi y ella negaba con la cabeza. –Nada.

-AHHHHS! –Decía nuevamente mientras el rey empezaba a tornarse sombrío del enojo.

-BUENO NIKE YA BASTA! QUE ES ESO DE ESTAR SUSPIRANDO A CADA RATO! –Decía el joven con furia.

-COMO NO QUIERES QUE SUSPIRE! NO VES QUE ME ESTAN SECUESTRANDO! –Decía Nike colérica y a la vez sonrojada, mientras montaba un caballo rodeada por los brazos de Livi.

-NO TE ESTOY SECUESTRANDO! TU ERES MI ESPOSA Y TU DEBER ESTA A MI LADO! –Replicaba este.

-Pero si me llevas sin mi consentimiento es secuestro o no?! –Decía la joven de manera irónica.

-Claro, tienes razón, pero resulta que lo que llevo me pertenece, así que no se considera secuestro! –Decía este con una sonrisa ladina. Mientras la joven trataba de mirar a otro lado para evitar el sonrojo.

Al pasar el tiempo, se empezó a divisar el palacio, y Nike no quitaba su cara de asombro, con lo grande que era, y el solo la miraba y esbozaba una sonrisa con cada gesto de ella. Llegaron a los jardines principales, y bajaron del caballo, cuando Nike vio el hermoso jardín lleno de plantas y flores, no pudo evitar sonreír, y acercarse a curiosear, mientras el no dejaba de verla.

-Nike! –Ella lo miro. –Ven!. –Ella se dirigió hacia él y lo siguió dentro del castillo, y se asusto al ver a tantas personas en el salón principal con lágrimas en los ojos.

-NIKE-HIME-SAMA! NIKE-HIME! –Decían con sollozos y emocionados, ella los miro con susto primero pero después la conmovieron, y ella les regalo una sonrisa.

-Ves cuanta falta hacías en el palacio?! Todos te extrañamos Nike-chan! –Decía Bard. –Y sé que no lo recuerdas pero, lamento no haberte podido alcanzar la noche de tu desaparición –Decía este con la cabeza abajo y un sentimiento de culpa que ella pudo sentir, y que la puso triste.

-USTEDES! –Alzo la voz Livi, hacia las doncellas de palacio. –Si su majestad! –Decían estas al unisonó. –Lleven a Nike a sus aposentos y ayúdenla a cambiar sus ropas. –Como usted diga majestad, contestaban.

Tomaron a Nike de la mano y entre las tres doncellas prácticamente la arrastraron mientras Nike trataba de negarse a ir, pero se la llevaron.

-Porque mandaste a Nike-chan a su habitación?! Livi, pensé que como no la habías visto por tanto tiempo, no te despegarías de ella en ningún momento –Preguntaba el rubio con picardía.

-Es lo que más deseo! –Suspiraba el joven rey. –Pero primero debo asegurar todo para que ella no vuelva a poner un pie fuera de palacio. –Contesto con una mirada seria.

-A que te refieres! Acaso planeas tener a Nike-chan encerrada! –Replicaba Bard, con cierta preocupación.

-ASI ES! –Contesto directamente. –NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE SE VUELVA A IR DE MI LADO! Y LOS QUE QUIERAN ALEJARLA DE MI, SUFRIRAN LA PENA MAXIMA! –Dictamino el rey con la mirada fría.

-Livi, te das cuenta que estas cometiendo el mismo error que..! –Dudo en seguir hablando.

-QUE MI PADRE!? –Contesto Livi. El rubio solo lo miro con tristeza.

-Te equivocas Bard, yo no soy igual a él! Nike podrá pasear dentro de palacio todo lo que quiera, y si quiere ver a su familia ellos son libres de venir! Y si quiere ir a verlos, podrá hacerlo pero con migo a su lado! YA VES! No la tendré encerrada sin comunicación externa como lo hizo mi padre. Además que es por la seguridad de Nike! –Dijo Livi con autoridad.

-Crees que a Nike-chan le gustara que la vigilen todo el tiempo!? Sabes cómo es ella Livi es un espíritu libre, no la puedas enjaular!

-SI! SI QUE PUEDO! ELLA ES MIA! –Contesto con ira.

Ambos se miraron de manera retadora, cuando escucharon un fuerte grito, que los saco del trance.

… **.**********************…..**

-KYYAAAAA! –Gritaba Nike. –YA NO! NO PUEDO RESPIRAR! –Decía la peli naranja con la cara roja.

-Tranquila Nike-hime ya por poco queda bien ajustado –Decían las tres doncellas mientras una de ellas jalaba de los brazos de Nike la otra apretaba el corsé de la cintura, y la ultima ajustaba las cintas del corsé con todas sus fuerzas.

En ese momento llegaron corriendo Livi y Bardwin, abrieron la puerta de una patada, y asustados preguntaron que ocurría y cuando vieron la escena de las tres doncellas jalando a Nike de un lado para el otro y la cara roja de Nike, dos gotitas estilo anime bajo por atrás de sus cabezas, y sin poder contener la risa empezaron a reír de manera eufórica hasta quedar tirados en el piso, a más no poder por ver tal escena.

La princesa que no sabía donde ocultar su cara de la vergüenza, se sintió muy enojada por la burla de estos.

-OOYEE! TU! Deja de reírte de esa manera! YA QUISIERA YO VERTE PONERTE UNA DE ESTAS COSAS! QUE MAS PARECE UN ARMA DE TORTURA! –Renegó está apuntando hacia el corsé.

Livi cambio de pronto de la risa a una mirada más seria y algo coqueta. –Mi princesa! Ya te lo había dicho antes, pero como no lo recuerdas lo repetiré! -Y la mira con una sonrisa de lado. –No debes llamarme por OYE TU! Debe ser por mi nombre LIVIUS! –Camina hasta donde esta ella muy despacio, ella al ver su acercamiento y la forma tan sensual en que la miraba empezó a temblar de los nervios y se ruborizo nuevamente, hasta que el llego hasta donde ella, bajo la cabeza hasta el nivel del rostro de Nike y se acerco a su oído y le dijo con una voz ronca y sensual. -O simplemente dime LIVI como solías llamarme. –Al terminar de decirlo y sentir como ella temblaba, acerco su boca más al lóbulo de la oreja y lo mordió suavemente. Provocando un grito fuerte y un golpe de la joven, que lo dejo noqueado en el piso, mientras Bardwin atrás se mataba de risa.

-COMO TE ATREVES HACER ALGO ASI! MALDITO HENTAI! .Gritaba la peli naranja con la respiración agitada y apenas pudiendo contenerse para no golpearlo hasta que el igual se olvide de quien es! mientras las doncellas que se habían alejado un poco volvían a acercarse pero esta vez para sostener a la princesa, que estaba eufórica de cólera, y quería golpear a Livi.

-SUELTENME! SUELTENME! YO LE VOY A MOSTRAR A ESE HENTAI ARROGANTE! A COMPORTARSE COMO SE DEBE! –Gruñía esta. –Hime-sama! Por favor deténgase! –Decían las doncellas.

-SUFICIENTE! –Dijo Livi con severo enojo y se levanto. –AHORA SI RECIBIRAS LA MAYOR TORTURA NIKE! –Decía este con un aura maligna, tanto que hizo sentir escalofríos a todos incluyendo a Nike.

-TU! SERAS CASTIGADA! –Decía este mientras se reía malévolamente y todos miraban la escena temerosos. –USTEDES! –Les decía Livi a las doncellas apuntándolas, las mujeres se amedrentaron pero contestaron. –Si,sii majestad! –decían con miedo. –USTEDES VUELVAN A COLOCARLE EL CORSE A NIKE.! –Dijo Livi con el aura oscura. Mientras todos, caían de espalda estilo anime por la magnitud del castigo.

Seguían discutiendo dentro de la habitación, hasta que un guardia se hizo presente y le informo al rey que habían encontrado a los ancianos que había mandado a buscar. Nike al escucharlo se asusto y pidió hablar con sus abuelos, después de todo ella aun no confiaba del todo en lo que Livi le decía de su pasado.

¨(Es cierto que soy idéntica a la princesa; además no recuerdo nada hasta antes de tres años, justo cuando la princesa desapareció, y lo más importante, puedo invocar la lluvia! Pero me niego a creerlo, hasta que ellos mismos me lo digan.)¨ -Pensaba Nike, pero fue interrumpida por Livi.

-NO! TU NO IRAS! TE QUEDARAS AQUÍ HASTA QUE YO LOS INTERROGUE! Y SI CREO QUE ES SEGURO, RECIEN PODRAS VERLOS! –Dictamino este.

-COMO QUE NO PUEDO VERLOS! ELLOS SON MIS ABUELOS! –Replico Nike.

-HE DICHO QUE NO! ELLOS TE ALEJARON DE MI POR TRES AÑOS Y TE MANTUVIERON CAUTIVA! NUNCA PODRE PERDONARLES ESO! PERO SERE BENEVOLO YA QUE ELLOS TE RESCATARON! –Dijo con autoridad Livi, mientras al ver la tensión del lugar las doncellas y Bardwin se retiraban.

-CAUTIVA DICES!¡? CAUTIVA ME TIENES TU! –Grito esta, con los ojos cristalizados amenazando con dejar escapar lágrimas.

El rey la miro con tristeza, se sentía muy culpable, con Nike por no dejarla verlos, pero tenía que asegurarse de que ellos no trabajan para Úrsula, y que su rescate y exclusión en las montañas no fue un plan del ahora pequeño grupo rebelde que Livi se encargo de ir desapareciendo poco a poco desde hacía ya tres años. Se dio la vuelta, camino hasta los pasillos volteo a verla una vez mas y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Nike veía como él, bajo la cabeza, y volvió a mirarla con culpa, ahí se dio cuenta que él se sentía mal de hacerle eso, y veía la pena en sus ojos, Nike sintió su corazón palpitar muy fuerte al ver esos ojos que guardaban un alma quebrada, estaba a punto de dar un paso adelante para acercarse a él, hasta que vio como él se daba la vuelta, y caminaba hasta el pasillo, y se daba la vuelta a mirarla una vez mas y cerraba las puertas tras de sí, dejando escapar el sonido de una llave, ahí ella se dio cuenta; de que la estaba dejando encerrada, corrió a abrir las puertas pero estas ya tenían seguro.

-OYEE! TU! ABRE LAS PUERTAS! QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS! OYEE! LIVI! –Dijo esta, quien al dejar salir el nombre de, el en voz alta, casi como un grito, se sorprendió así misma y sintió la opresión en el pecho, pero esta vez acompañado de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que la hacía ver toda la habitación dando vueltas.

-Livi!? LIVI! –Dijo Nike, mientras se agarraba la cabeza que no dejaba de doler, hasta que no aguanto más, y vio todo oscuro y cayo inconsciente en medio de la habitación.

 **CONTINUARA…. Hola, pues me hicieron pensar mucho en el tema, y después de analizarlo bien, tienen razón, la verdad estoy contenta en cómo va la historia hasta ahora, ya no me preocupare por los REVIEWS, me basta con que a ustedes les guste, y pueda recibir su apoyo gracias a todas! =)**

 **Seguiré subiendo como hasta ahora, aunque no siempre podre subir casi cada día, como lo he estado haciendo, ya que en estos momentos tengo bastante tiempo libre para dedicarme a escribir que es algo que he descubierto que me encanta! Ya comenzara la etapa de exámenes en mi universidad, pero no se preocupen, no les fallare tratare de tardar máximo una semana, pero si es que puedo publicar antes lo hare no importa que sea un día de diferencia. Cuando sienta que tendré unos días muy ocupados, me encargare de decirles en los capítulos previos, la fecha en la que publicare el siguiente o cuantos días tardare, así pueden entrar a la página directo el día que cuelgue el cap. nuevo ok. GRACIAS A TODAS ..**


	8. Chapter 8

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMONE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 8**

La noche estaba fresca, y húmeda el ambiente era tan reconfortante, ahí estaba ella, junto a él; podía verse a sí misma, se veía sonrojada y el también, pronto se unieron en un beso tímido bajo el hermoso cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, de pronto todo el panorama cambio.

Ahora podía ver un gran salón iluminado y una gran conmoción, mucha gente asustada y se podía sentir los nervios en el aire, ahí estaba el con la mirada llena de ira y un rostro enceguecido por la locura, apuntando con una pistola a la persona que se acercaba con una daga hacia él, mientras otra persona salía desde la parte posterior igualmente con una daga para atacarlo de espaldas, mientras un grito hacia presencia en el salón, era ella misma pero se veía más joven y tenía el rostro agitado con aparente miedo, ella corrió y se interpuso entre él y la persona con la daga quedando herida, al ver la escena vio a la persona que la hirió, una joven, albina. Todo desapareció nuevamente, quedando en la penumbra, estaba oscuro, empezaba a sofocarse, no había nadie ahí. Recordaba a sus abuelos, ya no estaban. Sentía frio, unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, lo extrañaba, extrañaba a aquel joven, no quería estar en esa oscuridad, le consumía el alma; hasta que escucho una voz, que la llamaba por ese nombre, ese nombre que no reconocía, pero que le gustaba, volteo buscando el origen de la voz, y solo pudo divisar una luz, muy brillante, se acerco mientras la luz crecía.

-NIKE! NIKE! DESPIERTA! –Decía Livi con la voz entre cortada, y los ojos vidriosos, llenos de preocupación al ver a Nike sollozar y derramar lágrimas entre sueños.

Levemente Nike abre los ojos y ve a Livi, con la cara de preocupación, automáticamente empieza a sentirse triste, y para no preocuparlo, lo mira y le regala una gran sonrisa, y le dice que está bien. El no se puede contener, y la abraza con fuerza.

-Estaba tan preocupado, cuando te encontré desmayada en la habitación! Fue mi culpa! No debí haberte dejado encerrada! Tal vez te asustaste! Yo, yo lo siento tanto! –Decía Livi, con la voz entre cortada y la respiración agitada, mientras ella escuchaba atenta todo lo que decía y sentía una extraña emoción al ser abrazada por él, quería corresponderle al abrazo, pero no se atrevió.

-Está bien! No te preocupes. Mira estoy bien! –Decía Nike mientras se separaba del abrazo y agitaba sus brazos para mostrarle que estaba bien y le regalaba nuevamente una gran sonrisa, ganándose una mirada llena de amor de parte de él, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Nike que se sonrojo, y empezó a mirar a otro lado para evitar que el notara su sonrojo, cosa que fue inevitable.

-Porque esta tan roja mi princesa si se puede saber!? –Pregunto Livi en tono seductor.

-QUE.. QUE!? NO, NO SE DE QUE HABLAS! Dijo esta evadiendo la mirada de Livi. –YO SOLO ESTOY ATURDIDA POR EL DESMAYO! –Se excusaba Nike. -UN MOMENTO!-Voltea Nike a ver a Livi. –ACASO YO NO ME DESMAYE AHÍ!? –Señala apuntando al lugar donde había caído inconsciente y se ve así misma sentada en la cama.

-Así es! Acaso crees que yo te iba dejar tirada en ese piso tan frio, que clase de esposo seria si hiciera eso!? –Decía Livi, con una mirada coqueta y burlesca mientras la miraba intensamente.

-TU! ME CARGASTE!? –Preguntaba Nike con un sonrojo vivido que parecía que resplandecía.

Livi internamente se mataba de risa, de ver como la cara de Nike tomaba ese color tan vivido con enterarse de que la había cargado en brazos pero luego pensó mejor la situación y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro en voz alta. ¨(Como puede ponerse nerviosa al enterarse de que tan solo la cargue en mis brazos! No puedo imaginar cómo va reaccionar cuando quiera hacer algo mas con ella! )¨.

-Que sucede!? Porque suspiras? –Pregunto Nike.

-EH!? –Dijo Livi al verse atrapado, no quería decirle lo que había pensado para no asustarla. –LO QUE PASA! ES QUE MI CUERPO ESTA AGOTADO! NUNCA PENSE QUE TE HUBIERAS PUESTO TAN PESADA NIKE! –Decía este en tono burlón, mientras veía como Nike cambiaba su sonrojo por una mirada sombría y se veía un aura oscura emanar. Cuando se sintió un frio en la habitación y de pronto un chasquido, como un corte que le corto unos cuantos cabellos a Livi, que lo amedrento a él y la sorprendió a ella.

-OYE! PORQUE HICISTE ESO DE NUEVO! –Decía con furia este.

-YO! YO LO SIENTO! –Decía esta, con cara de sorpresa y a la vez de culpa. –No sabía que podía hacer algo así, en serio, además dijiste otra vez? Significa que ya lo había hecho cierto –Decía Nike, con culpa, hasta que recordó el porqué de su enfado. –UN MOMENTO! NO SE COMO LO HICE! PERO NO DEVO DISCULPARME POR ESO! FUE TU CULPA! COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE ESTOY GORDA!-Recriminaba esta mientras estaba de rodillas en la cama apuntando a Livi con la mano y mirándolo con furia.

El solo la miro, y empezó a reírse, se sentía muy feliz, hace ya tanto tiempo que no tenían ese tipo de discusiones, y eso le demostraba cuanto le había hecho falta ella, cuanto la había extrañado y definitivamente cuanto la necesitaba para vivir.

-KYAAA! .Gritaba Nike al darse cuenta que la ropa que traía cuando se había desmayado había cambiado, ahora traía un camisón blanco corto, con tiros, y algunas cintas rosas. –DIME! HENTAI! QUIEN CAMBIO MIS ROPAS! –Y lo miraba con una aura asesina, mientras él la miraba de arriba abajo, ya que esta estaba de rodillas en la cama, ella al darse cuenta de la mirada de Livi, se cubrió con la sabana que hasta hace rato la cubría.

-Obvio yo te cambie! No iba permitir que nadie más tocara a mi mujer! –Dijo Livi con una mirada burlesca esperando la reacción de su esposa. Y no se hizo esperar mucho porque sin que él se diera cuenta un almohadazo lo golpeó en la cara provocando su enojo.

-ERA SOLO UNA BROMA! LAS DONCELLAS SE ENCARGARON DE TUS ROPAS! –Dijo este recriminándole su ataque.

Pero Nike no dio su brazo a torcer, y le recalco que era su culpa por andar haciendo bromas que se pueden malentender, haciendo un puchero. El la miraba de una manera muy dulce, siempre que ella hacia esos gestos, le daban unas enormes ganas de abrazarla y besarla, así que dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida, porque si no se iba de ahí de seguro que le saltaba encima. Cuando escucho su voz.

-Livi! –Dijo Nike, con su mirada fija en el.

¨(Acaso me llamo por mi nombre?!)¨ -Dijo Livi, volteándose a mirarla. –Que ocurre Nike?! –Pregunto este.

-Tuve un sueño extraño. –Respondió Nike, sentándose en la cama aun cubierta por la sabana.

-Quieres contármelo? – Pregunto él, acercándose tranquilamente y sentándose a su lado, ella asintió y empezó a contarle el sueño y el empezó a sonreír brevemente mientras ella lo miraba curiosa.

-Estas recordando, de a poco, pero lo haces! –Dijo Livi con una sonrisa.

-Entonces esos eran recuerdos?! –Dijo ella en voz alta, y luego se le vinieron los colores a la cara. .E-ESO SIG-SIGNIFICA QUE EL NIÑO DEL SUEÑO ERAS TU! –Dijo abochornada, recordando el beso del sueño.

Él, la mira con ternura al ver su sonrojo y le afirma que si, mientras ella se pone más roja e instintivamente se lleva una mano al rostro cubriéndose la boca, cosa que hace que el se ría.

-UN MOMENTO! SIGNIFICA ENTONCES QUE ME CASE CON UN NIÑO! –Decía Nike con cara de espanto.

-Correcto! Y luego tú me dices pervertido a mí! –Le reprocha este, mientras le lanza un guiño a ella, haciendo que esta sienta tanta vergüenza que sale de la habitación corriendo hacia el pasillo, pero no dura mucho ya que al momento está volviendo a la habitación pero encima del hombro de este, quien no puede evitar reírse por la conducta infantil de Nike.

-Que pasa contigo Nike?! Se supone que aquí yo soy el menor! Pero tu comportamiento parece menor que el mío! –Dice con burla este, mientras la coloca en la cama. Ella se pone roja y se enoja.

-LO QUE PASA ES QUE TU NO ERES NORMAL! ERES SOLO UN MOCOSO HENTAI PRECOZ! –Decía con bochorno y enojo.

-Uhmm. Pues de que soy un pervertido, no te lo voy a negar –Le hace un guiño –Pero de mocoso ya no tengo nada, quieres que te lo demuestre?! –Sonríe arrogantemente mientras se con su mano agarra la quijada de Nike y acerca su rostro al de ella, quedando solo a centímetros de distancia escuchando solo sus respiraciones, el se queda un momento así, viendo a Nike con un rubor en las mejillas y con los ojos cerrados por los nervios, que la hacían ver tierna, sonrió de lado al ver que ella no se apartaba de él y rozo sus labios delicadamente, pero al ver que ella seguía estática, profundizo el beso, al que ella correspondió, Livi agarro con ambas manos el cuello de Nike para atraerla más hacia él, la besaba de manera posesiva pero al mismo tiempo delicada, para que ella no se amedrente; se separaron para tomar aire, Nike estaba completamente roja, y respiraba agitadamente a falta de aire. El, la miraba de manera tierna, y se acerco a su oído a susurrarle.

-Debó retirarme! Puesto que si no lo hago de seguro que hare más que besarte! –Le susurro al oído y luego le sonrió.

Ella estaba totalmente agitada, por lo ocurrido, además que se moría de la vergüenza por haberse dejado llevar por el beso. Vio como él se alejaba hacia el pasillo.

-No te dejare encerrada, pero quiero que descanses, así que hazme caso y recuéstate y duerme un poco. –Dijo Livi antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse hacia su despacho.

Nike, estaba muerta de la vergüenza, pero decidió hacerle caso a Livi, así que se recostó intentando dormir un poco. Algunas horas, sus ojos se empezaron a abrir dándose cuenta de que el sol estaba resplandeciente afuera, al parecer ya hacía tiempo que había amanecido, de pronto se sentó de golpe asustada, con todo lo que había ocurrido con Livi, olvido algo muy importante.

¨(No puede ser, Obaasan y Ojiisan, lo olvide por completo! Que habrá pasado con ellos!?)¨ -Pensaba Nike, en eso oyó la puerta, y vio entrar al rubio de cabellos largos que acompañaba siempre a Livi.

-Como estas Nike-chan? Livi me conto lo sucedido! El estaba muy asustado por ti! Pero ya veo que te ves mejor –Decía con una sonrisa tierna.

-Gracias por preocuparse por mí, pero dígame usted, me conoce? –Pregunto con curiosidad esta.

-Pues si Nike-chan, nos conocemos, nosotros éramos AMANTES! –Le dice jugando este esperando a ver la reacción de Nike.

EHHH!? –Decía esta con una cara de espanto y un fuerte sonrojo. Que hizo que Bardwin se matara de la risa, no podía parar de reírse por la reacción de Nike.

-Que linda te ves Nike-chan, cuando estas sonrojada! –Seguía riéndose. –Yo solo estaba jugando contigo. –Se seca las lágrimas que le salieron por tanto reír. –En realidad yo soy el tío de Livi, y soy un gran amigo tuyo, además del primer ministro –Decía este, mientras volvía a sonreír al ver la cara furiosa de Nike.

-ASI QUE ES DE FAMILIA! –Decía Nike molesta. –Que cosa? -Preguntaba el. –EL ANDAR JUGANDOLE BROMAS A LAS PERSONAS! –Respondía ella con ira. El solo la miraba sonriendo como aceptando lo que ella había dicho, pero fue interrumpido por ella.

-Perdón, puedo hacerle una pregunta? –Preguntaba ella seriamente.

-Claro Nike-chan, pero por favor, no me hables de manera formal, dime Bard. –Decía con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, Bard –Decía con una sonrisa. –Bueno lo que quería preguntar es que ocurrió con Obaasan y Ojiisan –Dijo Nike con un tono de preocupación. Bardwin la miro seriamente, se veía que ella estaba realmente preocupada, pero no podía decirle nada por orden de Livi.

-Tranquila Nike-chan, todo está bien, pero no es a mí al que debes preguntarle eso es a Livi. –Contestaba este.

-Entiendo. –Decía Nike, con un suspiro.

-Bueno creo que debo dejarte descansar, y es mas también deberías alimentarte. –Le sonrió señalando hacia una mesita que daba a la ventana donde había una gran diversidad de platos deliciosos. Nike no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa, y levantarse de golpe, viendo toda la comida, reflejada por el sol de la mañana y sin esperar más se sentó a degustarla, y Bardwin la miraba antes de cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa llena de ternura, para luego cerrar la puerta y dirigirse al despacho de su sobrino.

… **..**********************…..**

En el despacho Livi estaba concentrando en algunos papeles, además que debía pensar como volver a presentar a Nike a la sociedad, pensar en eso le infundía un terrible miedo, y si algún enemigo de palacio quería vengarse de, el haciéndole daño a su princesa? O si Úrsula volvía al enterarse de que Nike seguía con vida?. Toda clase de preguntas le rondaban en la cabeza a Livi, pero el mundo debía saber que la princesa había vuelto, además de que era primordial avisarle a la familia de Nike, con la que había cortado todo tipo de relación después de la desaparición, ya que se sentía muy culpable por no haberla podido cuidar como se debía. En eso escucho la puerta de su despacho abrirse y a Bard entrar.

-Livi –Dijo en tono serio. Nike-chan, me pregunto por los ancianos que la cuidaban, pero tranquilo no le dije nada, le dije que tu hablarías con ella! –Respondió Bardwin al ver la mirada seria que le lanzo su sobrino, Livi se paro, y se volteo hacia la ventana pensativo; luego volteo mirando a Bardwin.

-Claro que le contare lo que sucedió a Nike, pero no todo! –Dijo este con un tono serio.

-No deberías esconderle nada a Nike, si tu le dices ella enten.. –Livi lo interrumpió con un golpe en su escritorio. –Ya no hablemos de eso! –Dijo livi alzando la voz.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mi! –Prosigue Livi.

-Qué es?! –Contesto el rubio.

-Debes ir a buscar a un viejo amigo. –Respondió Livi, con una leve sonrisa y una mirada de añoranza.

CONTINUARA… Espero les agrade el capitulo.. =) comenten por favor.


	9. Chapter 9

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMONE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 8**

FLASH BACK

Livi estaba sentado en su trono en el salón principal, esperando. Hasta que oyó como las puertas se abrían y dos guardias entraban escoltando a dos ancianos de aspecto humilde.

-Su majestad, he aquí lo que se nos encargo, dieron una reverencia, y se fueron dejando ahí a los ancianos, que miraban temerosos al rey. Ambos ancianos se reverenciaron y guardaron silencio.

-SABEN POR QUE LOS HE HECHO ESCOLTAR!? –Pregunto Livi con una voz autoritaria.

-No majestad pero suponíamos que se trataba de nuestra nieta –Decía el mayor y le continuaba su esposa –Lo que pasa es que ella está perdida, mi señor, nosotros no sabíamos que ella nos había seguido hasta acá! Ella es muy despistada, y tenemos mucho miedo por lo que le haya sucedido, por favor majestad díganos si es por ella que nos ha hecho venir? Tal vez le ocurrió algo? O se metió en algún problema con el reino? –Decía la anciana, con la voz a punto de quebrarse en llanto, y la mirada aguada.

¨(Parecen que son sinceros)¨ -Pensaba Livi, sin cambiar su mirada que demostraba poder.

-Pues sí, su nieta como ustedes la llaman! tiene relación con el palacio! de hecho en estos momentos se encuentra aquí! –Decía Livi, más tranquilo pero sin cambiar de gestos.

-Mi señor, si ella ha hecho algo, para ofenderlo a usted o a su reino, le pido nos disculpe, nosotros nos la llevaremos inmediatamente, prometemos que no volverá a ocurrir algo así. –Se excusaba la mujer, con un tono de angustia.

-SE EQUIVOCAN ELLA NO ABANDONARA PALACIO! –Decía con un tono más alto. Los ancianos empezaron a angustiarse más al oír lo que el rey dijo.

-Enserio mi señor, si ella a cometido algún error, por favor le pido me castigue a mí, yo ya soy viejo, ella es joven y tiene una vida por delante. –Decía el anciano con lagrimas en los ojos, cosa que Livi no paso por alto, convenciéndose cada vez mas de que esos ancianos no podrían haber planificado nunca llevarse a Nike ni podrían pertenecer al grupo rebelde.

-En realidad ustedes merecen un severo castigo! Porque ustedes me robaron lo más valioso que tenia! –Decía Livi, en tono alto. Los mayores solo se sorprendieron ante la acusación.

-Majestad, le juro que no le hemos robado nada. –Respondía el mayor.

-SI QUE ME ROBARON! PERO COMO USTEDES NO SABEN QUE ME ROBARON, LES PERDONARE LA VIDA! SI ME CUENTAN QUE ES LO QUE PASO HACE TRES AÑOS, CUANDO ENCONTRARON A LA QUE DICEN QUE ES SU NIETA! COSA QUE ES MENTIRA!. –Contesto Livi, dejando a la pareja anonadada, y con mucho temor al saberse descubiertos; así que asintieron y empezaron a contarle todos los sucesos desde que encontraron a Miu-chan.

-Para que ustedes sepan, les diré! Hace tres años, un grupo rebelde a la cabeza de Úrsula antigua reina del reino del hielo, ataco palacio infiltrándose en mi fiesta de cumpleaños; esa noche mi esposa Nike fue herida y envenenada, al parecer ese veneno no tenia antídoto en estas tierras, así que como su esposo, salí en busca de ese antídoto, pero al regresar me entere que Úrsula había secuestrado a Nike quien sabe con qué fines, pero en la persecución Nike había caído a un precipicio que desembocaba en un rio; a pesar de los esfuerzos que hicimos por encontrarla había desaparecido.

Los ancianos no podían creer lo que habían oído, su adorada nieta era en realidad la esposa del rey del sol, y ellos no lo sabían y la habían tenido viviendo con ellos en las montañas. Viendo como estaba la situación la anciana no pudo más y se soltó en llanto, siendo reconfortada por su esposo, que también lloraba. Livi, se sintió muy mal por ellos, por juzgarlos tan mal sin saber cómo habían sucedido exactamente las cosas, pero a la vez estaba resentido ya que si ellos hubieran devuelto a Nike mucho antes, el no hubiera cometido tantos errores.

-Como ya saben la verdad! Les pido que se retiren! No se les dará ningún castigo, ya que ustedes salvaron a Nike! Pero no vuelvan a acercarse a palacio! –Dictamino Livi.

-Majestad! –Dijo la mujer. –Por favor, le pido que me deje ver a mi niña, ella debe estar asustada, ella no recordaba nada, ni quien era! Nunca en estos tres años se ha separado de nosotros! Por favor! Permítame verla! –Rogaba la mujer.

-NO! –Dijo con furia el rey.

-Entonces por favor! Permítame trabajar en palacio como sirvienta, no tiene que pagarme nada, trabajare gratis! Solo quiero estar a su lado, ella es lo único que tenemos! –Decía la mujer esta vez mas angustiada, mientras su esposo la sostenía de los hombros.

El rey sentía culpa y pena pero ya había decidido que lo mejor para que Nike recordara era alejarla de ellos.

-DIJE QUE NO! –Alzo la voz Livi e hizo llamar a los guardias quien se llevaron a la pareja, con una señora muy angustiada, que hacia un escándalo llorando, y haciendo que todos los sirvientes se queden mirando sorprendidos por la escena.

La pareja fue escoltada por los guardias hasta afuera, de palacio, estaban muy tristes, pero antes de que los guardias se fueran el anciano alzo al perrito que había pasado desapercibido en la situación anterior, y se lo dio al guardia diciéndole que era la mascota de la princesa y que se lo entregara; este dudo un poco pero lo acepto y se lo llevo.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

… **.*******************…**

Ya estaba atardeciendo, en el reino del sol, y Nike estaba sentada en el ventanal viendo el paisaje, se sentía triste sin saber nada de sus abuelos, hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante!. –Dijo Nike. Y se vio entrar a un hombre de edad media, con anteojos puestos, era alto y caminaba con una mirada seria, hasta pararse en medio de la habitación.

-NIKE-SAMA! –Decía en un grito este con varias lagrimas cayendo de su rostro dramáticamente, y le daba una gran reverencia.

-EH,ehh, no, no necesita inclinarse tan efusivamente.-Le decía Nike al hombre un tanto avergonzada. Mientras atrás de, el hombre aparecía Livi, acercándose hasta donde estaba Nike, quien no pudo evitar ponerse roja al recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

-Nike, el es Neil, es mi más leal compañero. Y desde ahora lo veras seguido, porque también es mi consejero. Además de que tú le tenias mucho cariño, ya que él era muchas veces tu profesor y consejero. –Decía Livi con una sonrisa, provocando el llanto más fuerte de Neil.

-MAJESTAD! –Decía Neil llorando con más ganas, emocionado por todo lo que había dicho Livi.

-YA DEJA DE LLORAR! –Decía Livi avergonzado. Mientras Neil, no dejaba de llorar, se retiro para dejar solos a los reyes.

-VAYA QUE NEIL SIEMPRE HA SIDO BASTANTE EMOCIONAL! –Decía Livi.

-Livi. –Decía Nike, obteniendo la atención de este. –Quería preguntarte acerca de mis abuelos! –Decía Nike.

Livi se puso a pensar un poco, y contesto. –Pues si hable con ellos, me contaron cómo te rescataron, y como viviste con ellos por estos tres años, les dije que no les daría ningún castigo, porque ellos no sabían que tú eras la princesa; después de eso se fueron. –Termino de decir este.

-Solo se fueron?! No pidieron hablar con migo?! –Pregunto Nike con tristeza.

-Así fue! Solo se fueron! Claro después de que les dije, que estarías bien, y que con migo nada te faltaría. Lo aceptaron y se fueron. –Dijo Livi, sintiéndose muy culpable.

-Entiendo! –Dijo esta. –Pero igual me gustaría ir a verlos! –Replico. Livi contesto al instante. –No creo que sea posible! Es que ellos dijeron que te quisieron mucho, y que no querían despedirse de ti para que no se sintieran mal. –Explico Livi.

-Ya veo! –Dijo ella, volteando a ver a otro lado, para que no se note que las lagrimas empezaron a caer. Pero él lo noto, y se sintió el peor de los hombres al hacerla llorar.

-Ya ha oscurecido! Te dejo, para que te acostumbres al lugar! Y para que descanses, mañana te tengo un regalo! –Le dijo este para levantarle el ánimo, pero ella no volteo seguía mirando a través de la ventana, el se acerco, bajo su cabeza a la altura del cuello de ella, y le dio un beso en el hombro le deseo buenas noches y se retiro.

… **.******************…**

Ya había amanecido, y el sol empezaba a entrar por la ventana, Nike, sintió el sol y abrió los ojos, se estiro un poco, y sonrió, era un día hermoso, volteo a un lado de la cama y lo que vio la hizo ponerse más roja de lo que nunca había estado, es mas la escena daba como para que le diera una hemorragia nasal. Ahí estaba el durmiendo plácidamente a su lado con la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo y la otra mitad tapada con la sabana.

-KKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAA! –Pego un grito que pudo haber despertado a todo el palacio.

Livi abrió los ojos por el grito, y la miro sonriéndole. –Hace mucho tiempo que no despierto con uno de tus gritos! –Le dijo en un tono provocador.

-MALDITO! QUE HACES EN MI CAMA! –Dijo con furia.

-DE QUE HABLAS!? ESTA ES MI CAMA! –Le dijo aparentando inocencia.

-QQQUE! QUE ESTAS INSINUANDO! QUE YO ME METI EN TU CAMA!? –Respondió brava. El solo sonrió.

-Me refiero que esta es nuestra cama! Los matrimonios duermen juntos! O acaso esperas que yo duerma en otra habitación?! Que dirán mis subordinados?! –Le reprocho en tono de burla a Nike.

-AUN ASI NO LO ACEPTO! VETE A DORMIR A OTRO LADO! –Replicaba esta avergonzada.

-Pero si te hago caso en eso!, pues el consejo, se empezara a poner inseguro por nuestro alejamiento, ya que las parejas normales duermen en la misma habitación! y nos empezaran a exigir que tengamos un heredero! Acaso quieres que nos exijan eso? –Decía el astuto rey con una mirada picara.

-HHEREDERO!? –Gritaba esta, apenas pudiendo tragar saliva por la incomodidad de la situación. El rey solo podía reírse ante tal situación. Quería levantarse de la cama hasta que oyó nuevamente un grito ensordecedor.

-KKKYYAAA! –Grito Nike. –QUE TRATAS DE HACER! NO TE LEVANTES!

-Porque?! –Preguntaba este mirándola con una sonrisa.

-COMO QUE PORQUE! PORQUE ESTAS DESNUDO! QUE NO TE DA VERGÜENZA! HENTAI! –Reprochaba Nike.

-AAAHHH! Con que era por eso! –Decía sonriendo, hasta que se destapo totalmente la sabana y ella grito pero el traía un pantalón puesto.

-UMHH?! ACASO NO ESTABAS DESNUDO?! –Se preguntó Nike, mirando que traía pantalón.

-INSINUAS QUE DEVERIA DESNUDARME!? –Le guiño el ojo Livi a Nike provocando que esta le diera un almohadazo, y este se enojara.

De pronto se abrieron las puertas de golpe y entraban Neil y Bardwin a la habitación.

-NIKE-CHAN! QUE OCURRE OIMOS TUS GRITOS! –Dijo Bardwin desesperado junto a Neil. Pero sus bocas por poco y se caen hasta el piso al ver la escena frente a ellos. Una Nike muy muy roja echada en la cama, con un Livi semidesnudo encima de ella agarrando sus manos, mientras las plumas de las almohadas volaban en el aire.

-QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A NIKE-CHAN! LIVI! –Decía el rubio con enojo, al ver como su sobrino se sobrepasaba con la que era como su hermana.

-SU MAJESTAD! ASI NO SE HACEN LAS COSAS! DEBE SER MAS DELICADO! –Decía un Neil sonrojado.

-A QUE SE REFIEREN! YO NO LE ESTABA HACIENDO NADA INDECOROSO! SOLO ESTABAMOS DISCUTIENDO! –Decía en su defensa el rey, que al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban se ruborizo e inmediatamente se hizo a un lado, no sin antes tapar a Nike con la sabana, ya que su camisón se había levantado y ella se veía muy provocativa.

Livi se levanto rápidamente, saco a rastras de la habitación a los dos hombres, le dijo a Nike aun ruborizada que bajara a desayunar abajo y cerró las puertas.

… **..*****************…..**

 **CONTINUARA… Tranquilas chicas, Livi no le hizo nada malo a los ancianos, solo alejarlos por un tiempo, ya que piensa que si ella sigue apegada a esos tres años en los que vivió con ellos, pues inconscientemente puede afectar en la recuperación de sus recuerdos. Espero les guste, el cap. Comenten que les pareció. =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMONE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 10**

-Neil enviaste al mensajero!? –Pregunto Livi.

-Si majestad, dentro de unos días la familia de Nike-sama sabrá que ella está aquí y se encuentra bien. –Asegura Neil.

-Bien!. Bard necesito que te encargues de la organización del baile para informar el regreso de Nike asegúrate de enviar las invitaciones a los mandatarios de todos los reinos y a los nobles para el baile. –dice Livi.

-Está bien Livi! Como tu digas! Pero antes tengo una pregunta que hacerte, desde hace rato que tengo curiosidad; pero porque traes esa extraña caja en tus manos, eh? –Pregunta bard, con suma curiosidad acercándose a mirar con curiosidad la caja.

-Yo también iba preguntar lo mismo majestad! –Dice Neil, acercándose al igual que Bardwin a mirar la caja pero este la miraba con recelo. –Algo se siente extraño en esta caja! –Continua Neil acercándose más a la caja –ACHUUU! –Estornuda este, amedrentando a los demás.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta interrumpe la actividad en la sala, y entra Nike, Livi al verla cambia su cara a una de sorpresa y embeleso. Nike llevaba un vestido con mangas cortas color celeste que traía un pequeño corsé azul con cintas y bordados de flores blancas, que ajustaba su pequeña cintura y por detrás del corsé dejaba caer una cinta más gruesa atada en forma de un lazo, la falda del vestido tenia algunos volados que le daban movimiento y caía hasta por debajo de las rodillas; unos zapatos azules con tacones bajos acompañaban al vestido; el cabello que antes le caía por los lados del rostro al haber crecido su cerquillo fue atado hacia atrás y agarrado con un listón sencillo color blanco dejando al resto del largo cabello suelto y ondulado. Nike se dio cuenta que todos en la sala se habían quedado callados cuando ella entro, así que se sintió algo avergonzada especialmente porque Livi no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Pasa algo?! –Pregunta Nike para romper el silencio.

-Te ves muy hermosa! –Le dice Livi serio y sin quitarle la vista de encima. Mientras escondidas atrás de las puertas del salón están las tres doncellas felices y cansadas al ver el enorme trabajo que les costó vestir y arreglar así a Nike, pero valía la pena al ver al rey de nuevo feliz.

-Eh En serio? Pues… gracias!–Contesta algo nerviosa Nike.

-NIKE CHAN! En serio que luces estupenda! No quieres dejar a mi sobrino y huir con migo?! –Le dice Bardwin a Nike mientras se le acerca y le ofrece la mano coquetamente, cosa que enoja a Livi que empieza a gritarle que si no se aleja de ella lo mandara a prisión.

-Que bien volver a ver al Livi de antes! –Dice Bardwin volteando a ver a Livi con una sonrisa de triunfo. Livi solo voltea a mirar a otro lado ignorándolo.

Nike solo ve todo ese alboroto y la relación de esos dos y sonríe, pero al ver hablar a Livi, y ver sus gestos con más detenimiento Nike empieza a pensar muy seriamente sobre sus sentimientos. ¨(Sera verdad que amaba tanto a Livi, como todos dicen?! Pero solo era un niño en esa época! Tal vez sea cierto, si no porque mi corazón late tan fuerte cuando se acerca o me mira con esos ojos tan profundos!)¨ -Piensa Nike.

-Nike! Nike! –Pregunta Livi al ver que Nike no reacciona. Estas bien!? –Pregunta el mismo, pero esta vez se había acercado a ella y estaba parado justo delante de ella, al notar el acercamiento Nike se sorprende no se había dado cuenta en qué momento Livi se había acercado tanto, ahora podía ver sus azules ojos más de cerca, y se queda inmóvil sin pronunciar una palabra mirándolo fijamente.

-Te ocurre algo?! –Pregunta este, subiendo su mano hasta la mejilla de ella acariciándola tiernamente. Nike no lo esquiva, solo se queda mirándolo intensamente y de pronto sus ojos se empiezan a aguar y unas lagrimas empiezan a caer.

-PORQUE LLORAS!? QUE TE PASA? TE DUELE ALGO!? –Pregunta Livi esta vez con un tono de preocupación, la toma de los hombros y al ver que ella no contesta la abraza para tranquilizarla.

-No, no me dejes sola! Livi. –Dice en un susurro apenas audible, pero Livi lo escucho, se sorprendió que ella dijera eso pero la abraza con más fuerza. –Nunca más te dejara Nike! Lo prometo! –Responde en el oído de Nike. Y ella deja de llorar y sonríe, pero al darse cuenta de que tenían público y que la estaban mirando ruborizados, ella se avergüenza así que ligeramente rompe el abrazo y vuelve a mirar a Livi a los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho! Yo, yo no sé porque! Pero verte me hizo sentir nostalgia y tristeza! –Dijo Nike con una mirada seria. –Creo que mi mente quiere recordarte.-Dijo esta vez con una sonrisa; mientras Livi la miraba fijamente, bajo su cabeza ocultando sus ojos al sentirse incapaz de ocultar sus emociones de la gran felicidad que le daba el que ella le dijera eso, pero no se contuvo mas y la tomo de la cintura y la jalo hacia su cuerpo para abrazarla nuevamente, sorprendiéndola.

-Livi! Aquí no! Nos están viendo. –Decía Nike avergonzada ante la muestra de cariño.

-Está bien! Pero tendrás que compensármelo! –Le susurro Livi al oído, mientras soltaba a Nike y se daba la vuelta para irse dejando a una Nike ruborizada, pero que lo siguió hasta sentarse frente a él en la mesa del salón donde el desayuno estaba servido.

-EEEHHHM! Livi!?. Lamento interrumpirte mientras tomas el desayuno con la hermosa Nike-chan! PERO NEIL Y YO! ESTAMOS PARADOS AQUÍ DESDE HACE MEDIA HORA! Y NO NOS PRESTAS ATENCIÓN! A PESAR DE QUE TE HABLAMOS SOLO ESTAS AHÍ SENTADO MIRANDO A NIKE-CHAN CON ESA CARA DE EMBELEZO! MIENTRAS NIKE-CHAN TAMPOCO NOS HACE CASO MIRANDO LA COMIDA CON LA MISMA CARA CON LA QUE TU LA MIRAS A ELLA! –Grita Bardwin a todo pulmón para que Livi le preste atención.

-EHH? A lo siento Bard, que decías? –Pregunta Livi con una sonrisa mirando al rubio, que cambio su cara a uno de ira contenida.

-DECÍA QUE NO NOS PRESTAS ATENCION! NI SI QUIERA TE HAS DADO CUENTA QUE EL POBRE NEIL ESTA APUNTO DE DESMAYARSE CARGANDO ESA EXTRAÑA CAJA TUYA! –Responde Bardwin apuntando hacia Neil que esta con la cara y las manos rojas.

-Majestad! Creo que le tengo alergia a lo que hay dentro de esta caja! Y lo más extraño es que! LO SENTÍ MOVERSE VARIAS VECES! –Dice con miedo Neil.

-AHHH! Cierto había olvidado la sorpresa de Nike! –Dice Livi.

-SORPRESA!? –Preguntan al unisonó los dos hombres.

-Una sorpresa para mí? -Pregunta Nike curiosa.

-Así es! Toma Nike! Esto es tuyo! Pero trata de que no se acerque a Neil, al parecer es alérgico! –Contesta con una sonrisa Livi, mientras se acerca a Nike hasta donde está sentada, y le entrega la caja.

Al ver la caja Nike siente curiosidad, y decide abrirla, y una alegría inmensa la invade al ver el contenido de la caja.

-EEH ES, ES TAIYU-KUN! –Grita de alegría mientras saca al pequeño perro de la caja quien estaba igual de feliz que Nike; y lo abraza.

-GRACIAS! –Nike mira fijamente a Livi y le sonríe y él le devuelve la sonrisa, y vuelve a su asiento.

-Nike! Hoy mismo enviaremos un mensaje al ducado de Rain para avisarle a tu familia de tu regreso! Y dentro de unos días se celebrara un baile en tu honor!. –Dice Livi.

Nike solo lo mira fijamente y asiente.

… **.**************************….**

Mientras no muy lejos del castillo, en el pueblo, una pareja de ancianos está trasladando sus cosas a su nuevo hogar.

-Querida estás segura de esta decisión? –Pregunta el anciano.

-Si! Ahora que ya no hay razón para que nos quedemos permanentemente en las montañas, deberíamos pasar una temporada en la casita que tenemos en el reino del sol! –Contesta firme la anciana.

-Pero a ti nunca te gusto la el bullicio del pueblo! –Dice el hombre.

-No importa! Me acostumbrare! –Decía esta mientras bajaba unas cajas de la carreta para meterlas a la casa y volver por otras.

-Se que lo haces por Miu-chan, no me negué porque yo también la extraño! –Dice el hombre mirando en dirección al castillo.

La mujer se detiene y mira a su esposo. –Se que la querías demasiado igual que yo! A pesar de que el rey nos ordeno volver a nuestro hogar y no acercarnos a Miu-chan, no podemos dejarla, por lo menos no hasta que recuerde todo, se lo debemos, ya que la aislamos del mundo por egoístas! –Se reprocha la mujer.

-Ya no te sigas echando la culpa tu sola, fuimos los dos! Pero lo que importa es que ahora ella podrá recuperar su vida y sus recuerdos! Y nosotros debemos ayudar con eso! –Le dice su esposo mirándola fijamente.

-Si! Ahora solo debemos devolverle esos objetos a Miu-chan! Y ver si gracias a eso ella pueda recordar algo! –Dice firmemente la mujer.

… ****************************…**

DIAS DESPUES

-NIKE-SAMA! NIKE-SAMA! –Grita Neil, mientras recorre el castillo de esquina a esquina. –NIKE-HIME-SAMA! NIKE-HIME-SAMA! NIKE-HIME-SAMA –Gritan también las tres doncellas encargadas de Nike.

-Que ocurre Neil?! –Pregunta Bardwin.

-PE-PE-PERDI A NIKE-SAMA! SU MAJESTAD VA A COLGARME! –Decía Neil al borde de las lágrimas.

-A QUIEN DIJISTE QUE PERDISTE!? –Pregunta un Livi con una mirada maligna atrás de Neil, a quien le recorre un escalofrió de los pies a la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Livi.

… **..********************….**

Era aun temprano en la mañana y Nike estaba recostada en medio una pastura rodeada de un bosque junto a Taiyu-kun mirando las nubes, a su lado habían muchas flores de diferentes colores y el viento se podía sentir fresco; Nike disfrutaba de todo lo que sea naturaleza; en esos días que habían pasado ella se había acostumbrado totalmente a Livi, se llevaban muy bien aunque la mitad de veces se peleaban se podría decir que su relación había mejorado mucho, y además de eso se llevaba muy bien con todos los del castillo; pero lo único que no le agradaba a Nike era que se aburría mucho encerrada en el castillo.

-SE PODRIA SABER QUE HACES AQUÍ! –Decía Livi, bajándose de su caballo para acercarse molesto hacia Nike que acostada en el césped.

-EH?! LIVI! Que haces aquí? –Preguntaba Nike mientras se sentaba.

-ESO DEVERIA DECIR YO! NO CREES! NEIL Y TODOS EN EL CASTILLO ESTAN A PUNTO DE PERDER LA CABEZA! –Contesto Livi.

-LIVI! DEVERIAS DEJAR DE AMENAZAR A LA GENTE CON QUE LOS MANDARAS A PRISION! O QUE MERECEN LA HORCA! Y ESO INCLUYE CON CORTARLES LA CABEZA! –Reprochaba la peli naranja.

Livi la miraba con enojo mientras escuchaba lo que Nike le decía. –EN QUE MOMENTO SI SE PUEDE SABER YO E AMENAZADO AH ALGUIEN CON CORTARLE LA CABEZA! EH! –Contestaba enojado.

-AHM! No lo has hecho?! Como siempre paras amenazando a Bard, pensé te gustaba andar amenazando a la gente!. –Contestaba de manera natural, Nike.

-PUES NO! YO NO HAGO ESO TIPO DE AMENAZAS! A MENOS QUE SEA BARD! ADEMAS A LO QUE ME REFERIA CON QUE PERDERAN LA CABEZA ES QUE TODOS ESTAN COMO LOCOS BUSCANDOTE! –Contestaba renegando Livi.

-Ahhh! Era eso! Lo que pasa es que me aburría mucho dentro del castillo y el clima aquí es muy bonito, además de que Taiyu-kun se aburría también. –Decía Nike excusándose.

-Cada vez pienso mas, que ese perro es mala influencia para ti! –Contestaba Livi mirando al perro con celos. Al ver la cara de Livi, Nike no pudo evitar la risa, haciendo que espontáneamente Livi igual riera.

-Bueno es hora de irnos. –Decía Livi. Pero de pronto la mano de Nike sostuvo la de él y lo empujo para caer sentado a su lado, el quiso quejarse pero se detuvo al ver la cara de sonriente de Nike.

-Quedémonos un rato más! Mira no crees que la pradera es realmente hermosa! –Decía Nike mientras miraba la hermosa pradera llena de flores que eran mecidas por el viento.

-Muy hermosa! Hermosa! –Repetía el, pero mirándola a ella, solamente a ella.

-Si verdad! –Decía Nike volteando a ver a Livi que la miraba muy intensamente, ella se ruborizo al ver que él se refería a ella con lo que dijo; pero lo siguió mirando aunque estuviera avergonzada de la situación en la que estaban, pero no podía evitar mirarlo.

-Tú eres hermoso. –Dijo inconscientemente Nike, Livi la escucho perfectamente, se ruborizo un poco, nunca pensó que ella se atreviera a decirle algo así; Nike al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho quiso evadir la situación vergonzosa.

-EH! Creo que, que es, es hora de irnos! –Dijo nerviosa, pero al querer levantarse su mano es detenida por la de él, que no le permite pararse, y con la otra mano el toma su quijada y la hace mirarlo, suavemente acaricia su mejilla y recorre su mano hasta tomar delicadamente uno de sus largos cabellos que lo acerca hasta sus labios y aspira su aroma, ella comienza a ponerse más roja, pero no lo ignora; Livi vuelve a su mano hasta la quijada de ella y mientras la sostiene se acerca lentamente hasta el rostro de ella y la besa tiernamente y ella le corresponde.

Al terminar el beso, Livi se separa lentamente de ella, y la mira a solo unos centímetros de distancia del rostro de ella. –Gracias por existir! Mi hermosa reina! Con tigo el mundo es hermoso! –Termina de decir Livi, mientras Nike lo mira con emoción y sentimientos encontrados; se miran con amor y empiezan a acercarse nuevamente, hasta que Livi se empieza a sentir observado y voltea a ver el lugar.

-SU-SU-SU MAJESTAD! LAMENTAMOS HABER INTERUMPIDO! NOSOTROS MEJOR NOS RETIRAMOS! –Decía un Neil sonrojado y avergonzado, junto a unos guardias igual de sonrojados que se retiraban del lugar; dejando a los reyes rojos de pies a cabeza.

 **CONTINUARA…..Quiero aclarar un error en el capitulo anterior a este, algunos se habrán dado cuenta que decía capitulo 8 pero en realidad ese era el nueve, perdón por el error, lo corregiré.**

 **Espero les agrade el cap. creo que tarde en publicar este capítulo más que en cualquier otro, pero no rompí mi promesa no ha pasado más de una semana.**

 **Respecto a las dudas que tienen algunas del fic, ya había pensado en eso y claro que hay respuestas para esas cuestiones, pero se irán desenvolviendo a medida que se vaya dando la trama, así que sean pacientes, no quiero adelantarme a los hechos, porque estaría apresurando la historia, quiero tomármela con calma ya que deseo publicar muchos más capítulos, no deseo que sea muy corto.**

 **Una cosa más =) Juguemos un juego.. Deseo saber un poco de las personas que me dejan sus REVIEWS. DE QUE PAIS SON USTEDES? USTEDES SABEN DE QUE PAÍS SOY?**

 **Hagamos esto. La primera persona que acierte y me diga de que país soy le voy a regalar un capitulo extra dedicado a esa persona, y no solo eso, esa persona puede dejarme la idea que quiera, sobre lo que quiere ver en este fic.. Ejemplo: que hizo Livi en los tres años que no estuvo Nike, o como Nike encontró al perrito de la historia Taiyu-kun. (Estos son solo ejemplos no significa que la que gane deba necesariamente preguntarme esto o quiera que escriba de esto).**

 ***La persona que desee participar en el juego, dígame su nacionalidad primero y luego la nacionalidad que crea que tengo.**

 ***Ya saben el primero que acierte en mi nacionalidad será la ganadora o ganador.**

 ***Este tendrá derecho a sugerir una idea de lo que quiere ver en un capitulo extra que hare, además de que se le será dedicado el capitulo extra a la persona y a su país.**

 ***Para las personas que no acierten, no se preocupen sacare otro juego debes en cuando con otra pregunta.**

 ***Para no ser tan mala, les daré una pista mi país se encuentra en Latinoamérica.**

 **SUERTE! POSDATA: Si alguien casualmente viene del mismo país que yo también será incluida en la dedicatoria.**


	11. Chapter 11

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMONE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 11**

Todos en el pueblo estaban muy alegres, esa misma mañana se había esparcido la noticia de que el rey había anulado el decreto de prohibición a las festividades, los aldeanos estaban felices pero no sabían el porqué de este cambio tan repentino de parte del soberano; pero toda la atención se dirigía a la fiesta dentro del palacio, donde los nobles habían estado llegando desde temprano.

-BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS! –Decía el rey en todo su esplendor, desde la cima de las escaleras, todas las damas solteras, habían venido en sus mejores galas para llamar la atención del joven rey, puesto que el rey había organizado una fiesta por primera vez desde hacía ya tres años, todos los nobles supusieron que era para encontrar una nueva esposa entre las hijas de los nobles, así que las expectativas se podían sentir en el ambiente.

-La razón por la cual he organizado esta fiesta, es para darles una noticia importante. –Los murmullos empezaron a escucharse, todos estaban curiosos de la noticia, pero la mayoría pensaba que era por la elección de una nueva reina. –No se alteren, por favor, yo no seré el que les diga la gran noticia que le incumbe al reino entero, ustedes mismos se darán cuenta de que trata al escucharla. –Esta vez todos se pusieron más impacientes, ya que no era la noticia que esperaban escuchar, además que no entendían lo que había querido decir el rey. ¿Escucharla? ¿a quién?, todos se lo preguntaban, pero continuaron con la fiesta, mientras muchos nobles aprovechaban la situación y presentaban a sus hijas ante el rey. Pero a Livi no le interesaba, más bien se sentía impaciente.

-Hime-sama, usted realmente se ve muy hermosa! Todos pensaran que es un ángel! –Decían las tres doncellas ruborizadas, al ver a su princesa tan hermosa; mientras Nike agradecía los cumplidos igual de ruborizada que ellas por la vergüenza.

-Nike-sama está usted lis… NIKE-SAMA!? –Pregunta Neil, sorprendido. –NIKE-SAMA REALMENTE USTED SE VE MUY HERMOSA, SU MAJESTAD NO PODRA CREERLO CUANDO LA VEA SALIR!

-Gracias Neil! –Decía Nike soltando una pequeña risita.

-Pero Nike-sama está segura de que lo quiere hacer? Recuerde que solo lo hizo una vez desde que perdió la memoria! Y su majestad está un poco nervioso por ese asunto! –Decía Neil serio.

-Estoy segura! –Afirmaba Nike con seguridad.

-Está bien. –Respondía Neil, un poco nervioso.

-Bard, donde está Nike?! Porque no aparece hasta ahora?! Crees que le haya sucedido algo?! Tal vez se desmayo de nuevo en su habitación?! –Preguntaba Livi con un tono de preocupación.

-Tranquilízate Livi! Nike-chan está bien! Neil está con ella! Además que puede pasarle! Lo máximo que le pasaría es que su corsé le apriete demasiado! –Decía Bardwin, con una sonrisa burlona. Cosa que relajo a Livi que sonrió al imaginarse esa situación. Pero fueron interrumpidos ante el sonido de la voz de Nike. Todos voltearon a buscar a la persona que empezaba a tararear la canción, pero nadie la podía ver, hasta que el cielo empezó a oscurecer, y el sonido dejo de escucharse como un tarareo y paso a ser cantado completamente.

 **Kyou umareta kanashimi ga**

 **Sora e maiagaru**

 **Sora wa mezame kaze wo yobi**

 **Kono mune wa furueru**

 **Anata wo mamoritai unmei ni sawaritai**

 **Koboreta namida mune no kubomi wo**

 **Yorokobi de mitashitai no**

Todos los invitados se sentían familiarizados con la canción pero no podían creerlo hasta que por las ventanas se podía apreciar la lluvia caer, y entonces en ese momento se confirmo, todos sabían quién era la única persona que podía invocar la lluvia. Y ahí apareció ella captando toda la atención de las personas en el salón, todos se quedaron asombrados por que la princesa Nike estuviera viva pero al mismo tiempo estaban impactados, por su apariencia. En esos tres años, el cuerpo de Nike se había estilizado mas, se veía un ´poco más alta, sus curvas se veían más pronunciadas, y su rostro se veía un poco más maduro, para todos los hombres del salón ella había dejado de ser esa princesita joven que era muy hermosa pero aun joven; para convertirse en toda una mujer.

 **It's a tender rain**

 **Anata no moto e kono uta ga**

 **Todokimasu you ni**

 **Donna ni tooku ni hanareteitemo**

 **Shinjiteru tsutawaru koto**

 **Singing in the rain**

 **Ame no shizuku ga utsukushiku**

 **Kagayaiteyuku**

 **Kanashimi zenbu ga kieru sono toki**

 **Sekai wa ugokidasu no**

 **Please come the tender rain**

Toda las personas estaban hipnotizadas con lo que estaban viendo, nunca se hubieran esperado que vieran de Nuevo a la princesa Nike, todos la creían muerta, pero su sorpresa no era solo el verla viva, si no también ver su apariencia, se veía angelical, y los invitados no eran los únicos hipnotizados, también en la misma situación se encontraba Livi.

¨(Como puede ser posible que no la hubiera visto así antes de que se presentara en la fiesta! Si la hubiera visto antes, habría podido asimilar tanta belleza, pero no! No lo hice! Y en estos momentos estoy aquí como un tonto admirándola y amándola más cada segundo que pasa!.)¨ -Pensaba Livi, mirando fijamente a Nike. Ella traía un vestido con pequeñas mangas blancas transparentes que caían por debajo de los hombros y la parte del pecho tenia forma de corazón pero con esa parte del vestido azul y ajustaba la cintura con un corsé del mismo color, en la parte de la cadera, había un lazo blanco que caía alrededor del vestido que era azul en la primera parte hasta por encima de las rodillas, y las telas de abajo eran blancas, dándole volumen al vestido, el cabello había sido trenzado por los lados y recogido un poco hacia atrás, y Nike había decidido cortarse nuevamente un cerquillo rememorando a su anterior apariencia; el cabello que caía por detrás estaba levemente rizado y muy largo, adornado con algunas flores pequeñas de color blanco que caían junto al cabello, traía los labios levemente pintados con un tono rosa muy natural.

 **Kono keshiki ga itsu no hi ka**

 **Kareteshimattemo**

 **Sono hitomi ni afureru omoi**

 **Sosogitsuzukeru**

 **Kokoro wo tsunagetai**

 **Itami ni fureteitai**

 **Mezameta asa no nureta daichi ni**

 **Tsubomi wa kitto saiteru**

 **It's a tender rain mimi wo sumashite**

 **Yawaraka na kuuki ni tokete**

 **Shizukani shizukani maioriteyuku**

 **Itsudatte soba ni iru yo**

 **Singing in the rain watashi wa utau**

 **Amaoto ni omoi wo nosete**

 **Doko made mo tsuzuku toki no kanata ni**

 **Mabushii ai ga aru no**

 **Here come the tender rain**

Mientras Nike invocaba la lluvia, podía sentir los nervios a flor de piel, a pesar de que tuviera los ojos cerrados, sentía sus miradas, pero trataba de no pensar en todas las personas que la estaban viendo, y prefirió concentrarse en el sonido que producía la lluvia; jamás se cansaría de ese sonido, para ella era como la música misma, le daba paz y la relajaba, era parte de ella. Pero en ese momento de concentración un recuerdo llego a su mente, fue repentino.

¨(ES CIERTO LOS MATE! ESTO ES LO QUE ES! TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE NACER DE NUEVO TU ME REVIVISTE! SIN EMBARGO SI ME RECHAZAS DEVO MATAR OTRA VEZ?! NO TE PERDONARE! SI ME DEJAS NO TE VOY A PERDONAR! SI HUYES TE MATARE! NO, NO TE VOY A MATAR, PERO VOY A MATAR INCLUSO A LOS CONOCIDOS DE TU FAMILIA! NO VOY A DEJARTE ESCAPAR! SERIA BUENO SI TE QUEDAS AQUÍ Y ME HACES FELIZ!)¨.

Esa noche, esa fatídica noche, donde todo el calvario de Livi empezó, sucedió algo así. Nike cambio su rostro de pronto, a uno afligido, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero quería abrirlos para no pensar en ese recuerdo que la había invadido, la lluvia de Nike comenzó a brillar de un tenue celeste, las personas se sorprendieron al ver el brillo de la lluvia de Nike, pero Livi estaba muy preocupado, el podía sentir el cambio de los sentimientos de Nike, era extraño, la veía fijamente, y se dio cuenta de las muecas que hacia su rostro, entonces tuvo miedo, tuvo miedo de que algo le pasara a ella.

-DETENTE! –Grito en voz alta Livi, haciendo que Nike detuviera su canto y las personas del salón volcaran su atención hacia él. Nike lo mira un poco impactada por su interrupción. Y Livi avanza hasta donde esta ella y la agarra del brazo mirándola seriamente.

-Que tienes?! –Pregunta con la mirada fija en ella.

Ella lo mira preocupada. ¨(Como supo que algo no andaba bien conmigo? Lo que vino a mi mente era un recuerdo? No! Livi, nunca diría algo así! Un momento! Ahora que lo recuerdo, dijo lo mismo el día que nos vimos por primera vez en el prado! No! No! Debe existir una explicación para todo! Puedo sentirlo, Livi no es una persona mala! El solo ha sufrido demasiado. )¨ No es nada Livi, no te preocupes. –Le dice con una sonrisa fingida, que él no se la cree, así que la mira con más insistencia para ver si al fin ella le decía la verdad. Hasta que es interrumpido por Bardwin.

-Lamentemos todo esto señores! –Dice en voz alta. –Lo que pasa es que el rey es un hombre que ama mucho a su esposa y se preocupa por ella; es por eso que reacciono así! La princesa Nike tenía un resfrió y el rey Livious no quería que ella cante por su salud, pero nuestra princesa insistió porque quería demostrarles a todos ustedes cuanto los apreciaba y agradecerles su asistencia! –Termina diciendo Bardwin, mientras los reyes tenían dos gotitas resbalando de sus cabezas estilo anime. Todos los invitados, oyen la explicación del primer ministro y empiezan a sonreír, todos murmuraban lo gentil y hermosa que era la princesa Nike, y que, que bien que haya regresado sana y salva; y el clima se empieza a animar nuevamente, mientras Livi se lleva a Nike a un lugar más privado para conversar con ella.

-Dime que ocurrió! Te conozco Nike! Tus sentimientos me llegaron a través de tu canto! Era extraño! En que pensabas, mientras cantabas?!–Decía el rey firmemente, esperando una respuesta.

Nike no sabía cómo responder ante su pregunta. ¨(No puedo decirle, ese recuerdo, el se sentirá mal, además debo averiguar que mas hay tras este recuerdo!)¨ -Ya te dije que no era nada Livi, es solo que… pues… eto…-Dudaba de responder Nike, y ponía al rey furioso, detestaba que ella le ocultara cosas.

-QUE ES! –Pregunta esta vez mas enojado, se puede apreciar su aura oscura.

-Pues.. Lo que pasa es que… NO TE VAYAS A REÍR! …Dice Nike, mientras él la sigue mirando igual. –PUES QUE ME APRIETA DEMASIADO MI CORSE Y MIENTRAS CANTABA NO PODIA RESPIRAR! –Dice con dramatismo Nike esperando haber sido lo suficientemente creíble para que Livi ya no la moleste. No se escucha nada, ella esperaba que él le dijera algo, pero se quedo en silencio, cuando ella intenta verlo, puede sentir como el silencio se rompe para pasar a la risa incontenida de Livi.

-JAJAJJAJJAJJ! E-EN SERIO NIKE? ESE ERA EL PROBLEMA?! JAJAJJAJAJA–Reía a carcajadas el joven rey; mientras Nike no podía mas con su cara de ira y vergüenza.

-DEJA DE REIRTE LIVI! NO SABES LO HORRIBLE QUE ES ANDAR TODO EL TIEMPO CON ROPA TAN AJUSTADA! –Decía furiosa Nike.

Livi al oír lo que dijo Nike, no pudo evitar pensar en lo gracioso que sería avergonzarla un poco mas.-Pues, si tanto te molesta esa ropa ajustada! Yo prometo que ni bien termine la fiesta yo me desharé de esa ropa que te tortura tanto! –Dice Livi tomando el listón blanco que rodeaba la cintura de Nike, para sacárselo de un tirón, cosa que para Nike paso como en cámara lenta, al ver el listón volar entre sus manos, su sonrojo se hizo evidente y subió la mirada hacia el rostro de Livi y lo vio mirarla como si se hubiera salido con la suya, con esa sonrisa arrogante y la mirada puesta sobre ella; no pudo con tanta vergüenza.

Un sonoro golpe hizo parar la música del salón, todos voltearon a ver que había pasado, pero no se veía nada, así que la música comenzó de nuevo y todos continuaron con la fiesta, mientras dos personas se miraron casi al mismo tiempo y salieron rápidamente de el salón para buscar a los reyes. Cuando llegaron hasta donde ellos, quedaron asombrados con la situación. Livi y Nike tirados en el piso, ella encima de, él; una de las zapatillas de Nike botada a unos metros de ellos, el listón de Nike colgado en una de las estatuas del pasillo, Livi no traía puesto el saco, el chaleco estaba tirado a metros de distancia de ellos, y la camisa de Livi estaba siendo estrujada por Nike que intentaba sacársela. Neil y Bard, miraban la escena en silencio, mientras Nike le gritaba a Livi y esta tenía el rostro sonrojado. Hasta que ambos hombres no lo soportaron más y empezaron a reírse, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido para que los del salón no se dieran cuenta. Pero no podían quedarse viendo ese espectáculo por siempre así que decidieron separarlos, antes de que hagan algo más bochornoso.

-SUELTAMEN BARD! YO LE ENSEÑARE A LIVI, A NO JUGAR CON LAS PERSONAS! –Decía Nike furiosa, mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Bard.

-QUE TE PASA NIKE! YA NI AGUANTAS LAS BROMAS! TE HAS VUELTO VIEJA Y ABURRIDA! –Decía Livi burlándose de ella.

-VI-VIEJA! A QUIEN LE DICES VIEJA EH! TU MOCOSO PRECOZ! PERO SI TANTO QUIERES JUGAR A QUITAR LA ROPA! YO IGUAL JUGARE! VAMOS! DEJA QUE CONTINUE CON LO QUE EMPEZE! –Le dice enojada.

-Nike! Nike! Nike! –Decía, en tono de burla, negando con la cabeza. -Estas cosas las podemos continuar en la habitación no te desesperes tanto! –Dice este en burla, mientras le guiña el ojo y le sonríe de lado. Eso hace que ella enfurezca más.

-NO! YO QUIERO JUGAR AQUÍ! VAMOS A VER QUE OPINAN LOS DEL SALON DE CÓMO SE VE EL REY DEL SOL EN ROPA INTERIOR! –Respondió Nike riéndose; cosa que le hizo recuerdo a Livi sobre la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar ella hace poco, cuando él no se esperaba que ella responda a su juego, y se le lance encima. Entonces ambos empezaron a pelearse mientras eran separados nuevamente, hasta que fueron reprendidos severamente por Neil que al ver el escándalo que hacían podían ser escuchados por todos los nobles del país.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, Nike recorría el salón encantadoramente, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a ese círculo, mientras era observada por un orgulloso Livi, que no apartaba su vista de ella. Todo era sumamente cansador para ella.

-Detesto andar con tacones! Pero no falta mucho para que la fiesta concluya! Eso es bueno, todo salió bien! –Decía Nike mientras caminaba por uno de los salones buscando un lugar tranquilo donde sentarse y quitarse los tacones. Hasta que la vio.

-O-OBAASAN?! –Dijo Nike en voz alta.

CONTINUARA…. Espero les guste el capitulo. =)

Pero ahora, hablando del juego que propuse el anterior capitulo. Aquí están los resultados:

Me dijeron que era de México, Venezuela, Argentina, Chile, y Colombia.

*Aun nadie acertó. =(

*Pero seguiré con el juego. No se olviden del premio que se lleva la o el que gane. =)

Pero les agradezco que se hayan animado a participar XD Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS. LAS QUIERO MUCHO.

Siempre tratare de dar lo mejor en este fic. Estoy pensando hacer otro, del anime y manga Skip Beat(Obvio sobre mi pareja favorita Kioko y Ren), o de Inuyasha (Si me enfoco en Inuyasha, no se ofendan , pero quiero escribir un Sessh X Kagom)

Ya tengo la idea para ambas historias, pero no estoy segura aun si debería escribir una más. Que opinan escribo una más, o me espero y me concentro 100% en Soredemo?


	12. Chapter 12

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMONE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 12**

-O-OBAASAN?! –Dijo Nike en voz alta.

… **..************************…**

FLASH BACK

En el pueblo, caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a su hogar un anciano, hace poco que se habían establecido ahí, y con el dinero que tenía ahorrado con su esposa, lograron abrir un pequeño negocio.

-Querida ya llegue! –Decía un anciano con una sonrisa, al entrar por la puerta. –¨(Que extraño, no me contesto)¨-Pensaba este. – Izumi? EH?! QUIEN! QUIEN ES USTED SEÑORITA?! QUE HACE DENTRO DE MI CASA?! –Preguntaba el hombre a la mujer que estaba en medio del saloncito de espaldas.

-No me reconoces?! Kaito! –Preguntaba, la mujer dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

-I-I-IZUMI?! IZUMI! Q-QUE HACES VESTIDA ASÍ?! –Decía el hombre sorprendido, y con un leve rubor al ver a su esposa vestida como una doncella de palacio.

-Porque te sonrojas Kaito!? Me veo muy bien cierto! –Decía la anciana con una sonrisa picara en la cara.

-SI TE VES MUY BIEN! SI NO ME HUBIERAS MOSTRADO TU ROSTRO! JURARIA QUE PARECIAS UNA JOVENCITA! –Decía el hombre con sinceridad, y una dulce sonrisa. Sin percatarse que su esposa emanaba una energía oscura por lo que su inocente esposo le dijo. –EH? Qué te pasa Izumi? Porque traes esa cara? –Pregunto el hombre, hasta que vio una silla volar en dirección hacia él, que por suerte esquivo llevándose un gran susto, pero que cambio a una cara de arrepentimiento al ver a su esposa enojada con cara de asesinar a cierto marido.

-N-NO ME MALENTIENDAS IZUMI! YO-YO-YO! A LO QUE ME REFERIA ERA A QUE SI NO TE HUBIERAS VOLTEADO A VERME DE FRENTE YO NO TE HUBIERA RECONOCIDO PERO COMO VI TU DULCE Y HERMOSO ROSTRO, PUES, PUES SUPE QUE ERAS TU! Y NO UNA JOVENCITA DESCONOCIDA! –Decía en voz alta y en modo de suplica y piedad hacia su esposa. Ella solo lo mira, con cara de advertencia, ya que detesta que le recuerde que ya es una mujer mayor, a pesar que en lo físico no se le notara, era una mujer esbelta y alta con cabellos castaños largos que siempre tenía atado en un moño, excepto por esta vez que lo tenía suelto con una cola baja, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, su rostro presentaba algunas arrugas de la edad, pero eso no evitaba que se siguiera viendo hermosa, había sido una madre muy joven, y su hija también lo fue pero murió en el parto de Misame, dejando a cargo de la niña a los abuelos, en esa entonces ellos se veían jóvenes aun, para ser abuelos, pero desde la muerte de Misame, sus rostros habían decaído, y se veían mas descuidados en cuanto a su apariencia, pero todo empezó a volver a lo que era antes cuando Miu paso a ser parte de sus vidas, devolviéndoles la vitalidad a sus vidas.

-Dime Izumi, porque traes puesto ese disfraz de doncella de palacio? –Preguntaba el hombre con curiosidad.

-No es obvio querido?! Me infiltrare dentro de palacio para hablar con Miu-chan!. –Decía con seguridad la mujer.

-Q-QUE?! NO ME DIGAS QUE PRETENDES SECUESTRAR A MIU-CHAN! –Decía con espanto el esposo.

-PERO QUE CREES QUE SOY! UNA BRUJA MALVADA! –Preguntaba la mujer molesta.

No recibió contestación de parte de él. –ASÍ! QUE CREES QUE SOY UNA BRUJA MALVADA EH!? –Gritaba la mujer histérica.

-NO! NO! COMO CREES! TU ERES UN ANGEL IZUMI! –Decía el hombre sonriendo avergonzado.

La mujer, solo lo mira de reojo, balbuceando algunas cosas de rabia. –NO PLANEO SECUESTRAR NI NADA DE ESO! QUE TE QUEDE CLARO! No le voy a robar su vida nuevamente! Ella merece ser feliz! –Decía cambiando su tono de ira a uno de tristeza y culpa.

-Entonces por qué vas a palacio? –Pregunta este.

-No lo recuerdas? Tengo que devolverle las cosas que encontramos ese día que ella llego a nuestras vidas. –Dijo firmemente.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

… **..************************….**

-O-OBAASAN?! –Dijo Nike en voz alta.

-hola cariño! –Contesto una mujer con una sonrisa dulce.

-OBAASAN! –Grito Nike, mientras corría hacia la mujer para darle un abrazo y llorar en su hombro. –Te extrañe! Te extrañe mucho! –Decía entre sollozos. –Donde está Ojiisan?! Está bien!? Tengo tantas cosas que contarte!? Porque estás aquí?! Porque no vino Ojiisan?! Sabias que Taiyu-kun está aquí?! Ustedes lo dejaron?! Porque no se despidieron de mi?! –Nike comenzó a preguntarle cosas a la mujer a mil por hora, y la mujer siempre que le quería responder era atacada por otra pregunta, pero no podía con la dicha de tener a su niña de nuevo en sus brazos y escuchar su incesante parloteo que tanto había echado de menos.

-MIU! DETENTE! –La paró en seco la mujer, mientras Nike se quedaba tiesa, ya que su obaasan solo le decía su nombre sin apelativos cuando iba a decirle algo serio o iba a reñirle.

-Lo siento mi niña no quería alzarte la voz, pero necesito hablar con tigo en un lugar donde nadie nos vea, debe ser rápido, no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí! –Decía la mujer, pero esta vez en un tono más bajito, cosa que hizo reaccionar a Nike, al darse cuenta bien de la situación.

-Un lugar escondido? Poco tiempo? U-un momento! OBAASAN! QUE HACES CON ESA ROPA! –Pregunta Nike con asombro.

-SHHHH! –La silencia la mujer. –No alces la voz! Esta ropa? Pues me la puse para infiltrarme dentro del castillo! –Decía la mujer. –Ahora vamos a algún otro lugar, ahí hablamos. –Decía la mujer ya en un tono preocupado, cosa que hizo que Nike la llevara a otro lugar.

-Aquí estamos bien, esta es mi habitación! –Decía Nike con una sonrisa.

-Es muy bonita! –Decía la mujer con asombro y tristeza.

-Porque te pones triste obaasan? –Preguntaba Nike.

-Lo siento mucho! En verdad lo siento! Por nuestra culpa, tu perdiste parte de tu vida! Y, y nosotros fuimos egoístas y te privamos de todo esto. –Decía mientras miraba la habitación lujosa, con una ventana que daba a un hermoso paisaje.

-NO DIGAS ESO! YO NO ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERLOS CONOCIDO! USTEDES SON MIS QUERIDOS ABUELOS Y LOS QUERRE SIEMPRE! –Decía de manera seria y firme.

-Pero Miu-chan, si nosotros no te hubiéramos mentido desde el prin… -BASTA! –Decía Nike.

-Ustedes me salvaron la vida! Y aunque Livi todavía guarda resentimiento por eso, yo no! Yo los quiero mucho! Y los perdono. –Dijo Nike, tomando de las manos a la mujer y regalándole una sonrisa, que hizo que la mujer se pusiera a llorar, pero de felicidad, por ver lo bien que estaba su niña, y haber recibido su perdón.

-Obaasan! Ya deja de llorar! Le decia Nike a la mujer que estaba inclinada con el rostro hacia la pared, en una esquina de la habitación llorando infantilmente.

-Como puedo tener una nieta tan hermosa y con un corazón tan puro y noble! –Decía emocionada la mujer, mientras volteaba a ver a Nike debes en cuando con los ojos brillantes, para ocultar su rostro otra vez hacia la pared, cosa que hizo que Nike, se riera en voz alta, hacia mucho que no veía a su Obaasan hacer ese tipo de pucheros y berrinche, ella siempre había sido la más responsable de la casa, ya que Ojiisan siempre fue muy infantil, pero Obaasan guardaba un espíritu joven que hacia presencia debes en cuando.

-Obaasan! Deja esa esquina y ven tengo muchas cosas que contarte! –Decía Nike, mientras iba a recoger a su Obaasan de las manos y la dirigía hacia la cama para sentarse y conversar con ella.

… ***********************….**

-Majestad, esos fueron los últimos invitados! –Decía Neil

-Al fin! No recordaba lo cansado que era ser anfitrión de una fiesta! –Decía Livi, agotado. –Y Nike?! –Preguntaba el rey, dándose cuenta que no la veía desde hace un buen rato.

-Nike-sama, dijo que iba a buscar un lugar donde descansar, ya que los tacones la estaban matando y que como era posible que toda la vestimenta que debía usar fuera un arma de tortura. –Contestaba Neil algo avergonzado, cosa que hizo reír a Livi.

-Bueno ire a buscarla entonces! –Decía Livi, mientras salía del salón, recorrió varios pasillos del castillo, pero no pudo encontrarla, empezó a estresarse, y su cara se puso seria y apresuro el paso.

¨(Tranquilízate Livi, no te alteres tu mismo! Ella está bien! De seguro que fue a su habitación!)¨ -Pensaba Livi, mientras caminaba rumbo a la habitación de Nike.

… *************************….**

-Hay se encontraban dos mujeres, susurrándose cosas, riéndose a carcajadas, luego ruborizándose, toda una mezcla de emociones en la misma habitación.

-QUE DICES QUE TE DIJO?! –Preguntaba la anciana, con sorpresa y un rubor en sus mejillas.

Nike le susurraba algo al oído de la mujer, esta se llevaba su mano a la boca y se sonrojaba.

-SU MAJESTAD HIZO ESO?! VAYA NO ME LO ESPERABA! Y TU COMO REACCIONASTE! –Preguntaba la mujer con curiosidad y entusiasmo, mientras Nike tenía la cara roja.

Hasta que las mujeres fueron interrumpidas por una sensación fría que sentían atrás de ellas, cuando ambas se voltearon se llevaron un susto al ver a Livi parado mirando sombríamente hacia donde ellas.

-Livi? Livi! Mira es mi Obaasan, vino a visitarme! –Decía Nike nerviosa al ver que Livi no cambiaba su cara, así que se acerca a él, pero este la toma de la muñeca con fuerza y la jala atrás de, él con posesión.

-QUE LE ESTABA DICIENDO A NIKE! QUE PRETENDE INFILTRANDOSE DENTRO DE PALACIO! QUIERE QUITARMELA DE NUEVO! YA SE LO HABÍA ADVERTIDO, QUE SE VAYAN Y NO REGRESEN! –Le grito con ira a la mujer, olvidándose que Nike estaba a su lado.

-QUE DIJISTE?! TU ME MENTISTE! TU DIJISTE QUE ELLOS SE HABIAN HIDO Y QUE NO QUERIAN VERME! –Dice Nike con rabia, y de un jalón se separa del agarre de Livi, cosa que enfurece a Livi.

-TENGO TODO EL DERECHO A PROHIBIRLES QUE TE VEAN! ERES MIA! Y ELLOS TE ALEJARON DE MI! –Explota de ira Livi, mientras toma ambas muñecas de Nike y la empuja hacia la pared aprisionándola con ambos brazos, mientras la mira fijamente, esperando que Nike reaccione con ira o repulsión hacia él, o mínimo que lo empuje y le grite que lo odia, porque en el fondo él se sentía muy mal por lo que acababa de hacer, pero era tan impulsivo cuando se enojaba que a veces no podía contenerse. Pero nada de lo que pensó que pasaría, paso, ella no grito, ni lloro, ni lo golpeo. Más bien, lo miro fijamente, con tristeza, pero no lloraba, solo lo miraba, y suavemente, movió su mano, haciendo que él la empezara a soltar, y ella llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de él y empezó a acariciarlo con la misma mirada de antes, Livi en ese momento se sintió de lo peor.

Livi, bajo sus brazos que la aprisionaban y la miro con arrepentimiento. –Lo-Lo siento mucho. –Fue lo único que dijo él. Nike lo miro, detenidamente, dándose cuenta que sus palabras eran sinceras, suavemente se acerco a él, se paró de puntitas debido a que Livi era muy alto y llevo sus brazos a el cuello de él y lo rodeo en un abrazo, y él respondió abrazándola más fuerte, quería demostrarle lo arrepentido que estaba de siempre hacerla sufrir.

-Lamento siempre hacerte sufrir! Es-es que tengo miedo! Tengo miedo de perderte! MI LUZ! –Decía este a Nike. Ella solo lo abrazo, y escucho sus disculpas, sabía que él, hizo todo lo que hizo porque tenía miedo, aunque al principio sintió mucha rabia contra él y quería reclamarle y golpearlo por mentirle con algo tan importante como lo eran sus abuelos, ella desistió de la idea, al darse cuenta que toda esa posesión que sentía Livi hacia ella era el acto de una persona que tiene miedo de quedarse solo, y ella no pudo evitar pensar cuanto debió haber sufrido el, para tener tanto miedo de que lo abandonen.

-(tos, tos, tos) –Tosía, la mujer ruborizada, atrás de los reyes, que estuvo pendiente de todo lo sucedido en la habitación. Los reyes al darse cuenta se pusieron rojos y se separaron.

-YO LO-LO SIENTO POR HABERLES IMPEDIDO VER A NIKE! LO QUE PASO FUE Q… -Fue interrumpido el rey.

-No se preocupe majestad! Nosotros entendemos porque lo hizo, cualquiera hubiera actuado así! Más bien nosotros debemos disculparnos! Pero por el momento quiero explicar el porqué de mi presencia en el castillo! –Decía la mujer.

-Está bien! La escucharemos! NEIL! SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ AFUERA! ENTRA! –Decía Livi, mientras Neil, se reponía del susto que le dio Livi al haberlo sorprendido tras la puerta.

-MAJESTAD! YO SOLO! ACABO DE LLEGAR! –Afirmaba Neil nervioso.

-CLARO! CLARO! –Decía Livi sonriendo, sin creerle ninguna palabra. –Lleva a Izumi-san a mi despacho, mientras Nike y yo nos cambiamos de ropa. –Decía Livi relajado, mientras a Nike le pasaba un escalofrió por la espalda y Neil y la mujer se retiraban sonrojados.

… **.*******************+….**

Bardwin caminaba por los pasillos agotado, después de las reuniones que le había encargado Livi con los ministros de estado para renovar el reino del sol a lo que era antes, uno más tranquilo y alegre.

-No puede ser que Livi-chan me tenga trabajando día y noche, ni siquiera pude disfrutar de la compañía de una hermosa dama en el baile, porque estaba atento a lo que necesitaban los nobles, mientras Livi se la pasaba atento a Nike-chan. –Suspiraba cansado Bard, que caminaba hacia el despacho de Livi para informarle de las nuevas reformas que se harían. Pero al entrar se encontró a una mujer parada de espaldas, se notaba que era una doncella del palacio por las vestimentas que traía, pero tenía el cabello castaño largo, era esbelta y alta, Bard no desaprovecho la oportunidad, y se le acerco a la mujer con toda galantería.

-Eres una doncella de palacio cierto? Pareces una mujer muy hermosa! Cómo te llamas?! –Preguntaba Bard, cerca del oído de la mujer, poniendo una mano en el hombro de ella, tratando de que ella se dé la vuelta, y así lo hizo, ella se volteo bruscamente y se inclino ante él.

-LO-LO SIENTO! LO SINTO MUCHO MI SEÑOR PERO YO YA SOY UNA MUJER CASADA! Y QUIERO MUCHO A MI ESPOSO! –Decía la Obaasan, mientras se volvía a poner recta, y lo miraba avergonzada y ruborizada. Mientras Bardwin por poco y se desmaya, tenía una cara susto y de no creerlo. Pero no más que la cara de Livi y Nike que habían entrado al despacho justo cuando Izumi-san se daba la vuelta, no lo resintieron mas y soltaron las carcajadas más fuertes de sus vidas, apoyados ambos en las paredes, no pudiendo resistir las risas, estuvieron hasta las lagrimas riendo varios minutos, mientras Bardwin no sabía donde ocultar su rostro por la vergüenza y termino pidiéndole disculpas a la Obaasan de Nike, y retirándose avergonzado.

Después de toda la conmoción, la mujer tomo el bolso que traía colgando y se dispuso a hablar.

-Tengo aquí algunos objetos que encontramos mi esposo y yo en el rio junto a Miu-chan, y por eso vine hoy, tal vez alguna de estas cosas te devuelva la memoria mi niña. –Decía la mujer mientras les mostraba la bolsa a los reyes.

… **.**********************…**

-MI SEÑORA! TENEMOS NOTICIAS DEL REINO DEL SOL! AL PARECER LA PRINCESA NIKE ESTA CON VIDA! –Dice un hombre, a la mujer en frente de, el, que lo mira con una sonrisa sombría, que hace que él se aleje un poco por temor.

CONTINUARA…. Hola.. Gracias por sus REVIEWS. XD

Como me han comentado que prefieren que me concentre en Soredemo, así lo hare, yo enserio aprecio sus opiniones! =)

Pues si saco otro Fic será cuando termine este.

Respecto al juego, aun no han acertado, pero las últimas personas que dijeron países, casi se acercaron. =)


	13. Chapter 13

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

… **..*********************+…**

Al fin hay una ganadora! FELICIDADES! **LIVINI.**

 **Tú acertaste mi nacionalidad. Yo soy de Santa Cruz – Bolivia.**

 **ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A ¨LIVINI¨. =)**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI FIC Y SIEMPRE DAR TU OPINIÓN, ERES UNA PERSONA HERMOSA, Y TE DESEO LO MEJOR A TI Y TODAS LAS PERSONAS HERMOSAS DE TU PAÍS ¨El SALVADOR¨**

 **Por favor, envíame tu comentario, con tu idea sobre que quisieras ver en el capitulo extra, ya sea si aun no ha pasado (puedo crear alguna aventurilla, saliéndome de la trama actual de los personajes), o si quieres que trabaje con el pasado (ya sea en la época que se perdió Nike o todavía más atrás en la época de la infancia de alguno de los prota), o también puedo hacer algún cap. extra sobre algún otro personaje. TU DECIDES ;)**

 **POR FAVOR, NO TE CONTENGAS CON TU PETICION, DESPUES DE TODO ES TU PREMIO XD.**

 **AH, Y EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. (NO CUENTA EL CAPITULO EXTRA) PRESENTARE OTRO JUEGO. =) GRACIAS A TODOS!**

 **********AMONE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 13**

-Es en serio Obaasan?! Muéstrame que es! –Decía Nike mientras Livi estaba atento a lo que habría dentro del bolso.

La mujer se acerca a la mesa del despacho y vacía la bolsa, en el escritorio, ahí caen algunos accesorios. –Lo primero es esto. –Dice la mujer, tomando un collar que trae un anillo, partido a la mitad con algunas piedras azules incrustadas; colgando del collar. Livi se asombra al reconocer el anillo, y Nike lo mira con cierta familiaridad.

-Livi! Por si acaso, tu me diste este anillo?! –Pregunta dudosa Nike.

-ASÍ ES! PUEDES RECORDAR NIKE?! –Contesta y pregunta Livi esperanzado con que ella haya recordado algo.

-No aun no recuerdo nada! Pero tuve la impresión de que ese anillo me lo habrías dado tu! Porque cuando lo vi mi corazón empezó a palpitar muy fuerte, y eso solo sucede cuando tu estas cerca! –Contesta Nike sinceramente, pero al darse cuenta de lo honesta que fue, se asusta y trata de cambiar de tema, pero el ya la escucho y la mira intensamente provocando que ella se ponga nerviosa.

-Livi se asombra ante la confesión de Nike, pero luego lo invade la felicidad. –No sabía que provocaba esas emociones en ti Nike! –Se le acerca más al verla nerviosa que se puso al darse cuenta de su confesión. –Me gustaría hacerte sentir más sensaciones que esa! –Le dice Livi casi en un susurro cerca de su oído.

-Q-que c-cosas dices Livi! No ves que esta mi obaasan aquí! –Responde Nike ruborizada, lo mas despacio que puede para no ser escuchada por su abuela. Livi, en ese momento se da cuenta que Nike tiene razón y vuelve a su sitio, no sin antes mirar a la mujer, que lo veía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, como si supiera todo lo que Livi le había susurrado a Nike y se avergonzó por ello.

-Miu-chan! Espero unos bisnietos hermosos muy pronto! –Dijo en voz alta y muy emocionada la obaasan, provocando el sonrojo de los dos reyes y las instantáneas negativas de ¨no es lo que parece¨, para luego pasar a echarse la culpa entre ambos de ¨es su culpa por ser un pervertido precoz¨ o ¨es culpa de ella por decir cosas que se pueden malentender¨; mientras la mujer miraba su pequeña riña riéndose.

-Bien! Continuemos con esto! –Decía Livi.

-El segundo objeto es esto! A excepción del collar que iba colgado en el cuello de Miu-chan, este objeto iba dentro de esta bolsa. –Y saca de ahí un pequeño frasco de cristal, con un poco de un liquido transparente dentro.

-Que es eso?! –Preguntan ambos reyes, especialmente Livi, que se torno más serio.

-No lo sé!, Al principio creíamos que era agua, porque el liquido es transparente, pero luego cuando lo abrimos tenia un olor extraño, no quisimos arriesgarnos y probarlo, así que lo guardamos.

Livi tomo el frasco en sus manos, y lo abrió para sentir su aroma pero no podía reconocerlo. –Mandare a investigar el contenido! –Dijo este, guardando el frasco en un cajón del taburete, el estaba decidido a descubrir la verdad de todo ese asunto. –Hay mas objetos?! –Pregunta Livi serio.

-Pues si! Hay uno más! Es esto! –Dice la mujer sacando, un pequeño arete rojo.

-ES, ES TU LIMITADOR NIKE! –Dice Livi, sorprendido en ningún momento se dio cuenta que ella no lo traía puesto. Pero cuando volteo a ver a Nike, esta estaba temblando, y se había llevado sus manos a la cabeza y cayó de rodillas al suelo, parecía ida, no respondía a pesar de que Livi e Izumi gritaran su nombre. Parecía que estaba en trance.

… **.**********************…..**

RECUERDO DE NIKE.

Sentía dolor, su cabeza daba vueltas, pero estaba preocupada, por el, por todos, el humo que había aspirado parece que la estaba haciendo sentir cansada y la hacía desvariar, pero esos síntomas habían aparecido antes. No sabe porque pero debe hacer algo por ayudar a los demás, debe apagar el humo. Su canto resuena por todo el reino, provocando una fuerte lluvia, deja de pensar, ya no siente nada, no recuerda ni quiénes son sus padres, ni porque está ahí, solo canta hasta no poder mas; puede escuchar varias voces gritando, el clima es frio, el viento sopla tan fuerte que parece que podría cortar a cualquiera que se le atravesara, puede ver los relámpagos caer por todo el reino. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué la lluvia, cae así? ¿Yo estoy provocando esto?, se pregunta en su mente, mientras no puede detenerse y escucha un estruendo, siente que alguien salió herido pero no hace caso, lo único que sabe es que debe cantar. Hasta que lo siente, siente a alguien acercarse a ella, puede sentir que se lastima, pero ella no piensa en nada más que cantar, hasta que después de un rato, escucha una voz que no es la suya, una voz que trata de amainar su canto y de pronto es rodeada por un collar de perlas rojas, ahí se detiene todo, ella pierde la conciencia.

FIN DE FLASH BACK- RECUERDOS DE NIKE.

… **.*********************…..**

-NIKE! NIKE! NIKE! RESPONDE! –Grita Livi, mientras se encuentra de rodillas junto a ella y la tiene abrazada a su pecho; y su obaasan está a punto de las lagrimas viendo como no reacciona.

-Soy un peligro! SOY UN PELIGRO! –Dice Nike en un susurro, para luego gritarlo en voz alta con los ojos aguados ante el recuerdo.

-DE QUE HABLAS NIKE! PORQUE DICES ESO! –Contesta Livi aun preocupado.

-YO! MI CANTO ES PELIGROSO! PUEDO LASTIMAR GENTE! PUEDO HERIRTE LIVI! COMO ESA NOCHE! –Responde Nike confundida y asustada.

-ESA NOCHE? –Livi entiende a lo que se refiere. –Es cierto Nike, que tú tienes un gran poder que esta mas allá de nuestra imaginación, pero tú nunca lastimarías a nadie queriendo, lo que ocurrió ese día fue un accidente, tú estabas inestable por el veneno. –Le dice reconfortándola en un abrazo, mientras pasaba su mano por su cabeza y la acariciaba tiernamente.

-Veneno?! –Pregunta Nike aun un poco afectada.

-Así es, fuiste envenenada! No había antídoto en el reino, así que fui en busca de el, pero cuando regrese tu ya habías desapare…. UN! UN MOMENTO! –Dice Livi, al darse cuenta de algo; deja a Nike en los brazos de la Obaasan y va deprisa a buscar algo entre los cajones del escritorio hasta que lo encuentra, un frasco transparente diferente al que trajo la Obaasan, pero con un liquido transparente dentro e igual al otro, cuando lo abre se da cuenta que el olor es el mismo que el de el otro frasco.

-Es el mismo! El liquido es el mismo! –Dice de manera seria Livi.

-A que te refieres Livi, que contiene el frasco que guardabas?! –Pregunta Nike, ya sintiéndose mejor.

-Es el antídoto! –Contesta este pensativo. -¨(Eso lo explica todo, porque Nike sobrevivió ante el veneno, si los abuelos no le dieron ningún antídoto, es mas ellos dijeron que cuando la encontraron ella, descanso un par de días y despertó sana. Pero quien le dio el antídoto? Fue esa mujer? Porque lo haría? Tendrá algo planeado? Porque se quería llevar a Nike en primer lugar?)¨-Un montón de preguntas le rondaban en la cabeza a Livi.

-El antídoto?! –Preguntan ambas mujeres. –Pero no dijiste que no había el antídoto en el reino? Porque entonces alguien me dio ese antídoto, si ni siquiera tu podías conseguirlo rápidamente? –Pregunta Nike cada vez más intrigada por todo lo que había pasado.

-Lo más probable es que haya sido esa mujer, la que planeo todo! –Dice Livi, mirando hacia la ventana en dirección al norte.

-Que mujer!? La conozco!? –Pregunta Nike.

\- Úrsula Rayluychaney, reina desterrada del reino del hielo. –Afirma Livi. Nike solo se queda pensativa, repitiéndose ese nombre en la mente.

-Slan! Cabellos de plata! –Dice en voz baja Nike, provocando que el rey voltee a verla con seriedad.

-ELLA ES MALA NIKE! NUNCA LO OLVIDES! ELLA TE APUÑALO Y TE ENVENENO! SI NO FUERA POR ELLA NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO! –Grita el rey con ira en los ojos, dejando desconcertada a Nike, que voltea a mirar a otro lado.

-Perdón Livi, se que lo que me dices es cierto! Pero no puedo evitar sentir que ella no es mala, algo en mi interior me lo dice, en mi mente ronda un pequeño recuerdo! Es una joven con hermosos cabellos del color rubio platinado, sonriendo, es una calida sonrisa que guarda tristeza en el interior! –Dice Nike.

-BASTA NIKE! ESTAS CONFUNDIENDO TODO! ELLA ES MI ENEMIGA Y NUNCA! OYEME BIEN! NUNCA! DEVES CONFIAR EN ELLA! –Le exige Livi, con aire autoritario. A nike no le queda nada más que asentir; no quería pelear mas con Livi. La obaasan mira a su niña con cara de tristeza y se acerca a ella.

-Mi niña, debes hacerle caso a su majestad, el solo trata de protegerte! –Le dice la mujer con un tono tierno, cosa que hace afirmar con más razón a Nike; se pone a pensar que tal vez está confundida y Livi tiene razón.

Livi pone atención ante lo que dice la obaasan a Nike, y le pasa por la mente la idea de que Nike estaría más tranquila si deja que la obaasan la visite. –Izumi-san, quiero pedirle que venga a visitar a Nike cuando tenga tiempo, las puertas del castillo estarán abiertas para usted y Kaito-san cuando quieran venir! Creo que le hará bien a Nike, recibir sus compañías. –Decía Livi, ganándose una gran sonrisa de parte de la mujer que asentía muy contenta al igual que Nike.

-Nike! Trata de no invocar la lluvia, por un tiempo! No sabemos si el que no tengas tu limitador, puede afectar tu lluvia! –Dice Livi, a lo que Nike asiente, ya que no quería que algo como lo que ocurrió en el recuerdo sucediera de nuevo. En ese momento son interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta.

-Majestad! Hemos recibido una carta del ducado de la lluvia! –Dice Neil seriamente al entrar por la puerta.

-Del ducado de la lluvia?! E-Es de donde vengo cierto?! –Pregunta Nike ansiosa, mientras se dirige a tomar la carta en sus manos para leerla, pero es interrumpida por Livi, que toma la carta primero.

-Livi! Que ocurre! Esa carta debe ser de mis familiares! –Dice Nike un poco molesta. El no contesta solo abre la carta y la lee en silencio.

 _¨(Querida Nike, no sabes la alegría inmensa que tuvimos al enterarnos de que estabas viva, aunque Babasama, nunca negó que estuvieras viva, ella siempre decía que tú estabas bien, pero aun así todos nosotros nos preocupamos mucho, especialmente okaasan, ella empeoro desde que se entero de tu desaparición! No podíamos hacer nada, si seguía así, lo más probable era que no resistiera mucho. Babasama no tuvo otra opción que hipnotizarla. Ella te ha olvidado Nike!_

 _Pero ahora que sabemos que regresaste, Babasama quiere verte y nosotras igual, le piensa devolver los recuerdos a okaasan cuando te presentes en el ducado. Babasama estuvo a punto de ir hasta el reino del sol, pero no podemos dejar el ducado! Han pasado muchas cosas de las que debes enterarte Nike!. Esperamos tu regreso! Y también que vengas acompañada de tu esposo el Rey sol, Babasama necesita hablar con él! Le hubiéramos informado ciertos asuntos antes, pero el corto toda comunicación con nosotros. Esperamos su respuesta._

 _Kara Lemercier.)¨_

-Nike lo siento! Por negarte el leer la carta primero, siendo que es tu derecho! Pero estaba preocupado! Pensé por un momento que en la carta te exigirían que te devuelva al ducado de la lluvia de nuevo y tuve miedo de perderte! –Confeso Livi.

-(Suspira) Livi! No puedes tener siempre miedo de que te abandone! Soy tu esposa no es así! No te dejare!. –Contesta Nike, con una sonrisa. A lo que Livi le sonríe del mismo modo. Había pasado poco tiempo desde el regreso de Nike, pero ella se sentía como si hubiera regresado al lugar donde pertenecía, y poco a poco se había convencido de que sentía eso, porque Livi estaba a su lado, puesto que siempre que estaba a su lado se sentía completa, y siempre que él estaba lejos y no se veían en todo el día, sentía un vacio.

-Y bueno! Ahora puedo leer la carta! –Dice Nike con un tono de reproche, a lo que Livi asiente, para ver al poco rato a Nike derramar algunas lágrimas.

-No te preocupes Nike! Iremos al ducado de la lluvia! Necesitamos saber qué es lo que ha pasado en el tiempo que corte comunicación con ellos. Además que debemos averiguar lo de tu limitador! Y por ultimo tengo cierta curiosidad por saber sobre la capacidad de hipnosis para borrar y traer recuerdos de vuelta que puede hacer Tohara-sama, me refiero a tu abuela. –Dice Livi, tratando de no hacer énfasis en lo de ¨abuela¨ ya que Izumi-san se encontraba ahí y podía sentirse mal, pero no pudo evitarlo ya que la mujer agacho la cabeza, pero fue rápidamente confortada por Nike quien la abrazo dulcemente.

-Livi! Respecto a la carta! A que se refieren con lo de hipnosis y lo de borrar y recuperar recuerdos?! –pregunta Nike.

-Aunque no lo recuerdes, tu provienes de una país, que tiene habitantes con poderes especiales, y su mayor cualidad es la invocación de la lluvia, pero también pueden controlar el viento cortante, crear nubes y niebla y al mismo tiempo disiparlas y tienen cierto poder de controlar la mente, eso es lo que hizo tu hermana Kara cuando tú fuiste envenenada, y cuando fuimos juntos al ducado de la lluvia, me entere que podían hipnotizar y borrar los recuerdos!..Aunque tu abuela era la única que podía tengo entendido.. No me miras con esa cara, luego te contare bien que paso en esa época. –Decía Livi, al ver la cara de intriga, asombro y curiosidad que tenia Nike al oír el relato. –Pues como te decía, los del país tienen grandiosos poderes, pero no todos, es más, el mayor poder se pasa por la línea de sangre familiar de generación en generación, lo tenía tu abuela, y luego tu madre y por ultimo tu. Tus hermanas igual poseen poderes, pero cada una controla mejor algunos que otros, y no lo hacen con gran intensidad, en cambio tú eras, se podría decir una superdotada, tu poder es inmenso por eso tenias los aretes de piedras de loto, esos eran tus limitadores, pero la noche que te envenenaron, uno de los limitadores se destruyo, eso desencadeno toda la tormenta.

Nike no podía con el asombro, jamás se hubiera imaginado que ella contara con tanto poder, pero sentía miedo al mismo tiempo, miedo de lastimar a sus seres queridos y de no poder controlarse. Quería más que nada, recordar quién era.

-Nike! Prepárate! Zarparemos al ducado de la lluvia lo más pronto posible! –Dijo el rey.

CONTINUARA….

Con respecto a la pregunta que me hizo: **StSerena**. Esta es mi respuesta:

NEIL. Si tuviera que describirlo, es uno de los personajes que mas me gusto en el anime =)

Es muy dulce y quiere mucho a Livi, hay un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos, se podría decir que es como su padre! Pero al mismo tiempo es muy sensible, no podría describir cuanto es el cariño que siente por Livi porque realmente es muy grande, siempre que se emociona al punto de las lagrimas es porque Livi demuestra sus sentimientos. Debió ser difícil para el ver a Livi siendo tan frio y cruel después del asesinato de su madre, pero siempre se mantuvo a su lado protegiéndolo.

Por eso se emociona cuando ve que Livi empieza a sonreír y vuelve a amar gracias a Nike.

No sé exactamente a que te referías con mi opinión sobre Neil, pero a primera impresión esto es lo que en esencia muestra Neil. ¨UN SER QUE DA AMOR¨

Hay muchas personas en este mundo, con diferentes tipos de sentimientos y emociones, y entre ellas están las personas que dan mucho amor sin recibir nada a cambio!; como también los que necesitan recibir mucho amor! Y también las que dan y quieren recibir recíprocamente. Hay muchos tipos de personas, pero nunca debemos de juzgarlas, todos tienen una forma de ser y una forma de amar y ser amado.


	14. Chapter 14

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 14**

Ya han pasado varios días desde que Livi y Nike, junto a Neil, (dejando al pobre de Bard a cargo del reino otra vez); partieron con rumbo hacia el ducado de la lluvia, hasta que por fin hicieron su llegada, Nike estaba sorprendida, el ver su país, sentir el clima húmedo y fresco, hacia que su corazón se regocijara feliz, automáticamente se sentía en casa; pero al mismo tiempo había algo que la hacía sentir extrañamente preocupada, especialmente al observar el rostro de Livi, que tenía un aire de preocupación y seriedad conforme el barco se acercaba a la isla.

-Que ocurre Livi?! –Pregunta Nike un tanto preocupada.

-Se ve diferente! –Dice Livi con un tono serio.

-A que te refieres?! –Pregunta ella esta vez más alarmada.

-No te preocupes Nike! No debe ser nada serio. –Le dice este acercándose a ella, y tomando su mano.

El barco acababa de zarpar a puerto y los reyes bajaron, pero todo fue tan rápido que ninguno de ellos se percato, unos brazos fuertes agarraron a Nike y la abrazaron fuertemente, levantándola un poco, mientras Nike no sabía cómo reaccionar, y Livi estaba extrañamente tranquilo en su sitio con la mirada sombría hacia abajo cubierta por sus cabellos, y Neil que estaba a su lado tenía el rostro completamente azul y alarmado, ya que no era normal que el rey no actuara impulsivamente e intentara agredir a quien había osado abrazar a su princesa. Hasta que lo escucho pronunciar palabra.

-Neil! –Dijo fría y firmemente, levantando un poco la voz para que Nike y el hombre que la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos lo oyera.

-Si Majestad! –Respondía Neil.

-Quiero que hagas valer mi nuevo decreto! CUALQUIERA QUE PONGA UN SOLO DEDO SOBRE LA PRINCESA NIKE! SERA SENTENCIADO A LA PENA DE MUERTE! –Dijo alzando cada vez más la voz, y con una mirada de ira y de advertencia hacia el hombre, que aparentaba que no le importaba, un escalofrio recorrió la espalda de Nike, pero este se le pasó al momento, y llego el enojo.

-LIVI! YA TE HABÍA DICHO QUE NO ANDES AMENAZANDO POR AHÍ A LA GENTE QUE SE ME QUIERA ACERCAR! –Decía Nike.

-QUE DICES! COMO NO AMENAZARLOS! CUANDO ESTAN TOCANDOTE! –Contestaba el rey celosamente.

-PERO NO LO HACEN CON MALA INTENCION! –Reprochaba Nike-

-ESO LO DICES TU! PERO TU NO SABES LOS PENSAMIENTOS QUE PASAN POR LA CABEZA DE UN HOMBRE! –Se justificaba enojado Livi.

-ESO LO DIRAS TU! PORQUE ERES UN PERVERTIDO! PERO NO CREO QUE TODOS SEAN IGUALES A TI! –Contestaba Nike cada vez enojándose más.

-PERVERTIDO!? COMO PUEDE SER UN PERVERTIDO ALGUIEN QUE TOCA A SU MUJER! –Le contradecía Livi.

-LIVI! NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS EN PUBLICO! –Reprochaba Nike avergonzada.

Mientras Livi y Nike estaban en medio de su riña, el joven y Neil los miraban sorprendidos y con unas gotitas estilo anime. Luego al darse cuenta de que no se habían saludado ambos se inclinaron debidamente.

-Mucho tiempo sin verlos! – Decía el joven

-Así es, partimos ni bien recibimos la carta de Tohara-sama. –Respondía Neil

-Vaya, estoy tan feliz y a la vez molesto. –Decía en un suspiro el joven.

-A que se refiere con eso?! –Preguntaba Neil.

-Pues! Veras estoy feliz de ver a Nike, sana y salva, y ver que no ha cambiado su temperamento en estos tres años! –Sonreía mientras miraba a Nike. -Pero estoy muy molesto de ver a tu rey! El no supo cuidarla! Además que corto comunicación con nosotros, mientras todos estábamos preocupados sin saber nada de ella! –Esta vez su mirada era seria.

-Entiendo su preocupación, pero su majestad tuvo sus motivos. –Contesta Neil.

-De que hablan? - Interrumpió Nike, habiendo terminado su riña.

-De lo hermosa que te has puesto Nike! –Contesta el joven, haciendo que Nike se sonroje y sonría incómodamente al sentir la energía oscura tras ella.

-Deja de bromear Kitora! –Le dice Nike, tratando de que parezca una broma para que Livi se tranquilice. Y Kitora entiende la indirecta de Nike, y le hace caso, tratando de escoltar al rey al palacio, pero al ver al rey se da cuenta de que este se ve sombrío.

-Su majestad! No tiene por qué molestarse! Yo solo le hice un cumplido a Nike! Además usted mismo sabe que lo que dije es cierto. –Dice Kitora con un aspecto relajado y serio.

-No es eso! –Dice firmemente Livi. –Nike, perdió la memoria! ELLA NO RECUERDA CASI NADA! PERO DE PRONTO TE LLAMO POR TU NOMBRE! –Dice el rey exaltado haciendo que todos lo miren, especialmente Kitora, que quedo impactado al enterarse de que ella no recordaba nada, pero guardo silencio, y Nike al ver el aura de Livi, se quedo helada.

-NIKE! –Dice en voz alta Livi.

-SI!? –Responde ella por instinto firmemente, como si un general le hubiera llamado por su nombre.

-ME PODRIAS EXPLICAR PORQUE RECUERDAS A KITORA?! –Pregunta Livi tratando de parecer calmado, pero eso lo hace ver todavía más sombrío.

-Pues.. eto.. Yo.. No..Lo..Se! –Respondía incomoda Nike.

-COMO QUE NO LO SABES! –Pregunta Livi, con una ceja arqueada, y moviéndola nerviosamente estilo anime.

-Es que… de pronto… lo recordé, cuando, pues cuando me abrazo, pero no recuerdo todo!. –Dijo Nike riendo nerviosamente por la mirada intensa que le lanzaba Livi.

-CON QUE FUE POR UN SIMPLE ABRAZO! –Decía este enojado. –COMO NO PUEDES RECORDARME A MI SI YA NOS HEMOS ABRAZADO MUCHAS VECES! NOS HEMOS BESADO! Y HEMOS DORMIDO JUNTOS! –Decía el rey molesto. – O CREES QUE DEVEMOS HACER ALGO MAS?! CAPAZ ASÍ RECUERDES MAS RAPIDO!–Decía Livi esta vez con un tono de arrogancia mientras la miraba con una cara seductora, y Nike quedaba completamente avergonzada, hasta que un fuerte sonido se oyó en todo el ducado que hizo que las aves saliera volando.

-NIKE COMO TE ATREVISTE! Y POR SEGUNDA VEZ! –Decía un Livi enojado, que traía un golpe en la cabeza.

-TU TE LO MERECEIAS, POR ANDAR DICIENDO ESAS COSAS EN PUBLICO! QUE NO TIENES VERGÜENZA! –Renegaba Nike. Mientras ambos se miraban furicos y hasta se podría decir que de los ojos de ambos salían rayos.

-(Tos, tos, tos) Bueno creo que debo escoltarlos antes del toque de queda. –Decía Kitora, tratando de llamar la atención de los reyes. Cosa que logro.

-Toque de queda?! A que te refieres?! Porque tienen un toque de queda?! –Preguntaba Livi, mientras Nike solo estaba atenta a la respuesta.

-Eso te lo explicara Babasama! –Contestaba este mientras caminaba en dirección a la residencia de la familia real, y era seguido por los reyes y Neil, que venían muy serios.

… **.*********************…**

Llegaron al recinto familiar, y ahí estaban todos, todos los familiares de Nike, solo que ella no los recordaba, pero se sentía muy feliz y emocionada al punto de las lagrimas, a pesar de que su mente no los recordara, su corazón si, y fue directamente a abrazar a todos incluyendo a su madre, que recién había sido despertada, tanto ella como sus recuerdos. Hasta que Livi interrumpió la escena, cosa que no quería ya que la veía muy feliz y sonriente, pero de igual forma tenía que quitarse ciertas dudas de la cabeza.

-Nike no recuerda nada! –Dijo en voz alta Livi, llamando la atención de todos.

-Eso es cierto Nike?! –Preguntaba babasama.

-Así es! –Respondía ella bajando la cabeza.

-Entonces tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar! –Dijo Babasama caminando hacia dentro de palacio, volteando a mirar a Livi y a Nike para que la acompañaron y eso hicieron los reyes.

… **.**************…**

-En primer lugar, quisiera pedirle si puede ayudar a Nike a recobrar su memoria. –Le pedía tranquilamente Livi a babasama.

-UMM! Claro que podría hacerlo! Pero también podría no hacerlo y quitarte a Nike ya que no has sabido cuidar de ella. –Contestaba babasama con una mirada seria, a lo que Livi respondió con la misma mirada incluida una de ¨inténtenlo si pueden¨. Ante tal mirada, la mujer no pudo más que sonreír.

-Veo que no ha cambiado rey sol!. No hare tal cosa! Ayudare a Nike a recuperar sus recuerdos! Pero antes de eso necesito hablarle de algo muy importante, pero a solas! –Dice babasama mirando a Nike, como pidiéndole que se retirara, esta no quería pero se levanto y se fue, dejándolos solos.

-Bueno, que es?! –Pregunto Livi seriamente.

-Debe cuidarla muy bien! Nosotros no queremos que le pase algo como eso a ella! Traería un gran caos a este mundo! –Dijo firmemente la anciana.

-A que se refiere con eso?! –Pregunto Livi.

-Me refiero a los intentos de secuestros! –Dice babasama.

-Secuestros?! A quien secuestraron?! –Pregunta Livi preocupado.

-A nadie aun! Pero lo intentaron varias veces! –Responde babasama, con seriedad.

-Quien fue! –Pregunta el, molesto.

-No lo sabemos, pero todo empezó desde hace 2 años, lo intentaban mínimo una vez al mes, pero de pronto dejaron de intentarlo desde que nos enteramos de que Nike estaba bien, eso fue hace un par de meses cierto! Desde ese entonces cesaron los ataques! Por eso mismo estoy más preocupado por ella! –Confiesa la mujer.

-Por ese motivo se veía extraño! Cuando llegamos el ambiente era muy diferente al que vi cuando vine por primera vez! Habían guardias por varias zonas y el puerto estaba muy vigilado y la gente caminaba con miedo! –Comenta Livi.

-Es así! Tuvimos que poner un toque de queda, para que nadie pueda salir por altas horas de la noche! Y esta residencia es la más vigilada!

-A quien intentaron secuestrar?! –Pregunta Livi.

-A integrantes de la familia real! Todas mujeres, y todas con las cualidades de la invocación! Entre ellas a Kara ya que ella es la que más se parece a Nike en lo del espíritu libre, ella era muy descuidada no le gustaba sentirse vigilada. –Contaba babasama, mientras Livi escuchaba todo muy preocupado.

-No hace falta pensar mucho, para saber quién puede estar detrás de todo esto! Pero la pregunta es que planean hacer! –Dice Livi molesto.

… **.*******************…..**

-Ahmmm! Livi, esta fue tu idea cierto! –Dice Nike un poco ruborizada y arqueando una ceja.

-De que hablas! Porque siempre tratas de culparme a mí! –Dice Livi mirando a Nike de reojo con un tono de burla.

-Si no quien más le diría a los sirvientes que preparen una habitación nupcial! –Dice Nike, cruzando los brazos molesta.

-Co… como supiste?! Ahhh! Con que me estabas siguiendo eh! –Dice Livi sonriendo de lado.

-NO TE SEGUÍA! Yo solo pasaba por ahí y lo escuche todo! –Dice ella volviendo a cruzar los brazos.

… **.***********************….**

FLASH BACK

Livi estaba caminando por los pasillos, pensando en la conversación anterior, hasta que una de las doncellas se acerco a él, y le comunico que las habitaciones para él y Nike ya estaban debidamente organizadas y que si gustaba ya podían instalarse.

-Habitaciones?! Será más bien ¨habitación¨! –Responde el, haciendo que la doncella se sonroje. –Los esposos deben dormir juntos! –Dice sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Lo…Lo siento su majestad! Yo no sabía! En este momento cambiaremos las cosas! –Afirma la doncella aun sonrojada.

-Está bien! –Responde el, continuando con su caminata sin saber que Nike lo había escuchado todo, escondida atrás de un pilar totalmente roja.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Hay estaban Livi y Nike parados en medio de la habitación mirándose.

-Así que lo sabías y aun así no intentaste cambiar mi orden! Eh Nike! –Dice Livi con una sonrisa mientras la mira intensamente y Nike se queda sin habla ya que tenia toda la razón.

-EHHHM! ESO FUE PORQUE YA HEMOS DORMIDO MUCHAS VECES JUNTOS! ASÍ QUE NO ME PARECIO NADA EXTRAÑO! –Contesta Nike tratando de no parecer nerviosa.

-Tienes razón! Me has regalado hermosas mañanas dejándome despertar a tu lado! –Dice Livi en un tono seductor, tomando a Nike de la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo mientras la seguía mirando. –Pero deseo más! No solo quiero mirarte! Deseo despertar con tigo en mis brazos! –Le dice en un susurro cerca de su oído, haciendo que esta se avergüence mas, y de su voz salga su nombre suavemente ¨Livi¨, cosa que él no pudo resistir, abrazándola con más fuerza con una mano y con la otra levanto el rostro de Nike para darle un beso, al que ella correspondió, eso hizo que él se animara mas y profundizo el beso, se volvió intenso y mas brusco, a Nike ya le faltaba el aire, y con sus manos que las tenia apoyadas en el pecho de él, trato de empujarlo suavemente, el lo entendió y suavizo el agarre y se separo de ella, pero siguió mirándola mientras le acariciaba el cabello y tomaba uno de los largos mechones de su cabello y percibía su aroma. Nike, ya no podía con tanta vergüenza y peor aun cuando él le dijo algo así.

-Por ahora dormiremos! Pero cuando recuperes tus recuerdos! Cumpliré mi palabra! –Dijo el tomando la barbilla de Nike para que ella lo mire directamente.

-A que te refieres?! –Pregunta Nike mirando esos ojos azules que la miran con arrogancia.

-No lo recuerdas ahora! Pero te dije que sería un desperdicio si no puedo tener tu cuerpo, así como tu corazón cuando haya crecido! –Le dice con una sonrisa ladina, al oír esto Nike se queda en blanco, como si fuera papel. Y él solo puede reírse a carcajadas de la expresión que ella puso.

-No bromees con migo Livi! –Dijo Nike al ver como Livi se reía a carcajadas.

Livi cambia su rostro de nuevo al de arrogancia, y camina hacia la cama matrimonial preparada para ellos, y empieza a desvestirse, la parte superior del cuerpo, quedando sin camisa, pero cuando se voltea a ver a Nike esperando verla avergonzada y queriendo huir de ahí, o mínimo tirándole algún objeto diciéndole ¨pervertido¨, se topa con que ella lo está mirando detenidamente, sonrojada pero sin quitar su vista de, el.

-Dije que cuando recordaras! Pero podemos hacer una excepción!-Responde el sonriendo, a lo que Nike reacciona, y niega repetidas veces, haciendo que él se vuelva a reír a carcajadas.

-Ven duerme con migo! –Le dice el alzando su mano hacia ella para que ella lo tome.

CONTINUARA…. GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y TAMBIÉN A LOS QUE PUSIERON MI FIC ENTRE SUS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS! LOS QUIERO A TODOS!

HOLA LIVINI… EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE SAQUE SERA EL CAPITULO EXTRA QUE ME HABIAS PEDIDO, TRATARE DE HACERLO LO MEJOR QUE PUEDA PARA QUE SEA DE TU AGRADO!

Con respecto a algunas críticas constructivas que se me hicieron con respecto a la personalidad de Livi.

LO SIENTO! En serio! Me deje influenciar, aunque no haya querido a veces las críticas sobre lo que haces, hace que empieces a querer cambiar tu idea original. Puesto que les mostré mi historia a algunas amigas, estas me dijeron en buena onda claro, que mi Livi parecía muy malo!.

Pues aunque no quería que me afectara, lo hizo! E indirectamente empecé a cambiarle la personalidad con la que yo estaba trabajando.

Puesto que esta es la personalidad con la que quería desenvolver a Livi: Livi es un ser muy sensible y temeroso, pero no cualquier temor si no el temor a la soledad! Eso lo volvió a su corta edad más maduro de lo que debería! Lo volvió una persona de temer y calculadora, prácticamente enloqueció por la soledad (eso se lo ve cuando recuerda, lo que paso con la familia del reino del hielo); pero aparece Nike y lo salva de ese abismo, como él dice ella es su luz. Ella se podría decir, que es su escape a todas las tristezas y miedos que lo aquejan, pero que hacer cuando te arrebatan eso! El amor de tu vida y tu salvación! Obviamente Livi reaccionaria igual o peor de cómo reacciono antes!. Pero Nike regreso, así que el personaje de Livi, tiene miedo de que ella se vaya de nuevo y el tenga que volver a sufrir la soledad de vivir sin ella!

Por eso su personaje es autoritario, posesivo, violento (pero no exagerado claro! Tampoco voy a convertirlo en un psicópata!), y apasionado y por sobre todo la ama con locura. Bueno con esas bases inicie este fic, dando un detalle en mi mente de cómo reaccionaría tal personaje si sucediera tal cosa!

Así que para mí es una vergüenza haber cambiado la personalidad con la que me había planteado hacerlo! Y ahora que ustedes me lo hacen notar, he caído en cuenta de mis errores!. Así que desde ahora me esforzare más! GRACIAS A TODOS SEGUIRE ESFORZANDOME!

HA Y UNA ÚLTIMA COSA. HOY ESTOY SUBIENDO ESTE CAPITULO 30/10/15. PERO EL SIGUIENTE LO SUBIRE EL 10/11/15 (11 días exactamente). SE QUE TARDARE MAS DE UNA SEMANA, POR ESO LES ESTOY AVISANDO PREVIAMENTE. MIL DISCULPAS, PERO ESAS FECHAS TENGO CIENTOS DE COSAS QUE HACER! FINAL DE SEMESTRE EN LA U =´( COMO SABEN LLENO DE EXAMENES!


	15. Chapter Extra

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A LIVINI Y A TODAS LAS PERSONAS DE EL SALVADOR! ESTE ES TU PREMIO ESPERO TE GUSTE!**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO EXTRA**

-Cuéntame de una vez Neil! –Decía Nike golpeando la mesita del salón.

-Perdóneme Nike-sama, no puedo hacerlo! – Decía Neil tratando de escapar del salón.

-Alto ahí! No saldrás hasta que me cuentes todo! –Decía Nike mientras se paraba entre Neil y la puerta con los brazos extendidos.

-Nike-sama! Por favor no me ponga en esta situación! Si su majestad se entera que yo... –Lo interrumpe Nike.

-Comprendo Neil! Pero aun así quiero saber! Por favor! –Decía Nike acercándose a Neil con cara de cachorrito, pero Neil no planeaba cambiar de opinión y seguía con la misma cara de seriedad.

-Bueno si no me dices tendré que ir a preguntarle directamente a Livi! De seguro preguntara porque estoy preguntando eso tan de repente!? Así que le diré que pasaba por los pasillos tranquilamente dirigiéndome a nuestra habitación, cuando te escuche a ti Neil! Conversando tranquilamente con Kara-neesan, sobre ciertos asuntos que sucedieron hace tres años! –Decía Nike con una sonrisa, mientras Neil tenía el rostro totalmente azul del pánico. –Bueno me retiro Neil! –Dijo Nike con una sonrisa angelical de ¨yo no hice nada¨, levantando la mano en forma de adiós para dirigirse a abrir la puerta y salir de ahí.

-Espere Nike-sama! –Dijo Neil alterado. –Está bien le contare! Pero esto es algo muy serio! Y si le comentaba de esto a kara-sama fue porque ella estuvo al tanto por un tiempo de la situación en la que se encontraba el rey! Ya que ella se encontraba en el reino del sol cuando usted había desaparecido. –Explica Neil.

-Está bien Neil! No hace falta que me expliques porque hablabas con Kara-neesan! –Sonríe Nike, y Neil empieza a tornarse sombrío. –Solo quería explicarlo Nike-sama!–Continua mientras sonríe fingidamente y arquea una ceja.

-Bueno todo comenzó el día en que usted desapareció…

… ************************….**

3AÑOS Y UNOS MESES ATRÁS.

Podía sentirse el viento golpear el rostro de Livi, la velocidad a la que va es muy fuerte, ya casi no puede ver el sendero, ha cabalgado por mucho tiempo sin descanso, solo con un pequeño frasco en su poder, todo dependía de el tiempo, debía llegar lo más pronto posible o ella moriría. Se pueden observar las luces del castillo, está cerca, solo un poco más, se decía el joven rey en su mente.

La gente dentro y fuera del castillo estaba desesperada, todos estaban en constante movimiento, los soldados por ordenes de Bardwin, se habían adentrado por los bosques para salir a las orillas del rio, con antorchas en buscas de la princesa; incluso las doncellas del palacio habían insistido en acompañar la búsqueda, pero se les había denegado ya que tenían que atender a los que estaban inconscientes aun, entre ellos Neil que tenía el rostro consumido por la preocupación, pero debía hacerse cargo del orden dentro del palacio. Hasta que todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirar con miedo hacia los portones de entrada del castillo. Ahí estaba el, en su caballo, totalmente agitado y mirando la situación seriamente.

-QUE OCURRE?! PORQUE TODOS SE DETUVIERON CUANDO LLEGUE! QUE PASA?! –Dice Livi preocupado mientras baja de su caballo.

-Es su majestad! Ahora que hacemos? Que le diremos! Nos matara a todos! No podemos decirle algo así! –Se oían los murmullos, y Livi podía escucharlos.

-QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO! DONDE ESTA NIKE! –Miro a Neil, pero este bajo la cabeza, rápidamente Livi corrió con todo lo que podía dentro del castillo en dirección donde dejo a Nike inconsciente.

¨(por favor que este bien! Por favor que este bien! Por favor que este bien!)¨ -se repetía en su mente. Cuando llego a la habitación de ella, lo vio, la habitación estaba destruida, había un charco de sangre en el piso, y lo peor ella no estaba, Livi al ver la sangre no pudo más que imaginar lo peor, cayó de rodillas al piso tomándose la cabeza con las manos, y gritando a más no poder, Neil y los sirvientes que habían ido tras su majestad se quedaron estáticos tras las puertas y ante los gritos del rey las doncellas no podían más que llorar, y Neil tampoco pudo soportarlo y se le escaparon unas cuantas lagrimas, pero se repuso ya que su rey lo necesitaba.

Trato de acercarse a él, pero se detuvo al ver que el rey que estaba de espaldas se levantaba, tomaba su espada la desenvainaba y volteaba a ver hacia Neil con los ojos sombríos y el rostro bañado en lagrimas.

¨(No puede ser! Su rostro! Se parece al de aquella época! No! No! Este es diferente! Nunca lo había visto así!)¨ -Pensaba Neil. –Majestad la prin.. –Fue interrumpido.

-QUIEN FUE! –Pregunto secamente Livi. Neil se quedo sin habla por unos instantes pero contesto.

-Úrsula-sama. –Contesto bajando la cabeza. Pero al levantarla nuevamente, pudo aterrarse al ver el rostro de Livi, transformado en uno lleno de ira y sed de venganza. Parecía como si hubiera perdido la cordura.

Rápidamente Livi, salió de la habitación, sin pensar en nada más que matar a Úrsula.

-Majestad! Espere! Nike-sama no ha muerto! Ella está desaparecida! –Le grito Neil para detener a Livi. Cosa que logro porque el detuvo su marcha.

En ese momento, detuvo su andar, y aunque estuviera de espaldas Neil, pudo ver como la mano de Livi temblaba, en eso soltó la espalda y la dejo caer en el piso, y se derrumbo en el piso de rodillas poniendo sus manos en el piso empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras las lagrimas nuevamente bañaban su rostro, pero era cubierto por su cabello. -Ella a-aun e-es-esta vi-va?! –Preguntaba Livi con la voz quebrada y la respiración igual de agitada.

Neil se quedo en silencio por unos momentos no sabiendo que decir ante esta situación, ya que nada era seguro. –No lo sabemos aun majestad! Hay posibilidades de que si! Nike-sama fue secuestrada mientras aun estaba inconsciente por los sirvientes de Úrsula-sama, y en la persecución ella cayó por un acantilado, hacia el rio. En estos momentos la están buscando! –Conto al fin Neil.

-Su cuerpo estaba débil. –Decía en un susurro el rey. –ELLA AGONIZABA! –Dijo nuevamente, explotando de ira mientras con el puño golpeaba el suelo. NIKE! NIKE! NIKE! –Se repetía este, mientras sin soportarlo más Neil, se acerco y lo tomo de los hombros.

-MAJESTAD! REACCIONE! QUE PENSARIA NIKE-SAMA SI LO VE DE ESTA MANERA! –Dice Neil, haciendo que Livi entre en razón, y se levante.

-IRE EN BUSCA DE NIKE! Y CUANDO LA ENCUENTRE Y SEPA QUE ESTA SANA Y SALVA MATARE A ESA BRUJA DE URSULA! PERO ANTES LA HARE SUFRIR! SE ARREPENTIRA POR HABER TOCADO A NIKE! –Sentencio Livi, antes de emprender camino en busca de Nike.

… ********************…..**

Paso una semana, desde la desaparición de Nike, el rey se encontraba con la mirada perdida, sentado en su trono, mientras Bardwin trataba de hablar con él pero este no le tomaba importancia.

-Livi escúchame por favor! Todos están haciendo lo posible por encontrar a Nike-chan! Debes detener lo que estás haciendo! –Le decía Bard, sin recibir contestación.

-Deja en paz a los aldeanos! Nike no está ahí! –Decía Bard cada vez más desesperado, aun sin recibir ni la mirada de Livi.

-No puedo! No puedo volverte a ver así! Ella no lo querría tampoco! –Dijo este esperando haber llamado la atención de Livi. Lo hizo, Livi reaccionó ante tales palabras, pero su mirada era llena de odio hacia Bardwin.

-QUIERES QUE SONRÍA ACASO?! TÚ CREES QUE DESPUÉS DE PERDERLA TENDRÍA TAL CAPACIDAD! –EXPLOTA LIVI.

-NO RETIRARE MI ORDEN! NIKE NO HA APARECIDO! ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ALGUIEN LA TIENE! YO ENCONTRARE A QUIEN LA TENGA Y LO DESTRUIRÉ! ASÍ QUE NO ME INTERESA LO QUE PIENSES BARD! TODAS LAS CASAS DE LOS ALDEANOS SERÁN REVISADAS Y SI HAY ALGUIEN AUNQUE SEA UN POCO SOSPECHOSO! LO ENCARCELARE Y LO HARE HABLAR! –Grito Livi con ira.

-LIVI! ESO ES CRUEL! NO PUEDES HACERLE ESO A TU PUEBLO! –GRITO BARD.

-CRUEL DICES?! LA VIDA ACASO NO ES CRUEL CONMIGO! ME LA QUITARON! ELLA ES MI VIDA! ME QUITARON MI VIDA! PORQUE YO NO PUEDO QUITAR LA VIDA DE LOS DEMÁS ENTONCES! –Replico con furia livi, dejando callado a bardwin.

… **..*****************….**

Dos meses después de la desaparición de Nike, las requisas a las casas de los aldeanos se habían detenido, pero los guardias iban y venían de las calles del pueblo, la gente ya no salía de sus casas con regularidad por temor a verse apresados. Livi había lanzado el decreto de cero festividades, y la gente no había reclamado, por temor al rey y también porque la mayoría de la gente habían tenido un gran cariño hacia Nike, y al enterarse de la desaparición la gente se entristeció, pero al haber pasado dos meses de su desaparición la gente del pueblo ya no creía que ella estuviera viva.

… *******************…**

Ya era un año de la desaparición, pero el ya adolescente rey, seguía buscando, esta vez en las afueras del reino, había invadido otros reinos, con la paranoia de que todos estaban en su contra y alguien tenía en su poder a su princesa, muchos quisieron hacerle frente, por ende hubieron pequeños enfrentamientos que terminaron con la vitoria de Livi, como este tenía más poder y control sobre estos, se sublevaron ante él, Livi ahora no solo buscaba a Nike, también estaba en la persecución de Úrsula y el grupo rebelde, entre ellos su mayor enemigo Klauss, pero de ellos ni una sola pista había, todos los reinos guardaban cierto temor ante el rey por cómo se habían convertido las cosas después de la ¨muerte¨ de su reina. No sabían cómo hacer para que el rey volviera a sus acuerdos de paz de antes y deje la hostilidad para con todos.

… **.*****************…..**

-Majestad el duque Arquio y la princesa Lyra del reino vecino esta aquí y desea una reunión con usted. –Dice el súbdito a Livi que estaba en su despacho sentado en uno de los sillones (más bien encorvado y sin importarle nada), con las cortinas de las ventanas cerradas y el ambiente oscuro y sombrío; hacía ya tiempo que Livi se encontraba de esa manera, lo había hecho con el propósito de que los recuerdos de Nike lo acechen, siempre que veía algo hermoso del mundo pensaba en ella, pero el encierro no calmaba sus recuerdos, siempre volvían.

Livi, volteo la mirada hacia el súbdito que había interrumpido su descanso, y recordó que hacía unos meses que Neil se había marchado del castillo, no pudo evitar sentir añoranza ante el recuerdo de su antiguo compañero, amigo, maestro y casi padre que le había cuidado y acompañado por mucho tiempo; pero fue su voluntad irse, la culpa por no haber cuidado del mayor tesoro del rey, lo carcomía por dentro cada vez que veía la decadencia del rey.

-Hazlo pasar al salón principal. –Dijo sin ganas el rey, y ni bien se fue el súbdito este se levanto, y se encamino hacia el salón; había crecido considerablemente, se podría decir que poco a poco su cuerpo se acercaba al de un hombre, pero el rostro sin duda parecía mas maduro, la amargura y el odio que guardaba le hacía parecer más grande que un simple adolescente. Camino detenidamente hacia el salón, y al entrar se encontró al duque parado junto a una joven de aproximadamente 17 o 18 años, alta, delgada, y hermosa, pero a Livi no le interesaba.

-Dígame duque! A que debo su visita!? –Pregunto Livi sin darle verdadera importancia mientras se sentaba en su trono.

El duque se paralizo ni bien lo vio entrar al salón, se sentía impotente sin poder pronunciar palabra, pero Livi tenía un aire imponente, sin siquiera intentarlo. –Su majestad! El reino vecino me ha enviado con una de sus princesas como oferta de paz para usted! Y estaríamos muy honrados de que la aceptara! .Dice con una sonrisa fingida ya que por dentro se moría del miedo, ante la mirada sombría que le lanzo Livi ni bien él le hizo la oferta.

\- Pretendes que convierta a esta princesa en mi ESPOSA!? –Pregunta Livi, con una voz calmada pero con un tono serio y enojado. Tanto el duque como la princesa estaban temblando de miedo y no se atrevían a mirar a la cara al rey.

-VAYA! VAYA! Estoy realmente ofendido! Que harás tú y tu reino ahora! EHHH! Vienes aquí a mi reino! a mi palacio! y OSAS! Decirme que me traes una esposa!? Acaso no sabes que yo ya tengo esposa! –Dice Livi manteniendo la calma, pero con un tono asesino.

-MAJESTAD! NO ES LO QUE PARECE! LO QUE PASA ES QUE PENSAMOS QUE YA HABÍA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO DE LA MUER… -Detuvo sus palabras instintivamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, y peor aun al ver que el rey se paró de golpe arqueando una ceja, y cambiando su calma por un aire lleno de ira, que hizo que los presentes empezaran a temblar.

-POR FAVOR PERDONENOS! SI QUIERE PUEDE USTED TOMARLA COMO CONCUBINA! –Al decir esto la princesa lo miro sorprendida, pero bajo la mirada y empezó a llorar.

-UHMM! En serio puedo tenerla como concubina?! No importa si la encierro en una torre, y le privo la libertad de ver a sus familiares y de abandonar la torre!? –Pregunta Livi con una sonrisa de lado tratando de ocultar su enojo.

-CLARO QUE SI MAJESTAD! PUEDE USTED HACER LO QUE LE PLAZCA! –Dijo el hombre con una rodilla en el suelo a modo de reverencia.

-ERES UN DESGRACIADO! NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A PISAR MI REINO! Y TU CONDICION DE DUQUE SE ACABA AQUÍ! –Dijo Livi esta vez furioso, todo lo que el hombre había dicho le hizo recuerdo a su madre. –En cuanto a ti princesa, no tomare represarías contra tu reino, así que regresa a tu país! –Dijo este mirando sin importancia a la joven que se inclino en una leve reverencia y se retiro.

… ***************….**

DOS AÑOS DESPUES DE LA DESAPARICION DE NIKE.

Era temprano por la mañana, el sol dejaba ver sus primeros rayos que entraban por la ventana y daban justo en los ojos de Livi, que se removía por la molestia.

¨(AHH! Pero que molesto! Quien dejo las cortinas abiertas!)¨ -Pensaba Livi, hasta que abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe sorprendido al ver la persona que estaba echada a su lado.

-NI-NI-NIKE! ERES TU!? –Dice en un grito, levantando por la bulla, a la joven.

-QUE?! QUE PASA! HAY UN TERREMOTO!? –Despierta de golpe asustada ella, mirando de un lado a otro, pero de pronto es jalada por los brazos de Livi, quien la abraza fuertemente.

-Livi?! Qué ocurre?! Tuviste una pesadilla?! –Pregunta Nike mientras con una mano acaricia tranquilamente la espalda de Livi.

-Una pesadilla?! –Pregunta este, mientras se separa del abrazo y la mira cara a cara a Nike, al darse cuenta de que ella está ahí, empieza a llorar, y a sonreír mientras acaricia el rostro de la joven y la abraza de nuevo. –Fue una pesadilla! Tu estas bien! Tuve mucho miedo de perderte Nike! –Dice aun llorando de felicidad.

-Tranquilo yo estoy aquí! Ahora todo estará bien! –Le dice ella tratando de reconfortarlo, cosa que funciono, Livi se relajo, y la miro más detalladamente.

-Dale levántate! Debes ir a trabajar! Tienes asuntos importantes que atender –Dice con una sonrisa Nike. -Y yo tengo mis clases con Neil! –Dice esta vez en un suspiro.

-Neil?! El está aquí!? Ósea que nunca se fue!? –Pregunta Livi.

-Claro amor él está aquí! Qué clase de pesadilla tuviste ehh!? –Pregunta Nike dejando escapar una risita.

-Amor?! Tú me dijiste amor!? Eso es raro en ti Nike! –Dice el sonriendo con picardía, a lo que ella se sonroja un poco.

-Otra vez me molestas con lo mismo! Tu mismo me rogaste por tres días sin descanso que te llamara así! –Le dice esta riéndose y sacándole la lengua.

-No actúes como una niña! –Le dice él en un tono seductor.

-Entonces tu no actúes como un hombre! MO-CO-SO! –Le dice ella con burla.

-A quien le dices mocoso! –Dice Livi mientras toma a Nike del tobillo y la jala para que ella caiga echada en la cama, el se acerca a ella muy despacio mientras la mira profundamente y ella le sonríe mientras acaricia la mejilla de Livi, el se sorprende un poco, pero luego se le acerca y le da un tierno beso, para luego separarse un poco de ella y mientras la miraba le dice. –Te amo! Mi hermosa luz! –Ella le sonríe y le contesta, -Yo Igual te amo! Livi –El, la ve detenidamente, como para guardar cada rasgo del rostro de Nike en sus recuerdos y la vuelve a besar, pero esta vez con más intensidad, mientras Nike pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Livi, el se anima a acercar más su cuerpo al de ella tocando suavemente con su mano su cintura y subiendo levemente su camisón a lo que ella se sobresalta pero no dice nada, así que este continua, pero de pronto el sonido de la puerta los interrumpe.

-Su majestad! Nike-sama! Ya es hora de que se levanten! –Dice Neil mientras sin percatarse de la escena que acaba de interrumpir, camina mirando una libreta con el itinerario del día, hasta que mira adelante y se topa con la escena, el rey sin camisa encima de la reina que estaba completamente colorada, y tenía el camisón levemente levantado.

-LO-LO SIENTO MUCHO POR FAVOR CONTINUEN! –Dice Neil, mientras sale como rayo de la habitación completamente avergonzado y colorado.

Ambos reyes miraban la extraña y vergonzosa situación en la que los habían pillado. –Bueno ya lo escuchaste! Continuemos con lo que estábamos haciendo! –Le dice Livi a Nike con una sonrisa traviesa, hasta que sintió el empujón y luego un almohadazo y vio a Nike completamente colorada. –Ya es hora de levantarnos! –Dice Nike mientras se para de la cama, y Livi la sigue diciendo que es una aguafiestas y que debe ser la edad, entonces ella se molesta y se da la vuelta de golpe hacia el quedando apenas a centímetros de distancia.

-Podemos continuar en la noche! –Dice esta guiñándole un ojo mientras le regala una sonrisa, cosa que no se esperaba Livi y hace que tome un rubor leve, y mientras Nike que se sentía triunfadora al haber hecho sonrojar a Livi, se da la vuelta para irse pero este la toma del brazo y le da la vuelta, y agacha su cabeza un poco hasta el oído de Nike y le susurra. –Crees que después de haberme dicho algo tan insinuante te dejare poner aunque sea un pie fuera de esta habitación?! –Dice con una voz ronca cosa que hizo que a Nike se le erizara la piel.

Después de diez minutos tratando de convencer a Livi con besos y pequeñas caricias para que salgan de la habitación a hacer sus deberes lo logro. Pero el cancelo tanto su trabajo como las clases de Nike, para pasar todo el día con ella, cosa que hizo feliz de sobre manera Nike, haciendo que el rey la lleve al pueblo pasando el día con risas (Livi siendo cortejado y en otros casos acosado por hombres por lo bien que se veía con el vestido que le obligo a ponerse Nike para que nadie lo reconociera en el pueblo), con pequeñas peleas (Livi avergonzando a Nike por robarle besos en público ¨vestido de mujer¨ causando conmoción; y también las riñas que tenia Nike con él, por ¨pervertido¨ ya que al ver que no podía evitar que él se mostrara cariñoso con ella, se quito el disfraz y en tan solo un día de estar en el pueblo se gano un club de fans y una de ellas le robo un beso a Livi ¨una niña de más o menos doce años¨ causando una pelea entre los reyes, que aunque Nike no lo quisiera aceptar era por celos).

Después de haber pasado todo el día juntos terminaron agotados volviendo al castillo, Livi hizo una pausa para revisar algunos documentos en su despacho, firmo lo más rápido que pudo lo más importante y regreso a su habitación donde lo esperaba Nike, pero vaya sorpresa y gran suspiro que se llevo al verla profundamente dormida, a pesar de que tropezó ¨accidentalmente¨ con la mesita de Nike, haciendo caer las cosas obviamente haciendo bulla, Nike no despertó, se resigno con otro gran suspiro, y se echo a su lado, mirándola dormir, por algún motivo no quería quedarse dormido, tal vez por el miedo a tener otra pesadilla donde ella no estuviera.

La miro dormir tranquilamente por más de dos horas, mientras de vez en cuando con su mano acariciaba algunos de sus cabellos o delineaba su rostro con su mano.

-Hermosa. –Dijo en un susurro mientras la contemplaba, hasta que con su brazo la acerco hacia él, abrazándola fuertemente como temiendo a que se fuera a escapar y cerro sus ojos para adentrarse en la oscuridad del sueño.

… ********************….**

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, ya habría amanecido seguramente, pero esta vez no sentía los fulminantes rayos del sol despertarlo, extendió su brazo para sentirla, palpo la cama y no pudo sentir nada, en ese momento se levanto de golpe para ver la cama vacía, ella no estaba.

-DONDE ESTA?! NIKE! NIKE! –Llamo de un grito desesperado pero nadie contesto, se levanto de golpe pero en ese momento entro a la habitación Bardwin, habiendo escuchado los gritos de Livi.

-LIVI!? QUE OCURRE!? –Pregunto este, al ver a Livi tan desesperado.

-ELLA VOLVIO A DESAPARECER! ELLA ESTABA AQUÍ! EN MIS BRAZOS! ME LA QUITARON DE NUEVO BARD! –Decía desesperado mientras caía de rodillas al piso.

-Livi! Fue un sueño! Nike-chan no ha aparecido aun! –Le dice Bardwin con pena.

-Un sueño!? Imposible! Era tan real! Su rostro! su sonrisa! su voz! Era ella! –Pensaba desesperado el rey. –Estoy enloqueciendo Bard! –Le dice Livi, mirándolo aun impactado por haberse dado cuenta de que era un sueño, Bard no puede más que mirar preocupado a Livi, sin saber qué hacer para ayudarlo.

… *****************….**

Pasaron varios días después del incidente del sueño, Livi se había concentrado completamente en el trabajo, había evitado dormir lo más que pueda, y Bard cada día estaba más preocupado.

-Ehm Livi, otra vez esta aquí! –Dice Bard, tratando de llamar la atención de Livi.

-Quien!? –Contesta Livi sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-Ya sabes aquella princesa! A pesar de que le dije que no querías verla siempre viene una vez al mes. Tal vez si aceptaras verla, desistiría. –Concluye Bard.

-Que fastidio! Está bien iré! –Dice Livi levantándose del sillón de su despacho para dirigirse al salón, al entrar se encuentra a la princesa quien al oírlo entrar le hace una reverencia.

Livi va hasta su trono y se sienta. –Dime Hime a que se debe tu insistencia por verme. –Dice este fríamente.

-Mii-mi nombre es Lyra Airius y soy la segunda hija del reino del viento. –Dice un poco nerviosa la joven.

-Eso ya lo sé. –Dice Livi apenas tomándole atención. –Lo que quiero saber es a que vie.. –Es interrumpido por ella.

-Por favor acépteme como su concubina! –Le dice la joven de golpe haciéndole una reverencia y volviendo a mirar la reacción de Livi, pero este no se había movido ni un solo centímetro.

-No necesitas hacer esto por tu país! Es más yo mismo advertí que no volvieron a proponerme algo así! –Dice secamente Livi.

-No es por mi país Majestad! Es por mi! Yo deseo permanecer a su lado! –Dice directa pero con un fuerte sonrojo.

-Porque?! Debes saber que todos me consideran un dictador! Te puedo hacer sufrir! Acaso quieres arriesgarte a convertirte en mi juguete!?–Pregunta el sin ningún cambio de expresión.

-Yo no creo que usted sea un ser ruin Su Majestad! Desde el día en que lo conocí, es cierto que estaba asustada, pero usted me defendió no solo a mi integridad física, sino también a mi orgullo y dignidad! Desde ese momento me di cuenta de que quiero hacerlo feliz! Sé que nunca me podría comparar con la reina, pero al menos déjeme estar a su lado! –Confeso la joven.

-NO! –Respondió Livi, y dicho esto, emprendió camino hacia su despacho, pero volteo al darse cuenta que la joven se había arrodillado en medio del salón.

-Por favor Su Majestad! Al menos déjeme intentarlo! Deme dos semanas! Déjeme quedarme en palacio por dos semanas! Para demostrarle que puedo aunque sea hacerlo reír! –Termino la joven.

-NO! –Volvió a decir Livi.

-POR FAVOR! –Replico en un tono más alto la joven.

El rey suspiro cansado, y se dio la vuelta hacia ella para mirarla fríamente. –Si te pido que te vayas al terminar las dos semanas! Te irás! –Dijo Livi secamente.

-Así es Mi Señor! –Contesto esperanzada la muchacha y con una sonrisa.

-Está bien! Haz lo que desees! Pero ni te instales que te irás en dos semanas! –Termino diciendo el rey para volver a su despacho.

…..****************….

Semanas después de que la princesa se haya quedado en palacio, trato de hacer sonreír al rey muchas veces sin éxito. (Primero trato de hablar con él y contarle algunas anécdotas para que él se riera pero él ni importancia le daba, segundo quiso hacerle algo de comer con sus propias manos pero termino incendiando la cocina, y cuando pudo hacer algo de comer que se veía bien, el rey lo comió y se intoxico dejándolo enfermo por dos días, tercero trato de sacarlo de su despacho hacia el jardín, pero él se negó, además de que el rey siempre estaba trabajando).

Faltaba apenas dos días para que cumpliera el plazo, y la joven no lo había podido hacer reír ni una sola vez, ni siquiera parecía que le importaba, decidió ir a hablar con él para disculparse por todos los percances.

-Livius-sama? –Pregunto la joven, entrando al despacho de Livi.

-Que ocurre! –Dijo el sin mirar al rostro de la joven.

-Yo quisiera disculparme por todos los problemas que le he causado! y además no pudo hacerlo reír ni una sola vez yo enser…GRRRRHH! (Sonido de estomago). –La joven se cubrió el estomago con los brazos como si estos fueran a evitar que se oyera el sonido que este provoco, y un fuerte sonrojo tiño sus mejillas. –Lo siento mucho! Es que! No comí nada! Y yo! Lo siento mucho! –Se inclinaba a manera de disculpa la sonrojada princesa, hasta que escucho una pequeña risa que de pronto empezó a tornarse más fuerte, y cuando levanto su cabeza se dio cuenta de que el rey se estaba riendo, y no pudo evitar sentirse muy feliz y reírse junto a él. Lo había logrado, había hecho que el rey se riera.

-Estoy muy feliz! Logre que Livius-sama se riera! –Decía la joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El rey deja de reírse y la mira seriamente, pero sin ira ni molestia. –Lo siento! Pero aunque me haya reído no puedes quedarte! Yo nunca tendré una concubina! –Dijo seriamente Livi.

-Pero Livius-sama! Habíamos acordado que si yo lo hacía reír usted.. –Fue interrumpida por Livi.

-No puedo! Me reí, es cierto! Pero fue porque por un momento me hiciste recordarla! Ella es la única! Así que vuelve a tu país! –Dijo Livi.

La joven, sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar, y después de unos minutos en las que las lagrimas se detuvieron y el rey no se movió de su lugar ni pronuncio palabra, ella le agradeció por haber pasado tiempo con ella, y que a pesar de que las cosas no se hubieran dado como a ella le hubieran gustado que siempre le tendría un gran cariño y su amistad, dicho eso se retiro y esa misma tarde volvió a su país.

…..******************…..

EN LA ACTUALIDAD

Nike estaba con lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas por todo lo que le había contado Neil.

-En serio Livi paso por todo eso Neil?! –Pregunta Nike.

-Así es Nike-sama! –Afirma Neil.

-Un momento Neil! Tu como sabes eso!? Tu ya no estabas en palacio! –Pregunta con la ceja arqueada Nike.

A Neil se le erizo la piel al sentirse atrapado por un momento, pero luego suspiro y le tuvo que hacer otra confesión. –Aunque yo estuviera fuera de palacio! Siempre estuve al tanto de todo lo que ocurría dentro! Tenía informantes que me decían como estaba Su Maje… -Fue interrumpido por Nike. –BARD! Cierto! –Dice ella completamente convencida, mientras a Neil, le caía una gotita estilo anime por la cabeza, al haber sido 100% atrapado.

-Quiero saber una cosa más! La tal princesa LYRA! –Hace un énfasis molesto en el nombre. - Era hermosa? -termina de preguntar con curiosidad y un poco de molestia.

-ERA MUUUY HERMOSA! –Interrumpe Livi, al entrar al salón dejando a Nike y a Neil como papel, estáticos, pálidos, y sin palabras. –LOS ATRAPE! –Dice Livi con una sonrisa arrogante.

-SU-SU-SU MAJESTAD! QUE HACE AQUÍ!? –Pregunta Neil nervioso.

-CAMINABA TRANQUILAMENTE EN BUSCA DE MI ESPOSA! Y CUANDO ME DOY CUENTA QUE MIS QUERIDAS CUÑADAS! Y SUEGRA! –Señala hacia atrás, en dirección a las puertas, y de ahí salen tres cabecitas, las dos hermanas mayores de Nike a excepción de Kara y la mamá de Nike todas con un sonrojo fuerte en las mejillas, y murmurando entre ellas ¨que buen esposo¨, ¨porque no me case yo con el¨ ¨que suerte tiene Nike¨, ¨que yerno tan lindo tengo¨, ¨que romántico¨. –ESTABAN ESCUCHANDO A TRAVEZ DE LAS PUERTAS DEL SALON! GRITANDO ENTRE ELLAS! Y TOTALMENTE RUBORIZADAS! CUANDO ME ACERCO A ESCUCHAR QUE ES! ELLAS SE ASUSTARON Y NEGARON QUE NO ERA NADA! PERO ME QUEDE A OIR TODO! –Termina el rey mirando a Nike y a Neil, que estaban tratando de huir por una de las ventanas mientras el rey explicaba como los atrapo hablando.

-OIGAN USTEDES QUE HACEN! –Les grita el rey, mientras ve como ambos tienen medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana tratando de escapar.

-LO SIENTO SU MAJESTAD! ES QUE NIKE-SAMA! ME AMENAZO PARA QUE HABLARA! –Confiesa Neil.

-NEIL! –Le grita Nike.

-Contigo arreglo cuentas después Neil! Pero tu Nike! Si querías saber me lo hubieras preguntado! –Dice el rey sonriendo.

-Es que pensé que te podrías sentir mal si te preguntaba a ti! –Confiesa Nike.

-Eso ya no puede afectarme ahora que te tengo de nuevo! –Le dice mientras se le acerca y la hace mirarlo elevando su rostro con una mano.

-TE AMO NIKE! –Le dice mirándola con cariño, a lo que ella se ruboriza.

-KYAAAAA! –Grita el trió afuera de la puerta, mientras parece como si se derritieran al ver la escena. Nike al darse cuenta se avergüenza, y recuerda lo que Livi había dicho anteriormente.

-LIVI! HACE RATO DIJISTE QUE LA PRINCESA ESA ERA MUY HERMOSA CIERTO?! –Pregunta tratando de no parecer demasiado curiosa, pero sentía una extraña opresión y molestia en el pecho al hablar de ese tema; y se sentía preocupada y enojada.

-Si, no mentía! –Afirma Livi con una sonrisa arrogante, a lo que Nike se molesta.

-SI ERA TAAAANN HERMOSA! PORQUE NO LA DEJASTE QUEDARSE EN EL PALACIO! –Le contesta sarcásticamente, enojada.

-AHHH! Debería?! Se puede arreglar! Ustedes se pueden llevar con el tiempo como hermanas! –Dice este con una sonrisa.

-QUE DICES! –Le grita molesta Nike arqueando una ceja, a lo que el rey contesta con una risa.

-NIKE! TU PARA MI ERES IRREMPLAZABLE! ERES MI VIDA Y MI MUNDO! POR TI EL MUNDO ES HERMOSO ANTE MIS OJOS! SIN TI NADA EN MI VIDA NI EN EL MUNDO TIENE SENTIDO!

CONTINUARA….. Vaya me canse, juro que no podía encontrar la inspiración para escribir este capítulo extra; tuve que hacer muchas cosas, volví a ver el anime, leí algunos capítulos del manga y me puse a escuchar sus canciones! Pero FUNCIONO! Valió mi esfuerzo y sí que me esforcé hice como el doble de lo que normalmente escribo! Mira todo por ti LIVINI. =) Solo espero que te guste, una lectora me pidió si podía poner a Nike un poco juguetona, así que aproveche este capítulo para hacerlo... Espero les guste a todos! En serio me costó harto! Opinen por favor. Sin mentirles, a veces cuando leo algunos buenos comentarios de apoyo que me dejan, en serio me levanta el espíritu, y me anima a escribir bastante.

Les agrado el fic de hoy?! Mucho drama? A mí la verdad me parece que así hubiera reaccionado Livi, ante tal hecho, si no les agrado lo siento mucho y a las y los que si gracias!

Bueno para el siguiente cap. (que será el 15), sacare otro concurso, para que alguien más se gane un capitulo extra ok ;)

LOS QUIERO A TODAS Y TODOS!

POSDATA. Si cumplí mi palabra, les estoy dejando este capítulo la fecha acordada, el siguiente no daré fecha pero será en menos de una semana, puede ser mañana o de aquí a dos días, estén pendientes, tratare de hacerlo en menos de dos días!.


	16. Chapter 16

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 15**

-ESTO ES TAN MOLESTO! SIENTO QUE MI CABEZA VA A EXPLOTAR! –Se quejaba Nike.

-Aguanta Nike, el dolor pasara. –Contestaba Livi quien estaba al lado de Nike, sosteniéndola para que no se desmayara nuevamente, mientras observaba como la abuela de Nike tenía las manos en la cabeza de Nike y decía unas palabras en el idioma nativo del ducado.

Ya había pasado una semana desde su estadía en el ducado de la lluvia y tenían una cesión de hipnosis por día, pero el progreso había sido poco.

-Es todo por hoy! –Dijo Tohara.

-No babasama recién comenzamos por favor intenta un poco más. –Le pide Nike.

-No es suficiente! Tu mente está muy bloqueada! Si continuo podrías entrar en una crisis nerviosa y perder la conciencia! –Respondió la anciana de manera seria.

-Entonces está decidido! Las cesiones terminan aquí! –Afirmo Livi.

-Livi! Si no continuamos no podre recordar nada! –Se quejo Nike.

-No importa! No me arriesgare a que te ocurra nada malo!

-Pero! –Continuo Nike.

-Pero nada Nike! No entiendes! Eres lo más importante para mí! No te arriesgare nunca más! Siempre te protegeré! Hasta de ti misma! Si recordar le hace mal a tu cuerpo, no lo harás! –Respondió Livi alzando un poco la voz.

-Lo siento. –Contesto ella. En su interior Nike se sentía mal por no poder recordar, pero tampoco le gustaba hacer que él se preocupara.

-No te preocupes Nike, yo lamento haberme alterado. No importa si no recuerdas nada, haremos nuevos recuerdos, siempre que tu estés a mi lado, con eso me basta! No necesito nada más que a ti! –Le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro

(Tos, tos, tos) –Muchachos por favor pueden esperar a que me retire para empezar a comportarse románticamente! O al menos háganlo en sus habitaciones! –Reprochaba la anciana.

-OH! Sigue aquí!? –Respondió Livi, ganándose una mirada fulminante de la abuela. En eso fueron interrumpidos por la madre de Nike, que entro por la puerta.

-Okaasan! Que haces levantada, te puede hacer daño! –Le reprendía Nike.

-Oh Nike! Tu tampoco te comportes como los demás! No me gusta estar en la habitación! Es muy aburrido! –Decía con un puchero. –Prefiero estar al lado de mi adorable hijo! –Decía mientras se acercaba muy elegantemente hasta Livi y de un rápido movimiento le da un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que Livi quede en completo shock.

-Okaasan! Basta! Mira como dejaste a Livi! –Le reprende Nike al ver a Livi la cabeza abajo y un poco sonrojado.

-Nike! Tu sí que te pareces a tu madre! –Dice Livi tratando de no mirar hacia su suegra, con un poco de sonrojo, cosa que Nike mira a su madre y luego se mira a ella misma, y así repetidas veces, comprobando que tenía casi la misma talla que su madre, hasta que se da cuenta de todo y le lanza una mirada furiosa.

-Como te atreves! –Decía ella mientras arqueaba una ceja y la movía nerviosamente. –Eso no fue mi culpa! Tienes que entender que yo ya he crecido! –Contestaba el cruzando los brazos e ignorando de manera arrogante a Nike. –No me refiero a eso! –Seguía ella. –Si! Si! Comprendo a que te referías Nike! Lo siento! No voy a tocar a ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú! No tienes por qué preocuparte! Solo te tocare a ti! –Le decía el con una sonrisa ladina. –No-no-no era por eso! Eso no era lo que quería decir! –Se excusaba Nike dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación, mientras su mamá se reia por la escena, pero paro al darse cuenta de que Nike se iba.

-Espera Nike! Vine aquí por un motivo importante, vengan tomen asiento. –Decía la mamá de Nike, a lo que ambos hicieron caso y se sentaron junto a ella con la supervisión de Tohara, que veía y escuchaba todo en silencio.

-Que ocurre Okaasan? –Preguntaba Nike.

-Debo entregarte esto! -Saca de su túnica una pequeña cajita. –Se que no lo recuerdas por eso te lo explicare de nuevo. –Abre la caja y ahí están cuatro aretes hechos de piedras de loto. –Mira estos son los controladores de poder! Estos se los ponen a las personas que llevan el don de la invocación más poderoso y se pasan de generación en generación; esto sirve para poder controlar tu poder y que tu poder no se adueñe de tu conciencia y te haga perder la cordura. –Livi y Nike escuchaban con asombro. –Tu Nike, fuiste la elegida para el don de la invocación! Eres más fuerte de lo que crees! Se podría decir que eres una superdotada! No hay nadie más fuerte que tú en toda la isla!. –Que dices Okaasan! Babasama es… -La interrumpe la abuela. –No Nike, yo tengo años de experiencia, y claro en mi época de gloria yo era la más poderosa! Mi poder era increíble! Pero tu Nike, sin darte cuenta me superaste a una corta edad! Es por eso que teníamos tanta desesperación por qué regreses al ducado! –Termina Tohara dejando sin habla a los jóvenes. –Entiendo! Pero porque me das nuevos aretes Okaasan? –Pregunta Nike. –A eso iba, estos aros se ponen un par por cada década cumplida! Tu llevabas puesto uno en cada lado, porque aun no cumples la segunda década de vida! Pero extrañamente uno de los supresores se rompió hace tres años atrás! Eso no debió pasar, ya que los supresores restringen tus poderes por una década, luego se vuelven menos capaces de controlar tus poderes, eso es porque con cada año que pase en tu vida tu poder va aumentando! Así que un par ya no sería suficiente para sellar tu poder! Pero tu poder creció mas allá de lo que habíamos imaginado y el supresor no lo resistió! Por eso te traje dos pares nuevos usa dos en cada lado! Así podrás volver a cantar sin temor a perder el control! –Termina la mamá de Nike, dejando a los jóvenes muy asombrados.

-Está bien los usare! –Contesta Nike.

….****************….

-Klauss-sama! Úrsula-sama esta aquí! –Decía un sirviente.

-Déjala pasar! –Contestaba el hombre, sentado en un sillón, en una habitación lujosa pero sombría.

-Como usted ordene! –Respondía el hombre, haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta, escoltar a la invitada y retirarse.

-Klauss! Dime que has intentado hacer! –Decía en un tono alto Úrsula.

-Como que, que! No está claro?! Te estoy ayudando! Acaso no querías vengarte del rey Livius?! O acaso malentendí tus intenciones?! –Respondía Klauss con sarcasmo y poco interés, mientras meneaba una copa de vino en sus manos. –No querías acaso verlo SUFRIR! Ver su sangre correr! –Decía este con una sonrisa lunática en el rostro mientras vaciaba la copa de vino rojo carmesí en el piso que podía sugestionar a cualquiera, haciendo que Úrsula misma le tema.

-Es cierto! Eso es lo que quiero! –Contestaba ella aparentando tranquilidad. –Pero quiero que el sufra! No otras personas! Cuál es la necesidad de mandar secuestrar personas del ducado de la lluvia! Es una simple isla sin nada valioso! –Decía Úrsula tratando de convencer a Klauss.

-Te equivocas mi querida Úrsula! Ese lugar es el más valioso que existe, o más bien diría las personas de ese lugar son las valiosas! –Contestaba con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Que tiene de importante! Déjalos en paz! –Decía ella.

-No! No! No! No entiendes! Mi ayuda no es gratis Úrsula! Te ayude a escapar de Livi, la época que asesinaron a tu familia!. –Sonreía. - Además que gracias a mi has podido infiltrarte al reino del sol! Y pudiste escapar de ahí mismo al ser atrapada! Me debes muchas! Así que debes cooperar con esto! Al principio pensaba que la princesa Nike estaba muerta! Así que teníamos que encontrar a alguien que la suplantara en nuestros planes y que tuviera el mismo poder que ella! Hay muchos en la familia real con el don de la invocación según la información que recibí, pero nadie tan fuerte como la princesa! Pero que podía hacer, ella había desaparecido, así que el plan era secuestrar a una de la familia real y buscar la manera de explotar sus poderes! Pero de pronto todo se volvió a nuestro favor, la princesa Nike ha vuelto! No es maravilloso Úrsula!? –Comentaba Klauss con un rostro cada vez más siniestro.

-Ella no tiene nadaque ver, Klauss! –Contestaba furiosa Úrsula.

-OOOHHH! Que sorpresa! Así que era cierto que te hiciste su amiga en esa época! Pero tranquila Ursula! No le hare daño! Mas bien no te agradaría que Nike se pasara a nuestro favor?! Ella misma podría destruir al rey! Eso realmente lo destrozaría! Y así obtendrías la venganza que tanto añoras! –Contesto Klauss, dejando pensativa a Úrsula. –Piénsalo y luego me respondes! –Termina el, mientras sale del despacho y se interna en sus pensamientos. ¨(Si que la princesa Nike será útil! Ella destruirá al rey! Y si no lo hace, pues le pasara lo mismo que a ella! Esa tonta mujer! Si hubiera hecho lo que le hubiera pedido! No estaría muerta!)¨-Pensaba Klauss mientras caminaba.

…********************…

Nike?! –Pregunta Livi al sentir que Nike no estaba en la cama con él.

(ACHU!)-Escucha un estornudo afuera de la habitación, y se dirige hacia ahí. –Nike, que haces aquí te resfriaras! –Le dice Livi a ella, quien estaba apoyada en la baranda del pasillo mirando hacia el cielo nublado. –Recordaba! –Contesta ella. –Este lugar! Siento que es muy especial! Lo recuerdo brevemente, pero lo que más me emociona es que puedo recordar los sentimientos que sentía en ese momento! –Dice ella mientras no quita la vista del cielo. –Aunque ese día habían estrellas en el cielo! –Decía riendo levemente, hasta que sintió que los brazos de Livi la rodeaban por la espalda y la cintura y su rostro reposaba en su cuello, ella podía sentir su respiración pesada, eso le erizaba la piel, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía muy feliz, sin voltear a verlo poso su mano en el cabello de Livi, siempre que podía lo tocaba, era muy suave.

-Nike! Quedémonos aquí para siempre! –Le dijo él en un susurro cerca de su oído.

-Ella rio levemente. –No podemos! Recuerdas? Eres el rey sol! El rey del mundo! –Contestaba ella volteando a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo sé! Tengo obligaciones! Pero soy tan feliz aquí con tigo! Si pudiera te secuestraria y te llevaría muy lejos de todos los que me puedan robar tu atención! Así te tendría solo para mi! y tu me tendrías solo para ti! Seriamos muy felices! –Decía Livi mirándola directamente, notando como el rostro de Nike se había cambiado a uno sonrojado pero con una mirada brillosa y una dulce sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Livi! Acaso pretendes que nos quedemos solos por siempre?! Y si te aburres de estar tan solo con migo!? No extrañaras a Neil? Y a Bard?! –Decía Nike en un tono burlón.

-Claro que no los extrañaría! Neil siempre me interrumpe cuando quiero hacer cosas con tigo! Y Bard es un mujeriego mala influencia! –Decía el sin percatarse que Nike había tomado un tono rosa más fuerte, y queriendo aprovecharse del sonrojo de Nike empezó a molestarla más, adoraba verla sonrojada. –Además no estaríamos solos Nike! –Decía él con un tono intrigante. –No estaríamos solos?! A que te refieres? –Pregunto esta curiosa. –Pues que estaríamos rodeados de nuestros hijos! –Termina de decir el con una sonrisa en su rostro. –HI-HI-JOS?! –Dice Nike. –Claro quiero muchos hijos! –Confesaba el! Mientras a Nike parecía que le salía vapor de la cabeza. Cosa que a Livi le causo mucha gracia y termino matándose de risa, haciéndola enojar.

-No te molestes Nike! No era broma! En realidad ese es mi sueño mas anhelado! Vivir toda mi vida con tigo y tener una familia con tigo! –Decía él mientras la abrazaba nuevamente.

-EHH! La verdad! EHH! No me molestaría tener una gran familia! –Confiesa ella. El, la mira serio pero luego le sonríe. –Deberíamos comenzar ahora?!

CONTINUARA… Qué bien que te gusto Livini! Y a todas las personas que les gusto muchas gracias. (Terie, neko chan y a todos los anónimos) gracias por darme sus ánimos! Juro! Y re juro que cada vez que me dan ánimos soy tan feliz que inmediatamente me inspiro en escribir! Espero que sea de su agrado este cap. Me salió más corto de lo que esperaba, pero es que me llegaron muchos Reviews preguntándome cuando iba a publicar, y pues me desespere y lo publique más corto de lo que esperaba. Espero que les agrade este cap. si no es así lo siento.

Para: Phanyg. Dijiste que te era confuso el cap. extra. Si quieres puedes decirme que es lo que te confunde y yo te lo explico, y gracias porque te guste mi fic aunque te confunda un poco. =)

Un review me llego de un anónimo y me preguntaba cuando subo el cap. y como prometí hacerlo en menos de una semana; aun así supongo que se ponen impacientes por saber qué día cuelgo el cap. así que les daré dos opciones a elección:

Puedo seguir colgando como hasta ahora en menos de una semana uno, dos o más cap., como acostumbro a hacer. (ya que normalmente no acostumbro a tardar más de dos días en colgar uno nuevo, excepto claro esos 10 días que les avise de mi ausencia).

Puedo ser más ordenada y poner una fecha de entrega con anticipación, pero pondría un poco más de tiempo de retardo, ya que no se si con la presión de una fecha, entregue tan rápido como la inspiración me daba antes.

Bueno eso era todo. Ahora viene el nuevo concurso! XD

-CUAL ES SU ANIME FAVORITO? NO IMPORTA QUE GENERO SEA (ROMANCE, ACCION, AVENTURA, COMEDIA, TERROR, CIENCIA FICCION, FANTASIA, ETC.).

-SI SU ANIME FAVORITO DE ALGUNO DE USTEDES COINCIDE CON MI ANIME FAVORITO, PUES ESE SERA EL GANADOR! (MI ANIME FAVORITO PUEDE SER CUALQUIER GENERO NO NESESARIAMENTE ROMANTICO ;) )

Puse varios géneros porque, a mi me gusta de todo, pero tengo algunos géneros que me gustan más que otros ¨SHOJO¨, aunque eso no significa que mi anime favorito sea de mi genero favorito (puede que si, puede que no ;) lo dejo a la suerte de ustedes).

Esto será cuestión de suerte! Recuerden debe ser su anime favorito! No me pongan más de una opción, solo aceptare la primera opción que pongan.

AQUÍ VA LA OFERTA DEL PREMIO PARA EL GANADOR!.

Como dije en el anterior cap. extra, la o el ganador obtendrá un capitulo extra. Eso significa que puede pedirme un capítulo aparte ya sea del pasado, presente, de los protagonistas o co-protagonistas.

Si alguien adivina, avisare en el siguiente cap.

Ah y se me olvidaba! Obviamente el ganador se le dedicara el cap. extra. Así que después de decirme su anime favorito díganme de que país son, claro los que participaron de antemano en el anterior juego no es necesario, porque ya sé de donde vienen, pero si están jugando por primera vez, por favor pongan su país.

Me despido! Que les vaya súper a todos!


	17. Chapter 17

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 16**

¨(Me siento triste! Que es este sentimiento que estruja mi pecho? Esta oscuro! Dónde estoy?, Livi? Livi estás aquí?. Un momento esta no es nuestra habitación! Ni siquiera estamos en el ducado! Esto se parece a la torre blanca! Que hago yo en la torre blanca? Puedo recordar esta torre!)¨.

¨(Algo está mal! Estoy segura que es La torre blanca, pero se ve diferente, se ve intacta! Es como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada a este lugar!. –Piensa, Nike mientras sentía que su cuerpo caminaba por la habitación de manera intranquila, pero ella no era la que lo controlaba, estaba asustada, no podía mover su cuerpo a voluntad, más bien parecía que el cuerpo se moviera a costa de la voluntad de Nike.

¨(Que es esto? Porque traigo puesto este vestido? Ehhhh! Que le paso a mi cabello! Es- es rubio!)¨ –Se altera Nike sin entender nada, pero todo se aclara cuando mira su reflejo en el espejo del salón.

-SH-SHEYLA! Que hace ella aquí! No! No es eso! Porque yo soy Sheyla! –Se pregunta Nike mientras se observa a ella misma en el cuerpo de otra persona.

-SHEYLA! Tengo miedo! –Se oye una vocecita que sale de una habitación al lado de donde esta Nike, y corre para agarrarse del vestido de ella.

¨(LIVI?)¨ –Piensa Nike, y automáticamente el cuerpo donde residía Nike se inclina ante la voz del niño quedando a la altura de él. Nike, al ver su carita se da cuenta de que era él y ve las lagrimas bañar su rostro y siente su corazón rasgarse al verlo tan indefenso y solitario y como si fuera ella misma, lo abraza muy fuerte y se da cuenta de que Sheyla llora, al igual que como lo hubiera hecho Nike ante tal situación. –Todo estará bien mi niño! Aquí estoy! Nada te ocurrirá mientras yo esté aquí para protegerte! –Le dice Sheyla, mientras Nike no puede pronunciar palabra, pero piensa exactamente lo mismo que Sheyla y repite las mismas frases que ella desde su interior cambiando la palabra ¨mi niño¨ por ¨Livi¨.

Nike no puede explicarse que está ocurriendo en ese momento, pero siente que debe proteger a Livi. –No Sheyla! Yo te protegeré siempre! Y nos iremos muy lejos de aquí! Lejos de los que te hacen daño! –Le dice Livi, mientras tanto Sheyla y Nike que ve todo desde el interior, sientan una pena muy grande.

Se podía escuchar el ruido ensordecedor dentro de la torre, muchos pasos cerca de la habitación, además de que muchas cosas se rompían y a las afueras se podía ver el fuego dentro del castillo principal. Nike sentía su corazón palpitar a mil por hora, sentía mucho miedo y no sabía por qué, quería agarrar al pequeño Livi y escapar lo más rápido que pudiera, pero sus piernas no le respondían, hasta que Sheyla hablo.

-Mi niño, quiero que me escuches atentamente! Ve a tu habitación y escóndete! Luego yo te alcanzo está bien!? –Le decía Sheyla con una sonrisa tierna y tranquila.

-No Sheyla! No te dejare aquí sola! –Respondía el pequeño.

-Hazme caso, todo estará bien! Si haces eso yo estaré bien! Ve! Imagina que estamos jugando a las escondidas, y no dejes que nadie te encuentre! Me lo prometes! –Le decía Sheyla, mientras Nike sentía oprimirse su pecho y unas ganas terribles de llorar. ¨(acaso es esto lo que Sheyla está sintiendo en este momento? Es horrible! Me duele mucho!)¨ -Pensaba Nike.

-Está bien Sheyla, pero promete que me vendrás a buscar cuando todo se solucione! –Decía el pequeño.

-Claro que si mi hermoso niño, yo siempre estaré a tu lado! Ahora ve! –Decía ella con la misma sonrisa, mientras soltaba la pequeña mano de Livi y se ponía de pie mirando como el niño desaparecía ante sus ojos.

El ruido era cada vez más cercano, hasta que pudo escucharse que la puerta de la habitación fue abierta de golpe.

¨(Quien es esa persona?! No puedo verlo bien! No puede ser siento mucho miedo!)¨ -Pensaba Nike, mientras Sheyla estaba parada sin hacer ningún movimiento, solo miraba hacia la puerta que se encontraba abierta y un hombre se acercaba de entre las sombras.

-Sheyla-sama! Vaya! Vaya! Pensé que podría haber huido! Pero luego recordé que no puede! Porque su cariñoso esposo la encierra aquí! Si tan solo hubiera aceptado mi oferta! En estos momentos usted hubiera sido libre!

-Jamás hubiera aceptado lo que me pediste! Nunca hubiera hecho lo que un traidor como tú me dijera! –Respondió esta.

-Traidor yo? Se equivoca Sheila-sama! Yo soy un patriota! No un vil asesino como ese rey ambicioso! –Respondía el hombre de manera tranquila, y con una sonrisa desquiciada en el rostro.

-Tú eres más asesino que nadie! Y el peor traidor! Traicionando a tu rey! Y a tu patria! –Replicaba ella guardando la compostura, con un tono firme, pero en el fondo Nike no podía con tanto dolor, su pecho dolía como si su corazón fuera a salirse y no podía evitar sentir todo su cuerpo temblar, era como si estuviera parada frente a la misma muerte.

-Se equivoca Sheyla-sama! Yo soy diferente a ese rey ambicioso! El quiere conquistar el mundo porque quiere ser el dueño de todo! En cambio yo quiero conquistarlo para que el mundo este en paz, y todos podamos ser un mundo unido! Aunque para eso necesite deshacerme de la escoria que envenena este mundo hermoso!.

-Eres de lo peor! –Dice ella.

-No Sheyla-sama! Usted no tiene derecho a decirme nada! Usted también es parte de la escoria! Porque usted trajo a este mundo a la descendencia del rey! Y todavía trata de justificar las acciones de él, siendo que a usted la trato como basura misma! Una simple concubina, a la que encerró en esta torre solitaria sin comunicación! No cree que eso es horrible!? Pero Sheyla-sama, le daré una oportunidad de reivindicarse! Entrégueme al niño y la dejare ir! Podrá volver a su país de origen y ser libre! Que le parece?! –Le ofrece el hombre mientras alza la mano esperando que ella la tome.

-Lamento decirte, que ya me asegure que la descendencia del rey este protegida! En estos momentos está lejos de tu alcance! No podrás hacerle nada! –Decía ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que a él le molesto de sobremanera cambiando su rostro por uno lleno de ira, y acercándose poco a poco hacia donde ella se encontraba, Sheyla, cerró los ojos, haciendo que Nike no pueda ver nada desde el interior, Nike sentía la necesidad de gritar del terror que estaba sintiendo o de hacer algo para atacar a aquel hombre peligroso que se le acercaba, quería usar el viento cortante pero no podía ver nada, solo oía los pasos del hombre acercarse cada vez mas. Hasta que sintió una terrible punzada en su estomago que la estaba desgarrando por dentro, y se sintió desfallecer, cuando la vista volvió, ella estaba en otro ángulo, se encontraba tirada en el suelo, viendo como aquel hombre apenas visible se retiraba con una espada en mano y se daba la vuelta para cerrar las puertas de la habitación, en ese momento todo se nublo y lo único que pudo divisar es una pequeña carita que lo veía desde la rendija de la otra habitación con lagrimas en los ojos y salía corriendo hacia ella con un grito ensordecedor y la vista se apago y todo quedo en oscuridad.

-NOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOO! NOOOOO! –Gritaba Nike entre sueños.

-NIKE DESPIERTA! DESPIERTA! –Decía Livi quien estaba a su lado asustado mientras veía la cara de sufrimiento de Nike lleno de lagrimas y sosteniéndose el estomago.

-NO VEAS ESTO! VETE! –Decía aun entre sueños ella. –NIKE QUE TE OCURE! –Decía él mientras logro despertarla del sueño, y al abrir a los ojos empezó un llanto incontrolable de parte de ella que lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Que ocurrió? Tuviste una pesadilla?! –Preguntaba Livi preocupado.

-Si tenía mucho miedo! –Respondía ella.

-Cuéntame que fue! –Le pedía el, mientras ella trataba de calmarse y al pensarlo muy bien decidió no contarle el sueño que le podría traer dolorosos recuerdos a Livi.

-Soñé que no estabas! Eso fue todo! –Mentía ella.

-Tranquila! Todo estará bien Nike! Aquí estoy! Nada te ocurrirá mientras yo esté aquí para protegerte! –Le dice él, haciendo que Nike recuerde el sueño.

-NO! NO! NO MEDIGAS ESO PORFAVOR! –Decía ella mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte y lloraba de nuevo.

-QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO DIME LA VERDAD! –Preguntaba el muy preocupado. –JAMAS TE HE VISTO ASÍ! QUE ES LO QUE SOÑASTE! –Exige el mientras la toma de los hombros y la mira seriamente.

-No es nada! Como te dije soñé que prometías protegerme pero te ibas y me dejabas! –Mentía nuevamente, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. –Livi! Prométeme que nada te pasara nuca está bien! –Decía ella.

El todavía tenía dudas acerca de la pesadilla de Nike, pero para tranquilizarla se lo prometió, y durmió abrazada a ella toda la noche.

…******************…

Era por la mañana en el ducado de la lluvia y Neil estaba haciendo los preparativos para la partida de los reyes, mientras Livi y Nike desayunaban con la familia de ella.

-Uhmmm! El desayuno esta delicioso! Extrañaba estos platos típicos de aquí! –Decía Nike con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya Nike! Es increíble cómo puedes recordar hasta el sabor de los platos típicos de aquí! Y no puedas recordar a tu esposo! –Decía Livi en un tono molesto.

-Eso no es mi culpa Livi! Hago lo que puedo!-Se excusaba ella, mientras seguía llenándose la boca de comida y eran observados por todos en la mesa que tenían una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Nike!? –Preguntaban las dos hermanas mayores al mismo tiempo.

-Que ocurre oneechan? –Respondía ella.

-Cuando tendrán descendencia tu y el rey?! Preguntaban curiosas, haciendo que Nike escupa toda la comida hacia donde esta Livi, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su parte. –Te imaginas como sería un niño igual al rey! Lo vestiríamos con todas esas ropas que hicimos para el rey, pero que ahora no le hacen! KYYAAA! Se vería hermoso! Y si sale igual a Nike? NOOO sería un desperdicio! Seguro seria igual de salvaje que Nike! Y qué tal si tienen más de uno?! Eso sería fantástico! Podríamos hacer un obra de teatro con ellos de protagonistas! Y los vestiríamos como quisiéramos! –Hablaban las hermanas sin prestar atención a la cara de ira que estaban poniendo Livi y Nike.

-NUESTROS HIJOS NO SERAN SUS MUÑECAS!-Decían juntos. –ADEMAS QUE TIENE DE MALO QUE SE PAREZCAN A MI! –Decía ella molesta. –NO LOS VESTIRAN COMO SE LES PEGUE LA GANA! –Decía el rey. –Pero en una cosa estoy de acuerdo! Será más de uno! –Decía el rey con una sonrisa ganándose el grito acalorado de las hermanas y la suegra que se unió al escándalo de sus hijas mayores.

(Tos tos tos) –Es suficiente! Dejen comer el desayuno en paz! –Decía la abuela de Nike, que en todo momento paso desapercibida.

-OHH? Estaba aquí? Pregunto el rey, ganándose la mirada de odio nuevamente de la anciana.

Después de dos minutos de silencio la abuela pronuncio palabra. –No tiene nada de malo que sea una niña igual a Nike! –Todos voltearon a mirar a la abuela y comenzó la discusión nuevamente. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Kitora.

-Babasama! La hemos encontrado! En estos momentos está siendo trasladada hacia la torre de loto negro.

-Muy bien Kitora! Enseguida voy! –Decía la anciana.

-Que ocurre babasama?! –Preguntaba Nike y Livi estaba atento a la respuesta.

-Supongo que debo contárselos! MIRA! NIA! Y KARA Retírense! –Decía Tohara.

-Pero Babasama! Nosotras igual queremos saber! –Se quejaban las jóvenes, ganándose una mirada de su abuela. –Por eso decimos que será mejor retirarnos! –Volvieron a decir riendo nerviosamente y retirándose del lugar.

-Ahora si díganos que pasa! –Dijo Livi.

-Desde hace unos meses atrás estábamos en busca de Milka, ella es mi prima! Cuando éramos jóvenes competíamos por ser la más poderosa, pero yo obtuve el privilegio del don, ella siempre lo resintió, y causo una gran conmoción en el ducado, su sueño era salir de la isla y que nuestro pueblo sea reconocido ante todos!.

Ella era muy poderosa, pero mi invocación era mejor y más potente, estaba en perfecto equilibrio, en cambio ella sobresalía mas en el control mental, y eso es lo que utilizo para arreglárselas y controlar la mente de muchas de nuestras gentes que poseían el don; hizo que atacaran a otros países y los destruyeran en tan solo unos días, como la elegida de aquella época, yo la contuve, regrese a la normalidad a la familia real y la apresamos! Desde entonces ella estuvo dentro de la torre de loto por traición.

-Babasama yo nunca supe esa historia! Porque nadie lo sabía?! –Pregunta Nike.

-Tienes razón Nike! Mantuvimos oculta esa información para mantener el orden! Pero todo se salió de nuestras manos cuando Milka escapo hace unos meses atrás, sucedió el mismo día del secuestro de Kara, pero llegamos a la conclusión de que alguien la libero para distraernos del secuestro de Kara y buscarla a ella dejándonos con la guardia baja. Bueno eso es lo que creemos, por suerte encontramos a Kara pero Milka había desaparecido hasta ahora que la encontramos.

-Y ahora que harán con ella?! –Pregunta Livi.

-Primero la interrogaremos! Hay que saber quien se esconde atrás de todos estos sucesos!

CONTINUARA….Espero les agrade este cap. Si no lo entienden, esperen por favor! Se irá resolviendo en el proceso del fic. Todo esto tiene que pasar para el desarrollo de la trama.

Me pregunto, me pregunto, si el juego no esta interesante? Nadie más me puso su preferencia de anime favorito solo dos. Esperare un poco más, si no parece haber resultados dejare los juegos y seguiré con mi rutina de los capítulos sin los cap. extras.

Quiero mandar mis saludos y agradecimientos a **GRACE** por ser mi fan #1 ;) Gracias mil gracias por siempre estar atenta al desarrollo de mi fic, aprecio mucho que te guste, y siento mucho que te decomisaran tu cel.

Gracias también a:

 **Vampikate.**

 **Claudy.**

 **Livini**

 **Neko chan**

 **Phanyg**

 **Terie**

 **Camil**

 **Y todos y todas los que leen y siguen mi fic.** **y me ponen entre sus favoritos.**

NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.


	18. Chapter 18

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 17**

 **UNOS MESES ATRAS**

-Quien anda ahí? –Preguntaba una mujer con una voz poco audible y un tono cansado, mientras escuchaba pasos acercarse hacia donde ella.

-Vaya! Pero si está viva! No pensé que podríamos encontrarla con vida! Parece que es nuestro día de suerte!. –Decía el hombre con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

-Quien eres tú?! –Preguntaba la mujer mientras volteaba a ver al hombre con ira, desde el suelo donde descansaba apoyada en un muro negro dentro de una fría celda y traía un vestido largo que estaba muy desgastado y sucio haciendo evidente lo viejo que era, además de tener el cabello largo y canoso, alborotado que cubría su rostro en parte pero dejaba ver apenas unos ojos verdes llenos de ira y enojo.

-Mi nombre es Klauss! –Le dice él, mientras mira más detalladamente a la mujer frente a él. -Pero mira en qué condiciones tan horribles te tienen! –Sonreía el hombre mirando con burla a la mujer.

-Va seguir criticando mi apariencia! O me va a decir a que vino! –Responde la mujer con una voz más potente.

-Que sorpresa! Las mujeres de este país si que tienen carácter!. –Dice el con una sonrisa más amplia. –Bueno mi presencia aquí, tiene solo un motivo! Vengo a liberarte! –Le dice él.

Una pequeña sonrisa astuta se forma en los labios de la mujer. –Y se puede saber que me pedirás a cambio?!

-Eres muy perspicaz! Anciana! –Dice el con su sonrisa astuta. –Lo que te voy a pedir es algo sencillo! En realidad es un préstamo!

-Un préstamo?! –Sonríe ella. –Creo que no estoy en condiciones de prestar nada! Como puedes ver, no poseo nada de valor!

-Se equivoca Milka-sama! –Contesta el. –Usted posee algo muy valioso! Y lo necesito! Su PODER!

Ella se sorprende al oír lo que necesita el pero luego sonríe al darse cuenta de que esa era su oportunidad de salir. –Y dime que me darás a cambio de mis servicios?!

-No le parece suficiente con que la saque de aquí?! –Sonríe el con burla. –Pero que ambiciosa salió Milka-sama! Entonces qué le parece esto; si usted me ayuda yo le daré lo que más desea aparte de la libertad!

-En serio?! –Preguntaba con burla e irónicamente. -Y que es lo que más deseo según tu!?

-VENGANSA! –Respondió el con una mirada esta vez seria, Milka no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de asombro para luego soltar una carcajada, empezaba a reírse de manera desquiciada, para luego responderle mirándolo a los ojos.

-ACEPTO!.

El sonríe. –Trato hecho! Ahora te liberare! Y tendrás que demostrar tu poder! Por eso te prepare una sorpresa!..

…***************….

EN LA ACTUALIDAD

-Yo no sé nada! Yo no sé nada! Yo no sé nada! –Repetía Milka, mientras meneaba la cabeza en negación, parecía como si hubiera perdido la cordura.

-Es suficiente! –Decía Tohara mientras salía de las sombras. –Mira en lo que te has convertido Milka, tantos años pasaron?! –Hablaba en voz alta mientras Milka la miraba sonriendo desde la silla donde estaba encadenada.

¨(Tu pronto estarás en mi lugar! Querida prima!)¨-Pensaba Milka mientras hablaba incoherencias, convenciendo cada vez más a Tohara de que su prima había perdido la razón.

…..******************….

-Babasama! Que ocurrió! Confeso?! –Preguntaba Nike que estaba junto a Livi en medio del pasillo.

-No! Ella no recuerda nada! además creo que ha perdido el juicio por los años en los que ha estado encerrada. –Respondía Tohara.

-Vaya, entonces nunca sabremos como escapo de la torre! –Suspiraba Livi. Tal vez si la torturan un poco más…. –Livi dejo de hablar al ver la mirada de las dos mujeres que parecían que les salían rayos. –Yo solo sugería! –Reprochaba él, mientras Nike suspiraba. –Livi, a ti sí que te gusta dominar a la gente!.

–Tienes razón! Pero mi mayor anhelo es dominarte a ti Nike! –Decía este mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo, pero Nike no se quedo atrás, después de tantas insinuaciones y momentos vergonzosos y comprometedores que le hizo pasar Livi ella prácticamente se había acostumbrado, bueno a casi todo. –Y que tal si en vez de dominarme tu! Me dejas que yo te domine! –Decía ella con una sonrisa picara, sabía que eso iba a provocar que Livi se asombrara y terminara por soltarla, pero no tomo en cuenta que si ella se había acostumbrado el también había superado los juegos de Nike. –Trata de dominarme si es lo que quieres! Pero yo ganare! Porque no hay nadie que te desee tan locamente como yo! Y no habrá nadie que te tenga más que yo! Eso me hace el ganador! Porque domino tu mundo! –Responde el, dejando a Nike completamente acalorada ante sus palabras, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento se despidieron de su abuela, pero cuando Nike volvió a mirar donde estaba Tohara, ya no estaba, más bien estaba el padre de Nike con lagrimas en los ojos y su madre tratando de controlar el sangrado en la nariz.

-MI POBRE NIKE! HACE TAN POCO ERA UNA NIÑA! AHORA EL REY LA A CORROMPIDO!–Decía el papá de Nike con los ojos cristalizados. -Mientras Livi pensaba ¨(Pero si Nike es mayor que yo!)¨

-QUE EDAD MAS HERMOSA! ME TRAE VIEJOS RECUERDOS! –Decía la mamá de Nike tratando de controlar la hemorragia nasal.

-Okaasan porque tu nariz sangra! –Pregunta Nike ruborizada.

-No es lo que piensas Nike! Es porque me resfrié un poco! –Decía ella sonriendo y meneando la mano en negación, habiendo que a todos les caiga una gotita por la nuca estilo anime.

En ese momento llega Neil, que había estado preparando todos los preparativos para el regreso de los reyes. –Su majestad! Todo está listo para el regreso!

…..**************…

-Cuídate mucho okaasan! OTOSAAN! Ya deja de llorar! Mira-neesan! Nia-neesan! Gracias! Qué es?. –Recibe un regalo de parte de sus hermanas, que se lo entregan con una sonrisa picara, mientras ven como Nike desenvuelve el regalo. –QUE?! ES ESTO! –Pregunta Nike sacando unas ropitas de bebé de color rosa y celeste. –Es para nuestros futuros sobrinos! Los hicimos nosotras mismas! Aunque Kara no quiso ayudar! Es una aburrida!–Responden las dos quejándose, mientras Livi solo sonríe y Nike agradece incómodamente. –Kara-nee Por favor ven a visitarme! –Le pidió Nike mientras sostenía su mano y le sonreía, a lo que Kara solo asiente con una leve sonrisa.

-Por favor despídanme de Babasama y de Kitora! -Decía Nike mientras se dirigía al barco junto a Livi que solo se despidió con un meneo en la mano.

…******************…..

Úrsula camina por el pasillo en dirección hacia el despacho donde se encuentra Klauss. –Klauss! Para que querías verme! –Pregunta ella seriamente, el no era de su agrado precisamente pero lo necesitaba para su venganza.

-Es normal que quiera verla! Debo saber que decidió al fin! Va a colaborar con migo?! O romperemos nuestro acuerdo?! –Pregunta el seriamente.

-Colaborare con tigo! –Responde ella.

-Me lo esperaba! –Dice el con una sonrisa, que a ella le molesta.

-Entonces que es lo que planeas hacer exactamente! –Pregunta ella molesta.

-Primero que nada, necesito separarlos! Ese es el primer paso del plan! Tenemos a nuestro favor el gran temperamento que heredo el rey de su madre! Y la inmensa inestabilidad emocional heredada por su ambicioso padre! Cuando nuestro querido rey se sienta vulnerable hacia la seguridad de lo que es más importante para él, no dudara en comportarse como esperamos! Cuando eso suceda solo es cuestión de esperar que esa persona haga lo que le ordenamos con la princesa Nike! Y luego tu harás tu aparición!–Decía Klauss con una sonrisa malévola, haciendo que Úrsula sienta un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo. ¨(Solo él puede ayudarme a destruirlo! Pero debo estar atenta! En cualquier momento las cosas se pueden volver en mi contra!)¨ -Pensaba Úrsula mientras observaba a Klauss.

…******************….

DÍAS DESPUÉS

-Su majestad! Nike-sama! Hemos llegado! –Decía Neil con un rostro alegre, ya que a Neil nunca le sentaba bien el ducado y paso enfermo casi todo el viaje.

-Estamos de vuelta! –Decía Nike sacando la cabeza del carruaje para aspirar el aire y ver el día soleado que había.

-Parece que tus gustos han cambiado! Antes no soportabas los días tan soleados! Y brillantes! –Decía el sonriendo al ver como ella estaba tan feliz.

-Eso era antes! –Decía ella incorporándose dentro del carruaje nuevamente para ver a Livi. –Ahora me agrada este nuevo mundo al que pertenezco! Ahora este es mi hogar! –Sonreía ella.

-Tu hogar? –Preguntaba el. –Pensé que tu hogar estaba donde estaba tu familia.

-Tienes razón! Y aquí se encuentra! Tú eres mi familia ahora Livi! –Decía ella regalándole una sonrisa, haciendo que el igual sonría.

El miro hacia el paisaje y sin mirarla le dijo. –Gracias! Por existir! Si no te tuviera no se qué sería de mi! –Termino de decirle mientras la volteaba a mirar, pero cuando la miro ella lo sorprendió con un beso corto, al separarse se miraron fijamente y se volvieron a acercar pero Neil interrumpió justo en ese momento.

-Su majestad hemos llegado al palacio! –Decía Neil, mientras abría la puerta del carruaje para dejar salir a los reyes cosa que le molesto a Livi, ¨(Sera que debo colocarle una campana a neil! Siempre interrumpe en el mejor momento!)¨ -Pensaba Livi.

-QUE?! QUE PASO AQUÍ! –Preguntaba Neil al ver el palacio lleno de mujeres paseando por los jardines, y cuando Neil volteo a ver hacia los reyes vio con miedo como Nike estaba mas pálida que un papel y Livi rojo de ira.

-MA-MAJESTAD! ESTO DEBE TENER UNA EXPLICACIÓN DE PARTE DE BARDWIN-SAMA! –Decía Neil mientras trataba de apaciguar al rey, cosa que no funciono porque se dirigió con el mismo rostro enojado hacia dentro del castillo, y al abrirlo pudo ver un montón de mujeres de la realeza de diferentes países vestidas como para una fiesta, pero la única diferencia era que los únicos hombres eran los músicos que tocaban en el salón principal, y en medio del salón se podía apreciar un tumulto de mujeres suspirando y ahí estaba Bardwin haciendo gala de sus encantos.

-Mi hermosa flor! Pero que bella eres! Nunca había visto una flor más hermosa que tú! –Decía Bardwin a una mujer que estaba que por poco y se derretía. –Bardwin-sama usted me dijo lo mismo a mí! Y a mí! Y a mí! –Decían las mujeres mientras se quejaban. –Tranquilas! Todas son unas flores! Yo no puedo ignorar la belleza de este mundo! Por eso para mí todas son hermosas! –Decía él, ganándose nuevamente los suspiros de todas ellas, hasta que sintió como un frio le recorría la espalda y en ese momento temió por su vida.

-BARD! QUE SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! –Decía Livi mientras desprendía una energía maligna, dejando sorprendidas a todas las mujeres que salieron del salón despavoridas.

-LI-LIVI! QU-E! QUE HACES AQUÍ!? –Preguntaba Bardwin nervioso.

-COMO QUE, QUE HAGO AQUÍ! ESTE ES MI PALACIO! –Respondía Livi molesto. –AHORA EXPLICAME QUE HACEN TODAS ESTAS MUJERES DENTRO DE PALACIO!

-AHHH! ES QUE ESTA ES UNA FIESTA LIVI! INVITE A LA REALEZA, HA UNA FIESTA PARA, EHH! PARA SOCIALIZAR MAS CON LAS FAMILIAS REALES! –Decía Bardwin tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-ENSERIO? Y SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE NO HAY HOMBRES EN ESTA FIESTA?! –Preguntaba Livi, con un tic nervioso en la ceja, tratando de contenerse y no enviar a Bardwin al calabozo.

-Es que sus esposos y de algunas sus padres no pudieron venir! Parece que cayeron enfermos! –Decía Bardwin con una sonrisa.

A nike se le resbalaba una gotita por la nuca por la tan evidente mentira que decía Bardwin, y en cambio a Livi le salía humo de la cabeza por la ira que estaba sintiendo. –SE ENFERMARON TODOS JUNTOS?! –Preguntaba el con un aire tranquilo pero excesivamente sombrío, cosa que hizo huir a todo el mundo por miedo a que les cayera una maldición encima, solo quedaron en el salón Livi, Bardwin y Nike que veía todo con cierto escalofrió, ya que cuando Livi se enojaba podría asustar hasta al más valiente, pero un grito de parte de Nike los hizo olvidarse de todo.

-TAIYU-KUN! –Decía Nike con enojo mientras iba a levantar al perrito que estaba correteando a un montón de perritas que estaban jugando dentro del salón.

-BARD! ERES UNA PESIMA INFLUENCIA! –Decía Nike apuntando hacia Bardwin, para después salir del salón con Taiyu-kun en brazos dejando a Bard, siendo acuchillado por la mirada acusadora de Livi.

….****************…..

-Está todo listo?-Preguntaba Klauss sentado entre las sombras.

-Así es mi señor! La carta ya fue enviada! –Respondía el súbdito.

-PERFECTO! AHORA SOLO ES CUESTIÓN DE ESPERAR!

CONTINUARA… Hola a todos (as)! Espero les agrade este capítulo! Esta vez tengo más tiempo para escribir! Si no les queda algo claro, por favor paciencia se irá aclarando todo conforme avancen los capítulos. Con respecto al juego, pues puedo darles una pequeña pista. =)

Pues mi anime favorito, no es soredemo sekai, pero no lo tomen a mal, es digno de serlo, amo este anime/manga. Si no que mi anime favorito pues es el primero que vi en mi vida y en esa época me gusto mucho y desde ese momento fue mi anime favorito, no es genero shojo, supongo que será sorpresa para todos porque el shojo es mi género favorito.

Es un anime muy, muy conocido, y no es shojo. Con eso ya les dije todo! No dudo en que alguien sepa de cual hablo. Se las deje regalado ;)

A y Livini, tus ideas con respecto a los juegos son muy buenas! Las tomare en cuenta para el siguiente juego.

Me despido hasta el siguiente cap. saludos a todos y todas!


	19. Chapter 19

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 18**

Era un día tranquilo en el reino del sol, desde que los reyes habían vuelto, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y eso incluía el gran trabajo pendiente para Livi que no había podido visitar continuamente a Nike como quisiera; y las clases continuas a las que Nike tenía que asistir pero de las que se escapaba continuamente por ser muy aburridas. El reino estaba muy contento por el regreso de Nike, y por su colaboración con la invocación de la lluvia para que sus cultivos crezcan sin problemas. Pero de pronto toda esa tranquilidad se vino abajo cuando una carta llego a manos del rey.

-Su majestad, un hombre entrego esta carta en las puertas del palacio! Dijo que era muy importante! Obviamente no lo dejamos pasar! Pero me pareció pertinente traérsela! Porque… el sello! Es muy peculiar!–Le decía Neil con una mirada seria, cosa que llamo la atención de Livi que dejo los papeles que revisaba para abrir la carta.

-Muéstramela! –Su cara cambio de una de curiosidad a una llena de ira y ansiedad al reconocer el sello. –El antiguo sello del reino del hielo! –Decía él para rasgar rápidamente la carta y comenzar a leerla.

 _¨Querido Livius! Te preguntaras porque te he enviado esta carta!_

 _No tomes a mal lo que te diré, pero creo que deberías preocuparte más de tus pertenencias!_

 _Acaso sabes dónde está la princesa Nike en estos momentos?! No lo sabes cierto!_

 _Has estado tan ocupado que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que ella no está en el castillo! Pobre Nike! Ojala no le haya ocurrido nada malo!_

 _Aunque no lo creas me da lástima que la pobre Nike deba pasar por tantos peligros por tu causa! Pero si esa es la única forma en la que tu entiendas lo que se siente que te arrebaten a un ser querido! Me alegraría en verdad!_

 _Pero realmente sería una pena que recién ahora que la recuperaste la vuelvas a perder por un descuido tan grande como es dejarla desprotegida!_

 _Pero tranquilo! solo te estoy dando un consejo! Cuida mejor tus cosas! No vaya hacer que las pierdas y luego te arrepientas toda tu vida!_

 _Con cariño Úrsula Rayluychaney¨_

En esos momentos Livi estrujo la carta con todas sus fuerzas y su cuerpo que estaba parado apoyando los brazos sobre el escritorio mirando hacia abajo empezó a tensarse y miro de golpe con la mirada más ansiosa y enojada que podía tener. –DONDE ESTA NIKE! –Le pregunto a Neil que no supo que responder, cosa que hizo enojar a Livi que salió corriendo a toda prisa hasta la habitación de ella descubriendo que no se encontraba en esta, en ese instante sintió que se volvía loco, tomo todo lo que estaba en la habitación y comenzó a romper todo lo que podía lanzándolo al aire, como si Nike fuera a aparecer debajo de todas esas cosas, y Neil estaba estático mirando todo lo que el rey hacia, sin poder evitar pensar que pasaría con el rey si a Nike le ocurría algo nuevamente.

-SU MAJESTAD POR FAVOR CONTROLESE! HAY QUE MANDAR A BUSCAR A NIKE-SAMA! –Decía Neil, reaccionando.

Livi miro con desesperación a Neil como si le rogara en silencio que la encontrara y como si Neil pudiera leer sus pensamientos salió en ese momento a alertar a todos que encuentren a Nike, mientras Livi tomando las sabanas que estaban desgarradas ante el acto impulsivo de hace unos momentos, sentía el aroma de Nike, y las estrujaba con todo su ser temiendo que a ella le pasara algo, acto seguido se levanto y se dirigió a buscarla el mismo.

¨(No otra vez! Por favor! Porque la descuide! Que estúpido!)¨ -Pensaba Livi, mientras tomaba su caballo, y salía hacia todos los lugares a los que le gustaba ir antes a Nike.

Pasaba el tiempo y nadie sabía de Nike, hasta que Livi llego al prado donde la había reencontrado tiempo atrás, y la vio ahí recostada, al principio creyó que le había pasado algo y velozmente salto de su caballo y fue hasta donde ella, cuando se le acerco se dio cuenta que ella dormía serenamente, y no pudo evitar tomarla fuertemente y abrazarla, cosa que asusto a Nike, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era el solo sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo.

-NIKE! NIKE! PENSE QUE TE HABÍA OCURRIDO ALGO MALO! QUE HACES AQUÍ! –Le reprochaba él mientras la aprisionaba más.

-LIVI? Que ocurre! Tranquilo! yo solo estaba dando un paseo y cuando llegue a este lugar recordé nuestro reencuentro y decidí descansar un rato y sin darme cuenta me dormí! –Explicaba ella tranquilamente.

-TE LO PROHIBO! NO QUIERO QUE TE VUELVAS A ALEJAR DEL CASTILLO! ME OISTE! –Decía él mientras la separaba del abrazo y la tomaba fuertemente de los hombros mientras la miraba seriamente.

-Pero Livi! En el castillo me aburro mucho! Y tú sabes que a mí me gusta pasear por estos lados! –Decía ella con una sonrisa.

-NIKE! ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE! TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO SALDRAS! ES UNA ORDEN! –Decía el haciendo más fuerte el agarre y mirándola más posesivamente.

-PERO PORQUE! DAME UNA EXPLICACION PRIMERO! –Reclamaba ella.

-NO ES NECESARIO QUE LO SEPAS! SOLO DEBES OBEDECERME! –Respondía el ignorando la mirada de Nike y parándose tomándola del brazo para llevarla al castillo, pero ella que estaba molesta por la actitud de Livi se hizo soltar.

-LIVI! –Decía con una voz firme, para mirarlo seriamente. ¨(Que está ocurriendo con él! Se comporta extraño! Será que le paso algo malo?)¨ -Pensaba Nike, mientras cambiaba su enojo por preocupación. –Livi? Por favor dime qué ocurre si! No puedo ayudarte si no me dices que te pasa! –Le decía ella con un tono preocupado y suave mientras se le acercaba para tocar su mejilla, pero él la detuvo, tomando la mano de ella y jalándola nuevamente en dirección del castillo ignorando lo que ella le decía. ¨(No quiero que te preocupes por lo que te pueda ocurrir! Lo mejor será que no sepas nada! No dejare que nada te pase!)¨ -Pensaba Livi.

Al regresar al castillo Livi ordeno que Nike permaneciera en su habitación, y que no se la dejara salir hasta nueva orden, dejando a Nike desconcertada.

…*************….

-Nike estas bien?! -Preguntaba Livi mientras acariciaba el cabello de Nike mientras estaba recostada en la cama.

-Porque no me dejas salir! –Pregunto ella molesta.

-Me asuste mucho cuando desapareciste! –Le dijo él, mientras se recostaba junto a ella y la hacía voltear hacia él para mirarla a los ojos.

-Si yo quisiera podría escaparme! –Le dijo ella mirándolo seriamente, para luego reírse.

-Nunca te escaparas de mi! –Le decía el, sonriéndole de la misma manera, acercándola más para luego besarla.

-Nike! Te amo! –Le decía el en un susurro, mientras besaba el cuello de Nike quien no pudo evitar un leve gemido, cosa que volvió loco a Livi que acorralo a Nike con sus brazos y empezó a besarla desde el inicio del cuello hasta el nacimiento del pecho y con una mano recorrió el vestido de Nike desde la pierna hasta la cintura, provocando un leve susto en Nike, que paso a ser olvidado cuando él la beso nuevamente.

-Espera Livi! –Decía ella mientras sostenía el rostro de el con ambas manos y lo miraba completamente sonrojada.

-Que ocurre?! –Preguntaba el con una mirada intensa.

-Me dirás porque estás haciendo esto?! –Pregunto ella seriamente.

-Como que porque! Porque te deseo Nike! Y la verdad ya me estaba volviendo loco solo mirándote dormir! Y peor cuando te me pegas tanto! No sabes las ganas que tenia de.. –Fue interrumpido por Nike.

-No me refería a eso! –Decía ella avergonzada. –Si no que porque no puedo salir! Y porque ya no se permiten las visitas al castillo! –Preguntaba ella seriamente.

-Ya te dije! Me molesto que salieras sin decirme! No entiendes que estoy preocupado por ti! –Decía él con un leve enojo.

-Pero yo sé cuidarme sola! Recuerda que ya puedo controlar mis poderes! –Decía ella, tratando de convencerlo.

-ESO NO IMPORTA! NO DEJARE QUE TE ARRIESGUES A SALIR Y TE PASE ALGO COMO LA ULTIMA VEZ! ACASO QUE QUIERES QUE ME VUELVA LOCO NUEVAMENTE! –Le decía el con enojo mientras se sentaba al lado de la cama sin mirarla.

-Creo que estas exagerando! Livi! –Decía ella mientras se le acercaba para hablarle nuevamente. –Livi mírame! –Le decía ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-BASTA NIKE! QUE NO PUEDES CONFORMARTE CON ESTAR AQUÍ A MI LADO?! –YO NO NECESITO NADA MAS QUE A TI! PORQUE YO NO SOY SUFICIENTE PARA TI! –Decía el enojado, mientras la miraba fríamente.

-No digas eso Livi! Yo te amo! Pero quiero que vivamos juntos en este mundo disfrutando de lo hermoso que es! Juntos! –Decía ella tomando su rostro, entre las manos para que el la mire.

-Es lo que más quiero Nike! Pero primero debo estar seguro de que nada te pasara! Está bien!? –Le decía el, con esperanza de que ella entienda.

-Está bien! Me quedare aquí por un tiempo! Pero promete que después de un tiempo todo volverá a ser como antes! –Decía ella suspirando para luego sonreírle.

-Gracias Nike! –Decía Livi, mientras se le acercaba a besarla nuevamente.

-Espera Livi! Tengo sueño, mejor dormimos! –Le dice ella sonriéndole, a lo que el suspira pesadamente y se recuesta junto a ella.

-Está bien! Pero si me abrazas no prometo contenerme! –Decía el mirándola con una sonrisa.

…..***************…

-Su majestad! No cree que es demasiado pedirle a Nike-sama que este encerrados todo el tiempo?! –Preguntaba Neil.

-Opino lo mismo Livi! Nike no soporta el encierro y ella está ahí solo porque se lo pediste! –Continúa Bardwin reprochándole a Livi.

-No está todo el tiempo en su habitación! Puede salir con sus doncellas pero no fuera del palacio! Y cuando estoy con ella también salimos al jardín! –Decía Livi mientras terminaba de firmar unos papeles.

-Y cuanto tiempo pretendes tenerla así! –Preguntaba Bard enojado. –Sabes que ella no se quedara así para siempre, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que pierda la paciencia.

-El tiempo que sea necesario! Hasta que atrape a esa bruja! –Decía el parándose y mirando hacia la ventana, escuchando el sonido de la lluvia y viendo como llovía levemente.

-Nike-sama está cantando de nuevo! –Decía Neil, preocupado.

¨(Esta triste! Siento su tristeza en su canto!)¨ -Pensaba Livi. –Iré a ver a Nike! Bard! Encárgate de terminar los informes! –Decía Livi, mientras se retiraba.

-Pensé que se negaría como siempre Bard-sama! –Le decía Neil.

-Si hasta yo me sorprendí! –Decía el sonriendo, para luego mirar seriamente hacia la ventana donde caía la lluvia. –Pero yo también puedo sentirlo y apuesto que tu también Neil! Es triste! El sonido de la lluvia es triste! –Repetía Bard, mientras Neil observaba hacia la ventana también confirmando con el silencio lo que había dicho Bardwin.

…..****************…..

-Nike! Que haces?! –Pregunta Livi desde la puerta de la habitación, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras él.

-LIVI! –Decía ella corriendo a abrazarlo. –Te extrañe! –Decía ella con una sonrisa que, el correspondía con otra igual.

-Quieres salir a pasear?! –Le preguntaba el.

-Fuera del castillo?! –Preguntaba ella ilusionada.

-No! Al jardín! –Dice el seriamente, haciendo que ella agache la mirada. –El-el jardín está bien! –Decía ella con una sonrisa, pero se le notaba la desilusión, cosa que el noto, y lo hizo sentir muy culpable, pero no se arriesgaría.

….*************….

-Mira Livi! Las flores crecen hermosamente! Y todo gracias a mi lluvia! –Decía ella riéndose triunfadoramente y jactándose de lo buena que era, mientras Livi la veía con una sonrisa embelesada sentado en el césped.

-Que te parece?! Me veo bien?! –Decía Nike parándose para mostrarle la flor que se había puesto en el cabello.

-Te ves hermosa! –Decía el sonriéndole, hasta que vio como unos arbustos se movían ligeramente, y de ellos se podía ver la punta de una flecha, sintió el miedo recorrerle todo el cuerpo y sin perder el tiempo se abalanzo donde Nike, cuando la flecha fue lanzada, recibiendo el la flecha en el brazo, cayendo al suelo de golpe. Cuando Nike se da cuenta de la herida de Livi se asusta y lo revisa rápidamente pero no se da cuenta que la persona que había lanzado la flecha seguía ahí hasta que ella sintió una punzada en la espalda, solo hizo una pequeña mueca, y siguió revisando a Livi, mientras la persona que había disparado sale de los arbustos escapando, pero a Nike solo le importa revisar a Livi.

-Livi estas bien?! –Le pregunta ella preocupada, mientras hace presión en la herida de Livi.

-Estoy bien! –Pero debo atrapar a ese maldito! –Dice el levantándose un poco, para luego romper la flecha a la mitad.

-Espera Livi! No te muevas tanto! O la herida sangrara más! –Decía ella tratando de detenerlo.

-SU MAJESTAD! LIVI! –Decían Neil y Bardwin viendo la escena.

-Alguien nos ataco! Manden a los guardias a encontrarlo y tráiganmelo! –Contestaba Livi, pero ninguno de ellos se había movido, estaban completamente estáticos y con una mirada preocupada.

-Que les ocurre! Vayan tras el maldito que nos ataco! –Seguía Livi.

-Nike-chan!? –Preguntaba Bardwin con el rostro lleno de preocupación mientras Neil se retiraba lo más rápido que podía en busca del médico.

-Que ocurre?! –Decía Livi mirando en dirección en donde miraba Bard, para ver a Nike con la respiración agitada, y mucho sudor en su rostro.

-Nike?! Que te ocurre! –Decía el tomándola de los hombros haciendo que ella suelte un gemido y se desmaye, cuando ella cayó en sus brazos él se dio cuenta de la flecha que tenia ella en la espalda y del montón de sangre que manchaba la espalda de Nike.

-NOOO! NOOO! NIKE DESPIERTA! BARD! TRAE AL MEDICO URGENTE! –Decía Livi desesperado tratando de cargar a Nike, pero fue detenido por Bardwin.

-LIVI DEJALA YO LA LLEVARE TU ESTAS MAL! –Le decía el tomando a Nike para llevarla hacia su habitación.

…****************…..

Livi había sido atendido y vendado, casi a fuerzas ya que primero quería cerciorarse de que Nike estuviera bien, pero no lo dejaron pasar junto al médico, así que Neil se encargo de que curaran a Livi mientras esperaban la salida del médico, hasta que se oyó el abrir de la puerta y salió el médico.

-COMO ESTA NIKE?! –Preguntaba Livi desesperado.

-Perdió mucha sangre, pero se recuperara, estará muy débil por la pérdida de sangre pero con unos días de descanso volverán sus energías! Con respecto a la herida, es mejor que no haga esfuerzos o la herida se abrirá, necesitara muchos más días para que empiece a cicatrizar. –Terminaba de decir el hombre, para luego retirarse, dejando más tranquilos a los tres hombres.

Terminando de hablar con el médico Livi entro a ver a Nike, ella estaba durmiendo tranquilamente boca abajo, para no lastimarse la herida, su cabello la cubría y se extendía esparcido por toda la cama de sabanas blancas igual al camisón de Nike.

-Pareces un ángel! –Decía Livi, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Neil! Estas ahí?! –Preguntaba Livi sin despegar la mirada de Nike.

-E tomado una decisión! Necesito que hagas algo por mi! –Decía mirando esta vez a Neil seriamente.

…..**************…..

-Como salió todo?! –Preguntaba Klauss.

-Todo salió como esperaba mi señor! –Le respondía el súbdito.

-Y el hombre que los ataco?! –Preguntaba nuevamente.

-Ya nos encargamos de, el! Nadie se enterara nunca de quien lo contrato para el ataque! –Respondía el súbdito.

-Perfecto! Todo va como tiene que ir! –Decía Klauss con una sonrisa.

-Ahora solo falta que nuestro querido Livius reacciona como debe ser, y el siguiente paso será confirmado!

CONTINUARA…. Espero que no me odien por cómo se pone de critica la situación en la historia! Pero estas cosas deben pasar, no todo puede ser perfecto, debe haber suspenso y drama para que se vuelva emocionante. Tranquilas todo se irá resolviendo a medida que siga la historia y entenderán muchas cosas.

Para Grace. Me pediste un capitulo en donde vayan al reino de arena cierto. Pero lastimosamente como están yendo los capítulos no creo que pueda incluirlo, a menos que sea un capitulo extra, ahí si estoy segura que puedo hacer uno, pero primero deberás ganar un juego. Lo siento.

A todos muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y más aun a las personas que me dejan sus REVIEWS. Infinitas gracias, me animan a continuar.

Les gusto este capitulo?


	20. Chapter 20

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 19**

-Dime Neil! Lo atraparon?! –Preguntaba Livi dentro de la habitación de Nike, sentado en la ventana mirando en dirección hacia donde ella descansaba, no se había movido de ahí en toda la noche desde que ocurrió el ataque, la vigilaba por temor a que le ocurra algo; mientras Nike solo había reaccionado una sola vez despertando preocupada por Livi, enterándose que estaba bien volvió a quedarse dormida.

-Su majestad, lamento decirle que lo encontramos! Pero parece que alguien lo encontró antes que nosotros! Fue muy tarde! –Decía Neil seriamente.

-Era lo que me temía que ocurriera! Ahora será más difícil hallar a esa bruja! –Decía Livi enojado. –Y la otra cosa que te encargue?! –Preguntaba Livi.

-S-Su maje-estad!? En serio pretende hacer eso? –Preguntaba Neil un tanto angustiado.

-SI! ASÍ LO DECIDI! NO PUEDO ARRIESGARME A PERDERLA NUEVAMENTE! –Decía Livi muy molesto consigo mismo por lo que pensaba hacer pero resignado.

-Le pregunto a Nike-sama al respecto?! –Preguntaba Neil.

-No lo hice! Pero aunque ella se negara, no me arriesgare! –Continuaba Livi.

En esos momentos la puerta de la habitación de Nike se abría con brusquedad dejando entrar a Bardwin muy molesto que fue directo donde Livi y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa que traía puesta para luego recriminarle.

-LIVI! QUE TRATAS DE HACER! COMO PUEDES PENSAR SI QUIERA EN ESA ALTERNATIVA! –Gritaba Bardwin.

-ESE NO ES TU PROBLEMA BARD! –Decía Livi haciéndose soltar con brusquedad.

-ERES IGUAL A..! –Bard no termino de decir lo que quería por temor a arrepentirse por lo que diría.

-NO ES LO MISMO! EL ES DIFERENTE! EL ERA UN EGOISTA! EN CAMBIO YO LO HAGO POR SU BIEN! –Decía Livi, quien había entendido a lo que se refería Bardwin.

-ACASO QUIERES DESTRUIR LO QUE AMAS DE NIKE?! ESO LA MATARA LIVI! –Decía Bardwin tratando de convencer a Livi.

En ese momento todos prestaron atención hacia donde se encontraba Nike, que se movía inquietamente, como si tuviera una pesadilla.

-Nike! –Decía Livi preocupado para luego acostarse ligeramente a su lado y acariciar su rostro. –Está teniendo una pesadilla! –Decía Livi en un susurro. Para luego ver a Neil y ordenarle que siga con lo planeado, y decirle a Bardwin que se retirara.

-Tranquila Nike! No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño! –Decía Livi casi en un susurro.

….*****************…..

DIAS DESPUES

-Su majestad, lo que pidió ya está listo! Se han hecho las refacciones y se ha acomodado el lugar para la comodidad de Nike-sama! –Decía Neil en un tono serio pero preocupado.

-Bien hecho Neil, se trasladara a Nike hoy en la noche! –Decía Livi, igual de preocupado que Neil. ¨(Acaso me he vuelto loco! Como puedo ser igual a él! Nike no me lo perdonara! Pero tal vez si le explico el porqué de la situación, me entienda! No puedo perderla! Lo siento Nike!)¨ -Pensaba el rey mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Nike y entra muy despacio para encontrarse con una cama vacía; la respiración le falto por un momento y sentía el corazón agitarse por el pánico que se hacía presente, hasta que la vio sentada en la gran ventana que estaba abierta de par en par, no pudo evitar frotarse los ojos para cerciorarse de que era Nike la que estaba sentada en medio de la oscuridad siendo iluminada por la luna y sus cabellos flotando ligeramente por el viento.

¨(En qué momento paso de ser una adolescente, para convertirse en toda una mujer!? Se ve tan hermosa!)¨ -Pensaba el rey, mientras sigue mirándola sin hacer ningún movimiento, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella aun estaba muy herida y debía descansar.

-Nike! –Decía el alzando la voz, cosa que hizo que ella se asustara y perdiera el equilibrio cayendo ligeramente dentro de la habitación, pero fue atrapada por el que cayó al piso con ella encima.

Para ambos la situación era verdaderamente un sueño. Para ella no podía haber nada más vergonzoso y a la vez sugestivamente apasionante mirar a Livi desde arriba, donde sus ojos azules la miraban tan penetrantemente, que se sentía desnuda, y con sus manos apoyadas en el pecho y el abdomen de Livi podía sentir los músculos bien formados de este, que respiraban agitadamente, haciendo que la situación se vuelva más sugestiva aun.

Mientras tanto Livi no se quedaba atrás, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, ver a la mujer que ama entre sus brazos, con sus largos cabellos extendidos por todo su cuerpo que ondeaban ligeramente por el viento, y ella que se erguía para verlo a los ojos, tocando con sus manos su abdomen, por poco y lo vuelve loco sentir el tacto de ella, y el color rosa en sus mejillas, la tomo de los hombros para erguirla más y mirar su rostro que se ponía cada vez mas rosa, cosa que hizo que el sonriera ligeramente, acercándola un poco, para decirle al oído.

-Adoro ver cómo te pones con el solo hecho de mirarte! –Decía él en un susurro ronco, para después aspirar fuertemente el aroma del cuello de ella, haciendo que a ella se le erizara la piel.

-Livi yo… -Decía ella siendo interrumpida por él.

-Tranquila! No te pediré nada! se que estas herida! –Dice el con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No me refería a eso! –Decía ella un poco avergonzada por la situación. –Te quería pedir disculpas por lo que paso! Si no me hubieras querido complacer con lo del paseo nada de esto hubiera ocurrido! –Se reprochaba ella.

-No fue tu culpa Nike! Fue mía! Pero nunca más dejare que nada te pase! –Decía el esta vez más serio, para luego tomar a Nike entre sus brazos y levantarla estilo nupcial para recostarla en la cama. –Jamás dejare que nadie te lastime! –Decía él mientras le robaba un rápido beso y se recostaba junto a ella, haciendo que ella se quede un poco preocupada por el tono que el utilizo al decirle que no dejaría que nadie la lastimara, pero prefirió no preguntarle por ahora sobre el asunto, ya hablaría con él al día siguiente.

….***************…

-Creo que dormí demasiado?! Es culpa de esos remedios que me hacen tomar! Prácticamente me dejan inconsciente! –Se quejaba, Nike en voz alta sentándose sobre la cama estirándose de manera relajada con un ligero bostezo, no sin antes quejarse un poco por haberse movido bruscamente, lastimándose levemente la herida.

-AHHS! Siempre olvido que tengo esta herida! –Decía mientras se frotaba los ojos y buscaba a Livi al lado de la cama, sin encontrarlo ahí.

-Ya debió irse! –Decía con un suspiro resignado. –Porque esta tan oscuro aquí?! –Se preguntaba mientras se levantaba y abría las cortinas ligeramente haciendo que un poco del sol de la mañana entrara a la habitación, descubriendo ante los ojos espantados de Nike, que esa no era su habitación.

-Dónde estoy?! –Se preguntaba Nike un poco agitada y preocupada. –Un momento! Esta es! Esta es! Es la torre blanca! Es la torre de SHEYLA! –Decía con espanto Nike. –Estaré soñando nuevamente?! –Se preguntaba Nike, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a lo que parecía un espejo sin tomar en cuenta su todavía reciente cicatriz, que por la rapidez en la que se había movido, se había abierto ligeramente.

-SOY YO! Entonces esto no es un sueño?! –Se preguntaba nuevamente mientras se tocaba el rostro frente al espejo, hasta que oyó que la puerta de la habitación se abría y por ahí se asomaba una persona que caminaba hacia ella, como la mayor parte de la habitación estaba aun a oscuras ella no pudo evitar pensar en que era el mismo hombre que la había atacado dentro del sueño, haciendo que ella lanzara un grito y se tomara del estomago como si la fueran a herir ahí mismo. En ese momento que vio a la persona acercarse más, reacciono, y comenzó a lanzar el viento cortante destruyendo las cosas cerca de esa persona, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía darle a el individuo y sentía tanto pánico que se abrazo a ella misma en una esquina de la habitación, hasta que sintió que alguien la abrazaba fuertemente, y ella trato de empujarlo pero era muy fuerte, hasta que oyó su voz.

-NIKE! QUE TE OCURRE!? –Preguntaba Livi, con una voz preocupada y angustiada al ver la reacción de ella, cuando el entro a la habitación, pensando que ella estaba así por él.

-POR FAVOR NO ME ODIES! ESTO ES POR TU BIEN! SI ME ODIAS NO SE COMO REACCIONARE! LO SIENTO, PERDONAME NIKE! –Decía él con los ojos cristalizados, para él era inconcebible pensar que ella se alejara de él, y que lo odiara. –ES SOLO POR UN TIEMPO! LO PROMETO! DESPUES TODO SERA COMO ANTES! –Decía él con una voz suplicante. –ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR NIKE NO ME TEMAS! NO ME ALEJES DE TU LADO! –Decía el esta vez soltando algunas lagrimas de desesperación y abrazándola mas fuerte, como si así evitara que ella se fuera de su lado, hasta que sintió que ella lo rodeaba con sus manos, y pasaba su mano por su cabeza mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, el se sintió reconfortado, y se alejo un poco para mirarla, y se topo con Nike que tenía una sonrisa leve de ¨todo está bien¨ y su rostro bañado en lagrimas, el instintivamente paso sus dedos por sus mejillas de ella limpiando las lagrimas, y pidiéndole perdón cada vez que lo hacía.

-Livi! No hagas eso! –Decía ella limpiando al igual que él sus lágrimas. –No estoy así porque te odie! Me asuste al despertar en un lugar desconocido y sin ti a mi lado! Y peor aun cuando descubrí que esta es la torre blanca! –Decía ella, explicando lo sucedido.

-Pero tu reacción fue.. –Decía el siendo interrumpido por ella.

-Eso ya no importa! –Decía ella. –Ahora dime que hacemos aquí! –Le decía ella seriamente, haciendo que él se ponga tenso, la levanto delicadamente y la sentó en la cama. –Esta será tu nueva residencia! –Decía él mientras caminaba hacia la ventana para abrir por completo las cortinas y los ventanales en forma de puertas de cristal que daban a un jardín.

-A que te refieres con mi nueva residencia?! –Preguntaba ella sin terminar de entender.

-Escucha Nike! No pensaba decírtelo para no preocuparte! Pero estas en peligro! Úrsula trata de hacerte daño y no pienso permitirlo! –Decía él mientras se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba la mejilla.

-De que hablas! Porque querría hacerme daño! –Decía ella un poco molesta.

-Por VENGANZA! –Contestaba el enojado.

-Te quedaras aquí por un tiempo! Esta torre solo tiene una salida, que es la puerta principal! Estará muy vigilada así que no habrá peligro de que nada te pase! Además solo serán personas de mi entera confianza! –Explicaba Livi.

-Livi! No hagas esto! Entiendo que estés asustado! Y comprendo que quieras cuidarme! Se lo mucho que te preocupas por mí, pero creo que esto es demasiado! –Decía ella tratando de hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

-NO NIKE! TU NO ENTIENDES LA MAGNITUD DE MI PREOCUPACION! NO SABES LO EXTREMADAMENTE DOLOROSO QUE FUE PERDERTE AQUELLA VEZ! NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE VUELVA A PASAR! –Decía el lleno de ira y angustia, ante el recuerdo de hace tres años.

-No volverá a suceder lo mismo! –Explicaba ella. –En serio! Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto! Escúchame Livi! –Decía ella mientras se acercaba y sostenía el rostro de él con ambas manos. –Confía en mi! Si? –Decía ella, con el rostro preocupado.

-Nike te amo! –Le decía el mientras acariciaba las manos de ella que todavía estaban en el rostro de él, para luego separarlas y salir de la habitación y cerrar las puertas tras él.

-LIVI! ESPERA! –Decía ella tratando de abrir las puertas, pero estaban cerradas, quiso usar sus poderes para hacer presión pero sentía que estas no se dirigían a la puerta, si no que rebotaban a diferentes lugares rompiendo algunas cosas en el camino.

-Que ocurre con migo?! –Se preguntaba en voz alta; hasta que escucho la voz de Livi, tras la puerta.

-Lo siento Nike! Pero no podrás usar tus poderes para salir de aquí! Es por tu bien! Solo será por un tiempo! –Le explicaba el con una voz llena de culpa pero seguridad.

-A que te refieres con eso Livi?! –Preguntaba Nike exaltada y molesta.

-Cuando fuimos al ducado traje conmigo unas cuantas piedras de loto negro! Están incrustadas en esta puerta! Así que por más que trates de romperla esta puerta no sufrirá ningún daño! En serio lo siento! No te enojes por favor! Vendré en la noche! Descansa y no te esfuerces por buscar otra salida! No la hay! –Decía él mientras se oía que sus pasos se alejaban del lugar.

-LIVI! LIVI! ESCUCHAME! –Decía ella, mientras se derrumbaba en el piso apoyada en la puerta, con las lagrimas amenazando por salir, pero más que molesta estaba muy preocupada por el, algo le decía que algo no andaba bien, y tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo lo que estaba pasando, además de que estar en esa habitación le hacía sentir mucho miedo, recordando lo que había vivido dentro de sus sueños.

…..******************….

-Estás seguro que no te arrepentirás de esto Livi?! No tienes miedo de que ella te odie por hacerle eso?! –Le preguntaba Bard a Livi, que estaba sentado en el sillón del despacho mirando por la ventana a lo lejos en dirección a la torre donde estaba Nike.

-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo Bard! Pero prefiero tolerar el enojo de Nike! A tolerar el perderla nuevamente! Puedes comprender acaso lo que estoy sintiendo?! –Le reclamaba Livi.

-Lo sé! Te entiendo Livi! Pero también la entiendo a ella! –Decía molesto Bard.

En ese momento suena la puerta interrumpiéndolos a ambos, dejando entrar a la habitación a Neil.

-Su majestad! Tiene una visita! –Decía este, llamando la curiosidad de ambos nobles.

-Hola! –Decía con una leve sonrisa, y un meneo en la mano a forma de saludo.

-KARA! –Decía el rey sorprendido.

-Como esta mi hermana?! –Decía ella seriamente, como si se hubiera enterado de todo.

-NI-NIKE-SAMA?! .Preguntaba nerviosamente Neil, y Bard y Livi estaban pálidos como papel.

-No se preocupen! Ya sé porque están tan nerviosos! –Decía ella seriamente. –Llévenme con ella! –Decía acercándose más a Livi y a Bardwin que estaban estáticos.

-Como lo sabes?! –Preguntaba Livi.

-Pues hoy a las doncellas hablar de muchas cosas como, de que el rey estaba tan celoso por que la princesa pueda enamorarse de alguien más que la habías encerrado en una torre para tenerla para sí mismo! También hoy por ahí que tenias miedo de que a Nike se le pegaran las malas mañas de Bard y que por eso la alejaste del castillo ya que no podías botar a tu tío! También hoy por ahí, que Nike era tan mala en sus clases particulares con Neil que de castigo fue encerrada en una torre alejada, hasta que se supiera comportar! –Decía sin parar Kara, dejando a todos en la habitación con unas gotitas bajando por la nuca estilo anime.

-No importa cuál de esas historias sea la real, todas concluyen con que Nike está encerrada en algún lugar! Así que llévenme con ella! –Terminaba de decir Kara que los miraba seriamente.

-Primero que nada Kara-chan! Yo no soy una mala influencia para Nike-chan! –Decía Bard, pero luego fue interrumpido por Neil, que mas que explicando le dijo en un casi grito y reclamo que él no era capaz de castigar a la reina encerrándola en una torre.

-Digo lo mismo! –Decía Livi! – YO NO SOY NINGÚN CELOSO COMPULSIVO! –Se excusaba Livi, dejando a todos los presentes con una cara de ¨a quien tratas de engañar sí que lo eres!¨. –La verdad! Es que últimamente Nike ha estado siendo atacada y tuvimos que ponerla a salvo dentro de la torre por un tiempo. –Confiesa con pocas palabras el rey.

-Entiendo! Ahora he decidido quedarme con ella un tiempo! Díganme donde esta! –Decía seriamente Kara.

-Te quedaras con ella?! –Preguntaba Livi.

-SI! Ella debe sentirse algo sola! Y conociéndola detesta eso! Así que le hare compañía hasta que las cosas se resuelvan! –Terminaba de decir ella.

-Bueno no parece una mala idea! Neil! Acompaña a Kara hacia la torre blanca! –Decía Livi seriamente, así fue que Neil salió junto con Kara hacia donde se encontraba Nike instalándola en una habitación un piso mas debajo de donde estaba el cuarto de Nike, ya que ella se encontraba en la parte más alta.

-Livi, no te pareció que Kara-chan entendió a la perfección las cosas?! Pensé que iba reclamarnos por tener encerrados a Nike-chan! –Le preguntaba Bard.

-Si pensé en lo mismo! Pero tal vez ella igual sienta el peligro que asecha!

CONTINUARA…. Les gusto el cap.?

Tengo una pregunta importante! Qué pena me da! Pero ahí les va!

Quieren que haya Lemon en la historia?

Les advierto que si dicen que sí, lo haré! Pero no será demasiado explicito! Recuerden que esta es la primera vez que escribo!

Siento que debería haber, ya que pues esta pareja en particular Livi, es muy pasional, y siento que le faltaría algo a la historia si es que no pongo un poco de Lemon.

Los dejo a su criterio.

GRACIAS A TODOS X LEER!


	21. Chapter 21

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **ADVERTENCIA. Este capítulo contiene Lemon (escenas con contenido sexual) si a algunos de los lectores le incomoda esta situación, puedo enviarles un resumen del capítulo excluyendo las escenas Lemon a sus correos, así que si ese es el caso por favor déjenme un review con sus respectivos correos. Gracias.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 20**

-Vamos Nike! Dinos cuál es tu tipo ideal!? –Preguntaban Mira y Nia a Nike, haciendo, ruborizar a Nike levemente, mientras estaban sentadas en la habitación de la mayor, como en una especie de pijamada.

-Conociendo el carácter tan despreocupado de Nike! Apuesto que su tipo ideal es muy responsable! Recuerden los polos opuestos se atraen! –Decía Nia con una sonrisa.

-YO NO SOY UNA DESPREOCUPADA! –Respondía Nike con un puchero, para luego distraerse con una deliciosa porción de tarta que se encontraba en la mesa y ponerse a comérselo de manera muy feliz. Dejando a todas las hermanas con unas gotitas estilo anime cayendo de sus nucas para luego pasar a reírse a carcajadas.

-(Risa estrepitosa) VES QUE SI ERES UNA DISTRAIDA Y DESPREOCUPADA! ADEMAS DE ESO FANATICA DE LA COMIDA! –Decía Mira, sin poder aguantar las carcajadas.

-NO! NO! SE ME OCURRE ALGO MEJOR! EL AMOR VERDADERO DE NIKE! ES LA COMIDA! LA, AMA! NO PUEDE VIVIR SIN ELLA! SI NO LO VE EN UN DÍA, PRACTICAMENTE SE DESMAYA! Y SIEMPRE SUEÑA CON ELLA! –Decía Nia, para luego quedar atrapadas en un mar de risas que parecían no terminar nunca, dejando a Nike con la tarta en mano, y ruborizada, quejándose con sus hermanas por prácticamente decirle glotona.

-Nia-neesan! No digas esas cosas! Es cierto que amo la comida! Pero no es el amor de mi vida! Yo tengo un tipo ideal! –Decía Nike con un puchero, para luego reír junto a sus hermanas.

-Bueno! Bueno! Dejaremos de hacernos la burla de ti Nike! –Decía Mira. –Haber déjame pensar! Nike es demasiado salvaje! Por ende su tipo ideal es un joven serio! –Terminaba de decir Mira.

-Si muy bien dicho mira-nee! –Le decía Nia. –Un hombre serio! Culto! Atento! Caballeroso! Y sobre todo muy guapo! Y que tenga una buena posición económica! Si! Eso es lo mejor! Así puede comprarle a Nike joyas y hermosos vestidos! –Decían al unisonó las dos hermanas mayores.

-Oigan ustedes! Ese no es el tipo ideal de Nike! Es el tipo ideal de ustedes! –Decía Kara interrumpiendo la ilusión de las hermanas.

-OH! Gracias Kara-nee! Ya se me hacía que ese no es mi estilo! –Decía Nike, mirando con un reproche a sus hermanas.

-Si ese no es el tipo de Nike! Porque Nike no tiene tipo! –Decía Kara muy seriamente, haciendo que todas la miren serias para luego reírse nuevamente a todo pulmón excepto Nike que estaba ruborizada, y quejándose diciendo que ella si tenía un tipo ideal.

-Entonces cuál es tu tipo ideal?! –Preguntaban las hermanas.

-Pues! Etto! Déjenme pensar! Supongo que me gustaría alguien amable y muy divertido! Que me escuche! Y que no me engañe! Me refiero a que nos tengamos la suficiente confianza para no escondernos nada! –Decía Nike con un leve rubor, mientras las demás la miraban seriamente.

-Vaya Nike! Que sorpresa! No pensé que tu tipo ideal fuera tan especial para ti! Parece que has tenido tiempo de fantasearlo no! –Decía con una sonrisa picara Nia, para luego reírse, dejando a Nike avergonzada.

-Nike! Espero que encuentres a alguien así! Nosotras te apoyaremos siempre con tu decisión! –Decía la mayor de ellas tomando la mano de Nike y mirándola con cariño.

-Tú tienes todo el derecho a elegir a la persona que ames! Y aunque no sea del agrado de todos, igual te apoyaremos! –Decía Kara, mirando Nike.

-Y a que viene eso Kara-nee?! –Preguntaba Nike.

-Pues me refiero a cuando Okaasan, le presento a Otoosan a Babasama! Pues a Babasama no le agrado pero acepto la decisión de Okaasan porque solo quería verla feliz! –Termina de decir Kara, dejando a todas con unas gotitas estilo anime. Pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidas.

-Princesas! Su padre las está buscando! Pide que vayan todas a su despacho! –Les dice una sirvienta.

…..************…..

-Otoosan?! Que ocurre, preguntan las hermanas mayores sentándose todas frente a su padre.

-Buenas noches niñas! Les tengo una noticia importante! El rey sol a solicitado a una de las princesas para casarse! –Decía el hombre con cara de tristeza, mirándolas seriamente, dejando a todas las princesas sorprendidas y asustadas.

-A que se refiere con eso Otoosan! Porque pidió a una de nosotras para casarse! En nuestra familia está acordado que no habrían matrimonios arreglados! –Reclama Nike, al sentirse indignada con la oferta, y asustada con la posibilidad de que a cualquiera de sus hermanas se les forzara a un matrimonio concertado.

-Lo sé Nike-chan! Pero el rey amenazo con quitarnos nuestra autonomía! Y meterse en nuestras decisiones de estado si no aceptábamos! Es por eso que aceptamos el matrimonio! –Decía el hombre con frustración en su mirada.

Nike podía ver la cara de tristeza de sus hermanas y sentía que las lágrimas querían hacer acto de presencia y no pudo más que preguntar. –Y a quien quiere el rey como esposa?!

-Quiere a la más poderosa! Eso significa que eres tu Nike-chan! –Terminaba de decir el rey en un tono triste.

-QQUUE! PERO PORQUE! –Preguntaba Nike desesperada.

-El rey quiere usar tu poder para terminar de conquistar el mundo! Pero es algo a lo que no podemos negarnos! –Decía el rey resignado.

-No quiero hacerlo! –Decía en un suspiro resignado Nike, con un dolor en el estomago y la respiración agitada, con el llanto desbordado amenazando con salir y no parar, y todo se oscureció de repente.

…********….

Nike se encontraba llorando acurrucada en posición fetal en su cama, hasta que el sentir a una persona acariciar su cabello la hizo reaccionar.

-QUIEN ERES?! –Se levanto de golpe, al ver a una persona sentada frente a ella en la oscuridad.

-Hola Nike! –Le decía esta con una leve sonrisa.

-Kara-nee! Te extrañe! Que haces aquí!? –Preguntaba Nike abrazando a su hermana entusiasmada.

-Vine hacerte compañía! –Le dice ella. –Dime Nike! Que soñabas?! –Le pregunta seria Kara.

-EHH? Pues! No era nada importante! –Dice Nike algo nerviosa.

-Bueno! Solo vine a saludarte! Tengo que ir a instalarme en la habitación de abajo! Luego te vengo a visitar! –Decía Kara mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Está bien adiós! –Decía Nike, viendo como su hermana salía por la puerta, para luego ponerse a pensar en el extraño sueño que tuvo.

¨(No puedo entender, porque tuve un sueño como ese! Eso no es lo que paso! O si? No! No! Claro que eso no fue lo que paso! Lo recuerdo! Fue! Fue! No! No puedo recordarlo! Que me está pasando! Debería preguntarle a Kara-nee? No pensara que me volví loca, dejándome confundir por un simple sueño! Mejor me olvido de eso!)¨ -Pensaba Nike, muy confundida y un poco aturdida.

-Debe ser porque llevo muchos días aquí encerrada! Eso es! –Decía ella.

…*************…

Casi por la media noche, Livi había terminado todo el papeleo, y se dirigía con preocupación hacia la habitación de Nike, abrió la puerta con suavidad, entrando silenciosamente, y se quedo mirando hipnotizado como la luz de la luna bañaba hermosamente toda la figura de Nike que estaba recostada con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente dormida.

-Se ve! Se ve! Tan! Tan! Apetecible! –Confesaba Livi, tocándose la cabeza con una mano, en forma de querer controlarse y no correr a los brazos de Nike en ese instante.

-No puedo hablar con ella mientras está dormida! Mejor lo hago por la mañana! –Dice en voz alta Livi, acercándose poco a poco a la cama mientras se va quitando la camisa, para dormir al lado de ella.

-Ni se te ocurra que dormirás tranquilamente a mi lado! Después de haberme encerrado aquí! –Dice Nike en voz alta sin hacer ningún movimiento y aun con los ojos cerrados, dejando a Livi estático ya en medio de la cama y apunto de acostarse.

-Estabas despierta?! Necesito que hablemos Nike. –Le dice él en un tono de arrepentimiento, pero ella no le contesta nada, solo se queda en silencio, cosa que lo hace desesperar.

-Nike! Por favor! Al menos grítame, golpéame! Si quieres lánzame un viento cortante! Pero dime algo! –Decía el sentado en medio de la cama.

Nike se levanta y se queda sentada frente a él con cara de molestia, y pronuncia en el lenguaje del ducado las palabras para lanzar un viento cortante, que hizo que a Livi se le erizara la piel y su rostro termino azul esperando el corte que nunca llego.

-No se puede! Ya me lo esperaba! No puedo usar mis poderes! Y tu todavía me dices que si quiero que los utilice! Pero gracias a ti, aunque quiera no puedo! –Dice ella molesta y con un berrinche.

Livi se queda paralizado, y luego se molesta. –Como es eso de que ya te lo esperabas?! Y qué pasaría si hubiera funcionado! –Decía el molesto.

-UHMM! Pues probablemente te hubieras quedado calvo! Ya que apunte hacia tu cabello! –Decía ella con burla.

-MI! MI CABELLO! –Decía el ahora mas enojado, habiendo que esa reacción la haga reír, pero recordando la situación en la que se encontraba volvió su cara de seria.

-Ya es suficiente! Estoy muy molesta Livi! Así que vete a dormir a tu propia habitación! –Decía ella mirando a otro lado, aunque en el fondo no quería que él se fuera ya que odiaba dormir en esa habitación ella sola.

-Esta es mi habitación! Donde sea que tú duermas es mi habitación! –Le decía el tomando el rostro de Nike, girándola para verla a los ojos.

-Livi! Estoy muy molesta! Tu no confías en mi! Y me ocultas cosas! –Le decía ella, con sus ojos aguados.

-Lo siento Nike! No sé cómo remediar toda la tristeza que te estoy causando! –Le decía el.

-Déjame estar a tu lado! Permíteme apoyarte y estar a tu lado en todas las situaciones! –Le pedía Nike, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y una tierna sonrisa.

-Es lo que más quisiera Nike! Tenerte a mi lado siempre! Que no te separes de mi nunca! –Le decía el abrazándola y pidiéndole perdón por toda la situación.

-Entonces me dejaras acompañarte?! Estoy harta de estar encerrada! Siento que me asfixio! –Le confesaba ella desasiendo el abrazo y mirándolo para esperar su respuesta.

-Aun no! –Decía él.

-Que! Porque! –Decía ella molesta.

-Nike solo dame unas semanas más! Está bien!? –Le pedía el, con una cara de suplica.

-No Livi! Enserio no creo que sea lo correcto que me mantengas alejada del mundo! Eso no solucionara nada! En este mundo siempre habrán cosas buenas como cosas malas! Pero tú no puedes esperar que yo siempre este rodeada de cosas buenas! Eso no sería una vida normal! Lo bueno y lo malo, en este mundo están mezclados! Se equilibran el uno al otro! Si tratas de encerrarme en un mundo totalmente bueno, será un desequilibrio total, y eso generaría un desborde! Probablemente llegaría a odiarte! –Terminaba de decir ella mirando hacia la ventana que daba a una gran luna brillante, tratando de no arrepentirse por lo que le acababa de decirle a él, pero era la única forma de convencerlo.

-No me odies. –Escucho decir Nike casi en un susurro poco audible de parte de Livi, haciendo que ella voltee a verlo.

-Se que no puedo encerrarte de por vida! Aunque a veces debo confesarlo, mi deseo es tenerte solo para mí! Soy tan egoísta que no quiero que nadie más te vea te oiga o te toque! A veces pienso que no hay duda de mi parentesco con ese hombre! Pero a pesar de mis deseos egoístas, nunca en mi vida te encerraría de por vida en un lugar donde sabría que sufrirías! Tú eres el mundo Nike! No sabes lo desesperante que es para mí, pero así es! Tu no solo eres mía! Y eso me mata por dentro! Tu eres del viento, eres del mar, de los arboles, tu eres la lluvia! Tu espíritu es libre! Por más que yo te tenga atrapada! Nunca serias completamente mía!. Por eso no me queda más que vivir junto a ti en este mundo! Compartir tu esencia con el mundo, mientras te tengo a mi lado! –Le confiesa el, dejando a Nike totalmente sorprendida y comprensiva ante todos los sentimientos de Livi, haciendo que deje de lado el enojo y acaricie sus cabellos, haciendo que él la vuelva a mirar con unos ojos llenos de amor.

-Gracias por confesarme todo eso! –Le decía ella con una sonrisa. –supongo que también debería decirte que es lo que siento! –Le dice ella con un leve sonrojo pero sin perder la sonrisa.

-Livi, tú dices que el mundo es parte importante en mi! Pero créeme cuando te digo esto! Este mundo, no sería el mismo sin ti! Sabes porque soy feliz en este mundo? –Le pregunta ella. –Porque esa es tu personalidad. –Contesta el, a lo que ella menea la cabeza en forma de negativa. –Soy feliz en este mundo, porque tengo gente que amo! El mundo es hermoso para mí porque existen las personas que amo en el! Tú no sabes lo realmente hermoso que se ha vuelto este mundo desde que te conozco! Todo es más hermoso, como nunca antes lo fue! Así que debo confesar que tu le das sentido a mi mundo! Y créeme que como le das sentido a mi mundo, también puedes quitárselo! Sin darme cuenta, te has metido tanto en mi corazón, que solo puedo imaginar vivir en este mundo junto a ti! –Termina de decir ella con una gran sonrisa, dejándolo a él completamente anonadado con su confesión, ya que nunca pensó que ella lo quisiera tanto, siempre pensó que su amor de él, alcanzaba para ambos, pero no pudo ser más feliz ante las palabras de ella.

-Te amo! –Le dice él, mirándola a solo unos centímetros de distancia. –Yo igual te amo! –Le dice ella, tratando de esquivar la mirada por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, cosa que el detuvo tomando con ambas manos el rostro de ella, para luego besarla, cosa que la sorprendió brevemente pero luego le correspondió, volviendo el beso aun más necesitado, irguiéndose el de rodillas, tomándola de la cintura para ponerla a su altura, e intensificando el beso, para luego separarse por falta de aire.

-Nike, quiero estar con tigo! No puedo soportarlo más! Te deseo y te necesito! –Le decía el mirándola intensamente.

-Pues! La verdad! Yo igual te deseo! Pero es un poco vergonzoso para mí! –Confesaba ella ruborizada.

El no pudo evitar sonreír ante la confesión de Nike. –No te preocupes! No hay de qué avergonzarse! Después de todo somos una pareja! –Le decía el, mientras volvía a besarla, y de manera muy delicada la recostaba en la cama, y él se posaba encima de ella apoyado en sus brazos, mientras la besaba apasionadamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Nike que sentía un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, Livi que no pudo contenerse más tomo a Nike rodeándola en un abrazo más fuerte y con una mano recorrió la parte baja de su espalda acercándola más, mientras que la otra mano recorría el pequeño camisón, acariciando suavemente el cuerpo de Nike por debajo de la ropa, llegando hasta los senos de ella, tocándola suavemente, cosa que hizo dar un espasmo incomodo a Nike, que no se esperaba eso.

-Estas bien? Estoy siendo muy brusco?! Lo siento si te asuste! Es que no soy un experto en esto y los instintos me dominaron por un momento! –Le explicaba el habiéndose separado a una corta distancia de ella, pero sin perderla de vista, seguía mirándola intensamente, esperando con ansias que ella diera su consentimiento para que el continuara.

-No está bien, solo me sorprendí un poco. –Responde ella, esta vez tomando la iniciativa, y devolviéndole el beso que él le había dado antes, acariciando con sus manos el abdomen desnudo de él y pasándolas suavemente por sus hombros y su espalda, cosa que lo encendió a mil.

-Si sigues haciendo eso Nike, no habrá vuelta atrás! –Le advertía él, ella se ruborizo pero siguió con las leves caricias, la respiración de Livi había aumentado, y la intensidad con la que la acariciaba por debajo de la ropa era más desesperante y menos controlada. Nike que dejo de pensar racionalmente se separo del beso y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de él, mientras el hundía su nariz en el cuello de ella, aspirando su aroma, para luego pasar a dar besos desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el cuello y los hombros, y no pudiendo controlarse más paso a deslizar el camisón de Nike por encima para quitárselo por completo, quedando desnuda de la parte superior del cuerpo, en ese momento el se detuvo a contemplarla, pero ella sintió la vergüenza reunirse en sus mejillas e intento cubrirse con la sabana pero él la detuvo.

-No debes avergonzarte de mostrarme tu cuerpo, eres hermosa! Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida Nike! –Le dice él, mientras sigue mirándola, para luego volver a lo pendiente, llenándola de besos en el cuello mientras las manos de, el acariciaban sus senos presionando ligeramente cosa que dejaba en evidencia suspiros y pequeños gemidos de parte de ella, que hacía que Livi incremente la presión, bajo hacia los mismos dejando un camino de besos cálidos y suaves, hasta llegar a la altura de sus senos y sin pensarlo demasiado lamio uno de ellos haciendo que ella pegara un grito de sorpresa y él, la mira por un momento a la cara y al ver que ella no se había movido del lugar y tenía un rostro teñido en rojo pero podía ver en la mirada de ella un destello de deseo, sonrió y continuo con lo que hacía, produciendo el escape de algunos gemidos de parte de ella.

Nike estaba hundida en un mar de placer, ya se estaba acostumbrando a la situación en la que se encontraba y paso de avergonzarse a tomar la iniciativa en cuanto a las caricias que recorrían curiosamente el cuerpo de Livi, haciendo que el igual suelte algunos gemidos, poco a poco Livi había ido desasiéndose de la ultima prenda de Nike quedando ella completamente sin nada, nuevamente se detuvo a mirarla, pero ella le reprocho por eso.

-Livi! Deja de mirarme así! O juro que moriré de vergüenza! –Decía ella tratando de cubrirle los ojos a él, pero él no se dejaba.

-Como puedes prohibirme que te vea! Tu eres mía! Tengo el derecho! –Decía él con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Entonces tu igual eres mío! Necesitamos estar en igualdad de condiciones! Pero sin embargo yo soy la única que no tiene nada cubriéndola! –Dice ella completamente avergonzada, tratando de cubrirse lo más posible con sus manos, pero sin tener demasiado éxito.

-Con que esa era tu preocupación eso se puede arreglar! –Decía él con una sonrisa picara, pasando a levantarse y quitándose lo que le quedaba de ropa, sin ningún problema.

-Eres un desvergonzado! –Le reclamaba ella. –Yo me avergüenzo de estar desnuda frente a ti! Pero en cambio para ti no es lo mismo, lo haces sin ningún problema! –Termina de decir Nike.

-Pues que esperabas Nike! Ya me has visto desnudo muchas veces! Yo dormía en nuestra cama totalmente desnudo! Claro hasta que tú me lo prohibiste! –Le dice el acercándose nuevamente a ella, cosa que puso de los nervios a Nike.

-Continuamos con lo que empezamos?! –Le dice él, para volver a besarla y acariciarla, ella le correspondió con la misma intensidad, hasta que sintió algo que no era muy normal.

-Uhmm! Que es esto?! –Dejo de besar a Livi, para mirar hacia abajo, descubriendo a Livi muy excitado.

-Tú eres la responsable de esto! Ves lo que provocas en mi?! –Le decía el en un tono seductor, mientras la seguía acariciando y dejando la vergüenza de lado Nike acepto las caricias y las correspondió. Nike sentía que con cada caricia de parte de, el, el calor aumentaba, pero se concentraba más aun en cierta parte de su cuerpo que se humedecía cada vez más ante el contacto de él, inconscientemente comenzó a repetir el nombre de él, que parecía que hacía que el intensificara la presión en sus caricias, aquellas caricias, que se movían con más rapidez, acariciando sin temor el punto del cuerpo de ella con mayor sensibilidad, Nike no pudo evitar soltar un gemido fuerte, sentía que su corazón iba a desbocarse en cualquier momento; no podía resistir el placer, y arqueando la espalda para contenerlo, apretó con fuerza las sabanas entre sus manos llegando a la cúspide del orgasmo, el no podía resistirse más, y sin perder el tiempo se posiciono encima de ella delicadamente.

-Estas preparada? –Le pregunta el, mirándola ansiosamente esperando su afirmación.

-Sí. –Le respondía ella. Ante la afirmación, el empujaba su cuerpo lentamente, introduciéndose en ella, mientras veía con un poco de preocupación como ella arrugaba con mas fuerzas las sabanas y tenía un gesto de dolor, así que se detuvo un instante para mirarla. –Estas bien? –Esa pregunta la hizo reaccionar. –Estoy bien! –Le dice con una sonrisa, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza ocultando su rostro en el cuello de, él y el continuando con lo que hacía, de un empujón provoco un pequeño grito de ella, que lo sello con un beso para relajarla y con una mano limpiar algunas lagrimas del rostro de ella, el beso se mantuvo mientras en el acto de la unión el dolor de ella iba apaciguándose y era intercambiada por placer, podían sentir sus respiraciones de ambos agitadas junto a sonoros gemidos sintiéndose uno mismo. Con la intensidad en la que se habían amado, los músculos que antes eran tensos se comenzaron a relajar dejando solo el alivio de terminar juntos, separándose levemente quedando abrazados recostados en la cama, cubriéndose delicadamente por las sabanas, dejando las respiraciones aceleradas para normalizarlas.

-Ahora eres completamente Mía! –Le decía el mientras ella lo miraba fijamente, y se acurrucaban juntos para quedar profundamente dormidos.

CONTINUARA…. Si no les gusto, lo siento! Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, no saben lo que me costó! Fue un poco vergonzoso para mi hacer este lemon! Lo juro! Seguro que me sonroje más que Nike escribiendo este capítulo! Jejejeje.

Si les pareció confuso lo del sueño de Nike, esperen por favor la situación se irá aclarando conforme avancen los capítulos.

Bueno y que opinan? Díganme por favor?! Merezco la muerte? O tendrán piedad de mi? XD

Por último, como el anterior juego fallo terriblemente, pues, me gustaría regalarles un cap. extra. Así que aquí va mi propuesta:

Hoy 01/12/15, estoy publicando este capítulo. La persona que me deje mas REVIEWS de aquí al 07/12/15 ósea el lunes, le regalare un capitulo extra.

No importa qué tipo de mensajes envíen, o que contenidos (pueden decirme que le pareció el fic, o que les intriga, o algunas opiniones o hasta pueden contarme un poco de sus vidas, cualquier cosa que quieran decir en los Reviews serán bien recibidas y si son preguntas o dudas serán contestadas), lo importante es que pongan su nombre, no se vayan a confundir y enviarlo en anónimo.

Por último, no publicare un capitulo nuevo hasta la fecha de limite del juego, ese día, publicare el nuevo capítulo, con el nombre del ganador.


	22. Chapter 22

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 21**

-Livi! Hoy parece que estas de un estupendo humor no es así?! Dime que te ocurrió para que tengas esa cara de felicidad?! –Le preguntaba Bard con una sonrisa de ¨lo sé todo¨.

-No es nada de lo que te incumba! –Le respondía el mirando a otro lado.

-Su majestad hoy en la mañana llego muy tarde! Usualmente nunca se levanta tarde, pero hoy prácticamente se perdió toda la mañana! Además cuando fui a tratar de despertarlo en la habitación de Nike-sama la puerta estaba asegurada! –Decía sin parar Neil, fingiendo inocencia diciendo sinceramente lo que vio.

-NEIL! –Decía Livi en voz alta y furico, por haber revelado indirectamente lo que sucedió.

-Así que por fin tu y Nike-chan…. –Decía con una mirada y una sonrisa picara Bard.

-No tengo por qué responder a tus preguntas! –Decía Livi, dándole la espalda a Bard y a Neil.

-No hace falta que lo escondas Livi! Todos los sirvientes están hablando de ello! No es cierto Neil? –Decía Bardwin mirando hacia donde Neil, mientras Neil afirmaba con la cabeza.

-COMO QUE TODO EL MUNDO SABE! USTEDES PAR DE CHISMOSOS! –Decía enfadado Livi, mientras apuntaba hacia los hombres que se hacían los desentendidos.

-No es lo que cree su majestad! Nosotros no divulgaríamos la intimidad de usted y Nike-sama! –Dice Neil con un aire ofendido.

-Entonces como explican que todo el mundo sepa! –Dice Livi mirándolos seriamente.

-Esa ya no es nuestra culpa Livi! Tu eres el que tiene una sonrisa gigante el rostro, además que llegaste tarde hoy, y por ultimo! Tu no supiste guardar discreción ayer en tu habitación! Acaso no te diste cuenta que hay guardias y sirvientes por toda la torre?! –Decía Bardwin con sincera ironía, dejando a Livi al borde de la vergüenza y con un rostro sombrío pensando en todo lo que Nike le haría por la situación.

-Está bien! De ahora en adelante los guardias permanecerán alejados quince metros de la habitación de Nike! –Dictaminaba Livi, ganándose la risa de Bardwin que lo hizo confesar y aceptar su culpa, siendo que el también había ayudado a esparcir la nueva noticia.

-No preferirías mejor unos treinta metros?! –Preguntaba con una sonrisa, mientras atrás de, el Neil afirmaba con la cabeza ante el consejo de Bard, cosa que puso más colérico a Livi, que termino por aceptar los treinta metros.

-Bueno ya que recibiste de buena manera nuestros consejos! Qué tal si hacemos una reunión y nos cuentas que tal fue tu primera vez con Nike-chan? –Preguntaba Bard alzando una ceja y con una mirada ansiosa, mientras Neil se alejaba sigilosamente ante el oscuro presentimiento de lo que creía que iba a suceder, y así fue, ya que diez segundos después Bard yacía en el piso noqueado por un libro.

-Livi! Vaya que te has vuelto muy fuerte! Espero que hayas tratado delicadamente a Nike-chan! –Decía Bard con un tono burlón, levantándose del piso mientras se tomaba la cabeza y la frotaba para menguar el dolor, mientras esquivaba un segundo libro.

-Bueno Livi! Si tú no quieres contarme, yo entiendo! Soy un hombre maduro que comprende que su pequeño sobrino ya no es un niño y ha crecido para convertirse en todo un hombre. –Decía Bardwin con fingido dramatismo. –Y como yo respeto tu silencio, le preguntare a Nike-chan! Vamos Neil! Sé que igual tu quieres saber! No te hagas! No hay nada de lo que tú no te enteras dentro del castillo! –Decía este, mientras se dirigía a la salida, dejando a Neil, siendo asesinado con la mirada por Livi.

-S-SE EQUIVOCA BARDO-SAMA! YO NO ANDO ENTERANDOME DE TODO EN EL PALACIO! Y NO ME INTERESA SABER LA INTIMIDAD DE SU MAJESTAD Y NIKE-SAMA! –Decía en casi un grito Neil, mientras miraba de reojo hacia atrás donde Livi lo veía con cara de ¨mas te vale que sea así!¨.

-BARD! A DONDE CREES QUE VAS! TU NO LE PREGUNTARAS NADA A NIKE! –Terminaba de decir Livi furioso.

…************…

(Toc, toc, toc) Se oye el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Nike.

-Adelante! –Contesta Nike, que estaba sentada mirando hacia la ventana.

-Soy yo! Que haces Nike!? –Entra a la habitación Kara y se acerca a Nike.

-No es nada, solo miraba el paisaje! –Respondía Nike.

-Mirabas el paisaje?! O mirabas hacia el castillo principal?! Ahí se encuentra el rey no es así! –Decía Kara con una leve sonrisa, que dejo a Nike un poco ruborizada al pensar en Livi y en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

-YO! NO-NO SE DE QUE HABLAS! YO ESTABA MIRANDO AL PAISAJE! –Respondía nerviosamente Nike.

-Ya no es necesario que finjas tus sentimientos hacia el Nike! –Le decía Kara sentándose a su lado.

Nike agacha la mirada, para luego volver a ver hacia la ventana. –Es cierto! Tienes toda la razón! La verdad lo extraño! Y me parece increíble, porque hasta hace unas horas que nos despedimos y ya lo quiero ver nuevamente! –Confesaba Nike con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Era de esperarse después de lo que ocurrió ayer! Ahora lo necesitaras mas que nunca! Ya que han consolidado su amor! –Decía Kara mientras miraba a la ventana igual que Nike.

-A que te refieres con eso?! –Preguntaba Nike nerviosa.

-Pues a que ustedes pasaron su primera noche de pareja ayer, no es así?! –Terminaba de decir Kara con un tono de perspicacia.

-Co-como lo sabes! –Preguntaba Nike, avergonzada.

-Lo escuche decir en los pasillos de la torre! Al parecer todo el mundo ya lo sabe! –Afirmaba Kara.

-Todo el M-MUNDO?! –Decía Nike con espanto.

-Si! Es más creo que piensan hacer una fiesta de celebración en el pueblo! O bueno eso escuche! –Terminaba de decir Kara.

-FI-FI-FIESTA?! EN EL PUEBLO!? OSEA QUE TODOS SABEN ACERCA DE….! –Nike se quedo estática y más pálida que el papel de solo imaginar la celebración que se armaría en el pueblo.

…..***********….

-Úrsula-sama! Qué alegría que me honre con su presencia! –Decía Klauss con ironía.

-Que quieres ahora Klauss! –Respondía ella con enfado.

-Sabes para que te he mandado a llamar! O no? –Pregunta el con sarcasmo.

-Lo sé! Las cosas están marchando como las habías previsto! Fue buena idea usar a Milka para llegar hasta la princesa Nike, aunque sea indirectamente; pronto tendremos a nuestro favor a la princesa, y esa será la venganza con la que me conformo, le quitare lo que más quiere! Igual que él lo hizo con migo! Me quito mi familia! Ahora yo le quitare a la razón de su vida! Vivirá como yo para siempre! Siendo un monstruo que odia la vida! Gracias a él yo vivo como una muerta en este mundo! Mi esencia es puro odio y sed de venganza, y quiero que él tenga el mismo destino!. –Termina de decir Úrsula, que miraba seriamente a Klauss.

-Tendrás tu venganza! Y yo tendré la mía! –Decía el sonriendo. -Por eso necesitas vigilar bien a la hermana de la princesa! Antes de que se dé cuenta de que ella es la culpable de la agonía que siente y sentirá la princesa dentro de sus sueños! Hasta que la princesa Nike odie al rey y quiera destruirlo con sus propias manos! Corromperemos su libre corazón a nuestro favor! –Terminaba de decir Klauss, con una sonrisa malvada, mientras Úrsula se sentía mal por Nike pero no se retractaría.

...*************...

CONTINUARA…. Lo hice muy corto lo sé! Pero estoy bloqueada! Este capítulo lo había hecho desde hace algunos días atrás y lo deje incompleto, y ayer que quería escribir, pues no pude pensar en nada! =( NO ME ODIEN! =( ESCRIBIRE MAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE!

Hoy en la mañana también lo intente, pero no pude (voy a llorar)! Ni siquiera se si me salió tan bien! Tal vez los confundo más con este cap.?

Bueno pero tratare de relajarme y escribir tranquilamente, prometo que por nada mas el capitulo extra lo hare mucho más largo que un capitulo normal! Lo prometo y me esforzare mucho…

Bueno aquí daré mis respuestas y agradecimientos. Primero que nada a la GANADORA!.

FELICITACIONES A LA INDISCUTIBLE GANADORA! ME LLEGARON TODOS TUS REVIEWS! TE LO AGRADESCO MUCHO, SIEMPRE QUE ME LLEGABAN TUS REVIEWS SONREIA! GRACIAS! NEKO-CHAN! NI BIEN ME PONGAS LO QUE QUIERES EN EL CAPITULO EXTRA TRATARE DE PUBLICARLO EN MENOS DE DOS DIAS!

NEKO-CHAN: Debes saber que eres la ganadora! Me sorprendió la cantidad de reviews que me enviaste, y me hizo muy feliz! Ahora tengo el honor de decirte que ganaste, y que el siguiente capítulo estará dedicado a ti. Espero tu review, con las indicaciones de lo que quieres en el capitulo extra, tratare de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. Siéntete libre de pedirme lo que quieras en ese cap. extra que te pertenece. =) y gracias por tu apoyo con el anterior capitulo, gracias por las felicitaciones! XD (Al fin supere los 100 reviews), con respecto a si la historia puede ser más larga, tratare de que sea así! Y también tratare de alargar un poco los capítulos desde el siguiente, es que este me salió muy corto! Qué vergüenza!

Tienes un novio con el mismo carácter que Livi!? KYAAAA! Qué lindo! XD

TERIE: Bueno, la verdad me bajoneo al principio tu comentario, porque yo advertí que si no querían leer lemon me dijeron para enviarles aparte el resumen sin el lemon, pero aun así lo leíste y luego lo criticaste, yo justamente no quería eso, por eso iba mandar aparte un resumen pero no funciono. Pero luego se me quito el bajón, porque a muchas personas les gusto. Y lamento mucho que no te haya agradado, pero esa es mi perspectiva de cómo debe ir la historia, después de todo escribo por dos cosas, la primera es por mí, ya que siempre quise escribir algo por mi propia cuenta y me encanta Soredemo; y segundo escribo por ustedes, porque en serio espero que las personas sientan lo que yo siento cuando escribo y transmito mi creatividad y pensamientos a través de este fic. Gracias por leer, y espero que a pesar de que no te agrado del todo el capitulo, continúes leyendo.

LIVINI: gracias por tu apoyo! Y gracias porque te agrado el Lemon! Con respecto a los sueños de Nike, espero que este capítulo te aclare en algo tus dudas, pero seguiré aclarándolo conforme pasen los capítulos, espero continuar un largo tiempo más.

JOYhime: Gracias por tu apoyo! Eres nueva en esto de los reviews no es así!? =) espero recibir mas comentarios de tu parte.

GRACE: Gracias por tu apoyo, y si Livi es realmente fascinante y un personaje muy complejo. Con respecto a tu pregunta de por qué no subo a wattpadd. Pues te hice caso, y si lo subí, pero creo que a penas hasta el cap 5.

VAMPYKATE: Gracias por tu apoyo, hare mi mejor esfuerzo con este fic. y con los demás que quiera escribir al culminar soredemo. =) y mil gracias por tu apoyo y debo decirte que eres muy perspicaz! JAJAJA y con respecto a Livi, pues tiene un gran ejemplo que seguir no! Su tío no es ningún santo! XD y en mi imaginación, de seguro que fue testigo de algunas cosas, además de que Livi, es muy inteligente y no se le escapa nada!

Prometo hacer participar más a los otros personajes.

CLAUDY: Eres nueva! Gracias por tu review! Espero que sigas opinando.


	23. Chapter 23

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A NEKO-CHAN! Y A TODOS MIS LECTORES DE MEXICO! GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **EL CAPITULO ESTA ENFOCADO UN TIEMPITO ANTES DE QUE NIKE ESTUVIERA ENCERRADA EN LA TORRE Y DE QUE TODO LO DE LA CARTA DE AMENAZA OCURRIERA Y LOS INCIDENTES PELIGROSOS.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO EXTRA 2**

Nike caminaba muy sigilosamente por los pasillos del castillo, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la seguía muy curioso.

-NEIL! Que haces siguiéndome! –Le decía Nike furiosa, dándose la vuelta y sorprendiendo a Neil.

-NIKE-SAMA! –Gritaba Neil por la sorpresa del susto, por poco y le da un ataque cuando ella se volteo de repente. –Yo no la estaba persiguiendo, solo caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente como siempre! –Se excusaba Neil acomodando sus gafas tranquilamente.

-No te hagas Neil! No creas que no se que tu apodo es ¨EL QUE TODO LO SABE!¨Y eso es porque te enteras de todo lo que sucede dentro del palacio! Y ya veo como te enteras! Andas espiando a la gente! Debería darte vergüenza Neil! –Le reclama Nike seriamente, sin darse cuenta de que un papelito se cayó de entre los pliegues del vestido, cayendo al suelo, a Nike se le pusieron los cabellos de punta.

-VAYA! MIRA! DE DONDE SALIO ESO!? MEJOR ME DESHAGO DE LA BASURA! JEJEJE! –Termina de excusarse Nike nerviosamente, para luego recoger el papelito y salir apresuradamente de ahí, sin tomar en cuenta el brillo en los ojos de Neil de ¨La atrape Nike-sama¨.

…***************….

Nike entra rápidamente a su habitación con la respiración agitada, con el papel en sus manos, para luego poner su mano con el papel estrujado a la altura de su pecho y decir en voz alta.

-(Risa) Neil por poco y me descubre! Soy una genio de la actuación! Pero nadie debe enterarse hasta ese día! –Decía Nike con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la miraba sombríamente desde una esquina de la habitación, hasta que sintió un extraño escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y ahí lo vio.

-LI-LIVI!? Q-Q-QUE HACES AQUÍ!? –Decía viéndose pálida y corriendo a la salida todo lo que sus piernas le dieran, pero fue interceptada por Livi que la paro justo cuando iba a abrir las puertas y la rodeo acorralándola con sus brazos.

-Que se supone que casi te descubre Neil?! –Pregunta con una gentil sonrisa y una suave voz Livi.

-Que miedo das cuando te pones así Livi! –Le reclama Nike riendo incómodamente.

-De que hablas si no estoy enojado! No ves lo tranquilo que estoy?! –Le responde el tranquilamente.

-Ehhhhm?! Entonces porque tu ceja se mueve tan estrepitosamente?! –L e pregunta ella, mirando fijamente el entrecejo de Livi, que temblaba nerviosamente y se podía ver unas venitas brotando estilo anime.

-Claro que no! Solo quiero que me digas que escondes de mi! –Le dice simulando su ira.

-AHHHHHH! Ya sé! Tratas de controlar tu ira porque el otro día te dije que eras un gruñón explosivo e irracional?! –Dice ella tratando de desviar el tema, cosa que lo logra ya que él se separa de ella.

-Yo no soy un explosivo gruñón y peor aun soy completamente racional! –Le dice él, tomando un libro de la estantería para sentarse a leerlo pacíficamente calmando su ira.

-En serio eres muy racional!? –Le pregunta ella.

-Claro que sí! Acaso no me conoces Nike! Yo soy una persona que no perdería la cabeza por cualquier cosa! –Continúa él con una voz arrogante sin separar sus ojos del libro que lee.

-AHHH! Livi! No sé si deba seguir cuestionando tu razón y eso! Pero jejeje! El libro que lees esta al revés! –Le dice ella tratando de contener la risa, el al darse cuenta se avergüenza mas y eso lo hace enojar mas.

-Ya lo sabía! Solo quería saber si tú te dabas cuenta! –Dice el enojado, acercándose a ella nuevamente. –No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que trataste de cambiarme el tema para que me olvide de que me escondes algo! –Le dice el mirándola intensamente.

-E-entonces por qué fingiste que si había funcionado! –Le reclama ella.

-Pensé que tratarías que olvide el tema con un beso o algo más! –Le dice el guiñándole un ojo, cosa que hace que ella se avergüence. –Bien! Ahora dime que es lo que no me quieres decir! Y más vale que me lo digas Nike! –Le dice el seriamente.

-No es nada! –Le contesta ella, estrujando la pequeña hoja entre sus manos, ya que se había dado cuenta que él no se había percatado de que estaba entre sus manos.

-No es nada?! en serio?! Yo creo que si hay algo! –Le dice el acercándose a ella para mirarla de frente.

-Bueno ya me descubriste Livi! Planeaba darme una escapada a pasear al pueblo! Porque detesto las clases de protocolo de Neil! Pero Neil me descubrió! –Termina de decir Nike con enojo.

-En serio?! Eso era todo?! –Le pregunta indeciso de si creerle Livi.

-Claro que sí! Que confianzas son esas con tu esposa! Deberías creer mas en mi! –Le dice ella golpeando estrepitosamente la espalda de Livi y riendo a carcajadas, mientras a él le resbala una gotita por la nuca estilo anime.

-Bueno, entonces si es así yo también te entiendo! Las clases de Neil a veces pueden ser agotadoras! –Reían los dos peo se podía sentir una aura oscura provenir de atrás de la puerta de la habitación.

-Que es eso?! –Pregunta alarmada Nike poniéndose inconscientemente atrás de Livi, hasta que se escucho a alguien tocar la puerta de la habitación y entrar.

-Lamento si les aburro con mi presencia Nike-sama pero su profesora de decoración esta aquí! –Decía Neil amablemente pero con un aura asesina, dejando a Nike con los pelos de punta, y a Livi casi igual, ya que no había nadie más que pueda causar ese pequeño temor en el mas que Neil, cuando se enoja.

-Neil?! Estabas escuchando?! –Pregunta Nike y Livi al mismo tiempo.

-Claro que no! Su majestad! –Decía Neil seriamente mirando fríamente.

-Bueno, yo mejor me retiro! –Dice Nike riendo incómodamente, saliendo por la puerta, pero antes de salir Neil voltea a mirarla.

-La espero mañana en la clase de protocolo a primera hora del día Nike-sama! –Termina de decir Neil con una leve sonrisa siniestra que dejo helada a Nike.

…..**********…

-Hablaste con el Nike-chan?! –Le pregunta Bardwin a Nike.

-Si si lo hice! Todo está listo para ese día! –Responde ella con entusiasmo. –Bard! No debes de decirle nada a Livi! –Le pide Nike.

-Claro que no Nike-chan! Nuca te delataría! –Le dice Bard.

Ellos hablaban tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta de que Livi se encontraba fuera de la habitación, ya que había ido a invitar a Nike a dar un paseo, pero escucho voces dentro y se quedo escuchando, podía sentir la sangre hervirle de la rabia.

-Ya hablaste con él?! –Pregunta Bard.

-Si lo hice! Prometió que para ese día todo estaría listo! –Le responde Nike.

-Y cómo es?! –Pregunta Bard.

-Es muy lindo! –Responde Nike entusiasmada, pero en ese momento entra Livi a la habitación dejando a los dos completamente congelados.

-QUIEN ES LINDO?! –Pregunta furioso Livi.

-LI-LIVI! ES…ES…ES .. –Nike no sabía cómo terminar las palabras.

-TAIYU-KUN ES LINDO! HABLABAMOS DE TAIYU-KUN! LIVI! NO ES ASÍ NIKE-CHAN!? –Le ayuda a finalizar Bard nerviosamente mientras golpea disimuladamente la espalda de Nike que termina por afirmar lo que había dicho Bardwin.

-AHHH Taiyu-kun es lindo?! Segura que era eso Nike?! –Le pregunta mirándola fijamente a Nike, que sentía que él la miraba con fuego en su mirada.

-Si es Taiyu-kun Livi! –Le dice ella riendo culpablemente.

-Está bien te creo Nike! –Le dice él, retirándose de la habitación. ¨(Ni creas que me engañas Nike! Te atrapare en lo que sea que estés planeando! Y Bard me las pagara por tratar de mentirme!)¨.

…..****************…..

-Su majestad! Mando a llamarme?! –Pregunta Neil a Livi.

-Neil, quería saber si Nike se ha estado comportando extraño! –Pregunta Livi.

-Extraño?! Bueno Nike-sama siempre se comporta extraño! –Afirma Neil. –Como hace unas semanas vi que estaba tratando de conseguirle una prometida a Taiyu-kun! La verdad eso fue muy extraño! También hace un mes, encontré en la habitación de Nike-sama en una cajita una familia de escarabajos! Ella dijo que eran sus mascotas! Eso también me pareció muy extraño! También hace dos meses… -Neil fue interrumpido por Livi.

-No me refiero a eso Neil! Ya se todas esas cosas! Realmente es rara! Pero me refiero a que si has sentido que ella trata de ocultar algo!? –Pregunta Livi.

-Bueno! Eso sí que si puedo notarlo, ya que Nike-sama es muy transparente! –Dice Neil. –La verdad el otro día, iba tranquilamente paseando por el pasillo y justo Nike-sama iba delante de mi muy misteriosamente! –Afirma Neil.

-Vamos Neil! A mí no me tienes que ocultar nada! –Le dice Livi mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno! La verdad la vi caminando misteriosamente! Escondiéndose tras cada estatua que había en el camino! No pude evitarlo su majestad! –Le confiesa Neil. –Cuando ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia! Cosa que fue raro! Porque cuando yo los sigo a usted y Bardo-sama nunca se percatan de mi presencia –Balbucea Neil, sin darse cuenta la mirada de muerte que le estaba dando Livi.

-EHHH! VOLVIENDO AL TEMA! –Dice Neil que se percata de la mirada. –Nike-sama me descubrió y me recrimino el que la persiguiera, pero en ese momento de sus vestidos se le cayó una hoja estrujada.

-Y QUE DECÍA?! –Pregunta Livi ansioso.

-No lo sé! Su majestad, en ese momento Nike-sama se puso muy nerviosa y tomo el papel en sus manos y salió casi volando! Nunca pensé que fuera tan rápida! –Termina de decir Neil.

-NIKE! ALGO ME ESTAS OCULTANDO Y YO VOY A DESCUBRIR QUE ES! –Dice Livi en voz alta, en ese momento sale de su despacho para dirigirse a la habitación de Nike y empezar a buscar como loco entre sus cosas, hasta que debajo de la ropa de Nike encontró un papelito arrugado al abrirlo decía:

 _¨Nike-hime recibí su mensaje, gracias a Bardwin-sama, me alegro mucho que usted se haya decidido por mí, es un honor para mí._

 _No le fallare, estaré ahí el día acordado de aquí a tres días, fuera del_

 _castillo para culminar el plan_

 _ATT. Artelius.¨_

Livi, estrujaba con todas sus fuerzas la pequeña hoja y llama a Neil, que curiosamente estaba muy cerca de la habitación entro ni bien le llamaron.

-Neil! Hace cuanto que viste a Nike con esta hoja! –Pregunta furiosamente Livi, mostrándole la hoja a Neil, quedando el asombrado con el contenido, pero temeroso ante el rostro de Livi.

-Hace tres días su majestad! –Contesta rápidamente Neil, dejando a Livi mucho más furioso.

-DONDE ESTA NIKE!? –Pregunta furico.

-Nike-sama!? Debería estar en su clase de piano! –Afirma Neil.

En ese momento Livi sale apresuradamente hacia la sala de música, y ahí se encontraba la profesora de piano furiosa, porque su alumna se había faltado; Livi al no verla ahí decide cambiar de ruta dirigiéndose hacia todas las habitaciones donde ella pasaba clases pero no la encontró en ningún lado, ya se estaba desesperando, hasta que vio a las doncellas que atienden a Nike.

-DONDE ESTA MI ESPOSA?! –Pregunta en un tono alto y furioso Livi dejando completamente asustadas a las doncellas. –PREGUNTE DONDE ESTA LA PRINCESA NIKE!

-Su majestad! La princesa Nike salió hace casi una hora! Nos pidió que la arregláramos y luego de eso se fue! –Responde una de las doncellas, mientras las otras se escondían atrás de la primera.

-LES PIDIO QUE LA ARREGLARAN?! PARA QUE! –Pregunta sin dejar de mirarlas seriamente y sin bajar el tono de su voz.

-No lo sabemos majestad! Ella dijo que este era un día importante para ella! –Dijo una de las doncellas de atrás, recuperando el habla.

Al escuchar eso Livi exploto de ira, y llamo a Neil que lo seguía en silencio para saber cómo reaccionaría el rey.

-QUIERO QUE BUSQUES A NIKE HASTA ENCONTRARLA Y LA TRAIGAS AQUÍ! Y QUIEN SEA CON QUIEN SE ENCUENTRE DESASTE DE EL! –Concluye Livi.

-Su majestad!? Usted cree que Nike-sama, quiera huir con otro hombre?! –Pregunta Neil dejando a Livi mas enojado aun con el solo hecho de pensar en esa situación.

-NO NO QUIERO QUE LA TRAIGAS! YO MISMO IRE POR ELLA Y MATARE AL DESGRACIADO! –Termina de decir Livi tratando de ir en busca de Nike.

-Livi?! Que te ocurre?! –Dice Bardwin que aparece al ver el bullicio que provocaba Livi.

-TU LO SABIAS! TRATASTE DE AYUDAR A NIKE A ESCAPAR CON OTRO! –Le dice Livi gritándole mientras le agarra de la camisa a Bard.

-No es lo que piensas Livi! –Le dice Bard con una leve sonrisa incomoda.

-NO HABLES MAS! NO DESEO ESCUCHARTE! GUARDIAS! LLEVENSE AL PRIMER MINISTRO A PRISION! –Dictamina Livi, cosa que acataron los guardias mientras arrastraban a Bard a prisión y él se quejaba reprochándole a Livi que porque por cuarta vez lo enviaba a prisión en apenas un mes. XD

Livi salió furioso en busca de Nike en compañía de Neil que no se separaba de, el, cuando salió fuera de palacio, pudo ver que había un camino hecho de niebla, a Livi le pareció extraño pero lo siguió, apenas era visible el camino, ya que la niebla cubría todo.

¨(Este camino! Va en dirección al prado donde la reencontré! Piensa verse con él en nuestro lugar especial!)¨ -Pensaba Livi furioso, pero cuando llego al lugar, la niebla desapareció y ahí había una mesa elegantemente decorada, con flores en el centro y algunos de los platos favoritos de Livi, y parada al lado de la mesa se encontraba Nike, con un vestido blanco largo en dos capas y un pequeño corsé negro, sin mangas y algunos bordados negros al final del vestido, tenía el cabello ondulado y suelto con un pequeño listón blanco que adornaba su cabello y los labios rosa cerezo. Livi se quedo sin habla, no podía pronunciar ni una palabra ante Nike que lo veía con ternura.

-Nike?! –Fue lo único que salió de la boca del rey que la miraba de pies a cabeza con admiración.

-Livi! Feliz Aniversario! –Le dice ella con una sonrisa.

-A-A-ANI-VERSARIO!? –Livi se queda estático ante lo que había dicho ella, no podía creer que no se hubiera acordado. ¨(Que idiota! Como olvide nuestro aniversario! Y yo que desconfiaba de ella! Si se entera me va a matar!)¨

-FE-FELIZ ANIVERSARIO NIKE! –Dice el nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes Livi! Sé que has estado muy ocupado con todo los papeles que debes revisar y la administración del reino así que comprendo que se te haya pasado por alto! Por eso prepare esto para que la pasáramos bien! –Le sonríe ella.

-Mira prepare esto para ti! Son dos brazaletes hechos de Amerita! Son unas piedras preciosas que tenemos en el ducado, cuando llueve brillan! No es genial! Una es para ti otra es para mí! –Sonríe alegremente Nike. –Me costó mucho encontrar un forjador para que las haga. –Decía Nike. –Bard me ayudo mucho! Y encontramos a un joven que venía de un país alejado que era un forjador de joyas y espadas nato! Me convenció de dejarlo en sus manos, creo que se llamaba Artelius-san! –Decía Nike poniéndole una manilla a Livi, era una manilla plateada, que tenía grabadas en todo alrededor las insignias del sol y rodeado por lo que parecía la lluvia, además que tenia incrustados pequeños rubíes rojos y algunos zafiros azules.

-Te gusta?! –Pregunta Nike curiosa.

-Es muy hermoso! Gracias Nike! Pero el mejor regalo que puedas darme eres tú! –Le dice mirándola intensamente, acercándose para besarla y ella igual, hasta que interrumpió Neil que había venido persiguiendo a Livi pero que lo perdió en medio de la neblina quedando en otro lugar.

-Su majestad! Atrapamos al hombre que intento seducir a Nike-sama! –Decía Neil, sin darse cuenta de la situación, cuando vio todo, se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca, ya que veía a Livi con un tic nervioso en su ceja que lo miraba como para mandarlo a la horca, y a Nike mirando a Livi con la misma intensidad.

-Su majestad! Yo creo que mejor me retiro! –Decía inclinándose brevemente y yéndose rápidamente, y antes de que Livi dictaminara mandarlo a la horca, Nike ya le estaba matando con la mirada.

-S-E-D-U-C-I-R?! –Nike tenía el rostro completamente enojado, Livi pudo sentir como Nike estaba a punto de lanzarle un viento cortante y antes de que pronuncie el conjuro la callo con un beso, a lo que ella se negó pero luego cedió, después de un corto tiempo en donde los dos disfrutaban de ese beso que al principio había sido robado, y luego había pasado a ser más necesitado e intenso, Livi se separo ligeramente tomando el rostro de Nike con sus manos para sonreír ligeramente complacido, hasta que volvió a intentar besarla, pero un empujón lo detuvo.

-Que te pasa Nike?! –Le reprocha él; que había caído al suelo por el fuerte empujón.

-Eso es por dudar de mi! –L e dice ella, volteándose para dirigirse al castillo, ni bien se voltea Nike sonríe maliciosamente, por la venganza que tenia para el rey, voltea nuevamente hacia Livi estaba ves cambiando su cara de risa a una seria.

-Desde ahora! Dormiré en otra habitación! –Termina de decir ella para irse.

-AH NO! ESO SI QUE NO! –Le responde el pisando con su pie el vestido largo de Nike que se tropieza y cae, cuando estaba volteando a mirar a Livi desde el piso para reclamarle, ve como él se le acerca y la acorrala.

-No puedes pedirme que me abstenga de dormir a tu lado! Sería un martirio! –Le dice él con una sonrisa ladina, a lo que ella sonríe y lo rodea con sus brazos, cosa que él se sorprende ya que ella solo estaba jugando con él, entonces la besa, mientras están ahí recostados, y la rodea con sus brazos girándola mientras se ríen dando vueltas por el césped, hasta que ella termina encima de, él, y se recuesta a la altura de su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón, mientras todo su cabello lo rodeaba y el aspira suavemente el aroma de sus cabellos, y la abraza quedando con los ojos cerrados solo sintiéndose el uno al otro, plenamente libres y con solo ellos en el mundo, nadie más importa, en ese momento.

-UMMH?! –Dice el dudoso y pensativo después de estar recostado bastante tiempo.

-Que ocurre?! –Pregunta ella.

-No sé porque siento que me he olvidado de algo! –Le dice él a Nike.

-Es importante?! –Pregunta ella.

-Bueno! Si no lo recuerdo, no debe ser tan importante. –Dice el mientras la abraza más fuerte.

Y muy lejos de ahí, en lo más profundo del palacio un hermoso hombre rubio maldecía a gritos a su sobrino por haberse olvidado de él. XD

CONTINUARA…. Les gusto? La verdad, no sabía cómo crear la historia que me pedias! Neko-chan. Pero me senté a escribir y todo surgió, solo espero que te haya gustado, hice casi el doble de lo que siempre escribo, prometo que mis cap. extras siempre serán largos! Lo subí súper rápido cierto! XD

Para los que no comprendieron, vuelvo a explicar, este cap. está enfocado antes de que todas las amenazas surgieran para los protagonistas, pueden ver que vivían muy felices y tranquilamente sus aventuras XD me divertí haciendo este capítulo!

El siguiente capítulo que será el 22, continuara como después del 21, normal, como sigue la trama. MUCHO DRAMA CIERTO! =) pero así va la historia. Lo siento =(

Que opinan?


	24. Chapter 24

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 22**

Podía sentir el suave aroma de Nike, que lo hizo despertar con una sonrisa de paz en el rostro, cuando abrió los ojos la vio recostada a su lado a solo unos centímetros de distancia, no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro mientras ella despertaba levemente por la caricia.

-Te amo! –Le dice él ni bien la ve abrir sus grandes ojos verdes.

-Yo también Livi! –Le dice ella con una sonrisa, el se acerca a ella con la intención de besarla.

Es muy temprano para ponerse cariñosos no crees!? Debes ir a trabajar! Y yo tengo sueño aun! –Le dice ella con una sonrisa juguetona.

-No quiero ir a trabajar! Y claro que no es temprano para ser cariñoso! Si por mi fuera seria ¨cariñoso¨ con tigo a todas horas! –Le dice él en un tono seductor mientras se acerca a ella y la toma en brazos para besarla ferozmente.

-Livi! Debemos ir a desayunar antes que Neil venga el mismo a llevarnos! –Le sigue diciendo ella, tratando de separarse de, él con una sonrisa.

-OH! VAYA! No juegues con migo Nike! Que yo lo único que quiero es comerte a ti! –Le dice él con una sonrisa ladina mientras la atrapa nuevamente entre sus brazos y esta vez Nike cede; recorre con sus manos la suave piel de la cintura de Nike mientras le besa el cuello, siente que sus manos no pueden controlarse y empieza a explorar otras zonas de, el cuerpo de ella con ansiedad, mientras ella lo para en seco para esta vez ella continuar y acariciarlo cosa que hace que él se emocione y empiece a nombrarla por su nombre.

-Cierra los ojos! –Le dice Nike en un tono pícaro, mientras ella estaba sentada encima de, el tomando el control de la situación.

-Que me harás!? –Le pregunta el con una sonrisa.

-Lo sabrás cuando los cierres! –Le dice ella pícaramente, haciendo que el cierre los ojos.

Livi puede sentir como Nike empieza a darle pequeñas mordidas a su oreja y luego pasa a pequeñas lamidas en su cuello, cosa que hace que el suelte algunos gemidos, mientras repite con deseo el nombre de ella.

-Su majestad! Su majestad! SU MAJESTAD! –Le interrumpe Neil, mientras despierta a Livi que se levanta aturdido por ser interrumpido hasta que se da cuenta que todo era un sueño.

-Discúlpeme haber interrumpido su sueño! Pero se estaba emocionando con Taiyu-kun! –Le dice Neil a Livi, mientras Livi observa al cachorrito que estaba sentado al lado de su cama con cara de haber hecho una travesura, Livi dándose cuenta de lo que ocurrió, paso su mano por su rostro y su cuello y se dio cuenta de la travesura del perrito que lo había dejado lleno de baba, segundos después el cachorro salió como rayo de la habitación ante los gritos de Livi que estaba furioso.

…*************…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJJA! LO SIENTO LIVI! PERO NO PUEDO EVITAR REIRME DE LO QUE PASO! POBRE TAIYU-KUN! EL NO TENIA LA CULPA! PERO QUE PERRO MAS TRAVIESO! SE PARECE A SU DUEÑA! (Risas) –Se reía sin más no poder Bardwin, en el despacho de Livi.

-Pero más pena me das tu Livi! Pobrecito! Tendrás que abstenerte de los placeres del amor! –Le dice con una sonrisa picara.

-CALLATE! –Le dice Livi lanzándole un libro.

-Vaya porque siempre tienes un libro a mano!? –Se rie Bard.

-Es todo la culpa de ustedes! –Dice Livi enojado.

-Porque siempre nos hechas la culpa de tus peleas con Nike-chan! –Le reclama Bard.

-Si ustedes no hubieran ayudado a esparcir la noticia de mi primera noche con Nike! Ella no se hubiera enojado con migo y prácticamente botado de nuestra habitación! –Se queja Livi.

-Tranquilo Livi! Ya se le pasara! Porque no le das un regalo o una sorpresa! Eso hará que te perdone! –Le dice Bard con seguridad.

-Tú crees que me perdone si hago eso!? –Pregunta dudoso Livi.

-Claro que si! Yo conozco a las mujeres! Les encanta que uno sea detallista y romántico con ellas! –Afirma Bard con seguridad.

-Bien! Cuál es el plan!? –Termina de decir Livi con mucha convicción.

…*********************….

-Nike! Nike! Nike ya despierta! –Le dice Livi sentado al lado de ella en la cama, mientras la ve dormir.

-UHMM? Livi?! –Dice ella sentándose mientras se restriega los ojos. –Un momento! QUE HACES AQUÍ!? –Le dice ella recordando que estaba enojada con él.

-Vamos deja tu orgullo de lado! –Le dice él mientras la toma sorpresivamente levantándola al hombro, mientras ella da un grito de sorpresa para luego decirle que la baje.

-Bien te bajare! Ve! –Le dice él con una sonrisa, mientras la baja y la guía hasta la puertas del baño. –Date un relajante baño! Te espero aquí! –Le dice él con una sonrisa.

-PA-PARA QUE QUIERES QUE ME BAÑE?! –Pregunta ella levemente sonrojada.

-No te pongas a pensar cosas pervertidas Nike! –Le dice él con una sonrisa ladina.

-NO- NO ES POR ESO! BIEN ME BAÑARE! –Termina de decir ella para luego meterse al baño sonrojada y el a punto de morirse de risa por la carita de Nike.

Nike después de él relajante baño, abrió ligeramente la puerta del baño, para sacar su cabeza por la puerta y fijarse que no haya nadie, y como no ve a nadie sale tranquilamente, pero la voz de Livi tras de ella la hace dar un brinco de sorpresa.

-Porque estas tan avergonzada! No recuerdas que conozco cada centímetro de tu piel! –Le dice él en un susurro cerca de su oído.

-LIVI! NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ! –Dice ella dando un salto unos metros lejos de él y volteando a verlo. –Además que me hayas visto desnuda aquella vez, no signifique que hay perdido toda mi vergüenza! Además estaba oscuro ese día! –Dice ella explicando cómo se sentía.

-Bien! Entiendo eso! Pero aun así debes acostumbrarte! Porque eres mía! –Le dice él con una sonrisa de lado, mientras camina hacia un pequeño sillón individual que estaba frente a la cama para sentarse en el mientras la mira de arriba abajo con una mirada de deseo.

-TE QUEDARAS AHÍ MIRANDO MIENTRAS ME-ME CAMBIO?! –Pregunta ella con vergüenza, mientras el sonríe y afirma meneando la cabeza de arriba abajo mirándola intensamente.

Nike se ruboriza pero decide que debe ir perdiendo la vergüenza, se acerca a la cama y ve que encima de ella hay un hermoso vestido sencillo pero muy bonito, con dos piezas, la primera era como una especie de camisa blanca cubierta hasta el cuello ajustada, y encima un vestido con unos tiros muy delgados de color lila y bordado con flores azules hasta por debajo de las rodillas con un corsé del mismo color que ajusta el vestido.

Nike ve la ropa, y se le escapa una sonrisa al ver que él se la había traído especialmente para ella, pero voltea a ver a los ventanales y ve el hermoso clima soleado que estaba asiendo, deja de lado la camisa y comienza a vestirse solo con el vestido de tiros, mostrando toda la piel descubierta de sus brazos y hombros, hasta que escucha la voz de Livi.

-Nike! Debo ser sincero te ves muy apetecible así! Mostrando tanta piel! Pero no puedo permitir que otros te vean como solo yo puedo hacerlo! Así que ponte la camisa! –Le dice el acercándose, mientras con uno de sus dedos recorre la piel de los hombros y cuello descubiertos de Nike.

-Pero hace mucho calor! –Le dice ella con un puchero de enojo.

-No! Ni loco pienso dejarte salir con esas ropas tan descubiertas! No sabes las sensaciones que despiertas en mi, solo viéndote un poco descubierta! No puedo imaginar lo que provocarías en otros hombres! Tu eres solo mía! –Le dice el besando sus hombros y su cuello, y sin que ella se dé cuenta le dejo una marca de un chupetón en el cuello muy visible.

-Livi! Que hiciste?! –Le dice ella tocándose el cuello, para luego acercarse al espejo, y mirar la marca molesta. –Porque hiciste eso! Todo el mundo se va a dar cuenta! –Dice ella reprochándole.

-Esa marca demuestra que eres mía! Además ahora tendrás que usar la camisa! –Le dice él con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Eres un caso! –Le dice ella seriamente mientras se quita el vestido y se empieza a poner la camisa, y él la observa detenidamente.

Después de vestirse y arreglarse el cabello, ella entra en razón y se da cuenta que él le dijo ¨Ni loco te dejo salir con esas ropas¨, ella se da cuenta del significado de esas palabras y se voltea a verlo emocionada.

-Vamos a salir?! De la torre?! –Pregunta emocionada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eres muy despistada! Recién te das cuenta de mis palabras!? –Le dice él con burla.

-Es que tengo muchas cosas en la mente. –Dice ella con un poco de preocupación.

-Que ocurrió?! –Le pregunta el intrigado.

-No, no es nada! es solo que no he podido dormir bien últimamente! –Le dice ella con una sonrisa incomoda mientras menea la mano en negación.

-No has podido dormir?! Desde cuando!? –Pregunta el preocupado.

-No es eso! Es que no quiero dormir –Confiesa sin querer ella en casi un murmuro, pero él lo escucha.

-Te preocupa algo?! –Le pregunta nuevamente Livi.

-No es nada importante! –Dice ella con una sonrisa, el se queda aun así preocupado por ella, pensando que tal vez el encierro la está haciendo perder el sueño y la tranquilidad.

-Bien vamos, pasaremos un gran día hoy! –Le dice Livi con una sonrisa.

…..***************…..

-Neil! Ya está todo listo?! –Le pregunta Bardwin que estaba organizando la seguridad.

-Si Bardo-sama! Los preparativos para el día de campo de Su majestad y Nike-sama están listos! –Le dice Neil a Bard mientras le muestra como habían acomodado en el césped una amplia tela blanca, y encima de esta una diversa variedad de comidas, el lugar era una hermosa pradera cerca del castillo que Nike no conocía, ahí habían plantaciones de unas flores blancas especiales, que tenían la cualidad de relajar a las personas también conocidas como las flores del sueño, Livi pensó que era perfecto ese lugar para que Nike se relaje y pueda estar más tranquila, además que estaba como rodeada de algunos árboles que le daban cierta privacidad.

-Y usted Bardo-sama!? Termino los preparativos!? –Le pregunta Neil.

-Si ya está todo listo! Nadie amenazante puede acercarse si quiera a dos kilómetros de donde se encontrara Nike-chan con Livi; todo está totalmente resguardado! Pero aun así lo suficientemente alejados como para que Livi y Nike-chan puedan tener privacidad! –Termina de decir Bardwin con una cara de emoción.

…******************….

Ya llegamos! -Le dice el mientras se baja de su caballo y la ayuda a bajar a ella igual, que había cabalgado junto a el.

-Es muy hermoso! –Dice ella, al ver el lugar, rápidamente corre hacia donde las flores.

-Cuidado. –Le dice el con una sonrisa, al ver lo emocionada que estaba ella con eso.

-Ehh? Porque? –Pregunta ella volteando a verlo.

-Si hueles mucho esas flores te dará sueño! Y no quieres dormirte en medio de nuestra cita o sí?! –Pregunta el con tono burlón.

-En serio?! Mejor no las huelo tan de cerca! –Dice ella con una sonrisa, para acercarse a donde estaban las cosas preparadas, y al ver tanta variedad de comida puso una cara más sonriente aun.

-Este es el cielo! –Afirma con alegría mientras el solo la ve a ella, y se ríe con cada gesto que ella hace, pasan las horas en donde ellos disfrutan la comida y pasan largas horas conversando, o jugando adivinando las formas que tenían las nubes en el cielo, hasta que el aroma de las flores les hizo efecto quedándose profundamente dormidos.

Nike! Ya es hora de irnos! Es muy tarde y dormimos demasiado! –Dice el mientras sacude a Nike para que ella despierte, Nike abre ligeramente los ojos y al ver a Livi tan cerca de su rostro, la hace levantarse de golpe, y con un fuerte empujón lo quita de encima de ella y sale corriendo, el cree que ella está jugando así que la persigue como si fuera a cazar a una presa, cuando logra atraparla la toma de la cintura mientras esta de espaldas y la levanta , pero ella sorpresivamente grita, el se asusta y la voltea a ver qué le pasa.

-Nike que ocurre?! –Pregunta el mirándola esta vez de frente.

-NO! SUELTAME! –Le dice ella mientras se sacude para que el la suelte. TE ODIO! –Le dice con una mirada llena de ira.

-NIKE QUE ESTAS DICIENDO! PORQUE ESTAS ACTUANDO ASÍ! –Dice Livi desesperado.

CONTINUARA…. Tarde varios días en publicar lo lamento! Es que estoy tratando de escribir varios capítulos para no retrasarme! Viene mi familia de otras ciudades y voy a estar muy ocupada para escribir por eso quiero escribir varios caps. Para luego simplemente publicarlos una vez por semana.

LES GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO? DIGNME SUS OPINIONES POR FAVOR!


	25. Chapter 25

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 23**

-Nike?! Estas bien?! –Le pregunta Livi mientras le coloca un paño de agua en la frente con cara de preocupación.

-Que paso?! –Pregunta ella entre balbuceos mientras se sienta en la cama abriendo poco a poco sus ojos.

-Ayer te comportaste muy extraño! Me dirás que te paso?! –Pregunta el serio.

-Actué extraño?! No puedo recordarlo! –Dice ella, haciendo que el ponga una cara de preocupación. –Que es lo que exactamente hice?! –Pregunta ella seriamente.

FLASH BACK

-Nike que ocurre?! –Pregunta el mirándola esta vez de frente.

-NO! SUELTAME! –Le dice ella mientras se sacude para que el la suelte. TE ODIO! –Le dice con una mirada llena de ira.

-NIKE QUE ESTAS DICIENDO! PORQUE ESTAS ACTUANDO ASÍ! –Dice Livi desesperado.

-TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES! TU LA MATASTE! –Le grita Nike mientras lanza un viento cortante que corta parte de la camisa de Livi haciendo que él la suelte, en ese momento el recobra la postura y quiere detenerla nuevamente pero ella se encuentra a algunos metros de distancia mirándolo con unos ojos llenos de odio y lagrimas.

-TU SUFRIRAS IGUAL! –Le dice Nike, lanzando varios vientos cortantes que el esquiva.

-NIKE BASTA! –Le dice Livi, tratando de acercarse a ella pero ella se aleja, hasta que Bard junto a los soldados aparecieron al escuchar el grito anterior de Nike, ella al sentirse rodeada corre con todas sus fuerzas siendo perseguida por Livi, hasta que tropieza con una roca cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo golpeándose la cabeza que la dejo inconsciente.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Livi estaba preocupado, por cómo había reaccionado Nike, pero prefirió no contárselo.

-Te caíste mientras estábamos en nuestro paseo! Y te golpeaste en la cabeza! –Miente Livi.

-En serio? Lo lamento! Arruine nuestro paseo! –Dice Nike con tristeza.

-Me retiro, te dejo descansar! –Dice el levantándose sin poder soportar más el hecho de mentirle y de no saber qué es lo que le está pasando a ella, dejándola en la habitación sola.

-Espera! Te irás?! No me agrada estar en esta torre sola! –Le dice ella.

-Tengo algunos trabajos pendientes que tuve que retrasar pero en cuanto los termine vendré! –Le dice él con una leve sonrisa, ella entiende, pero en realidad el se va muy pensativo con respecto a lo que le pasaba a ella, y no puede más que consultarlo con las dos personas de su entera confianza.

….******************…

-Kara-nee!? Estas aquí? –Pregunta Nike, entrando a la habitación de su hermana.

-Nike! Me entere de lo que paso! Como te sientes? –Pregunta Kara seriamente. –Escuche a las doncellas decir que te golpeaste la cabeza en el bosque mientras paseabas con el rey.

-Se podría decir que en parte es verdad! –Dice con un suspiro Nike.

-A que te refieres con eso? –Pregunta Kara.

-Yo sé lo que paso en realidad! Recuerdo todo! –Dice Nike entre lágrimas. –Tengo miedo Kara-nee! Siento que no soy yo! Puedo sentirlo! –Decía mirándola con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, Kara dejo su habitual tranquilidad para poner una cara de preocupación.

-Dime exactamente qué es lo que paso! – Le pregunta Kara, mientras Nike le cuenta, Kara pone un rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Siento mucho miedo! Nunca me había pasado esto! Es como si otra persona se apoderara de mi! Y cuando vi a Livi sentí mucha ira y tristeza! No sé de donde surgieron esos sentimientos! De pronto mi razonamiento se turbo y solo había odio! Nunca había sentido odio por nadie! Y sentía que me corroía por dentro! Que hago! Debo salir de aquí! Tengo miedo de hacerle algo a Livi! –Decía Nike entre medio del llanto.

-Eso no es normal Nike! Lo que te ocurre no es normal! Debo averiguar qué está pasando! Me ausentare un tiempo! Volveré al ducado por unos días! Debo encontrar respuestas si quiero ayudarte! Ahora ve y descansa! Yo partiré de aquí a tres días cuando zarpe el siguiente barco al ducado! –Le dice Kara, mientras se levanta a mirar hacia su ventana pensativa, mientras Nike la ve con tristeza y se va.

Al ver que Nike ha salido de la habitación, Kara se acerca al pequeño escritorio que hay en su habitación, y se pone a escribir una carta.

 _¨Querida Babasama,_

 _Tengo malas noticias que darte, además de algunas_

 _Sospechas sobre quien esta atrás de estas malas noticias._

 _La situación en el reino se ve complicada, Nike está pasando por un momento difícil, temo_

 _por lo que podría pasarle; estoy casi segura que Nike está siendo manipulada,_

 _su mente está tratando de ser corrompida_

 _y viendo los indicios que se muestran por su actitud cuando pierde la razón de su actuar,_

 _es evidente que la meta de los que le hicieron esto es que ella ataque al rey._

 _Mi mayor temor y de lo que estoy casi segura es que_

 _yo soy la que ha manipulado su mente._

 _ATT. Kara Lemercier¨_

Después de escribir la carta Kara se acerco a los ventanales, los abrió y de un pequeño pero agudo silbido de parte de Kara se pudo divisar una pequeña ave de color azul salir de entre los árboles, acercarse a la ventana y posarse en la barandilla de la gran ventana.

-Sabia que te necesitaría Azura! –Le dice con una leve sonrisa Kara, mientras ata la pequeña carta con una cinta en el cuello del ave.

-Debes ir rápido! Yo no puedo salir del reino del sol, hasta que el barco zarpe! Pero tú puedes llegar más rápido! –Le dice ella tomando a la pequeña ave en sus manos para liberarla, mientras el ave se va volando rápidamente.

-Debo irme de aquí rápido! Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes! –Dice con seriedad Kara mientras ve a lo lejos como el ave se va.

…******************….

-Mi señor Klauss-sama! Hay novedades! –Le dice el súbdito a Klauss.

-En serio? Cuáles? –Pregunta Klauss, sin prestarle mucha atención al hombre.

-Estuvimos vigilando la torre blanca como ordeno, parece que la princesa Nike ya está bajo la influencia, pero también Kara-sama a estado actuando extraño! Y hoy en la noche desde su habitación envió una nota con una ave mensajera! –Termina de decir el hombre.

-QUE DIJISTE! UN AVE MENSAJERA! ESO NO PUEDE SUCEDER! –Dice furioso Klauss mientras se levanta y se acerca al temeroso súbdito.

-Si señor! Pero pudimos interceptar y atrapar al ave! Aquí está la nota! –Dice el hombre con temor en sus palabras, mientras arrodillándose ante Klauss le entrega la nota.

-Eso se oye mejor! –Dice Klauss con una sonrisa más relajada pero sin perder esa sensación retorcida, mientras agarra la pequeña carta y la lee.

-Esa estúpida! Salió mas astuta de lo que me esperaba! Pero ya no podrá hacer nada al respecto! Ya empezó todo! –Dice el con una sonrisa triunfadora. –Sigan vigilándola! Cuando vean que sale del castillo o trate de volver al ducado! Quiero que me la traigan aquí! Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto con ella! –Termina de decir Klauss con un aura siniestra.

…..*********************…..

-Nike?! Estas dormida?! –Le dice Livi, mientras entra a la habitación.

-No estoy dormida. –Le dice ella con una voz bajita, sentándose en la cama.

-Te sientes mejor? –Le pregunta el, preocupado por ella.

-Si me siento muy bien! –Le dice ella con una sonrisa. –Duerme con migo! Ya es tarde y debes estar cansado! –Le dice ella con una sonrisa mientras le indica con su mano que se eche a lado de ella, cosa que él hace caso, y se acerca a la cama mientras se quita la camisa, y se recuesta con ella, se quedan mirándose fijamente echados muy cerca el uno del otro mientras solo podían escuchar el sonido de sus respiraciones, hasta que Nike rompe el silencio.

-Livi, gracias! –Le dice ella con una mirada tierna.

-Porque me agradeces? –Le pregunta el con una leve sonrisa.

-Por permitirme entrar en tu corazón! Y sanarte! –Le dice ella.

-No crees que yo debería agradecer entonces? –Le dice Livi con tono de burla.

-Aunque no parezca yo tengo muchas cosas por las que agradecerte! Pude saber que es amar de verdad! –Le dice ella acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

-Entonces yo igual te agradezco por eso! –Le dice el correspondiendo a la caricia.

-Te amo! Y pase lo que pase! No lo olvides! –Le dice ella sonriéndole.

-Porque me dices eso? –Le pregunta el con un tono preocupado.

-Que no puedo decirle a mi esposo que lo amo!? –Dice ella burlándose de él. –Mejor hay que dormirnos de una vez! –Dice ella acercándose a su pecho para abrazarlo cosa que el corresponde, Livi no tardo en dormirse, pero Nike no durmió ni un poco, solo se aferro a Livi lo más fuerte que pudo, luchando contra el sueño.

CONTINUARA…. Lo hice un poco corto, como la voy llevando? Opinen por favor.


	26. Chapter 26

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 24**

-He escuchado que los integrantes de tu familia tienen el poder de controlar el clima! En particular la lluvia! No es así? –Le pregunta el rey a Nike con una sonrisa arrogante y ambiciosa.

-Es cierto. –Contesta Nike que esta arrodillada frente a él con un rostro triste.

-Nunca he visto la lluvia! Y no es que a este país le haga falta agua! Solo que estoy aburrido del sol! Tú serás mi distracción! Así que invoca la lluvia ahora! –Le dice el rey acercándose al rostro de Nike, cosa que ella se niega, y el enfurece.

-NO SABES QUIEN SOY ACASO!? SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO! Y SE HACE LO QUE ORDENO! SI YO QUISIERA PODRIA QUEMAR TU PAIS Y DEJARLO EN CENIZAS!–Le grita Livi a Nike.

-Serás el rey del mundo, pero en mi vida no ordenas! –Le responde ella con ira en su voz y mucha tristeza en su alma, podía sentir su respiración agitada, algo no era normal, ¨(Porque tengo ganas de llorar! Siento como que olvide algo! Que ocurre con migo!?)¨ -Pensaba ella, ya no podía ver con claridad a Livi, que la veía con odio.

-Hola Nike chan! –Le decía una joven de cabellos color plata.

-Slan? Eres tú! Qué alegría me da verte! –Le sonríe Nike.

-Que bien que pudiste escaparte del palacio! –Le sonríe la peli plateada.

-Si, debes en cuando lo hago, aunque el rey se enoja mucho cuando lo hago! Tengo miedo de él, debo aceptarlo! –Confiesa Nike.

-No te preocupes todo estará bien! –Le responde la joven.

-Hay una fiesta en el palacio mañana por el cumpleaños del rey! Te gustaría ir? –Le pregunta Nike con una sonrisa.

-Claro que me encantaría! Pero creo que yo no seré bienvenida! Porque el rey me detesta por ser tu amiga! –Le dice con tristeza la joven.

-Lo sé! Ya me había amenazado de que no quería verme cerca de ti! Dice que quiere que toda mi atención y mi vida se centre en el! Es un egoísta! Pero no creo que sea nada grave! Aun así ven! –Le pide Nike con un puchero a su nueva amiga.

-Está bien! –Le sonríe la otra.

Todo se oscurece nuevamente pero la aflicción que tenía anteriormente Nike no se va. Hasta que sus ojos le muestran la peor de las escenas; Livi estaba con una daga en su mano atravesando el estomago de la que ella conoce como su amiga, en medio del salón de fiestas, Nike corre inmediatamente a auxiliarla, deteniendo la hemorragia con sus manos, mientras Slan llora amargamente, y el rey la mira con enojo.

-Porque lo hiciste Livi!? Ella era mi amiga! –Le reclama Nike en medio de las lágrimas.

-Ella no era tu amiga! Ella era una vil traidora! Y tu igual me traicionaste trayéndola a matarme! –Le dice Livi, tomando a Nike que estaba sentada en el piso de los cabellos, jalándola rudamente, para luego pedir que la lleven a prisión y que se deshagan de la joven que yacía en el suelo, Nike solo podía ahogar un grito silencioso que se moría por desbordar todo su cuerpo.

De repente la oscuridad vuelve a segarla. –Odias al rey Livius, el te quito todo lo que amabas. –Podía escuchar esa voz en su cabeza, casi como en un susurro. ¨ (El, la mato! El me matara! Tengo miedo!)¨ -Decía Nike dentro del sueño, luchando por despertar de esa oscuridad, hasta que pudo lograrlo, despertando sobresaltada, estaba completamente empapada de sudor y gruesas lagrimas recorrían su rostro, sentía mucho dolor, y tristeza, se sentía atrapada, y olvidada.

Rápidamente se levanto de la cama y se asomo a la ventana, viendo la altura en la que se encontraba, entro en pánico y quiso salir corriendo de ahí, veía toda la habitación rodeada de oscuridad con la luna como única luz, su corazón estaba acelerado, y no tenía conciencia de donde estaba solo sentía miedo, entonces diviso la puerta de la habitación y salió corriendo por ella que se encontraba ligeramente abierta, corrió por los pasillos con todas las fuerzas que les daban las piernas, y pudo ver a unos guardias interponiéndose en su camino, sin pensarlo dos veces les lanzo un viento cortante, haciendo que se golpeen contra los muros mientras ella corría a más no poder, pero aparecieron muchos más soldados, y aunque los evadió a muchos de ellos la atraparon, Nike por la desesperación empezó a gritar y como si el cielo oyera sus suplicas el cielo se volvió sombrío y rayos podían divisarse en el cielo que caían estrepitosamente, pero no había lluvia, todo el pueblo tembló ante tal situación, nunca habían visto algo igual, Livi que al percatarse del cambio en el ambiente, supo que algo andaba muy mal, y se apresuro a ir hacia la torre junto a Bard y Neil que lo acompañaban, pero lo que vio prácticamente le hizo temblar el alma.

Nike era sostenida por cuatro guardias, mientras dejaba escapar alaridos que parecían dolorosos mientras las lagrimas se mostraban bañando todo su rostro, Livi no pudo soportar ver esa escena tan espantosa, nunca la había visto así, sentía que le rasgaba el corazón verla gritar de esa forma, y no dudo en acercarse y ordenar que la suelten pensando que tal vez sufría alguna dolencia, pero ni bien la soltaron ella intento huir, así que Livi atajo la salida evitando que escape, y cuando ella lo vio puso la cara del peor terror que hubiera sentido, el no pudo soportarlo más y casi tomándola a la fuerza, la atrajo hacia sí mismo en un abraso, ella se resistió pero cuando él la nombro por su nombre, ella se relajo pero seguía temblando hasta que apareció Kara.

-Nike! –Dice en voz alta Kara viendo como su hermana esta temblando y tiene la mirada perdida.

-Nike me escuchas?! –Dice Livi tomando a Nike de la cintura con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo su rostro mientras limpia las lagrimas en sus ojos y ella lo mira tristemente.

-Algo está mal en mi! Puedo sentirlo Livi! Tengo miedo! –Confesaba ella con las lágrimas que la amenazaban con salir nuevamente.

-Déjame ayudarla a descansar para que se tranquilice. –Le dice Kara a Livi, el asiente y Kara se acerca a Nike y posa sus manos en la cabeza de ella y muy despacio Nike queda profundamente dormida.

-Dormira por unas horas! –Afirma Kara, mientras Livi mira preocupado a Nike inconsciente entre sus brazos, la toma estilo nupcial y sube con ella para recostarla en la cama.

-Livi! Creo que algo muy malo le está ocurriendo a Nike-chan! –Le dice Bardwin que estaba viendo desde una distancia prudente a Livi y a Nike.

-Que hago Bard! Me siento impotente! No sé que le está pasando! No puedo verla sufrir así! –Decía Livi, con un rostro muy afligido mirando como ella descansaba ya más relajada.

-Necesitas primero hablar con ella para que te diga porque reacciono así! –Le dice Bardwin.

-Si eso hare! Pero primero debe descansar tranquila! Cancela todos mis compromisos de mañana! Pasare el día con Nike! No quiero dejarla sola! Me siento muy culpable! Tal vez esto es por mi culpa! Yo la mantengo alejada de todo! Tal vez eso le haya afectado! –Termina de decir Livi.

-No te eches la culpa Livi! Ella sabe que lo que haces lo haces porque te preocupas por ella y lo entiende! Yo no creo que lo que le paso hoy tenga que ver con tigo! –Concluye Bardwin.

-Tiene razón Bardo-sama! –Interrumpe Neil, que veía como lo miraban Livi y Bard con cara de ¨¿desde cuándo esta aquí?¨. –Para ser sincero, Nike-sama no parecía ella misma! Parecía como si hubiera olvidado donde estaba y quienes eran todos! Parecía que estaba huyendo de unos desconocidos! Era muy extraño su comportamiento!

-Tienes razón Neil! Pero algo era diferente! Cuando ella me miro a los ojos, estoy seguro que ella me reconoció! Pero era como si viera a la propia muerte! Sentí que me tenía miedo! –Dice Livi seriamente, mientras pasa su mano por el cabello de ella acariciándolo suavemente.

-Es muy extraño! Creo que tendremos que estar muy atentos a todo! –Termina de decir Bardwin.

….****************….

-Babasama! Babasama! –Decía ansioso Kitora quien entraba por el salón con una gran herida en la cabeza sosteniéndola para contener el sangrado.

-QUE OCURRE! –Decía Tohara que por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía el rostro preocupado.

-Es! Milka-sama! Atacaron la torre de Loto Negro! Y ella escapo! –Dice con la respiración agitada Kitora.

-Debo ir! –Dice la mujer mientras se apresura a salir de ahí.

-Ella ya ha huido! En un barco que no es del ducado! –Le dice Kitora logrando que ella se detenga.

-Explícame que ocurrió?! –Le pide la mujer.

-Estaba por la cercanía del Bosque de loto, y escuche el gran escándalo dentro de la torre, cuando fui ahí pude ver como había fuego y los guardias estaban inconscientes, y Milka-sama estaba con una mujer de cabellos plateados en compañía de muchos hombres, creo que eran sus sirvientes. En ese momento llame a todos los guardias, pero Milka-sama empezó a cantar una canción parecía una canción de cuna! Vi como todos caían inconscientes! A mí no me hizo efecto! Supongo que es por su entrenamiento! Pero me detuvo con un viento cortante! Escaparon de ahí! No pude detenerla! –Decía él con cara de culpabilidad.

Babasama, se quedo muy pensativa ante el hecho. –Esto es muy grave! Alguien está ayudando a Milka! Alguien poderoso! Debemos avisar al reino del sol! Temo que Nike pueda estar en futuros problemas!

Haz que te atiendan esa herida! –Dictamina la mujer, volviendo a su apariencia dura de antes.

En ese momento apareció Iraha, la madre de Nike, y al ver a Kitora herido hizo un escándalo llamando a los sirvientes para que lleven a atender a Kitora.

-Okaasan! Que ocurrió?! –Pregunta Iraha.

Tu siempre evadiendo los honoríficos Iraha! –Le dice Tohara a su hija con leve ternura. –Milka a Huido y alguien poderoso esta tras esto! Temo por Nike! –Le explica Tohara.

-Debo ir con mi hija! No puedo permitir que nada le pase! –Dice Iraha mirando a su madre.

-Sabes que no puedes por tu salud! .Le dice su madre.

-Y que pasaría si le pasa lo mismo que a mí! No puedo permitirlo! –Le dice Iraha seriamente.

-Eso no fue tu culpa Iraha! –Le dice Tohara.

-Claro que si lo fue! Yo era muy traviesa! Quería experimentar la invocación sin los aretes de Loto, y todo se desboco! Fue una de las peores desgracias para el ducado! Debido a eso quede muy enferma! No hay día en que no lo recuerde okaasan! –Termina de decir Iraha con tristeza.

-Temo que Nike se quede frágil por siempre como yo y no pueda vivir en este mundo con libertad!

CONTINUARA… Es muy corto nuevamente! Lo siento! Pero prometo publicar el siguiente en no más de tres días! Quería publicar el día de navidad! Pero no me dio el tiempo! Para todos mis lectores, les deseo que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad! Y que para el siguiente año, la vida les sonría y haga cumplir todos sus sueños y metas que se propongan!

Hare una aclaración. Para los que no entendieron antes hice una breve explicación sobre los aros de loto negro, (No re cuerdo en que capitulo! Pero lo hice!) Por si acaso lo volveré a explicar para aquellos que no lo entendieron.

Los aros de Loto negro como se vio en el manga, son como un limitador para el poder de Nike, y cuando uno de estos exploto pues su poder se descontrolo, viendo el anime me di cuenta que Nike era la única que traía esos aros, sus hermanas no lo traen y supuse que era porque Nike era la elegida para tener el mayor poder, y su poder era tan grande que necesitaba un limitador.

Luego ´pude ver que su madre Iraha igual trae unos aros de Loto negro, pero a diferencia de Nike, Iraha trae tres en cada oreja, entonces viendo que la mamá de Nike es a un joven supuse que tiene más o menos treinta y algo años entonces concuerda con la cantidad de aretes en su oído. Mi teoría es que por cada década (cada 10 años), el poder de las que son las elegidas crece en cantidad y los aretes limitantes no son suficiente para contener el poder, por eso, es que cada que pasa diez años de su vida le aumentan un arete para poder contener por otros diez años el poder.

Como Nike hizo explotar con su poder uno de los aretes de contención, eso supone que Nike es mucho más poderosa que todas las elegidas anteriores, porque según la forma en que llevo la historia, los aros limitan el poder por diez años, pero Nike aun no cumplía la segunda década (20 años), le faltaba mucho, eso explica la magnitud de su poder, por eso Tohara le aumenta un aro de contención a Nike aun sin haber cumplido los veinte (Eso en mi fic, claro).

Tengan en cuenta que el don del mayor poder se da después de los 10 años, así que calculo que el primer aro que le pusieron a Nike fue más o menos a los diez años.

SE ENTENDIO?


	27. Chapter 27

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 25**

El cielo se encontraba muy gris ese día el sol no había salido, el rey había dispuesto algunos días para cuidar a Nike, mientras Kara volvía al ducado con la escusa de avisar a su abuela sobre la situación de Nike y así poder ayudarla, el rey al principio se negó a aceptar la ayuda de Babasama, pero viendo el estado de Nike acepto que se le avisara, se sentía impotente ante lo que ocurría, Nike se negaba a dormir, y cuando lograba hacerlo en breves momentos, tenía unas fuertes pesadillas que la hacían gritar y llorar entre sueños, el lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla mientras lloraba junto a ella.

….****************…..

-Mi señor, cumplimos con la misión que se nos encargo! –Responden unos hombres que se inclinaron ante Klauss.

-Muy bien hecho! Donde esta?! –Pregunta Klauss con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Está en una de las celdas! Se resistió mucho, y tenemos algunos heridos, pero al final se canso y la pudimos traer! –Responden los hombres parándose para guiar a Klauss hasta la celda.

-Todos serán muy bien recompensados por eso! –Dice el mientras camina en dirección de las celdas, al llegar allí, se encuentra con Kara casi intacta, pero con el cabello alborotado y un leve golpe en el rostro. –Vaya parece que casi ni te hicieron daño! En cambio tu dejaste muy mal heridos a mis soldados! –Sonríe Bardwin. –En tu familia siempre son así cierto?! Unas guerreras! –Sonríe el con burla. –Tú y la princesa Nike se parecen mucho! Y ambas también me hacen recuerdo a alguien muy importante en la vida del rey Livius! Su querida y hermosa madre! Se parecen a ella! En realidad estoy sorprendido con el parecido en el carácter! Será que el rey Livius tiene complejo de madre!? –Ante lo último Klauss se ríe con sonora burla, mientras Kara tiene una cara de molestia y al mismo tiempo intriga.

-Ya sé que estas pensando! Que de donde conozco a la madre del rey?! Cierto!? Te lo diré! Yo era el súbdito más leal y consejero real de, el anterior rey Leónidas! Pero, preguntaras porque es que estoy en contra de, el actual rey! Eso es sencillo, el rey Leónidas fue el peor rey de la historia! Mancho el nombre y la sangre de toda la realeza anterior con su mandato! –Decía Klauss recordando con enojo todo. –EL NO ME ESCUCHO! Y PARA ESO YO ESTABA AHÍ! PARA ACONSEJARLO SOBRE LO QUE ERA MEJOR! Y NO ME ESCUCHO! –Contaba Klauss, esta vez explotando de ira

-TUVO QUE ENAMORARSE DE ESA CAMPESINA INDIGNA! ALGUIEN SIN ESTATUS! DE UN PAIS LEJANO Y POCO CONOCIDO! –Decía con ira. –Aunque debo aceptarlo! Sheyla era una mujer muy hermosa! Por suerte después de mucho rogarle que no la tomara como esposa, el rey entro en razón y solo la tomo como concubina! Si no fuera por mí, el probablemente se hubiera casado con ella! Pero el reino se salvo de la vergüenza, gracias a mi! Todo me lo deben a mí! Yo logre que el rey aislara a esa concubina para que con su poco linaje familiar no dejara en ridículo al reino del sol! –Reía Klauss mientras contaba sus logros. –Pero todo se arruino cuando el rey cometió el segundo error de su vida que fue declararle la guerra al reino del hielo! Eran nuestros aliados! Pero tenía que crecer su ambición y su egoísmo! Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue que tenga un hijo con esa concubina! Ahí empezó todo mi plan! Yo no podía permitir que alguien así tomase el control del reino! Alguien tenía que hacer algo! Así que tome las riendas del asunto! –Decía Klauss con una cara cada vez más sombría.

-Fue una de las cosas más difíciles para mí! Deshacerme de la persona a la que tenía que servir! Pero era por el bien del reino! Luego de eso deshacerme de la concubina fue más fácil aun! Le di la oportunidad de vivir si me ayudaba! Pero se negó por eso mate a Sheyla, por poco mi plan tuvo éxito pero tuvo que salvarse ese bastardo, que aunque sea un niño, por poco logra destruirme a mí! Eso demuestra mi teoría de que ese niño no debió nacer! Es un monstruo igual que su padre! –Termina de decir Klauss, con toda la ira contenida de años anteriores y con una sed de venganza inigualable, mientras Kara escuchaba atentamente todo lo que él le dijo, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de ahí y contar todo lo que había oído.

-Aunque debo aceptar que a diferencia de su padre, el rey Livius escogió algo mejor! La investigue! Es una princesa, aunque sea de un país lejano pero es una princesa! Y además tiene unas cualidades dignas del cielo! –Dice el con una leve sonrisa, haciendo que Kara sienta repugnancia ante él.

-Para que me tienes encerrada? –Pregunta ella rompiendo el silencio.

-Recuerdas algo desde la última vez que te secuestre?! –Pregunta Klauss con una sonrisa burlesca.

-No! –Responde ella frustrada.

-Intentaste recordar con tus poderes cierto? –Pregunta el sin perder su sonrisa.

-Así es! Como lo sabes!? –Pregunta ella seria.

-Porque te borramos la memoria! –Contesta mirándola con inferioridad.

-Eso es imposible! Me hubiera dado cuenta porque yo.. –Es interrumpida por Klauss.

-Piensas acaso que es imposible borrarle la memoria a alguien que se especializa en controlar la mente como tú?! Pues créeme que es posible! Si cuentas con alguien que sea más fuerte que tú! –Dice el con una sonrisa.

-Milka! –Se auto responde Kara.

-Que inteligente! Acertaste! Ella tiene más experiencia que tú en el control mental! Aunque tú tienes más potencial que ella! Pero no lo has desarrollado aun! –Dice el acercándose a Kara para tomarla de la quijada tratando de intimidarla. –aunque si no fuera porque eres inteligente nunca te hubieras dado cuenta de que estabas siendo manipulada para inconscientemente controlar a la princesa Nike a nuestro favor! –Dice el alejándose de Kara.

-Nike ya lo sabe todo! Ella sabe que está siendo controlada! Además mi familia ya debe estar enterada! Ellos la ayudaran! –Dice ella con una sonrisa.

-OHHH! Acaso te refieres a la carta de aviso que enviaste a tu familia? –Pregunta con ironía, mientras Kara pone una cara de frustración. –Qué pena que esa carta nunca va a llegar! – Klauss pone cara de tristeza falsa, haciéndose la burla de Kara. –Y con respecto a la princesa Nike, cada vez me sorprende más! Ella es realmente especial! Sabes porque ella se dio cuenta de todo? Tu poder es menor que el de ella! Ella es demasiado poderosa para que la puedas controlar! Por eso no duro tu poder! Pero ya lo iniciaste eso era lo único que necesitábamos! Sabes lo único bueno de todo lo que hiciste es que, Nike inconscientemente sabe que tu eres la responsable de sus pesadillas! Pero se niega a creer que tu le harías algo así a ella! Por eso las pesadillas la consumen! Si ella no quiere despertar a la realidad por temor a sufrir por lo que pueda enterarse, entonces los sueños la consumirán! Eso es lo que le está pasando actualmente a la princesa! Mi plan es magnífico no crees?! -Dice Klauss con una sonrisa triunfadora, mientras Kara voltea a mirar a otro lado sintiéndose muy culpable.

…..****************….

-PORQUE NO FUNCIONAN! DEVERIAN FUNCIONAR! –Grita deseperado Livi, mientras recorre nerviosamente la habitación donde descansaba Nike, mientras Neil lo miraba preocupado.

Con el tono fuerte que utilizaba Livi al hablar no pudo evitar despertar a Nike, que apenas entreabría los ojos y miraba silenciosamente las reacciones y comportamientos del rey.

-Creo que la princesa Nike es demasiado fuerte! Y las piedras de loto que usted coloco en su habitación no son suficientes para contener su poder. –Decía Neil con un tono preocupado.

-PORQUE NO PUEDEN CONTENER SU PODER! ELLA DEBERIA PODER DESCANSAR TRANQUILA! SIN EMBARGO! ELLA SUFRE! Y YO NO PUEDO HACER NADA PARA AYUDARLA! –Decía Livi desesperadamente y con un rostro lleno de frustración, mientras Nike observaba con tristeza a Livi, hasta que se dio cuenta de el caos que había en la habitación, todas las cosas estaban cortadas y desordenadas, incluso las puertas que daban a la habitación tenían pronunciados cortes, y en el piso habían restos de vidrios que provenían de las ventanas, haciendo que un leve viento frio entre por ellas mientras se divisaba el flote de las cortinas despedazadas; en ese momento Nike tembló por ver la habitación en ese estado.

-Livi? –Lo llamo por su nombre, temerosa de verlo a la cara, ella sabía que todo era su culpa.

-Nike te encuentras bien?! –Pregunto el acercándose preocupado hacia ella, mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba a sus labios para darle un beso.

-Es mi culpa cierto? –Pregunta ella, sentándose en la cama.

-De que hablas! Claro que no es tu culpa! Nada de esto es tu culpa! Es mi culpa! Yo soy el culpable de todo lo que te pasa Nike! Y no sabes cuánto lo siento! –Decía él mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Nike lo abrazo de igual manera, y luego se separo de él para mirarlo con ternura y regalarle una gran sonrisa, que hizo tranquilizar mucho a Livi. –Siento que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no veo tu sonrisa! –Responde el acariciando el rostro de ella.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Livi! Escúchame atentamente! Algunas veces las cosas suceden por algo! Aunque sean cosas malas! Eso es parte de nuestra vida! Lo importante es que sepas de que nada de esto es tu culpa! No quiero que el odio y la culpa vuelvan a dominar tu vida! Yo sería muy triste si eso pasara! –Livi, comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente molesto, tomando con más presión las manos de ella, sentía que ella se estaba despidiendo de él, como si nunca más lo volviera a ver y eso lo hacía sentir molesto y temeroso. –Que tratas de decirme Nike! –Dice el mirándola seriamente. –No pongas esa cara Livi! –Le dice ella sonriéndole pero en el fondo sentía el llanto querer invadir sus ojos. –Me refiero de aquí a mucho tiempo! Un tiempo muy lejano! Si yo ya no estoy a tu lado! No quiero que vivas envuelto en tristeza está bien! Quiero que me recuerdes con una sonrisa! –Le dice ella tocando suavemente sus cabellos, hasta que el la tomo de la muñeca fuertemente.

-QUE ES LO QUE PRETENDES AL DECIRME TODO ESTO! QUIERES ACASO QUE ENLOQUESCA! –Le dice él entre gritos. –TU NO SABES ACASO QUE YO SOY EL SER MAS EGOISTA DE ESTE MUNDO! Y NUNCA! JAMAZ! TE DEJARE! NO TE IRAS DE MI LADO! NO LO PERMITIRE! –Le dice el abrazándola con fuerza y posesividad, mientras la respiración agitada se aceleraba, sentía que iba a perder la razón por no poder menguar el dolor de Nike y la desesperación que ella sentía por tener sus poderes descontrolados.

-Livi! Tranquilízate! Sabes creo que el aire puro me haría sentir muy bien! –Le dice ella hablándole al oído a él, mientras intentaba romper el abrazo, pero él se lo impedía, así que opto por acariciar su espalda y sus cabellos, hasta que él se relajo, y la fue soltando levemente.

-Acaso quieres salir de la habitación?! –Le pregunta él, y ella asiente efusivamente con la cabeza, como si esperara a que él le preguntara eso.

-No! Es peligroso! No lo haremos! –Le dice el parándose y caminando hacia la ventana.

-Si no me llevas tu! Le diré a Bard! El me dijo que haría cualquier cosa que yo le pidiera! Incluso si necesitaba un esposo de remplazo! Dijo que estaría dispuesto a hacer todo lo que hace un esposo! –Dijo ella con un puchero.

-QQUEE!? Y TU QUE LE DIJISTE!? –Dice el con molestia y celos.

-Solo me reí! Y le dije que estaría encantada! –Responde ella de manera ingenua.

-ESE MALDITO HENTAI! NIKE! ACASO NO TE DISTE CUENTA QUE SE ESTABA APROVECHANDO DE TI! HACIENDOTE AFIRMAR COSAS QUE SE PUEDEN MALINTERPRETAR!? –Respondía molesto el rey, mientras Nike al analizar bien las palabras de Bard se puso de todos los colores.

-Bueno! Eso no importa! Lo que importa es que ya no quiero estar aquí encerrada! Quiero salir! Vamos a dar un paseo si!? –Le pedía ella acercándose a el mientras le acariciaba el rostro y pasaba sus manos por su cuello y su cabello.

-Nike! Que tratas de hacer! –Decía él mientras correspondía a las caricias. –Ya lo decidí! Mejor nos quedamos aquí! –Le decía el mientras la cargaba estilo nupcial hacia la cama.

-No Livi! De verdad quiero salir! –Le decía ella con un leve sonrojo. –Salimos después! –Le dice el poniéndola delicadamente sobre la cama para luego besarla apasionadamente, Nike dejándose llevar por el momento empieza a corresponderle los besos, pero mientras la pasión aflora entre ellos, Nike empieza a sentirse desesperada, al cerrar los ojos puede ver unas visiones que la hacen asustar, y de un empujón saca a Livi de encima de ella.

-Nike! Que ocurre!? –Pregunta él en un reproche, a lo que ella se relaja rápidamente y empieza a simular una risa.

-Eres demasiado! Todo el tiempo quieres lo mismo! –Le dice ella con una sonrisa. –Ahora salgamos y luego hacemos lo que quieras! –Dice ella con una sonrisa picara a lo que él le responde con la misma sonrisa, aceptando su rendición y saliendo para hacer los preparativos para la seguridad de Nike a la hora del paseo.

Mientras tanto Nike, se sienta en la cama, mirando hacia el piso preocupada, para luego acercarse al vestidor para buscar ropa para cambiarse.

-No me queda otra opción! Livi! Lo siento! –Dice ella en un suspiro.

CONTINUARA…. Otra vez corto! Lo sé! Pero es que no me da tiempo de hacerlo más largo! Mis primas se están quedando en mi casa, y no tengo un espacio privado para escribir ni concentrarme! Así que no me dio tiempo de aumentarle al capítulo, ya que este estaba previamente escrito. Que frustrante!

Como lo hice corto, los premiare con otro capítulo extra! El juego será el mismo que la anterior vez, hoy 05/01/2016 empieza este juego y daré hasta el viernes 09/01/2016 para que la persona que mas reviews envié pueda ganar un capitulo extra, publicare el nombre del ganador el nueve de enero con mi siguiente capítulo.

Pueden enviarme cualquier mensaje, ya sea opinión, pregunta, o simples comentarios, yo los contestare todas en mi siguiente capítulo.

También, quería responder a una pregunta pasada que al revisar los reviews me di cuenta que no había contestado, creo que fue VampiKate y StSerena, quienes me preguntaron que si de verdad era mi primera vez escribiendo un Lemon, y sinceramente fue la primera vez que escribía uno.


	28. Chapter 28

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **RECOMENDACIÓN:** Recomiendo leer la parte en la que Nike canta escuchando la canción, así se puede sentir más las emociones que sintieron los personajes.

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 26**

-Babasama! Déjeme acompañarla! –Le pedía Kitora seriamente.

-Tu aun estas herido! –Le respondía Tohara con una mirada seria.

-Ya estoy bien! Las heridas que tengo son superficiales, además no puedo permitir que algo malo le pase a Nike! –Dice el con un tono más desesperado, Tohara lo mira por unos instantes, y acepta. –Babasama, usted cree que Nike esté bien?! –Pregunta el con preocupación.

-Algo me dice que es mejor apurarnos! Partiremos hoy mismo! –Dice ella con un tono serio pero que guardaba mucha preocupación.

-Babasama, usted puede contarme la verdad atrás de la enfermedad de la reina Iraha? –Pregunta el.

-Eso es algo que no me gusta recordar! Pero te lo contare! Ya que deberías saber por qué peligros puede pasar Nike! –Dice ella en un tono frio. –Cuando Iraha era más joven, recién se había casado; muy joven para mi gusto pero así era ella, cuando tomaba una decisión nadie podía hacerla cambiar de parecer! era una adolescente bastante activa y le gustaba meterse en cada travesura, nunca se quedaba quieta, en realidad se parecía mucho a Nike, con la única diferencia de que Iraha era más irrespetuosa! No le gustaba usar honoríficos y hablaba con sus mayores de manera informal! Además de que expresaba sus sentimientos de manera muy explosiva! No sé de donde habrá sacado eso! –Refunfuñaba Tohara para luego sonreír levemente. –Iraha podía dominar muy bien la invocación! Era muy hábil! Y ella fue elegida como portadora para el mayor poder! A los diez años paso la prueba, y se le hicieron entrega de sus primeros aros de loto negro, ella detestaba esos limitadores, porque al principio le costaba acostumbrarse a ellos! Su invocación se había vuelto más leve y no tenia tanto impacto como antes! –Contaba Tohara.

-Babasama! Porque ocurría eso? Si a Nike no le paso eso! Ella no bajo su nivel de invocación cuando le dieron los aros de loto!? –Pregunta el intrigado.

-Déjame continuar! Ya entenderás todo! Como estaba diciendo! Iraha se sintió atrapada por los aros de contención y su frustración comenzó a empeorar, yo trate de entrenarla, pero ella era muy impaciente! Lo que le pasaba a Iraha era algo normal para todas las que recibimos el don! Ya que esa es la finalidad de los aros de loto! Nosotras debemos saber contener nuestro poder y hacerlo crecer ya sea con los aros puesto, además de que ellos nos dan más seguridad para no desbordar nuestro poder! Pero Iraha sentía que los aros le impedían invocar con facilidad! Así que un día lejos de palacio, ella se canso de intentar la invocación de la lluvia y decidió quitarse los aros de loto, al hacerlo pudo cantar e invocar la lluvia con facilidad, pero no se había percatado que al habérsele concedido el don su poder había aumentado considerablemente y sin el debido control podía expandirse sin que ella pueda hacer nada, ella se asusto mucho, el poder se adueño de su conciencia! Y por poco destruye nuestro pequeño país, si no fuera porque pude controlar el mar con mi invocación, nuestra pequeña isla ya no existiría! Pero no ocurrió lo mismo con las pequeñas islas vecinas que desparecieron totalmente! Por eso Iraha siente tanta culpa! Y casi nunca sale del palacio! Dice que no puede ver a su pueblo a la cara!

-Así que eso paso. –Dice Kitora bajando la cabeza con un sentimiento de empatía.

-No solo fue eso! Después de que paso eso, ella enfermo gravemente! Es como si hubiera gastado todo su poder! Tardo varias semanas en recuperarse! Y lo hizo muy bien! Pero su invocación no era tan poderosa como antes! podía hacerla pero no era extraordinaria! Había algo que la limitaba! Creo que ella misma limito sus poderes, por la culpa que sentía!. Su salud empeoro conforme fueron naciendo sus hijas! Todos saben que cuando una elegida tiene hijos esta les pasa parte de su poder como una base de poder, a cada uno de sus hijos para que ellos lo incrementen conforme vayan creciendo, y así poco a poco Iraha se quedaba sin poder! Hasta que llego Nike! Ella fue la última! Temíamos que Iraha muera en el parto de Nike, ya que casi no le quedaba nada de fuerzas y si el bebé le consumía sus últimas fuerzas ese sería el fin de ella! Pero fue la primera cosa que me sorprendió de Nike! Y era apenas un bebé! Pude sentirlo, estoy completamente segura! Nike desde el vientre materno rechazo el poder de su madre! E Iraha sobrevivió! Por eso desde pequeña tome el cargo de Nike! Sentía mucha pena que haya nacido sin ningún poder! Pero esa fue mi segunda sorpresa, Nike increíblemente creó su propio poder! Era una superdotada!

Kitora estaba realmente sorprendido con la historia que Tohara le había contado y no podía creer el poder inmenso que Nike tenía.

…*****************….

-Nike estas lista? –Pregunta Livi, entrando a la habitación de Nike, quedándose impactado al verla tan deslumbrante, ella estaba parada frente a él con un vestido color crema con pequeñas mangas caídas que cubrían sus brazos pero dejaban al descubierto sus hombros, con un corsé dorado ajustado por debajo del busto hasta la cintura dándole un estilo más estilizado al vestido y el largo de la falda le llegaba hasta las rodilla con pliegues que le daban movimiento además de bordados en color dorado.

-Te gusta? –Pregunta ella con un leve rubor.

-Que si me gusta? Prácticamente estoy a punto de devorarte! –Le dice él con una sonrisa.

-No digas esa clase de cosas vergonzosas! –Le reclama ella. –Ahora nos vamos?

-Claro, mi princesa! –Le dice el ofreciéndole su brazo para que ella lo acepte, ella le sonríe y lo toma.

-A dónde iremos? –Pregunta ella.

-Tengo un nuevo lugar que quiero mostrarte! Hay un pequeño rio cerca! Te encantara! –Le dice el son una sonrisa.

-La verdad, me gustaría ir a otro lado! –Le dice ella un poco nerviosa.

-Qué? A donde? –Pregunta el mirándola.

-Al mismo lugar que la anterior vez! Donde las flores del sueño! –Responde ella, nerviosamente.

-No no volveremos a ir a ese lugar! –Se molesta Livi.

-Por favor! Era un lugar muy relajante! –Pide ella con un puchero.

-No en ese lugar te lastimaste! No iremos nunca más ahí! –Responde el nuevamente, pero esta vez alzando un poquito más la voz.

-Livi! Por favor! Concédeme esto sí! No te volveré a pedir nada más! Hare lo que quieras! –Le pide ella.

-Harás lo que yo quiera? –Pregunta el con una sonrisa.

-Ella se sonroja un poco, pero afirma con la cabeza.

-Está bien! Pero solo será por unas horas! Además hay que esperar que la seguridad se organice nuevamente ya que los envié a todos al otro sector! –Dice el con un suspiro.

-No! vamos ahorita! Si! Y que ellos vengan después! Además no creo que tarden demasiado! –Le pide ella nuevamente, cosa que él no puede resistirse y acepta.

…************….

-Que traes ahí Nike?! –Pregunta Livi mientras le ayuda a bajar del caballo.

-Esto?! Es una cesta con comida? Acaso piensas que voy a aguantar tanto tiempo sin probar bocado? –Responde Nike con una sonrisa, mientras baja del caballo.

-Antes me dejas a mí, que dejar la comida! –Responde Livi riéndose escandalosamente, cosa que hace enfadar a Nike que le reprocha que deje de insinuar que es una glotona.

-Livi, vamos a sentarnos bajo ese árbol! Es enorme! –Le dice Nike apuntando hacia un gran árbol con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras sale corriendo hacia él y el la sigue embelesado por su presencia, al llegar allí, ella apresura a sentarse bajo el árbol indicándole a Livi que se sentara a su lado, pero el solo la miro con una sonrisa.

-Prefiero recostarme encima de ti! –Le dice él con una sonrisa de lo más normal, cosa que puso a Nike roja y anonadada.

-COMO SE TE PUEDE OCURRIR ALGO ASÍ! Y PEOR AUN AQUÍ EN MEDIO DE EL BOSQUE! QUE PASARÍA SI ALGUIEN NOS VE! NO TE DA VERGÜENZA! –Le recrimina ella furiosa y al mismo tiempo avergonzado, mientras no puede evitar sentir los nervios a flor de piel mientras observa como él se va acercando lentamente con un aire arrogante.

-De que hablas Nike? Yo me refería a que prefiero recostarme sobre tus piernas para mirar mejor el cielo! O es que acaso estabas pensando en otras cosas?! Eran cosas pervertidas cierto Nike?! –Contesta Livi con un aire de inocencia fingida mientras se acerca a poca distancia de, el rostro de ella y la mira detenidamente sin perder la sonrisa.

-PORQUE SIEMPRE HACES ESO! ME DEJAS COMO SI YO FUERA LA DEPRAVADA! Y TE HACES EL INOCENTE! ME HACES DECIR COSAS QUE NO QUERÍA! CON ESA SONRISITA TUYA, CLARO QUE VAS A CONFUNDIR A CUALQUIERA! –Le reprocha ella sin dejar de mirarlo, con un aire de ofendida, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de recriminarle a Livi el, la silencia con un beso, que la toma por sorpresa pero se deja llevar.

Livi podía sentir como Nike le correspondía con la misma pasión el beso, mientras Nike trataba de guardar en su memoria cada sensación que era provocada por Livi, hasta que todo ese hermoso momento fue corrompido por muchos recuerdos dolorosos para Nike de Livi en un estado enloquecido, y una mirada asesina que segaron los pensamientos de Nike, en ese momento Nike abrió los ojos y de un empujón se alejo de Livi el, la miro muy serio mientras se llevaba su mano a sus labios y observaba como una pequeña línea de sangre escurría de sus labios.

-Me mordiste? –Pregunta el, todavía sin creer que ella haya reaccionado así.

-Yo!, yo!, Lo siento mucho! –Respondía ella aun aturdida pero tratando de reponer su compostura.

-Que te ocurrió?! –Pregunta esta vez Livi con la voz más seria y un tono más alto, pero en sus adentros temía escuchar lo que ella le diría.

-No paso nada! es que me emocione demasiado! –Responde ella con una leve sonrisa, tratando de ocultar la culpa que sentía en ese momento, por el hecho de tener que mentirle a la persona que mas amaba, cada vez que mentía, se sentía menos ella, Nike podía sentir todo su ser como si estuviera contaminado, como si un miedo terrible se apoderara de su corazón y este le dejara un montón de otros sentimientos llenos de frustración e ira, que la estaban destruyendo.

-Entiendo. –Decía Livi, mirándola fijamente, el sabia que ella mentía, pero no quería angustiarla forzándola a que le cuente todo lo que le estaba pasando, el ya suponía que es lo que le pasaba, desde ese día de tormenta sin lluvia, el día en que vio como Nike sufría sin siquiera saber que le pasaba o donde estaba; y en donde él vio como la hermana de Nike, la puso a dormir profundamente, ese mismo día la idea de cual había sido el origen de, el estado de Nike le cruzo por la mente, solo faltaba confirmarlo, cosa que hizo a partir del día siguiente de ese incidente, que puso en una vigilancia secreta a Kara, pero días después algo mas lo sorprendió.

FLASH BACK

-Su majestad! Kara-sama esta aquí y pide verlo! –Le comenta Neil, entrando al despacho del rey.

-Déjala pasar! –Le responde Livi tornándose serio.

-No cree usted que es peligroso!? Quiere que me quede a acompañarlo?! –Pregunta Neil.

-No hace falta, acaso crees que soy tan devil! Neil! –Le responde Livi, en un tono frio, mientras ve como Neil se retira para llamar a Kara, Livi estaba listo para enfrentarla, aunque fuera la hermana de Nike no permitiría que nadie la lastimara, pero aun no estaba completamente seguro de la culpabilidad de Kara con respecto a la situación de Nike.

-Hola! –Le dice Kara entrando al despacho de manera nada formal.

-Vaya! No esperaba tu visita cuñada! –Le responde Livi fríamente, tratando de controlar la situación, para atrapar infraganti a Kara.

-Vine a decirte que me voy! De seguro ya sabrás que yo fui la culpable para que Nike esté en ese estado! La verdad nunca quise hacerle daño a Nike, pero debo admitir con mucha vergüenza que he sido manipulada, aunque no me creas debo intentar al menos explicarlo no crees? Mi presencia aquí es peligrosa para Nike, y no sé bien como ocurrió todo esto! Lo único que puedo asegurar es que, la única que puede ayudar a Nike es Babasama, así que iré por ella aunque quieras o no, claro que agradecería que quisieras. -Le contesta ella, con toda sinceridad y sin alteraciones, mientras Livi la ve sorprendido por la actitud inesperada que tuvo Kara, demostrando totalmente que ella no actuó con intenciones propias.

-Ella podrá ayudar a Nike? –Le pregunta Livi, volviendo a la actitud seria.

-Estoy segura que si! Ella podrá hacer volver a Nike a la normalidad! –Le responde Kara.

-Está bien! Ve! Y dile a la vieja, que más le vale que se apresure en venir!–Le dice Livi, mirándola con una sonrisa.

Kara asiente, y se retira pero no sin antes voltear a verlo y decirle. –Puede servir de algo así que te lo dejo! En mi habitación deje un collar de piedras de loto, deshazlo y pon las piedras en la habitación de Nike para poder controlarla, con eso descansara tranquila, al menos por un tiempo. –Termina de decir Kara, para luego retirarse.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Livi, puedo cantarte?! –Le pregunta Nike, mientras mira fijamente a Livi.

-Cantarme?! Hace harto que no lo haces, estás segura que puedes hacerlo? –Pregunta el un poco preocupado.

-Si! –Le dice ella con una sonrisa, a lo que el asiente mientras se para a unos metros de ella y la ve fijamente mientras ella se prepara.

-No quiero que te olvides nunca de mi canto! –Le dice ella, pero antes de que él le diga algo sobre lo que ella dijo, ella lo interrumpe con su canto.

 **Kyou umareta kanashimi ga**

 **Sora e maiagaru**

 **Sora wa mezame kaze wo yobi**

 **Kono mune wa furueru**

 **Anata wo mamoritai unmei ni sawaritai**

 **Koboreta namida mune no kubomi wo**

 **Yorokobi de mitashitai no**

 **It's a tender rain**

 **Anata no moto e kono uta ga**

 **Todokimasu you ni**

 **Donna ni tooku ni hanareteitemo**

 **Shinjiteru tsutawaru koto**

 **Singing in the rain**

 **Ame no shizuku ga utsukushiku**

 **Kagayaiteyuku**

 **Kanashimi zenbu ga kieru sono toki**

 **Sekai wa ugokidasu no**

 **Please come the tender rain**

Livi podía ver como la voz de Nike se unía con la lluvia, y un leve viento acompañado de la lluvia hacían mover suavemente todos los arboles y las flores de ese lugar, el no podía apartar la vista de Nike, mientras ella cantaba con los ojos cerrados tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero Livi en su pecho podía sentir todo el cariño y amor que Nike le quería transmitir a través de su lluvia, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un extraño dolor angustiante que lo sofocaba, el podría describirlo como soledad, en ese momento los recuerdos de la perdida de Sheyla invadían su mente, para luego ser ocupados por recuerdos de cuando Nike había desaparecido y la angustia y soledad que había sentido cuando ella no estuvo, y en ese momento sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas en el rostro de Livi empezaron a surgir, el no podía entender siquiera porque no podía dejar de llorar, aunque la lluvia cubría las lagrimas su aflicción no cesaba.

 **Kono keshiki ga itsu no hi ka**

 **Kareteshimattemo**

 **Sono hitomi ni afureru omoi**

 **Sosogitsuzukeru**

 **Kokoro wo tsunagetai**

 **Itami ni fureteitai**

 **Mezameta asa no nureta daichi ni**

 **Tsubomi wa kitto saiteru**

 **It's a tender rain mimi wo sumashite**

 **Yawaraka na kuuki ni tokete**

 **Shizukani shizukani maioriteyuku**

 **Itsudatte soba ni iru yo**

 **Singing in the rain watashi wa utau**

 **Amaoto ni omoi wo nosete**

 **Doko made mo tsuzuku toki no kanata ni**

 **Mabushii ai ga aru no**

 **Here come the tender rain**

 **Donna unmei mo**

 **Musubiau kokoro wa ubaenai**

 **Donna kanashimi mo hohoende**

 **Sora e to kaeru**

 **It's a tender rain**

 **Anata no moto e kono uta ga**

En ese momento Nike abrió los ojos lentamente para mirar a Livi con una mirada llena de dulzura, mientras seguía cantando.

 **Todokimasu you ni**

Ella se iba acercando a él lentamente mientras seguía cantando.

 **Donna ni tooku ni hanareteitemo**

 **Shinjiteru tsutawaru koto**

Nike acorto los pasos para quedar frente a frente con él mientras seguía con su canto y lo miraba con tristeza

 **Singing in the rain**

 **Ame no shizuku ga utsukushiku**

Sus manos se pasaban por el rostro de él limpiando las lagrimas, que aunque lloviera ella sabía que el sufría, con la fuerza de la voz de Nike y la lluvia, un viento se formo alrededor de ellos como entrelazándolos, mientras ambos se miraban fijamente.

 **Kagayaiteyuku**

 **Kanashimi zenbu ga kieru sono toki**

 **Sekai wa ugokidasu no**

 **Please come the tender rain**

 **Come! tender rain**

Las manos de Nike que acariciaban el rostro de Livi fueron subiendo más arriba tocando suavemente los cabellos de, él y ella dejo esa mirada dulce, para observarlo con tristeza y al parar la lluvia se hizo en evidencia las lagrimas que bañaban el rostro de Nike, antes de que Livi pudiera pronunciar palabra, empezó a ver borroso, solo pudo divisar a Nike formular algunas palabras en el idioma del ducado y todo se oscureció.

….************…

-LIVI?! LIVI?! RESPONDE! –Gritaba Bard desesperado al ver a su sobrino inconsciente en medio de, el bosque.

-Que ocurrió? –Pregunta Livi levantándose aún un poco aturdido.

-Te encontramos inconsciente! –Le responde Bard con un tono culpable y preocupado tratando de evitar la mirada de Livi.

Livi noto la preocupación de Bard y al mirar a todos los que estaban presentes pudo darse cuenta que todos evitaban su mirada y lo último que pudo pronunciar antes de perder el control fue:

-DONDE ESTA NIKE!?

CONTINUARA…. Les agrado el capitulo? Entiendo que piensen que se está poniendo un poco dramática la situación y que tal vez no a muchos les guste, pero es que estamos en el ojo de la tormenta en cuanto a la trama, espero que entiendan que esto debe pasar, y para los que no querían que esto pasara, lo siento pero lo creo necesario para la trama.

Con respecto a mi anterior capitulo se que puse que publicaría el nueve y hoy ya es doce de enero, mil disculpas por eso, pero tuve que ir de emergencia a la clínica, descuide mucho mi salud, y pues tuvo consecuencias , pensé que moriría de dolor! (llanto) pero no se preocupen aquí estoy vivita! Y seguiré publicando, y espero que más seguido!

Por último, quería hablarles de el juego, lamento decirles que nadie gano, se podría decir que fue un empate, me llego un review de Terie, uno de Livini, otro de Guest, y por ultimo uno de Neko chan. Claro que luego me llegaron tres más de Neko chan y uno de VampiKate pero ya era diez de enero que lastima.

Si quieren puedo dar otra oportunidad para el juego, que continúe así, voy a aplazar la fecha, que tal hasta el lunes 18/01/2016. Pero como aplace la fecha, van a contar los Reviews que me han llegado desde la fecha que acordamos previamente que era el 5 de enero, así que quien tiene la delantera en estos momentos seria Neko chan, suerte a todas (os).


	29. Chapter 29

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 27**

-Niña te encuentras bien?! Que haces en un lugar tan oscuro como este!? –Le decía una mujer a Nike mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para verla mejor ya que le extrañaba que Nike esté en un callejón tan oscuro.

Nike miro a la mujer que más o menos aparentaba unos 35 a 40 años, para verla sin ninguna mueca o emoción en su rostro. –No lo sé. –Respondía Nike mientras bajaba su mirada para ver al suelo sin darle importancia a la mujer que le hablaba.

-Estás sola?! Tienes familia!? –Le pregunto la mujer, aun preocupada por el estado en el que se encontraba Nike, quien parecía que había hecho un viaje muy largo, ya que su ropa estaba desaliñada y sucia, y a pesar de estar cubierta por una capa se veía que su cuerpo estaba cansado.

-Yo? –Pensaba Nike, mientras miraba hacia afuera del callejón donde pasaban varias personas caminando, incluyendo familias. –Yo, si tengo! –Decía Nike, mirando hacia las familias que pasaban.

-Necesitas ayuda?! Quieres que te lleve a mi casa por un momento!? Este lugar es muy peligroso cuando es de noche! –Le dice la mujer con preocupación, ya que Nike parecía completamente ida, como si nada le importara en ese momento.

Niike solo miro a la mujer que le brindaba una sonrisa, no podía pensar ni sentir con facilidad, solo sabía que sentía una especie de vacío en su pecho, como si hubiera dejado atrás algo muy importante; la mujer no espero a que Nike le respondiera, solo la ayudo a levantarse y mientras le tomaba de la mano la guio hacia su casa, el lugar donde se encontraban era un pequeño pueblo que quedaba a unas cuantas horas de la capital imperial.

-Mira esta es mi casa! –Le decía con una sonrisa la mujer a Nike, que miraba sin ningún tipo de expresión a la mujer. –No eres muy habladora cierto!? –Se reia la mujer, mientras Nike la miraba muy detenidamente.

Al entrar a la casa, la mujer llevo a Nike a sentarse en un asiento del saloncito, mientras iba por un poco de té para invitarle. –Ten cuidado, está caliente. –Le decía la mujer a Nike mientras le ofrecía la tasa. –Ahora sí, dime de dónde vienes!? Parecías perdida!? –Le pregunta la mujer, quien se sienta en un asiento frente a ella; Nike solo la miraba, mientras pensaba en cómo había llegado hasta ahí. –No tengas recelo ante mis preguntas, yo solo quiero ayudarte para encontrar a tu familia. –Le decía en un tono amable, la mujer.

-Mi país natal, está muy lejos de aquí, es una isla. –Le dice Nike seriamente.

-Vaya! Así que está muy lejos! Y como llegaste hasta aquí si tu país es tan lejano?! –Le pregunta la mujer que no podía terminar de entender el caso de Nike.

-Estoy huyendo. –Comenta Nike sin siquiera darse cuenta de la expresión que puso la mujer al oír la confesión y mirararla de reojo, ya que a Nike pareciese que no le importara mucho confesar algo así tan directamente, ya que lo dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

-Estas huyendo? Y de quien? –Pregunta con intriga, imaginando a Nike, como una prófuga de la justicia, o una delincuente, tal vez parte de algún grupo rebelde, pero luego quito esas ideas de su cabeza, ya que no podía imaginar a una jovencita como ella siendo esa clase de persona.

-De un hombre. –Dice Nike de la misma forma que lo anterior, la mujer que la escuchaba atentamente se sorprendía cada vez más de la forma tan tranquila de hablar de Nike.

-De un hombre?! Acaso tienes deudas? O tal vez es tu padre?! Te escapaste de tu casa!? O es un secuestrador que te anda persiguiendo?! –Preguntaba ansiosamente preocupada la mujer.

-Es el hombre con el que me case. –Respondía Nike nuevamente.

-ERES CASADA?! –Se sorprendió la mujer. –Vaya, eso sí que fue una sorpresa! Te ves muy joven, para estar casada! –Le Respondía la mujer. –Porque huyes de tu esposo?! –Le pregunta nuevamente. –No lo sé, había un motivo, pero en estos momentos no sé ni porque estoy aquí.

¨(Vaya tal vez sufre algún tipo de trauma y por eso no lo recuerda, lo más probable es que su esposo sea un malvado!)¨ -Pensaba la mujer mientras veía con pena a Nike.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa, hasta que recuerdes a donde te dirigías, te parece?! –Le dice la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras Nike la miraba y asentía levemente en forma de afirmación.

-Este pueblito te va a gustar mucho! Aunque casi nadie pasa por aquí! Estamos un poco excluidos de lo que pasa en la capital, pero aquí la gente no se interesa en cosas de las ciudades grandes, se podría decir que somos sencillos! –Le sonríe la mujer, mientras espera que Nike salga de la habitación, donde estaba cambiando sus ropas.

-Vaya, te queda muy bien esas ropas! Son sencillas, pero al menos están limpias! –Le dice la mujer amablemente. –Como no me has preguntado, y dudo que lo hagas porque al parecer eres muy callada, empezare yo! Mi nombre es Alora, y el tuyo?

-Nike. –Responde ella.

-Nike? Se me hace que lo he oído en algún lugar! Bueno eso no importa ahora, ven, te llevare a dar una vuelta al pueblo! Es pequeño, pero tenemos hermosos paisajes. –La guía la mujer hacia afuera, Nike solo sigue a la mujer sin decir palabra.

-Que te parece, verdad que es muy hermoso?! –Le dice la mujer, mientras le muestra un campo lleno de flores de diferentes colores, Nike solo mira el lugar sin saber que pensar o sentir. –No lo sé, que se supone que debo sentir? Son solo flores! –La mujer la mira sorprendida ante lo que dijo, Nike al darse cuenta de la mirada que le había dado la mujer, repitió una vez mas lo mismo ¨Son solo flores¨, en ese momento un recuerdo de Livi vino hacia su mente, donde él la miraba sin ninguna expresión , mientras ella estaba sentada de rodillas en el césped mirándolo con tristeza y sorpresa ante su comentario, ella tenía la misma cara de la mujer que la miraba de igual forma, en ese momento Nike sintió que su corazón se estrujaba, mientras por su mente pasaba el rostro de Livi que no tenía ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro ni su voz.

Nike se arrodillo frente al campo de flores, mientras se estrujaba la ropa cerca del pecho, ya que no podía quitarse esa sensación de pena y angustia que sentía en su pecho.

-Estas bien?! Que te ocurre?! –Preguntaba la mujer arrodillándose mientras veía a Nike consternada y angustiada.

-Siento un peso en mi pecho, siento que me falta la respiración! No sé qué es lo que me pasa! –Decía Nike, mientras las lagrimas salían, pero ella estaba quieta, sin hacer ningún movimiento, solo estrujaba su ropa, mientras miraba hacia el campo de flores que eran mecidas por el viento, en ese momento sintió que la mujer la abrazaba fuertemente. –Todo estará bien! No te preocupes! Todo va a estar bien! –Le decía la mujer, mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello, Nike se fue relajando y se sintió en paz, una leve sonrisa salía de los labios de Nike, quien se sentía extrañamente reconfortada y un sentimiento cálido brotaba de su pecho.

…**********…

-COMO FUE QUE SE LES ESCAPO ANTES DE TIEMPO!? SE SUPONE QUE TENIAN QUE VIGILARLA! Y CUANDO TODOS ESTUVIERAN DESCUIDADOS DEVIAN TRAERLA AQUÍ! –Decía Klauss tirando con enojo todo a su paso. ESA PRINCESA ESCURRIDIZA! –Renegaba Klauss ante sus súbditos que estaban temerosos.

-Fue un descuido muy grande de su parte Klauss! Si la hubieran traído antes todo seguiría de acuerdo al plan! Pero usted se empeño en hacer sufrir al rey! –Le reprochaba Milka a Klauss.

-Sus comentarios en estos momentos Milka-sama son innecesarios! –Le respondía el mirándola con ira.

-Tarde o temprano la princesa Nike tendrá que aparecer! Después de todo, el plan iba perfecto, en estos momentos ella donde sea que este debe estar odiando con toda su alma a el rey! Con lo último que le quedaba de cordura ella escapó para no hacerle daño a su amado, eso significa que estaba desesperada porque tarde o temprano todo su amor se convertiría en ira! Lo más probable es que en estos momentos este de vuelta al reino del sol para saciar su ira y rencor, y antes de que eso suceda debemos encontrarla, no podemos arriesgarnos de que ellos la encuentren primero y la detengan, todo se arruinaría! –Decía Milka en voz alta, mientras Klauss la miraba seriamente, como planificando los siguientes pasos que tomaría.

-Mandare a algunos hombres encubiertos para buscarla en los pueblos cercanos al reino de el sol, después de todo no pudo ir demasiado lejos, además una princesa caminando como si nada por la calle de seguro que no pasa desapercibida! –Termina de decir Klauss.

-Ahora es solo cuestión de ver quien la encuentra primero! –Decía Milka con una sonrisa burlona a Klauss, quien la miraba fríamente.

…**************….

-Livi?! Estas bien?! –Pregunta Bard, entrando lentamente a la habitación de la torre blanca que era de Nike, donde las ropas de ella estaban esparcidas por toda la cama.

-Hay rastros de ella?! –Preguntaba Livi con un aura oscura.

-No la hemos hallado aun! Pero estamos seguros de que no pudo ir muy lejos! Ella no contaba con ningún caballo! Y... –Bard es interrumpido por Livi.

-Y si alguien se la llevo?! No has pensado en esa posibilidad acaso Bard! –Contestaba Livi furioso sin siquiera mirar a su tío.

Bardwin se sentía muy mal por ver el estado en el que se encontraba Livi, después de dos días de búsqueda sin parar en donde el mismo Livi encabezo la búsqueda por toda la ciudad del reino del sol, sin tener ninguna pista de Nike. –Por lo pronto creo que nadie la tiene Livi! Hemos investigado! Y no ha habido personas extrañas cerca del lugar! –Respondía Bard.

-SIGAN BUSCANDO! QUIERO QUE ME LA TRAIGAN! –Decía en un grito Livi que veía a Bard encolerizado.

Bard solo podía ver seriamente a Livi y entenderlo, le frustraba que Livi vuelva a la misma actitud de antes, cuando Nike desapareció. –La encontraremos! Pero hay una cosa que nos parece sospechosa! –Comentaba Bard, y al no recibir contestación de Livi prosiguió. –Kara-chan ha desaparecido también! Según mis fuentes, ella nunca abordo el barco hacia el ducado! Temo que alguien la secuestro! –Contaba Bard, mientras Livi lo miraba seriamente, como ordenándole en silencio que se encargara de la investigación de ese asunto.

Bard se dirigió a la salida no sin antes ver como Livi se recostaba en la cama de manera sombría, y tomaba uno de los vestidos que usaba Nike para abrazarlo y sentir su aroma, con una mirada llena de tristeza.

Al salir de la habitación Bard se topo con Neil en los pasillos.

-Como esta su majestad?! –Preguntaba Neil a Bardwin con un tono preocupado.

-Como antes! sumido en la depresión! Se dejo vencer nuevamente por la soledad! –Respondía Bard con un tono serio. –Además su salud no se ve muy bien! Vienes con su medicina?! –Preguntaba Bard, viendo como Neil tenía en sus manos un frasco.

-Sí, no quiere tomarla! pero lo intentare de nuevo! Después de esos dos días sin descanso en donde la busco por todos lados, no descanso ni un poco, y termino por perder la conciencia, aunque solo fueron unas horas, cuando se levanto quiso seguir la búsqueda, pero en su condición no duro demasiado, en estos momentos le dije que descanse un poco, pero ni dormir quiere a estado mirando hacia el vacio en esa habitación en silencio, no sé lo que le cruza por su mente pero cada vez lo noto mas sombrío. –Decía Neil en un tono preocupado, para luego despedirse de Bard, quien iba a continuar la búsqueda.

-Su majestad?! Puedo pasar?! –Pedía Neil, tocando la puerta, sin haber contestación decidió entrar, y vio a Livi en la misma posición, con la mirada perdida de antes, decidió no molestarlo, y dejar su medicina al lado del buro, para luego retirarse, pero lo que dijo Livi lo hizo reaccionar y darse la vuelta antes de salir por la puerta.

-Porque no confió en mi Neil?! –Dijo casi en un susurro, mientras no quitaba la vista del techo de la habitación.

-Yo creo su majestad, que la princesa Nike no es que no confiara en usted! Mas bien no confiaba en ella misma! –Le decía Neil, como no tuvo contestación decidió retirarse.

Casi en un susurro y como si sus palabras se las llevara el viento. –Pero yo debía protegerla. –Se dijo para sí mismo, antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

…****************…..

-Nike?! –Preguntaba Livi, viendo a lo lejos una joven que le daba la espalda y miraba hacia abajo, parada en una pendiente que daba a un vacio oscuro.

-NIKE! NIKE! ERES TU! –Decía Livi desesperado, mientras corría hacia Nike quien se daba la vuelta lentamente, para mirarlo con un rostro triste.

-Porque me abandonaste Livi? Porque no me buscaste? –Decía Nike con una voz quebrada, mientras retrocedía lentamente, acercándose cada vez más a la oscuridad.

-NIKE DEJA DE CAMINAR! NO RETROCEDAS! QUEDATE AHÍ! –Gritaba desesperado Livi, mientras corría con más fuerza.

-Lo siento! –Decía Nike mientras lo miraba por última vez con una sonrisa triste.

-NOOOOO! NIKE! NOOOOO! –Gritaba Livi al ver que ella caía en el abismo, y al asomarse y no verla, no pudo más y perdió la cordura de su ser, se irguió mirando hacia abajo. –Yo me iré con tigo Nike! No estarás en esa oscuridad tu sola! Estaremos juntos! –Decía, antes de dejarse caer por voluntad propia.

Un viento frio entraba por la ventana, haciendo despertar a Livi de la pesadilla en la que estaba, su cuerpo sudaba frio, y se le notaban las pronunciadas ojeras, su respiración era agitada, pero Livi al despertar completamente de la pesadilla, se dio cuenta de que no podía quedarse solo así.

-TE BUSCARE! Y TE TRAERE DE NUEVO A MI LADO! NO TE DEJARE SOLA DE NUEVO! –Decía en un tono serio mirando al horizonte por la ventana. –VOLVERAS A MI! NO IMPORTA DE DONDE DEVA TRAERTE! ESTA VEZ SERA DIFERENTE!

CONTINUARA…. Hola! Gracias por sus Reviews, estoy muy agradecida las quiero mucho! (Lagrimas de felicidad), bueno tal vez vean extraño el comportamiento de Nike, pero se irá aclarando poco a poco, y ahora llego la hora de ver en acción a Livi! Desde el siguiente capítulo que será el 28! Claro, excluyendo el cap. extra 3 que publicare el sábado.

Ahora a las que me preguntaron algunas cosas les contestare con todo gusto! Primero quiero que sepan que hay una ganadora de el capitulo extra, hubo una dura pelea! Justo entre dos ex ganadoras, que gracioso Entre Neko chan y Livini! Ustedes creen que sus reviews tardan en llegarme, pero déjenme decirles que me llegan muy rápido , lo he comprobado, solo que no aparecen de igual forma en la página de fanfiction, ya que cuando me fije en la pagina, no estaban todos los reviews que me llegaron a mí, a mi correo, para que sepan estoy tomando en cuenta los que me llegan a mi correo.

Pero la ganadora fue….. Livini con 52 votos, y Neko chan quedo con 49. Felicidades a Livini!

Pasare a responder sus comentarios: Primero que nada, es cierto que Nike e Iraha se parecen mucho, pero Iraha según como la veo era un poco mas rebelde, en cambio Nike al haber crecido educada por completo por su abuela le tiene más respeto y un poco mas de orden.

Con respecto a porque Nike no confía demasiado en Livi, pues poniéndome en la posición de Nike, y como dijo Neil en este capítulo, no es que no confié en el, si no que no confía en ella misma, y qué hacer cuando no tienes el control de tu propio cuerpo y mente, yo moriría de miedo de el solo hecho de pensar que por mi culpa podría herirlo, tal vez el huir no haya sido lo más correcto, pero creo que así reaccionaria alguien que se preocupa por ese otro alguien, por ejemplo en los primeros capítulos de él anime cuando Nike fue herida en el brazo, Livi decidió que ella debía volver a su país, y eso lo hizo porque era por su bien y quería que ella no conozca ese lado triste y angustiante de la vida, no sé si me hice entender?! No odien a Nike demasiado por esa decisión.

Cuando hablamos de Tohara, es cierto que ella es más fuerte que Milka, lo explique en un capitulo, que ambas que tienen aproximadamente la misma edad, se enfrentaron por ser la elegida, pero Tohara gano, Milka al igual que Kara, se especializa en el control mental más que en otra cosa, pero Tohara al igual que Nike es buena para todo por eso fue la elegida; en un capitulo de él manga, Kara comenta que ella es buena en el control y otra de sus hermanas en invocar la lluvia y la otra en el viento cortante, pero Nike era la excepción ya que ella era buena en todo como si fuera una superdotada.

Con respecto a que si debería poner mas lemon, lo hare, en su debido tiempo, pero ahora que la trama central está en su punto culminante, no pude meterlo en ningún lugar; me dijeron porque Nike le da alas a Livi pero no intimida con él, pues no hubo más intimidad entre ellos, porque poniéndome en los zapatos de Nike, supongo que ella tendría miedo, de que cada vez que tenía un momento importante con Livi las pesadillas la atormentaban, y no quería que eso le pasara en un momento importante como ese, además se preguntaran porque Nike aun se avergüenza con Livi, yo creo que Nike es una persona muy sincera con sus sentimientos, y pues Livi es bastante intenso casi siempre, es normal que Nike aun siga sintiendo sus emociones subir y bajar a mil por hora, después de todo eso significaría que Livi siempre la emociona y la hace sentir todo tipo de emociones y sentimientos, eso significa para mí que su relación está completamente viva!

Lo de el capitulo extra sorteado es una magnífica idea! Y viendo como van las cosas, lo voy a hacer, les estaré informando sobre eso.

Livini me comento que era molesto que no haya segunda temporada del anime soredemo, pienso lo mismo que ella! PORQUE!? Si es un anime de lo más lindo, debería haber!

-Hablaron de si Livi, que fue en busca de el antídoto, conoció a Cassandra y Jissin, si supongo que los conoció, la verdad no había pensado demasiado en eso, es que comencé a escribir cuando todavía no sabía demasiado sobre Cassandra y de cómo iba la cosa en el manga, pero si podría hacer una historia de cómo los conoció, solo que con una versión mía para que se adapte a mi fic, pero sería como un extra, aunque tendría que pensarlo demasiado "

Me preguntaron, que en los recuerdos distorsionados de Nike que tiene del pasado con Livi, si son solo de Nike o están mezclados con Úrsula? Para aclarar eso, les diré que los recuerdos que tiene Nike, donde aparece Úrsula, son recuerdos falsos, eso nunca paso, pero en la cabeza de Nike, estos parecen recuerdos, y ella duda de lo que es real y no.

-Preguntaron por el perrito? Se llama Taiyu-kun, y pues se podría decir que me gusto crear ese personaje tan bonito, me gustan los animales, pero lo cree en honor a mi hermana que ama con toda el alma a los perros, y si se preguntan por su aspecto, pues yo lo imaginaba como un perrito que no es de raza, un mestizo se podría decir, pero para que se ubiquen más o menos lo veía parecido al terrier blanco, no exactamente igual ya que el terrier es de raza, pero parecido al él en color blanquito y pequeño.

Los abuelos de Nike, no los puse demasiado, porque a muchos les causaba cierto recelo, pero tendrán sus pequeñas apariciones. Con respecto a Bard, estoy pensando hacer un capitulo en donde él sea el que más salga, haber que se me ocurre hacer con él, tal vez me ayude de cómo va el manga en estos momentos

Livini, me pregunto por qué Livi, no uso el collar que le dejo Kara, pues te cuento que si lo uso, uso las piedras de este mismo para ponerlas en su habitación, y poder sellar el poder de Nike, ya que ella siempre que tenia pesadillas inconscientemente destruía todo a su alrededor, además de que Kara pensó que las piedras de loto también podrían ponerle un paro a las pesadillas de Nike, pero no funciono se ve en uno de los capítulos como Livi está desesperado porque las piedras no funcionan y Nike está cada vez peor; desde mi perspectiva, las piedras no funcionan porque Nike supera sus propios poderes, como lo ha hecho siempre, sorprendiéndonos, ejemplo cuando fue al reino de la arena, en el manga.

Kara fue manipulada por Milka, desde el día que fue secuestrada, no si se acuerdan pero Tohara les contaba a Nike y Livi sobre cosas extrañas que pasaban en el ducado, y que utilizaron el escape de Milka como señuelo para poder secuestrar a Kara, pero Milka desapareció al mismo tiempo que Kara, fue en ese momento. Y si se preguntan porque Kara aun así era controlada en el reino del sol, es porque Milka la hipnotizo para que a cierta hora de la noche como si estuviera programada, Kara inconscientemente vaya a la habitación de Nike y le cree nuevos recuerdos, era algo así como sonámbula, y es por eso que cuando Kara se dio cuenta, no quería dormirse al igual que Nike.

Son demasiadas preguntas que debó contestar! Pero lo hare con gusto, espero aclarar sus dudas, pero continuare con estas aclaraciones el siguiente capítulo, que será el extra! Ya sabes Livini, tienes el derecho a pedirme lo que quieras ver en ese capítulo y con los personajes que quieras! Gracias a todos! Espero haber aclarado muchas de sus dudas!

TERIE, LIVINI, GUEST, NEKO CHAN, VAMPYKATE Y TODOS MIS LECTORES!

EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA PUBLICADO EL DÍA SABADO 30/01/16


	30. Chapter 30

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **Quiero aclarar que anterior capitulo dije que este sería el capitulo extra, pero por cuestiones que explicare al final no lo he terminado aun así que este es la continuación normal del anterior capitulo.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 28**

-Oiga! Ha visto pasar por aquí una mujer de cabellos largos naranjas, vestida con ropas sucias y harapientas!? Probablemente traiga cara de tonta! –Pregunta un joven arrogantemente, que venía encapuchado montando un caballo blanco seguido tras él una tropa de la guardia imperial.

El hombre se sorprende un poco ante la pregunta, y mira con curiosidad hacia el joven que le había hablado previamente. –Bueno, yo vivo acá cerca y veo pasar todos los días personas extrañas, pero hace tres días exactamente vi a una joven con las características que describe, pasar por aquí. –Le cuenta el hombre, tratando de acercarse al joven con curiosidad para ver quién era.

-Lo sabia! Nike no iría, a las ciudades más conocidas, ella sí que quería parecer desapercibida! –Habla para sí mismo Livi en voz alta, y dejando escapar una sonora carcajada y una mirada sombría, para decir nuevamente en voz alta. –Ahora sí que te voy a hallar, y ya verás el severo castigo que te voy a dar! –Reía nuevamente, sin notar que todos los que estaban a su lado incluyendo el hombre que le dio la información y sus propios soldados, se alejen levemente de él.

-Livi! Por favor deja de avergonzarte a ti mismo! Y a nosotros también!–Le pide Bardwin quien estaba al lado de él, cubierto por una capucha al igual que él, tratando de ocultarse lo más posible. Livi, mirándolo serio, se carraspeo la garganta para continuar con su interrogatorio.

-Bien y me podría decir hacia donde se fue la joven!? –Pregunta con una voz más tranquila pero al mismo tiempo insistente.

-Haber… Mnnnn… A donde se fue esa muchachita sucia?! –Trataba de recordar el hombre, mientras Bard no podía contener la risa que se le quería escapar.

-Oíste lo que dijo este hombre?! Acaba de llamar a tu esposa, una muchachita sucia! –Se reía Bard, imaginando la rabieta que le daría Nike si estuviera presente. Mientras Livi lo miraba serio, para luego voltearse a otro lado y sonreír levemente.

-Creo que esa joven, iba en dirección hacia el pueblo de Mangoria, que se encuentra en dirección norte, hacia las montañas. Parecía despistada, la verdad trate de hablarle aunque estaba sucia y andrajosa, era muy bonita! Y tenía un muy buen cuerpo! –Decía el hombre con un rostro pervertido imaginando a Nike.

Bard, se alejaba poco a poco de Livi al sentir su aura oscura invadir todo la zona entera, las personas de la localidad, sentían un escalofrió que recorría por todos sus cuerpos, y por puro instinto se alejaron de ahí, el hombre que seguía hablando tranquilamente de las proporciones del cuerpo de Nike se detuvo al sentir como la mirada de Livi le decía en pocas palabras que lo haría sufrir por toda su vida.

-E,EH, Cre-o que yo! Yo ya debo irme! –Decía el hombre tratando de escapar de ese lugar.

-Espere! Quiero agradecerle por avisarme la dirección por donde se fue mi adorada y hermosa E-S-P-O-S-A! –Le repitió tranquilamente Livi pero con un aura espeluznante haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras, para luego quitarse la capucha y mirarlo con una sonrisa amenazadora, y sin perder más tiempo dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la dirección indicada. Atrás el hombre se quedo mas pálido que el papel y temblando como una hoja.

-Livi! No crees que fue muy imprudente revelarle tu identidad a ese hombre! Que harás si se esparcen rumores de que tu mujer te abandono por tirano o algo así! –Le decía Bard sin darse cuenta de que a Livi cada vez le crecía más la venita de enfado extremo que brotaba en su cabeza.

-Cállate! No podía permitir que alguien hable de esa forma de lo que es mío! –Termina de decir Livi aun enfadado.

….********************….

-Nike-chan, que haces aquí afuera?. –Le dice la mujer viendo a Nike afuera de la casa, mirando hacia el cielo.

-Trato de pensar! –Le responde Nike.

-Y en qué piensas si se puede saber? –Le pregunta la mujer con curiosidad.

-En cómo encontrar la forma de dejar de pensar en algo! –Responde Nike sin dejar de ver el cielo, mientras la mujer la ve con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza y pensando que era la mujer más extraña que había visto.

-Vamos a conversar adentro, aquí afuera hace mucho calor, el sol está muy fuerte, no te lastima ver hacia el sol?! –Pregunta la mujer haciendo alusión a entrar a la casa.

-Si es lo normal que me lastime! Pero siento que aunque me duela ver hacia él, quiero hacerlo! Es deslumbrante, complejo, y me causa dolor, pero extrañamente siento que no puedo dejar de verlo y de sentirlo, no es extraño?! No está bien, pero lo deseo, deseo ver hacia el! –Termina de decir Nike sin quitar aun la vista del cielo, mientras la mujer la mira seriamente y termina por sonreír.

-No hablas de el sol cierto? –Dice con astucia la mujer, haciendo que Nike voltee a verla.

-Como lo supo?! –Pregunta Nike seriamente.

-La forma en la que lo dices, parece que hablaras de una persona, a la que amas demasiado. –Le dice con una sonrisa sabia la mujer.

-Amor, dice usted?! –Pregunta Nike.

-Nunca has amado a alguien?! –Pregunta la mujer sorprendida.

-No lo sé! Solo sé que siento algo extraño en mi pecho, como si algo me pesara demasiado y siento que deseo gritar, escapar, no sé! –Dice en un suspiro agotado Nike.

-Eso que sientes, pueden ser muchas cosas, ya sea tristeza, ira, frustración, y amor, puede ser una mezcla de todo tipo de cosas. –Le explica la mujer. –Pero si me preguntas a mí, yo creo que tu amas a ese hombre, pero no lo quieres aceptar por eso huyes, como no lo puedes afrontar eso te genera ira, y a la vez tristeza. –Termina de decir la mujer, quien mira a Nike que la ve callada y seriamente.

-No me hagas caso! Yo solo adivinaba que es lo que creo que te está pasando! La verdad tu no hablas demasiado, y pues quería saber más de ti, así que empecé a indagar sobre lo que te puede haber ocurrido!

-Ya veo! Usted sentía curiosidad sobre mi! –Le contesta Nike. –Quiere que le cuente una historia?! –Le pregunta Nike, a lo que la mujer asiente.

Había una mujer, que por circunstancias de la vida, se tuvo que casar por un matrimonio arreglado, pero con el tiempo le tomo mucho cariño a esa persona, ella quería protegerlo, por eso se quedo a su lado, pero no sabía que al pasar más tiempo con él lo amaría como a nadie. Pasaron muchas otras cosas más, donde ella perdió la memoria y tuvieron que estar separados sin saber del otro, pero él la encontró y la hizo volver a enamorarse de él. Pero ella hizo algo mal y se sentía muy culpable así que para no lastimarlo más, huyo de él, ya que tenía mucho miedo.

-Tenía miedo de él?! Porque!?–Pregunta preocupada la mujer.

-Ella lo lastimo, el sufrió mucho por culpa de ella, ella se tenía miedo a sí misma, bueno al menos eso era lo que sentía ella!–Le dice Nike mirándola seriamente mientras la mujer trataba de comprenderla.

-Porque ella le haría daño al hombre que amaba?! Le pregunta.

-Ella fue manipulada para herirlo, en realidad no fue ella, si no sus sentimientos los que fueron manipulados!

-A que te refieres con eso?! –Pregunta más confundida la mujer.

-Los sentimientos de aquella mujer estaban confundidos, le hicieron creer que él era su enemigo y por eso lo lastimo, así que antes de hacerle más daño ella decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo, pero cuando lo vio por última vez, ella lo supo todo, ahí pudo ver los recuerdos perdidos! El se los transmitió!

-Entonces porque huyo después de eso?! Si ya lo recordaba! –Pregunta la mujer.

Porque aun tenía miedo! Esos sentimientos que le produjeron esos recuerdos, pronto iban a ser corrompidos, y no quería olvidarlos nuevamente y peor aún, que esos sentimientos sean tocados y cambiados por otros sentimientos falsos! Así que huyo lo más lejos que pudo, con el temor de que en cualquier momento ella ya no fuera la misma!

-Pero nada de eso paso! Ella aun lo ama! No fueron corrompidos! Pueden ser felices ahora! –Le dice la mujer tomando la mano de Nike, mientras la mira fijamente.

Nike solo sonrió levemente a la mujer que la miraba esperanzada. – No creo que funcione, porque aquella mujer que amaba tanto a ese hombre ha decidido dormir profundamente.

-No entiendo?! –Le pregunta la mujer. –Tu estas aquí!

-Esa mujer, tenia tanto miedo, de que sus sentimientos fueran manipulados, que aunque parezca increíble, ella misma los durmió, durmió todo lo que era y sentía. Y solo quedo un cuerpo vacio sin sentimientos y emociones que vagaba por las calles sin propósito ni rumbo y ahí fue que me encontraste, así que se podría decir que encontraste a una nueva persona.

La mujer no podía encontrar completa lógica a lo que Nike le decía, pero la comprendía y se sentía mal por ella, pero viéndola contar todo eso tan serenamente la miro y le dijo.

-No trates de engañarte a ti misma! No has dormido tus sentimientos ni nada de eso! Si no porque lo extrañarías a él! Porque sientes culpa! O porque estás aquí en primer lugar, si no es que porque inconscientemente no puedes alejarte demasiado de esa persona y esperas volverte a reencontrar con él! –Termina de decir la mujer con una sonrisa segura de sí misma, que hace sentir a Nike sorprendida, y mira nuevamente hacia el cielo, para tratar de descubrir que es lo que esta pasándole en realidad.

-Puede que tengas razón y que en el fondo sus sentimientos quieran volver a surgir, pero no deben! Es peligroso! –Dijo Nike mirando seriamente hacia el horizonte.

-Ya basta! Deja de hablar en tercera persona de ti misma! –Dice la mujer tomando a Nike de los cachetes y estrujándolos, haciendo a Nike reaccionar espontáneamente alejándose de ella.

-Ves que si sientes! Eres tú! No hables como si tu no fueras tu! –Le dice la mujer, mientras Nike la mira y le sonríe, mientras la mujer se queda estupefacta ante ella. –No sabía que podías sonreír! –Le dice sorprendida, Nike solo la mira con una sonrisa y se me te dentro de la casa, mientras la mujer la mira y sonríe.

…..***********…..

-No puedo creer que su majestad me haya hecho esto! –Decía Neil, con un puchero, pensando cómo fue que el rey y Bard emprendieron en persona la búsqueda de Nike.

-Y si se iba a ir, porque se llevo a Bard-sama y no a mí! –Seguía renegando Neil.

FLASH BACK

Bard y Neil estaban reunidos en el despacho de Livi buscando soluciones a los problemas que aquejaban el reino y posibles alternativas de donde se encontraba Nike, hasta que un estruendo los hizo prestar atención, al ver como Livi entraba bruscamente por la puerta.

-USTEDES! LOS ESTABA BUSCANDO! ES HORA DE QUE VAYA POR MI MUJER! –Decía Livi con una sonrisa aguerrida.

-SU MAJESTAD! QUE HACE DE PIE! DEBE REPOSAR, AUN ESTA MUY ENFERMO! –Le dice Neil, al ver a Livi aun fatigado.

-YA SE ME QUITARA NEIL! PERO LO QUE NO PUEDO PERMITIR, ES QUEDARME AQUÍ SIN HACER NADA, MIENTRAS ESA TONTA DE NIKE SE HACE LA VALIENTE POR AHÍ! –Dice Livi, acercándose a su escritorio para tomar un mapa de todo el reino.

-ESO ES LO QUE ESTABA ESPERANDO ESCUCHAR LIVI! –Le dice Bard, dándole todo su apoyo y Livi recibiendo la mano de Bard para estrecharla como un símbolo fraternal.

-Bien! Ahora veamos a donde pudo escaparse mi orgullosa y linda esposa! –Decía Livi, mientras miraba detenidamente el mapa. –Estos son los posibles lugares donde creo que ella pudo haber ido! –Señala Livi hacia unos pueblos pequeños por el lado de las montañas.

-Porque crees que Nike está por ahí?! No me digas que es por la fuerza de el AMOR! –Reía Bard, mientras Livi lo miraba fríamente. –Si así fuera Bard, la había encontrado hace ya bastante! Pero no es eso! Si no que conozco a Nike, ella es una de esas personas que le gusta la vida tranquila y la naturaleza por eso creo que es el sector de las montañas, y tomando en cuenta también que ella está huyendo de MI –En ese momento una venita de enojo se lo formo en la frente al recordar cuando ella escapo. –Pues de seguro que ella quería parecer desapercibida, por eso se fue a lugares pequeños donde no se conoce demasiado de las ciudades grandes, y también, tengo una cosa más que me asegura de que ella definitivamente esta en uno de esos lugares! –Dice Livi seguro de sí mismo.

-Y que es, su majestad?! –Pregunta Neil.

-Pues que estuve revisando cada prenda de Nike, y sé que ella no se llevo más ropa que la que traía puesta el día que huyo. –Dice firmemente Livi.

-Oye Livi, y tu como sabes cuánto y cómo son exactamente todas las ropas de Nike?! –Pregunta Bard con una sonrisa ladina. –No me digas que eres uno de esos pervertidos que les gusta husmear entre las ropas de chicas! –Se ríe Bard con más ganas.

Livi lo mira furioso, y continua con su explicación. –Bien ahora debemos decidir quién se va a quedar en el reino, y quien va a ir en busca de Nike con migo! Y por lo visto Bard me está tentando a dejarlo aquí, con todas las responsabilidades! –Le dice Livi a ambos, con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Livi! Querido sobrino! Yo solo estaba jugando con tigo! Sabes que me encantan las bromas! Además yo sería el indicado para ayudarte en la búsqueda de Nike-chan! Soy muy bueno en la pelea, y soy un estratega nato! –Le dice Bardwin tratando de convencer a Livi. –Además ten en cuenta de que si tú te llevas a Neil, te arriesgas a que él le cuente a Nike-chan como te pusiste cuando ella se fue! Recuerda que Neil es un chismoso de profesión! –Le decía Bard a Livi, casi en un susurro cerca de su oído, pero Neil lo escucho todo y se puso rojo de la cólera.

-Más bien, su majestad! Usted no se arriesgaría a llevar a Bard-sama o sí?! Recuerde que él es un Casanova sin remedio, será perjudicial para la búsqueda, ya que andaría conquistando mujeres por todo el viaje! –Se desquita Neil con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Vaya! Si ustedes siguen exponiéndose unos a otros así, es mejor no llevar a ninguno de los dos no creen?! –Se ríe Livi.

-Entonces como sugieres que decidamos quien no se encargue de el reino!? –Pregunta Bard.

-Usted querrá decir más bien, como decidimos quien tiene el honor de acompañar a su majestad, en búsqueda de Nike-sama! –Dice Neil ganándose una mirada fría de Bard.

-No seas un lambiscón Neil, eso es hacer trampa! –Le reprocha Bard. –Más bien sugiero un concurso de quien conquista más rápido a una doncella, que tal?! –Decía Bard, emocionado, mientras Livi y Neil lo miraban fríamente.

-Para eso yo propongo un concurso de quien prepara más rápido un banquete! –Dice con seguridad Neil.

-Bueno ya basta ustedes dos! Decidiremos quien me acompaña, con el juego al que le tengo la mayor gratitud! Es el juego al que le debo a tener a Nike como mi esposa! –Dice Livi con una sonrisa, mientras Neil y Bard lo miran curiosos.

Luego de una dura batalla entre Bard y Neil, Bard gana con la que bautizo desde ese momento como "la tijera de la justicia".

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Neil, mientras renegaba, miraba con cansancio los papeles del reino que tenía que revisar, era un trabajo demasiado tedioso, y frustrante, y en ese momento deseaba que el rey no le hubiera concedido la tarea de revisar los papeles y acomodarlos para su regreso; hasta que oyó sonar la puerta dejándose ver una doncella que venía a informar de algo a su majestad, ya que nadie sabía que el rey no estaba dentro de palacio y no se podían arriesgar a que haya un ataque o levantamiento mientras no esté dentro del castillo, así que solo, Bard y sus soldados de mayor confianza lo acompañaban y todo se guardo como un secreto de estado.

-Neil-sama!? Su majestad tiene una visita importante. –Le informa la doncella a Neil.

-EHHMM! Su majestad está descansando en estos momentos! Quien lo visita!? –Pregunta Neil, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, pero estaba que lo consumían los nervios.

-Dijo que su nombre era Tohara. –Le dice la doncella.

-TOHARA-SAMA!? –Se sorprende Neil. ¨(Vaya, debo informarle de lo que está pasando en estos momentos! Pero de seguro que se enfada, al enterarse de que perdimos a su querida nieta, que apenas y se la había concedido a su majestad)¨ -Pensaba con preocupación Neil.

-Iré a verla en este momento, ya que su majestad se encuentra descansando! –Le dice Neil a la doncella, haciendo que ella se retire, y quedándose el nervioso por la situación comprometedora en la que le había dejado el rey.

…*****************…..

-Has sabido ya de su paradero Klauss?! –Pregunta fríamente Úrsula.

-Que bien, que te presentas, siempre me dejas plantado cuando te pido que nos acompañes a cenar!. –Dice con burla Klauss, haciendo énfasis en el y Milka.

-No me quiero arriesgar a tener una indigestión, al comer con personas tan repugnantes como ustedes! –Les dice Úrsula con desprecio.

-Vaya, pero sí que te das demasiado crédito a ti misma querida! Y acaso a tu no crees que estas en el mismo lugar que nosotros?! –Le contesta Klauss con sarcasmo. –Tú no eres mejor que nosotros, eres igual! Y que te quede claro! –Le dice Klauss, mientras Milka que estaba sentada al lado de él, sonríe maliciosamente; Úrsula no pudo más que ignorar las palabras que ambos le dijeron, porque tenían razón, ya que ella cada vez se sentía más un monstruo.

-Bueno para que me llamaste! –Dice con frialdad Ursula.

-Es obvio no cree Úrsula-sama! Es hora de que le demos utilidad a tu estancia aquí! –Dice con arrogancia Klauss, mientras Milka solo escuchaba atenta y con una sonrisa.

-A que te refieres con eso?! Ya encontraron a la princesa Nike?! –Pregunta Úrsula, sorprendida, ya que nunca espero que la trajeran tan pronto.

-Ella no está aquí, si es lo que te preguntas, pero ya sabemos donde esta, así que tu trabajo ahora es traerla! –Le dice Klauss, desviando su atención a la copa de vino que tenía en la mano mientras le daba ligeras vueltas a su contenido.

-Entonces ya sabes dónde está su ubicación?! Y si es así, porque debó de traerla yo en persona, manda a uno de tus subordinados a hacerlo! –Le dice Úrsula seriamente, ya que no quería ensuciarse las manos con Nike, después de todo ella le agradaba un poco desde la vez que la conoció, pero era un sentimiento que reprimía demasiado, por el odio que le provocaba Livi.

-Porque mandaría a un hombre tosco, y poco fiable a traer a la princesita haciendo un escándalo! Es mejor que alguien que ella conoce y en la que alguna vez confió, la traiga tranquilamente! No lo crees mejor así!? –Dice el de manera irónica.

-Está bien! Dime donde tengo que ir?!

CONTINUARA….. Hola! Me sorprendí mucho, al ver que me equivoque de fecha! No me odien! Lo siento! No sé de donde salió que yo publicaría el 30 de enero, creo que estoy totalmente perdida en el tiempo!

Se supone que debía publicar el sábado 23 de enero, no sé cómo me equivoque, pero ya ni modo, además creo que fue un alivio, ya que con todo ese tiempo me dio para hacer tres capítulos más a parte de este

Livini, como ya has notado, este no es capitulo extra que prometí, pero como estoy trabajando en ello, y otra vez me vino ese bloqueo de escritora, además acompañado de esas agotadoras clases de verano que decidí tomar, me tienen fastidiada! No lo he terminado aun, así que para no dejarlas sin nada publicare el capitulo 28, ya para el siguiente estaré publicando el extra.


	31. Chapter 31

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 29**

-Tohara-sama bienvenida al reino del sol! Es un honor tenerla aquí! –Le dice Neil a Tohara dándole una leve reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Deja el protocolo y la etiqueta de lado, en estos momentos! Quiero saber donde esta Nike y Kara?! –Pregunta seriamente Tohara.

Neil se quedo estático por unos instantes, para luego empezar a balbucear acerca de cómo decirle lo que había ocurrido en esos días. Cuando ya pudo formular las palabras para explicarle todo, tomo un respiro para tranquilizarse y le conto a detalle todo lo que había ocurrido, dejando muy pensativa a Tohara.

-Parece, que he subestimado el poder que tiene Milka, no puse demasiado esfuerzo en tratar de encontrarla y ahora se ven las consecuencias de esto. –Dice con seriedad y preocupación.

-Como se encontraba Nike? Como tomo todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo? –Pregunta Tohara, midiendo el peligro por el cual su nieta pueda estar pasando.

-Bueno, Nike-sama, estaba muy decaída, según pude observar ella sentía mucha culpa a raíz de lo que estaba pasándole, además de que su comportamiento era cada vez mas voluble, su majestad no quería aceptarlo pero no faltaba mucho para que Nike-sama se termine por quebrar; pero antes de que ella lo hiciera escapo como le había dicho con anterioridad. –Termina de decir Neil.

-Yo sabía que algo como esto podría pasar, algún día, por eso nunca quise que Nike saliera del ducado, era demasiado riesgo para el mundo entero que alguien como ella hiciera conocer sus poderes, y ahora se ven los resultados! Aunque ayudemos a Nike, en estos momentos siempre habrá alguien que quiera beneficiarse de sus poderes! No puedo permitir que esto siga así, ayudare a encontrar a Nike, y cuando lo haga ella volverá al ducado que es donde pertenece! –Termina de decir Tohara con la mirada autoritaria.

-Tohara-sama, no puedo permitir que usted haga algo así! Su majestad no puede vivir sin Nike-sama! –Dice Neil con un tono angustiado.

-Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse! No voy a dejar a Nike aquí donde es peligrosa, solo por el capricho de el rey! –Decía Tohara firmemente.

-Usted no entiende Tohara-sama, usted dice que Nike pone en riesgo este mundo por sus poderes, pero también pone en riesgo al mundo al apartarla del lado de su majestad, ya que si él no la tiene a su lado estoy completamente seguro que el terminara por destruir a este mundo tal y como se lo conoce! Ya que el mundo ya no tendría sentido para el sin la princesa! –Termina de decir Neil casi en un desahogo, dejando callada a Tohara que miraba su determinación detenidamente.

-Dejemos, por lo pronto eso de lado, necesito hallar a Nike, ya habrá tiempo luego para hablar de ese asunto! –Concluye Tohara.

-Como piensa encontrar a Nike-sama?! –Pregunta Neil.

-Hay una forma! –Le dice Tohara acercándose a uno de los balcones.

Tohara, miraba al reino del sol en todo su esplendor, podía ver las casas a lo lejos, los arboles que cercaban parte del castillo, el aire que soplaba desde ellos, el sol en su mayor esplendor calentando toda la zona. –El aire, aquí es más seco de lo que imaginaba, pero él me recibe y acoge. –Decía ella aspirando el aire, llenando sus pulmones de la esencia de el ambiente que la rodeaba, suavemente empezó a entonar una melodía, que para Neil era completamente nueva a la que estaba acostumbrado oír de Nike, el canto, que era en un idioma del ducado se oía suavemente, con pequeños altibajos en el tono que producía, el viento repentinamente cambio de dirección a la que corría, y las nubes se empezaban a arremolinar en toda la ciudad imperial, Neil solo podía ver como todo ocurría, con mucho asombro ya que la esencia se sentía diferente a la que producía Nike; de pronto la lluvia empezó a caer en gotas leves pero a la vez en abundancia, mientras ella aumentaba el tono de su voz volviéndolo más potente, justo en ese instante el viento empezó a soplar con más insistencia, y las nubes se movían con el viento transportando la lluvia lejos de ahí.

Neil que veía con asombro todo, al asomarse por el balcón pudo ver como un hombre en un caballo montaba apresuradamente como si tratara de alcanzar a la lluvia que se movía velozmente en dirección norte, mientras Tohara terminaba de entonar la canción, para luego ver como la persona a la que le tenía ciega confianza se alejaba de ahí.

-Tohara-sama, que es lo que ocurrió?! –Pregunta Neil tratando de comprender lo que había ocurrido.

-Lo que hice fue invocar a la lluvia del llamado, lo hacíamos en el ducado para comunicarnos de territorio en territorio con las diferentes tribus en el pasado. Así es como pienso encontrar a Nike, esta lluvia seguirá, hasta llegar a donde se encuentre la mayor concentración de poder, y esa será Nike, aunque este huyendo, ella no puede esconder la esencia de su poder!

-Ese era su plan desde que piso el reino de el sol, no es así?! –Confirma Neil.

-Es así! Por eso le dije a Kitora que esperara afuera, listo para partir! –Le dice Tohara a Neil, quien al escuchar el nombre de la persona que fue tras Nike, pensó en lo enojado que estaría Livi si ese sujeto encuentra a Nike antes que él y no pudo evitar ponerse tieso por eso.

…..*************…

Livi, no crees que debemos parar un momento para descansar?! –Pregunta Bard, al ver un bar, en la esquina del camino.

-Tú lo que quieres es ver si encuentras mujeres hermosas ahí cierto! –Le dice Livi con una mirada fría y un tono sombrío.

-No es por eso Livi! –Se ofende Bard. ¨(Como puede ser que este mocoso, me conozca tan bien!)¨ -Pensaba Bard molesto. –Lo que yo quería decir, es que los soldados están muy cansados, y sería bueno parar por un momento!

Livi lo miro desconfiado, pero acepto, cuando se dirigían al lugar, Livi pudo notar como un viento diferente soplaba en la dirección donde ellos se dirigían previamente, y muy a lo lejos pudo divisar un montón de nubes negras arremolinadas, todos voltearon a ver la escena extraña que se estaba produciendo.

-Livi! Eso es!? Puede ser Nike-chan! Debemos regresar! –Ordenaba Bard, cambiando de dirección, al igual que la tropa que lo acompañaba.

-ESPEREN! Esa no es Nike! –Respondía Livi, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

-Pero se ve que muy a lo lejos está lloviendo, no crees que Nike te puede estar llamando?! –Le pregunta Bard.

-Es cierto, que podría ser Nike, pero yo siento que esa lluvia no me está llamando a mí! Más bien creo que su propósito es llamar a alguien más! –Dice convencido Livi.

-A quien?! –Pregunta nuevamente Bard.

-Esa lluvia es para Nike! –Sonríe Livi. –Esa vieja astuta, ya ha aparecido! -Mira con una sonrisa hacia donde viene la lluvia. –Eso solo significa una cosa! Estamos en el camino correcto! Debemos continuar! –Dice Livi para galopar con más velocidad, mientras es seguido por la tropa.

….***********….

-Klauss, cual es el plan, cuando tengas a la princesa a nuestro favor!? –Le pregunta Milka, quien desde hace unos días ve muy extraño a Klauss.

-A que te refieres con cual es el plan? Acaso no lo sabes?! Matar al rey bastardo y gobernar el mundo, pero esta vez diferente! Habrá un cambio total! –Decía Klauss mientras miraba a lo lejos por una de los ventanales de la mansión.

-No me refería exactamente a eso, si no a la princesa! Que harás con ella?! –Preguntaba nuevamente, tratando de analizar el comportamiento de Klauss.

-Con la princesa Nike?! Hmmm! Pues tengo algunas ideas en mente! Pero debo esperar a conocerla en persona para tomar decisiones sobre lo que hare con su vida! –Decía Klauss, cerrando las cortinas de los ventanales de golpe. –Detesto la luz del sol! –Balbuceaba molesto él, mientras Milka lo miraba seriamente.

-AHH! No me digas que te nació el amor familiar, y ahora te estás preocupando por la que podría hacer con tu sobrina!? –Pregunta el con burla.

-Claro que no es eso! Si me preocupara por mi sangre, no crees que ya te habría pedido que al menos le des alimento a la pequeña sobrinita que mantienes encerrada en las mazmorras?! –Sonríe Milka.

-OH! La había olvidado por completo! Recuerdo que el otro día uno de los sirvientes me dijo que se había enfermado! –Dijo con una sonrisa malvada Klauss, en ese momento Milka sintió una extraña inquietud, que la hizo incomodarse, el al ver la reacción de ella Klauss, se rio a carcajadas haciéndose burla de la reacción que había tenido. –Después de todo, si te preocupas por tu sangre! –Se seguía riendo.

Milka se sentía molesta, realmente odiaba a ese hombre, pero también estaba resentida con su propia sangre, pero la pequeña como ella le llamaba, estaba enferma, eso realmente la inquieto. Trato de olvidarse de todo eso, y se puso a pensar en el extraño comportamiento que había visto que tenía Klauss hace unos días atrás.

FLASH BACK

-Señor ya está todo como lo dispuso! –Le decía una sirvienta a Klauss en uno de los pasillos, para luego retirarse y Klauss entrar a su habitación con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Milka veía como Klauss se perdía dentro de su propia habitación, y sentía curiosidad acerca de que era lo que estaba planeando en ese momento, y como sabía que Klauss nunca le contaría nada, se acerco a la única persona que sabría sobre el asunto, sigilosamente siguió a la sirvienta personal de Klauss, y cuando le hablo y le pregunto sobre el asunto la mujer lo evitaba a toda costa ya que no quería ponerse en evidencia delante de su señor, Milka no tuvo más opción que usar su persuasión de otra manera, y aunque tomo desprevenida a la muchacha, pudo controlarla, y esta le conto lo que le había pedido Klauss.

-Que es lo que hacías en la habitación de Klauss?!

-Mi señor, me ordeno hacer algo por el!

-Que es eso que te ordeno?!

-Me pidió que instalara una habitación adjunta a la suya, y le diera las comunidades necesarias, pero con la más alta seguridad!

-A que te refieres con seguridad?!

-Es como una jaula, pero cómoda.

-Para quien está destinado ese lugar!?

-Dijo que era para una visita especial.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Que tratas de hacer Klauss! –Se decía a sí misma en un susurro Milka, para perderse entre los pasillos de la mansión.

...********…..

Nike-chan?! Nike-chan?! Donde estas! –Preguntaba Alora (la mujer que ayudo a Nike), buscándola un poco preocupada ya que no la había visto desde la mañana.

La busco por toda la casa, incluso en los lugares aledaños a su casa, pero no la hallaba, hasta que pensó que sería bueno buscarla por los lugares más tranquilos, como el pequeño bosque que rodeaba al pueblo, al acercarse al lugar, pudo divisarla a lo lejos sentada bajo un árbol mientras aparentemente descansaba.

-Nike-chan! –Le dice la mujer, despertando a Nike que se había quedado dormida. –Acaso propones matarme del susto! –Le reprochaba la mujer.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención! –Se disculpa Nike levantándose de su lugar.

-No, no te preocupes, mas bien no me hagas caso! –Sonríe. –Es que me haces recuerdo a mi hermana menor.

-Tiene una hermana menor?! Que le sucedió!? –Pregunta Nike mirando seriamente a la mujer que miraba a lo lejos.

-Ella está bien, no la veo desde hace muchos años, vive muy lejos de aquí! –Dice la mujer con una sonrisa, recordando a su hermana.

-Y porque no la visitas?! –Le pregunta Nike.

-No es que no quiera hacerlo, es que cuando yo era más joven, tenía que hacerme cargo de mi hermana, y a ella nunca le gusto eso, ella era algo así como un espíritu libre, no le gustaba depender de nadie! Fue entonces que al cumplir los 16 años se fue de la casa, no me dijo nada y solo partió, la busque por mucho tiempo desesperadamente pero nunca la halle.

-Vaya, que pena. –Dice Nike. –Pero piensa que ella hizo lo que creyó mejor para sí misma.

-Claro que no! Ella fue egoísta! Es una tonta! Pero aun así la sigo esperando, y cuando vuelva la castigare y luego la abrazare y luego la castigare de nuevo! –Decía la mujer derramando algunas lágrimas, dejando a Nike un poco asombrada y pensativa.

-Es por eso! …. –Continua la mujer.

-Como dijo? –Pregunta Nike, sin haber entendido lo que dijo Alora.

-Digo que es por eso, que tu no debes ser una niña mala! Y debes volver con la persona que te ama y que te espera! –Le dice mirándola seriamente mientras la sostiene de los hombros. –Tú piensas que te vas para no lastimarlo, pero que crees! lo estas lastimando mas! escapando de esa manera, de seguro el no puede pensar, hablar, actuar, ni siquiera dormir, pensando que si algo malo te ha pasado, no sabes la angustia terrible por la que él está pasando mientras tu estas desaparecida.

Nike en ese momento se sintió mal por todo lo que había dicho, aunque trate de negarle a su cabeza cada vez que no sienta nada, esta la traiciona, y deja escapar fugas con respecto a sus sentimientos, que la incomodan y la hacen sentir reprimida.

-Aunque me digas en este momento, que vuelva hacia él, porque el sufre, siento un pesar en mi pecho, pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme pensar en romper este sello que yo misma me puse para dejarlo libre a él. Si yo rompo este sello, estoy segura que mi desesperación será incontenible y lo más probable es que corra hacia sus brazos sin pensarlo, pero que hago si cuando llegue y lo toque y lo abrace, yo en ese momento pierda la lucidez de quién soy y lo ataque o lo lastime, no puedo permitirme eso, es demasiado riesgo! -Dice ella de manera tranquila, pero en el fondo sentía la inquietud recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-No seas igual de egoísta, no quieras resolver todos los problemas por ti misma! Acaso cuando uniste tu vida a la de él, no le entregaste todo tu ser! Porque no confías mas en él, y te dejas proteger por el! –Le pide la mujer, casi en un reproche y a la vez con un tono de suplica esperanzada.

Nike, no sabía cómo contestar, aquella mujer, que podría ser como su madre, hablaba con verdad, pero aun así Nike se sentía insegura.

-En serio crees, que deba volver a su lado y hallar una solución junto a, el?! –Pregunta Nike, esta vez rindiéndose ante la coherencia con la que hablaba aquella mujer, que le daba como respuesta una sonrisa dulce en forma de afirmación.

-Supongo, que en realidad, aunque lo niegue, yo deseo volver a verlo. –Nike mira a la mujer, descubriendo por primera vez sus deseos.

-Ya lo sabía! Se te nota! Aunque tu mente lo niegue, tu actitud y la forma en la que siempre ves hacia el horizonte o paras con esa cara de despistada, demuestra cuanto piensas en esa persona. –Le dice ella riéndose levemente.

-Aunque no lo crea, siempre soy así de despistada, aunque este junto a esa persona soy así! –Rebela Nike

-En serio?! Siempre pensé que eras del estilo seria e intelectual! –Le dice ella con una gotita estilo anime resbalando por su nuca.

-No, más bien se podría decir que me encantan las zonas al aire libre, ir de viaje, no soy para nada buena en el estudio, es mas cuando vivía a lado de esa persona me castigaban seguido por ser mala en el estudio, además me consideraban una maleducada, cuando conocí por primera vez a mi esposo, el me puso en la cárcel por mi falta de modales. –Contaba sin tapujos Nike.

-Te en-en-car-ce-lo?! Y te cas-ti-ga-ba?! –Preguntaba con el rostro azul la mujer, mientras Nike asentía a modo de afirmación. ¨(Pero con quien se caso esta niña!)¨ -Pensaba curiosa la mujer, que aun no terminaba de asombrarse.

-Y como es tu esposo Nike-chan?! –Preguntaba nerviosamente la mujer, pero sin dejar de tener curiosidad acerca de la vida de Nike, que al parecer era más interesante de lo que se había esperado.

-Se podría decir que es muy atractivo, pero con la misma intensidad es igual de dominante, además de que sus celos son incontenidos, a y también es un hentai sin remedio. –Seguía contando Nike sin rodeos y directamente.

La mujer no podía mas con el sonrojo, era demasiado vergonzoso la forma en la que hablaba de él, que hasta a ella, que era una mujer de mediana edad, la hacía poner de todos los colores. –Una pregunta Nike-chan, a ti no te da pena hablar de este tipo de cosas?! Pareces muy desenvuelta! –Le pregunta la mujer, curiosa, que no podía creer, que Nike no se avergonzara de estarle contando todo eso.

-Pues ahora no siento nada de la vergüenza que describes, pero que yo sepa una de las características que me describe es que soy muy vergonzosa especialmente con esta clase de temas. –Continua Nike.

-Entonces, no eres como ahora, antes eras diferente?! Eres de esta forma porque sellaste tus sentimientos o algo así?! Cierto! –Le dice la mujer.

-Supongo que sí. –Afirma Nike. –Ahora sabes demasiado de mí.

-Eres muy extraña, al principio no podía entender, nada de lo que decías, hablabas en tercera persona, además de sellos, manipulación y todo tipo de cosas que me mareaban, pero ahora creo que lo comprendo mejor, tu eres algo así como una persona especial, que puede hacer cosas que las demás personas no; no es cierto!? –Pregunta en una casi afirmación la mujer, con una risa de ¨ya lo descubrí todo¨.

Nike solo la miro detenidamente y afirmo levemente con la cabeza.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de ir yendo a la casa! Debemos comer, y tú debes prepararte, porque no aceptare mas escusas, mañana mismo, espero estar despachándote hacia donde se encuentra tu esposo! –Le dice la mujer con un puño en el aire, como si tomara fuerza para seguir con las cosas.

Mientras caminaban en dirección de la casa, Nike pudo sentir, como una voz que venía acompañada del viento que la llamaba, en ese instante volteo hacia la dirección oeste y pudo divisar unas nubes grises que venían acompañados de la lluvia.

-Que es eso?! –Pregunto la mujer que ve el fenómeno curiosa.

-Es la lluvia, y me está llamando! –Dice Nike en voz alta, mientas la mujer la mira curiosa, antes de que alguien más las haga voltear al lado contrario.

-Nike! –Habla la mujer, que esta tras de ellas, cubierta por una capucha.

-Quien eres tú?!

CONTINUARA…. LO SIENTO MUCHO, MUCHISIMO! Sé que debía publicar el día sábado, pero en mi país y seguro en muchos de los de ustedes (de seguro la mayoría) festejan carnaval. Pues yo me fui a festejarlo fuera de la ciudad por varios días, apenas y tenía señal, así que por eso el retraso, no piensen que me he olvidado de mi fic, nunca lo haría.

Bueno, espero les haya agradado este capítulo, la verdad tuve una pelea con migo misma, para tratar de asimilar los sentimientos que posiblemente este sintiendo Nike, Livi y los demás y que además no sabía cómo explicar.

Bueno, pero ya; hice lo que pude, y espero que no me haya salido tan mal. Sé que aun te debo el capitulo extra Livini, no he podido concluirlo, así que espero y no te molestes, espero estar publicándolo para el siguiente.

Livini, anteriormente me había preguntado porque no público más cosas sobre mí en mi perfil, la verdad ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en eso, pero les puedo decir algo sobre mí, aunque sea superficial ya que fanfiction no permite decir demasiada información.

Tengo 22 años, mis hobbies son ver películas, y leer, casi no soy de las personas que le encantan salir a fiestas, aunque si salgo pero no en exceso, soy de las que prefiere mas ver una película en casa, o leer un libro al aire libre. Mis animes favoritos se pueden decir que fueron Dragon Ball Z, ya que fue el primero que vi, lo adore! El segundo fue Inuyasha que también me encanto. Después hay muchos más que me fascinan, como ser Skip beat, Kamisama Hashimemashita, Kaichou wa maid sama, obviamente soredemo etc. También algunos que no necesariamente son comedia romance, como Another, Death Note, etc, etc. Hay muchos más, aunque la mayoría de los que me gustan son comedia romance, pero mejor lo dejo ahí.

Soy medioambientalista, y estoy en contra del maltrato a los animales, claro que no solo eso, ya que por mi carrera debo estar pensando y analizando todo que es las problemáticas y fenómenos sociales mundiales, es agotador pero es lo que escogí y me gusta.

Bueno, ahora les toca a ustedes, decirme, algo así como sus preferencias, pero nada de datos muy personales! No quiero que fanfiction me bloquee o algo por el estilo.

Por último, toca dar algunos agradecimientos:

RACHEL: Bienvenida al mundo de los fics, yo igual era nueva hasta hace unos meses, pero veras que esto es un poco adictivo , siempre vas a querer encontrar nuevas historias que te aceleren el corazón y te hagan sentir la emoción, ya que no hay nada más emocionante que leer algo y dejar volar tu imaginación con respecto a la historia, y la verdad buenas historias hay muchas y de todo tipo de animes, realmente hay maravillosas historias!. Gracias por darme el honor de recibir de tu parte tu primer Review, agradecería infinitamente que siempre me alegres la vida dejándome tus opiniones. A y para que sepas publico una vez por semana, casi siempre los sábados, pero en este caso, como me salte demasiado, publicare el siguiente para el 14 de febrero, ósea este domingo a modo de retribuirles la espera.

Saludos a CLAUDY, gracias por dejar tu Review!

Saludos a LIVINI, ya sabes, lo del cap. extra, lamento la demora, gracias por todo tu apoyo hasta ahora!

NEKO CHAN, gracias por seguirme, no te preocupes que nunca me olvidaría de este fic, es muy especial para mí, al igual que todos ustedes que me dan su ánimo.

TERIE, gracias igual por todo! Aclarando lo que me dijiste en tu review, te cuento que esa vez me confundí de fecha, yo hubiera jurado que nunca puse esa fecha para publicar, así que me apresure a escribir ese capítulo, y justo antes de publicarlo leí el anterior capitulo al que había hecho (cosa que siempre hago como una rutina antes de publicar) y ahí me di cuenta que la fecha era para casi dos semanas después de lo que yo creía, me sentí tonta por ese error, ya que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en qué fecha estaba parada.


	32. Chapter 32

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A LIVINI, GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!**

 **EL CAPITULO ESTA ENFOCADO EN EL DÍA DESPUES DE LA PRIMERA NOCHE DE LIVI Y NIKE (DESPUES DEL CAP 21) A PETICION DE LIVINI.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO EXTRA 3**

FLASH BACK

Casi por la media noche, Livi había terminado todo el papeleo, y se dirigía con preocupación hacia la habitación de Nike, abrió la puerta con suavidad, entrando silenciosamente; pero no se había dado cuenta que alguien lo miraba desde las sombras con una sonrisa astuta, mientras soltaba una risa triunfadora, sin darse cuenta que los guardias que se encontraban ahí lo miraban con una gotita resbalando por sus cabezas.

-Bard-sama! Que se supone que está haciendo en este momento!? –Preguntaba Neil, apareciendo misteriosamente desde las sombras tras de Bardwin.

-NEIL! Me asustaste! –Le reclama Bard.

-Más bien, debería preguntar a usted Bard-sama, porque asusta así a los guardias! –Le indica Neil a Bard, apuntando en dirección de los dos guardias que hacían guardia en el pasillo, y que miraron incómodamente a otro lado al notar que Neil apuntaba hacia ellos.

-Yo no estoy asustando a nadie Neil! Yo solo vine a comprobar mi victoria! –Comenta Bard con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lamento decirle esto Bard-sama, pero usted no será el ganador hoy! Y tendrá que pagarme como se debe! –Le decía Neil con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eso es lo que crees Neil! Pero veras que hoy es el día! Livi no es tan paciente como te imaginas! –Comentaba Bard seguro de sí mismo.

-Pensé que a los de la realeza no les gustaba espiar y que no les gustaba la intriga! -Hablo Kara, mirándolos a ambos desde una esquina, mientras estaba apoyada en la pared.

Neil la miro arqueando una ceja. -¨(Acaso Kara-sama no es tan bien de la realeza? Sin embargo ella igual esta espiando!)¨ -Pensaba Neil.

-Yo también soy de la realeza Neil, pero en realidad nunca me he considerado como tal. –Responde Kara mirando a Neil que tenía cara de sorprendido.

¨(No puede ser! Tiene el poder de leer la mente! Ósea que Nike-sama también!... )¨ -Pensaba Neil asustado, imaginando todas las veces que pensó cosas negativas de Nike cuando recién la había conocido.

-Si lo que te preguntas es, si puedo leer la mente, te equivocas, yo no puedo hacer eso, ni nadie de mi familia! –Decía Kara mientras Neil la veía aun más nervioso. –Para que lo sepas, tu rostro es muy expresivo! No hace falta que yo pueda leer tu mente para que sepa que es lo que estas pensando! De igual forma para el tío del rey! –Decía Kara mirando hacia Bard, quien la miraba curioso.

-En serio, Kara-hime!? Y se puede saber qué es lo que ve a través de mi!? –Pregunta Bardwin con una sonrisa coqueta.

Kara lo miro seria por unos instantes. –Es usted un pervertido y mujeriego! Pero al mismo tiempo le dan miedo las mujeres! –Responde Kara aun con la mirada seria y de la manera más sincera posible, mientras Neil se cubría la boca para contener las carcajadas que querían salir, y Bard cambio por un instante a un rostro desafiante, para luego volver a sonreírle de la misma manera que antes, pero esta vez acercándose.

-En serio, creo que esta vez usted se ha confundido Kara-hime! Porque yo tendría miedo de las mujeres! Sin son hermosas flores frágiles, que uno debe proteger! –Le dice Bard a Kara acercándose a ella, hasta apoyar su brazo en la pared donde estaba apoyada Kara, y mirarla de la manera más conquistadora posible, pero Kara apenas y se había movido y lo seguía mirando con ese rostro que ni se inmutaba ante su presencia.

-Yo no dije, que le tuvieras miedo a las mujeres, yo solo pienso que usted siempre estas rodeado de mujeres, pero en realidad nunca estas demasiado cerca como para que ellas lleguen a ser parte importante en su vida, y yo creo que ese es su mayor temor, que alguien llegue a ser tan importante en su vida, y olvides a esa otra persona que ocupa la mayor parte de tu corazón, pero al mismo tiempo de que no quieres que nadie usurpe tu corazón también lo deseas; por eso es que estas rodeado de mujeres! –Termina de decir Kara mirándolo seria, mientras Bard, había bajado su cabeza, aun apoyado en la pared prácticamente acorralándola, mientras sus cabellos cubrían su rostro, y se quedaba en silencio por unos instantes.

-Te equivocas. –Le susurra Bardwin a Kara. –Tú no sabes nada. –Que sabrías tu de los sentimientos de las personas, si eres más fría que el mismo hielo, ni una vez en todo el tiempo que te conozco te he visto emocionarte por alguna sola cosa, siempre estas con esa mirada fría y seria, piensas que sabes todo, pero es mentira, solo pones esa apariencia controladora, pero en realdad solo tratas de controlar tus sentimientos y emociones, tienes miedo de ser descubierta cierto?! –Le dice Bard con una voz baja pero con resentimiento en ella.

-Bard-sama! –Lo llama Neil, sorprendido, al ver actuar así a Bard, ya que nunca había perdido la compostura con nadie y menos con una mujer.

En ese momento Bard se da cuenta de lo que había dicho, e iba a disculparse en ese momento, pero cuando reacciono, Kara ya se iba en dirección a su habitación.

-Espera Kara-hime! –Le pide Bard.

Ella se detiene y voltea solo su rostro. –Parece que tenias razón! –Le dice con una sonrisa leve, pero al mismo tiempo un poco triste, que ella disimulaba muy bien.

Bard, se queda mirándola como si se hubiera congelado ante ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar ante la sonrisa y las palabras de Kara, se sentía muy culpable y quería decírselo pero apenas podía articular las palabras.

-T-e, Te equivocas! Yo no quise decir… -Dice a penas Bard, hasta que fue interrumpido.

-Me refiero a que ganaste en tu apuesta con Neil! Deberías estar feliz! –Le dice ella apuntando con su dedo hacia la puerta de la habitación de Nike y Livi, para luego volver a encaminarse en dirección de su propio cuarto y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Bard se queda ahí por unos instantes, hasta que se da cuenta, que se ha quedado estático mirando en dirección al cuarto de Kara, hasta que escucha unos murmullos atrás de él.

 _¨Kara-sama, es muy linda y además de eso es muy genial, no lo crees!? Si tienes razón, por eso es la hermana de Nike-sama!, Debe ser la genética familiar!¨ -_ Murmuraban los guardias para ellos mismos.

-Que están haciendo ustedes aquí aun! –Dice molesto Bard, mirando a los dos guardias que estaban ahí parados rígidos aparentando que no se encontraban ahí, pero estaban totalmente sonrojados, al haber sido descubiertos. –Aléjense de este lugar! El rey necesita privacidad! –Dice Bard, con una mirada fría, y mira en dirección hacia Neil. –Yo gane!

Neil lo mira aun sorprendido, pero recobra su postura, y afirma que aun no hay indicios para pensar que eso sea cierto, hasta que escucha, un golpe fuerte, y que se caen algunas cosas en la habitación de Livi y Nike, y deciden con mucha vergüenza que lo mejor será retirarse de ahí, si no quieren ser atrapados por Livi, a ambos se les erizo la piel imaginando a Livi encontrándolos espiando, y decidieron marcharse lo más rápido posible.

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

El sol entraba resplandeciente por la ventana, iluminando toda la habitación, haciendo que Livi despierte incomodo por lo radiante del día, hasta que siente como alguien se remueve entre sus brazos, y al verla ahí, recuerda todo lo que había pasado en el transcurso de la noche, y sonríe satisfactoriamente mientras la abraza más fuerte, haciendo que ella se remueva nuevamente para liberarse de su abrazo y darse la vuelta, y quedar boca arriba extendiendo sus manos por los lados, empujando levemente a Livi mas lejos de ella.

Livi sonríe ante el acto de ella. –Tenias que ser Nike, siempre tan activa hasta en tus sueños! –Sonríe, mientras la ve recostada de perfil a él, el se apoya más cerca para verla más detalladamente, mientras con una de sus manos, recorre cada una de las facciones de su rostro, bajando de su frente, tacando sus finas cejas hasta las largas pestañas de ella, para luego recorrer desde el inicio de la nariz hasta la punta para culminar en sus labios, que los recorre más detalladamente hasta que sin poder evitarlo se empieza a acercar a ella para besarla.

En el momento en el que Livi la besa de la manera más dulce y delicada posible para no despertarla, siente una fuerte mordida que lo hace alejarse de ella de golpe.

-Livi?! Que haces?! –Pregunta ella, apenas despertando. –Tuve un sueño muy hermoso! Soñé que estaba rodeada de un banquete de comida deliciosa, y justo cuando estaba a punto de darle una mordida me desperté! –Decía ella restregándose los ojos y mirándolo a él sentado a un lado de ella, mirándola sombríamente mientras apuntaba con uno de sus dedos hacia sus labios donde tenía una pequeña herida.

-Tú sí que eres especialista en arruinar los momentos románticos Nike! –Dice él en un suspiro.

-Eso fue tu culpa! Como iba a saber que me estabas besando mientras yo dormía! –Dice ella avergonzada.

-Más bien, me parece raro, que te hayas levantado por eso, nunca antes lo habías hecho. –Confiesa Livi.

-Eso significa, que no era la primera vez que hacías eso!? –Pregunta ella sonrojada.

El se ríe mirándola a toda ella intensamente, ya que ella se había sentado, y no se había dado cuenta que debajo de la sabana no llevaba nada puesto. –Me sorprende que tu nivel de vergüenza no haya bajado ni un poco, después de lo que paso entre nosotros. –Le dice el de manera tranquila, mientras no quita la vista de ella.

Ella no termina de comprender a que se refería hasta que se mira, y se sorprende al verse sin nada, instantáneamente se cubre con las sabanas y se pone colorada a niveles máximos, cosa que hace reír mas a Livi. –E-E-ENTONCES! ESTA VES NO FUE UN SUEÑO!? –Pregunta ella nerviosa.

-Un sueño dices!? Y se puede saber, desde cuando tienes esa clase de sueños con migo? –Pregunta este, con su sonrisa ladina y provocativa, acercándose a ella.

Nike se tiño de un color mas rojo aun, al haber revelado semejante cosa ante él, que de seguro nunca se le olvidaría, y siempre se encargaría de recordárselo. –ESCUCHASTE MAL! –Se defiende ella.

-No creas que soy tonto Nike! Yo escuche perfectamente! Pensé que de verdad me había convertido en un degenerado sin remedio, pero al ver que tu soñabas lo mismo que yo, ahora no hay nada que me haga sentir mal, o culpable! Puedo fantasear con tigo cuando se me dé la gana! –Dice el tomando su rostro entre las manos y apoyando su frente con la de ella, sintiendo la respiración agitada de Nike. –Aunque ahora, ya no será necesario fantasear nada! porque ahora eres mía! Completa! Toda tu! –Le dice el inclinándose un poco hacia su oído mientras se lo dice de la manera más sensual posible, haciéndola estremecer ante tal acto.

-Espera Livi! Es completamente de día, y a mí me da un poco de pena… -Le dice ella, mientras ve como él la mira como queriendo devorarla.

-No tengas vergüenza, de que yo te vea! Conozco cada centímetro de tu cuerpo! –Dice Livi, besando su cuello, mientras sus manos recorren por su espalda lentamente, haciendo estremecer a Nike, hasta que sintió como ella mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y al igual que el acariciaba desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, bajando muy despacio sus manos, él la detuvo en ese momento, mirándola fijamente algo sorprendido pero feliz.

-Porque me miras así?! Me haces sentir más avergonzada de lo que ya estoy! –Le dice ella en un reclamo, para luego intentar moverse para pararse e irse de ahí, muerta de la vergüenza.

-Espera! –Le dice él, tomándola de su brazo, para luego besarla, pero ya no de manera delicada, un beso más exigente, ella se deja llevar y pasa sus brazos por el cuello de él, acercándolo más, mientras él la toma bruscamente de la cintura, y la sienta prácticamente entre sus piernas, y hace un lado su cabello, para besarle el cuello y los hombros, mientras ella por la intensidad en cómo se van suscitando las cosas, arquea la espalda provocando que el pase a besarla cerca del pecho, mientras la sostiene de la cintura; hasta que el ruido de la puerta hizo que se detuvieran.

-Nike-hime-sama?! Puedo pasar!? Ya es hora de su clase de etiqueta. –Habla una doncella a través de la puerta, tratando de abrir la manija de la puerta, hasta darse cuenta de que esta, está asegurada.

La doncella, que estaba encargada de cuidar de Nike, se preocupo un poco al ver que nadie abría la puerta ni le contestaba, así que siguió insistiendo mas, tocando la puerta.

En ese momento, Nike se sintió algo avergonzada, por el momento que había interrumpido la doncella, y decidió alejarse de Livi, pero este no la soltaba y tenía cara de molesto, y empeoraba cada vez que la doncella tocaba la puerta.

-Livi, creo que mejor me voy a dar un baño, además tengo clases, y tú debes ir … -Decía Nike tratando de que el la suelte, pero este la interrumpió.

-Como se atreven a interrumpirnos en un momento tan importante como este! –Renegaba Livi. –No importa Nike! Imagina que no está nadie ahí, y continuemos con lo que empezamos! –Le dice él de manera coqueta, tratando de darle un beso.

-Espera! Lo siento, pero no puedo, me da mucha vergüenza, además, como podemos seguir con… eso! Si alguien está ahí afuera! –Le dice ella ruborizada e incómoda.

-LARGO DE AQUÍ! ESTAMOS OCUPADOS! Y CANCELA TODOS LOS COMPROMISOS DE LA PRINCESA NIKE PARA TODA LA TARDE! –Dice el, explotando de la cólera, mientras escucha, la afirmación sorprendida y nerviosa de la doncella que se disculpa rápidamente y se va.

-Ves ya está solucionado Nike! –Le dice él, volteando a mirarla nuevamente, hasta que la vio con el rostro agachado y la mirada sombría.

-Nike?! –Pregunta el, un poco nervioso.

-QUE ACABAS DE HACER! –Le dice ella, con un tono alto y de reproche.

-Yo, solo le pedí que nos deje tranquilos! –Explica el.

-Acabas prácticamente de dejarnos descubiertos! Qué pasa si se hace ideas extrañas! –Reclama ella.

-No lo creo! Además no me importaría! Qué crees que somos Nike?! Somos una pareja casada! Qué crees que hacen las parejas casadas, en una habitación ellos solos, es de lo más normal! –Le dice el de lo más tranquilo; hasta que lo último que recordó es que se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Nike, medio vestido, y con su ropa en las manos.

-OYE! NIKE! QUE CREES QUE HACES! ABRE LA PUERTA! –Le dice el furioso, mientras golpea la puerta efusivamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que los guardias y una doncella que pasaba por ahí, lo veían avergonzados, el rápidamente sintió la vergüenza y se cambio lo más rápido que pudo y se fue en dirección del castillo principal.

…..********…..

A tan solo unas horas de que se habían separado los reyes, los rumores se habían esparcido rápidamente, entre las doncellas y los sirvientes del palacio, que veían la situación como si fuera una de las historias de amor y pasión más hermosas que hayan existido, las personas comentaban del profundo amor, que había hecho cambiar el carácter y la personalidad de el rey y que había traído bienestar y alegría a todo el reino del sol, que deseaban y auguraban pronto herederos para que la felicidad de sus reyes alcance el culmino más alto.

-Izumi! Espérame! –Decía el anciano a su esposa, que venía atrás de ella -Kaito! Donde te habías metido! –Le dice ella molesta, que lo había estado buscando.

-Lo siento querida, es que me distraje viendo en dirección al palacio! –Le decía este, a la mujer que lo miro preocupada, para luego tomar su mano cariñosamente.

-Supongo que la extrañas demasiado igual que yo! –Decía la mujer, mirando en dirección al palacio.

-Así es querida, pero no podemos hacer nada, desde que nos dijeron que por el momento no podíamos visitarla–Decía este en un suspiro resignado.

FLASH BACK

Era temprano en la mañana, y los abuelos de Nike se estaban preparando para ir a abrir su negocio hasta que escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta, y se llevaron una sorpresa al ver quién era.

-Neil-sama! Que hace aquí? –Pregunta el anciano.

Rápidamente Neil entrego una carta en manos del anciano, hasta que apareció la mujer, preguntando preocupado si algo había ocurrido con Miu.

-No se me permite, hablar sobre ese tema, Izumi-san! Pero no se preocupe, Nike-sama está bien protegida, no le pasara nada! pero por lo pronto no pueden visitarla en el palacio.

-Pero a que se refiere con que no podemos visitar a Miu, no, quise decir Nike-sama, está enferma acaso!? –Pregunta la mujer.

-No es nada de eso! No se preocupe, pronto todo volverá a la normalidad, solo que por lo pronto Nike-sama me pidió que les dejara esta carta, en donde ella les explicara un poco de lo sucedido.

Los ancianos se quedaron aun muy preocupados pero aceptaron las escusas de Neil.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Ambos ancianos caminaban por el mercado tranquilamente, buscando un regalo bonito para mandarle a Miu, aunque no pudieran visitarla querían expresarles su cariño, mandándole un regalo de parte de ellos. Se acercaron a un puesto, en el que vendían accesorios para el cabello, y vieron uno en particular que les llamo la atención.

-Buenos días, creo que me llevare este broche. –Decía Izumi, mostrándole el broche a la dueña del puesto.

-Es una muy linda elección, es para su hija?! –Pregunta amablemente la mujer.

-Es para nuestra nieta! Ella es muy hermosa, además de buena, y encantadora! –Dice el anciano, con entusiasmo.

-Ya basta Kaito! Si Miu te escuchara, de seguro que se sonrojaría por tantos halagos! –Dice la anciana con una sonrisa.

-Ahh! La juventud! Su nieta debe ser muy feliz junto a ustedes! –Dice la mujer del puesto con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de juventud, ustedes se enteraron de las buenas nuevas del palacio?! –Pregunta la mujer emocionada.

-Que ocurrió en el palacio!? –Pregunta la anciana sin saber si sentir curiosidad o preocuparse.

-Pues que pronto de seguro los reyes nos darán la noticia de que tendrán herederos! –Dice emocionada la mujer.

En ese momento la anciana se quedo con la boca abierta, y el anciano por poco y se desmaya.

-IZUMI! NUESTRA POBRE MIU-CHAN! ERA SOLO UNA NIÑA! –Decía el anciano con lágrimas en los ojos y excesivo dramatismo. –EL REY LA HA CORROMPIDO! QUE VAMOS A HACER!

-OH! YA CALMATE! No te das cuenta que estas habiendo un escándalo de la nada! –Le reñía la anciana. –Es normal que pasen esas cosas entre una pareja casada! Además ella ya no es una niña! –Le repite ella.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. –Dice el de manera resignada. –Pero aun así, debemos hablar con el rey! –Dice el más serio.

-Sí, pero ten cuidado con lo que le quieras decir, el rey tiene un carácter muy especial, no vaya a ser que nos vote de palacio, y nunca podamos conocer a los hijos de Miu, aunque me adelanto un poco, hay que pensar en la posibilidad!–Se ríe la mujer mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, hasta que se da cuenta que el anciano estaba muy callado y pensativo.

-Kaito?! Te ocurre algo!? –Pregunta la mujer asustado por ver a su esposo tan silencioso.

El hombre la miraba con sus ojos resplandecientes. –BISNIETOS! –Dice el de manera emocionada. –Hay que celebrar este evento! –Dice el.

-Espera un momento! Aun no hay noticia de ningún bebé y tu ya te estás emocionando! A penas y han empezado a… bueno a conocerse mejor! Y tú ya los quieres apresurar! –Dice ella mirándolo de manera reprobatoria; pero antes de que diera cuenta el hombre ya estaba anunciándolo en público, que se debería organizar una fiesta de celebración en festejo y apoyo a los reyes por su primera noche y futuros herederos.

….*************…

-Su majestad! Puedo pasar?! –Pregunta Neil, entrando al despacho de Livi, encontrando ahí a Bardwin que lo acompañaba.

-Que ocurre Neil?! –Pregunta este.

Han llegado presentes, de parte de los pobladores de la ciudad imperial Ginitarix, además de una invitación en la que piden la presencia del rey y la reina, ya que la fiesta que preparan es en honor a sus majestades. –Termina de decir Neil, mirándolo un tanto nervioso.

-Una fiesta?! Porque razón!? –Pregunta Livi curioso.

Neil, duda un poco antes de responder, y con ansiedad mira hacia donde esta Bardwin que lo mira con una sonrisa burlona. –Ehhh! Bueno, la fiesta es en honor a sus majestades, como ofrenda para que tengan un futuro prospero. –Termina de decir Neil, ahora más nervioso que nunca, mientras Bard que se encontraba tras de Livi trata de contener la risa.

¨(Si su majestad se entera porque se está haciendo la fiesta de seguro que me manda a prisión igual que a Bard-sama! Además lo más probable es que no quiera ir a la celebración, rara vez asiste a las fiestas del pueblo, y no se arriesgara a llevar a Nike-sama!)¨ -Pensaba Neil tratando de relajarse lo más posible.

-Está bien iré! Manda una doncella para que le diga a Nike que se aliste! –Dice Livi con una sonrisa, dejando a Neil más blanco que el papel y a Bard rojo por la risa contenida que estaba soportando.

….***************….

-SU MAJESTAD! LE FELICITAMOS A USTED Y A LA REINA POR HABER CONSUMADO SU MATRIMONIO! Y DESEAMOS QUE PRONTO BENDIGAN AL REINO CON HEREDEROS! –Decían los voceros de la fiesta, mientras toda la multitud de personas hacían una reverencia ante ellos y los ovacionaban.

Livi, que estaba sentado en una tarima ambientada con las comodidades para el rey, se quedo estático al oír aquellas palabras, y las constantes felicitaciones y enhorabuenas que les daban todos, no podía ni quería voltear a ver a Nike que estaba sentada al lado de él, que con solo sentirla a su lado podía sentir como su furia emanaba haciendo que se le erizaran los cabellos, mientras el solo saludaba tratando de parecer lo más normal posible ante los ciudadanos.

-Livi. –Le llamaba ella, para que el volteara, pero Livi se puso aun más nervioso, al escuchar la forma en la que ella dijo su nombre, ya que podría hasta pensar que era el llamado de la muerte misma que venía por él; trato de hacerse el desentendido y simular que ella nunca le había llamado.

-Livi. –Repitió ella, negando toda posibilidad de salvación para él, que sentía que ese era su fin.

-Si, Nike? –Pregunto él, volteando levemente hacia ella.

-Que significa esto? –Pregunto nuevamente con la voz sombría, levantando su rostro que se veía ensombrecido hacia él, y mirarlo.

Cuando él la vio, creyó que vería a Nike furica por todo eso, pero la vio enojada pero más que eso, ruborizada y avergonzada, eso hizo que él se relaje más.

-No creas que esta fue mi idea Nike! Yo no prepare nada de esto! –Se defiende el, sin siquiera esperar a que ella lo acuse.

-Se que no fuiste tú! Pero al menos pensé que te negarías a venir! Esto es muy vergonzoso! –Dice ella, molesta pero sin perder el sonrojo.

-Todo es culpa de Neil! Yo no sabía que esta fiesta era para esto! –Se escusa él. –Con razon se negó a acompañarme!

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora! Ya hablaremos mejor en el palacio! –Le dice ella mirándolo fríamente, dejándolo un poco temeroso.

-Oye tu! –Llama Nike a uno de los pobladores que estaba repartiendo bebidas, mientras una danza en honor a los reyes se realizaba en media de la plaza principal.

-Si Nike-sama!? –Pregunta un poco sorprendido el hombre.

-Dame una de esas bebidas que estas repartiendo. –Pide Nike con una sonrisa, que deja embelesado al joven hombre que le entrega la bebida sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Gracias! –Le dice ella, tomándose de golpe la bebida, mientras el hombre se asusta al darse cuenta de lo que le había entregado a Nike, y la mirada terrible que le estaba dando Livi.

-OYE NIKE! QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! ESO TIENE ALCOHOL! –Le riñe Livi.

-En serio?! Pues no parece, es muy dulce y sabe bien! –Dice ella. –Dame otro! –Le dice al poblador, que miraba preocupado la situación.

-CLARO QUE NO! NO VAS A TOMAR MAS! –Le dice Livi molesto, mirando desafiante al joven.

-Claro que si lo hare! En estos momentos, no pienso obedecer ningún tipo de orden! –Le contradice ella molesta, mientras toma otro de los vasos que tiene el joven y lo toma nuevamente de golpe, para sacar de quicio a Livi.

-ESE LICOR ES MUY FUERTE! TERMINARAS EBRIA ANTES DE QUE TE DES CUENTA! –Sigue el, mirando al joven de las bebidas, con una cara de ¨si no te vas te mato!¨, cosa que hizo efecto ya que el joven reverencio rápidamente y se marcho de el lugar asustado.

-Nike?! –Pregunta el, al darse cuenta de que ella no le reclamo nada.

-Porque siempre haces eso Livi, siempre me prohíbes cosas, y debo seguir tantas reglas, como si fuera una niña! Y yo soy mayor que tú!–Dice ella en un reproche casi silencioso mientras tiene el rostro agachado.

Livi suspira y luego sonríe levemente mientras toma con su mano uno de los mechones de Nike y los recorre con su mano suavemente. –Para mi eres, en parte como una niña, alegre, duce, e infantil, tu eres… -Le dice él hasta que es interrumpido por ella que levanta su rostro encarándolo.

-NO SOY UNA NIÑA! –Le grita, mientras llama la atención de todos, que la ven curiosos, mientras Livi se sobresalta.

-TU ERES UN MOCOSO PRECOZ! –Le dice ella parándose de el asiento y apuntándole, Livi se siente avergonzado por un momento al ser el centro de atención de todos y a la vez notar que muchas personas están tratando de contener la risa, con la voz autoritaria ordena que la música y el baile prosigan y todos hacen caso dejando de lado la evidente discusión de los reyes.

-Nike creo que no te encuentras muy bien! Creo que es mejor que nos retiremos ya! –Le dice el tratando de hacer que Nike se vuelva a sentar ya que esta se tambalea.

-YO ME ENCUENTRO PERFECTAMENTE! ES MAS QUIERO BAILAR! –Dice ella, bajando rápidamente de la tarima, puesta para ellos, y corriendo rápidamente al centro de la pista, en donde se pone a bailar, de lo más normal, mientras las personas la ven embelesados, ya que ebria o no Nike no perdía su encanto, es mas se veía más alegre y soltada que muchas veces.

Nike, vio a un joven entre la multitud, y se imagino a Livi, entonces llamándolo por su nombre, corrió a abrazarlo, mientras el joven se quedaba estático, al ver como desde atrás Livi se paraba de su lugar y con una mirada asesina se dirigía hacia ellos, el joven quiso romper el abrazo pero Nike se aferraba con más fuerza.

-Nike que se supone que estás haciendo! –Le dice el furioso, mientras la toma del brazo y la jala separándola de él otro.

-OH! DOS LIVIS! –Dice ella sonriendo efusivamente, mientras toma a Livi y al otro joven y los abraza.

-QUE RAYOS HACES! –Reniega Livi, mientras se despega del abrazo y la jala para su lado.

-Livi! No seas egoísta con el otro Livi! –Dice ella con un puchero.

-YA BASTA NOS VAMOS! –Dice el jalando a Nike.

-Espera! Qué hay del segundo Livi! –Dice ella mientras es arrastrada y muy ebria por Livi.

-Solo a mi puedes tocarme! Y solo yo puedo tocarte! Soy el único y el original escuchaste! –Le dice el mirándola, mientras la toma por ambos brazos.

-Claro, que eres el original! Nadie puede ser mas ególatra que tú! –Le dice ella abrazándolo desprevenidamente, el corresponde el abrazo, hasta que se da cuenta que a pesar de la fiesta la gente los mira de reojo.

-Mejor nos vamos de aquí! –Dice el, encargándole a uno de los encargados que concluya la fiesta, mientras el toma a Nike estilo nupcial para alejarse de ahí en el carruaje.

-Vaya, te emborrachas con dos vasos de licor, y luego dices que no eres infantil! –Dice el, mirando con una sonrisa a Nike que estaba apoyada en el, dentro del carruaje.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

-Livi que haces durmiendo en el despacho?! –Pregunta Bard entrando al despacho, viendo como Livi estaba durmiendo en uno de los sillones.

-Nike-sama, lo boto anoche, en mitad de la madrugada, al despertarse después de lo que sucedió en la fiesta de ayer. –Explica Neil, que estaba sorpresivamente dentro del despacho.

-Neil! Desde cuando estás aquí! Y como sabes eso! –Pregunta de manera exigente Livi, mientras Neil, solo evade la pregunta diciendo que solo pasaba por ahí en la noche, para saber si todo estaba en orden, haciendo que Livi lo mire fríamente.

-En serio Nike-chan te boto!? –Pregunta Bard, riéndose a carcajadas.

-No me boto! Yo me fui por mi cuenta! –Se escusa Livi.

-No te hagas! Que Nike-chan te tiene completamente en sus manos! –Sonríe Bard, tratando de molestar a Livi lo más posible, ya que era su mejor pasatiempo.

-Tú no deberías hablar! Ya me contaron tu reacción ante mi cuñada! –Sonríe triunfante Livi, mientras Bard mira casi en una puñalada a Neil que se tensa al sentirse descubierto.

-No es nada de lo que exagerar, si yo quisiera Kara-hime se enamoraría perdidamente de mi, ya que soy encantador! –Se ríe Bardwin.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro! Las mujeres de esa familia son en realidad un misterio! Te aseguro que si bajas un poco la guardia estarás perdido de por vida! Nunca volverás a mirar a nadie más! –Le sonríe nuevamente Livi.

Bard, lo mira con la misma sonrisa, mientras le dice que eso nunca pasaría, y se retira de la habitación, volteando y cambiando su rostro a uno más serio, mientras piensa aun, que eso nunca va a pasar. –Nunca nadie entrara en mi corazón.

CONTINUARA…. Con muchos retrasos pero aquí está el capitulo extra… hice lo mas que pude, creo que no me salió tan cómico como me lo pediste Livini! En serio, no me salió como esperaba, pero es que no me salía nada gracioso! Lo siento.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, hay pequeñas chispas entre Bard y Kara, que quise mostrar, al igual que en el manga, ya veré como voy desarrollando esa historia.

LIVINI. Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo, nuevamente lamento si este capítulo no te convence lo suficiente, o no llena tus expectativas. La verdad me sorprendí un poco con tu edad, pero fue otro tipo de sorpresa, en realidad me sentí muy bien al saber que te agrada mi fic, me enorgullecí, supongo que eres algo así como una Sempai? Jejeje bueno la cosa es que me alegra que te agrade mi historia; al igual que tú me gustan los animales, pero si me dan miedo los insectos, pero más que todo le tengo una terrible fobia a las serpientes, cualquier tipo que sea.

NEKO CHAN. Hola, lamento lo que les ocurrió a ti y a tu novio y que les hace recuerdo ese día en particular (por si, en mi país igual se celebra ese día, aunque solo celebro el de la amistad, ya que no tengo novio), en serio lamento lo que les ocurrió, y pues se me ocurre lo que pudo pasar, pero no quiero hacer conjeturas que puedan ser falsas. Con respecto al género Yaoi y Yuri, tampoco me llaman mucho la atención, sin ofender a los que si les gusta ese género he.

RACHEL. Gracias nuevamente por tu Review y si la verdad hay que tener cuidado con lo de los fics, en estos momentos son mi perdición! Jejeje. Bueno por favor sígueme dejando tus reviews, me alegra mucho que la gente opine.


	33. Chapter 33

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 30**

-Ya estamos cerca, hay que apresurar la marcha! –Dice Livi, quien galopa a todo dar, mientras Bard y los soldados lo siguen.

Livi, ya puedo ver el pueblo! –Decía Bard, emocionado, ya que al fin habían llegado a su destino, mientras Livi no quitaba la vista del frente, pensando que pronto Nike estaría entre sus brazos nuevamente.

Mientras detrás de ellos se avecinaba la lluvia, que todavía tenía un tramo de lejanía, después de unos días, en donde fueron sin rumbo fijo, por los poblados más pequeños de el sector norte, al fin encontraron una pista de ella, estaba más cerca de lo que se habían imaginado, del reino del sol, pero en un lugar pequeño y escondido, si lo hubiera sabido antes de seguro que hubiera llegado antes, pero ahora que ya estaba tan cerca no dudaría en ir con todo, no importa si tenía que traerla a la fuerza, estaba tan molesto con ella, pero al mismo tiempo la necesitaba tanto, que ni bien la viera, la tomaría en sus brazos fuertemente y no le dejaría alejarse ni siquiera un metro de él.

Al llegar al lugar, se detuvieron secamente en la placita central del pueblo, Livi podía percibir con solo una mirada, que aquel pueblo era demasiado pequeño y que no tomaría demasiado tiempo encontrar a Nike, así que les dio a cada uno de sus soldados incluyendo a Bardwin un volante con la imagen de Nike para facilitar la búsqueda, separándose por diferentes rutas para acortar el tiempo, pero no sin antes darles severas ordenes.

-Escúchenme atentamente, cuando encuentren a la princesa Nike, no pierdan el tiempo en tratar de informarme a mí, solo atrápenla rápidamente! Que ni se les ocurra dejarla escapar! Y cuando la hayan capturado usen el artefacto que les di, para que todos nos reunamos en el lugar del llamado! –Haciendo alusión a un pequeño silbato. –Les quedo claro! No se repriman porque sea la reina! Es una orden de su rey! Deben capturarla, pero tengan cuidado de sobrepasarse con ella! No quiero que la lastimen! –Terminaba de decir Livi, para irse por una ruta diferente a las de los demás.

No habían pasado ni 15 minutos y en el pequeño pueblito ya había una conmoción grande, por la llegada de hombres desconocidos y encapuchados; cada uno de ellos se acercaba rápidamente por las rutas indicadas, preguntando a todos los aldeanos posibles por la reina fugitiva como la bautizaron en secreto los soldados.

Bard, galopaba y se detenía nuevamente consultando en los lugares concurridos mas por la gente, preguntando en la plazuela, en el mercado y en los pequeños puestos donde venden comida o alimentos, ya que conociendo a Nike, ella no podría vivir sin probar alimento mínimo tres veces al día, pero hasta ahora nadie le había podido decir nada sobre ella.

Mientras Livi, que iba por los lugares más alejados del centro del pueblo, cercaba los límites del pueblito preguntando casi, casa por casa mostrando la imagen de Nike, sin importarle que alguien pudiera reconocerla y enterarse de que la reina del sol había huido. Hasta que Livi encontró a una mujer parada fuera de su casa con un rostro lleno de preocupación en él, no pudo evitar tener una sensación extraña, como si algo malo estaría por pasar, así que sin perder tiempo, fue donde la mujer y paró en seco su caballo para quedar frente a ella quien la miro extrañada.

-Señora! Ha visto usted a la mujer del retrato!? –Pregunta Livi, mostrándole el retrato de Nike, la mujer al verlo no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de impacto, para luego mirar detenidamente a Livi, con desconfianza.

Livi al ver la cara de la mujer, supo en ese instante que ella si la había visto, así que bajo de su caballo, acercándose sin tapujos a la mujer y tomarla fuertemente de los brazos.

-Usted si la conoce! La ha visto! Le exijo que me lo diga! Donde esta ella! –Le dice Livi con la voz alta y furiosa, pero al mismo tiempo con un toque de suplica.

-Como se que usted no es una persona mala, que le quiere hacer algo a Nike! –Le responde la mujer.

Al escuchar eso, a Livi se sintió bendecido al saber que aquella mujer conocía muy bien a Nike, y de seguro que ella la tenia consigo. –Yo nunca lastimaría a Nike! Ella es lo más importante que tengo! –Le contesta el con total honestidad.

-Quien es usted!? –Pregunta ella.

-Yo soy su esposo! –Se saca la capucha dejando ver su rostro por completo. –El rey del sol Livius I –Concluye Livi con un aire imponente, dejando a la mujer estupefacta ante tal revelación.

-Eso quiere decir que Ni-Nike! Nike es la reina del sol?! No lo puedo creer! –Dice con asombro aun.

-Que acaso no sabía!? Pues que clase de pueblo es este señora! –Pregunta sorprendido por el poco conocimiento de la mujer sobre sus propios soberanos. –Bueno eso ya no importa! Dígame donde esta Nike! –Vuelve a exigir Livi, pero la mujer aun se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¨(Ahora me explico a que se refería con que la metió a la cárcel, y los castigos por no aprender en sus clases. Pero y que pasa con lo de que es un pervertido! En serio? Nuestro propio rey!? No me lo esperaba!)¨ -Pensaba la mujer, con un leve rubor, y mirando nuevamente de pies a cabeza a Livi volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos ¨(Pero si es muy atractivo, no imagine que tanto! Con razón Nike-chan decía que siempre estaba nerviosa y avergonzada cuando estaba junto a él! Con todo motivo!)¨ -Pensaba nuevamente la mujer olvidándose de que siquiera Livi le estaba hablando.

-OIGA SEÑORA! QUE NO ME ESCUCHA! –Le grita Livi, al ver que la mujer ni siquiera le hace caso.

La mujer se percato recién de todo, y volviendo a lo que Livi le decía, recordó porque razón estaba tan preocupada. –Es cierto! Nike-chan aun no ha regresado! –Dice en voz alta la mujer, mientras Livi se torna preocupado.

-A que se refiere con eso! De donde no ha regresado! Donde esta ella!? –Dice con angustia en su voz.

-Bueno, yo he estado cuidando de Nike, en estos últimos días, pero justo hoy, hace casi una hora atrás, una joven se apareció delante de nosotros, era muy bonita, solo le hablo y Nike-chan la miro por unos instantes y le sonrió, parecía que la conocía, así que me dijo que la esperara dentro de la casa por un momento mientras ella conversaba con esa joven, pero ya ha pasado una hora de eso y aun no regresa, la verdad estoy muy preocupada! –Termina de decir la mujer.

Livi no podía creer lo que aquella mujer le decía, estaba a tan poco de tenerla nuevamente y ahora corría el riesgo de perderla nuevamente, en ese momento Livi hizo sonar el silbato, como llamado para que los demás se acercaran al lugar y les diera nuevas órdenes.

-Como era la mujer, con la que se fue Nike! –Pregunta Livi volviendo al asunto.

-EHHH! Haber, creo que le vi algunos cabellos color plata, o algo así! –Le responde la mujer, y en ese momento Livi sabe quién es exactamente la persona con la que se fue Nike.

-En qué dirección se fueron?! –Pregunta el.

-Se fueron por el camino que da al prado de pinos. –Le dice la mujer apuntándole una dirección.

-Oiga usted, escúcheme atentamente, mis guardias vendrán muy pronto a este lugar cuando ellos lleguen aquí, infórmeles todo lo que me conto y dígales que tuve que irme. –Le pide Livi.

-Pero a donde ira?! –Pregunta la mujer, que puede ver la angustia y desesperación en los ojos de Livi.

-Voy por mi mujer! –Concluye para luego galopar lo más que pudo, en ese momento la lluvia se hizo presente en el pueblo, todas las personas se quedaron anonadadas al ver ese espectáculo.

…****************…

HACE UNA HORA ATRÁS

-Nike, me tenias muy preocupada! –Le dice Ursula a Nike dándole un abraso.

Nike se quedo mirándola en silencio, sin moverse si quiera, mientras Ursula se separaba de ella y la miraba detenidamente. –Me recuerdas cierto? Soy Slan. –Le dice Ursula, mirando detenidamente a Nike, tratando de descubrir que es lo que le pasa por la mente.

-Claro que te recuerdo perfectamente. –Le dice Nike seria.

Ursula empieza a sentirse un poco incomoda al ver la frialdad en el rostro de Nike, ella nuca la había visto actuar así. –Qué alivio, que me recuerdes. –Le dice Ursula con una sonrisa disimulando su incomodidad. -¨(Su comportamiento es realmente extraño! Supongo que debe ser efecto del odio que le tiene a Livius, pero según Klauss el comportamiento frio seria solo para Livius.)¨ -Pensaba preocupada Ursula, ya que Nike parecía mirarla con frialdad y hasta resentimiento.

-Recuerdo absolutamente todo! –Le dice Nike con la mirada desafiante.

Ursula se tenso en ese momento, no sabía que decir y se torno pálida. –A que te refieres con todo?! –Pregunta nerviosa.

-Que recuerdo que éramos amigas y nos llevábamos bien claro! –Le dice Nike tratando de sonreírle levemente.

Ursula soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio para sus adentros, y le sonrió como en los viejos tiempos. –Nike, debemos irnos de aquí! Corres un grave peligro, si él te encuentra!

-A quien te refieres?! –Pregunta ella irónicamente.

-Al rey del sol claro! No recuerdas lo perverso que es! Si te encuentra no sé cómo podría reaccionar! –Le dice Ursula con angustia en su voz, tratando de parecer lo más dramática posible.

Nike, piensa seriamente, que hacer al ver la escena de Ursula delante de ella, no sabía si hacerle caso a Alora y regresar con él mientras se arriesga a perder el juicio al verlo a la cara, no se creía capaz de seguir conteniendo todas las emociones que guardaba dentro, si lo veía nuevamente; o hacer lo que le dice Ursula y destruir por ella misma el problema de raíz que tanto sufrimiento le ha traído.

-Slan, tengo una duda que ronda por mi cabeza. –Le dice Nike, tratando de dejarla en evidencia.

-Dime cual es sin problemas. –Le contesta ella con una sonrisa.

-Porque estas viva?! –Pregunta Nike, haciendo que Ursula se asombre y tense al mismo tiempo.

-A que te refieres con como estoy viva? –Pregunta Ursula.

-Yo recuerdo que moriste. –Le dice Nike atenta a la respuesta que le vaya a inventar.

-Yo, yo, estoy viva eso es lo que importa. –Le dice Ursula más nerviosa aun, tratando de parecer normal.

-Bueno, tienes razón! Algo debe andar mal con mi cabeza! –Dice Nike sonriendo ligeramente, pero sin perder de vista las reacciones de Ursula que agacha la cabeza como sintiendo algún tipo de remordimiento.

-Que es ese sonido?! –Pregunta Ursula, mirando como la lluvia se va acercando, al identificar la lluvia empieza a asustarse y desesperarse.

-NIKE CREO QUE ES PELIGROSO QUE SIGAMOS EN ESTE LUGAR, DEVEMOS IRNOS AHORA! –Dice Ursula desesperada, pero cuando ve a Nike siente más angustia, ya que esta no se había movido ni un poco, solo miraba la lluvia caer, mientras la tomaba con sus manos elevándolas un poco, y sin darse cuenta, dando pasos hacia donde la lluvia venia.

Estaban rodeadas de pinos altos, pero aun así la lluvia caía entre las ramas y las hojas de los arboles, mientras el viento soplaba con una brisa leve, la lluvia seguía constante pero no se había movido de el lugar, solo llovía alrededor de ese pueblito, y Livi se había percatado de eso, convencido que Nike seguía ahí, galopaba a toda prisa.

-NIKE POR FAVOR! TE PIDO QUE NOS VAYAMOS! –Le dice Ursula casi en suplica, pero Nike seguía quieta mirando caer la lluvia, mientras su corazón se agitaba.

Ursula, no sabía que mas hacer, y jalando a Nike la llevo más adentro de los pinos, haciéndola parar tras uno de los pinos más grandes. –Al menos resguardémonos de la lluvia aquí, te parece?! –Le dice ella con una sonrisa, mientras Nike empieza otra vez a recobrar la racionalidad de sus actos, y Ursula se pegaba mas a Nike tratando de cubrirla lo más posible, ya que ella había escuchado previamente el sonido de un caballo que galopaba en dirección de ellas y entro en pánico pensando que podría ser el, así que lo único que se le ocurrió es adentrarse más en el bosque.

-Nike, decidió que fingiría que ellos habían conseguido lo que querían, así que mirando a Ursula, le dijo que la seguiría, a lo que Ursula dejo aliviada, pero en ese momento por el camino del cual se habían apartado hace poco, se detuvo un caballo, Nike escucho el relincho de el animal, y volteo a verlo de entre los árboles, el cielo seguía oscurecido, y la lluvia seguía copiosa, pero ella pudo verlo perfectamente, su corazón se estrujo, y su respiración se torno más pesada, su pecho le dolía de tanto que tenía guardado, ella solo podía golpear su pecho de la incomodidad de sentir semejante peso en él, y las lagrimas salían desbordadas, mientras ella caía al suelo embarrándose con la tierra húmeda por la lluvia, mientras lo veía a él con la mirada angustiada, no podía soportar verlo de esa manera, sufriendo, no quería ni podía aguantar más, quería ir a abrazarlo, tocarlo, para sentir que está bien, y decirle lo mucho que lo había necesitado aunque se hubiera negado a verlo.

Ursula veía su reacción, preocupada, parecía que Nike sufría, eso la hacía sentir culpable, pero al mismo tiempo la asustaba. - ¨(Porque ella sufre al verlo? Porque no lo odia?!)¨ -Pensaba al ver a Nike, no quería pensar que el plan no funciono, vio como Livi buscaba con la mirada alrededor de los arboles donde se encontraban ellas, así que rápidamente cubrió a Nike con su capa, el dejo de mirar y se fue para buscar desde mas adelante de el bosque, Nike se destapo rápidamente y al ver que él se alejaba, sin poder siquiera entrar en razón por lo que estaba haciendo, aparto a Ursula de un empujón y salió corriendo tras él, Ursula la empujo del pánico que sintió al saber que Nike revelaría su posición, y Nike cayó estrepitosamente al suelo torciéndose el tobillo en el proceso, Nike la miro furiosa, pero intento levantarse nuevamente, Ursula no sabía qué hacer y trato de detenerla, pero Nike peleaba con ella y cuando menos lo imagino, Nike la envió lejos con un viento cortante, cortando algunos árboles de el lugar, pero sin lastimar a Ursula.

Aunque su pie había sido lastimado, y sentía que con cada movimiento dolía mas, no le importo en ese momento, ni siquiera volteo a mirar atrás después de haber dejado prácticamente en shock a Ursula, que aun no podía creer que Nike fuera dueña de tal poder, siguió caminando lo más rápido que pudo, el dolor se iba agudizando, y la lluvia hacia que sea más difícil caminar, ya que la tierra estaba húmeda e inestable, cayo varias veces, pero siguió levantándose, hasta que pudo sentir como alguien la tomo bruscamente de los brazos, y le cubrieron el rostro, aunque Nike quería hacer uso nuevamente de sus poderes, no lograba concentrarse y como nunca sintió la desesperación invadirla y no pudo más que por primera vez en su vida dar un grito de angustia llamando a la persona que mas deseaba ver, hasta que sintió un duro golpe en la cabeza, pero antes de perder la conciencia pudo escuchar voces.

-El sabia, que tu no podrías con el trabajo! Que decepción! –Lo dice con un tono burlesco en la voz, mientras Ursula la mira enojada, hasta que ve como uno de los hombres que sostenía a Nike de uno de sus brazos le da un golpe demasiado fuerte, y la deje casi inmóvil, cambia sus rostro a uno más asustado aun, ya que a pesar de que ella odiara a Livi, no quería matar a Nike.

…***********…

Cada segundo que pasaba, sentía la desesperación correr por sus venas, el camino parecía hacerse lejano y el no era lo suficientemente paciente. Porque a la vida le gustaba jugar con él, si él era el dueño del mundo, porque la vida tenía que ser dueña de su destino, pero no dejaría que las cosas siguieran saliéndose de sus manos, no importa que tenga que darle la espalda al mundo entero, con tal de que su destino no vuelva a ser el solitario que era antes, ahora la tenía a ella, y era suya para siempre, siempre fue egoísta y no iba a dejar de serlo ahora, ella era suya, y él era de ella, se dijo a sí mismo.

Pudo divisar los largos arboles de pinos bañados por la tenue lluvia que caía de manera copiosa, era un área grande y gruño por eso, porque Nike decidió un lugar tan grande como ese para charlar; así seria mas difícil dar con ella!, No supo porque pero paró en seco al caballo, deteniéndose en medio de la marcha, parecía como si algo le dijera que se detuviera, miro de reojo entre medio de los arboles, pero al no notar nada extraño, decidió que no debía perder más tiempo, así que siguió en marcha, hasta el final del recorrido que daban los pinos, cuando ya hubo tomado cierta distancia desde el momento en que se detuvo pudo oírlo claramente, y todo su ser tembló ante la agonía y desesperación que se percibía en ese llamado.

-LIIIIVIIII!

CONTINUARA…..Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero les agrade.

Estoy algo deprimida, no sabía cómo hacer el final de este capítulo, supongo que plasme como me siento en el final de este fic. desde este lunes comienza mi vida independiente, económicamente aun no, ya que sigo estudiando y mi madre prometió ayudarme hasta que finalice mi carrera y también mi padre que vive en otro país, pero voy a vivir sola , mi madre y hermana menor se van a vivir a otro país, ya que mi madre se caso nuevamente, soy muy feliz por ella, pero me sentiré algo triste y vacía sin nadie la verdad no quiero que se vayan, pero sé que es lo mejor, además de seguro que se sentirá realizada ejerciendo su profesión en otros lugares y ámbitos nuevos. Bueno, no quiero bajonear a nadie con mis malas vibras! Jejeje.

Livini, Terie, Neko chan y todos los que leen, pero no se animan a dejar un review gracias por su apoyo y por seguir mi historia, me alegre que les haya gustado el capitulo extra, pensé que no! Pero ya veo que me equivoque! Neko chan, en serio lamento tu perdida, y espero que con el tiempo sepas sobrellevarlo y vuelvas a sonreír libremente.


	34. Chapter 34

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 31**

-Regresa, no salgas, no salgas, no sientas! –Susurraba para sí misma, mientras estaba en la esquina de esa fría habitación cerrada y se tomaba la cabeza, como si eso evitara que sus pensamientos la dominaran y la llevaran a quebrar la imagen que tanto se había propuesto dejar ver.

Habían pasado ya tres días, desde la última vez que lo vio, el primer día no podía dejar de pensar en él, y sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, pero debido a que la habían encerrado directamente en esa habitación oscura, no había tenido contacto con nadie y por ende nadie la había visto en ese estado, incluso la persona que se encargaba de traerle de comer, no se hacía notar, pues siempre que dejaba la comida era por las noches mientras ella dormía. El segundo día, hizo uso de la mayor fuerza de voluntad posible, y dejo de lamentarse, ella no era así, se repetía, pero siempre volvían a invadirla esos sentimientos corrosivos de angustia y desesperación que la hacían olvidar como fue ella alguna vez en su vida, a pesar de todo eso, ella se apoyaba en el recuerdo de las personas que eran los pilares fundamentales de su vida, y gracias a esos recuerdos es que tomo la valentía para levantarse y seguir luchando para volver a lo que fue antes su vida a lado de él. El tercer día, había empezado a ver las cosas de manera más racional, extraño en ella, ya que siempre fue impulsiva e incoherente, pero solo podía apoyarse en ese alter ego que ella misma había creado y que debido a la explosión de las emociones la había destruido también, pero esa era la única forma de tener control de sí misma, y que nadie pueda traspasar esa barrera, la única solución era que ella vuelva a dormir esos sentimientos que tanto ama, aunque solo por un tiempo, ya que viendo la reacción de sí misma ante su punto de quiebre, descubrió que lo único que puede romper su barrera es esa persona y nadie más que él, porque con una sola de sus miradas ella se sentía transparente. La única cosa que puede arruinar sus planes ahora, es que Ursula la delate, ella pudo ver como Ursula fue testigo de su quiebre, y sería fácil deducir, que sus acciones no fueron de odio e ira, más bien de desesperación por verlo a él, entonces habrá sido descubierta, o es que todo paso desapercibido para Ursula?!

Lentamente la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, era ahora o nunca, pensaba Nike mientras se erguía, poniéndose de pie, mientras mostraba el rostro más frio e inmutable que haya puesto en su vida.

-Nike-sama, mi señor Klauss desea verla, acompáñeme por favor, la preparare para verlo. –Le decía una joven de más o menos 15 años. Nike solo la miro de manera fría, y se encamino hacia ella con un paso lento y elegante, la mujer que la esperaba, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, ya que Nike parecía imponente e intocable, con ese aire de frialdad, se ruborizo levemente y la guio hacia una recamara mas iluminada, donde Nike después de esos días encerrada en esa habitación sin ventanas pudo ver el sol, la segó por unos momentos, pero luego lo observo detenidamente y sin poder evitarlo alzo su mano levemente guiándola hacia el sol, como queriendo tocarlo, pero desviando sus pensamientos hacia la persona a la que representaba ese magnífico astro. La doncella la miraba algo impactada y embelesada, pero volviendo a lo que le habían encargado se dirigió hasta las puertas del armario y saco de ahí un vestido y accesorios para Nike, a lo que ella se dejo ayudar a vestir.

-Usted es muy hermosa! –Dijo la doncella con asombro, mientras Nike se levantaba de la silla donde estaba sentada para que la arreglaran para dirigirse nuevamente hacia la ventana, a pesar de haberse propuesto olvidar por un tiempo toda clase de sentimientos, sentía la necesidad de romper esa barrera y gritar y llorar como si fuera una niña, quería tanto reír a su lado y enojarse por sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

-Nike-sama, es hora de irnos. –Le interrumpe la doncella.

-Vamos. –Responde Nike, dando un último respiro hondo antes de ver a la persona que arruino la vida de las personas que mas amaba e incluyendo la suya.

Se dirigían por un pasillo con pilares de madera tallada con diferentes y hermosos diseños, discretamente Nike observaba todo, incluso el patio por los grandes ventanales que tenían esos largos pasillos, era un jardín amplio, un palacete más o menos grande, rodeado por un muro y por afuera se podía divisar que fuera de los muros también estaba rodeados por muchos árboles, tal vez un pequeño bosque, caminaron bastante hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas de madera perfectamente talladas, era realmente hermoso, toda la finca podría decirse que era una obra de arte, habían cuadros, pinturas, tallados, cerámica, hechos de una manera única. La casa era realmente celestial, o al menos eso se le cruzo por la mente a Nike.

Las puertas se abrieron ni bien ella puso un pie frente a estas, Nike camino sin pensarlo dos veces hacia dentro, pudo ver a un hombre parado en los ventanales de ese salón, era un hombre alto y de contextura delgada pero fuerte, sus ojos eran de un negro profundo y a simple vista se podía decir que tenía unos 40 años, su cabello era medianamente largo de color castaño claro atado en una cola baja; el lentamente se dio la vuelta para mirarla con una sonrisa arrogante.

-No sabe las ganas que tenia de conocerla Nike-sama. –Le dice él, con una voz relajada y un aspecto sereno, pero que no podía ocultar su ser oscuro.

-Pues aquí estoy. –Contesta ella firmemente y sin miedo.

-Vaya, realmente, me alegro de haberla hecho escoltar hasta aquí.-Hablaba el de manera arrogante, mientras Nike trataba de relajarse ya que el hecho de que el haya usado la palabra ¨escoltada¨, la hacía enfurecer, al recordar el terrible dolor de cabeza que le procuro aquel golpe que le dieron para traerla a ese sitio.

-Ha disfrutado su estancia? –Pregunta el, sin ningún ápice de culpa ni vergüenza, mientras que Nike, en el fondo moría por lanzarle un viento cortante a ese hombre y callarlo de una vez, pero por fuera ella estaba de lo más tranquila y seria.

-Sí, muchas gracias. –Responde ella de manera fría.

-OOH! Pero porque me hace eso Nike-sama!? –Pregunta el con un aire de burla.

-A que se refiere?! –Pregunta ella, sin dejar de mirarlo fríamente.

-Pues a que no se molesta con ninguno de mis comentarios! A pesar, de que sabe que usted no fue simplemente escoltada no se quejo, y aunque la haya encerrado en una habitación fría y oscura no me recrimino, ni me está maldiciendo. –Decía él, de manera burlesca simulando sentirse ofendido.

-Acaso desea usted, que arme un escándalo y lo ataque?! –Pregunta ella, haciendo su voz mas rígida, antes que el enojo la dominara, este hombre sí que podía hacerla perder la paciencia, pensaba ella.

-Eso me gustaría verlo! –Dice el con una sonrisa, mientras se acerca a ella muy despacio y la mira detenidamente acercándose a su rostro, buscando una reacción diferente de parte de Nike, pero ella se mantuvo rígida.

-A que se refiere con eso?! –Pregunto Nike, sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara, que estaba muy cerca de ella.

-Pues que me gusta ver como las personas pierden la cordura y el control de sus actos, y en especial en mujeres, eso me parece muy atractivo! –Le dice el pasando uno de sus dedos por la mejilla de Nike, y al ver que ella ni se movía un solo centímetro volvió a su lugar al lado de la ventana.

Nike sentía las nauseas invadirla, y sentía la piel de su rostro arder, como si por ahí hubiera pasado el peor de los venenos.

-Nike-sama, le puedo hacer una pregunta?! –Dice el, mirándola, esta vez dirigiéndose a un sillón que estaba al frente de ella y sentándose.

-Dígame. –Responde ella cortante.

-Que siente usted por el rey Livius?! –Pregunta el, esta vez sin perder de vista las reacciones o cualquier tipo de mueca proveniente de Nike.

En el momento en el que él hizo la pregunta, sintió como su corazón empezaba a agitarse, pero sin dejarse afectar demasiado, respondió al instante, lo que se había propuesto contestar en caso de que algo así pasara. –LO ODIO! –Respondió ella de manera seca.

Klauus, solo pudo sonreír ante esa respuesta, pero todavía no podía estar seguro. –Y porque lo odia?!

Nike, se sintió desorientada por un momento ante esa pregunta, que se supone que debía responder!? Ella no podía decir simplemente que lo odiaba porque le habían lavado el cerebro, entonces porque se supone que lo odiaba?! Todas esas dudas pasaban por su cabeza a mil por hora, pero no podía tardar en responder o se daría cuenta. –LO ODIO PORQUE ME QUITO TODO LO QUE ERA IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA! –Respondió lo más firme posible, esperando que las preguntas pararan ahí, al parecer esa respuesta lo dejo satisfecho ya que podía verlo con esa sonrisa de satisfacción y a la vez arrogancia, mirándola de una manera extraña.

-Con eso me es suficiente! Dime, deseas que te ayude a vengarte?! –Pregunta el con un tono más serio.

-Se lo agradecería. –Contesta Nike, a lo que él responde con una sonrisa triunfante.

¨(No puedo esperar a ver la cara de ese niño, cuando la persona que más ama se encargue de llevarlo a la tumba! Será hermoso, ver esa cara de sufrimiento y dolor! Inolvidable!)¨ -Pensaba Klauss.

-Si no tiene nada más que hablar con migo, me retiro. –Le dice Nike volteándose en dirección a la salida.

-Dime, así es siempre?! –Pregunta el, con un tono curioso.

-A que se refiere con eso?! –Pregunta ella, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, sin voltear.

-Me refiero, a si siempre eres así de taciturna y poco sociable?! –Pregunta el con burla.

-Así parece. –Responde ella, siguiendo su curso.

-Entonces, me he informado mal. –Dice, el en un suspiro falso.

Nike voltea a mirarlo levemente, mientras él la mira con una sonrisa de lado, se quedan en silencio por unos instantes, ella tratando de verse lo más imponente posible, y el viéndola detalladamente esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de ella.

-Según los rumores, la princesa Nike, es la mujer más amable y alegre que puede existir en todo el reino del sol, además de que la acompaña un sin fín de halagos y cariños por todos los pobladores e incluso muchos de los nobles, que dicen que además de ser hermosa y talentosa tiene la cualidad de ablandar cualquier tipo de corazón con su dulzura. –Termina de decir Klauss, sin dejar de observarla intrigado.

Nike, se queda en silencio, y solo lo mira. –Qué pena que todo eso parezca ser falso, ya que quería ver como con esa bondad que se cuenta de su persona, lograba conmover mi duro corazón! –Le dice este acercándose a ella, quedando su rostro a la altura de ella.

-Señor, dudo que yo tenga la capacidad siquiera de conmover aunque sea solo un poco de su corazón. –Le dice Nike, de la manera más arrogante posible, mirándolo con cierto resentimiento que trata de controlar.

-Vaya! Y porque crees que no podrías hacerlo, acaso me crees un malvado?! Pero ni siquiera me conoces, porque razón pensarías así de mi!? –Pregunta el con ironía, tratando de descubrir que hay debajo de esa capa de hielo que esconde Nike.

Nike al sentir, que ha dejado revelar el resentimiento que le tiene a ese hombre, decide cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. –No es eso a lo que me refería, si no a que yo ya no puedo mover el corazón de nadie! Esos rumores que usted ha hecho evidentes delante de mí, no son falsos, pero eso fue el pasado! Ahora me ciega la sed de venganza y odio, por eso me creo incapaz de volver a sonreír como antes, hasta que me haya vengado de esa persona! –Sentencia ante el Nike.

¨(Astuta!, pero creeré en ti!)¨ -Piensa él, sonriéndole a Nike.

-Y será Nike-sama, que después de arreglado el asunto de el rey, y cuando deje de lado el odio que lleva, pueda aceptar ayudarme a conmover este corazón negro!? –Pregunta con un tono autoritario pero a la vez seductor, que hizo a Nike sentir asco.

-Que está tratando de decirme?! –Pregunta con obvia seguridad de saber lo que él se proponía.

-Acaso hace falta, que lo diga más directamente!? –Pregunta el con soberbia.

-Mire desde mi perspectiva, que puede decir usted cuando ve esta pequeña mansión, que es lo primero que le viene a la mente!? –Pregunta el con arrogancia.

-Hermosa y única. –Responde ella de manera tajante, pero sincera.

-Chica lista! –Le alaga él. –Como se ha dado cuenta, este palacete, rodeado de naturaleza, está hecho de la manera más delicada y artística posible! Cada trazo y detalle dentro de esta es único y especial, se podría decir que me considero un coleccionista de bellezas únicas! Es mi mayor obsesión, poseer todo lo más hermoso de este mundo! –Comenta el, mirándola con una sonrisa.

Nike lo miraba fríamente. –Creo que lo has entendido ya, no es así Nike-sama?! –Tú eres a mi parecer, hermosa! Y no solo eso, tu poder te hace única y especial, acaso crees, que con semejantes cualidades pasarías desapercibida para mí! Ahora crees que fui lo suficientemente directo?! Un matrimonio convendría a ambos! Sé que tu detestas estar atada al reino, y tu mayor anhelo es la libertad de poder vivir en paz, cierto? Por eso yo te ofrezco mi ayuda, cuando el rey muera, tu quedaras viuda, ¨una reina viuda¨, una unión matrimonial con migo, te libraría de hacerte cargo del reino! Yo te doy tu libertad y a cambio tú me das el reino! -Dice el con astucia.

-Siento no haber comprendido lo que me estaba proponiendo, pero es que por mi mente no cabía la idea, de que usted me estuviera proponiendo una unión, siendo que la diferencia de edad es taaaan amplia!. –Dice Nike con un tono arrogante, con la intención de molestarlo, cosa que funciono ya que Klauss arqueo una ceja, dejando en evidencia cuanto le molestaba ese comentario.

-¨(Ni bien me case contigo princesa, desearas no haberte burlado nuca de mi! Pero ni creas que te voy a dejar libre, te dejare igual que el anterior rey hizo con su concubina, encerrada para siempre, y el único rostro que veras de por vida será el mío!)¨ -Pensaba klauss, mientras trataba de calmar su enojo, ya que a pesar de que ella lo hiciera sacar de sus casillas enervándolo, aun así le parecía llamativa.

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta, llamando la atención de Nike, quien estaba cerca de esta.

-Creo que es la hora de que las amigas se encuentren, no crees Nike-sama?!

Nike sintió, acelerarse el pulso, al oír la puerta abrirse delante de ella, y de ahí ver entrar a Ursula.

-Nike. Como estas!? –Pregunta Ursula, entrando, mirándola detenidamente.

Nike, sabía que probablemente Ursula ya la había descubierto, pero no entendía porque no le había dicho a Klauss nada.

\- Slan!

….**********….

-Que ocurrió?! –Pregunta seriamente.

-Paso lo que había predicho. –Responde friamente.

-Entonces cumplirás con tu palabra?! –Pregunta.

-Lo hare. –Responde.

-Te arrepientes?! –Pregunta.

-No. –Responde.

-Entonces por qué?! –Pregunta.

-Te lo debo. –Responde.

-Después de que todo acabe, volveré a verte?! –Pregunta.

-No lo creo. –Responde, mientras se aleja del lugar.

CONTINUARA… no sé qué decir, gracias por su apoyo, y a todos los que dejaron sus reviews. Les digo que pronto se acerca el FINAL!

Como saben ya voy a cumplir mis 300 reviews, estoy muy agradecida por ello, y para eso sacare mi último (creo) capitulo extra, en honor a los 300. Como alguna vez lo propuso una de ustedes, será un sorteo, ya iré publicando las normas de quienes saldrán en el sorteo en los siguientes capítulos.

POSDATA. Siento no haber puesto a Livi en este capitulo, en el siguiente les aseguro que sale y lo mostrare desde la perspectiva de el.


	35. Chapter 35

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 32**

El grito resonó a través del viento, como un llamado de angustia, el se volteo y sin pensarlo más, dio la vuelta a su caballo y cabalgo lo más rápido posible, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que encontró esa escena, bajo de su caballo y se acerco al sector en el que antes el se encontraba, se veía que había habido una pelea, habían varias pisadas, y por el camino parecía que habían arrastrado a alguien, todo guiaba en dirección al bosque, donde habían varios árboles cortados de un solo movimiento.

Livi, veía la escena sin poder decir nada, no sabía porque pero estaba completamente rígido mirando la tierra aun húmeda, con algunos retazos de ropa manchada de sangre, estaba como si estuviera en shock ante el hecho; en ese momento llegaron Bard y los soldados, que al ver la escena decidieron quedarse alejados de ahí, por miedo a la reacción de su rey, y a la vez por pena, de no querer saber con exactitud lo que paso con su reina.

Bard, se bajo del caballo, y camino hacia Livi muy lentamente, al ver lo que Livi miraba palideció un poco no pudiendo evitar que los malos pensamientos con respecto a lo que había pasado lo invadieran, pensó en decir algo, pero viendo la postura en la que se encontraba Livi aun dándole la espalda a él, pensó que debía guardar silencio y esperar que el hablara, así que se alejo un metro de él, esperando su siguiente orden, o al menos que el digiera alguna palabra de lo que creía que ocurría y que iban a hacer a continuación, pero el tiempo pasaba y Livi no reaccionaba, Bard ya comenzaba a preocuparse ya que mientras más tiempo pasaba, mas difícil seria seguir el camino por el cual se habían llevado a Nike, pasaban los minutos y Bard no pudo soportarlo más y decidió hablar.

-Livi! –Dijo con seguridad, pero lo más paciente posible, como si solo tratara de llamar su atención para que saliera de ese shock.

El no respondió, ya que seguía perdido en ese punto donde se encontraba la sangre; en ese momento se oyó el relincho de un caballo, y un hombre hizo acto de presencia ante ellos, Livi ni se inmuto en voltear a ver de quien se trataba, no podía concentrarse nada más que en esa escena, pero Bard volteo a ver quién era, y al verlo no supo quién era y lo primero que hizo es sacar su espada y mirarlo retadoramente mientras le apuntaba con su espada a ese desconocido, los soldados hicieron lo mismo.

-Quien eres tú?! –Pregunta Bard, de manera retadora y fría, viendo como el desconocido se había bajado del caballo y se acercaba a paso lento en la dirección de ellos.

El extraño se detuvo apenas a unos centímetros de la espada de Bard sin ningún miedo en su mirada. –Soy Kitora, del ducado de la lluvia, primo de Nike, y vengo por ella! –Les dice directamente, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, ya que la mayoría no comprendía cómo fue que ese joven había dado con ellos tan rápidamente y lo que más dejo impactados a todos, es que la manera como dijo que había venido por la princesa sonó muy posesiva y protectora, algunos de los soldados dudaban que fuera su primo; pero Bard comprendió que el si era de la familia de Nike al observar sus ropas, además de que sabía que alguien vendría por ella, cuando supo de la lluvia que se encaminaba en esa dirección, pero lo que si lo dejo un poco incomodo y reacio hacia el nuevo invitado, fue la manera en cómo se dirigió a Nike al igual que los soldados, pensó que era diferente, el podía sentir la manera posesiva como hablaba aquel pariente de Nike y no era necesariamente un cariño fraterno, pero aquel sujeto no parecía mala persona, y conociendo a Nike ella nunca se fijaría en nadie más que en Livi, al mismo tiempo Livi no dejaría que nadie más que él se le acerca a ella, si hasta a él que era su tío sin que Nike supiera le prohibió todo contacto físico con ella, aunque el siempre lo tomaba en burla y trataba de abrazarla siempre que Livi estaba presente para molestarlo.

Bard fue el primero en bajar su espada, y al haberlo hecho los demás lo siguieron, luego de mirarlo un poco mas, Bard decidió hablarle. –Lamento que hayas llegado tarde! Nike-chan ya no está aquí, alguien se la llevo!

Kitora lo escucha brevemente, pero algo le llama más la atención, al ver al rey parado con la vista baja, parecía conmocionado y perdido, evadiendo a Bard, se acerco a unos metros de Livi y se quedo mirando en la misma dirección, y analizando la escena delante de sus ojos.

Livi, no se había movido ni un poco ante la llegada de Kitora, ni siquiera pareciese que le interesaba, en su mente solo vagaba la imagen de Nike y veía la sangre, su cuerpo no producía ningún movimiento, ni ningún sonido, hasta que automáticamente sus manos empezaron a temblar levemente, como si una mezcla entre nervios e ira se contuvieran en salir de su cuerpo.

Bard, veía como Livi empezó a temblar, y empezó a preocuparse por él, debía reaccionar o no sabría lo que pasaría, decidió llamarlo nuevamente.

-Livi!? –Dijo Bard, esta vez con un tono nervioso y preocupado en su voz; en ese momento Livi que aun seguía de espaldas comenzó a reír, todos se quedaron estáticos, incluyendo Kitora, Livi se reía cada vez más fuerte y nadie comprendía nada, pero el miedo empezó a invadirles a algunos de los soldados ya que la risa que daba Livi no era normal, parecía una enloquecida, como si hubiera perdido el juicio de las cosas que estaba pasando, Bard no pudo aguantar más y a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba por lo que le pudiera pasar a su sobrino, se acerco a el de manera rápida y llamándolo con una voz más autoritaria se paro delante de él y lo que vio lo dejo mas impactado aun, Livi reía a carcajadas pero sus ojos eran de puro pánico, lagrimas dolorosos brotaban de él, como si dolieran, no supo qué hacer se quedo estático mirándolo, como podía dolerle tanto, no sabía ni que decir, hasta que Livi hablo.

-Me merezco esto?! –Pregunto, dejando la risa atrás, para pasar a una vos y una postura rígida.

Bard no podía articular palabras. –Claro que no. –Contesta al fin.

-Se que lo merezco! Por todos los crímenes que cometí! Pero porque ella?! Ella no ha hecho nada!? Porque debe pagar por mis crímenes!? –Preguntaba Livi con una sonrisa en sus labios que no era para nada cordial, más bien era una sonrisa fuera de sí.

-Deja de culparte por esto! Crees que a Nike-chan le gustaría verte así! –Le dice Bard, esta vez tomando mas la seguridad de sus palabras, al escuchar el nombre de Nike, instintivamente Livi agacho su mirada de nuevo donde estaba la sangre.

-Es cierto! Tienes la culpa de todo! Si nunca te la hubieras llevado nada de esto hubiera pasado! –Le dice Kitora fríamente, mientras Bard lo mira serio y Livi ni se voltea a verlo. –Pero en vez de estar lamentándote aquí, deberías hacer algo! –En ese momento Livi voltea a verlo, y ambos se miran retadoramente.

-Que haces tú aquí?! –Pregunta fríamente Livi.

-No es tiempo para tus estúpidos celos! –Le responde Kitora. –Enmienda tu error!

Livi, lo miraba seriamente. –Trate de enmendarlo, pero siempre termino arruinándolo todo! Soy egoísta! Sé que ella no debería estar a mi lado! No soy bueno para ella! –Le dice Livi.

-Crees que no se eso?! Se mejor que nadie, que tu no mereces a Nike! Y si está en mis manos, cuando la vea, la llevare con migo de vuelta al ducado! –Contesta Kitora.

-Livi lo sigue mirando seriamente, extrañamente, la presencia de ese individuo lo había hecho despertar de ese trance extraño en el que se estaba dejando llevar. –No me escuchaste hace un momento?! He dicho que soy un EGOISTA! Sé que Nike no debería quedarse a mi lado! Pero lo hará! Ella es mía! Y digas lo que digas, no dejare que Nike se vaya con tigo nunca! primero tendrás que matarme! –Le dice Livi retándolo.

-No lo dudes entonces! –Le dice Kitora con una sonrisa de lado, a lo que Livi automáticamente sonríe también. –Pero antes no crees, que debes hallarla primero!? –Pregunta con burla Kitora.

Livi voltea a ver de nuevo la escena, y después de estudiarla nuevamente voltea a ver a los demás. –Bard, no ves algo extraño, en este lugar?! –Pregunta Livi, que pensaba que la situación era extraña.

Bard, asiente con la mirada y antes de contestar, Kitora le gana y contesta. –Todo parece ser demasiado obvio, dejaron muchas pistas, como para que podemos seguirlos fácilmente, probablemente sea una trampa! –Dice Kitora, pensando racionalmente, mientras Livi asiente en afirmación a las deducciones de Kitora.

-Sabe, Kitora-san! Livi me lo pregunto a mí! –Dice Brad enojado, pero Kitora pareció no haberle escuchado, eso hizo que Bard se enoje más aun.

-Primero que nada, creo que debo hablar con la mujer que cuido de Nike todo este tiempo. –Dice Livi, mientras Kitora asiente en silencio y lo sigue hacia donde Livi se dirige.

-Desde cuando son tan unidos ustedes!? –Pregunta de manera sarcástica y celosa Bard, que al no recibir contestación los sigue molesto.

Livi, seguido por Kitora y el molesto de Bard, llegaron hasta la casa de Alora, que estaba esperando fuera de la casa, con una cara llena de preocupación.

-Su majestad! Encontró a Nike!? –Pregunta la preocupada mujer.

Livi se acerca a la mujer y le dice seriamente. –Llegue demasiado tarde. –La mujer agacha la mirada triste y preocupada al saber que la que fue como su hermana, había desaparecido.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse, traeré a Nike de regreso, y esta vez no la dejare ir jamás! –Le dice él, mirando por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa de lado a Kitora; con la seguridad que emanaba Livi, Alora se sintió más tranquila.

-Entonces deben apresurarse e ir tras de ella! –Dice la mujer firmemente alentándolos a apresurarse.

-Disculpe, la forma directa en la que le hablo. –Le dice Bard a la mujer acercándose y besando su mano. –Usted nos permitiría una pequeña conversación dentro de su casa?! Y también le agradecería que nos brindara un poco de agua para los caballos, además de comida, en serio se lo agradecería eternamente! –Le dice el de manera directa, acercándose lo más provocativo a la mujer, que estaba roja y sonriendo nerviosamente, asintiendo sin pensarlo dos veces, separándose de él, para guiarlos hasta la casa.

-Así, es siempre el?! –Pregunta Kitora que ve el acto de Bard con una gotita en la cabeza, mientras Livi contesta afirmativamente. –Me da vergüenza ser sobrino de un mujeriego como ese!

-Bard, deberías dejar de hacer ese tipo de cosas! Qué crees que pensaría Kara, si te viera en esa clase de actitud?! –Se burla Livi, para entrar a la casa, extrañamente Bard no respondió con la habitual rapidez y soberbia, más bien se quedo en silencio, pensando que ese viaje, no solo era para encontrar a Nike si no también a ella; no había dicho nada sobre la terrible preocupación que le causaba saber que le podría haber pasado algo a la hermana de Nike, y a pesar de que no hablara de ello, y ni se molestara en mencionarlo, el había insistido en ir con Livi en la búsqueda, además de que siempre estaba presionando la marcha para llegar lo más rápido posible, a pesar de que continuaba con su rutina de bromas exageradas sobre entrar a bares y cavernas, sabiendo que Livi se negaría, aun así, sentía que no podía dejarse mostrar de manera vulnerable ante la preocupación que sentía.

-Dígame señora, que es lo que planeaba Nike!? Que hacía en este lugar?! Como llego?! Planeaba irse?! Como estaba de salud?! Su comportamiento era extraño?! –Pregunta incansablemente Livi, mientras la mujer se queda un poco sorprendida por la rapidez en la que dijo todo, dio un respiro profundo y empezó a contar lo sucedido.

-No sé como llego Nike-chan, perdón, la reina! –Se corrige la mujer avergonzada.

-No se preocupe por las formalidades, si Nike le dio la confianza para hablarle de manera informal, a mi no me molesta. –Le dice Livi de manera amable.

La mujer sonríe gentilmente y continúa. –Como decía, no sé como llego Nike-chan a este pueblo, incluso cuando se lo pregunte, ella no sabía cómo; la encontré en un callejón oscuro, estaba sentada en una esquina, traía un vestido muy hermoso, parecía elegante, supe que no era una aldeana normal, pero sus ropas estaban desgastadas y sucias, estaba realmente mal, cuando la vi, pensé que la habían atacado, o algo, le hablaba pero no reaccionaba, estaba como ida, me preocupe mucho. –Dijo la mujer, mientras los tres hombres estaban molestos y se sentían culpables ante todo lo que contaba.

-La lleve a mi casa, y le empecé a preguntar por su vida, dijo que tenía familia y que vivían muy lejos en una isla, además le pregunte porque había venido a un pueblo tan pequeño, y ella dijo que estaba huyendo.

-Huyendo?! –Pregunta Kitora serio, mientras Livi se ponía tenso.

-Si dijo, que huía de su esposo! –Dijo la mujer.

-Porque huiría Nike de ti?! –Pregunta Kitora fríamente a Livi; Livi solo ignora la mirada gélida de Kitora y le pide a la mujer que continúe.

-Le pregunte porque, pero dijo que no sabía la razón, que la sabia antes, pero que ya no sabía porque, era muy extraña, al verla así, lo primero que pensé era que había sufrido mucho y era por eso que su personalidad fuera así.

-Como que su personalidad?! Como actuaba Nike-chan?! –Pregunta curioso Bard, mientras Livi mira a la mujer seriamente como insistiéndole con la mirada que continúe, por algún motivo no podía hablar libremente, ya que sentía la culpa invadirlo, al saber que Nike había sufrido tanto, y que en parte debió haber ayudado a eso, al tenerla tanto tiempo encerrada.

-Pues, su personalidad era muy seria, y bastante racional, siempre estaba en silencio y solo hablaba cuando le preguntaba algo y casi siempre contestaba de manera rápida y directa, nunca sonreía, parecía tener un porte intelectual y elegante! –Dice con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos la mujer, sin darse cuenta que los tres hombres la miraban completamente sorprendidos ante lo que les había dicho.

-Livi, estás segura, de que Nike-chan, estuvo con esta señora?! –Pregunta Bard, en un susurro cerca del oído de Livi.

-Creo que esta mujer a enloquecido! –Habla Kitora, sin moverse pero en voz baja, mientras los dos hombres asentían levemente; pero no se habían dado cuenta que la mujer escucho todo y se estaba molestando, en ese momento se paró de su lugar llamando la atención de los tres hombres, se dirigió a una puerta que era un guardarropas, de ahí saco un vestido que estaba colgado, y se lo mostro a Livi.

-Este es el vestido, con el que llego Nike, ven que digo la verdad. –Dijo ella molesta, los dos hombres se disculparon, pero Livi estaba atento a el vestido que tenía en sus manos, lo acaricio levemente como si la tocara a ella, recordando que con esas ropas la había visto la última vez.

-Continúe por favor. –Le pide Livi a la mujer.

-Pues como dije esa era su actitud, pero conforme pasaron los días, ella se veía más pensativa y cuando le preguntaba que pensaba o sentía, siempre decía que no sabía, y que ella no sentía nada, al principio parecía ser verdad, era como un cuerpo que se mueve pero sin vida, no parecía ver la diferencia entre las cosas, ni lo bueno, ni lo malo, ni siquiera la diferencia o el significado de los sentimientos. –Todos estaba muy sorprendidos ante lo que decía ella, en especial Livi, que no podía ni siquiera imaginar a Nike de esa forma, le causaba mucha tristeza.

-Yo la destruí. –Dice el casi en un susurro, pero ganando la atención de todos, en especial de la mujer, que sonrió al saber que el amor de él hacia ella era demasiado grande.

La mujer continuo hablando con una sonrisa gentil, mientras recordaba a Nike. –Conforme pasaba el tiempo, ella parecía perderse en los pensamientos, pude deducir que ella extrañaba mucho a alguien. –Sonríe ella, mientras gana la atención de Livi, que la miro esperanzado.

-Al analizar ella sus sentimientos, y claro con un poco de mi ayuda, pudo entender, que lo que en verdad sentía era una gran añoranza hacia una persona; después de que me tuviera más confianza, ella me conto todo.

-Todo?! –Pregunta Livi intrigado.

-Sí, aunque me lo conto como si me contara la historia de otra persona, pero era obvio que se refería a ella; me dijo como se conocieron, como se habían enamorado, que perdió la memoria, y que después se sentía muy culpable al haberse dejado manipular, y por ultimo como recordó todo. –Concluyo la mujer, mientras todos se quedaron impactados.

-Recordó todo?! Es eso cierto!? –Pregunta Livi, desesperado.

-Sí, ella me dijo, que se entero de todo, la última vez que lo vio a usted.

Livi, estaba sorprendido pero a la vez molesto. –Pero porque se fue, si ya lo había recordado todo!

-Ella dijo, que aunque hubiera recordado todo, seguía bajo el efecto una manipulación, y temía que esos sentimientos fueran contaminados y cambiados por otros y al final podría terminar atacándolo. –Livi guardo silencio, pensando que la escusa de Nike era buena, pero eso no le quitaba la molestia que sentía porque ella no hubiera confiado en el, pero más que molestarse con ella, estaba molesto con el ser que había iniciado todo eso.

-Dijo que por eso durmió sus sentimientos! –Dijo Alora, llamando nuevamente la atención de todos.

-A que se refiere con dormir sus sentimientos?! –Pregunta Bard.

-No sé bien, a lo que se refería, solo sé que eso dijo, que había dormido todo lo que era y todo lo que sentía! Y solo quedo un cuerpo vacio sin sentimientos y emociones, dijo que ella no era la misma de antes y que prácticamente estaba hablando con una nueva Nike.

Todos se quedaron mudos, a Livi empezó a invadirle el miedo, miedo de pensar que Nike nunca volvería a ser como antes, su Nike.

-Eso es muy peligroso! –Comento Kitora, y todos lo miraron interrogantes. –He oído de personas en el ducado, con cualidades, que por tragedias o sufrimientos terribles que han pasado decidieron apagar sus emociones, y nunca más volvieron a la normalidad.

-Porque no pudieron regresar a la normalidad?! –Pregunta Bard.

-Porque no les importaba hacerlo, no sentían nada, por ende no les importaba como estaban, solo vagaban por ahí, la mayoría se fue, se alejaban de todos y de todo y por alguna razón buscaban la soledad. –Decía Kitora preocupado.

-Como pueden hacer eso?! –Pregunta esta vez la mujer curiosa.

Entre las cualidades de algunas personas del ducado, están las de el control mental, esa es la forma en la que pueden desconectarse del mundo, entran como en un proceso de meditación en donde a voluntad propia renuncian a todo lo que son, y deja de importarles las cosas! Por más que hayan querido a alguien, incluso si fuera su propia madre, no sentirían nada por ellos! Porque no identifican los sentimientos!; pero a decir verdad, no muchas personas entran en ese trance, y las pocas personas que lo han hecho, no eran elegidos, solo tenían cualidades promedio.

-Hay alguna forma de revertirlo?! –Pregunta por fin Livi, que estaba preocupado.

-No lo sé! Nuca he oído que algunos de ellos haya vuelto en sí. –Responde Kitora, Livi se toma la cabeza con ambas manos, no pudiendo contener la impotencia que sentía ante todo lo que había contado Kitora.

-Si hay vuelta atrás! –Dice la mujer con una sonrisa, en ese momento todos la miraron.

-Vaya, sabía que Nike era especial, pero nunca imagine todo esto! –Dice ella sonriendo. –Pues, para que lo sepan, ella había aceptado volver! –Livi la miro sorprendido y esperanzado. –Si ella acepto sus sentimientos, y prometió volver con la persona que mas amaba, pero en ese momento llego esa mujer que se llevo a Nike.

Livi recupero las esperanzas con todo lo que conto la mujer, y se paró de manera brusca. –Debemos irnos, Nike me espera! –Dice el.

-Esperen! Déjenme acompañarlos por favor! –Pide la mujer.

-No creo que sea apropiado, es un viaje muy peligroso. –Le dice Bard.

-No seré una molestia, puedo ser de utilidad, conozco bien esta área y las que están alrededor de este pueblo, podría ayudar, por favor! –Pide la mujer casi en suplica.

-Puede acompañarnos! –Dictamino Livi, a lo que la mujer agradeció.

…*********….

-Estas lista, para hablar de cómo mataremos a el rey?! –Pregunta maliciosamente.

-Estoy lista! –Responde.

CONTINUARA… Gracias a todas y todos los que leen! Respondiendo a un comentario, lastimosamente ya va terminar este fic (Pro no desesperen, aun faltan varios capítulos, pero a lo que me refiero es que ya está en su etapa final, yo calcularía tal vez no más de diez, bueno les hire avisando conforme sienta que ya falta poquitito!) y preguntaron si haría otro de soredemo o de otro anime, y si estoy planeando hacer otro, pensaba en uno de la serie INUYASHA (que continuara a este, osea lo hare al finalizar este), pero no dejare a soredemo tan fácil, me tomare un breve descanso, pero estoy convencida de que quiero hacer otro fic de soredemo, los que me sigan, les invito anticipadamente a fijarse entre mis obras de aquí a un tiempo, ahí verán mi siguiente fic de soredemo, pero ojo, recién lo subiré yo creo que a unos dos meses o tres de que termine este, necesito reunir ideas e inspiración para comenzar uno nuevo o tal vez una continuación a este uno nunca sabe, ya veré.

Además he pensado mucho, acerca de regalarles más de un capitulo extra (como lo sugirió una de ustedes), y como a lo largo de este tiempo que ha durado este fic, las he tenido a ustedes apoyándome, cosa que agradezco enormemente, pues les regalare en vez de uno, dos caps. Extra. El ultimo será el sorteado, pero este será uno que no será decidido por mayoría de reviews, o preguntas, si no que será elegido por mi!.

No piensen mal antes de tiempo, a lo que me refiero es que me gustaría oír sus propuestas de caps, extras de todas las que quieran participar, incluso si son personas nuevas (chicas os, anímense a dejar un review con su propuesta), después de ver todas las propuestas yo escogeré una.

No vayan a pensar que es injusto, porfa. Me gustaría ser parte de esa decisión también, aunque sea de un solo cap extra, antes de que termine este fic.

Pues aquí va la fecha límite para las propuestas; Hoy 06/03/16 estoy colgando este cap (Tarde, lose; me retrase un día), y espero sus propuestas hasta el 12/03/16; ósea el sábado. Espero que sean propuestas interesantes! y espero que envíen varias personas (gotita en la cabeza!) si no, se imaginan?! Tendría que escoger entre digamos que hipotéticamente me llega solo una propuesta! No habría nada que escoger! Jejeje.

POSDATA. Para los que no saben, acostumbro subir un capitulo nuevo cada sábado, y así seguirá siendo con todos los futuros fics que quiera subir.

Una cosa más, si no me llegan mínimo tres propuestas, quedara cancelado este capítulo extra, no es por mala, si no que no tendría sentido si no son varios, no habría de donde escoger.


	36. Chapter 36

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 33**

Ursula caminaba por los pasillos, recordando la última reunión que había tenido hace unos días con Klauss, y lo que le dijo la había dejado realmente descolocada, no sabía que pensar en ese momento.

FLASH BACK

-Estas lista, para hablar de cómo mataremos a el rey?! –Pregunta maliciosamente.

-Estoy lista! –Responde.

Klauss sonríe. –Vaya, te ves más decidida de lo que yo esperaba.

Ursula lo mira con ira y le contesta con rabia. –No estoy aquí soportando tu actitud lunática por nada! al menos cumpliré mi propósito!

-Entonces espero tu compromiso con esta misión! Pero antes de darte más detalles acerca del plan que he pensado, debo preguntar una duda extraña que me nace. –Deja de sonreír para mirarla de manera sospechosa e imponente.

Ursula empieza a sentir un poco de pánico, ante la mirada penetrante que le estaba dando Klauss. – Cual es?! –Pregunta algo temerosa.

-E notado que nuestra adorable princesita se comporta de manera extraña, no lo crees?! –Pregunta el mirándola detalladamente, ya que a además de ser una persona sin escrúpulos una de las características de él era ser bastante perspicaz y sentía que Nike le ocultaba algo, y antes de confiar completamente en ella, debía investigar sobre el asunto.

Ursula, se quedo estática, sin saber qué hacer, pero sentía que no debía revelar lo que había visto esa ves que se llevaron a Nike, sabía que si él se enterara que su plan de tanto tiempo había fallado tan fácilmente le haría la vida imposible a todo mundo y no estaba segura de sentirse segura a lado de él, a pesar de ser orgullosa, ese hombre le causaba un temor terrible, y también no quería cargar en su conciencia la muerte de Nike si ese hombre se entera de que ella ya no es de utilidad como se supuso en el plan original, ella mismo se juro que la única muerte que se llevaría tras si sería la de Livius, que había destruido su vida.

-Qué clase de comportamiento?! Yo no noto nada raro! –Contesto ella.

-En serio?! Será que imagino todo?! –Sonreía de manera irónica. –Cuando la veo, puedo ver odio en su mirada! Y no necesariamente para el rey! Y a ti, no te ve de la manera más dulce tampoco! –Se ríe, el.

-Ella esta perturbada por la ira que siente hacia el rey! Solo es cuestión de que cumpla con su supuesta venganza y volverá a ser la de antes! –Sentencia ella. Klauus la mira como escrudiñando su comportamiento, pero decide creer aunque sea solo por el momento.

-Está bien! Confiare en la princesita, por ahora! –Dice el. –Ahora pasemos al plan, se me ocurrió algo realmente interesante, será muy divertido! –Se ríe el.

-De que se trata!? –Pregunta Ursula.

-Se que el rey ha estado persiguiendo a la princesa Nike, según los espías que mande el estaba muy cerca de aquí, a unos poblados de distancia! –Dice el, mientras Ursula se queda sorprendida al saber que, el ya sabía que el rey se encontraba por esos lares.

-Pero temo, que he perdido el rastro! No entiendo como desaparecieron por completo! Pero eso no importa ya! Lo que necesitamos en estos momentos, es que él se olvide de su princesa, que quede destruido a raíz de eso, y que se marche de vuelta al reino del sol, esperaremos un tiempo, e invadiremos el reino del sol con ayuda de la princesa y su asombroso poder! Derrocare al rey! –Sonríe el.

-Eso es imposible! –Contesta Ursula.

-A que te refieres?! –Pregunta el con burla.

-El rey Livius, nunca desistiría de buscar a Nike! –Le dice ella segura de sí.

-Claro que desistirá, cuando vea su cuerpo muerto, casualmente tirado en la vereda de uno de los caminos, si no se la topa, de seguro que se correrá el rumor, y al pensar que puede ser ella correrá a verla y ahí se dará cuenta! –Sentencia el con una sonrisa malvada, mientras Ursula se queda anonadada.

-Mu-muerta?! A que te refieres!? Qué pasa con el plan original! –Pregunta ella molesta pero a la vez asustada.

Klauss se ríe a carcajadas al ver la cara de desconcierto de Ursula. –Te darás cuenta ahora! –Le dice. –Tráiganla! –Dice en vos más alta, mirando en dirección a unas puertas que daba a lado del despacho.

Se abren las puertas despacio y de ahí salen dos hombres que están prácticamente arrastrando a lo que parece ser una mujer que trae puesta una capucha, la jalan hasta casi el centro de la habitación y la dejan caer en el piso.

La joven, deja escapar unos quejidos leves y sin levantar su cabeza, se mueve poco a poco removiendo la capucha dejando escapar sus largos cabellos anaranjados.

-NIKE! –Dice sorprendida Ursula, al verla ahí tirada, corre rápidamente para ayudarla a levantarse, mientras Klauus se ríe estrepitosamente.

-Nike! Estas bien!? –Pregunta preocupada, mientras la sostiene de los hombros, pero sin levantarla. –Que le hiciste!? –Pregunta Ursula con odio, pero Klauss solo se ríe.

Ursula se molesta mas por la reacción tan lunática que estaba teniendo él, y queriendo salir de allí con Nike, decide ayudarla a levantarse, pero cuando la ayuda, se queda impactada.

-Quien eres tú!? –Pregunta impactada Ursula; mientras la joven solo llora, sin decir una palabra, tenía algunos moretones en el rostro, pero los más graves eran en los brazos y el cuello.

-Quien es ella?! –Le pregunta Ursula a Klauss, que para de reír para mirarla con su típica sonrisa burlesca.

-No es sorprendente?! Si no hubieras visto su rostro, no te hubieras enterado de que no era la princesa! –Se ríe nuevamente.

-A que estás jugando Klauus! –Le exige Ursula. –Que es lo que pretendes?!

-Es parte del plan querida! Me costó mucho encontrar alguien con el mismo color de cabello que la princesa, además que tenga la contextura de su cuerpo; pero la encontré, si la ves de espaldas, podrías pensar que es la princesa, solo si le vieras el rostro te darías cuenta de que no es ella! –Dice el.

-Y que, piensas mostrarle solo la espalda de esta muchacha a el rey!? –Pregunta irónica Ursula.

-En realidad, eso es lo que planeaba, contesta el! Esta mujer suplantara a la princesa! Pero muerta! Y por su rostro no se preocupe Ursula-sama! Yo me encargare de que nadie pueda reconocerla! –Dice el con una sonrisa, mientras se oye el llanto más fuerte de la mujer que aun se encontraba en el piso, desesperada.

Ursula sentía nauseas, ante ese plan tan despiadado que se le había ocurrido a Klaus, sentía repudio hacia él. –Usted es un monstruo. –Le dice con todo el asco posible, el solo se ríe, y ordena que se lleven a la mujer nuevamente.

-No soy un monstruo, todo lo que hago es por el bien de todos, incluyéndola a usted, o es que acaso no quiere vengarse de el rey bastardo?!

-Claro que quiero hacerlo, pero no me atrevería a sacrificar la vida de las demás personas para conseguirlo! –Contesta Ursula.

-En serio no se atrevería?! Usted está completamente segura, de que por verlo sufrir, no se atrevería a aunque sea llevar una muerte en su conciencia?! –Pregunta este, como si tratara de incitarla.

Ursula se quedo pensativa por un momento, y lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente fue Nike, estaría acaso dispuesta a matarla solo por verlo destruido a él!? Sería capaz de hacerlo!? - ¨(Nike fue la única persona que considere aunque sea un poco mi amiga, pero por su amistad no renunciaría a mi venganza! Pero matarla?! Eso era diferente, podría sacrificar a una persona que no tiene culpa de nada, para destruir a otra?!)¨ -Todo eso pasaba por la mente de Ursula, se estaba debatiendo internamente, y cuando estaba a punto de contestar con una negativa, paso por su mente el recuerdo de su familia muriendo a manos del ser que mas detestaba, recordó el dolor de la perdida, de la impotencia de no poder haberlos salvados, de no poder haberlo aniquilado en ese momento, todo por culpa de él, recordó aquel juramento que hizo cuando fue despojada de todo, y la venganza que corría por sus venas como si ya nada volviera a ser importante en su vida nunca más; entonces tomo la decisión.

-Tiene razón! Puedo hacerlo! Puedo sacrificar la vida de un inocente, solo por ver el rostro lleno de dolor de esa persona! No me importa si debo deshacerme de la última gota de conciencia que me queda, yo ya no soy un ser humano! PUEDO HASTA MATARLA A ELLA! NO ME IMPORTA! –Dice perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bravo! Al fin ha despertado lo que tanto ansiaba ver! Esa desesperación, que tratabas de disimular! Te felicito, ante mis ojos, has mostrado tu verdadera esencia! –Aplaude Klauss, ante la mirada desorbitada por la presión de Ursula.

-Cuando comenzara todo el plan?! –Pregunta ella, esta vez más decidida.

-No sé donde están en estos momentos, pero dejaremos que la busquen por unos días más; pero antes de eso necesito que me consigas algo muy importante. –Sonríe el.

-Qué es?! –Pregunta Ursula.

-Una prueba de que el cuerpo que dejaremos tirado sea la princesa. –Dice el.

-No es suficiente con el parecido?! –Pregunta ella.

-No, debe ser una prueba que cerciore que ella es la verdadera. Y pensé en los llamativos pendientes que cuelgan en los oídos de la princesita. –Comenta el. –Por lo que he investigado, esos pendientes, solo los usan las personas especiales en el país de origen de ella; así que necesito que me los traigas! –Exige el.

-Está bien. –Contesta ella.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

En ese momento se dirigía a la habitación de Nike con una pequeña caja en sus manos, se encontró a un guardia fuera de la puerta, que le dio una reverencia y le abrió la puerta, y antes de que esta entrara, le dijo suavemente que toque una vez para cuando quiera salir, ella asintió sin comprender bien y entro.

-Nike?! –Pregunta Ursula entrando a la habitación.

-Aquí estoy. –Contesta Nike, que estaba sentada cerca del barandal de la ventana.

-Hola! –Le sonríe Ursula. –Así que te trasladaron a otra habitación?! Recuerdo que ese idiota de Klauss te había dejado en una habitación oscura y fría, pero al fin te pusieron mas cómoda! –Le dice Ursula con una sonrisa.

-Si tu lo dices! –Contesta Nike de manera fría. –A esto yo no le llamo comodidad! Si no encierro!

Ursula mira más detalladamente el lugar, y se da cuenta que las ventanas tenia fuertes barrotes. –No es solo eso! –Contesta Nike, que ve como Ursula observa cuidadosamente la habitación. –Si no te has dado cuenta aun, la puerta solo se puede abrir por afuera. –Dice Nike, mirando en dirección a la puerta, que solo tenía una chapa para una llave, pero no tenía ninguna manivela para abrirla.

-Klauss nunca cambiara! –Dice Ursula con una sonrisa incomoda sin saber más que decir, además que el comportamiento frio de Nike la descolocaba cada vez que la veía.

-A que has venido?! –Pregunta Nike, mirándola seriamente.

-Pues te traje un regalo! –Le dice sonriendo y acercándose a ella, entregándole una pequeña caja en sus manos.

Nike no lo piensa demasiado y lo abre, y ve unos pendientes al parecer muy costosos. –Gracias. –Contesta Nike, cerrando la caja y dejándola a un lado.

-No te los probaras!? –Pregunta Ursula nerviosa.

-Son muy lujosas, no se verían adecuadas en este momento. –Contesta de manera fría.

-Vamos, déjame ver cómo te quedan! –Le pide Ursula, acercando su mano a los oídos de Nike para quitarle sus pendientes.

-No me toques! –Le dice Nike sin levantar la vos, pero con una aura oscura.

Ursula se alerta un poco ante esa reacción, pero no puede no cumplir con la misión que le encargo Klauss. –Vamos Nike, hazlo por mí! O porque no quieres quitarte esos aros!? –Pregunta Ursula, tratando de convencer a Nike, mientras remueve su cabello, para verlos mejor. –Son cuatro pendientes?! –Pregunta Ursula, al ver dos pendientes por cada oído.

-Porque te sorprendes?! –Pregunta Nike.

-No por nada, es que la última vez que te vi, solo llevabas una en cada oído. –Contesta Ursula, pero la verdad le dio curiosidad saber porque Nike llevaba más de dos, y pensaba si debía decírselo a Klauss.

Ahora déjame, quitarte estos sí. –Le dice Ursula intentando quitárselos, pero Nike con su mano la aparto bruscamente, evitando así que Ursula la tocara, Ursula solo se quedo inmóvil por un rato, y antes de enfadarse decidió sonreír lo mas apenada que pudiera parecer, y se disculpo y salió de ahí, aparentando sentirse muy mal.

Nike, miro atentamente todo el acto de Ursula, y no pudo evitar recordar brevemente, a la muchacha de cabellos plateados que había conocido hace tiempo, ella ya no era la misma, pensó, esa que había considerado su amiga había cambiado, poco a poco se había vuelto diferente, será que podría cambiar algún día!?; pero lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que ellos querían sus pendientes, y eso no podía permitirlo, podría descontrolarse, y causar un enorme daño, sabía que hasta con un pequeño cambio de humor, podría hacerse presente su poder si se quitaba los pendientes. Nadie estaría a salvo si eso ocurriera, y ella no tenía la confianza suficiente para creer que podría controlar sus poderes al máximo si son liberados.

…*********…..

Ursula había salido, de la habitación de Nike, y tenía una rabia contenida, cada vez olvidaba mas, que ella alguna vez fue amiga suya, y crecía la rabia que sentía, ahora no podía evitar pensar que Nike estaba ligada por siempre a Livi, entonces lastimarla a ella sería como lastimarlo a él, así que la visión buena que tenia de Nike, se empezaba a tergiversar con la visión mala que ella tenía de Livi; estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que noto algo extraño.

-Oiga! Quien es usted?! Nunca la he visto por aquí! –Pregunta Ursula mirando a la mujer delante de ella.

-Soy una nueva sirvienta mi señora. –Contesta un poco sorprendida la mujer.

-Nueva sirvienta?! No te he visto nunca acá, pero aun así tu cara me es familiar! –Le dice Ursula dudosa.

-Eso, dicen muchas personas mi señora, es que mi cara es muy común. –Se ríe levemente mientras se inclina en una reverencia la mujer. Ursula la mira un poco desconfiada pero deja de tomarle importancia, para seguir su camino.

La sirvienta, se acerca a las puertas de la habitación de Nike, pero el guardia la detiene y la mira desconfiadamente.

-Vine a ordenar la habitación de la señorita. –Dice con una sonrisa gentil, el guardia la ve relajada, y la deja entrar, diciéndole que toque si quiere salir, la mujer asiente y entra.

Nike estaba concentrada en el paisaje, últimamente debía tomarse muchas horas de meditación consigo misma para relajar su espíritu, y dormir su esencia, y así poder continuar con esa apariencia fría.

-Nike! –Le habla la mujer.

Nike reacciona inmediatamente, y al ver a quien está para delante de ella, no puede evitar sorprenderse, y dejar su postura relajada y fría que tenia normalmente.

-Que haces aquí?!

CONTINUARA… hola! Pues parece que no les llamo la atención a muchos lo de las propuestas para el capitulo extra, solo recibí dos propuestas, y un pedido para otro fic, y yo dije que debían ser mínimo dos, estoy dudando de si dar un poco más de tiempo o dejarlo así no más.

Les cuento, que a sugerencia de una de ustedes que me pidió si podía hacer un fic de soredemo ambientado en el mundo actual, me hizo pensar que puedo hacerlo, la verdad ya lo había pensado antes, pero no quería… pero ahora lo pensé mejor, así que saliendo al patio trasero de mi casa, donde tenemos un jardín amplio y muchos árboles (ahí es donde voy a inspirarme !) pensé, y pensé, y de pronto se me ocurrió como empezar un fic de soredemo y me puse a escribir sin pensar demasiado, y taran! De pronto hay un primer capítulo 1 de soredemo sekai, hasta ya tiene título, pero todavía estoy abierta a darle cambios. Supongo que lo iré desarrollando poco a poco y cuando termine este, publicare ese nuevo, voy a ver si recibo buenos comentarios del otro y si es así, lo publicare constantemente, pero si no, creo que lo dejare no más.


	37. Chapter 37

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 34**

1 DÍA ATRÁS.

-Que tal este plan, podemos incendiar el lugar, y cuando todos salgan despavoridos aprovechamos y sacamos a Nike entre la confusión nadie va poder evitarlo! Que les parece?! –Dice Bard, con seguridad en que su plan es el mejor.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que algo le pasó a Nike, además ni siquiera sabemos cuál es su ubicación exacta. –Dice Livi negándose rotundamente. –Realmente Bard, pensé que tendrías más imaginación. –Se burla él.

-Mira quién habla! Tú fuiste al que se le ocurrió el brillante plan de: ¨fácil, solo vamos a invadir el lugar, y yo me llevare a Nike de ahí, aunque sea a la fuerza y cualquiera que se atraviese por mi camino sufrirá mi ira!¨; no crees que tu plan es peor! –Le recrimina Bard, mientras Livi lo mira resentido.

-Eso era solo una broma! No pensaba que ese fuera el plan! –Le contesta Livi.

-Déjense de peleas, lo importante aquí, es averiguar en qué parte de ese palacete se encuentra Nike. –Interrumpe Kitora.

-Yo tengo una idea! –Habla Alora, que había estado oyendo los absurdos planes de esos tres hombres sin animarse a interrumpirlos.

Todos la miran atentos. –Pues, como no sabemos dónde se encuentra Nike, se me ocurrió que primero hay que estudiar el lugar, necesitamos un infiltrado! –Dice Alora, esperando atenta la respuesta de ellos.

-Es una excelente idea. –Dice Livi. –Pero tiene que ser una persona de confianza.

-Yo me ofrezco! –Dice Alora.

-Es muy peligroso. –Le dice Livi.

-Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme! –Contesta con convicción.

-Está bien, entonces pongamos en marcha el plan, no podemos dejar que nos descubran. –Sonríe Livi.

…******…

AHORA

-Que haces aquí?! –Pregunta Nike seria, pero escondiendo su preocupación.

-Nike! Estaba muy preocupada por ti! –Dice la mujer, corriendo a abrazar a Nike.

Nike se queda quieta un momento asimilando todo, pero luego corresponde al abrazo. -Ahora si dime qué haces aquí?! Es peligroso! –Le dice, desasiendo el abrazo

-Lo siento! Vinimos por ti! –Le dice emocionada la mujer.

-Vinieron?! Quienes?! –Pregunta asustada Nike.

-Tú esposo, claro, también esta su tío Bard-sama y tu primo Kitora-sama. –Comenta Alora emocionada esperando que esa noticia alegre a Nike, pero Nike no dijo nada. –Nike, está todo bien?! No estás feliz, el ha venido por ti! Es un gran chico! –Le dice ella sonriéndole.

Nike estaba más descolocada cada que Alora seguía hablando. –Diles que se vayan! –Dice, dándole la espalda a Alora, y caminando alejada de ella.

-Qué?! Porque?! –Pregunta preocupada Alora.

-Si lo veo, no creo, no creo poder contenerme! –Dice Nike, y aunque estaba de espaldas Alora pudo oír su voz quebrada, instintivamente camino rápidamente y volteo a Nike, y la vio derramar lagrimas sin poder contenerlas, respiraba agitadamente y se repetía así misma ¨relájate, relájate, relájate¨, pero cada vez que emitía palabra sus labios temblaban como si de ellos en vez de querer salir la palabra relate, quisieran salir alaridos.

Alora no supo que mas hacer que darle un abrazo tratando de confortarla, cosa que pareció surtir efecto ya que sentía como la respiración comenzaba a calmarse. –Ya estas mejor?! –Pregunta esta.

-Sí, gracias. –Contesta Nike.

-Ahora mírame! –Le dice Alora con un tono más autoritario. –En serio no quieres verlo?! , No sabes lo mucho que ha sufrido ese pobre muchacho, buscándote, se culpaba todo el tiempo, y nunca en mi vida había visto a un hombre llorar tanto como él! Es orgulloso, e imponente, pero esas lagrimas solo mostraron cuan desesperado esta por no tenerte a su lado! No creer que ha sido suficiente dolor!? –Pregunta de manera seria.

Nike solo agacha la cabeza, dando una leve afirmación. -Bien, ahora que se de tu ubicación, debo ir a informarles! –Dice Alora, levantándose.

-Espera! Sé que Livi ha sufrido demasiado! Y lo siento! Pero temo por el! Que es lo que está planeando?! –Pregunta Nike.

-Su objetivo primordial, es sacarte de aquí! Luego mandara una tropa imperial aquí! –Concluye Alora.

-Espera! Creo que no hay tiempo que perder, hay que atacar lo más rápido posible! –Dice Nike preocupada.

-Porque? –Pregunta Alora.

-Yo estoy aquí, como una invitada! –Responde Nike.

-Invitada?! –Pregunta asombrada Alora.

-Sí, bueno, más o menos; una invitada que no puede salir muy lejos a su voluntad. –Contesta Nike. –Pero si he podido observar algo; en uno de los paseos dentro de este palacete, me puse a investigar, y hay unos túneles enormes debajo de esta casa, haya abajo hay muchos artefactos militares, entre ellos explosivos, parece que están preparando una rebelión, no parece ser demasiado, pero aun así creo que podría ser una emboscada y va directo al palacio en la ciudad principal! –Contesta Nike.

-Como sabes que se dirigen hacia haya?! –Pregunta desconcertada la mujer.

-Vi un mapa, en el despacho de ese hombre! Hay esta tachado con una cruz la ciudad imperial! Además de la estrategia que utilizaran para llegar haya!–Finaliza Nike.

-Debo informar de todo esto a su majestad! –Contesta Alora.

-Si debes decírselo! Es de urgencia, di que pida refuerzos, hay una tropa de hombres que tiene esa persona a su mando, y creo que ellos serán los encargados de la emboscada.

-Pero, espera un momento, aun no sabemos porque ese hombre te tiene aquí?! Que es lo que se propone?! –Pregunta Alora.

-Cierto, lo olvidaba! –Contesta Nike.

…..************…..

Esa misma tarde, en la habitación de Nike volvió a aparecer Ursula.

-Que ocurre?! –Pregunta Nike mirándola seria.

-Vine a que me des tus pendientes! –Le dice Ursula con una mirada retadora.

-Vaya, esta vez demuestras tus verdaderas intenciones, lo hubieras hecho desde el principio! –Le dice Nike parándose delante de ella.

-Entonces lo harás?! –Pregunta Ursula.

-No puedo! Y no quiero! –Le contesta Nike.

-No tienes otra opción! –Contrarresta Ursula.

-Porque no?! –Pregunta molesta Nike.

-Porque yo sé, que tu recuerdas todo, y solo estas fingiendo! –Contesta Ursula.

-Ya lo suponía. –Contesta Nike sin inmutarse.

-Pero Klauss no lo sabe! Tú qué crees que pasaría si se entera!? –Dice Ursula con una sonrisa irónica.

Nike la mira fijamente sin perder la compostura, pero internamente estaba muy molesta. –Entonces, quieres decir que si te doy mis pendientes, no le dirás nada a Klauss?! –Pregunta Nike.

-Así es. –Responde Ursula.

-Porque?! –Pregunta Nike.

-En primer lugar, Klauss quiere tus pendientes, no preguntes para que! Tú te niegas a dármelos y el sospechara de que nuestra relación no es muy buena como debería! Si el empieza a sospechar no descansara hasta enterarse de la verdad! Si lo hace, no dudes en que ya no le serás útil para sus planes y te matara el mismo; en segundo lugar, tu eres importante para mí! Y no es por nuestra vieja amistad! Si no que te necesito para atraer a Livi a su muerte y si no logro matarlo, al menos te necesito cerca, para aunque sea con mi último aliento matarte a ti y dejarlo en una agonía infinita a él! –Confiesa Ursula con la respiración agitada.

Nike solo la observa detenidamente. –Me das lástima! –Le dice, quitándose sus pendientes y lanzándoselos a Ursula, para luego darse vuelta hacia la ventana dándole la espalda, Ursula solo la mira por un instante y se marcha rápidamente.

Nike que parecía tan calmada, tenía las manos echas puños y la mandíbula bien cerrada mientras hacía presión en esta, y trataba de relajar su respiración, cerrando los ojos como lo hacía cada que entraba en una sesión de auto hipnosis.

….***************….

2 DIAS DESPUES

-Klauss-sama! Tenemos serios problemas! –Grita un soldado, entrando repentinamente al despacho de Klauss.

-Como te atreves a interrumpir de esa manera! –Le dice Klauss con una mirada fría.

-Perdóneme mi señor! –Se reverencia rápidamente el hombre.

-Ya dime que es lo que ocurre! –Pregunta Klauss.

-Los puntos en donde se encontraban las tropas secretas han sido invadidas! –Responde asustado el hombre.

-QUE DICES?! POR QUIEN! –Pregunta furiosos Klauss.

-Es la tropa imperial! –Responde temeroso.

-QUE! COMO QUE LA TROPA IMPERIAL! ERAN LUGARES SECRETOS! NO PUDIERON HAVERSE ENTERADO DE DONDE ESTABAN! –Grita Klauss. –A NO SER!

El hombre solo mira a Klauss temeroso, mientras que este pensaba muy seriamente con un rostro enardecido lleno de ira.

-HAY UN ESPIA DENTRO DE ESTA CASA! LOS UNICOS PLANOS DE DONDE ESTABAN LAS TROPAS ESTAN EN ESTA CASA! –Dice Klauss con la mirada sombría, mientras sale de su despacho, y todos los sirvientes de la casa se alejan por temor, camina por los largos pasillos, hasta detenerse en una puerta.

-ABRE! –Dice con una voz terriblemente molesta, rápidamente abren la puerta.

Klauss sin pensarlo demasiado entra y cierra la puerta de golpe, llamando la atención de la persona dentro de esa habitación.

-FUISTE TU CIERTO! –Dice el, furioso, mientras de un andar rápido se acerca a la persona y de una fuerte bofetada la tumba, y la levanta de un tirón y la vuelve a abofetear. –LO ADMITIRAS PRINCESITA!? O NESECITAS OTRO TIPO DE INCENTIVO?! –Pregunta el, con odio en su mirada.

….***********….

El cielo empezó a tornarse de un gris sombrío, y todo el reino del sol, podía ver esa escena tan asombrosa y temerosa al mismo tiempo, nadie nunca había visto tantas nubes negras, y un ambiente tan frio, pesado y sombrío, que podía verse en todos los confines de todos los poblados del reino.

–Nike! Que te hicieron para provocar tu ira?! –Se preguntaba ella misma, mientras veía el cielo tormentoso, desde uno de los ventanales del palacio.

…..*************…..

-Livi! Que está ocurriendo?! –Pregunta Bard, al mirar el cielo y sentir el fuerte viento helado. –Nunca ha hecho tanto frio en el reino del sol!

-No sé, que está pasando! Pero tengo un mal presentimiento! –Contesta Livi, preocupado.

-Es Nike! –Responde Kitora; ambos hombres lo miran seriamente. –Ella debe estar sufriendo algún tipo de enojo o miedo, o algún dolor, no sabría decirlo, ya que es extraño que el poder de Nike provoque este frio tan penetrante.

-Me adelantare! –Dice Livi, galopando delante de ellos, a toda prisa.

-LIVI! ESPERA! –Le pide Bard, preocupado por su sobrino.

-Ustedes alcáncenme lo más rápido que puedan! –Pide Livi, mientras se pierde en la lejanía.

Bard, solo mira preocupado como se va perdiendo su sobrino, sin poder seguir su ritmo.

-Yo igual, quisiera ir, pero debemos acabar con esto de una vez por todas! Y guiar a la tropa! –Dice Kitora. –No creas que no me molesta, que él se adelante y vaya tras ella, que es la persona más importante en mi vida, pero yo sé que no soy la persona más importante para ella, por eso lo dejo ir solo, y la única ayuda que puedo brindarle de mi parte a ella, es dirigir esta tropa para acabar con la amenaza que es ese hombre para ella. –Dice Kitora, volteando a ver a la gran tropa imperial que lo seguía. –Pero tu persona importante, es tu sobrino cierto?! Así que ve! Yo me hare cargo de las tropas y llegare lo más pronto posible! –Termina de decir Kitora mirando en dirección por donde se fue Livi.

Bard lo mira sorprendido ante todo lo que acaba de decir Kitora y asiente brevemente, mientras empieza a galopar para darle alcance a Livi, pero antes de emprender carrera le dice. –Es cierto, Livi es parte muy importante de mi vida! Pero también existe una persona más! –Sonríe melancólicamente y se marcha dejando a Kitora algo intrigado.

…..************….

-Ya es hora?! –Pregunta seria.

-Sí, todo quedo como lo planee, solo falta que esa persona llegue! Y todo acabara! –Responde de manera fría.

-Gracias! –Le dice, con un tono más calmado.

-No me lo agradezcas! Es un pago! –Contesta aun de manera fría.

-Igual, gracias! –Continúa firme.

-No me interesa tener tu gratitud! –La ignora.

-Estarás bien?! –Pregunta, mirándola fijamente, ganando su atención.

-Si fuera tu, yo no me preocuparía por mí, sino por otra persona! –Contesta mirando hacia la puerta.

-A que te refieres!? –Pregunta.

CONTINUARA….. Hola, lamento el retraso! A duras penas hice este capítulo, no tenía la confianza para hacerlo, varias veces intente abrir la laptop y ni bien veía las teclas volvía a cerrarla! Era muy frustrante! Pero he aquí un capitulo hecho con toda la fuerza de voluntad acumulada de toda mi vida jejeje. Espero no lamentar haber publicado este capítulo, ya que no sé si es lo suficientemente bueno.

Espero sentirme con mejor ánimo, pero prometo no abandonar por nada este fic! lo juro! Además ya está en su etapa final, y al parecer va durar menos de lo que me imaginaba!

Bueno, voy agarrar una de sus propuestas para un cap. extra. No diré cual aun, porque no he decidido, pero tomare una de los dos sí o sí, y si quieren sugerir alguna temática para el fic extra, aun sigo abierta a escuchar alternativas, o al menos hasta que elija una.

Ya lo verán luego, e igual hare el sorteo, pero después. Gracias por todo!

Tienen alguna duda, sobre este capítulo?! O alguna pregunta?! Si es así, pregunten yo contestare en el siguiente. Pero algunas cosas, que no se explicaron aun, en este capítulo, se irán explicando en los próximos.


	38. Chapter 38

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 35**

Podía sentirse el viento helado entrar por las ventanas, rompiendo bruscamente todo a su paso, las personas dentro del palacio, se encontraban en pánico, y corrían despavoridas tratando de ocultarse en las habitaciones más cerradas del palacete, huyendo prácticamente de cualquier lugar por donde el peligroso viento entrara, pero muchos no tenían suerte y habían caído inconscientes al ser tocados por ese viento filoso, que les causaba heridas serias a todos. Nadie pudo notar como repentinamente el clima había cambiado de un día tranquilo y soleado a uno oscuro, como si el sol hubiera desaparecido en un solo segundo, para pasar a oscurecerse en un instante, mientras la calma del viento había sido suplantada por un aire brusco y peligroso. El cielo parecía haberse enfadado con todo mundo sin excepciones, porque grandes rayos empezaron a caer al poco tiempo, dejando ver una lluvia pesada y terriblemente fría, que obligo a los poblados cercanos al palacete entraran en un pánico terrible.

-"(Que está ocurriendo?! )"-Pensaba para sí misma Ursula, que veía como el palacete tan hermosamente construido estaba siendo completamente destruido y la gente corría a esconderse ante el miedo del sonido de los rayos que caían cerca del lugar. Rápidamente se dirigió al despacho de Klauss, pero cuando entro, solo pudo ver un montón de hojas volando en el aire por el fuerte viento que entraba por los ventanales, y cristales destruidos por todos lados, estuvo a punto de salir de ahí, pero algo le llamo la atención entre los escombros en una esquina de esa habitación. Al dirigirse allí, se llevo un enorme susto, al ver el cuerpo inerte de la que parecía ser Nike; Ursula, se cubrió la boca, tratando de evitar que un grito se le escapara por la sorpresa y la extraña sensación de sentimientos encontrados que la invadía repentinamente, trato de volver en sí, y agachándose muy despacio, hasta quedar cerca del cuerpo, acerco su mano temblorosa a la mano de la que yacía en el piso, ni bien la toco la retiro de un susto.

-Está muy fría! –Se dijo para sí. –Eres tu Nike?! –Se pregunto en voz alta, mirándola más detalladamente se dio cuenta de que traía puesto los pendientes. –Entonces, no eres tú! No sé si sentirme aliviada, o molesta! –Ursula, se paro, y tomando una de las cortinas que había quedado desgarrada por el fuerte viento, cubrió el cuerpo de la joven que yacía en el suelo, y saliendo rápidamente de ahí, fue en dirección a la habitación donde residía Nike.

Cuando llego a las puertas de su recamara, vio con sorpresa que ahí fue donde se había iniciado todo, podía verse todo destrozado alrededor de esa habitación, incluso las puertas que cerraban la habitación de Nike, estaban todas destruidas y el guardia que cuidaba de la entrada estaba inconsciente en el piso a varios metros lejos de ahí, como si algo hubiera explotado dentro de esa habitación, se asomo levemente.

-Nike?!

….***********….

FLASH BACK

-ABRE! –Dice con una voz terriblemente molesta, rápidamente abren la puerta.

Klauss sin pensarlo demasiado entra y cierra la puerta de golpe, llamando la atención de la persona dentro de esa habitación.

-FUISTE TU CIERTO! –Dice el, furioso, mientras de un andar rápido se acerca a la persona y de una fuerte bofetada la tumba, y la levanta de un tirón y la vuelve a abofetear. –LO ADMITIRAS PRINCESITA!? O NESECITAS OTRO TIPO DE INCENTIVO?! –Pregunta el, con odio en su mirada.

-Que mas podrías hacerme! Lastimaste a las personas más importantes en mi vida! Y me hiciste lastimarlos! –Dice ella con un tono furioso. –Pero es extraño! Mas que sentir odio hacia ti, siento lastima y asco! –Le dice con un tono burlón, mientras se limpia la ligera marca de sangre de los labios.

Klauss se enoja más de lo que ya estaba, y sin poder controlarse la toma bruscamente de los cabellos, provocando que ella suelte un pequeño quejido de dolor. –Crees que ya no puedo hacer más de lo que ya he hecho?! –Le pregunta con un tono furioso y enloquecido, mientras Nike puede sentir como la respiración de Klauss se empieza a tornar más agitada y el ceño de su rostro se tensa enormemente, y poco a poco se deja ver una sonrisa retorcida de su parte; en ese momento ella empezó a sentirse tensa, ya que nunca había visto esa clase de mirada de ninguna persona, trato de zafarse de su agarre, pero él la jalo más fuerte. Nike no lo pensó demasiado y estuvo a punto de conjurar el viento cortante, pero antes de que diga cualquier palabra él le tapo la boca con una de sus manos, tomándola de manera brusca de la quijada, volviendo a Nike desesperada por zafarse del agarre.

-Vaya, así que esta es tu apariencia cuando estas al borde de la desesperación! Me gusta! –Le dice él, con su sonrisa cada vez mas enloquecida. –Siempre aparentabas un porte, muy frio y taciturno. –Sonríe. –Pero sabe Nike-sama, aunque usted créame se veía bastante atractiva con esa clase de aire de frialdad, para mí no existe algo más llamativo que ver a una mujer llena de angustia y desesperada! Es algo que realmente me satisface! Y su rostro Nike-sama, en este momento es el mejor de todos! –Le dice mientras le suelta con una mano los cabellos que con tanta brusquedad había tomado, pero sin dejar de ir su mano de su boca, con la mano que ahora le quedaba libre, le acaricio levemente el camino desde su cuello hasta los hombros desnudos por el estilo del vestido que traía.

La desesperación de Nike comenzó a hacerse más presente y tomando toda la fuerza física que tenia comenzó a golpearlo con ambas manos, que estaban libres, pero de un rápido jalón, Klauss le quito la mano de la boca y la jalo hacia él, aprisionándola entre sus brazos, para luego pasar su lengua por las mejillas de ella que habían dejado escapar lagrimas, en ese momento Nike no podía con tanta ira contenida y estrujo sus ojos de tanta frustración que sentía en ese momento, pero al sentir como la mano de él recorría por parte de su cuerpo, no supo cómo pero sintió que algo quería explotar en su interior.

Klauss que estaba disfrutando la angustia de Nike, no vio venir el momento en que las pocas ventanas de esa habitación se resquebrajaron en pedazos, y un viento fiero se hizo presente cortando todo a su ´paso, incluso no sintió la fuerza con la que ese viento lo empujo lejos de ahí, hasta que al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que tenia cortes por todo su cuerpo, y una herida de gravedad al ver un cristal del tamaño de un puñal incrustado en su abdomen.

-QUE RAYOS HICISTE! –Grita enojado Klauss, alzando la vista en dirección a Nike, para quedarse sorprendido. –QUE ESTA PASANDO!? –Se dice a sí mismo, al ver a Nike parada en medio de la habitación con un viento rodeándola a su alrededor, pero mas fue su sorpresa al ver la mirada de ella, una mirada perdida y vacía.

-QUE TIENES?! –Pregunta el asombrado por todo el poder, pero a la vez un poco temeroso. Nike no contesto, solo se quedo ahí parada. Klauss vio que ella no hacia ningún movimiento, así que tomando esa oportunidad vio la espada del guardia de la puerta que yacía inconsciente, y a pesar de su condición, tomo lo más rápido que pudo la espada y se propuso atacarla.

-FUISTE UN PROBLEMA DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO! TE MATARE Y ASÍ LIVIUS SUFRIRA HASTA QUE MUERA! –Grito mientras la atacaba, pero ni bien estuvo a un metro de ella, la espada se rompió y el termino mas herido, por el viento que rodeaba a Nike, pero antes de que el volviera a reaccionar Nike hablo.

-Livi?! –Dijo en un susurro ella, pero el pudo escucharlo perfectamente. –Livi. –Dijo Nike, esta vez más segura de sí misma, y volteando a ver en dirección a la ventana volvió a repetir su nombre, para luego volver a mirar en dirección a Klauss, pero esta vez diferente y Klauss pudo sentir la tensión del ambiente. Antes de que Klauus se decidiera ir de ahí, Nike empezó a entonar una melodía, y levemente a cantarla, Klauss que se proponía irse, se quedo estático ante la canción.

Era una canción cantada en el idioma antigua del ducado, la melodía nueva, tenia tonos muy sabes al principios, que evocaban a cualquiera a la tristeza, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba la canción parecía mas poderosa, parecía que era cantada para una feroz batalla, ya que el tono utilizado era angustioso con una mezcla de melancolía, mientras más se alzaban los tonos de la potente canción, el viento se volvía mas frio, y el cielo perdió su tinte claro para volverse tormentoso y empezar a caer una lluvia corrosiva.

Klauss estaba totalmente dominado ante lo imponente de la canción y se dejo envolver por esta, acercándose lentamente a Nike, como si de un llamado se tratara, pero mientras más se acercaba mas lastimaba su cuerpo, con los cortes que se hacían profundos en su piel, pero antes de que continuara escucho una voz desde las puertas.

-Nike?!

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Que ocurrió aquí!? –Pregunta Ursula sorprendida.

Klauss entro en razón, volviendo su atención a hacia Ursula. –Su poder es realmente enorme! Casi me dejo llevar por esa canción! –Dice Klauss molesto.

-Que hacemos ahora, si sigue así destruirá todo! –Dice Ursula, apenas pudiendo hablar con los constantes golpes de las ráfagas de viento frio.

-Debemos mantenerla controlada! Llama a Milka! Dile que venga! –Dice Klauss.

-Tú que harás! –Pregunta Ursula, mientras ve salir a Klauss de ahí.

-Debo prepararme. –Contesta el, volteando a verla.

-Para qué?! –Pregunta nuevamente ella.

-No falta mucho para que el rey este aquí! –Contesta para luego salir rápidamente de ahí.

-Livius! –Dice de manera seria Ursula, antes de salir de ahí, no sin antes ver a Nike en ese estado de trance, cantando esa canción hipnotizante, que al parecer tenía un poder destructivo enorme.

…**************…..

No era mucha la distancia que le faltaba a Livi recorrer para llegar al fin al lado de la persona por la que estuvo desesperado por mucho tiempo. Por ese momento olvido todo lo relacionado con destruir a esas personas que tan descaradamente se propusieron destruir su vida y la de su amada; solo podía concentrarse en ella, en tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos. No pedía nada más, que el que ella estuviera bien.

Desde que emprendió galope pudo sentir que algo andaba mal, eso le preocupaba terriblemente, por eso se adelanto más que nadie, pero mientras más se acercaba, más molesto le parecía ese ambiente, el clima se ponía mas frio conforme se iba acercando, y ya no podía verse ni un poco del cielo azul ni siquiera a lo lejos, el jamás había visto semejante explosión de poder por parte de Nike, eso solo podría significar algo grave, tal vez que ella estuviera en peligro?! Eso sí que no podía concebirlo. En ese momento lo que dijo Kitora le vino a la mente. "(Ella debe estar sufriendo algún tipo de enojo o miedo, o algún dolor)", eso lo estaba matado por dentro, pensar que ella este sufriendo algún tipo de dolor o que alguien la pudiera haber lastimado, era lo que mas temía.

A lo lejos pudo divisar el palacete, eso lo incentivo a ir más rápido, pero un estruendo en el cielo lo hizo reaccionar, antes de que un rayo cayera en un árbol justo en frente de él, haciéndolo caer de su caballo.

-MALDICION! JUSTO CUANDO ESTOY MAS CERCA! –Grita para sí mismo Livi. Poniéndose de pie, ve algunos rasguños y raspones en su cuerpo. –"(Mas bien no es nada grave! Así puedo pelear contra cualquiera que me impida llegar hasta ti!)" –Piensa Livi, para tomar de nuevo su caballo.

….*************…

-Dispérsense! Deben rodear el bosque a como dé lugar! Nadie puede escapar de aquí! –Dice Kitora en voz alta.

La mayoría de los soldados estaban algo inquietos y dudosos ante el fenómeno climático que estaba ocurriendo, eso hizo enfurecer a Kitora, al no recibir contestación por parte de ellos. –ESCUCHEN! SU REY ESTA EN PELIGRO! ACASO NO SON SOLDADOS IMPERIALES! COMPORTENSE COMO TAL! –Grita Kitora, llamando la atención de todos. –SE QUEDARAN ASUSTADOS AQUÍ, MIENTRAS SU REY ESTA PELEANDO?! ACASO NO QUIEREN SALVAR A LA REINA?!

Los murmullos empezaron a escucharse, con comentarios como que el rey ha sido el mejor gobernante hasta ahora, y la reina era la mujer más amable y alegre que conocieron en sus vidas, y que no podían dejarse llevar por el temor.

-DAREMOS NUESTRAS VIDAS SI ES NECESARIO! –Respondieron al mismo tiempo el numeroso grupo de soldados, poniéndose en posiciones de batalla.

Kitora, sonrió ante el acto, y volvió a ordenarles cercar el lugar, y pidió a uno de los soldados como mensajero para avisar a los otros grupos de soldados que estaban en los pueblos aledaños, que cercaran las salidas en los pueblos.

-Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti Nike. –Se dijo para sí Kitora.

….**************…

-Ya es hora?! –Pregunta seria.

-Sí, todo quedo como lo planee, solo falta que esa persona llegue! Y todo acabara! –Responde de manera fría.

-Gracias! –Le dice, con un tono más calmado.

-No me lo agradezcas! Es un pago! –Contesta aun de manera fría.

-Igual, gracias! –Continúa firme.

-No me interesa tener tu gratitud! –La ignora.

-Estarás bien?! –Pregunta, mirándola fijamente, ganando su atención.

-Si fuera tu, yo no me preocuparía por mí, sino por otra persona! –Contesta mirando hacia la puerta.

-A que te refieres!? –Pregunta.

-Tendrás que contenerla, porque mi obligación termina con tigo! –Le dice de manera seria.

-Te refieres a Nike?! –Pregunta.

La mujer asiente con la cabeza. -No me arriesgare más de lo que ya lo he hecho! Ahora será tu obligación! Además ella es tu hermana! –Le dice.

-Lo hare sin duda! –Contesta Kara.

-Me voy. –Dice Milka, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Espera! –Le dice Kara deteniéndola. –A que te referías cuando decías que me lo debías?!

-No lo recuerdas?! Fue hace mucho..

….***********…

FLASH BACK

15 AÑOS ATRÁS

Dos niñas caminaban por un bosque, la más pequeña aproximadamente de cuatro años caminaba de la mano de la mayor de aproximadamente seis años.

-Kara-nee! A donde vamos?! –Pregunta Nike.

-Pues, es solo que el otro día escuche a Mira y Nia-neechan hablar sobre un lugar a las afueras del bosque en donde se oyen ruidos extraños y decían que era el fantasma de una mujer que murió sola. –Contesta Kara de lo más tranquila mientras sigue caminando.

-En serio?! Entonces vamos a ir a visitar a esa mujer fantasma?! –Pregunta Nike de manera inocente.

-Claro que no. –Contesta Kara.

-Entonces para que vamos? –Pregunta Nike curiosa.

-Vamos a ir, para demostrarles que no existe la mujer fantasma. –Contesta Kara con una sonrisa a Nike.

-Está bien! Vamos! Seremos caza fantasmas! –Contesta Nike corriendo delante de Kara con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya te dije que no es un fantasma! –Le dice Kara, pero Nike no le da importancia. –Suspira resignada y continua su camino.

-Kara-nee! Mira es una torre! Sí que es grande! Ahí encontraremos a la mujer fantasma vamos! –Dice Nike, adelantándose a su hermana.

Estaban a punto de entrar a la torre, cuando escucharon unos pasos que venían desde la entrada, Kara rápidamente tomo la mano de su hermana y se ocultaron rodeando la torre por un lado, vieron salir de ahí a dos guardias, que después de salir se dirigieron en dirección de la casa principal del ducado.

-Sabía que no era un fantasma! –Sonríe Kara levemente, hasta que se da cuenta que Nike no estaba a su lado, la busca con la mirada pero no la haya, hasta que la escucha dentro de la torre.

-KARA-NEE! VEN! AQUÍ ESTA OSCURO, Y NO ALCANZO LA ANTORCHA! –Le dice en voz muy alta y con un tono juguetón desde adentro, mientras Kara se golpea la frente con su mano, al darse cuenta lo fuerte que puede gritar su hermana cuando se lo propone.

-Te dije que no te movieras cierto!? Nunca te puedes quedar quieta! –Le reclama Kara.

-Porque me riñes neechan! Si tu y yo somos iguales! –Le dice, sorprendiendo un poco a Kara.

-Los demás no piensan lo mismo! No me parezco a nadie! –Dice Kara con un tono serio, mientras toma la mano de su hermana y empiezan a subir las escaleras de la torre.

-Claro que sí! Solo que tú no te das cuenta! –Vuelve a decir Nike.

-Mira-neechan a pesar de tener esa apariencia irresponsable y hacer bromas de mal gusto tiene un cierto parecido con babasama cuando le dan una responsabilidad. Nia-neechan siempre sigue la corriente de Mira, pero a la hora de mostrar su verdadero carácter se comporta como una atolondrada y es de entender lento igual que nuestro padre. Y tu Nike, eres la viva imagen de nuestra madre, siempre ingenua y sonriente. Solo yo no tengo un familiar al que me parezca, estoy sola. –Termina de decir Kara, mientras Nike la mira y antes de poder decir algo, escuchan una voz.

-Quien anda ahí?! –Pregunta la voz de una mujer.

-SEÑORA FANTASMA! VINIMOS A CAZARTE! –Responde rápidamente Nike a la defensiva, avanzando hasta la celda de donde vino la voz. –EH?! NO ES UNA FANTASMA! –Dice Nike con una sonrisa.

Kara se acerca, y puede ver a una mujer de mediana edad con un cierto parecido a su abuela.

-Quienes son ustedes!? –Pregunta la mujer, con un rostro serio.

Kara no contesta nada, solo se queda viendo a la mujer, que aunque no pareciera le causo gran impresión.

-Mi nombre es Nike Lemercier, y ella es mi neechan Kara Lemercier! –Contesta con una sonrisa Nike.

-Lemercier?! Son acaso las hijas de Tohara!? –Pregunta sin cambiar su expresión, pero con un tono mas sombrío.

-No, somos sus nietas! –Vuelve a responder Nike.

-Sus nietas?! Así que puede vivir tranquila, después de dejarme aquí encerrada. –Sonríe levemente.

En ese momento, al ver esas expresiones por parte de esa mujer Kara se sintió algo reconfortada, era como verse reflejada en un espejo. –Quien es usted?! –Pregunta al fin Kara.

-Yo?! Mi nombre es Milka, y soy su tía abuela. –Las mira de manera indiferente.

No conversaron más que eso, Kara tomo la mano de su hermana, y salió caminando tranquilamente de ahí, y aunque su cara no mostrara ninguna preocupación, sintió mucha curiosidad por esa mujer, además de cierta tranquilidad, al encontrar a un pariente con el que se sentía identificado, ya que siempre le venían a la mente los comentarios de las muchas personas del ducado que le decían, que porque no era igual a sus hermanas, que su carácter no se parecía al de ningún familiar, que era demasiado seria, y que si no fuera por el parecido físico nunca hubieran pensado que era la hija de Iraha. Los días siguientes, se encontró yendo de manera diaria a esa torre, no decía nada, solo se quedaba quieta observando a la mujer encerrada en esa celda, la mujer adentro tampoco decía nada, solo se dejaba observar; hasta que al pasar varios días, al fin alguien rompió el hielo.

-Ya no vengas. -Le ordena Milka.

Kara no contesta nada.

Me escuchaste?! Dije que te vayas y ya no vengas! –Le vuelve a repetir la mujer.

-Volveré. –Le responde esta vez Kara.

-Se puede saber porque vienes?! –Pregunta seria Milka.

-Nos parecemos. –Responde Kara.

-En serio?! No lo creo así. A mí no me importa nada ni nadie! Todo me es indiferente! Pero en cambio tú eres diferente. –Le contesta Milka.

-Mentira, a mi igual me son indiferentes las cosas. –Responde Kara.

-No te importa tu hermana?! Esa pequeña con cara de ingenua. –Pregunta Milka con una sonrisa.

Kara se queda en silencio, al no saber qué decir, ya que si decía que no sería una hipócrita.

-Ves que si te importa! En realidad te importan muchas cosas! Tal vez mas que a nadie! No trates de identificarte con migo, porque no tienes a nadie más! –Le responde dejando a Kara un poco sorprendida. –Vete y no vuelvas! –Le ordena nuevamente, esta vez Kara baja la cabeza y decide marcharse.

-Tú eres tú! No necesitas ser igual a nadie más. –Le dice en voz baja, pero Kara la escucha, y detiene sus pasos.

-Puedo volver a verte?! –Pregunta con una leve sonrisa sincera.

-No! Es mejor que no vuelvas. –Le dice nuevamente.

Kara decide irse, y mientras se aleja de ahí, casi en un susurro se puede escuchar dentro de la celda "Gracias por haberme acompañado".

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Lo recordaste?! –Pregunta Milka.

-Sí. –Afirma Kara.

-Ahora estamos a mano, tú me acompañaste en esa celda, y ahora yo hice lo mismo, que irónico cierto?! –Sonríe. –Debo irme. –Dice Milka, pero antes de salir por la puerta voltea. –Debes ayudar a esa pequeña con cara de ingenua, la canción que esta invocando, es la que se les enseña solo a los elegidos, no se les permite cantarla porque puede destruir todo a su alrededor, pero no creo que ella este del todo consciente de lo que hace. –Le dice Milka, mientras se desenrolla de la mano un collar de cuentas de piedras de loto negro. –Toma! –Le dice, lanzándole el collar. –No sé si sirva, pero al menos puede ayudar un poco.

-Gracias.-Dice Kara, antes de ver salir a Milka por la puerta.

…***********…..

Livi, al fin había llegado al lugar, detuvo su caballo de golpe, y pudo observar como lo que parecía ser un gran palacete tenía varias partes completamente destruidas, vio como algunos sirvientes salían de él muy asustados, rápidamente tomo a una de las doncellas del brazo.

-LA PRINCESA NIKE! DONDE ESTA! –Ordeno una respuesta.

La mujer no dejaba de temblar, solo quería salir de ahí rápidamente. –No lo sé señor! Lo juro! Solo sé que hasta hace poco, se podía oír la voz de alguien cantando, pero se detuvo repentinamente! –Dijo la mujer, que al ser soltada por Livi, salió huyendo de allí.

Livi, que ni bien escucho eso, se preocupo, entro lo más rápido que pudo al palacete, recordando las indicaciones de Alora sobre donde se encontraban los aposentos de Nike, mientras más se iba acercando el miedo lo corroía mas. Su corazón empezó a agitarse al llegar a las puertas de la habitación de Nike, se detuvo por un instante antes de tener el valor para asomarse, pero rápidamente tomo valor y se asomo, la habitación estaba completamente desecha, y habían rastros de sangre en el piso, pero Nike no estaba ahí, su desesperación iba en aumento al no hallarla, rápidamente sin saber qué rumbo tomar, camino por todos los pasillos entrando a todas las habitaciones que encontraba a su paso sin hallarla, hasta que llego a lo que parecía ser el despacho principal, tenso su mano, al pensar que detrás de esa puerta probablemente estaba el ser que le arrebato a Nike, dirigió rápidamente su mano a la empuñadura de su espada, y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Abrió lentamente y entro, la habitación estaba oscura, ya que a parte de el cielo haberse oscurecido por las nubes negras, ya estaba anocheciendo, volviendo el lugar con mas penumbra de la acostumbrada, camino cuidadosamente por la habitación sin ver a nadie, decidió retirarse de allí, en busca de otros lugares en donde pudiera estar Nike, pero algo le llamo la atención en una esquina de la habitación, podía ver levemente como una mano al parecer femenina sobresalía de entre una cortina rasgada que se encontraba tendida en el suelo, su corazón empezó a palpitar con miedo mientras se iba acercando lentamente al cuerpo tendido en el suelo, se acerco lo mas que pudo y sin perder más el tiempo corrió la tela que cubría el cuerpo de un solo golpe, en ese momento la habitación resplandeció por un rayo que había caído cerca de ahí, dejando ver claramente la apariencia de el cuerpo.

Livi cayó al suelo de manera brusca al verse completamente shockeado por lo que estaba ante sus ojos, al ver a la que creía era su amada, apenas reconocible, como un cuerpo inerte y sin vida, las lagrimas no se hicieron faltar, y el silencio de su voz, solo hacia denotar mas la perturbación de su rostro, hasta que exploto.

-NIKE?! NO! ES MENTIRA! CIERTO?! NO ERES TU! ES UNA VIL MENTIRA! NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! –Gritaba Livi con toda la desesperación de su alma, mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el piso. –QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO!? LO MATARE! Y LUEGO MORIRE! SI MORIRE! ASÍ ESTAREMOS JUNTOS HASTA EN LA MUERTE! –Decía con la voz perturbada y enloquecida.

Mientras Livi estaba al lado del cuerpo, desconsolado, sintió a alguien acercarse por atrás y al sentir el movimiento rápido ante él, lo esquivo de manera rápida, y se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con esa persona. –TU! TU LE HICISTE ESTO A NIKE?!

CONTINUARA…. LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! Un lo siento por cada semana de retraso! En serio mil disculpas, de verdad que estaba súper ocupada, la universidad me tiene como loca! Tengo clases de lunes a sábados todo el día completo, y domingos los utilizo para hacer tarea y descansar! Realmente e estado agotada, ni fuerzas tenia para escribir! Hice este capítulo hoy aprovechando que se suspendieron las clases, lo hice más largo de lo normal, para compensar un poco mi retraso. Ahora bien, tratare de publicar el siguiente sábado 23/04, pero un lo siento anticipado si no puedo cumplir con eso, tratare con todo lo que puedo de hacerlo ok.

Bueno, aquí mis comentarios. He visto que hay nuevas personas que me escribieron, gracias por eso! Gracias para Sole, que me dijo que lo leyó todo en un día! Me hiciste reír, me alegro que te haya gustado! Gracias igual Neko chan, me alegra siempre contar con tu apoyo.

Ya se acerca el final! Creo que eso me estresa mas, ya que tengo cierto problema con darle final a todo! No sé porque me cuesta concluir todo! Hasta en mi vida personal soy así, pero esto no se quedara así, concluiré este fic a como dé lugar.

Quiero hablarles de el capitulo extra, había prometido uno y además el capitulo propuesta, pero eso lo hare después, primero será el extra como celebración a mis 300 reviews, y además porque se acerca el final, debo ponerlo ya!

Pues hice un sorteo, tomando en cuenta que tengo 37 capítulos publicados, decidí sortear esos 37, escogiendo cuatro capítulos, de entre esos cuatro capítulos, entraran en sorteo las personas que hayan dejado sus reviews en esos respectivos caps.

Los caps escogidos por sorteo fueron: 10, 15, 21, 35

Entre las personas escogidas fueron: Rizzasm, VampiKate, Nekochan, Livini, Stserena, Terie, Phanyg, Camil, Grace, JOYhime, Claudy, y Guest.

Ojo, solo se escoge una vez el nombre, no importa si en el capitulo dejo más de un review.

Después de hacer el sorteo entre estas personas al final la ganadora fue CLAUDY! FELICIDADES SUERTUDA!

En segundo lugar quedo Stserena, por si Claudy no responde con su sugerencia para el capitulo extra en más de dos semanas, se le otorgara el derecho a Stserena de tomar el primer lugar. GRACIAS A TODAS!

A lo olvidaba. Que les pareció el capitulo!? No me abucheen! Hice mi esfuerzo sí.


	39. Chapter 39

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 36**

-Ahora estamos a mano, tú me acompañaste en esa celda, y ahora yo hice lo mismo, que irónico cierto?! –Sonríe. –Debo irme. –Dice Milka, pero antes de salir por la puerta voltea. –Debes ayudar a esa pequeña con cara de ingenua, la canción que esta invocando, es la que se les enseña solo a los elegidos, no se les permite cantarla porque puede destruir todo a su alrededor, pero no creo que ella este del todo consciente de lo que hace. –Le dice Milka, mientras se desenrolla de la mano un collar de cuentas de piedras de loto negro. –Toma! –Le dice, lanzándole el collar. –No sé si sirva, pero al menos puede ayudar un poco.

-Gracias.-Dice Kara, antes de ver salir a Milka por la puerta.

….************…..

No puedo creer, que haya dejado ir a esa niña! –Suspira Milka, mientras se aleja de los calabozos. –Parece que por más que me esfuerce en querer odiarte y a toda tu progenie, no puedo hacerlo! TOHARA! –Decía Milka, con seriedad, mientras recordaba el rostro juvenil de su prima.

-MILKA! –La sorprende, Ursula, al hablarle de forma inesperada; venia con un porte agotado, pero ansioso.

-Que quieres! –Pregunta de manera indiferente Milka.

-Klauss te necesita! Nike, esta descontrolada, está destruyendo todo a su paso! Creo que se encuentra en una especie de trance! Y queremos aprovechar su falta de conciencia, para poder manipularla nuevamente. –Concluye Ursula.

Milka, se torna pensativa ante lo que le dijo, y después de un largo silencio, que hacia desesperar cada vez más a Ursula, se pudo ver una mueca por parta de Milka, que hizo sentir incomoda a Ursula.

-Porque sonríes?! –Pregunta nerviosa Ursula.

-Con esto, mi ayuda habrá finalizado! –Dice aun con la sonrisa Milka.

-A que te refieres con eso?! –Pregunta Ursula.

…..**************…..

Klauss entro rápidamente a su despacho, estaba tan molesto, que podría matar a cualquiera que se le cruzara por el frente, no podía creer que había caído tan bajo; el rey le pisaba los talones, y su plan había fallado rotundamente. El repudiaba con todas sus fuerzas al rey, y quería verlo destruido, desesperado e implorando por piedad, y después de verlo humillado, quería verlo muerto! Pero aun así, no quería destruir su propia vida por destruir la del rey. Era demasiado orgulloso para eso. Quería verlo muerto, y quería verse a sí mismo como el nuevo gobernante del mundo; pero ese sueño, estaba pendiendo de un hilo, al sentirse acorralado. No podía hacer otra cosa que huir de ahí, y esperar un tiempo, para retomar nuevamente sus planes; por eso mismo, entro a su despacho con el objetivo de revisar el mapa de la zona, para encontrar el camino más oculto para escapar del cerco que suponía casi con completa seguridad, existía a las afueras de el bosque que rodeaba ese palacete.

Ese era su opción número uno, el escape. Pero aun existía la posibilidad de que con ayuda de Milka, puedan manipular a Nike para volverla un arma mortal en contra del rey, y todo el ejercito que quisiera atacarlos, pero no podía dar ciegamente su fe, a esa mujer, por eso es que era el plan b.

Klauss, termino de analizar los mapas y los pasadizos que estaban en su escritorio, y al hallar la perfecta ruta de escape, salió de su despacho y se dirigió al salón de armas; al entrar allí, tomo una caja rectangular hermosamente tallada, de un estante, al abrirla, se diviso una espada plateada con la empuñadura con símbolos del reino del sol. –Aquí estas! La antigua espada del rey Leonidas! –Sonrió con suficiencia Klauss. –Que irónico no!? Con tu propia espada te asesine, y la asesine a ella, y ahora si no es hoy, será pronto, pero con esta misma espada asesinare a tu hijo! –Sonreía Klauss.

Klauss, pudo escuchar como la puerta se abría lentamente, y mirando de lado, vio como Ursula entraba y se dirigía hacia el tranquilamente. –Hasta que al fin vuelves! Pensé que había escapado Ursula-sama! Encontró a Milka?! –Preguntaba Klauss, dejándole de prestar atención a Ursula, para observar la espada en sus manos, recordando viejos tiempos oscuros.

Klauss no recibía contestación, y cuando se giro para encarar a Ursula, sintió como el duro metal atravesaba su abdomen, no pudo reaccionar ante el acto sorpresivo, y antes de poder siquiera decir algo, una siguiente estocada metálica se sintió. –Que has hecho! –Decía a penas Klauss. –TU.. –Pero antes de que continuara, sintió una tercera y una cuarta puñalada. Cayó torpemente al piso, y como acto espontaneo, se cubrió la herida con la mano, tratando de menguar el sangrado.

Ursula, que hasta ese momento estaba en trance, reacciono repentinamente, y al ver a Klauss tendido en el piso con un gran charco de sangre alrededor, se asusto, y cuando iba a preguntarle que le ocurrió, pudo darse cuenta de que en sus manos portaba su daga ensangrentada, y sus manos estaban bañadas de rojo.

-Como te atreviste! –Decía con furia apenas audible Klauss.

-Yo! Yo.. No sé, No sé cómo! –Decía tartamudeando Ursula. –Yo estaba con Milka, y! Y ella! ELLA! FUE ELLA! ELLA ME HIZO HACER ESTO! –Reacciono al fin Ursula.

…*************…

FLASH BACK

-No solo ayudare a esas dos niñas, si no también, hare pagar a ese hombre por las humillaciones que me ha hecho pasar! –Decía con un tono frio.

Ursula retrocede instintivamente, pero antes de que lo siguiera haciendo, Milka pone sus manos rápidamente en la cabeza de la peli plateada. Ursula, al sentirse atrapada, saca de entre sus ropas una daga que siempre cargaba, pero antes de poder apuñalar a su atacante, escucho una suave voz que la hacía sentir un sueño profundo, y todo se oscureció para ella.

-Ahora escúchame bien Ursula! –Decía en un susurro, Milka, cerca del oído de Ursula que se hallaba en un trance profundo. –Iras, en este mismo momento donde esta Klauss, lo más cautelosa posible y.. –Milka sonreía levemente ante la idea. –Lo mataras! –Concluía.

Ursula, que ni siquiera esta consiente, ni bien termino de escuchar la orden, dio media vuelta, y se dirigió en dirección del pasillo que daba al despacho de Klauss.

-Con esto finaliza mi trabajo aquí! Ahora seré libre! –Decía en voz alta Milka, mientras se iba en dirección de la salida.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

…*************…..

-NO IMPORTA ESO AHORA! –Grita Klauss desesperado, sintiendo un gran dolor. –DEBES AYUDARME! NO PUEDO MORIR AQUÍ! EL REY ESTA A PUNTO DE LLEGAR! –Decía entrando cada vez más en la desesperación.

-Livius?! Esta cerca?! –Preguntaba Ursula, frunciendo el ceño.

-ASÍ ES! PERO NO IMPORTA ESO AHORA! DEBO SALIR DE AQUÍ! LUEGO REGRESARE CON UN NUEVO PLAN! –Decía Klauss, que con cada palabra, sentía que se desgarraba mas su estomago.

-Debo concluir con mi venganza! –Dice Ursula, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-ESPERA! NO PUEDES IRTE Y DEJARME AQUÍ! –Grita Klauss furioso y desesperado.

Ursula voltea a verlo levemente. –Realmente siempre deteste tu ser! Pero debido a que obtuve tu ayuda, me vengare de el por los dos. Siéntete aliviado de morir, con la idea de que yo matare a Livius. –Dicho esto, Ursula se marcha del lugar; mientras escucha los gritos mesclados con alaridos de Klauss.

…*************…

-Nike! –Dice en voz alta Kara, mientras entra a la habitación destruida de esta.

Nike, no reacciona, solo esta parada, entonando esa canción. –Nike, debes parar! Es suficiente! –Le dice con un tono alto Kara, pero no recibe ninguna contestación, ni siquiera una mueca de su parte.

Kara, sabe que no será fácil, que Nike vuelva en sí, así que decide contrarrestar la canción de Nike, como lo hizo aquella vez cuando fue el cumpleaños del rey hacia casi cuatro años. Pero ni bien empezó a entonar la otra canción, fue rechazada rápidamente por esa canción potente que entonaba Nike, que hizo revotar una ráfaga de viento en dirección a Kara que la dejo casi sin aliento.

-Nike, siempre supe que eras un prodigio, pero realmente es sorprendente tal poder. –Sonríe Kara. –Creo que será más difícil de lo que imagine.

En ese momento, Kara, saca ese collar que estaba envuelto en la muñeca de Milka, y viéndolo cuidadosamente, piensa la mejor manera de hacer reaccionar a Nike. Debía acercarse lo suficiente como para poder apaciguar su mente con algún conjuro, pero para eso debía tocarla.

Necesitaba tantear el peligro; así que desasiendo el collar tomo dos de las perlitas de loto negro, y las lanzo hacia Nike, pero estas rápidamente fueron repelidas por el poder de Nike, con tanto poder, que estas terminaron incrustadas en una de las paredes de la habitación; en ese momento Kara sintió un poco de inseguridad, al pensar que tal vez ella no podría traer de vuelta a Nike.

-Bien! No lo sabré hasta intentarlo! –Se dijo así misma, y desenredando el largo collar, se lo enrollo en su propio cuerpo, y se acerco poco a poco a Nike, apenas podía caminar hacia ella, ya que el viento la repelía, empujándola hacia atrás, pero tomando todas las fuerzas que tenia, caminaba sin titubear, al alcanzar un metro de distancia, pudo sentir, como a su piel le llegaban pequeños cortes, en brazos y piernas.

Pero para la suerte de Kara, los cortes no eran de profundidad, ya que la ayudaba el hecho de estar envuelta con el poder de las piedras de loto, que apaciguaban un poco el ataque de Nike.

-NIKE APACIGUA TU PODER! –Le alzo la voz Kara, pero sin perder la paciencia. –NADIE TE QUIERE HACER DAÑO! –Le decía nuevamente, pero esta vez le sorprendió el haber visto, una reacción, ante esas palabras por parte de Nike.

Nike, que al escuchar eso, a su mente vinieron las imágenes de lo que Klauss había intentado hacerle, reacciono y dejo de cantar, y aunque aun su vista se enfocaba en un punto a lo alto de la pared, sin tomarle importancia a nada de lo que la rodeaba, empezó a soltar algunas lagrimas, y su cuerpo aun parado, sin inmutarse comenzó a temblar levemente. –Me quiere lastimar. –Dijo como un susurro, pero Kara pudo oírla, y quiso acercarse a ella, pero aunque hubiera dejado de cantar, el clima seguía igual, era como los efectos secundarios de entonar esa canción, que no se detenía tan fácilmente, se necesitaba de un poder muy grande para detener semejante fenómeno, y Nike aun no estaba lo suficientemente consiente para intentarlo.

El poder de defensa que tenia Nike a su alrededor había menguado un poco, y aprovechando eso, Kara se acerco lo más rápido que pudo a Nike y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, a pasar de que seguían lastimándola las ráfagas del viento, ni bien la abrazo no paso mucho tiempo para que Nike cesara la defensa y cayera de rodillas al piso.

….*************…

-NIKE?! NO! ES MENTIRA! CIERTO?! NO ERES TU! ES UNA VIL MENTIRA! NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! –Gritaba Livi con toda la desesperación de su alma, mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el piso. –QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO!? LO MATARE! Y LUEGO MORIRE! SI MORIRE! ASÍ ESTAREMOS JUNTOS HASTA EN LA MUERTE! –Decía con la voz perturbada y enloquecida.

Mientras Livi estaba al lado del cuerpo, desconsolado, sintió a alguien acercarse por atrás y al sentir el movimiento rápido ante él, lo esquivo de manera rápida, y se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con esa persona. –TU! TU LE HICISTE ESTO A NIKE?!

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos! Livius! –Sonríe Ursula, mientras aprieta mas entre sus manos el puñal.

-RESPONDEME! TU LE HICISTE ESO A NIKE! –Grita Livi, de manera enloquecida.

Ursula, gira su rostro hacia donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de la suplente de Nike, y vuelve a mirar el aspecto destrozado emocionalmente de Livi. –Sí, yo lo hice! –Dice Ursula, con una sonrisa triunfal.

Ante la confesión, Livi, no puede más con tanta ira que siente, y comienza a atacarla causándole así varias heridas en su cuerpo, Ursula que se sentía satisfecha con todo el dolor que veía que él estaba sintiendo, dejo caer el puñal, y se dejo atacar, cuando la espada filosa de Livi impacto contra Ursula causándole una herida cerca del pecho, se detuvo repentinamente, viendo con extrañeza, el hecho de que ella se haya dejado vencer así de fácil.

-Continua! Atraviesa mi cuerpo con la espada! –Le dice ella con una sonrisa.

-Livi se quedo en silencio, viendo a aquella mujer que tanto repudiaba. –NO MERECES NI QUE YO TE MATE! TE DEJARE VIVA, Y PERMANECERAS PRESA POR TODA TU VIDA! ESE SERA TU CASTIGO! RECORDARAS POR TODA TU VIDA QUE AL HACERLE ESTO A NIKE! TU AL IGUAL QUE YO TE HAS CONVERTIDO EN UN MONSTRUO! –Termino de decir Livi, e intentando quitar la espada del cuerpo de ella, se detuvo al ver como ella tomo el filo de la espada con ambas manos hiriéndoselas, evitando así que el quitara la espada.

-QUE PRETENDES! –Exige una respuesta Livi, pero antes de que siquiera dijera algo mas, Ursula con toda la fuerza que tenia jalo la espada hacia sí misma, atravesando su propio cuerpo; Livi soltó la empuñadura de la espada por la sorpresa ante lo que había pasado.

Ursula tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y antes de cesar su respiración dijo. –Livius! Prefiero morir ahora, que vivir con los recuerdos de la personas que ya no están! Esa sería la agonía mas grande! Tu vivirás lo mismo que yo! Con ese dolor, de saber que esa persona ya no estará! –Sonríe Ursula. –Por eso! Te quitare esa agonía. –Le dice, mientras con torpeza, saca de sus ropajes un pequeño frasco y levanta ligeramente la mano en dirección a Livi, dándole a entender que le quería dar ese frasco.

Livi, la mira con odio, y ni siquiera se acerca a tomar lo que ella le quería dar.

-Te preguntaras, que es esto! Es ve-ne-no! –Se lo repitió cuidadosamente, mientras Livi abría con sorpresa los ojos.

Livi no decía nada, pero la ira aun seguía presente, y la mirada de repudio que le lanzaba a Ursula, podía claramente descifrarse como "Que pretendes que haga con eso", y Ursula sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba Livi.

-Te ofrezco liberarte de esa agonía al igual que yo! –Ursula aun con su sonrisa en el rostro, comienza a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-CREES ACASO QUE YO HARIA LO QUE TU ME PIDES?! –Le grita finalmente con furia.

-Es tu decisión. –Le dice ella. –Pero piénsalo bien, de verdad crees que podrás tolerarlo?! Cuando esto acabe, como podrás siquiera respirar sin ella! Querrás morir una y mil veces! La soledad será tan dolorosa que desearas la muerte, porque solo con la muerte el dolor parara! Yo solo quiero ahorrarte el dolor. –Finaliza Ursula.

-Solo la muerte, te llevara nuevamente con ella! –Le dice, con lo ultimo del aliento que le queda, y antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre, un pensamiento le cruza por la mente, "(Si, Livius! Ven conmigo al más allá! Así te separare de ella hasta en la muerte!)", y después de eso, se silencio para siempre.

-MALDITA! NO TE MUERAS! SI TE VAS A IR, NO DEBISTE LLEVARTELA! REGRESAMELA! REGRESAMELA! REGRESAMELA! –Gritaba Livi, con todas sus fuerzas mientras sacudía el cuerpo ahora inerte de Ursula,. –PORQUE!? PORQUE?! NO PUEDES QUITARMELA! NO A ELLA! NO PUEDO VIVIR SI N ELLA! –Grito, maldijo, lloro, como nunca lo había hecho, y después de varios minutos de ese desahogo, no podía con el dolor, sentía que la vida ya no tenía sentido, y que no podría seguir en pie sin ella, y en ese momento, giro levemente su mirada hacia la mano de Ursula que aun sostenía ese pequeño frasco, lo tomo levemente, y lo abrió cuidadosamente.

-Espérame Nike, pronto estaré contigo.

CONTINUARA…. Hola! Como prometí! Publique el sábado acordado! Que les pareció?!

Bueno, ahora hablando de el capitulo extra. Jejeje, al parecer no puedo hacerlo, pero no es porque no lo quiera! Eh!. Es que, no puedo hablar de un capitulo extra entre Kara y Bard, si aun no hay las bases suficientes para esa relación, debo crearlas primero, y como está el drama en este capítulo aun no hay cabida para meter esa relación. Yo quería hacer ese capítulo extra de una vez, para no estar con las prisas luego, pero no puedo, y el capitulo petición, no se los había dicho, pero también había elegido, el que pedía un cap. entre Kara y Bard, pero como el extra es el mismo, pues el cap. petición será el que me pidió sobre un nuevo pretendiente de Nike.


	40. Chapter 40

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 37**

Livi miro el frasco entre sus manos, aun no podía concebir la idea de que ella ya no estuviera, y lo que más le daba rabia era saber que la mujer que le quito a su amada no estaba para desquitarse con ella. Daría lo que fuera para volverla a tener entre sus brazos con vida. Volvió su mirada de nuevo a ese frasco, y lo estrujo entre su mano, lleno de ira por haberse sentido tentado por hacer justo lo que Ursula quería.

-Moriré Nike! Moriré, y te seguiré al otro mundo! Pero no hoy! Primero hare pagar a todos los que te hicieron daño! –Decía Livi, dejando caer el frasco, que al hacer contacto con el suelo, se rompió dejando escurrir el líquido transparente. Salió del despacho, buscando al dueño de ese palacete, el era uno de los principales autores de su desgracia y no descansaría hasta destruirlo.

Recorrió cada habitación a su paso, la mayoría estaban completamente destruidas, eso le pareció extraño, ya que el despacho principal, aunque si estaba en malas condiciones, no parecía demasiado, como las habitaciones que daban al ala norte del palacete, justo donde era la habitación de Nike. Cuando volvió a pensar en ella, volvieron los recuerdos de momentos antes, así que decidió concentrarse en buscar a Klauss.

Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos de ese lugar, ya no sentía la necesidad de apresurarse, su mirada rígida y el aura de ira eran las únicas emociones que podían notarse en el, además de tener un aspecto desaliñado, llevaba el cabello algo alborotado, la camisa semi desabotonada, y manchada de sangre que antes pertenecía a Ursula, en su mano derecha arrastraba tras de sí, de mala gana su espada.

Se acerco hasta unas puertas que daban a una habitación amplia, dedujo que era el salón de armas por el intenso olor a pólvora que salía de esta. Al abrir estas, se llevo una gran sorpresa, al ver frente a él, a tan solo un par de metros a Klauss. –Te encontré! –Dijo Livi, de manera seria, entrando a la habitación. –Parece que ni siquiera con tigo podre desquitarme! –Continuaba Livi observando detenidamente las heridas de Klauss, que lo veía con odio tratando de resistir el dolor.

-Que haces tú aquí! Deberías estar muerto! Acaso esa desgraciada de Ursula fallo?! –Preguntaba con una sonrisa Klauss.

-Ursula está muerta! –Contesta Livi, mientras mira con rabia a Klauss.

-Así, que la mataste! –Sonríe Klauss. –Sabia que serias capaz! Yo te conozco! Conozco tu corazón! Tú no eres muy diferente a nosotros! –Decía en tono de burla Klauss.

-SILENCIO! –Grita con rabia Livi. –NO ME HAGAS PERDER LA POCA PACIENCIA QUE TENGO! Y ME HAGAS TERMINAR CON EL POCO TIEMPO QUE TE QUEDA DE VIDA!

Klauss comienza a reír de manera estrepitosa, hasta que empieza a toser y escupir sangre, pero sin dejar de sonreír. –Al fin, tu saliste victorioso! Acabaste con nosotros! Ahora podrás vivir feliz tu patética vida! Junto a la hermosa princesa tuya! –Sonríe Klauss, mientras Livi arquea una ceja, al no comprender del todo lo que trataba de decirle. –Esa hermosa y fría princesita, golpea muy fuerte, y sus gritos realmente son.. –Decía Klauss con libido, hasta que sintió un golpe directo en el rostro, que lo hizo escupir más sangre, al girarse vio el rostro descolocado de Livi.

-TE MATARE! TE MATARE! TE MATARE! –Decía mientras le asestaba otros golpes, que por poco y dejan inconsciente a Klauss que apenas y podía respirar, la sangre corría con más insistencia de las heridas que le había provocado Ursula y la visión se volvía cada vez mas borrosa, Klauss sabía que no le quedaba demasiado, pero no perdía el tiempo torturando a Livi con lo que le decía.

-QUE LE HAN HECHO! –Gritaba Livi, mientras apuntaba su espada hacia Klauss.

-"(Parece que no se ha dado cuenta que la princesa está con vida!? O es que Ursula se encargo de matarla?! )"-Pensaba Klauss. -Quieres saber lo que le hice?! Lo soportaras?! –Preguntaba mientras respiraba de manera agitada, pero con una mirada seria.

Livi no dijo nada, tenía la mirada sombría, no sabía si soportaría escuchar cómo es que habían terminado con la vida de Nike.

-Te lo diré de todas formas. –Dice Klauss. –Su muerte, en realidad fue un trágico error, yo solo quería jugar un poco con ella! –Decía con cinismo, ganándose la mirada furiosa de Livi. –Es cierto que estaba un poco molesto, porque ella revelo la ubicación de todas mis tropas y arruino mis planes; tal vez se me paso un poco la mano, pero no creas que la mate solo por eso, la verdad lo que realmente me enfureció fue que se me negara, tuve que forzarla un poco y… -No dijo mas, ya que Livi lo tomo bruscamente de el cuello de la camisa que traía y lo alzo provocando así el grito agudo de dolor de Klauss.

-COMO TE ATREVISTE! –Decía Livi, mirándolo de manera enloquecida, para luego pasar a soltarlo bruscamente al suelo; saco su espada con la convicción de acabar con lo poco de vida que le quedaba.

-Si hazlo de una vez! –Reía Klauss. –SE UN ASESINO! –Reía con más insistencia.

Justo en el momento en que iba a acabar con la vida de Klauss algo le llamo la atención, un sonido que él conocía muy bien. Klauss lo vio dudar y veía la intención de Livi de salir y antes de que lo haga, se delato el mismo. –NO VAYAS! –Dijo con nerviosismo Klauss, ya que el mismo reconocía ese sonido y de quien provenía, y lo que menos quería era ver la esperanza en los ojos de Livi.

Esas palabras le dieron una leve esperanza a Livi, y por acto reflejo salió rápidamente de la habitación, corrió por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo y miro por los ventanales de uno de estos y sus ojos se aguaron al ver lo que caía ligeramente; pequeñas gotas de lluvia con tonalidades blancas brillantes caían suavemente. Una leve esperanza nació de su pecho.

-Eres tú?! –Dijo en un susurro.

…**************….

-Nike, ya estas mejor?! Me reconoces?! –Preguntaba Kara, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su hermana para verla directamente.

-Kara-neechan! –Decía Nike al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba fuertemente y derramaba algunas lágrimas. -Lo siento mucho! Lo siento! –Decía sollozando.

-Ya, tranquila, ya paso. –Decía Kara reconfortándola.

Nike se separo de Kara, y miro cuidadosamente las heridas que Kara tenia, para luego bajar la cabeza en forma arrepentida.

-Deja ya esa cara de culpa! –Le recriminaba Kara. –No ves que me haces sentir como una debilucha! –Decía con el mismo rostro frio para luego darle una sonrisa, que a lo largo de los años, solo con Nike había desarrollado. Nike, al ver el rostro sonriente que no era muy común en su hermana le sonríe al igual levemente.

-Bueno, vasta de esta charla de hermanas, ahora Nike, debes apresurarte! –Le dice Kara de forma seria.

-A donde?! –Pregunta Nike, al no estar al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Estoy segura que él está aquí! –Le asegura Kara.

-A quien te refieres?! –Pregunta Nike.

-A quien más! Tu esposo! –Le dice Kara.

-Livi?! –Dice Nike sorprendida.

-En qué lugar se encuentra?! –Pregunta Nike.

-Eso sí que no lo sé Nike, tendrás que buscarlo, te acompañaría, pero creo que necesito recuperar un poco mis fuerzas. –Sonríe de lado Kara y suspira cansinamente como en un puchero.

-Está bien, lo buscare. –Dice Nike con convicción y algo de preocupación ya que creía que Klauss y Ursula aun estaban por ahí; pero al momento de levantarse de manera brusca, se arrepintió mortalmente, ya que sus rodillas temblaron y cayó de manera brusca de rodillas.

-Que paso?! -Pregunta Kara sorprendida, mientras regulaba su respiración algo cansada.

-No lo sé! –Le dice Nike, sorprendida al igual que Kara, mientras se para nuevamente, mientras su cuerpo temblaba al hacer fuerza. –Me duele mi cuerpo, es como si mil caballos me hubieran pasado por encima! –Dice Nike como en una queja y reproche.

Kara sonríe levemente. –Nike! Ni en los peores momentos pierdes el sentido del humor!

Nike sonríe. –No importa! Debo buscar a Livi! –Dice mientras camina lentamente, para no caer nuevamente y salía de la habitación.

¨(Debe ser uno de los efectos de entonar esa canción prohibida, con razón se las enseñan solo a los más fuertes! Tal vez nadie más que ellos podría resistir su poder! )¨ -Pensaba Kara, pero antes de poder, siquiera decir algo, perdió la conciencia, debido al cansancio de luchar contra el poder de Nike, además de las varias heridas que tenía en su cuerpo.

Nike caminaba por los pasillos, y gritaba lo mas que podía el nombre de Livi, pero parecía que la voz no quería ni salir de su garganta, le ardía terriblemente, y su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse, sentía que los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían haciendo que se encorve mas por los dolores musculares. Se sostenía de las paredes, mientras caminaba, y a más lento se hacia su andar, mas rápido crecía su preocupación por el, sabía que podría correr riesgo si se encontraba con Ursula y Klauss. Y no quería ni imaginar que le ocurriera algo, su desesperación crecía junto con el dolor y la poca resistencia que le quedaba, y la paciencia se le estaba agotando al no encontrarlo.

Camino por lo que parecían ser varios minutos, y con lo que se topo no la ayudo en nada a sentirse más tranquila, ya que en uno de los pasillos por donde paso, se encontró algunos cuerpos de personas que eran o bien guardias, o bien sirvientes de esa casona, la mayoría tenían cortes provocados por la explosión de los vidrios y otros estaban prácticamente bajo los escombros de algunos muros que se habían venido abajo; en ese momento la culpa se hizo presente en ella, ya que de lo único que estaba 100% segura es de que ella era la responsable de las condiciones de ese palacete. Se detuvo por un instante, pero luego moviendo rápidamente la cabeza como negándose a sí misma el perder el tiempo, continuo con su caminata, hasta que volteo su vista por uno de los ventanales, y se dio cuenta de lo oscuro que se encontraba el cielo, cubierto por oscuras nubes, y a lo lejos podía ver los relámpagos, tal vez haciendo estragos en algunos pueblos a lo lejos.

-Esto no es bueno. –Se dijo para sí misma de forma preocupada. Fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió algo.

Su cuerpo no tenía resistencia para continuar su búsqueda, pero aun así debía encontrar a Livi, y la única forma de hacerlo es que él se dé cuenta de donde esta ella, y la única forma de llamarlo fácilmente solo era una. Rápidamente, y con un gran esfuerzo, acelero un poco sus pasos, en busca de la puerta principal del palacete que es la que estaba más cerca a la salida; salió hacia afuera, y caminando por el patio en dirección del bosque, se detuvo a una distancia considerada del palacete, como para que se pueda notar su presencia desde adentro de este, y colocando sus manos en su pecho, y aspirado el aire frio, que sentía que le congelaba hasta los huesos, empezó a entonar la muy conocida canción levemente, tratando de elevar su voz, con mucho esfuerzo por el dolor agudo que esto le causaba.

 **Kyou umareta kanashimi ga**

 **Sora e maiagaru**

 **Sora wa mezame kaze wo yobi**

 **Kono mune wa furueru**

 **Anata wo mamoritai unmei ni sawaritai**

 **Koboreta namida mune no kubomi wo**

 **Yorokobi de mitashitai no**

 **It's a tender rain**

 **Anata no moto e kono uta ga**

 **Todokimasu you ni**

 **Donna ni tooku ni hanareteitemo**

 **Shinjiteru tsutawaru koto**

 **Singing in the rain**

 **Ame no shizuku ga utsukushiku**

 **Kagayaiteyuku**

 **Kanashimi zenbu ga kieru sono toki**

 **Sekai wa ugokidasu no**

 **Please come the tender rain**

Nike veía como la lluvia empezaba a caer levemente, y cerrando los ojos se concentro mas en esta, pensando sin querer que pronto vería el rostro de Livi, y lo mucho que lo había extrañado, el sentimiento de tristeza al pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, hizo que la lluvia se torne de un tono blanco brillante, como si del cielo cayeran las estrellas. Nike abrió los ojos, al hacerlo las lagrimas caían junto a la suave lluvia.

 **Kono keshiki ga itsu no hi ka**

 **Kareteshimattemo**

 **Sono hitomi ni afureru omoi**

 **Sosogitsuzukeru**

 **Kokoro wo tsunagetai**

 **Itami ni fureteitai**

 **Mezameta asa no nureta daichi ni**

 **Tsubomi wa kitto saiteru**

 **It's a tender rain mimi wo sumashite**

 **Yawaraka na kuuki ni tokete**

 **Shizukani shizukani maioriteyuku**

 **Itsudatte soba ni iru yo**

 **Singing in the rain watashi wa utau**

 **Amaoto ni omoi wo nosete**

 **Doko made mo tsuzuku toki no kanata ni**

 **Mabushii ai ga aru no**

 **Here come the tender rain**

 **Donna unmei mo**

 **Musubiau kokoro wa ubaenai**

 **Donna kanashimi mo hohoende**

 **Sora e to kaeru**

Cerrando los ojos nuevamente para concentrarse, se proponía elevar mas la voz, a pesar del dolor agudo, y el hecho de que la voz desvariaba y se quebraba un poco, seguía insistiendo hasta que él la escuche y venga hasta ella.

 **It's a tender rain**

 **Anata no moto e kono uta ga**

 **Todokimasu you ni**

 **Donna ni tooku ni hanareteitemo**

 **Shinjiteru tsutawaru koto**

 **Singing in the rain**

 **Ame no shizuku ga utsukushiku**

 **Kagayaiteyuku**

 **Kanashimi zenbu ga kieru sono toki**

 **Sekai wa ugokidasu no**

 **Please come the tender rain**

 **Come! tender rain**

Era irremediable el dolor no le permitiría seguir cantando, solo esperaba que él, la pudiera haber oído; Nike abrió muy despacio los ojos, y pudo verlo.

Parado a varios metros de distancia, la miraba como si no la hubiera visto en años, con un dolor y alivio al mismo tiempo en su rostro, ella se quedo congelada ante esa mirada, y no pudo evitar sollozar al verlo allí parado sano y salvo frente a ella, sollozo con mas fuerzas repitiendo un gracias constante, porque él estuviera bien. Hasta que la voz de él la hizo reaccionar, cuando grito con toda su alma su nombre, y lo vio correr hacia ella, como si alguien fuera a llevársela, ella no pudo más que abrir los brazos de forma desesperada esperando la llegada de él, cuando este llego hasta ella, la abrazo de manera efusiva y brusca entre sus brazos, a pesar del dolor que ella tenía en su cuerpo no le importo en lo mas mínimo, correspondió el abrazo, mientras las lagrimas bañaban su rostro, él la alzo de la cintura elevándola hacia arriba, mirándola desde abajo, mientras los cabellos de ella caían a los lados del rostro de él, sin pensarlo dos veces, las manos de Nike se posaron en el rostro de Livi, y lo acariciaron como confirmando que era él, la bajo muy despacio, y la abrazo, dejando reposar su cabeza en el hombro de ella, mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cuello.

-Nike, no sabes, no sabes lo desesperado que estaba! Creí! Yo creí! Que te había perdido! –Decía con la voz quebrada.

Nike, al oír el tono de su voz, sintió que el llanto volvía con más insistencia, y no soportando ver lo desesperado que se encontraba él, pronuncio. -Siempre estaré con tigo! –Mientras con sus manos acariciaba los cabellos de Livi, y lo miraba aun con las lagrimas cayendo, de pronto sintió como era jalada hacia él, y la besaba de manera desesperada, como si él quisiera comprobar que no fuera un sueño, o una ilusión.

Livi corto el beso desesperado e intenso y la miro muy de cerca a tan solo centímetros de distancia de ella.-Nunca, mas! Oíste Nike! Nunca más te atrevas a dejarme! O juro que moriré!

Nike, que se había quedado en silencio, poso sus manos por detrás de la cabeza de Livi, y lo fue acercando poco a poco, mientras besaba su frente, y luego sus mejillas, repartiendo besos por todo su rostro. –Lo prometo! –Le decía ella, mientras terminaba dándole un beso tierno en los labios, que se volvió más intenso al momento que él, la tomo nuevamente alzándola para elevar su rostro a la altura de él.

Livi, la abrazo con más intensidad, pero un leve quejido por parte de ella lo hizo reaccionar, y separarse levemente, dejándola nuevamente en el piso, mirándola preocupado.

-Te ocurre algo?! Estas herida en alguna parte?! –Preguntaba Livi, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, para ver si ella tenía alguna herida. Vio como ella negaba con una sonrisa.

-Te amo! –Le dijo Nike mientras lo miraba fijamente. Livi cambio su rostro de preocupación por una sonrisa de alivio. –Yo te amo más! –Le dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

-Nike, yo moriría por ti! –Le dijo él con una sonrisa dulce, pero sin una pizca de duda.

-Yo, viviría por ti! –Le dijo ella con una pequeña risa.

-A que te refieres con eso?! –Pregunto él con reproche.

-Que yo volvería a renacer en este mundo, una vida tras otra, solo para vivirlas junto a ti! Siempre junto a ti! En todas las vidas que me toque vivir, quiero siempre hacerte feliz!

CONTINUARA….. Al fin el encuentro! Después de tanto! Tanto sufrimiento y dolor, y angustia por parte de Livi! Claro y también de Nike.

Les agrado?! Ya llega el final! Estoy algo triste, porque esta historia concluya, desde hace mucho ya tengo la idea de cómo quiero que termine, bueno, casi desde que comencé la historia en realidad, ya tenía un final en mi mente.


	41. Chapter 41

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 38**

Podía escuchar unos pasos muy cerca de ella, intentaba abrir los ojos, tratando de divisar a la persona que se acercaba, pero era demasiado el cansancio que sentía, que los parpados le pesaban mucho. Apenas abrió levemente los ojos, diviso la figura de un hombre cerca de ella.

-Te encuentras bien? –Escucho hablar a la persona delante de ella, casi como si fuera un susurro, no supo nada más, ya que volvió a quedar en la inconsciencia.

Sintió el calor rodear su cuerpo, se sentía reconfortante, se apego mas al centro de esa calidez, "(Huele muy bien, y es tan cálido)" –Pensaba, mientras se acurrucaba mas.

El la miro, con sorpresa al principio, al ver como ella se removía entre sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en su pecho en busca de calor, sonrió ante tal escena con ternura.

Habían pasado algunas horas, desde que todo había llegado a su fin, ella podía sentir la suave brisa golpear su rostro, haciéndola despertar de la somnolencia, se removió de manera inquieta, hasta que pudo abrir los ojos lentamente, se quedo quieta por un instante ante la imagen delante de ella. La más perfecta luna llena y brillante que irradiaban la imagen del hombre frente a ella, que la miraba con una sonrisa tierna y llena de alivio. No podía creer que lo primero que viera al despertar fuera el rostro de ese hombre, y además que viera ese tipo de expresión por parte de él.

-Dormiste mucho, K-a-r-a. –Le dice con un tono dulce, pero al hacer énfasis en su nombre, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, por un momento se sintió indefensa ante ese hombre, el nunca la había llamado solo por su nombre, sin ningún tipo de formalismo.

-Es extraño verte tan callada! Segura que eres la Kara-chan que conozco?! –Pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta.

En ese momento, ella volvió en sí, al sentir, como el tono de él se volvía de la misma forma que antes, sintió una punzada de molestia al escuchar el mismo tono por parte de él, que utilizaba para coquetear con otras mujeres, y volvió a su postura fría e indiferente para con él.

-Estoy bien, bájame! –Pidió, con un tono serio, levantándose de entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso. –Dijo con un tono serio, tomándola de la cintura, mientras la apega más hacia él.

Kara se sintió algo incomoda, y nerviosa pero tratando de no demostrarlo, en ese momento se dio cuenta, de que no está en la mejor situación para pedir que él la bajara; se encontraba en sus brazos, montada en un caballo, rodeada por algunos soldados que caminaban por la ruta de un bosque.

-Dónde estamos?! –Pregunto, en ese momento.

-Como puedes ver, nos encontramos en medio de un bosque, a poco tiempo del pueblo de Galia. –Contestaba Bard.

-Donde está Nike?! –Preguntaba preocupada, al buscar a su hermana con la mirada sin encontrarla.

-Tranquila, ella está bien, esta con Livi. –Contesta con una sonrisa.

-Porque yo estoy con tigo?! –Pregunta ella, viéndolo de manera seria a los ojos.

-Pues, todo paso, demasiado rápido, llegue al palacete, y me tope con que ya todo estaba resuelto! –Suspira, resignado. –Y yo que vine con ganas de hacer pagar a los culpables.

-Bueno, cuando llegue, me tope con la escena más cursi, por parte de Nike-chan y Livi! Luego, recorrí el palacete para confirmar el estado, y te encontré inconsciente en una de las habitaciones, luego de eso te traje conmigo. –Termina de decir.

Kara, escuche atentamente, todo lo que dijo, y solo asiente, como aceptando lo que sucedió, hasta que se ven interrumpidos por alguien más.

-Eso no fue exactamente lo que me contaron! –Dice un hombre que venía tras de ellos, y estaba cubierto por una capucha, Bard se siente nervioso por un momento y apresura la marcha del caballo, pero no pudo perderlo.

Kara voltea a ver a la persona, y a pesar de estar oscuro, puede reconocerlo.

-Kitora! Que haces aquí?! –Pregunta ella.

-Vine, junto a Baba-sama, vinimos por ustedes. –Contesta.

-No creo que Livi, este muy de acuerdo con eso. –Contesta Bard, animando el tema.

-Es lo más seguro. Pero volviendo al tema anterior, porque no le cuentas a Kara el escándalo que armaste antes y después de encontrarla. –Lo mira fijamente y sonríe amablemente, Kitora.

-"(Esa sonrisa! Estoy seguro que es siniestra!)" –Pensaba Bard, al ver tras la sonrisa de Kitora. –No sé a qué te refieres. –Niega el.

Kara solo mira a ambos de manera seria, pero sintiendo la curiosidad latir en su pecho, como si esperara algo más.

-Pues entonces lo cuento yo! –Dice Kitora, dejando blanco como papel a Bard, ante la sorpresa de todos, incluso soldados, que veían la escena con gracia.

…********************…

FLASH BACK

Bard llego justo en el momento en que Livi se había encontrado con Nike, vio la escena de ambos con alivio, pero justo en ese momento le vino a la mente, otra persona.

-Lamento interrumpir esta escena tan romántica Nike-chan, pero donde esta Kara?! –Pregunta con preocupación.

-Es cierto, Kara-nee, se quedo adentro! Ahora que lo recuerdo, se veía agotada, además de que estaba herida! –Responde Nike.

Bard, abrió los ojos con consternación, sabía que todo el tiempo que supo de la desaparición de ella estuvo especialmente inquieto y preocupado, además de desconcertado por no saber cómo sacar a esa pequeña muchacha de sus pensamientos y ese rostro triste y solitario que ella le mostró la última vez que el la vio; pero cuando Nike pronuncio el término "herida", el control de su preocupación por ella se deshizo, viniendo a suplantarlo la desesperación. No dijo nada más, y se fue lo más rápido que pudo dentro del palacete en busca de ella.

Justo en el momento que Bard, se fue del lugar, llego la guardia imperial a la cabeza de Kitora, que lo primero que hizo fue bajarse lo más rápido que pudo del caballo, acercarse lo más rápido que pudo hacia Nike, y prácticamente quitarla de los brazos de Livi, ganándose su mirada siniestra.

-Devuélvemela es mía! –Dijo con un tono frio, tomando a Nike de vuelta.

-Tú ya la abrazaste, y comprobaste que está bien, en cambio yo no! Además no la he visto hace más tiempo que tú! –Le contradice, tomando a Nike de vuelta, mientras Nike se empieza a molestar.

-No me importa! Yo no comparto lo que es mío! –Dice nuevamente tomando a Nike de la cintura para jalarla hacia él, pero Kitora se lo impide tomándola del brazo.

-BASTA LOS DOS! YO NO SOY UN JUGUETE PARA QUE ME ANDEN MOVIENDO DE AQUÍ PARA AYA! Y MENOS SOY UN OBJETO, PARA PERTENECER A ALGUIEN! –Grita molesta.

-Pero que dices Nike, tu eres mía! –Reprocha Livi.

-TU! No has madurado ni un poco! –Le dice Nike, tirando de las mejillas de Livi, como cuando lo conoció por primera vez. Ante el acto, ambos se miraron y se rieron incluso haciendo sonreír a Kitora que los observaba detenidamente.

-Y bien, donde está el mujeriego?! –Pregunta Kitora.

-Es cierto! –Dice Nike –Kara-nee, esta herida!

-Es grave?! –Pregunta preocupado Livi.

-Hmmm! No parecía ser serio, tenía algunas heridas superficiales, y estaba completamente agotada, pero no era de gravedad. –Contesta Nike. –Pero aun así deberíamos ir!

-Espera Nike! –Pide Livi, haciendo que Nike se detenga. –Si Kara está bien, en ese caso, creo que debemos dejar que Bard la encuentre. –Sonríe ante lo dicho.

-Porque?! –Pregunta curiosa.

-Tú solo déjalos. –Le pide.

…***********…..

Paso poco tiempo, para que Bard diera con Kara, cuando la vio inconsciente, sintió el miedo recorrer por su piel, se acerco rápidamente hacia ella, y le levanto el rostro, la vio respirar y suspiro con alivio.

-Vaya, pequeña, sí que me diste un gran susto! –Dice en voz alta, tomándola delicadamente en sus brazos, siente que ella se mueve inquieta, y se acurruca más hacia él.

-No sabía que eras tan cariñosa! –Dice nuevamente, dirigiéndose hacia afuera, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al salir afuera, los estaban esperando Livi con Nike y Kitora, que tenia las riendas de los caballos.

-Livi, que ocurrió con Nike?! –Pregunta sorprendido Bard.

Livi, ignora a Bard y con ayuda de Kitora se sube al caballo, coloca a Nike en su regazo y se pone en marcha.

-Que ocurrió?! –Pregunta curioso a Kitora.

Kitora que tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro le contesta. –Se quedo dormida.

-En serio?! Pero si era su esperado encuentro con Livi! –Se ríe Bard.

-Como esta Kara?! –Pregunta Kitora.

-Ella está bien. –Contesta viéndola con ternura nuevamente.

Kitora lo mira con un poco de recelo, ya que veía a Bard mirar a su prima de una manera extrañamente tierna, y él sabía que el pelirrubio era bien conocido como un mujeriego. – Dámela, yo la llevo! –Pidió Kitora con un tono serio.

Ante la palabra dicha por Kitora, la primera reacción de Bard, fue dar un paso atrás ocultando a Kara, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, reacciono repentinamente. –Ah! Si claro! –Dijo con una sonrisa incomoda y algo frustrado. Pero al momento de querer pasarle a Kara, esta se aferro más hacia Bard, como si no quisiera alejarse de él.

Kitora soltó un suspiro de cansancio. –Está bien, mejor llévala tu! Pero te estaré vigilando! –Responde fríamente, causando un escalofrió en Bard, que responde con una sonrisa fingida.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Así que te preocupaste por mi?! Puedo saber por qué?! –Pregunta Kara mirando fijamente a Bard.

El se sintió algo nervioso ante esa pregunta tan repentina y contesto lo primero que se le vino a la mente. –Como que porque, porque eres la hermana de Nike-chan!

Ante esa respuesta Kara, se sintió molesta. –Kitora, puedo irme con tigo?! –Pregunto con el típico aire serio que tenia.

-Que, porque?! –Pregunta Bard.

-No es nada, solo no quiero molestar más de lo debido. –Lo mira seria, mientras él se queda viendo como ella se baja del caballo y va en dirección de su primo.

Antes de subir al caballo de Kitora, ella voltea a verlo de lado y pronuncia levemente. –Gracias por todo. –Y antes de voltearse, le da una pequeña sonrisa, pero llena de completa sinceridad, sube al caballo con su primo y se encaminan, pero el único que no se mueve es Bard, que se quedo parado en ese lugar viéndola irse, tenía un rostro preocupado, y como si esta le llamara elevo su mirada hacia el cielo, donde la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor.

-Ella me atrapo completamente. –Sonríe ante lo dicho y sigue su camino.

….******************….

La luz entraba demasiado brillante, molestándola, se volteo para el otro lado sin darle demasiada importancia al brillante sol que entraba por la ventana, hasta que se sintió observada, abrió los ojos muy despacio, y lo vio ahí sentado en la enorme cama, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Livi?! –Decía Nike, levantándose lentamente hasta quedar sentada.

Se sintió un poco preocupada, ante la mirada seria de él, que la veía de una manera muy penetrante, en ese momento recordó todo lo que había pasado y se sintió culpable. –Livi, yo.. –Quiso continuar pero fue interrumpida.

-Eres muy hermosa! –Le dijo aun con el tono serio.

-Qué?! –Pregunto ella, algo sorprendida ante el comentario.

-Que eres muy hermosa! Con ese hermoso rostro, no puedo siquiera pensar en darte un castigo! –Le dijo mirándola intensamente. –Pero lo hare! –Sonríe de manera ladina.

El corazón de Nike empezó a latir desbocadamente, hacia mucho que no oía a Livi hablarle en ese tono tan seductor, y a pesar de que los nervios aun se hacían presente y probablemente nunca desaparecieran, ya que esa era una de las sensaciones que solo él podría provocarle, siempre como si fuera la primera vez; ella lo quería a su lado, quería sentirlo, quería olvidar todo lo que ocurrió, quería dejar los momentos malos y fundirse entre sus brazos.

-Y que castigo me darás?! –Pregunta en un tono coqueto Nike.

La toma de la cintura y la levanta sorpresivamente sentándola entre sus piernas, y sin decir nada mas le da un beso brusco pero lleno de pasión.

-Espera! Estamos a plena luz del día! –Dice ella, apenas separando sus labios de los de él.

El no dice nada, solo comienza a besarle el cuello, mientras ella no puede evitar soltar algunos gemidos. El tomo los largos cabellos de ella entre sus manos, y recorriéndolos suavemente los hace a un lado, sin que Nike se lo esperara, poza sus manos en la espalda de ella y sin previo aviso rasga su camisón dejando su espalda desnuda, ella se sorprende y se aleja un poco.

-Que hiciste!? –Pregunta, al sentir las manos de él recorrer su espalda desnuda.

-Un momento! Y esto!? En qué momento yo me cambie de ropa! –Pregunta algo agitada, por las caricias.

El solo sonríe de lado y continúa con las caricias. –Te torturare! Hare que grites mi nombre de placer! –Le dice con su voz ronca.

CONTINUARA….. Lo deje en una parte interesante, no lo creen?! Jejeje. Lamento el retraso! Obviamente se han dado cuenta que la mayor parte del capítulo me enfoque en Bard y Kara, pero necesito bases para la relación de esta parejita.

Para el siguiente capítulo quieren lemon o no? (por si acaso, significa escenas de sexo). Bueno por ese motivo cambie a M para mayores de edad. Por eso mi historia no aparece en la lista de fanfiction a menos que busques exclusivamente en categoría M =/

No la cambie a M, para nada, los que no desean leer el lemon no lo hagan, tampoco quiero traumatizar o corromper mentes.


	42. Chapter 42

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **ADVERTENCIA. TODO LO QUE A CONTINUACIÓN ESTE EN NEGRILLA, ES UNA ESCENA LEMON, SI NO DESEAN LEERLO, POR FAVOR PASAR SIN MIRAR HASTA QUE TERMINEN LAS PARTES EN NEGRILLA, YA QUE LUEGO NO QUIERO ANDAR LEYENDO CRITICAS, SI NO LES GUSTA EL LEMON POR FAVOR ABSTÉNGANSE DE LEER, Y SI LO LEEN AUNQUE NO LES GUSTE ABSTÉNGANSE DE CRITICARME YA QUE LO ESTOY ADVIRTIENDO CON ANTICIPACIÓN!**

 **GRACIAS!**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 39**

 **-Que hiciste!? –Pregunta, al sentir las manos de él recorrer su espalda desnuda.**

 **-Un momento! Y esto!? En qué momento yo me cambie de ropa! –Pregunta algo agitada, por las caricias.**

 **El solo sonríe de lado y continúa con las caricias. –Te torturare! Hare que grites mi nombre de placer! –Le dice con su voz ronca.**

 **-Espera! –Pronuncio ella agitada mientras el continuaba recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, tocando zonas que producían una terrible corriente de espasmos, que ella misma forzaba en no dejarlos escapar en gemidos.**

 **De un solo tirón, le quito lo que quedaba del camisón de Nike arrojándolo a un lado, se paro tomando a Nike de las caderas, haciendo que las piernas de esta se enrosquen en su cintura, mientras ella cansada de seguir resistiéndose, se rindió ante sus caricias, correspondiendo a sus besos con fervor.**

 **-Que ocurre? –Pregunta Nike, al ver como el deja de besarla y la mira a los ojos de una forma muy penetrante.**

 **Livi, que se separo de ella, como verificando si no se encuentra dentro de un sueño, la observo con su lindo tono sonrojado y su respiración agitada mirarlo entre nerviosa e interrogante y solo sonrió, sintiéndose triunfante al tener todo lo que deseo en esta vida, solo en la existencia de esa persona.**

 **-Te hare el amor toda la noche y no saldrás de esta habitación, hasta que haya recuperado el tiempo perdido! –Le sonríe de manera juguetona, mientras de un fuerte empujón la lanza a la cama sin delicadeza.**

 **-Oye! –Reniega Nike, apoyándose con los codos en la cama, inclinándose a verlo como en un reproche, pero se detiene al ver la mirada de él, sobre ella.**

 **-No seré dulce hoy! –Le dice con su sonrisa ladina, mientras se va desabrochando la camisa, y se despoja de su ropa.**

 **Nike, veía como él se desvestía, y aunque aun se sintiera avergonzada ante él, no podía quitar la vista de su cuerpo, veía cada movimiento, cada parte de él, y más aun cuando vio que se quitaba la parte inferior de su ropa dejándolo completamente desnudo.**

 **-Te gusta lo que ves? –Pregunto con una sonrisa de arrogancia.**

 **Instintivamente volteo su rostro a otro lado de la vergüenza. –Yo no he dicho nada!**

 **-Mírame! –Le dijo él, tomando su rostro mientras la voltea para mirarla a los ojos. –Quiero que me mires cuando te haga mía una y otra vez! –Le susurro cerca al oído sin quitarle la vista a sus ojos.**

 **Sin decir nada, Nike tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Livi y lo beso, dejándolo algo sorprendido ante la iniciativa, pero satisfecho. Ella empezó a deslizar sus manos con curiosidad por el cuerpo de él.**

 **-Si sigues así, vas a matarme. –Dijo el al sentir las manos de ella bajar insistentemente.**

 **-Yo también te extrañe. –Le dice ella, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, mientras continua con su exploración.**

 **-Espera. –Dice el deteniéndola. –Hoy yo tendré el control! No sería un castigo justo si tú me conviertes en un esclavo sexual! –Le dice sonriéndole ladinamente.**

 **La tomo de ambas manos con fuerza y las pego contra la cama inmovilizándola, comenzó con un recorrido de besos y chupetones bruscos, que la excitaban cada vez más. –Dejare una marca de que eres mía, en cada parte de tu cuerpo! –Le susurraba, mientras succionaba su piel.**

 **No te muevas! –Le dijo, mientras la soltaba, y con ambas manos tocaba sus senos y succionaba sin escrúpulos uno de ellos, para luego pasar al otro. Viendo cuan agitada se encontraba Nike, no pudo evitar sonreír con autosuficiencia. –Todavía no termino. –Le dice con su voz ronca, mientras deja uno de sus senos para bajar una de sus manos hasta la zona más sensible de ella, tocándola y acariciándola. –Estas tan húmeda. –Dice nuevamente, con una sonrisa picara.**

 **Nike se sentía enloquecer, los espasmos de placer la estaban torturando, llevándola al primer orgasmo, haciendo que sus jadeos empiecen a acompasarse. –Aun no termina! –Le dice él, mientras la besa nuevamente. –Quédate quietecita y no te muevas! –Le sonríe, mientras baja muy despacio por su cuerpo con una fila de besos, hasta llegar al bajo vientre de ella, deteniéndose para mirarla con astucia. Ella sintió como el se detenía y levanto su rostro para mirarlo y vio esa mirada tan profunda y con esa sonrisa de triunfador.**

 **-Que haces? –Pregunto ella.**

 **-Te comeré! –Le dice él, sonriéndole, para luego acercar sus labios a las partes mas sensibles y erógenas de ella, causando un espasmo inigualable. De un impulso ella quiso levantarse, pero él la miro como si fuera un animal salvaje y le digiera que se estuviera quieta solo con los ojos.**

 **Continuo con lo que hacía, lamiendo y succionando de manera insistente, mientras ella tomaba las sabanas de la cama y las estrujaba tratando de contener tanto placer que se moría por gritar, pero los espasmos eran más fuertes que ella, y hacían que su cuerpo se convulsione, elevando y moviendo sus caderas.**

 **-Quieta! –Le exige el, tomándola de las caderas con ambas manos, mientras continuaba con su labor.**

 **-Liviii! Por! Por favor! –Decía ella entre jadeos, mientras sentía su corazón agitarse al extremo.**

 **-Que es lo que desea mi reina? –Preguntaba el, con arrogancia.**

 **-Ya no me tortures, y.. y hazlo... –Pedía ella con su voz agitada de tanto placer.**

 **-No entiendo, que quieres que haga?! –Preguntaba con un tono divertido pero sensual.**

 **-De una buena vez! Hazme tuya! –Le pide con un grito, a lo que el sonríe.**

 **Se coloca entre sus piernas, y sin miramientos la penetra de una sola estocada, causando un gemido fuerte de Nike. Pero no se detiene y comienza a embestirla de manera rápida, mientras con sus manos la acaricia fuertemente. Los gemidos por parte de él, no se hicieron esperar, junto con los de ella, que dejo de reprimirlos, soltándose más.**

 **-Eres demasiado estrecha! –Le dice él mientras la aumentaba la velocidad, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron totalmente agotados, y terminaba culminando dentro de ella.**

 **-Fuiste, demasiado rudo! –Le dice ella aun con la respiración agitada.**

 **-Fue tu castigo! –Le dice él, aun dentro de ella, mientras se sostiene con sus brazos en la cama, para no poner todo su peso encima de ella. –Nunca te vuelvas a ir! –Le exige.**

 **-Nunca más. –Le promete ella.**

 **-Continuamos?! –Pregunta el, con una sonrisa picara.**

 **-Otra ves?! –Pregunta ella, antes de ser silenciada por un beso.**

…..**************….

-Tres días han pasado, desde que Nike volvió y aun no puedo verla! –Pregunta Tohara con un tono frio.

-Lo siento Tohara-sama, lo que pasa es que… pues los reyes están algo ocupados.. y… pues.. –Explicaba Neil.

-No hace falta que expliques nada! –Dice ella, volviendo su mirada al paisaje. –Demasiado sol! –Dice en voz alta.

Pero mejor ve diciéndole al rey, que si no me deja ver a Nike hoy mismo, yo misma iré en su búsqueda, y si me decido a hacerlo no habrá poder que pueda detenerme! Y no me importa en qué situación incómoda los pille, invadiré su habitación. –Sentencia con un tono mordaz, dejando a Neil un poco pálido.

…***************…

-Bardo-sama! Debemos sacar a su majestad de la recamara, o lo hará Tohara-sama! –Le dice Neil, que se encuentra en el despacho, en donde Bard a estado encargándose de todos los papeles retrasados, para dejar a Livi tranquilo con su reencuentro.

-Es el colmo! –Se para el pelirrubio golpeando el escritorio. –Ese mocoso, me pidió el favor de hacerme cargo del reino mientras pasa la noche con Nike! Pero tres días! Tres días enteros! –Reniega él. –Aunque no lo culpo, después de todo es mi sobrino! –Sonríe ladinamente, mientras Neil lo miraba como si pensara que miraba a un idiota.

-Bueno, eso no importa ya, no te preocupes Neil, yo mismo iré a la habitación de Nike-chan! –Sonríe, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Espere Bardo-sama, no pensara en entrar, con la escusa de sacar a su majestad, sin importar las condiciones en la que se encuentren, no es así?! –Preguntaba Neil, con su tono sombrío, mientras por su mente pasaba la frase "pervertido".

-Claro, que no! –Reía nerviosamente Bard, mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Bardo-sama, no ha vuelto a hablar con Kara-sama cierto?! –Pregunta Neil nuevamente, dando en el blanco de la herida, al ver como la espalda de Bard se tensaba de inmediato, y se volteaba levemente.

-Ella te ha hablado?! –Pregunto él.

Neil asiente. –En realidad, ha hablado con muchos en el castillo, nunca la vi tan comunicativa.

-Con muchos?! –Pregunta, sintiendo como un flechazo lo atravesaba. Imaginando las veces que se toparon y que ella lo ignoro mordazmente, en esos tres días.

FLASH BACK

Mientras Bard, se dirigía a la cocina, por un asunto con uno de los mayordomos más antiguos del palacio que tenía problemas, se topo con Kara, que estaba sentada conversando con una de los sirvientes, mientras disfrutaba de un té.

-Oh! Kara-chan! Que coincidencia toparme con tigo! –Decía con una sonrisa.

-Este té, es delicioso! De qué es?! –Le pregunta a la sirvienta. Mientras la mujer mira a Bard congelado mientras Kara simula no verlo ni escucharlo. –Es, es, es de nobiria, una flor de este reino. –Sonríe incomoda la mujer.

-Kara-chan? Estas ignorándome?! –Se acerca a ella, intentando tocar su hombro para voltearla a verla a los ojos, pero antes de que él pudiera tocarla ella esquivo de manera rápida y sutil su mano, girando para el lado contrario, y levantando su mano hizo un ademan de despedida para la mujer con un gracias en voz alta por el té, sin voltear a mirar atrás, mientras Bard se quedaba estático ante la situación.

Después de eso, esa misma tarde, el decidió buscarla por su cuenta llevando una rosa con sigo, y después de mucho buscar pudo encontrarla en el jardín.

-Kara-chan! Qué bueno que te veo! Mira, cuando vi esta rosa, no pude evitar pensar en Kara-chan! –Le dice mientras usa todo el encanto posible, pero una pequeña ráfaga de viento lo sorprendió y más aun cuando vio como la rosa caía cortada a la mitad. –Ka..Kara-chan?! Usaste el viento cortante en mi!? –Le pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa. Fue un error, cierto?! Si eso fue, tu nunca.. –Decía mientras negaba así mismo esa posibilidad, hasta darse cuenta de que allí ya no había nadie.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-No me imagino a Kara-sama de enemiga! –Dice Neil.

-Y eso, que solo te conté dos encuentros, tuve otros cinco! Al principio creí que había sido un error, pero ahora pienso que tal vez está molesta?! –Pregunta Bard, mientras es observado por Neil que lo miraba como si él fuera el idiota más grande del mundo. –Pero, porque alguien se molestaría con una hombre tan encantador como yo! –Decía con una sonrisa encantadora, mientras Neil lo miraba fríamente.

-Bardo-sama puedo preguntar desde cuando sintió que Kara estuviera así de molesta?! –Pregunta Neil.

-Déjame pensar.. en el viaje, estaba un poco alejada, pero no me miraba con frialdad, creo que fue desde que llegamos al castillo! –Contesta.

Neil lo mira seriamente, y acomodándose los lentes comienza su teoría. –No cree que Kara-sama está molesta por lo que vio cuando llegamos al castillo!? –Pregunta.

-A que te refieres?! –Pregunta, sin saber bien de lo que Neil hablaba.

-Pues, cuando llegamos, lo primero que vimos fue un jardín de doncellas fanáticas, que esperaban su regreso! Y usted, como siempre, se bajo a repartir halagos!

-Tú crees que sea por eso!? –Pregunta sorprendido. –Eso significaría, que ella esta celosa?! –Continua, esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bardo-sama, puedo preguntar qué siente usted por ella?! –Pregunta viéndolo serio.

Bard, volteo a ver a Neil de frente, y bajando la cabeza levemente medito por unos momentos, hasta que hablo. –La verdad, estaba algo confundido, y tal vez en negación con respecto a ella. Hace mucho tiempo me hice la promesa de no volver a amar a nadie nunca más, solo esa persona estaría en mi corazón por siempre, pero cuando conocí a Kara-chan, al principio me sorprendió un poco el saber que era hermana de Nike-chan, pensé que se parecerían, pero fue un impacto diferente, ver esa actitud tan imponente y fuerte! Nunca había visto una mujer así! Pero al mismo tiempo, esa noche (la noche que se encontraron en la torre de Sheyla los tres) pude ver algo mas, dentro de esa actitud dura, y pensé "nos parecemos", ella oculta sus inseguridades y temores bajo ese porte rudo, y yo oculto mi temor de volver a amar bajo mi actitud despreocupada tomando todo como un juego, pero desde el momento que pude ver esa fragilidad, sentí como si quisiera protegerla.

Desde ese momento, esa pequeña niña invadió mi mente, me negué a creer que fuera algo más que una especie de preocupación como de un hermano mayor, pero cuando supe que ella corría peligro, los temores por que algo pueda ocurrirle me llenaron, aunque trate lo más posible de quitarme esos sentimientos, se consolidaron cuando la vi sana y salva entre mis brazos. Ahí supe, que ella me gustaba, no como hermana si no como mujer.

Neil, que se quedo escuchando atentamente, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, debido a la gran cantidad de luchas internas por las que tuvo que pasar Bard. Se aclaro la garganta y volvió a su pose seria. –Bardo-sama, una cosa más, ahora que ha aceptado sus sentimientos para con ella, dígame que sentiría si Kara-sama de pronto tiene un montón de admiradores, cosa que es cierto, ya que cuando fuimos al ducado de la lluvia, ella era la más popular de sus hermanas, y tenía muchos fans (recordando en el anime cuando Kara dio el concierto en vivo).

El rostro de Bard comenzó a ensombrecerse poco a poco, mientras Neil contaba los detalles. –Así que tenia tantos fans?! –Decía riendo levemente de manera fingida.

-Sí, así es! Pero déjeme continuar, que sentiría si esos fans, de pronto van donde ella y le confiesan su amor y ella los acepta de manera agradable?! Cosa que no dudo que pase muy pronto, ya que con tantos fans además de que ya está en edad de entablar relaciones amorosas y de matrimonio, no dudo que se deje cortejar por algunos del ducado! –Termina Bard, con un tono afilado.

-No lo permitiré! –Dice de golpe Bard, haciendo que Neil sonría victorioso.

-Entonces, Bardo-sama, ahora que se puso en su lugar, usted cree que es justo que ella vea como un montón de mujeres se le acercan confesándose y usted las acepte?! –Pregunta sagazmente.

En ese momento Bard, sintió el peso de las palabras dichas por Neil golpearlo. –Tienes razón, debo aclarar las cosas. –Dice el, saliendo rápidamente de allí, mientras Neil, mira con suficiencia lo ocurrido.

CONTINUARA….. Comentarles, que escribir este lemon me costó mucho! Yo normalmente, escribo sin parar ya que así fluyen rápido mis ideas, no planifico nada, es mas la mayoría de los capítulos publicados los he escrito poco antes de publicarlos, me siento frente a la compu, escribo sin parar lo que me nazca, luego corrijo errores ortográficos (a veces se me pasan muchos!) y por ultimo lo leo como si fuera una lectora mas, para saber si tiene las emociones adecuadas y si la historia concuerda, al pasar esas tres etapas lo público al instante. Una que otra vez, he adelantado capítulos, escribiéndolos mucho antes de publicar, pero no es seguido. No es muy adecuado, es un poco desordenado jejeje, pero así nacen mis ideas más creativas.

Bueno volviendo al tema anterior! No soy muy buena con los lemons, no tengo experiencia, y pues al hacer la revisión de este capítulo, no pude evitar sentirme algo avergonzada, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo, solo espero que haya sido de su agrado, quise hacerlo un poco mas explicito, pero sentía que no podía! Sentía que si lo hacía más explicito podía arriesgarme a volver a los personajes un poco insulsos.

Nueva seguidora Nfirefly, gracias por seguir mi historia, y mucho más por dejarme tu review, es lo que me levanta el ánimo y me hace querer escribir.

Gracias también a las personas que me siguen desde casi los inicios de esta historia, Terie, Livini, VampyKate, Neko chan y todas las personas que leen aunque no se animen a comentar.

´Posdata. No me critiquen muy duro, porque conociendo mi estado de ánimo actual, podría bajonearme tanto que ni ganas de escribir tenga. No es una amenaza! Jajajajajaja


	43. Chapter 43

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 40**

-Livi, no crees, que ya es suficiente! Hemos estado aquí por tres días! Ni siquiera me has dejado salir de esta habitación! Incluso pediste que nos traigan la comida aquí, y yo deseo ver a Kara-neesan! –Pide con un puchero Nike, mientras busca en el armario algo que ponerse.

-Que pretendes cambiándote de ropa?! Planeas irte y dejarme nuevamente?! –Pregunta el con un tono frio, mientras la veía sentado desde la cama. Nike se detuvo en ese momento al sentir el tono frio de él. Volteo a verlo ligeramente con algo de precaución.

-Estas molesto?! Solo deseo salir un rato a caminar. –Le dice con un tono dulce.

-Te aburres de mi?! Es eso?! –Pregunta mordazmente.

-Claro que no! –Le dice ella rápidamente. Mira, prometo, que si salimos un rato, y me dejas ver a Kara-nee, me portare juiciosa y hare lo que me pidas. –Le sonríe, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-No puedes retractarte! –Le dice él, cambiando repentinamente a una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Era una trampa!? Me engañaste, para hacerme decir eso cierto! –Reniega Nike, al darse cuenta de la trampa en que cayó.

-No te dejare ir jamás, me tendrás que aguantar por el resto de tu vida! –Le sonríe ladinamente mientras se para, y se acerca a ella hasta abrazarla por la espalda, mientras suavemente baja sus manos hasta el vientre de ella, acariciándolo delicadamente.

-Que haces?! –Pregunta ella algo extrañada.

-Solo imaginaba, cuando este vientre este abultado, será tan tierno. –Le dice él, dándole un beso en la cabeza de manera dulce.

-De, de, que hablas! Aun es muy temprano para andar pensando en tener familia! –Dice ella ruborizada.

Livi, la voltea para verla de frente mientras le sonríe brillantemente. –Si no estás embarazada aun, nos encargaremos de ello! –Le sonríe coquetamente. –No pongas esa cara de reproche! Aunque te ves adorable! –Sonríe. –En tu vientre llevaras a todos mis hijos sin reprochar!

-QQUUE?! Y cuántos hijos quieres tener!? –Pregunta ella sorprendida y ruborizada.

-No lo sé, muchos! Tienes alguna objeción?! –Le dice él con un tono divertido, pero antes de que ella responda, se sintió un fuerte viento azotar los ventanales, abriéndolos de par en par.

-Qué pasa?! –Pregunta Nike, al ver el viento repentino desvanecerse tan rápido como llego.

-Esto debe ser obra de esa vieja! –Dice Livi.

-Esto se siente muy familiar. –Dice Nike en voz alta sin prestar atención a lo que dijo Livi.

-Lo más probable, es que Tohara sea la que creó este viento, tal vez es una especie de advertencia.

-Babasama!? Ella está aquí?! Desde cuando!? Porque no me dijiste?! –Pregunta Nike desconcertada.

-No quería que arruinara nuestro encuentro. –Se escusa Livi, sintiendo como Nike se tornaba furiosa.

-Vamos Nike, no te enfades con migo! Fue tu culpa en primer lugar! Tú fuiste la que huyo de mi, y por eso la vieja vino hasta aquí! –Reprocha a Livi, sin tomarle importancia a él aura oscura de Nike.

-Bien! –Sonríe Nike. –Desde ahora dormiré con Kara-nee. –Saca rápidamente un vestido sencillo del armarío para disponerse a cambiarse, ignorando completamente a Livi.

-Nike espera! Con que derecho decides eso! El único lugar donde debes dormir es entre mis brazos! –Le dice deteniéndola, mientras rodea su cintura con sus brazos.

-Lo decido con el derecho, de ser una persona libre! –Le dice ella, mirándolo molesta.

-Tú eres mía! Desde el día en que te conocí, me perteneciste! Y esto se consolido desde el día en que te hice mía! Ahora no tienes escape! –Le dice lo más seductoramente posible, tratando de quitarle el enojo, hasta que sintió como alguien abría las puertas repentinamente.

Los dos quedaron algo sorprendidos ante la intromisión y más aun, cuando se dieron cuenta de quién era la persona que había ingresado.

-Babasama?! Que haces aquí!? –Pregunta Nike nerviosa.

La mujer miro a Nike de pies a cabeza, como confirmando que estuviera completamente sana. Nike llevaba un camisón sencillo, que llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, y de tirantes delgados con unos pequeños lasos en el centro del pecho. Cuando Tohara, pasó su mirada por, el cuello, los hombros y hasta el nacimiento del pecho de Nike, vio varios chupetones bastante remarcados, arqueo una ceja, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Nike al darse cuenta de la mirada inquisitiva de su abuela, se dio cuenta de lo que había estado observando y rápidamente intento cubrirse con sus manos, sin tener nada de éxito, por su parte Livi, solo se molesto de haber sido interrumpido.

-Oye vieja! Acaso no sabe tocar la puerta! –Pregunto fríamente.

-Avise con mucha anticipación, o es que acaso no sintieron el viento!? Tan ocupados estaban que ni se dieron cuenta!? –Pregunta molesta.

-Babasama, no es eso! –Responde ruborizada Nike. –Justo me estaba alistando para ir a verte y…

-Pues, te retrasaste por tres días! –Le dice cortándola de una.

-Tres días?! "(Tonto Livi! Porque no me avisaste!)" –Pensaba Nike, mientras miraba a Livi de lado. -Lo siento. –Se disculpo Nike.

-Eso ya no importa! Ahora alista tus cosas! Partimos hoy mismo! –Le ordena, dejando a la pareja sorprendida.

-Espere un momento, de que está hablando! –Exige una respuesta Livi, que torna su mirada molesta hacia la mujer. –Nike no irá a ningún lugar, ella es mía!

-Deja, ese machismo tan ofensivo de lado! Nike debe volver al ducado, ella es demasiado poderosa para arriesgarnos a que algo como lo que paso vuelva a suceder! –Le dice ella.

-Yo la protegeré! –Dicta el.

-Ah sí? Como lo hiciste hasta ahora?! –Lo dice con un tono arrogante, dejando a Livi, más molesto, y culpable. –Nike! –Dice la mujer ganándose la atención de Nike. –Tú sabes que lo que digo es cierto! Quieres arriesgar a todo el mundo?! Estas segura, que esto no volverá a repetirse?!

Nike agacho la cabeza, con remordimiento.

-Deja de decirle, esas estupideces a Nike! Eres una vieja bruja, que quiere mantener a Nike, alejada haciéndola temerse a sí misma, como si ella fuera peligrosa! –Le reprocha furioso.

-Ya para Livi. –Le pide Nike, tomando suavemente la mano de él. –Babasama, tienes razón.

-Nike, que estás diciendo! –Reclama Livi. –Ella lo mira fijamente por unos instantes, como diciéndole en silencio, que se esperase y no dijese nada. –Es cierto, que lo que sucedió puede volver a pasar, ya que hay muchas personas que ansían el poder! Pero yo, me volveré mas fuerte! Y superare todo lo que venga, junto a él! –Mira a su abuela con convicción mientras sostiene más fuerte la mano de Livi, y él la mira orgulloso.

-Deseas que me convierta en la mala de la historia, y te lleve a la fuerza?! –Le pregunta Tohara.

-Me gustaría que no, me gustaría que estuvieras de acuerdo con mi decisión. –Dice Nike agachando la mirada. –Pero si no hay otra opción, peleare para que aceptes mi decisión y me apoyes! –La mira seriamente.

-Nike, en serio te pareces a tu madre. –Sonríe levemente. –Es increíble, que las dos me hayan dicho la misma respuesta!

-Okaasan?! –Pregunta Nike.

-Sí, ella respondió lo mismo, con el mismo tono y la misma mirada, cuando me pidió que acepte su matrimonio con tu padre. Era tan joven! Y yo quería algo mejor para ella, pero tuvo que enamorarse de ese distraído de tu padre! –Bufaba molesta, mientras Nike sonreía, sintiendo el ambiente más aliviado.

-Nike, realmente no puedo estar de acuerdo con tu decisión. –Le dice seriamente, viendo como Nike baja la cabeza. –Pero la aceptare, ya que es lo que al parecer te hace feliz! –Termina de decir, para ver como el tono de tristeza de Nike desaparecía para aparecer una enorme sonrisa y le decía un alegre gracias.

-Me gustaría quedarme por más tiempo, para mantener vigilada a cierta persona, por haber manchado la casta y pura piel de una mujer honorable de esa forma tan salvaje! –Dice con un deje de advertencia y molestia mirando a Livi.

-Es la marca de nuestro amor! –Sonríe Livi, mientras toma a Nike de la cintura desvergonzadamente.

-Livi! No hagas eso en frente de mi abuela! –Le exige Nike, mirándolo fríamente. Pero Livi no le presta importancia y la apega más a él. –Además, usted que se hace la santa, bien que debe saber cómo es esto, estuvo casada y… -Nike molesta, le da un codazo en las costillas callándolo unos instantes por el dolor.

-Te has vuelto más atrevido con la edad! –Reprocha la mujer. –Bien, es hora de alistar los preparativos para nuestra partida, Nike, Kitora desea verte. –Está bien, me alistare para verlo. –Sonríe Nike, mientras Livi la mira fijamente como si le advirtiera que no se acercara demasiado a él.

-Yo iré por Kara. –Dice la mujer, caminando hacia la salida.

-Espera Babasama! Kara-nee, se irá también?! –Pregunta ella.

-Porque motivo tendría ella que quedarse!? Es hora de llevármela, volveremos al ducado!

En ese momento una persona escuchaba tras la puerta, sin saber qué hacer en ese momento, se alejo rápidamente de allí, buscando a la persona que invadía sus pensamientos.

…..**************…

Tal y como su hermana menor, ella detestaba estar confinada en muros, por más grandes que estos fueren, la diferencia que según ella predominaba en su carácter, es que no renunciaría a su libertad por otra persona como lo hizo su hermana. Nike había sido enjaulada por los lazos de amor que profesaba por él y estaba totalmente consciente de ello y lo aceptaba; si Nike estaba de acuerdo con eso, ella nada podía hacer al respecto, ya que la quería mucho, respetaba su decisión, además que él no era desagradable, era divertido observarlos, su vida había sido muy aburrida, llena de calma, rodeada de personas tan alegres que vivían la vida al máximo con simplezas, a diferencia de ella que veía la vida como una espectadora, tratando de buscar cosas interesantes que observar, y hasta ahora, las personas eran lo suficientemente interesantes para tentarla a observarlos, como si pudiera sentirse viva, a través de las emociones que veía.

Muchos la juzgaron como una persona fría y sin emociones desde que era muy pequeña, ya que no mostraba sus emociones ante los demás, no había nada que le causara gran impacto o sorpresa, nunca perdía la compostura o se amedrentaba y tampoco tenía el rasgo especifico de su familia que era la famosa risa estrepitosa y jovial como la de su madre y sus hermanas, e incluso su abuela, cuando no está concentrada en su papel de gobernante y guía. Nike había sido una persona muy importante en su vida, ella misma podría describir a Nike como una distracción muy fascinante, por eso cuando eran pequeñas siempre estaba alado de esta, Nike era muy jovial y torpe que se metía en problemas a menudo, y aunque nadie lo sepa, cuando observaba a su hermana menor, sus emociones se hacían presentes, reía cuando ella reía, se preocupaba cuando ella se preocupaba, era como vivir sus emociones a través de Nike, pero nadie podía notarlo, ya que Nike era demasiado brillante, que consumía la atención de todos, pero eso a ella no le interesaba, le bastaba con observar y vivir observando. Cuando Nike se fue, la vida comenzó a tornarse aburrida, la gente con la que se relacionaba era igual siempre, siguiendo normas y reglas, hasta que pudo presenciar la vuelta de Nike, fue bastante entretenido verla llegar al lado de su esposo y más aun cuando se dio cuenta de que este fuera solo un niño, observaba el comportamiento de ambos, con esas nuevas emociones que había conocido la menor, fue la cosa más interesante que había visto, le saco muchas risas secretas, y fue feliz por ella.

Pero ahora, tenía un problema muy serio, aun no podía entender cómo es que su cuerpo y su mente se sentían de esa forma, sentía una extraña sensación en el estomago era demasiado incomodo, su mente la traicionaba al pensar en esa persona, se sentía triste, ansiosa, preocupada, feliz, molesta, celosa, no sabía cómo, pero todo eso se mesclaba dentro de ella, y ella solo podía darle un nombre. –Enfermedad! Eso es! Debo estar enferma! –Se decía a sí misma, mientras estaba sentada arriba de un árbol, en el bosquecillo más cercano del ala norte del castillo. Bajo la cabeza, con resignación. –Es increíble que algo así me este pasando a mí. –Decía nuevamente en voz alta, ella en el interior sabía que no estaba enferma, había observado demasiado a Nike y a Livi, para saber lo que estaba sintiendo, pero ella aun no podía creer que esos sentimientos habían nacido propiamente de ella, se sentía cansada. –Siempre es así de cansado sentir tanto!? Como lo soportas Nike! –Se decía frustrada.

-Con que aquí estabas! –Le dice Bard, mirándola desde abajo.

Eso la sorprendió totalmente, renegó ante la vulnerabilidad que sentía tan solo al escuchar la voz de ese hombre, se relajo lo mas que pudo y bajo su mirada. –Se te ofrece algo?! –Pregunto algo fría, se mordió la lengua ante ello a pesar de querer parecer indiferente ante él, sentía que el enojo le salía por los poros.

-Kara-chan, puedes bajar?! –Pregunto él con una sonrisa.

Su enojo aumento, al escuchar el término "chan", la hacía sentir como si el hablara con un familiar, era así como le decía a Nike y también como se refería debes en cuando a Livi. –Que ocurre?! Nike al fin termino su luna de miel?! –Pregunto con una voz un poco más serena.

-Sí, creo que aunque no lo quisieran, la tienen que terminar! –Dijo riendo un poco al recordar la interrupción de Tohara. Pero lo que quería decirte es algo diferente. –Bard, que tenia una de sus manos ligeramente tras de su espalda, la mostro, haciendo notar una rosa que traía en ella. –Es para ti. –Le dijo con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras cuando Kara bajo de el árbol y se acerco hacia él.

Kara observo la rosa con indiferencia, sintiendo molestia pero al mismo tiempo tristeza. Sentía que si recibía esa rosa de su parte se convertiría en parte de ese mundo que creó él, en donde profesaba encanto y seducción a todas las mujeres que lo rodearan. –No la quiero! –Le dijo con su tono frio.

-Porque siempre me rechazas?! –Pregunto mirándola intensamente.

-Yo soy así, si algo no llama mi atención, simplemente lo evado! –Le dijo ella.

-En serio, soy indiferente para ti?! No te gusto?! –Le sonrió el, con un aire de conquista.

-Eres demasiado ególatra y aburrido. –Sentencio ella, mientras Bard sentía que una flecha atravesaba su orgullo.

-Pues, no opinabas lo mismo, cuando buscabas el calor de mis brazos hace unos días! –Le dijo él con una sonrisa de lado.

Kara sentía el calor querer invadir sus mejillas, pero se contuvo tratando de pensar rápidamente en cualquier otra cosa. –Estaba inconsciente, además pensé que eras otra persona! –Le dijo, mientras lentamente se trataba de ir.

Bard no fue consciente de en qué momento la tomo de manera algo brusca del brazo, pero no pudo contener la molestia al oír que ella pensaba en otro en ese momento. –En quien pensabas?! –Mas que preguntar, sonó un poco a exigencia.

-Eso no te incumbe! –Le dijo ella, mirándolo despectivamente, mientras trataba de zafar su brazo, pero él no la soltaba.

-No te vayas, necesitamos hablar! –Le dijo él, haciendo un poco mas de presión en el agarre, pero sin lastimarla.

-Suéltame, o te arrepentirás. –Le dijo suavemente, tanto que parecía mas siniestro.

-O que me harás?! Tu eres tan pequeña, que parecerías una muñeca entre mis brazos! –Sonrió el con un tono juguetón.

-Si no me sueltas, entrare en tu mente, y te hare creer que tienes dos años de edad, que crees que opinen los demás, cuando vean que te comportas como un bebe!? –Sentencia ella, mirándolo seriamente.

El sintió el frio recorrer por su espalda de manera brusca, ante las palabras de ella, pero no pudo evitar pensar que enojada se veía bastante linda. –Bien, bien! Te soltare, pero promete que me escucharas. –Dijo él, soltándola.

-Primero que nada, me gustaría que aceptases esto. –Le pide dándole la rosa, ella lo mira, y mira la rosa en su mano, sin moverse ni un poco, estaba a punto de rechazarla hasta que lo oyó hablar. –Sabes, debes pensar que puedo regalar fácilmente flores a muchas mujeres, y no lo voy a negar lo he hecho, pero la verdad nunca me he tomado tiempo de escoger una en especial, siempre las ordenaba traer, y nunca me importo cuales fueran. Pero esta vez es diferente, cuando pensé en Kara-chan, pensé cuidadosamente en qué tipo de flor se parece a ti, pase horas en el jardín observándolas, e inexplicablemente cada una de ellas me hacía pensar en ti, debo estar loco, pero cuando vi esta rosa supe que esta eras tú! Tan hermosa pero con un gran escudo de defensa, cuando trate de tomarla me hirió. –Sonríe, mientras le muestra una pequeña herida en su dedo haciendo énfasis que se lastimo con las espinas de la rosa. –Esta rosa, eres tú, y a pesar de que me haya lastimado intentando obtenerla, aun así la deseo! –En ese momento acerca su mano lentamente hasta querer alcanzar el rostro de ella, pero ella da un paso hacia atrás evadiendo el encuentro.

En todo el momento, en el que él hablaba, su corazón la delataba, sintió miedo, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte, que creía que el podría oírlo y no quería sentirse descubierta. Cuando vio el sentido de las palabras de él, su miedo creció aun mas, porque quería aceptar sus caricias, eso fue lo peor, quería sentirlo, deseaba ser prisionera de aquel sentimiento, pero no podía, no quería ser una más, y tampoco perder su libertad, con el solo hecho de poder sentir ese tipo de emociones y sensaciones, sentía que se asfixiaba, acaso esa tortura permanecería por siempre?! No se creía capaz de soportarlo, quería huir rápidamente. Había llegado a la conclusión de que sentía atracción por él, de una manera muy intensa, y esa atracción era solo eso, físico, no podía ser nada más, porque si fuera así, estaría perdida.

-Creo que no deje en claro mis intenciones, mira yo… -Estaba a punto de explicarle, pero fue interrumpido repentinamente.

-Siento atracción sexual por ti! –Le dijo ella de manera directa y si inmutarse, al menos no por fuera.

El se quedo completamente en shock, no respondió nada solo tenía una cara de sorpresa, repentinamente se derrumbo dramáticamente, cayendo de rodillas ante ella, con la mirada hacia abajo siendo cubierto por sus largos y rubios cabellos, hasta que de pronto tomo una de las manos de ella, mientras seguía de rodillas, y subió su mirada hasta ella y le dijo. –Creo que eres la mujer de mi vida! –Lo dijo con un tono seductor y una enorme sonrisa.

Ella lo miro seriamente. –Debo irme. –Le dijo ella, zafándose del agarre.

Espera, espera un momento, acaso no te acabas de confesar! Yo lo acepte! Porque debes irte! –Le dice él, deteniéndola al pararse delante de ella.

-En ningún momento me confesé, solo dije que sentía atracción, es normal en los seres humanos, además porque debería quedarme, Nike ya está de vuelta y no necesita de mí. –Le dice ella.

-Yo te necesito! –Le dice él. –Mira, no sé cómo decirlo, es algo extraño ya que no soy un chiquillo, pero tú me gustas, mucho! Y quiero que te quedes a mi lado! –Le pide el.

Ella no pudo evitar sentir emoción al escuchar esas palabras, por un momento deseo corresponderle. –Como sabes que no es un gusto pasajero?! Se te puede ir en cualquier momento, además estas rodeado de muchas mujeres mucho más hermosas que te pueden gustar mas.

-No quiero a ninguna otra. Quiero tenerte, protegerte, cuidarte, con todas mis fuerzas! Tanto que no puedes imaginarte! –Le dice él. –Esta vez, será diferente, esta vez protegeré lo que más amo, y no lo soltare jamás!

-Eres su tío después de todo! –Dice ella, mirándolo fijamente. –Ambos son tan territoriales, pero aunque tus palabras sean ciertas no cambian las cosas, aunque digas que no habrá ninguna otra, yo no estoy de acuerdo en renunciar a mi libertad! No deseo, recibir órdenes y vivir entre reglas, siempre comportándome como se debe! Esa no soy yo!

-No tienes que cambiar, a mi me gustas tal cual eres! –Le dice él.

-Esto no es lo mío. –Le dice ella, dándose la vuelta para irse de allí, pero antes de irse se voltea. –Aunque debo admitir que por un momento me sentí tentada. –Sonríe de lado levemente, mientras se va de allí.

…..************…..

Se podía oír el escándalo en uno de los salones de eventos del palacio, Neil caminaba molesto hacia el escandaloso ruido, hasta abrir las puertas. –Bardo-sama, se puede saber que está haciendo?! –Pregunta furioso, al ver como el pelirrubio, tenía una copa de vino en la mano y con la otra sostenía a una mujer de la cintura, mientras estaba rodeado de muchas más, y hacía gala de sus encantos de conquistador.

-Neil! –Decía con una sonrisa deslumbrante. –Ven únete a la fiesta! –Le decía con un tono alegre.

-Se puede saber que está haciendo?! –Le decía Neil jalándolo fuera de ese círculo de mujeres.

-A que te refieres!? Yo solo me estoy divirtiendo un poco! –Le dice, con su típica sonrisa destellante.

-Y que pasa con Kara-sama! –Le dice Neil.

-Ah ella! Nada, solo me rechazo. –Le dice con una sonrisa.

-Y solo por eso se va a rendir?! –Le pregunta serio. –Usted que es conocido como el mayor conquistador de todo el reino! Ellos están de ida al puerto, no la va a volver a ver!

-No importa! –Le dice él con un tono serio. –Es por eso que no quería volver a sentir esto! Porque solo trae sufrimiento! Primero fui su rechazo por Sheyla, y ahora nuevamente rechazado por la pequeña Kara, no quiero volver a sentirlo. –Le dice, recordando como en un flash back a Sheyla y luego a Kara.

-No hablare mas del tema, pero piénselo bien, aquella vez, fue un amor unilateral, pero en esta ocasión es diferente, es correspondido, estoy completamente seguro, que ella siente lo mismo que usted! Bardo-sama tiene miedo, pero cree que ella no?! Ella debe estar tan insegura o mucho más que usted! Pero que!? Usted se rindió así de fácil?! Con lo testarudo que es realmente me sorprende! Además de lo terca que es ella! No fue lo suficientemente insistente! –Le dice con un tono serio Neil, hasta que fue interrumpido.

-Es cierto! Si no vas tras ella en este momento te aseguro que te arrepentirás toda tu vida! –Interrumpe Livi, que hace presencia en el salón, al percibir lo que había pasado entre su tío y su cuñada. –Además, ella se entero de esta fiestecita que organizaste, debe estar pensando, que solo jugaste con ella. –Sonrie Livi.

Bard, mira a los dos algo sorprendido ante sus palabras, y sin decir nada sale lo más rápido que pudo de allí.

-Bardo-sama es tan parecido a su majestad! –Dice Neil con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh ya basta Neil! Deja de hacer tanto escándalo. –Le pide Livi, mientras mira en la dirección en donde se fue Bard, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Pero como pudo enterarse Kara-sama de la fiesta, si ella ya se había ido cuando comenzó!? –Pregunta Neil.

Menti! –Sonrie Livi.

CONTINUARA… Me gusto escribir este capítulo Livini, gracias realmente por tu apoyo! Me pones siempre de tan buen humor, que es increíble! Gracias tan bien a los reviews de Terie y Neko chan, gracias por seguir mi historia.

Con respecto a los sentimientos de Bard, se que a muchos les parece que el no es así, que su carácter es de un conquistador nato, y mujeriego! Bueno es cierto que es un conquistador nato, pero no creo que su verdadera personalidad sea siempre estar rodeado de mujeres, para mí, al acoplarme a los sentimientos de él para poder describir su personaje, me dio la sensación de que es solo una máscara de protección, el estar rodeado de mujeres y esa pinta de Casanova, es para no ser herido. Porque a ninguna de las mujeres que conquista le toma importancia. En el anime y manga podemos ver, que él si puede comportarse serio, y eso se ve cuando recuerda a Sheyla, el realmente la amaba, y cuando habla de ella, se torna serio, melancólico, más maduro y emana sentimientos reales. Por eso se, que él puede guardar en su interior un amor real, fiel, y muy romántico. Porque si el sintiera un gran amor por alguien más, seria con toda su alma, no creo que exista nadie más que esa persona para él, en este caso Kara. Eso es lo que pienso, incluso creo que el guarda un romanticismo incluso más grande que el de Livi, ya que Livi mas que romántico es ardiente y salvaje, Bard, es como dice Nike, igual a la luna, a mi parecer eso lo pone como sensible y romántico cuando es un sentimiento real.


	44. Chapter 44

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO 41**

-Te despediste de ellos?! –Pregunta Livi al acercarse a Nike que veía el camino por los grandes ventanales del salón donde despidió por última vez a su hermana.

-Sí. –Suspiro cansinamente.

-Qué es?! Ya los extrañas?! –Pregunto él.

-No, sabía que debían irse, pero al menos quería salir con ellos hasta afuera y verlos partir. –Le dice ella, mirando a Livi con reproche. –Y justo en ese momento desapareciste y no te pude encontrar, si hubieras estado podría haberlos acompañado!

-Tenía algo que hacer. –Sonríe él. –Pero hiciste bien en obedecer, cuando te dije que no podrías salir fuera de estas paredes, buena chica! –Le dice mientras acaricia su cabeza.

-No soy un perro! –Le reclama ella, deshaciendo la caricia. –Además, no lo hice porque me lo ordenaste. –Le dice ella bajando la cabeza cabizbaja. –Si no que, siento que te lo debo.

-Es cierto! –Sonríe el. –No sabes cuanto sufrí cuando no estabas, pensé que moriría, y cuando creí haberte perdido para siempre me jure morir junto a ti. –Le dice alejándose levemente de ella, para ver el mismo camino por donde hace mucho tiempo ella llego a su vida, hasta que sintió como ella se abrazaba a el por la espalda.

-Lo siento mucho! De verdad! Nunca más te dejare! –Le dice ella abrazándolo mas fuerte aun, como si quisiera demostrarle que no lo soltaría jamás.

-Aunque quisieras no podrías, porque yo no te dejaría. –Sonríe el, volteando para abrazarla de frente. –Pero sigo molesto!

-Pero que resentido! –Sonríe ella, separándose de él para verlo fijamente. –Que puedo hacer?!

-Al principio pensaba que te encontraría, te llevaría lejos del peligro, y te encerraría sin ningún tipo de contacto con nadie por algún tiempo y a penas con una comida al día. –Contaba el de manera natural, mientras Nike tenía el rostro contraído.

-"(Es el demonio!)" –Pensaba ella mientras escuchaba lo que el decía en silencio.

-Pero, cuando supe que estabas en verdadero peligro y que tal vez no te vería de nuevo no me importo nada! Quería tocarte, besarte, abrazarte, escuchar tu risa, tu voz, quería que todo sea como antes, por eso mi enojo y frustración desapareció cuando te tuve entre mis brazos.

-Livi. –Susurro ella, con una sonrisa mientras lo veía cariñosamente.

-Pero aun así, sigues castigada! –Le dice él con su tono serio.

-Qué?! Pero dijiste, que te bastaba con que yo estuviera a tu lado! –Le reclama ella.

-Si! pero eso siempre será así, porque eres mía! Así que no es suficiente para apaciguar mi molestia, así que por lo menos por un tiempo, no saldrás de el palacio sin mi o alguien que yo considere de mi confianza! Ni al pueblo, ni a los bosques cercanos, ni a ningún lugar fuera de estas puertas! Y por último, tus clases con Neil y los demás profesores se intensificaran!

-Neil?! Clases?! Mas!? Neil?! –Volvió a repetir con el rostro azul de imaginar a su antiguo, furioso y estricto profesor de protocolo, modales, etiqueta y más. Hasta que escucho como alguien se aclaraba la garganta tras ella, volteo la vista de reojo y lo vio parado a unos metros de ella, la piel se le erizo de miedo al escuchar su voz.

-Tiene algún problema Nike-sama con la forma en la que doy mis clases!? –Pregunto tranquilamente, pero con un tono tan sombrío y frio que podría congelar el mismo infierno.

Ella meneo la cabeza en negación aun sin animarse a verlo.

-Me alegro tanto que le gusten! Por eso aumentare algunas mas ya que le gustan tanto! –Sonrió Neil sombríamente. Mientras ella quedaba estática y pálida cual papel.

-Su majestad, necesita revisar algunas cosas. –Dijo Neil a Livi.

Nike aun estática suspiraba internamente al imaginar lo cansado que todo eso seria, ya sabía que tendría que privarse de los paseos fuera del castillo hasta que él le diera la suficiente confianza necesaria para dejarla salir, pero no sabía que sus clases aumentarían, ni siquiera que iniciarían tan pronto, ya se había acostumbrado a no tenerlas. –Suspiro resignada. –Es lo menos que puedo hacer. –Dijo en un susurro, mientras era observada por Livi que sonreía ante el acto de Neil y Nike y pensaba que las cosas estaban volviendo a ser como antes.

-Esa es mi chica! –Dijo Livi acariciando el rostro de ella. –Pero no te canses demasiado con tus clases, porque de noche no te dejare dormir. –Le guiña un ojo mientras se marcha de allí junto a Neil.

… **.*************…**

-Ocurre algo?! –Pregunta Tohara, que veía a Kara distraída mirar por la ventana del carruaje.

-Solo veía el paisaje. –Le dice mirándola de reojo, para volver su vista al paisaje. Suspiro levemente y giro los ojos de un lado a otro como si estuviera cansada de sus propios pensamientos que solo rodeaban a cierto pelirrubio.

-Al menos debí besarlo. –Dijo para sí misma en voz completamente audible, sin darle importancia a su abuela y a Kitora que la veían con genuina intriga.

-Yo igual debí hacerlo. –Interrumpe el raro ambiente Kitora, ganándose la atención de las dos mujeres.

Kara ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad y lo miro detenidamente luego rio disimuladamente.

-Me refiero a Nike! –Dijo el aclarando la voz, al ver como Kara seguramente había confundido sus palabras, asociándolas con la persona que invadía los pensamientos de ella.

Ambos se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron por lo bajo, volviendo sus miradas nuevamente al paisaje que cada uno tenía a su extremo del carruaje.

-Que es eso, que desean ocultar?! –Interrumpe el silencio Tohara.

-De que hablas babasama?! –Pregunta Kara indiferentemente.

-De lo que acaba de ocurrir hace instantes! –Responde con un tono serio.

-Que ocurrió hace instantes?! –Pregunta Kara, como si de verdad nada hubiera ocurrido, mientras Kitora solo evade la mirada de la mayor.

-No te hagas la lista con migo, que yo sé bien que algo pasa! –Dice nuevamente.

-Ahh, podrá ser, que te refieres al extraño ruido que hizo el carruaje?! Yo igual pensé al principio que Kitora era demasiado pesado para venir con nosotras! Pero el insistió en acompañarnos, supongo que no estaba de humor para cabalgar después de haber sido rechazado! –Le dijo como si nada Kara, mientras que Kitora la veía con amenaza.

-Tu como sabes eso?! –Pregunto con un tono sombrío Kitora.

-Yo solo caminaba por ahí y vi algo interesante. –Dice ella de manera natural.

-Si, a mí también me encanta caminar, especialmente por cierto bosquecillo por el cual camine hoy en la mañana, vi cosas muy interesantes ahí y… -Fue interrumpido por Kara, que lo miro furiosa, hasta que oyeron la risa de su abuela, que reía con efusividad, ambos la miraron intrigados.

-Es increíble! Nunca había visto esa clase de expresión en tu rostro! –Le dice la mayor a Kara, que la mira sorprendida. –Kitora debe saber algo verdaderamente grande sobre ti, para que estés tan furiosa! –Dice aun riendo la mujer, mientras Kara que la veía son sorpresa repentinamente sonríe, pero no de una manera leve como acostumbraba si no de una forma muy luminosa, que dejo en silencio a todos.

Tohara, dejo de reír, para ver a su nieta con impacto, definitivamente algo había cambiado en el tiempo que no estuvo con ella, algo muy importante, y no sabía si sentirse preocupada por ello. Nike, aunque ella nunca lo digiera, era la niña de sus ojos, tan valiosa para ella, a la que protegió con mucho afán, y a la que llego a amar por su fuerza y carácter indomable parecido al de su hija. Pero cuando Nike se fue, ella pudo ver el gran error que cometió al haberse desvivido completamente por Nike sin mirar a nadie más. Es cierto que ella amaba a todas sus nietas con toda el alma y sacrificaría su vida por cualquiera de ellas, pero nunca velo por nadie mas como por Nike, y cuando esta ya no estuvo se dio cuenta de lo sola que había estado Kara. Sus hermanas mayores tenían un lazo muy fuerte entre ellas y las dos se tenían la una a la otra, pero Kara ya no tenía a nadie, Nike siempre la tuvo a ella, a Kara que la cuidaba desde lejos y a Kitora; pero nadie veía a Kara. Después de la aparente muerte de Nike, ella paso mucho tiempo observando a Kara, la llevaba consigo a los viajes que hacía, le empezó a enseñar muchas cosas con respecto al reino, y se dio cuenta de que era muy capaz, además de ser muy inteligente y racional. Ella tenía ideas para el bienestar del ducado, muy interesantes y trataba problematicas que hasta ahora habían pasado desapercibidas o no se habían tomado en cuenta, eso la sorprendió mucho, pero era de esperarse ya que Kara siempre fue muy observadora, además de que no le gustaba estarce quieta, igual a Nike pero al mismo tiempo diferente, ya que Nike no se estaba quieta en el sentido en el que le gustaba jugar o meterse en problemas; pero Kara le gustaba estar en movimiento, conociendo nuevas cosas, observando y analizando.

Todos los que habían sido gobernantes del ducado fueron "las elegidas" las que obtuvieron el don al igual que Iraha, ella y sus antecesoras antes de ella. Nunca había habido un elegido hombre, claro que en el ducado existen los hombres con poderes, pero nunca habían sido elegidos para el don máximo, siempre era pasado solo a mujeres, por estudios realizados en el ducado se descubrió que las mujeres eran más aptas para recibir el poder máximo, ya que tenían una conexión especial de sus sentimientos con el mundo y la naturaleza. Por eso Nike a pesar de ser la menor, desde que se le otorgo el don, fue decidido que ella seria la nueva gobernante del ducado después de su boda con la persona que escogieron para ella. Todos lo sabían, incluyendo sus hermanas, las que no reprocharon nada. Las mayores comprendieron y se sintieron más relajadas por el hecho de no tener que cargar con las responsabilidades que venían con el poder, incluyendo el matrimonio concertado que venía con el titulo de gobernante, ya que era obligatorio que para la futura gobernante del ducado se le escogiera un esposo adecuado que cumpla con las expectativas y aptitudes necesarias para poder apoyar y gobernar junto a la elegida; ya para las demás, había más libertad de elección a la hora de escoger una pareja.

Solo hubo una excepción con lo del matrimonio arreglado y fue algo que causo mucha conmoción entre la nobleza y fue sobre Iraha, a pesar de que Tohara fuera estricta en tanto a su papel de la máxima autoridad, tenía una debilidad con su familia más cercana, y en especial con su hija, la cual rogo tanto por que aceptaran a su actual esposo, Tohara no podía ver la tristeza en el rostro de su hija, así que cedió, trato de preparar a Teteru el esposo de Iraha para el papel que le tocaría representar pero cada vez que lo intentaba salía molesta por la poca virtud de gobernante del que carecía ese hombre, todo empeoro cuando Iraha que era la elegida enfermo y no pudo tomar sus responsabilidades con el ducado; Tohara le dio el título total de gobernante a Teteru, pero era solo una figura, la que se encargaba de todo internamente era ella; esa fue la condición que tuvo que pagar ante el consejo del ducado y los nobles para dejar que su hija se pudiera casar con el hombre que amaba, ella tendría que gobernar internamente hasta que llegara la siguiente elegida. Por eso mismo, estaba tan molesta cuando se entero de que Nike había sido enviada al reino del sol para casarse y maldijo por millonésima ves la incompetencia de su yerno, se esmero tanto en traerla de vuelta pero se topo nuevamente con la misma situación que hacía 22 años atrás con Iraha, al ver a Nike tan enamorada, no pudo evitarlo y la dejo ir, ella tendría que seguir gobernando por el resto de sus días.

Pero diviso su retiro al observar a Kara, y vio su capacidad de liderazgo, y se propuso dejar el ducado en sus manos, así que decidió prepararla para ello, cuando los del consejo vieran sus dotes de líder se darían cuenta de que ella seria la indicada para ello, y si no estaban completamente seguros, ella se pondría de voluntaria para vigilar su desempeño y guiarla al menos por unos pocos años, hasta que ella se ganara la confianza necesaria para convencer a todo el ducado de que podría hacerlo sola. Esa era su decisión definitiva, solo faltaba decírselo a Kara.

…..*****************…..

El sonido de un caballo a todo galope, les llamo la atención, al darse cuenta de quién era, Kara no pudo evitar sorprenderse y esa cara de sorpresa fue lo que más le llamo la atención a su abuela que no perdía detalle a las expresiones en el rostro de su nieta.

Kara abrió la puerta del carruaje dispuesta a bajar de la manera más serena posible, pero fue más su sorpresa cuando al asomar su cuerpo fuera del carruaje fuera atrapada fuertemente entre los brazos de la persona que menos esperaba volver a ver tan pronto.

-Te extrañe! Tan solo han pasado unas horas desde que te fuiste! Pero te extrañe como si te hubieras ido por toda una vida! Donde estuviste, donde estuviste toda mi vida! –Dijo él mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

-Que tonto! –Dijo ella, con la misma vos serena, pero su rostro mostraba otra cosa, tenía una sonrisa tan feliz y dejándose al menos por una vez en la vida surgir sus sentimientos una lagrima broto de sus ojos, pero él no podía verla y ella prefería que fuera así, no tomo en cuenta que tenia testigos que la veían sorprendidos ya fuera del carruaje, exceptuando por su abuela que tenía un rostro serio pero en el interior la preocupación la embargaba.

No podía ser, que nuevamente había ocurrido lo mismo. No podía ser posible, se dijo para sí misma Tohara, que veía la escena frente a ella.

-No te vayas, por favor, hablemos. –Le pedía Bard a Kara que la separo repentinamente sin darle tiempo a Kara de recuperar su postura neutral e indiferente, y por un momento el pudo ver el rostro levemente sonrojado de ella y sus ojos aguados que rápidamente cambio por uno más tranquilo.

-Que crees que haces, frente a las demás personas, que no tienes vergüenza?! o naciste así?! Eso explicaría muchas cosas! –Dice ella con su tono natural y sarcástico.

El solo sonríe ante el comentario, realmente adoraba su ironía y sarcasmo, además de esa atractiva actitud rebelde. –Esa es mi pequeña! –Le dice con su sonrisa seductora.

-Que haces aquí!? –Pregunta ella.

-Vine a pedirte que me des una oportunidad, prometo que no te arrepentirás! Nunca te presionare a seguir normas que no te agraden, no te encerrare en ninguna torre o te tendré cautiva! –Decía él, pensando por un momento en la mujer que alguna vez quiso y vio sufrir por su confinamiento. –Te respetare, te protegeré, te adorare y por sobre todas las cosas te amare con toda mi alma, a ti y solo a ti. –Kara escucho todas sus palabras con sorpresa, pero supo que eran verdaderas, podía verlo en sus ojos, una tristeza y un pasado que ella quería conocer, un amor, sinceridad y promesas que quería poder vivir con él, deseaba tanto aceptarlo, pero tenía miedo, un miedo intenso, se sentía tan insegura y ansiosa pero feliz después de todo. El saber que ese hombre la quería como tal vez ella lo quisiera también, ni siquiera sabía que era el amor, pero si era lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento era realmente digno de experimentarlo, la experiencia más vivida que cualquier aventurero debería tener, sin lugar a dudas una aventura peligrosa pero excitante.

-Por eso quiero que tu…-Continuo el hasta que fue interrumpido repentinamente por el carraspeo de la vos de Tohara que los veía con seriedad.

-Ah! Lo siento mucho! No, no me di cuenta, me deje llevar un poco. –Sonríe encantadoramente Bard a Tohara. –Sé que es un poco inesperado y algo imprudente hacerlo en este momento, pero quisiera pedirle que me hiciera el honor de cederme la mano de su nieta, yo la protegeré y… -Fue interrumpido drásticamente.

-Kara tercer princesa del ducado de la lluvia, ha sido elegida por mí, y pronto por los demás consejeros como la sucesora para gobernar nuestro reino y su matrimonio ya esta previamente concertado! –Dijo la mayor dejando atónitos a todos incluyendo a Kitora que ya sospechaba del hecho al ver las enseñanzas que había tenido esta con Kara, pero que no creía que lo dijera de manera tan repentina.

-Babasama, que significa esto!? –Pregunto Kara con una actitud seria, pero se podía ver la preocupación en ella.

-Tal como lo escuchaste Kara! Tú fuiste elegida! Eres la más adecuada. –Responde la mayor.

-Pero yo no.. –Dijo Kara pero fue interrumpida.

-Se que detestas seguir las normas tan arcaicas, que tenemos en el ducado, pero también se cuanto te preocupan las personas en la isla, se que sabes que no hay nadie mejor que tú que pueda hacerse cargo de las necesidades de las personas ya que es tu pueblo, es la gente que tanto has observado, es el lugar donde naciste y creciste, siempre fuiste tan observadora y racional te escapabas al igual que Nike del palacio, pero a diferencia de ella te metías en los pueblos, en los mercados, en los negocios, investigabas, veías las realidades de las personas como nadie lo había hecho antes. Por eso tú eres la única que puede hacerse cargo de velar por todos ellos. Sabes que es cierto, tu sabes que tú podrías traer cambios importantes en el. Esas normas y reglas estrictas que tanto te molestan, tu puedes cambiarlas! Puedes generar un cambio y traer esa libertad que tanto buscas a otros que la buscan igual a ti! –Le dice la mujer con toda la convicción posible, mientras Kara se queda estática, si antes le diría que no podría hacerse cargo ahora sentía la presión invadir su cuerpo como nunca antes, esta era la decisión de su vida, de ella dependían demasiadas personas y no sabía qué hacer en este momento, por primera vez sentía que las lagrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos en cantidades como si quisiera sacar la frustración de toda una vida, pero esto no era por toda una vida pasada, esto era por una vida y un futuro que ya no podría ver. Su futuro con esa persona, que hasta hace unos instantes se veía tan cercano, ahora parecía alejarse a toda velocidad de ella, quería por primera vez perder el control y gritar con todas sus fuerzas, justo ahora que había encontrado la aceptación a sus sentimientos, que había asimilado el amor que había nacido en su interior, ahora que había conocido el amor se lo arrebataban tan fácilmente. Sabía que era lo mejor para su pueblo y también sabia las intenciones de su abuela al decirle todas esas cosas, ella no era tonta, sabía que su abuela deseaba retirarse de sus funciones y había buscado en ella a Nike y buscándola la descubrió al fin a ella tal y como era, se dejo ser, se mostro natural frente a su abuela, por un momento sintió el deseo de que al fin la vieran después de ser ignorada por mucho tiempo, pero ahora no lo quería, quería ser invisible para todos excepto para él.

-Que está tratando de decir! Dice esas cosas para presionarla a aceptar! Por lo que yo se tiene otras dos nietas mayores a Kara! –Dice molesto Bard que escucho todo en estado de estupefacción, pero al ver la duda en el rostro de Kara, supo que estaba a un paso de perderla, y no se arriesgaría a ello, por eso actuó dejando de lado sus modales y encanto.

-Tan impertinente como su sobrino! Debe llevarse en la sangre! –Dijo de forma fría Tohara.

El solo la miro molesto, el no era tan impulsivo y descarado como Livi, pero en el fondo estaba que le gritaba alguno que otros improperios a la mujer frente a él, pero simplemente no podía evadir el respeto que le habían implantado desde muy pequeño hacia las mujeres y prefirió morder su lengua a dejar escapar algo que lo haría sentir culpable luego, así que se enfoco en Kara.

Tomo su mano suavemente, haciendo que ella levante la vista y lo mire con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, nunca la había visto así, se impacto y su rostro se lleno de preocupación, sabía lo que ella le diría no quería oírlo, no quería.

-Yo… -Dijo ella, mirando abajo como para respirar fuertemente y animarse a continuar. –Yo voy a… -Estaba a punto de continuar, pero él la detuvo.

-No quiero oírlo! No lo digas! No digas nada! –Dijo él, abrazándola nuevamente con el rostro lleno de aflicción, hasta que ella lo separo muy despacio, lo miro por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, y con sus pequeñas manos fue acercándolas a su rostro hasta tocarlo suavemente.

-Tienes la piel tan suave, cualquier mujer te envidiaría! –Le dijo riendo ella, a pesar de que las lágrimas seguían cayendo; Toco sus largos cabellos y los deslizo entre sus dedos suavemente mientras él la miraba detenidamente. –Tienes el cabello muy largo, pareces una chica! Me gustan los hombres de cabello corto! –Se rio ella, volviendo su mirada nuevamente hacia él, que se dejo llevar por las hipnotizantes caricias de ella y sonrió ante el comentario. –Aun así… uhm… solo diré esto una vez en mi vida y no se lo diré a nadie más, pase lo que pase, no importa qué tiempo pase, nunca volveré a decirle esto a nadie, lo prometo. –Dijo ella seriamente. –Creo que te amo. –El sonrió genuinamente, no como sus tradicionales sonrisas seductoras o coquetas, si no con una sonrisa que embargaba alegría y felicidad.

-Yo también! –Le dijo, acariciando el rostro de ella y limpiando el camino que las lágrimas habían dejado. –Mi pequeña. Mi pequeñita Kara. –Le dijo viéndola con dulzura.

\- Lolicon! Pervertido! Siempre tratándome de pequeña! –Le dijo ella, mientras repentinamente ponía sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo acercaba hacia él, cosa que él se sorprendió por su iniciativa y pensó que nunca se cansaría de esa actitud suya de ser tan directa. Ella lo acerco y le dio un beso, un suave y dulce beso, que el acepto pero que no soporto ya que pronto decidió tomar las riendas del asunto y le dio un beso más profundo y nada casto. Sin importar la presencia de Tohara y Kitora que veían la escena estupefactos.

Ella se separo del beso, y cuando él la vio pudo ver de nuevo las lágrimas y se preocupo aun más. –Gracias. –Le dijo ella. –Fue una experiencia maravillosa que nunca en mi vida olvidare. –Termino de decir, para volverse hacia su abuela y mirarla con resignación, y luego caminar en dirección al carruaje.

-Espera! –Le dijo él, tomándola del brazo, sin darse cuenta más fuerte de lo que lo haría normalmente. –Te vas?! Qué hay de nosotros?!

-No hay un nosotros. –Le dijo volviendo a su postura indiferente.

-Te necesito, ahora más que nunca! –Le dijo el desesperado. –No te dejare ir.

-Hay personas que me necesitan más, y además que!? No me dejaras ir dices?! Acaso hasta hace unos momentos prometiste no mantenerme cautiva?! Es lo que he decidido! –Le dijo de manera fría.

La soltó delicadamente, pero no dejo de mirarla como si tratara de convencerla con la mirada. Ella se sintió aun peor al haberle dicho tales palabras y aunque quería cortar la relación de esa forma para que el la detestara y se olvidara más fácil en su interior no quería, quería que él la recordara, que la pensara, se sintió egoísta, pero cuando lo había sido? Porque no podía ahora?! Por primera vez quería algo con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella volvió su mirada hacia él. –Lo siento, mi confesión es sincera, y tus palabras perduraran por siempre en mi memoria, pero no puedo, no puedo renunciar a esta responsabilidad que se me ha otorgado. En serio quisiera hacerlo, pero es algo que debo hacer, y no solo como una obligación si no porque de verdad amo el lugar en que nací.

-No puedo! No perderé nuevamente lo que más quiero! No te perderé! –Le dijo acercándose a ella para intentar convencerla nuevamente, pero sintió nuevamente sus pequeñas manos en su rostro acariciarlo y cuando fijo su vista en sus ojos, pudo sentir la angustia y solo pudo decir fuertemente. –No borres mis recuerdos de ti!

….*************….

Pasaron algunas horas, y como si solo hubiera pasado un segundo el pestañeo, y de haberla visto allí al frente de él hace solo un instante, ella desapareció completamente. Vio a su alrededor y no pudo entender que ocurrió, el cielo estaba nublado y no había rastro de ella. Rebobino todos los recuerdos de ella, y se sintió aliviado al saber que no se habían ido, pero su tristeza se dejo notar al comprender que ella lo había dejado en una especie de trance para no impedir su marcha, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. No pudo evitar pensar que ella le había hecho lo mismo que Nike le había hecho a Livi.

-Me abandono y huyo de mi!

CONTINUARA… No sé porque me estoy apresurando tanto con los caps, creo que para hacerles más corta la agonía de esperar por una semana entera. Pero rompí record hoy publique dos!

Recién me entere de que uno de mis escritores favoritos o escritora de fanfiction dejo de publicar su historia por que se molesto ya que alguien le plagio dos de sus fics mas grandes y populares, obras que son miko de mi corazón e inversión de amor ambas del anime inuyasha; les cambiaron el nombre y las publicaron en wattpad, si no me equivoco miko de mi corazón lo pusieron como la señora del oeste o algo así, sentí mucha empatía hacia eso, me dio rabia, ya que nuestras historias son como nuestros hijos, nacen de nosotros y damos nuestra alma para que la historia crezca, nos alegramos cuando va bien y nos sentimos orgullosos (as). Por eso les pido que si alguien ve alguna historia ser plagiada avisen a los escritores, yo personalmente busque esa historia en wattpad y le deje un comentario al plagiador, fue más un comentario de desquite por lo que hizo, pero para nada es bueno el plagio. Hay que agradecer a las personas que dan aviso de esto. Lo siento si me desvié de los comentarios usuales que hago acerca de la historia, es que me dio rabia y quería desahogarme.

Volviendo al tema..

Sé que no puse demasiado ni a Livi ni a Nike en este capítulo y que solo me enfoque en Bard y Kara pero era necesario! Además en toda la historia los que más salen son la parejita protagonista, es justo que le dedique unos cuantos caps a esta no creen!? Ahora ya existen las bases para el capitulo extra! Y el siguiente será ese! Ya resolví como irán las cosas entre Bard y Kara, espero que estén de acuerdo con mi decisión después.

Dejen reviews por favor! Se podría decir que es el alimento de mi historia! Aliméntenla para que publique más rápido.

Ahmmm Claudy, el siguiente será el cap que te prometí, pero no es exactamente igual a lo que me pediste, en base si! Pero lo desvíe un poquitito, bueno ya lo veras ahí ves si decides abuchearme o no, por favor comenten.


	45. Chapter 45

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A CLAUDY, POR SER LA SUERTUDA GANADORA DE EL CAP EXTRA. ESPERO TE AGRADE.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO EXTRA 4**

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Kara junto a su abuela y su primo se habían marchado del reino del sol, en todo el camino no dijo nada, y su abuela tampoco pregunto nada, pero ella podía sentir la mirada de su abuela encima de ella todo el tiempo, no sabía si la juzgaba o tal vez sentía pena por ella, por haberse enamorado de una manera tan tonta y en tan poco tiempo, y peor aun de la persona que tenia la peor fama de todo el reino que incluso hasta su abuela se había enterado. Eso no le importaba ya, lo tomaría como una experiencia que jamás olvidaría, y el jamás no está por demás, ya que creía en ese momento que nunca en su vida lograría olvidar a esa persona. Suspiro resignada al revisar un montón de papeles que habían encima de un escritorio, nunca se imagino en esa posición, es cierto que le gustaba la lectura y la literatura más que a cualquiera de sus hermanas, pero extrañaba perderse entre la multitud o caminar por la tranquilidad de los caminos deshabitados del ducado, esas experiencias tan vividas que la hacían sentir completa.

Siempre pensó que Nike sería la encargada de todo lo que ella se encontraba haciendo en este momento, y al imaginarlo sonrió levemente y pensó que su pobre hermana menor le gustaría hacer cualquier cosa menos eso, ya que estarse quieta y leyendo no era lo suyo. Al parecer su abuela no quería tocar el tema del pelirrubio, ya que ni bien llegaron cuando trato de explicarle y contarle ciertas cosas que habían pasado evadió el tema, y casi justo después de su llegada y el recibimiento de toda su familia en una gran fiesta, se le fueron asignadas tareas por su abuela, sentía que quería distraerla de pensar en el.

Ahora ya estaba más tranquila aunque seguía pensándolo, pero desde que tuvo ese encuentro con su madre, sintió que el peso que llevaba su alma se había hecho un poco más ligero.

FLASH BACK

La fiesta de bienvenida no se hizo esperar ni bien pusieron un pie en el puerto, fue prácticamente toda la noche. Pero cuando ella se dirigía a su habitación después de concluir esta, se topo con la sorpresa de ver a su madre en ella.

-Okasan?! –Pregunto algo sorprendida, al verla allí parada. –Está bien que estés aquí?! –Pregunto al sentirse preocupada por la salud de ella.

-Estoy bien. –Sonríe Iraha. –Quería verte. –Se dirige hacia ella y la abraza tiernamente, mientras Kara se queda algo rígida ante el abrazo, ya que su madre no acostumbraba a hacerlo.

-Estas bien mi pequeña? –Pregunta Iraha acariciando el rostro de Kara mientras la ve maternalmente, ya que supo por los peligros que paso Kara.

Cuando Kara escucha que su madre le dice "pequeña" recuerda rápidamente al pelirrubio, cuando la nombraba y en su mente resuena el eco de su voz como un martirio, sin poder controlarlo empieza a llorar como nunca, por saberse incapaz de olvidarlo, pero aun así ansiarlo, por saber que la vida le depara un futuro al lado de un desconocido, pero más que nada lloraba porque aunque quisiera volver a verlo sabia que lo mejor era no volver a hacerlo. –Okaasan! Okaasan! –Decía entre el llanto, mientras su madre la veía con tristeza y la abrazaba nuevamente, mientras caían las dos suavemente al suelo, donde Kara se abrazaba a su madre.

Paso bastante tiempo hasta que el llanto ceso, Kara se levanto seco sus lagrimas, agradeció a su madre por el consuelo y antes de que su madre le preguntara algo ella salió de allí, a pesar de ser de madrugada se perdió entre los caminos tranquilos bajo la lluvia, dejando escapar sus lagrimas silenciosas por última vez se dijo.

Al día siguiente, su abuela volvió con muchos papeles para ella, le pidió revisarlos y dar su opinión de ellos, así lo hizo, no hablaron de otro tema que no fuera ese y ella lo agradeció, ya que juro olvidarse de todo y no quería perturbar su mente nuevamente, se dijo a ella misma que ya lloro todo lo que tenía esa noche, en medio de la tristeza por un momento pensó hacer lo que Nike había hecho esa ves que se alejo de Livi, quiso apagar sus emociones pero luego descarto por completo la idea al darse cuenta que primero no era muy probable que funcionara ya que al parecer se requería de demasiado poder para lograr hacer algo como eso, y además a pesar de que dolía no quería olvidarse de ello, ya que consideraba que haber experimentado tal amor era la mejor experiencia de vida que pudo haber tenido. Acaso seria masoquista?! Se rio levemente ante ese pensamiento. Salió del despacho de su abuela y lo primero que se topo fue a su abuela y a su madre paradas hablando ambas en medio del pasillo, le causo demasiada intriga ya que ambas estaban serias, se acerco lo más posible pero cuando la vieron llegar dejaron de conversar entre sí, su madre la miro con la tradicional sonrisa luminosa que la hizo pensar en Nike, y su abuela le dijo que la siguiera ya que tenían que viajar a una de las islas vecinas para firmar un acuerdo de comercio entre ellos, Kara sonrió ante el hecho de salir de esas paredes y siguió a su abuela.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Había revisado tantos papeles y tratados en tan poco tiempo que creía que pronto colapsaría, realmente esto era lo suyo? Por primera vez en su vida envidiaba a sus hermanas mayores que venían a distraerla de vez en cuando con sus charlas escandalosas y sin sentido, como en esos momentos.

-Ya viste al hombre que recién llego?! Quién crees que sea?! –Preguntaban las mayores a Kara que las veía sin interés.

-No vi a nadie. –Responde seria.

-Claro, como vas a verlo si estas todo el tiempo encerrada aquí, con estos papeles aburridos! –Decía Mia.

-No es su culpa Mia-nee, es solo que Babasama es muy estricta y como se decidió que Kara será la nueva gobernante la está presionando de mas! Pero la verdad me sorprende que aun no te hayas escapado de aquí! –Se reía Nia.

-Es cierto. –Sonríe Mia. –Kara siempre fue tan rebelde, una silenciosa rebelde, que le gustaba andar observando a las personas! Me sorprende que al ser tan observadora sea tan distraída, recuerdas aquella ves que nos dimos cuenta que uno de los hijos de la familia Arnios le gustaba Kara, quisimos ayudarle a confesarse pero Kara lo rechazo sin darse cuenta, cortándolo en medio de la declaración diciéndole que no quería estar cerca de niños metiches y empalagosos. Fue tan gracioso! –Se reían las mayores, mientras Kara escuchaba sorprendida al no haberse dado cuenta nunca de nada de eso y además al ver a sus hermanas hablar tan abiertamente acerca de ella, siempre pensó que ellas nunca le prestaban atención.

-Y bien no quieres conocer al famoso visitante?! Lo vi de reojo, es muy apuesto! –Le decía Nia.

-Es cierto! No creo que podamos hablarle ahora ya que está conversando con Babasama, pero podemos espiarlo! –Comenta Mia.

Eso llamo la atención de Kara. –Está conversando con Babasama?! –Pregunto curiosa.

-Sí parece que tiene acuerdos con el ducado, ya que ella se veía muy seria! Tan bien estaba presente Okaasan, eso sí me parece muy extraño. –Comenta Mia que se pone algo seria.

-Vayamos a verlo! –Dice Nia.

Kara se paro repentinamente ante las mayores y con una leve sonrisa dijo. –Vamos! –Haciendo que sus hermanas mayores sonrieran con complicidad.

Se acercaron silenciosamente a la habitación solo podían oír la voz de su abuela.

-No creo que sea fácil convencer al consejo, yo tampoco estoy muy convencida de esto. No confió! –Debía Tohara.

-Okaasan por favor! –Le pide Iraha.

Las tres hermanas abrieron ligeramente la puerta corrediza tratando de no hacer ruido y se asomaron. Kara pudo ver a su abuela y a su madre sentadas en los cojines y frente a ellas estaba un hombre que traía una capucha que lo cubría ligeramente, no pudo verlo porque eso lo cubría, justo cuando estaba por voltear las chicas se cayeron estrepitosamente al hacer presión una encima de la otra llamando la atención de todos en el salón.

Tohara se levanto de su lugar y caminando hacia ella se paro entre la puerta corrediza y las miro fríamente antes de hablarles. –Mia y Nia, si no quieren que las ponga a estudiar asuntos de estado es mejor que se vayan! Y Kara vuelve a tus asuntos en mi despacho! –Dijo con un tono molesto que a Kara le pareció que se dirigía en más magnitud hacia ella.

Las dos hermanas mayores se helaron por el miedo, y se disculparon y se fueron rápidamente llevando a Kara a rastras que más que estar asustada estaba intrigada hacia la presencia de ese hombre.

….************…..

-Le aseguro que no la decepcionare Tohara-sama. Permítame demostrarle mis capacidades, tengo experiencia en esto, estoy seguro que podre desempeñarme bien. –Decía el hombre con un tono serio al igual que su rostro.

-Démosle un tiempo de prueba Okaasan. –Pide Iraha a su madre que la mira algo molesta, pero termina por aceptar.

-Está bien, una de mis nietas le mostrara lo que necesita conocer y luego de eso quiero escuchar su opinión. –Dicta la mayor, mientras el asiente con una leve sonrisa. –Pero mientras eso pase, espero guarde su discreción. –Pide por ultimo la mujer.

-Así será. –Responde el.

Ese mismo día Kara salía del despacho hasta que oye el estruendoso llamado de una de sus hermanas mayores. –Kara! Ni sabes lo que paso! –Reniega la mayor. –Esa Mia! Es una suertuda!

-Por?! –Pregunta Kara sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Okaasan, vino esta mañana donde nosotras y le pidió a Mia-nee que si podía ser la acompañante y guía del hombre hermoso!

-En serio?! –Pregunta Kara.

-Vaya, con que a ti igual te gusta! Me sorprende! –Sonríe la mayor.

-Eso es imposible! –Dice Kara, al recordar al único hombre que le gusto en su vida. –Solo siento algo de desconfianza, hacia lo que está pasando.

-Sabes al principio Mia-nee y yo pensábamos que él era tu prometido. –Comenta Nia.

-Qué?! –Se sorprende Kara.

-Sí, ya que los hombres que escogen los del consejo siempre son escogidos en secreto y no se saben cómo son hasta que lo presentan formalmente, pero después dudamos porque nunca antes hemos visto al recién llegado, aunque podría ser residente de alguna de las islas vecinas, aun así supusimos que tu prometido seria Celim Arnios el chico que andaba siempre enamorado de ti, oímos rumores de que él iba a ser el prometido de Nike antes de que ella se fuera. –Le cuenta Nia, mientras Kara se queda pensativa ante lo escuchado, y su curiosidad aumentaba.

Las dos se voltean al escuchar sus nombres por parte de la mayor de las hermanas que venía a su encuentro. –Ya regrese! –Dice sonriente y sonrojada la mayor.

-Desgraciada! –Le dice Nia, gritándole a la mayor de envidia. –Por lo menos dinos como es! –Pregunta Nia, mientras Kara escucha atenta.

-Es guapísimo! –Dice la mayor. –Es alto, tiene buen cuerpo, es un galán, y tiene un hermoso rostro, y el cabello rubio! –Dice acalorada Mia.

Kara no puede evitar abrir sus ojos por la sorpresa, esa descripción se parecía mucho a la de él. –Tenía el cabello largo?! –Pregunto ansiosa.

La mayor, negó. –No, lo tenía corto. –Le respondió. Kara no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada pero más aun, cuando escucho lo siguiente.

-Me dijo su nombre! Es Leirh! Hasta su nombre es lindo! –Decía la mayor. –No lo crees Kara?! –Pregunto, pero cuando miro, la menor de las tres ya no estaba.

….**************…

Paso una semana, en donde Kara observaba al misterioso hombre pasearse de aquí para allá, aunque tratara de descubrir quién era, no podía, ya que siempre andaba cubierto, y además su abuela no le había permitido siquiera saciar su curiosidad, ya que evadía todas sus preguntas además de llenarla de un montón de trabajo como si así la obligaría a no investigarlo.

-Kara! –Le hablo su madre repentinamente.

-Okaasan. –Respondió ella con su tono natural.

-Ven querida, acompáñame. –Le dijo su madre, jalando a su hija mientras la miraba con una sonrisa que le intrigaba mucho a Kara.

La llevo a u una habitacion que tenia conexión con las aguas termales. –Bañémonos juntas. –Le dijo Iraha.

-Estará bien para ti?! –Pregunto Kara, al saber la delicadeza de salud de su madre.

-Claro que sí! Qué clase de madre seria si no puedo ni siquiera compartir esta clase de momento con mi pequeña hija, además ya me siento mucho mejor de salud. –Responde con su típica sonrisa. Ambas se quitaron sus respectivas ropas y se metieron al agua caliente, aprovechando eso Iraha comenzó a hablarle a su hija.

-Sabes la primera vez que vi a tu Otoosan, lo golpee. –Sonríe Iraha al recordarlo, mientras Kara la escucha con gracia, ya que su madre nunca les había hablado de ese tipo de cosas, al menos no a ella.

-Yo debía tener más o menos dieciséis años, ese día me escape de Okaasan que me había encargado cuidar a mis primos menores, pero se me perdieron! Al final pude encontrarlos, bueno después de dos días, pero es que eran tan traviesos! –Se quejaba Iraha riendo ante el recuerdo. –Bueno, después de que Okaasan se entero de lo que ocurrió se enfurcio tanto que tuve que escapar! Cuando de pronto sentí como si alguien me persiguiera, no le preste demasiada importancia, pero lo sentí todo el día! Así que me escondí arriba de un árbol de manzanas que había en el camino y cuando lo vi pasar le grite que era un acosador y le tire una manzana, pero no me di cuenta la fuerza con la que lo había hecho que lo deje inconsciente, baje rápidamente pero no despertó y me asuste terriblemente! Creí que lo había matado del manzanazo! Lo arrastre hasta atrás de unos arbustos y espere a que despertara, tardo bastante pero lo hizo, y sabes lo que me dijo cuando abrió los ojos!?

-Qué? –Pregunto Kara que estaba inmersa en la historia.

-Me dijo que si estaba en el cielo, ya que yo parecía un ángel. –Sonríe Iraha con un leve rubor.

-No imagino a Otoosan diciendo algo como eso. –Sonríe Kara levemente.

-Pues sí, gracias a eso me enamore de él! –Dice con alegría la madre.

-Solo por eso?! –Pregunto sorprendida Kara, mientras una gotita estilo anime resbalaba de su nuca.

-Sí, con esa actitud de acosador, persiguiéndome como un fans enamorado, me dijo que se enamoro de mi a primera vista, cuando me vio invocando la lluvia! Fue tan apasionado al decirme eso! –Cuenta Iraha sonrojada, mientras Kara la mira incrédula.

-No me arrepiento de nada, fui muy feliz al conocer ese hermoso sentimiento, y también fui muy feliz cuando vi a Nike feliz en su matrimonio con Livi-kun. Y seré muy feliz cuando tú seas feliz también. –Le dice a Kara mientras las dos se empiezan a tornar más serias. –Nunca pensé que mis dos hijas menores fueran las primeras en casarse. –Pero serás una hermosa novia y el hombre que este a tu lado será muy afortunado.

Kara baja la cabeza inconscientemente al pensar en aquello.

-No te pongas triste justo hoy, estoy segura de que serás muy feliz! –Le sonrió.

-A que te refieres con justo hoy? –Pregunto Kara.

-Hoy se te presentara a tu prometido. –Le dijo su madre, mientras Kara se quedaba en shock. –Qué?! –Pregunto.

-El está esperando junto a Okaasan. –Le dijo ella parándose mientras se envolvía en una túnica. –Vamos, debemos alistarte. –Le dice dándole la mano como diciendo que la acompañe.

-Quién es? –Pregunta Kara aun cabizbaja.

-Ya lo conocerás. –Le dice su madre. Kara se levanta y salen de allí, su madre le ayuda con la vestimenta. Normalmente Kara se hubiera negado a usar el tipo de ropas aparatosas que los de la nobleza acostumbran a usar pero en ese momento se encontraba perdida mentalmente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya habían terminado de arreglarla, al parecer su madre sabia que ella tenía un estilo más sencillo, ya que lo que le dio a vestir fue un vestido largo sin mucho vuelo con una caída sencilla de mangas tres cuartos de un color rosa cerezo, con un simple listón que se ajustaba en la cintura, el único adorno que le pusieron fue un pequeño broche en el cabello con forma de flor hechas con piedras de loto que a pesar de ser utilizado con fines de control en el ducado también era la piedra oficial de allí, que solo se encontraban en el ducado y se utilizaban en todas las joyas de la realeza no solo como limitantes si no como adorno. Su arreglo termino con un simple labial rosa en los labios.

Su madre que tenía una sonrisa en los labios la acompaño hasta el salón en donde esperaban su abuela y su prometido, en el camino no pudo dejar de pensar en esa persona, y el enorme muro irrompible que habría entre ellos cuando conozca al desconocido prometido que pronto le presentarían. Llegaron a la habitación, y antes de que hicieran correr las puertas respiro hondamente y prometió volver a ser la tranquila, indiferente y racional joven que era antes, ya no sacaría a la luz esos sentimientos, ellos morirían con la separación de esa persona, ahora todo era por el bien del ducado. Su madre abrió las puertas y ella entro lo más tranquila que pudo y vio a su abuela sentada en medio del salón y se dirigió hacia ella con toda normalidad sin siquiera la intención de fijarse en el dichoso prometido que de seguro estaba por ahí pero su vista nunca salió de su abuela, la que al igual que ella la veía seria.

Siguió su paso hasta casi llegar donde su abuela, pero no pudo evitar voltear instintivamente a ver al hombre que también se encontraba allí de espaldas admirando un cuadro, lo vio de espaldas sin la capucha que acostumbraba a usar, era exactamente como lo habían descrito e increíblemente ella tembló al verlo porque de espaldas se veía igual a esa persona. A excepción de que este hombre tenía el cabello más corto, casi hasta los hombros atado en una pequeña coleta baja.

-Después de un fuerte escrutinio. –Dijo su abuela, ganándose al fin la atención de Kara. –Yo y el consejo decidimos que esta persona tiene las aptitudes necesarias y el carácter para que juntos puedan ser los siguientes gobernantes del ducado de la lluvia. –Culmino la mujer.

Kara volvió su vista nuevamente al hombre y se acerco muy despacio hacia él, no quería desilusionarse cuando se diera cuenta que solo lo estuviera confundiendo o si esto era una simple invención de su imaginación, se acerco a él hasta quedar más o menos a unos dos metros de él, hasta que lo vio girarse hacia ella.

-Me extrañaste pequeña!? –Le dijo mientras se giraba para verla.

Ella se quedo quieta asimilando el hecho de que el de verdad se encontraba delante de ella.

-Que pasa con esa cara seria! Sonríe para mi, con esa hermosa sonrisa que le niegas al mundo! –Le dijo él con una sonrisa.

No hubiera hecho falta que se lo digieran porque al momento ella sonrió, la sonrisa más feliz que pudo tener, se acerco a él lentamente y el abrió los brazos esperando que ella le corresponda.

Ella se acerco hasta quedar frente a él subió su mano hasta sus cabellos tomo uno delicadamente y lo jalo sin nada de piedad. –Idiota! Que le hiciste a tu cabello!

Kara-chan! Porque eres tan mala! Tu misma dijiste que te gustaban los hombres de cabello corto! –Le reprocho él.

-Solo bromeaba! Tú fuiste el primer hombre que me gusto, y tenias el cabello largo! –Le dijo ella. Ahora ya no estoy tan segura?! –Puso una cara de pensarlo mejor mientras lo veía de reojo.

-Maldito Livi! –Decía mientras una venita de molestia le nacía, recordando lo que le había dicho Livi antes de venir al ducado.

FLASH BACK

Livi se reía estrepitosamente, mientras Nike lo intentaba callar molesta y Neil veía con pena a Bard, que estaba sentado en un rincón como si lo hubieran abandonada en pleno frio y en un lugar desconocido.

-No puedo creer que las dos hermanas sean igualitas! Usaron la misma técnica. –Reia Livi, hasta ponerse serio nuevamente y mirar a Nike fijamente. –No volverás a hacerlo cierto Nike!? –Preguntaba sombríamente Livi.

-Nunca! –Respondía instintivamente Nike, al ver al sombrío y malvado Livi emerger.

-Buena chica! –Le dijo el sonriendo nuevamente. –Y que harás ahora?! –Le pregunta el viendo nuevamente a su tío en su pose de abandono.

-Quiero ir tras ella, pero realmente siento que ella no aceptara por las responsabilidades que tiene, si pudiera me fugaría con ella. –Dijo ya más serio.

-Supongo que escaparte para ti no sería nada novedoso, con lo que te encanta irte de trotamundos! –Se burlo Livi. –Pero, sabes las mujeres son muy sensibles a las grandes muestras de amor. Debes hacer algo que realmente la impresione! –Le dice Livi en tono de consejo.

Bard se acerca molesto hacia livi y lo toma de las mejillas para luego estirarlas sin ningún pudor ni piedad. –Y tu quien te crees para darme a mi consejos amorosos! Yo sé mas de mujeres que nadie en este reino! –Le dice molesto Bard.

-Y eso te hace sentir orgulloso?! Si kara te escuchara estoy seguro que te haría salir volando de aquí! –Le dice arrogantemente Livi, logrando liberarse de Bard. –Además, tu solo juegas con las mujeres! En cambio yo estoy felizmente casado en este momento y Nike me ama, como crees que logre eso! –Dice arrogante Livi, mientras Nike lo mira molesta desde la esquina.

Bard mira a Livi y luego a Nike y de nuevo a Livi. –Siempre pensé que Nike-chan era masoquista, y por eso te toleraba. –Dice sinceramente, mientras Livi y Nike lo miran con molestia.

-Volvamos al punto! Lo que debes hacer es algo que en verdad la impresione, una muestra de amor tan grande que ella nunca pueda olvidar! –Le aconseja Livi.

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, ella dijo que le gustaban los hombres de cabello corto! –Dijo Bard recordando lo que dijo ella.

-Eso es perfecto! Así matas dos pájaros de un tiro! -Le dice Livi sonriendo astutamente.

-A que te refieres?! –Pregunta el.

-Pues primero le das una muestra de amor y segundo te deshaces de esa apariencia tan afeminada que tienes! –Le dice Livi.

Nike escucha atentamente lo que dicen ambos y aunque se quedo callada casi todo el tiempo, necesitaba decir lo que le cruzaba por la mente, cuando decidió hablar vio a esos dos peleándose mientras Neil trataba de separarlos.

-Livi! –Le llamo ella ganando su atención y haciendo que la pelea pare. –Es cierto eso de las muestras de amor?! –Pregunto ella un poco sonrojada.

-Claro, estoy 100% seguro de que funcionara! –Le dice seguro de sí mismo.

-Livi, hmmm… pues.. Podrías.. No sé.. Dejarte crecer la barba?! –Pregunto con un sonrojo dejando a todos en la habitación mudos.

Bard, pensó en lo que dijo Livi y en cierto modo el podría hacerlo, esa sería su muestra de amor, lo decidió mientras veía pelear a Nike y a Livi que le reclamaba que había llegado con esa idea desde lo que ocurrió en el reino de la arena y que con quien fantaseaba y demás. Bard sonrió al ver esa pelea, realmente estaba satisfecho por ver de nuevo a su sobrino vivir feliz y deseo vivir de la misma forma con ella.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Te ves atractivo de cualquier forma. –Le dice ella lo más tranquila que pudo.

El sonrió ante lo dicho por ella, se acerco para querer besarla, hasta que ella le cubrió la boca con sus manos. –Que crees que haces en un lugar como este! –Le dijo con su mirada seria, mientras él veía a Tohara mirarlo con rabia y a Iraha con alegría mientras les gritaba porras desde atrás.

-Cierto. –Sonrió caballerosamente mientras se inclinaba a modo de saludo respetuoso, pero al volver a erguirse casi cerca del oído de Kara le susurro algo. –Realmente te ves preciosa. –Se irguió rápidamente simulando no haber dicho nada, mientras Kara sin poder contener su natural calma se sonrojo levemente.

-Y bien cuando será el matrimonio!? –Pregunto emocionado Bard.

Iraha sonrió emocionada, mientras Kara solo evitaba la mirada de Bard, distrayéndose con cualquier otra cosa. Y Tohara sonreía de una manera que podría decirse complacida que le hizo sentir escalofríos a Bard que no terminaba de comprender bien lo que ocurría.

-Normalmente los compromisos en el ducado duran un mínimo de dos años. –Sonríe Tohara, que aun no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ese compromiso, pero lo acepto después de ver lo mal que la estaba pasando Kara y por ultimo al ver el ruego en los ojos de su hija.

-Dos años?!–Preguntaba el.

-Así es, un año, que dura el cortejo, y otro para la preparación de sus puestos como gobernantes, pero como tú eres extranjero estoy pensando en alargarlo un año más para que conozcas bien las zonas que gobernaras y los países cercanos. –Termina Tohara dejando sin habla a Bard.

-Okaasan por favor! –Le pide Iraha. –No tortures al pobre!

-Iraha-sama! Es usted tan amable como hermosa! Ya sé de donde salió mi pequeña! –Le dice Bard tomando la mano de Iraha y besándola caballerosamente, hasta que se da cuenta, que Kara lo mira de reojo con un tinte mortal, el se da cuenta y se separa rápidamente sonriendo incómodamente.

-Desde ahora dime Okaasan! –Le guiña un ojo Iraha, en forma de juego mientras sonríe divertida.

-O…Okaasan?! Suena raro. –Sonríe él. –Pero me parece correcto Okaasan y… -Mira a Tohara. –Babasa… -Es interrumpido por la mirada de hielo de Tohara, como si con su mirada lo amenazara de muerte si le decía de esa forma. –Ehhh… Tohara-sama entonces. –Sonríe nervioso.

-Tendrás muchas cosas a las que acostumbrarte hasta que yo te acepte por completo. –Le dice de manera seria. –Por ahora pueden irse.

Ambos se despiden dejando a Tohara e Iraha solas, pero antes de salir la mayor le advierte a Bard que está prohibido el contacto físico antes del matrimonio y que si no obedecía las reglas que se vaya despidiendo del compromiso, Bard suspiro resignado y asintió para luego salir junto a ella.

Cuando salieron ambas mujeres se relajaron.

-Eso fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer por ella, estoy segura de que será muy feliz. –Sonríe Iraha.

-Yo aun no estoy convencida. –Dice Tohara molesta.

-Eso dices, pero sabes qué hiciste lo correcto al igual que con migo y con Nike. –Dice Iraha recordando a la menor de sus hijas. –Okaasan, como viste a Nike?! Ella no enfermo al igual que yo cierto!? –Pregunta Iraha preocupada.

-Ella se veía muy saludable. –Contesta Tohara.

-Me alegro saber que está bien. –Sonríe melancólicamente. –No me gustaría que pase lo mismo que yo. –Suspira.

-No te ofendas Iraha se que tu ya lo sabes, pero Nike es mucho más fuerte de lo que tu alguna vez fuiste, ella estará bien. –Le dice, mientras Iraha asiente más tranquila.

….************…

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos al aire libre de ese palacio, ella no pronuncio palabra, la verdad no sabía que decir, mientras el solo la miraba con una sonrisa tierna.

-Es un lugar muy hermoso. –Le dice el llamando su atención.

-Estás seguro que podrás vivir aquí?! Y si no te acostumbras, no me gustaría que te forzaras a vivir en un lugar que no te gusta. –Le dice ella con un tono serio.

El suelta una pequeña risita que hace que ella se detenga frente a él y lo mire curiosa. –No sabes muchas cosas acerca de mi pasado cierto!?

No es que siempre me hayas importado. –Dice ella sinceramente, mientras que el piensa que ella sigue siendo tan directa como siempre.

-Yo fui un trotamundos por mucho tiempo. –Sonríe él, recordando ese tiempo.

Ella se sorprende un poco, ya que siempre imagino que él nunca había salido de su estatus de nobleza y que no parecía de espíritu demasiado aventurero.

-Cuando era pequeño tuve una educación bastante estricta, prácticamente la nobleza no podía salir de su entorno de estatus, siempre dentro del castillo y si salíamos a algún lado era en carruajes aparatosos hacia otros castillos o palacetes, siempre la misma rutina. Viví en ese tipo de encierro por mucho tiempo, un día llego al castillo una mujer que sufría el cautiverio aun mucho más que yo, nuestro sufrimiento no era siquiera comparable! Yo nací así, acostumbrado a esa clase de vida, pero ella toda su vida vivió libremente y fue cautiva de un día para el otro. Siempre iba a visitarla y ella me contaba cómo era vivir en un mundo libre de muros, con libertad de verdad, yo empecé a soñar y vivir a través de sus palabras. Cuando ella después de tanto sufrimiento murió sin volver a ser libre me prometí a mi mismo vivir la vida al máximo, así que deje mis responsabilidades y me fui a recorrer el mundo, sin nada ni nadie, solo yo. Lo que quiero decir, es que mi mundo no gira en torno al reino del sol, yo soy feliz conociendo nuevos lugares y seré aun más feliz si comparto mi vida al lado de la persona que amo como a nadie y esa eres tú.

-Esa persona de la que hablas, la amabas cierto?! –Pregunto ella.

El se sorprende ante la pregunta y con una sonrisa afirma. –Pero ahora que te conocí me di cuenta que es un amor diferente. Yo la quise mucho, como mi mejor amiga, mi familiar, y mi primer amor. –Sonríe. –Pero a ti pequeña. –Le dice mientras se acerca lentamente a su rostro. –Te amo con locura, amo todo de ti, tu sarcasmo e ironía, tu espíritu rebelde, y tu hermosa sonrisa que pocas veces me dejas contemplar! Te amo, como jamás pensé amar a alguien. Así que me aceptaras? –Pregunta mientras le da un pequeño beso en los labios. –Quisiera hacerlo apropiadamente, pero si tu abuela me pilla será el fin. –Sonríe.

Ella sonríe y de forma audaz lo acerca hacia ella. –No nos pillara. –Le dice y luego se acerca a él, quien sonríe ante su audacia y la besa de forma más apasionada, mientras la toma de la cintura y la eleva hasta que ella queda a su altura.

Ella se separa levemente de él para decirle algo. –Déjate crecer el cabello de nuevo. –El solo sonríe. –Lo hare, será como empezar mi vida desde cero, porque ahora que te conocí mi vida comenzó de nuevo. –Se miran nuevamente y ella le regala nuevamente la sonrisa que a él tanto le gusta. –Si sigues viéndote así de linda no podre dejar de besarte! –Le dice él. –Y quien te dijo que pararas?! –Ambos sonríen, para continuar con el beso.

CONTINUARA… Fin del cap extra! Lo siento Claudy no lo hice exactamente como me lo pediste, es que este me pareció que iba más. Si más no recuerdo me pediste que ellos terminaran juntos, que él le pida la mano de Kara a Tohara, y que vivan felices en el reino del sol. Pero no pude evitarlo! Lo siento, al final serán felices pero no exactamente en el reino del sol, es que no se me encapriche con esta idea, en serio lo pensé mucho, y con el carácter de ambos no me pareció mala idea. Además de que creo que en la historia concuerda más de esta forma ya que de verdad alguien debía hacerse cargo del ducado, y Kara era la mejor opción, además Bard es muy bueno gobernando cuando se pone serio.

Ustedes díganme que opinan, merezco morir por este final para ellos o no?! Bueno aunque no es que ya no vuelva a escribir de ellos volverán a saber de ellos después.

No me maten por lo del cabello de Bard! Ah y sobre lo de esperar dos años para casarse no se la crean tanto, Tohara solo quería torturar un poco a Bard, tranquis no hare que tarden tanto.

El siguiente será el cap. petición que me hizo Neko chan. Estoy que publico rápido! Así que mándenme su apoyo en reviews xfa.


	46. Chapter 46

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A NEKO CHAN QUIEN ME DIO ESTA PROPUESTA DE CAPITULO Y CON LA QUE ESTOY AGRADECIDA POR SIEMPRE DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS Y SEGUIR MI HISTORIA. Y CON TODOS USTEDES MIS LECTORES ESPECIALES QUE ME APOYAN! TODOS LOS CAPITULOS EXTRAS Y ESTE FUERON Y SON REGALOS PARA USTEDES.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO PETICIÓN ESPECIAL**

Era un día más soleado del acostumbrado, el sol se veía imponentemente abrasador, en la ciudad principal de Ginitarix así como en el resto del reino del sol, incluyendo los lugares más alejados de las ciudades, donde cierto joven veía con preocupación hacia el cielo.

-Que haces aquí de nuevo Yuki-kun?! Piensas nuevamente en ella? –Le pregunta una anciana mujer al joven que se encontraba recostado en medio de la pastura al lado del rio.

-Este es el lugar al que ella acostumbraba venir. –Dice el joven, sin dejar de mirar el soleado día, mientras era cubierto por algunas nubes.

-Vienes aquí desde tan lejos. –Suspiro la anciana. –No crees que ya es hora de que dejes de pensar en Miu-chan? Ella se mudo a la ciudad con sus abuelos, no se la razón pero es de suponer que fueron para mejorar su economía, es lo que todos hacen, ya que la vida en el campo es más difícil últimamente.

-No me importa! A ella le gustaba recostarse junto a este rio, y yo la esperare aquí! Ella tendrá que regresar en algún momento! –Dice el joven con un tono caprichoso.

-Está bien. –Dice con resignación la mayor. –Después de todo, no me molestaría tener una nieta tan linda como ella, era muy amable, aunque venia pocas veces a la casa ya que la distancia entre su casa y la nuestra era bastante amplia.

El joven pensaba acerca de lo que su abuela decía, era cierto, Miu había sido muy amable con ellos y venia a visitarlos siempre que podía ya que eran solo él y su abuela. Se había enamorado de ella a primera vista, al ver su hermosa sonrisa, cuando la encontró dormida en medio de esas pasturas mientras sonreía entre sueños. Desde esa entonces trataba de buscarla lo más seguido que podía pero no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo frecuentemente ya que tenía que ayudar a su abuela. Pero un día que decidió buscarla no la encontró donde solía pasear así que paso por su casa, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla deshabitada, se desespero ya que no supo nada de ella, desde ese día salía de su casa desde antes del amanecer para llegar a la casa de ella y quedarse esperando por un par de horas a que alguien apareciera pero nunca lo hacían, así que se retiraba para su pesar por sus obligaciones, había pasado más un año sin saber de ella, y lo que más le molestaba es que la conocía muy bien y ella no se hubiera ido sin despedirse.

Cada día que pasaba pensaba que algo podría ocurrirle, ya que era muy linda y gentil, que pasaría si encontraba a alguien más? o peor si alguien más se enamoraba de ella, cosa que no le parecía muy difícil ya que ella era una persona que podía dejar una fuerte impresión en cualquiera.

Se sentó repentinamente y miro a su abuela seriamente por un largo tiempo. –Obaasan, en serio te gustaría que Miu sea convierta en tu nieta? –Pregunta el.

La mujer lo mira algo sorprendida al ver la seriedad con la que su único nieto hablaba, pero asiente con una sonrisa. –Claro que sí.

-Bien! Entonces permíteme ausentarme por unos días, iré en busca de Miu y la traeré de vuelta! –Le dice el seguro de sí mismo.

…..************…..

Había pasado un día entero de viaje en donde tuvo que acampar toda la noche al verse alcanzado por el atardecer, era obvio que tardaría mas si no llevaba un caballo consigo, pero no podía darse el lujo de llevarse el único caballo que tenían. Al fin al segundo día pudo divisar la ciudad imperial frente a sus ojos, nunca había ido allí, se asombro pero al mismo tiempo comenzó a preocuparse, ya que era tan grande que comenzaba a dudar de que podría encontrarla.

Se paseo por los hospedajes para preguntar por ella dando las características que creía que la caracterizaban, como su largo cabello color anaranjado que no era muy común ver o las proporciones de su cuerpo que eran bastantes a pesar de tener el rostro de una chiquilla, se sonrojo ante las explicaciones que daba para encontrarla. Después de recorrer la zona por lo que parecían ser horas eternas se dio cuenta al fin de que era una tontería buscarla en hospedajes ya que lo más seguro es que hubieran arrendado una casa o algo parecido si se habían mudado por completo, se golpeo mentalmente y busco entre los puestos del mercado, preguntando esta vez por los nombres de los abuelos de ella.

Cuando para su buena suerte una mujer que tenía un puesto de venta de accesorios y joyas le dijo que si los conocía.

-Es en serio señora?! Y usted sabe donde viven?! –Pregunto ansiosamente.

-No lo sé, solo sé que tienen un puesto aquí al lado. –Le dice ella apuntando al puesto al lado suyo que estaba cerrado. –En estos momentos no se encuentran, pero les oí decir que iban a visitar a su nieta al castillo.

-Castillo?! –Pregunta el intrigado.

-Sí, el castillo principal del reino del sol. –Apunta la mujer a lo lejos, donde se puede divisar el imponente y gran palacio del sol. –Supongo que la nieta de ellos debe trabajar allí, se veían muy emocionados. –Sonríe la mujer, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el joven ya no se encontraba por ahí.

-"( pobre de Miu trabaja de sirvienta! Yo te sacare de ahí!)" –Pensaba el joven que corría lo más rápido que podía en dirección del castillo.

Al llegar a las puertas principales fue detenido rápidamente.

-No puede pasar! –Le dijo uno de los guardias interponiéndose en su camino.

-Lo siento, pero estoy buscando a una persona! –Le pide el joven.

-No se permite la entrada, a cualquiera. –Le dice el guardia molesto.

-Vamos no seas tan brusco con el pobre. –Le dice el otro guardia. –A quien buscas? –Le pregunta más gentilmente.

-A una mujer! –Le dice él.

-Así que una chica?! Es tu novia?! –Le pregunta con una sonrisa, el joven se sonroja pero asiente afirmativamente.

-Que crees que haces, no querrás dejarlo pasar o sí?! Sabes que debemos tener cuidado desde lo que paso con la reina! No podemos arriesgarnos a que un desconocido entre! –Le dice el otro guardia a su compañero.

-Pero mira esa cara, tú crees que alguien como el mataría siquiera una mosca! –Le dice, mientras apunta a la cara de Yuki que veía el asunto algo molesto.

-Está bien, a que mujer buscas y en que área trabaja, yo iré a mandar traerla. –Dijo el guardia más serio.

-Muchas gracias! –Dice Yuki. –Ella se llama Miu, y no sé realmente el área donde trabaja pero estoy casi seguro de que es una sirvienta.

El guardia de rango más superior lo vio con algo de recelo, pero decidió ir a hacer el llamado.

El otro guardia se acerco lentamente a Yuki, y le dijo despacio. –Yo te dejare entrar, ve y busca a la chica que te gusta, pero no te hagas descubrir. –Le dice con una sonrisa amable, mientras se hace el que no vio nada, mientras el más joven agradece rápidamente y entra velozmente al castillo, rodeándolo para entrar por la parte trasera para no ser descubierto.

…***************…

Nike que estaba asomada en el balcón de su habitación veía el amplio paisaje delante de ella, suspirando continuamente, hacía dos días que no veía a Livi, ya que su trabajo lo consumía por completo al tener tantos pendientes desde que fue en busca de ella, y al no estar Bard no podía delegarle trabajo a nadie. Se sentía más sola que nunca, y a pesar de que odiaba las clases que tenía que recibir obligatoriamente en esos momentos extrañaba el sentirse ocupada, Neil no tenía tiempo para darle clases ya que estaba pendiente de Livi, así que tenía mucho tiempo libre, pero ese tiempo debía pasarlo encerrada en esos muros.

Sabía que había prometido no escaparse y portarse bien, pero la tentación frente a ella era demasiado, ese día tan lindo y soleado la llamaba como un pecado seductor. Miro hacia abajo, como si midiera la distancia entre ella y el suelo, y sonrió ante lo que se le acababa de ocurrir, luego negó fuertemente al entrar en razón, pensó nuevamente y se dijo así misma. "(Livi no ha venido en dos días y tampoco está el ojo de águila de Neil que me vigila! Hmmm. Nadie se daría cuenta si me ausento una o dos horas!)" –Pensó ella, abrió lentamente las puertas de su habitación y saco su cabeza por ellas, mirando los pasillos, pero se sorprendió al ver a sus tres doncellas frente a ella.

-Se le ofrece algo Nike-hime-sama?! –Sonrieron las tres, Nike sonrió nerviosamente negó con la cabeza y aun con su sonrisa incomoda se volvió a meter a su habitación, al estar dentro suspiro cansinamente. –Parece que no podre hacerlo, igual era lo mejor, debo portarme bien. –Se dijo nuevamente en voz alta; se acerco a su cama para recostarse en ella, cerró los ojos como si así su mente volara libremente fuera de su cuerpo, los abrió y lo que vio le hizo surgir una idea, vio las hermosas telas que adornaban por encima su cama, las vio batirse levemente con el viento que venía de los ventanales abiertos, sonrió ante esa loca idea. Tomo las telas y las saco de su lugar, las amarro una con otra de una manera muy profesional, añadiendo también una de las sabanas de su cama, comprobó su soporte y resistencia y salió hacia el balcón ato una de estas en uno de los pilares de allí, y soltó las largas telas que tenían las medidas perfectas para que ella pudiera llegar a salvo al suelo de la planta baja, que daba a uno de los jardines que más les gustaba a ella por ser el más deshabitado.

Se paro arriba de el balcón y cuando se dispuso a querer descender unos toques en la puerta la hicieron casi perder el equilibrio cayendo hacia el vacio, pero rápidamente con la agilidad de la que era dueña se sostuvo del balcón aunque la mitad de su cuerpo aun estuviera colgando en la pendiente, vio entrar a sus abuelos a la habitación mientras escuchaba la voz de Livi tras de ellos hablando tranquilamente, Nike se asusto terriblemente y peor aún por la posición en la que se encontraba y que era vista perfectamente por sus abuelos que se quedaron fríos y estupefactos al ver a su querida nieta colgar del balcón, cuando quisieron decir algo e incluso gritar del susto Nike empezó a menear una de sus manos desesperadamente como indicándoles que no dijeran nada, su abuela pudo leer completamente la mirada de su nieta al ver con que pavor veía entrar a Livi en la habitación, repentinamente a la mujer se le ocurrió algo.

-Creo que no me siento bien! –Dijo la mayor para luego tirarse en medio del suelo fingiendo un desmayo que su esposo había comprendido perfectamente.

-O por dios santo! Mi querida esposa! –Decía dramáticamente el anciano, mientras que veía con falsas lágrimas a Livi, que no sabía bien qué hacer ante esa situación. Mientras Nike trataba de levantarse lo más disimuladamente posible. Cuando Livi instintivamente quiso buscar a Nike en la habitación ella que estaba a medio entrar por el balcón se quedo estática y el anciano no sabía cómo llamar más su atención, así que se pudo a llorar con más dramatismo.

-Majestad! Que va hacer usted cuando aparezca Miu-chan y vea que su preciada abuela pereció en medio de su habitación y usted no hizo nada para salvarla! –Le decía el hombre que miraba con el rostro constipado, Livi se quedo incapaz de moverse ante lo dicho ya que era cierto, rápidamente le invadió a su mente el pensamiento de Nike botándolo de la habitación por no haber podido salvar a su abuela, o lanzándole un viento cortante. Livi rápidamente alzo apenas entre sus brazos a la mujer en el suelo que estaba a punto de matarse de risa, hasta que escucharon la voz de Nike.

-Obaasan! Que te paso!? –Pregunta Nike nerviosa, mientras se acerca a ver a su abuela que estaba siendo cargada por Livi.

El la miro interrogativamente analizando de donde apareció ella, viendo con escrutinio el balcón por donde ella vino, Nike se dio cuenta y se paro frente a los ojos de él, mientras el alzaba una ceja en forma de desconfianza ante su aparente nerviosismo.

-Oh! Parece que ya me siento mejor! Debió ser la emoción de volver a ver a mi querida nieta! –Sonríe igual de nerviosa la mujer, que rápidamente se hizo soltar avergonzada y volvió a su postura normal mientras Nike la veía con un tic nervioso ante su rápida, extraña y milagrosa recuperación, poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que estaba, ya que sabía que Livi no era ningún tonto, es mas podía leer comportamientos como si fuera el mismísimo demonio y si ella ya había sido lo suficientemente obvia su abuela se ganaba el premio a la peor actuación.

Livi la miro de los pies a la cabeza como escudriñándola, eso la hizo sentir muy nerviosa y pensó que él se había dado cuenta. –Y esa ropa!? –Pregunto él con su tono serio.

Ella se miro a si misma sin ver nada de raro, pero al mismo tiempo suspiro de alivio al pensar que el no la había descubierto, pensó que luego borraría las evidencias del delito y fingiría que nada de eso ocurrió. –Que tiene?! –Pregunto sin terminar de entender su pregunta. –Es una de las ropas que acostumbraba usar en verano en el ducado y aquí no tengo ropa para el calor, solo vestidos pomposos y encajes molestos!

-Pero esa no es una ropa adecuada para que vista una reina! Y peor aun mi mujer! –Le recrimino él.

-Porque no?! Me queda mal?! –Pregunto molesta poniendo sus manos en jarra en su cintura.

-"(De hecho le queda muy bien! Demasiado diría yo!)" –Pensaba él, que veía esa pose de enojada por parte de ella que mas que retarlo la hacía ver muy provocativa. –Me refiero a que estas muy descubierta! No puedes ir por ahí mostrando tanta piel! –Le reprocha él mientras los abuelos de ella ven su discusión en un silencio incomodo.

-Pero hace mucho calor! –Reprocha ella.

Livi la miraba nuevamente, ya hacía dos días que no había podido estar con ella, y ella inconscientemente lo estaba matando de la tentación con esa ropa tan ligera. Llevaba un pequeño blusón de color verde esmeralda en tono suave, que solo tenía un tirante que se amarraba atrás de el cuello dejando al descubierto tanto brazos como hombros y le llegaba hasta casi por debajo de los muslos con un pequeño listón verde de un color un poco más oscuro que se enlazaba por debajo del busto, por ultimo traía un pequeño short un poco holgado que llegaba solo un poco más abajo que el blusón del mismo tono que este, dejando así al descubierto las largas piernas de esta. –Solo puedes usar esa ropa delante de mí! Así que si vas a salir de esta habitación al menos tapate con algo! –Le dice el sin querer verla por la tentación. –Te dejo para que hables con ellos. –Le dijo saliendo de su habitación, pero antes de cerrar las puertas la miro seriamente. –Luego hablamos. –Y se fue de allí, dejándola un poco curiosa.

Nike que se quedo parada viendo como él se iba, sintió unos brazos abrazarla con ternura, volteo para corresponderle el abrazo a la que amaba como si fuera su verdadera abuela. –Obaasan, te extrañe mucho! –Le dijo Nike con una sonrisa feliz de verla allí.

-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, no sabíamos que estaba pasando! Queríamos ir a verte, pero no se nos permitía entrar, dijeron que era por tu seguridad, lo entendimos, pero nos preocupamos aun mas cuando nos trajeron a Taiyu-kun diciendo que no podías hacerte cargo de el por ahora. –Le conto la mujer.

Nike pensó que eso debió ocurrir cuando estuvo en la torre blanca. –Eso ya paso, ahora estoy bien. –Sonríe Nike.

-Hay alguien que está ansioso por verte. –Les interrumpe el anciano, mientras le muestra a Nike una pequeña canasta cubierta de flores, y de allí aparece la cabecita de aquel perrito blanco que empieza a ladrar alegremente al ver a Nike.

-Taiyu-kun! –Dice Nike alegre, tomando al perrito entre sus brazos, mientras lo acaricia alegremente. –Has crecido tanto! –Dice viendo más de reojo al perrito.

-Estoy muy feliz de que vinieran a visitarme, y les agradecería que vengan más seguido! –Pide ella, casi como en suplica, ya que estaba aburrida de tanto encierro.

Claro que vendremos seguido. –Afirman los dos ancianos.

Nike sonríe con alegría, y en ese momento recuerda algo. –Cierto, he tenido bastante tiempo libre, así que le pedí a las sirvientas de la cocina que me enseñen algunos postres que preparar, estuve practicando para sorprender a Livi, así que me gustaría que prueben lo que hice! –Les dice Nike.

-Sería un honor! –Dice el anciano entre lágrimas dramáticas. –Hace mucho que no pruebo algo preparado por las manos de mi querida nieta!

Ella solo sonríe. –Bien, iré a traerlo entonces. –Dice haciendo ademan en salir.

-Está bien que vayas tu?! Puedo ir yo, solo dime donde está. –Pide la mayor.

-No yo lo hare. –Dice Nike dulcemente, pero antes de salir por la puerta recuerda lo que le advirtió Livi. –Cierto! olvide ponerme algo encima. –Rápidamente toma una túnica sencilla y se cubre con eso, para salir disparada en busca del postre que preparo.

….***************…

Pudo evadir a todos los guardias al haber entrado por la puerta de servicio, las doncellas y sirvientes lo veían extrañados y más de una se le acerco a preguntarle a quien buscaba especialmente mujeres jóvenes, el no les prestaba atención, pero aunque él no se diera cuenta su apariencia aunque sencilla era llamativa, tenía el cabello peinado de manera algo alborotada de un lado con un tono rubio cenizo, unos ojos color plomo muy extravagantes que le harían llamar la atención sin siquiera proponérselo. Pregunto varias veces por Miu, pero al parecer nadie sabía quién era.

Se paseo por varios lugares, y quedo algo asombrado por lo grande que era ese lugar, hasta que vio pasar los largos cabellos anaranjados justo delante de él, corriendo de forma apresurada, sin ni siquiera percatarse de la presencia de él.

-MIU! –Le grito el haciendo que ella detenga su marcha de improvisto.

-Yuki-kun?! –Pregunto ella deteniéndose sorprendida.

Miu! Qué bien que te encontré! –Le dice él, abrazándola de improviso, mientras ella se queda aun sorprendida.

-Me entere que viniste a la ciudad principal, estaba muy preocupado cuando me entere de que te viste obligada a trabajar aquí! –Le cuenta el.

-Trabajar?! Ah, no es lo que… -Trataba de explicar Nike, pero fue interrumpida.

-Vamos, saldremos de aquí! –Le dice el tomándola de la mano para arrastrarla en dirección de la salida, hasta que es interceptado por algunos guardias entre ellos el molesto guardia con el que se había topado en la entrada.

-Sabia que usted era una amenaza! Está tratando de secuestrarla no es así! –Reclamaba el guardia a la defensiva.

-No! Eso no es cierto! ella es la persona que buscaba, y me la llevo de aquí, no es cierto Miu?! Que quieres ir con migo?! –La mira el.

Ella sin saber bien como explicarle el asunto trata de buscar la forma de decirlo, pero al parecer los guardias se molestaron por la imprudencia y descaro con la que le habla él, y tratan de separarlo de ella, cosa que hace que él entre a la defensiva y se agarre aun mas de ella, con el jalón la delgada túnica que traía Nike queda completamente desecha, a ella no le importa mucho, pero los guardias se quedan algo incómodos ante el atuendo y la mayoría desvía la vista por respeto y por miedo a ganarse el odio de su rey.

Yuki ve esa oportunidad para salir corriendo con ella sin importarle que ella le empiece a decir que se estaba equivocando y no era lo que parecía, hasta que se detiene de improvisto al ver algo en uno de los pasillos que le llamo la atención. Se detuvo en seco al ver un enorme cuadro en donde estaba retratada la mujer que arrastraba consigo, al lado de un hombre de apariencia arrogante.

Antes de poder preguntarle algo a ella, escucho una voz sombría.

-Que pretendes! –Dijo Livi, con un tono frio y molesto, mientras venia acercándose. Sintió como Nike se tensaba y rápidamente la puso tras de sí a modo de defensa de la mirada fiera del peliazul que venía con cara de matar a cualquiera.

-Nike! –Llamo molesto Livi.

-Livi! Puedo explicarlo. –Dijo ella nerviosa, mientras se soltaba del agarre de su amigo y se paraba entre ellos dos.

-Primero que nada, acaso no te advertí que no andes vestida por ahí con esa ropa tan reveladora! Ahora los guardias ni siquiera pueden mirarme a los ojos! –Le reclama el, mientras ella se disculpa avergonzada. –Y segundo, quien rayos es el! –Pregunta mirando retadoramente a Yuki, que se tenso ante la mirada de odio de Livi.

-Yo soy amigo de Miu! y vine para llevarla de vuelta a donde pertenece! –Le dice Yuki tomando coraje.

-Donde pertenece eh! Pues el único lugar donde Nike pertenece es a mi lado! Porque ella es mi mujer! –Le dice arrogantemente mientras toma del brazo a Nike posesivamente.

Yuki se queda en shock al oír eso, no comprendía nada. –Miu, a que se refiere este hombre?! Y porque te llama por ese nombre?! –Pregunta desconcertado.

Antes de que Nike siquiera pudiera responder Livi lo hace por ella. –Su verdadero nombre es Nike, ella es la princesa del ducado de la lluvia y mi esposa la reina del sol! –Responde Livi concretamente, mientras posa su mano en la cintura de ella posesivamente.

El no sabe qué decir, baja la cabeza desilusionado, hasta que oye que alguien lo llama.

-Yuki-kun! –Le dice la anciana que aparecía en medio de la conmoción.

-Izumi Obaasan, Kaito Ojiisan! –Decía el joven viendo llegar a los ancianos.

Los mayores se acercaron hasta el joven y procedieron a caminar junto a él mientras le explicaban todo lo que había ocurrido además del pasado real de la que él conocía como Miu.

-Entiendo. –Dijo aun cabizbajo al terminar de escuchar toda la historia, en ese momento vio llegar a Nike junto a Livi.

-Hola! Ya te enteraste de todo?! –Pregunta Nike, mientras se limpiaba un poco el sudor de su frente.

Él la mira de pies a cabeza y sonríe ante la vestimenta de Nike, que traía una larga y gruesa túnica bien cerrada, el calor que sentía hacia que el rostro de ella se vea ruborizado y aun sin perder esa sonrisa que el acostumbraba mirar. Sonrió con suficiencia al llevarse ese hermoso recuerdo de ella, vio la mirada penetrante de molestia de Livi, y dejo de observar tanto a Nike, se inclino a modo de despedida delante de ella, y solo hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza para el devolviéndole la fría mirada, que hizo molestar mas a Livi. –Miu.. ehm, quise decir Nike! –Sonrió al llamarla por su nombre, mientras Livi no podía con la ira, al pensar que el la llamaba con tanta confianza.

-Si alguna vez quieres escapar no dudes en buscarme! –Sonríe el, mientras a Livi le surgía un tic nervioso de la bronca, pero se contenía por ser el amigo de Nike.

Ella solo sonríe y agradece con un. –Claro que sí!

Lo ve partir, al lado de Livi, no puede evitar sentirse algo culpable, de que haya venido en vano en un viaje tan largo y que le gustaría hacerlo sentir mejor, hasta que se da cuenta de que hay algo que puede hacer para despedirlo.

-Livi, hazme un favor! –Le pide ella con su cara de cachorrito.

Él la mira con molestia. –Algo me dice que no me agradara lo que me pedirás! –Ella solo sonríe.

Yuki caminaba desilusionado fuera del castillo ya a varios metros de las rejas de entrada, hasta que escucho una vos conocida, era la vos de ella cantando, volteo hacia atrás, para verla parada en las rejas de entrada al castillo, claro que su esposo estaba a unos metros de ella, pero el solo tenía ojos para verla a ella, jamás la había oído cantar, su vos le sonó terriblemente encantadora, hasta que sintió como un aire fresco se hacía presente en el ambiente, y pudo ver como las nubes empezaban a cubrir los cielos, se sorprendió ante el extraño evento, cuando sintió una gota de agua caer, las toco sorprendido, y vio como pronto caían cientos de ellas, fue un evento mágico, al instante se dio cuenta de que ella era la que los producía, se dejo sentir esa experiencia maravillosa mientras la observaba por última vez con una sonrisa se despidió y continuo su camino mientras la lluvia seguía mojándolo suavemente. –Adiós mi primer amor. –Se dijo para sí mismo.

…..***************…

-Estas feliz ahora?! –Pregunto Livi con algo de molestia.

-Si! –Contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, al menos esta lluvia sirvió para refrescar tanto calor! –Sonrió el, mientras tomaba de la mano a Nike y se dirigían de vuelta al castillo.

-Ahora que estamos solos, podemos habar de lo que querías. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa animada, al recordar cuando el llevo a sus abuelos a su habitación y le dijo que quería hablar luego con ella.

-Gracias por recordármelo! –Sonrió el. –Pero me temo que no te agradara saber qué es lo que quiero hablar con tigo! –Dijo con un tono más sombrío.

Se tenso un poco. –Creo que mejor hablamos después. –Sonríe nerviosa sin saber bien de lo que él quiere hablar.

-Pues yo quiero hablar ahora! –Dijo él.

-Bueno y entonces de que se trata? –Pregunto ella aun algo insegura.

-Me podrías decir que planeabas hacer con las sabanas y las telas de nuestra cama!?–Pregunta el con un tono mordaz.

-Creo que recordé algo importante que tengo que hacer! –Dice ella corriendo lejos de él, mientras él la persigue rápidamente, sin darse cuenta en qué momento esa peligrosa persecución se torno en un juego de risas.

CONTINUARA…. VOY A ROMPER RECORD! ESTOY QUE ESCRIBO TODO EL DÍA! YA ME DUELEN MIS DEDITOS! JEJEJE PERO ESTOY FELIZ!

MEREZCO REVIEWS! LOS MEREZCO..

 **LAMENTO DECIRLES ESTO CHICAS (OS), PERO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO! ESPERO COMPRENDAN Y DISFRUTEN, DARÉ LO MEJOR DE MÍ! ESTÉN ATENTAS (OS) PUEDO PUBLICAR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO MUY PRONTO, QUIEN SABE Y LO HAGA MAÑANA O PASADO PERO NO CREO TARDAR DEMASIADO, YA QUE ESTOY EMOCIONADA, ES EL ULTIMO DESPUÉS DE TODO!**


	47. Chapter 47

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **CAPITULO FINAL**

Podía verla hacer el mismo escándalo que hacia siempre que tenía que alistarse para una fiesta o un gran evento, con quejas sobre lo ajustado del vestido, la molestia de los zapatos y lo complicado del peinado, nunca se cansaría de ver ese tipo de escenas tan ruidosas que la caracterizaban. Ya habían pasado más de cinco años desde que la había recuperado del peligro de Klauss, y todos los días agradecía por tenerla a su lado.

-Estas lista?! –Le pregunta Livi mientras mira a Nike quejarse del según ella corsé demoniaco.

-Livi! –Le dice ella con una sonrisa.

-Te ves muy hermosa! –Le dice él, mirándola de arriba abajo, viendo a Nike vestir un vestido más aparatoso del que ella acostumbraba a utilizar siempre pero la ocasión lo ameritaba según ella; tenía un hermoso encaje de flores bordado con hilos dorados en toda la parte superior del vestido de mangas cortas en los brazos pero dejando descubierto los hombros y el cuello que era adornado por un hermoso diamante que le había regalado Livi en su cumpleaños. La parte inferior del vestido caía libremente sin encaje, pero con algunas capas por debajo dándole un poco de volumen, con algunos bordados alusivos al reino del sol en la parte final del vestido; por último el cabello de Nike estaba sencillamente suelto, pero ondulado y su caída llegaba hasta casi las rodillas.

-Tú crees? –Le pregunta ella algo ruborizada. –Aun no me acostumbro a usar esta clase de ropa. –Sonríe.

-Como sea, tu siempre te ves maravillosa! –Le dice el acercándose a ella para tomar uno de sus largos mechones de cabello para besarlo tiernamente.

-Tu igual te ves muy bien Livi! –Le dice ella poniendo sus manos en el rostro de Livi mientras lo mira llena de amor.

-Ehhh, creo que debemos retirarnos, lo sentimos! –Dicen las tres doncellas que siempre acompañaban a Nike, mientras salen avergonzadas de allí, al no terminar de acostumbrarse a las muestras de afecto tan repentinas de sus señores.

-Siempre terminamos por espantarlas! –Sonríe ella.

El asiente. –No puedo evitarlo, tú me provocas con tu belleza! –Le dice el tomándola de la cintura posesivamente. –Te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido, pero no sabes las ganas que tengo de quitártelo en este momento! –Le dice él haciéndola sonreír.

-Si haces eso Neil nos castigara de por vida! –Se ríe ella.

-No somos niños. –Le susurra Livi al oído, mientras pasa uno de sus dedos por el inicio del cuello hasta los hombros de manera muy sutil pero seductora, mientras a ella se le eriza la piel.

-Si es por un rato no creo que se moleste! –Sonríe Nike.

-A donde fue la vergonzosa y buena chica que eras?! –Le dice Livi con una sonrisa ladina.

-Terminaste de pervertirla! –Le contesta Nike.

El sonríe ante la respuesta, y la acerca más de forma brusca mientras la besa de forma intensa y la toma con una mano de la cintura y con la otra por la parte de atrás del cuello para acercarla más hacia él, mientras ella lo rodea con sus brazos dejándose llevar por el insaciable beso, mientras él la termina por inclinar levemente para poder besar su cuello.

-Su majestad! Nike-sama! –Interrumpe dramáticamente Neil, haciendo que por el susto Livi suelte a Nike que cae al suelo estrepitosamente.

-Neil! Que pasa! –Se molesta Livi. –Desde cuando no tocas la puerta antes de entrar!

-Livi.. –Lo llama Nike intentando a penas levantarse del suelo por el incomodo vestido.

-Lo siento. –Le dice él, levantándola rápidamente.

-Lo siento su majestad, pero ya es tarde y los invitados están llegando. –Se disculpa Neil, que al pasar de los años ya se había acostumbrado a casi siempre interrumpir a los reyes cuando se ponían cariñosos, y por las repetidas veces ya ni lo perturbaba, aunque siempre le causaba molestias y rabietas al rey.

-Debemos apurarnos! –Dice Nike emocionada, mientras sale de la habitación rápidamente olvidándose por completo de Livi.

-Vaya, nunca en mi vida pensé ver a Nike emocionada por una fiesta! –Dice Livi, al ver la rápida escapada de su esposa.

-Es cierto –Dice Neil sonriendo al ver que Nike no había cambiado mucho. Al pasar el tiempo, el le había llegado a tener mucho respeto a Nike, había terminado con mucho esfuerzo sus variadas clases, que tardo más de lo normal por sus constantes fugas, pero había descubierto que era muy buena para asuntos diplomáticos, disfrutando a lo máximo el salir de viaje a diversos reinos del mundo, como representante real, ganándose así muchas amistades, y alianzas prosperas para el reino del sol.

-Es mejor apresurarnos. –Sonríe Livi. –Ya quiero ver el evento principal. –Camina en dirección por donde ella se había ido antes.

-Sera un evento inigualable. –Se dijo para sí mismo Neil.

…..***********…..

Los invitados ya hacían acto de presencia en el castillo, varios carruajes de lujo se aparcaban en la entrada principal, dejando a relucir la importancia de esa fiesta para el reino, se veía la llegada de las familias más nobles, y también de reinos extranjeros que asistían gratamente al evento. Mientras Livi y Nike recibían con gratitud a las personas que ingresaban al salón. Nike que aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a recibir tantos halagos, trataba de concentrarse en prestar atención a las palabras dirigidas hacia ella, pero no podía evitar esperar ansiosa la llegada de una de las personas que hacía mucho tiempo no había visto, hasta que la vio, ingresar por la puerta principal del salón.

-Kara-nee! –Dijo feliz de volver a ver a su hermana ya desde hacía cuatro años, que fue la última vez que visito el ducado para su boda.

Corrió rápidamente a abrazarla, mientras Kara le sonreía de una manera más expresiva de la que acostumbraba, mostrándole la alegría que le provocaba el reencuentro.

-Tu cabello ha crecido! –Le sonríe Nike.

-Si un poco. –Le dice Kara, sin importarle demasiado el largo de su cabello.

-Y a mí no me saludas Nike-chan? –Pregunta desde atrás el pelirrubio.

-Bard! –Sonríe Nike, al ver a su amigo y ahora esposo de su hermana parado atrás, de la mano de una pequeña niña rubia.

Eh?! –Dice Nike al ver a la niña, acercándose a ella. –No me digas que ella es..

-Sí, ella es Kira. –Le dice Bard, viendo a Nike con una sonrisa feliz.

-Que linda! –Le sonríe Nike, acercándose a la pequeña, que la veía fijamente con esos enormes ojos color miel, y su cabello rubio largo y lacio. Nike pasó su mano por el rostro de la pequeña acariciándola tiernamente, hasta que Nike sintió una fuerte mordida en uno de sus dedos, haciéndola soltar un pequeño grito inesperado.

-Kira-chan! –Le riñe Bard. –No te dije que no debías morder a la gente!

La niña voltea a mirar a Bard con sus ojitos aguados y el no pudo tolerarlo. –Hiciste bien hija mía! Hiciste bien! –Le dice mientras la abraza, sin poder soportar haber casi hecho llorar a la pequeña, mientras Nike sonríe al ver al famoso rompe corazones morirse de amor por su pequeña hija.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo. –Le dice repentinamente Kara con seriedad a la pequeña, que la mira atentamente.

-Está bien. –Dice la pequeña cambiando su rostro lloroso por uno más serio, muy parecido al de Kara.

-Y tú, deja de ser tan comprensivo con ella. –Le dice Kara a Bard con un tono mordaz, oculto a través de una cara tranquila, que a lo largo de los años junto a ella, el había logrado descifrar perfectamente.

-Ya no te enojes conmigo mi pequeña! –Le susurra Bard con un tono seductor al oído de Kara.

-Deja de jugar. –Le dice Kara jalándolo de uno de los mechones del rubio, que había dejado crecer nuevamente su cabello.

-Bienvenidos! –Les interrumpe Livi, al ver el pequeño escándalo que se había formado. –Así que esta es su hija? –Pregunto Livi acercándose a la pequeña.

-Si tiene tres años! –Le cuenta orgulloso el rubio.

-Si es muy parecida a ti! –Le dice Livi viendo a la pequeña, para luego alzarla en brazos elevándola, mientras la veía de cerca.

-Pervertido. –Le dice la pequeña de pronto, dejando a todos primero atónitos y luego conteniéndose para no matarse de risa, y a Livi muy avergonzado que bajo rápidamente a la pequeña.

-Kara, se nota que es tu hija, tiene tu carácter frio. –Le dice Livi aun avergonzado, mientras Kara sonríe débilmente ante la escena.

-Kara-nee, y babasama no pudo venir? –Pregunta algo desilusionada Nike.

-Sabes que no le agradan este tipo de fiestas. Pero dijo que sin duda vendría a visitarte. –Le responde Kara, dejando a Nike más tranquila.

De pronto se oye la voz de Neil, haciendo a todos voltear. –Es hora del evento principal. –Dice en voz alta, haciendo que todos se acerquen a los pies de las grandes escaleras del salón, mientras Neil en medio de ellas hablaba.

-Es un honor para mí, presentarles hoy en su cumpleaños número cinco a la princesa Lilieth y el príncipe Naim. –Termina de decir Neil, mientras todos empiezan a aplaudir fervientemente, Nike y Livi se acercan a los pies de las escaleras a admirar de cerca la primera presentación en público de los gemelos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando que de pronto aparecieran los príncipes, pero pasaban los minutos y no aparecía nadie. Livi que con cada segundo que pasaba se tornaba de peor humor, miro a Neil fríamente, que se encontraba más consternado que los propios reyes, ya que había sido su responsabilidad vigilarlos antes del evento.

El bullicio y los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer, poniendo en una situación más vergonzosa a Livi y a Nike. De pronto el subió rápidamente, mientras Nike lo seguía.

-Livi?! No te enojes tanto, tal vez se les olvido. –Lo trata de tranquilizar Nike.

-Esos mocosos mimados me van a escuchar cuando los vea! –Reniega Livi mientras va en dirección de la habitación de ellos.

Llega hasta las grandes puertas de sus hijos, y de un empujón las abre, para encontrarse a Naim oculto tras uno de los sillones de la habitación y a Lilieth recostada tranquilamente en la cama leyendo un libro.

-Que hacen aquí niños! No se supone que deberían estar en el salón en estos momentos! –Exige saber Livi aun molesto.

-Tranquilízate Livi. –Le pide Nike, mientras se acerca a Naim y el se abraza rápidamente a Nike haciendo que ella lo cargue.

Livi suspira cansadamente. –Está bien, se puede saber porque no bajaron al salón? –Pregunta tranquilizándose.

El pequeño mira a Livi algo resentido y le contesta. –Odio las fiestas! No me gustan! –Responde honestamente.

-A mi simplemente no me interesan. –Responde con un tono serio Lilieth.

-No importa que no les guste! O que no les interese! Deben bajar! Es su obligación como príncipes de este reino! –Les dice ya sin poder contenerse, mientras carga a Lilieth que se deja llevar sin reprochar, y va en dirección de Naim que se aferro mas a Nike, pero aun así lo hizo soltarse y se llevo a sus dos hijos al hombro mientras Nike lo seguía sonriendo al recordar las veces que él se comportaba así con ella.

….****************…

La fiesta transcurrió en los jardines después de la presentación, todos estaban encantados con los pequeños, y decían que se parecían mucho a sus padres.

Muchos de ellos veían a Lilieth tan bonita y tranquila, con sus cabellos del mismo color azulado que su padre, pero los ojos verdes de su madre y se le acercaban a querer tocarla por lo tierna que se veía mientras sostenía un libro y se veía concentrada en este.

-No me toquen! Que no tienen respeto por la princesa del sol?! –Les dijo la pequeña, cerrando repentinamente su libro al ver como varias señoras y damas de la nobleza se acercaban a querer acariciarla –Quieren ir presos!? –Pregunto la pequeña con una sonrisa angelical, que por dentro predecía tortura para cualquiera que la molestara, las mujeres se asustaron y sin darse cuenta se disculparon rápidamente y se alejaron de ella.

Bard que miraba la escena desde algunos metros, se reía al ver a esa niña tan parecida a Livi. Miro en la dirección en donde estaba Naim, que luchaba por quitarse la ropa que tanto le incomodaba según él, mientras Neil tenía un rostro consternado tratando de que el pequeño no se desvista en público. –Y el es idéntico a Nike! –Sonríe Bard, que ve al pequeño pelianaranjado de ojos azules escapar de Neil con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

….*********….

-Okaasan! –Le grita Naim, mientras ve a Nike en medio del jardín junto a Livi, y corre a sus brazos.

-Naim, no crees que ya estás muy pesado para que Nike te cargue, mejor deja que Otoosan lo haga! –Le sonríe Livi extendiendo sus manos para tomar al pequeño.

-No! Solo Okaasan puede cargarme! Ella es mía! –Le saca la lengua el pequeño acaparando más a Nike.

Livi alza una ceja con algo de arrogancia ante la rebeldía de su pequeño hijo casi siempre hacia él. –Nike es mía! –Le dice Livi a Naim, mientras toma a Nike de la cintura acercándola a él, aun con el pequeño Naim en los brazos de ella. –Y ustedes dos, niños caprichosos! También son míos! –Le dice con una sonrisa triunfadora.

El pequeño se avergüenza ante lo dicho, y se baja rápidamente de los brazos de Nike para salir corriendo en dirección de su hermana. –Lili! Otoosan está diciendo cosas vergonzosas de nuevo!

-Eres demasiado posesivo! –Le dice Nike a Livi, que mira la huida de su hijo con gracia.

-Es porque ustedes son míos, mi familia, mi vida. –Le contesta Livi.

-Pero así terminaras por acomplejar a Naim! –Le responde Nike. –Y Lili nunca se casara!

-Por mí, espero que ese día no llegue nunca! Al que se atreva siquiera a mirarla…–Refunfuña Livi, imaginando los futuros pretendientes de Lilieth.

Nike se ríe al verlo renegar. –Es porque es tu única hija. –Le dice ella, llamando la atención de Livi.

-Crees que seré menos celoso si tenemos más?! –Le dice con un tono travieso mientras posa su mano en la cadera de ella.

Nike de repente se pone seria. –Quieres matarme acaso!? No recuerdas el día que nacieron los gemelos! –Lo mira ella aun resentida por ello.

Livi traga secamente al recordar ese evento hacia exactamente cinco años, nunca imagino en su vida tener tanto miedo de Nike.

FLASH BACK

Su embarazo había sido muy tranquilo según Nike, al enterarse de su estado, Nike se alegro mucho y todavía más Livi que se emociono, pero con la emoción vino mas la sobreprotección, prohibiéndole a ella salir descuidadamente, o escaparse a lugares desconocidos. Ella por supuesto se rebeló, y aunque se lo hayan prohibido ella intento un sin número de veces darse una pequeña fuga, pero astutamente Livi había puesto al mejor vigilante que podría poner a seguirla y atraparla en el acto, dejando a Nike la primera vez sorprendida al toparse con Neil frente a ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima y sorprendentemente atrapándola siempre que ella se jactaba de haberse escabullido silenciosamente.

Para el tercer y cuarto mes se hicieron presentes los famosos antojos, a él no le molestaba en nada cumplirle todos los caprichos y antojos que ella pudiera pedirle, para eso era un rey, todo estaba a su alcance. Pero por poco y le da una crisis nerviosa al escuchar los famosos, exóticos, y extravagantes antojos de Nike, que eran imposibles de encontrar en todo el reino del sol por ser platos y frutas típicas del ducado.

Cuando llegaron al sexto y séptimo mes, Livi no sabía qué hacer con la inestable sensibilidad de Nike, el no estaba para nada acostumbrado a ver a las mujeres llorar y menos aun a Nike, cual característica principal es la alegre sonrisa y optimismo. Para ser el colmo lo que más le hacía sufrir a Nike era su archienemigo! El endemoniado corsé. Que según ella no podía usar por la gran barriga que se cargaba. Eso lo contrariaba, desde cuando a Nike le molestaba no poder usar el corsé! No importa cuánto ella se quejaba, para el ella se veía adorable.

Todas esas etapas estresantes que tuvo que vivir en el embarazo de Nike no fueron nada a comparación del día del parto. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo de Nike. Todos en el reino se quedaron en shock al ser testigos de la incontable cantidad de insultos habidos y por haber salidos de los labios de ella de una manera tan explosiva. En ese momento pensó que para que ella no tuviera ni un ápice de vergüenza al decir todo eso, debía estar pasando por un terrible dolor, se sentía inquieto ante eso, y el mismo no se reconocía, al sentirse temblar ante la incertidumbre, hasta que llego el médico real, y las ayudantes. Quiso entrar a la habitación con ellos pero no se lo permitieron, solo pudo esperar afuera rondando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, mientras Neil lo acompañaba estático a un lado aun sin salir del shock de haber sido atacado verbalmente por Nike cuando él le pidió que se tranquilizara.

Se pudo escuchar los gritos salir de la habitación donde se encontraba Nike, mientras Livi se ponía alerta ante cada sonido. Los bellos se le erizaron totalmente al escuchar como ella lo llamaba, el no lo pensó dos veces y entro a la habitación y se dirigió rápidamente donde ella sin importarle lo que digieran las asistentes. Él le tomo de la mano tratando de tranquilizarla diciéndole que todo estaría bien, pero cuando la miro a los ojos se sorprendió al ver como ella lo veía con ira contenida mientras e gritaba: "Todo es tu culpa!" "Yo quería dormir ese día!" "Pervertido, insaciable!", le reprochaba ella mientras apretaba la mano de Livi con toda la fuerza que tenia, que al parecer no era poca, ya que por un momento Livi pensó que Nike había adquirido súper fuerza, ya que sus dedos sonaban como si estuvieran triturando algo.

Al poco tiempo el pudo escuchar el llanto del primero de los bebes que para sorpresa de Nike resulto ser un varón, Livi fue el primero en sostenerlo, al ver las pequeñas manecitas del pequeño, sonrió como un tonto, mientras trataba de calmar el llanto arrullándolo, mientras Nike continuaba en labor; cuando al fin nació la niña, él le paso delicadamente a Nike al varoncito, ella tan solo al verlo comenzó a llorar mientras lo acariciaba, Livi sostuvo a la pequeña y acaricio sus mejillas sonrojadas, se sentó junto a Nike, y los dos se miraron felizmente y se sonrieron al ver a su nueva familia.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

….**********…..

La fiesta había transcurrido mejor de lo que esperaba, a pesar de que Lili, como le decía a la menor, espanto a cualquiera que se le acercaba, les dejo una muy buena impresión a los invitados que hablaban entre ellos sobre lo tranquila e inteligente que se veía para su corta edad. Y Naim se gano el cariño de la mayoría por su candor y jovialidad. Suspiro cansadamente, después de todo había sido un día largo, y tuvo que lidiar con una pequeña pelea entre la pequeña Kira y Lili, rio ante eso, recordando sus antiguas peleas entre él y Bard. Al final terminaron en una conciliación, pero ambas se veían como retándose la una a la otra.

Al fin llego a su habitación, para poder descansar al lado de Nike, esperando dormir tranquilamente con su mujer en brazos, pero cuando abrió la puerta lo encontró vacio. Sonrió al imaginar donde estaba, al parecer era una madre devota. Camino nuevamente hacia la habitación de los gemelos, al ingresar se topo con lo que esperaba, Nike dormida junto a los niños, se acerco hasta la cama y la tomo en brazos muy despacio tratando de no despertar a los pequeños, pero cuando la levanto, sintió que alguien sostenía el vestido de Nike, cuando miro hacia abajo vio la pequeña mano de Naim sosteniendo a Nike aun dormido. Mientras balbuceaba en sueños "Okaasan es mía". El solo sonríe y le responde aun sabiendo que el dormía. "La tuvieron de día, ahora es mi turno!". Dicho esto, salió de allí con Nike en sus brazos.

…..********…

Ella abre los ojos al sentir que alguien le tocaba el rostro, y al abrirlos puede ver esos ojos azules penetrantes verla fijamente.

-Te desperté? –Le pregunta el mirándola fijamente.

Ella afirma asintiendo aun recostada. –Pero me alegro. –Le dice mientras se acurruca en los brazos de él.

-Gracias. –Le susurra repentinamente Livi.

-Porque? –Pregunta ella curiosa

–Te agradezco mucho por darme una familia. –Le susurra al oído.

Ella lo mira dulcemente ante las palabras dichas y no puede dar más que una simple contestación. –Te amo Livi.

-Yo te amo, los amo! –Le responde Livi, mientras apega su frente a la de ella, dejando escapar una sonrisa de felicidad pura. –Ahora y siempre.

" _Ese día la conocí, y ese día mi vida tuvo sentido"_

" _El sonido de la lluvia me guio hacia ella, y el tenerla me devolvió la vida"_

" _El me enseño lo que era el amor, el me hizo querer sentirme protegida"_

" _A él lo amo"_

" _A ella la amo"_

 **FIN**

 **Tengo muchas personas a las que agradecer por haber seguido mi historia y me dejaron sus reviews: Livini, Neko chan, Claudy, Terie, Stserena, VampyKate, Grace, Phanyg, Rizzasm, JOYhime, Nfirefly, Sole, Rachel, Ann-chan, Sempaisama, Camil, Valencia, Alejandro, Luciana, Valentina.**

 **Gracias también a los anónimos y los seguidores silenciosos.**

 **Escribir este fic, me hizo sentir muy feliz, al ver el apoyo que tuvo, y al terminarlo al fin puedo sentirme completamente realizada.**

 **Me costó mucho, lo rehíce tres veces, al parecer no a muchos les gusto como empezaron a ir las cosas, pero espero que este final les guste.**

 **Las y los quiero mucho! Estoy muy, muy, enormemente agradecida con ustedes!**

 **Publicare mi siguiente fic, será ambientado en la actualidad y si! Será de soredemo, el nombre es UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD.**

 **Les invito a leerlo.**

 **Posdata. Si les quedo alguna duda acerca del sonido de la lluvia pueden preguntarme, les responderé en un review. Terie me comentaste en un review que en el anterior cap. Nike podría haber utilizado su viento para volver a subir, si yo igual lo pensé, pero lo que menos quería ella era hacer un escándalo y llamar la atención de Livi, si ella lo hubiera hecho el sin duda lo hubiera recontra notado.**


	48. IMPORTANTE AVISO

**********AMANE2306**********

 **Hola! Como han estado?! Espero que bien.**

 **Bueno, tal vez se extrañen de esto pero estoy feliz de saber que aunque mi historia haya finalizado aún sigo recibiendo reviews, eso como a todo escrit r me hace realmente feliz!**

 **Así que propongo algo, si logro llegar a los 450 reviews (actualmente tengo 353) publicare una retrocontinuación, por lo que investigue es:**

" **Es la alteración de los hechos previamente establecidos en una obra de ficción, generalmente añadiendo nueva información, modificando o re-interpretando la ya existente".**

 **En mi caso no cambiare nada solo añadiré nueva información. Recuerdan el final cierto, hay un lapso de tiempo de cinco años en lo que apenas se resume lo que paso; pues ahí será el asunto, mi idea es detallar lo que sucedió en ese tiempo. Pero no cambiare nada de lo ya establecido hasta el momento, solo añadiré, por ultimo mi idea es de máximo 10 capítulos o menos.**

 **Les gusta?**

 **Antes que me olvide, a los que siguen mi historia un suspiro de libertad, decirles que me he retrasado un montón y que lo siento mucho, pero me fui de vacaciones y no estaba en condiciones para sentarme a idear un nuevo capítulo, pero ni bien termine mi viaje continuare como siempre.**

 **Estoy en Chile hasta este fin de mes, y me sirvió de mucho! Me quite el estrés y vuelvo con nuevas ideas y más entusiasmo!**


	49. Chapter 49

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **RETROCONTINUACION**

 **AÑO 1 PARTE 1**

-Y que pasa si un gobernante de otro país se comporta hostil con usted? –Pregunta Neil mirándola fijamente.

-Le lanzo un viento cortante! –Responde Nike segura de que esta vez acertaba.

-Nooo! –Reniega Neil, golpeándose el rostro con estrés e impaciencia.

-Ninguna respuesta que te doy te convence Neil! –Le reprocha Nike.

-Niguna respuesta es correcta Nike-sama! –Se queja molesto Neil.

-Estoy cansada, creo que necesito aire fresco. –Sonríe Nike, esperando que la dejen salir.

Neil la mira con reproche dispuesto a negarse. –La clase no lleva ni 15minutos..! –Balbucea entre dientes.

-Pero estoy acalorada! Qué pasa si con tanta presión me desmayo! A Livi no le gustaría que nada malo me pasara. –Sonríe Nike, mientras Neil la ve con molestia, mientras piensa que ella se ha vuelto muy caprichosa desde la gran noticia.

FLASH BACK

Después de lo sucedido con Klauss, Nike volvió a como era antes, pero para Livi había algo que le incomodaba, siempre que él quería preguntar acerca de lo que le había ocurrido en su ausencia, ella siempre cambiaba de tema, como si nunca hubiera pasado tal cosa, eso le había molestado de sobremanera, él detestaba que ella le guardara secretos. Pero las cosas empeoraron desde la partida de Kara seguida de la de Bard, al estar ella por un tiempo al margen de sus antiguas y divertidas salidas a petición de Livi y por el peso de su conciencia, provoco en ella un estado algo depresivo que se denoto mas al caer la noche, cuando ella entre sollozos despertaba. Livi no la dejo ni una sola noche dormir sola, ella solo se despertaba asustada y se acurrucaba a su lado, al salir el sol ella sonreía como siempre.

A pesar de que Livi, varias veces la interrogo, usando la presión y manipulación que lo caracterizaban, por primera vez ella no se había doblegado.

…..*********….

-Canta para mí. –Le pide Livi, mientras ve como ella observa las montañas a lo lejos desde su ventana.

Nike al oír su petición, se da la vuelta y le sonríe dulcemente. –Hace mucho que no lo hago, debo estar oxidada. –Se ríe ella.

-No hay nadie mejor que tu. –Le contesta él.

Ella solo sonríe y asiente mientras empieza a entonar la canción, mientras Livi cierra los ojos embelesado, hasta que siente que Nike se detiene.

-Porque te detienes? –Le dice él, abriendo los ojos. En ese momento se para de golpe al ver como ella esta inconsciente, se dirige hacia ella y la levanta rápidamente para ponerla en la cama mientras llama a Neil. –Que no sea nada malo. –Susurra para sí mismo, mientras trata de no desesperarse, mientras la acaricia con preocupación esperando que ella abra los ojos, y como si ella lo hubiera escuchado ella despierta.

-Que paso? –Pregunta tratando de levantarse.

-Te desmayaste. –Le contesta él con un tono molesto.

-En serio? Otra ves? –Piensa ella, pero sin darse cuenta lo dice en voz alta.

-Otra ves? –Pregunta él molesto.

-Porque estas enojado?! –Le recrimina Nike. –Solo fue un desmayo.

-No lo sabes acaso!? Como puedes preguntarme eso! Estabas bien! Pero de un tiempo acá te ves cansada y decaída, además de que tienes esas pesadillas! Y lo peor es que no confías en mi y no me quieres decir lo que te esta atormentado! Tengo miedo Nike! –Explota Livi, mientras ella baja la cabeza con culpa.

-Lo siento… No es que no quiera hablar de eso.. Bueno es cierto no quiero hablar de ello, pero no es porque no confié en ti, si no que no me gusta recordar nada de lo que paso. –Explica Nike.

-Nada malo te va a pasar ahora que estas de nuevo con migo. –Le dice mientras le levanta el rostro y la acaricia suavemente. –Confías en mi? –Pregunta él.

Nike lo mira detenidamente, confiaba en él, pero a veces tenía miedo de hablar de ese tema, aun podía recordar las manos de aquel hombre cuando intento sobrepasarse con ella, nadie más que Livi la había tocado, prácticamente ese hombre la obligo a sentirse vulnerable rompiendo esa coraza de frialdad que se había puesto para tolerar lo que le estaba pasando. Además estaban esos sueños que incluían a Klauss, su muerte y la muerte de todos incluyendo a Livi, y detrás de todas esas muertes estaba ella parada siendo la única en pie, torturándose mentalmente por la muerte de todos.

Nike suspira resignada y le acaricia el rostro mientras asiente rendida a contarle lo que la atormentaba. –Se podría decir que fui una invitada en esa casa, claro que al principio fui forzada a ir, eso no duro mucho ya que después asentí a acompañar a Ursula. Recuerdo muy bien la sonrisa de ese hombre cuando me vio llegar, no cruzo palabra con migo, solo sé que me llevaron a una habitación oscura y fría. –Livi frunce el ceño, pero decide no interrumpir. –No dure mucho ahí, ya que luego dos guardias entraron y me llevaron a rastras a otro lugar, en el camino me cruce con ese hombre y lo único que dijo fue "Trátenla con mas delicadeza, después de todo es una princesa", lo dijo con un tono tan asqueroso para mi, podía sentir el libido en su mirada. –Livi apretaba los puños al oír el relato.

–Por lo que me entere el lugar al que me llevaron se encontraba al lado de la habitación de ese hombre, era muy elegante, pero las ventanas aunque amplias tenían barrotes y no se podía abrir la puerta por adentro, no estoy segura cuanto tiempo me quede ahí sin hablar con nadie, tal vez dos o tres días, luego empecé a recibir cortas visitas de Ursula, ya para esa podía controlar mi carácter y la trataba con frialdad, por ultimo vino la persona que menos quería ver, ese hombre me visitaba cada día, no decía nada y yo tampoco, solo lo repudiaba en silencio mientras perdía mi vista en la ventana, aun así sentía su mirada, no estoy segura cuantas horas se quedaba ahí pero a mí me parecían eternas.

-Te observaba!? MALDITO PERBERTIDO! –Decía Livi, parándose de golpe esta vez no pudiendo contenerse, mientras Nike lo miraba perder la paciencia. –CONTINUA! –Decía no pudiendo calmarse.

-Tranquilízate si quieres seguir escuchando lo que sigue. –Le pide Nike, mientras Livi la miraba inquieto ante lo dicho. –El día que viniste a mí, antes de que llegaras, el se entero de que yo les pase información, se molesto mucho, prácticamente enloqueció, recuerdo claramente el fuerte ruido que hizo al abrir y cerrar la puerta de mi habitación, antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba en el piso, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar si quiera, cuando me levanto de los cabellos y me abofeteo de nuevo.

-EL HIZO QUE!? –Gritaba Livi, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

-Hay más. –Dice Nike mirándolo fijamente, Livi se detuvo rápidamente y la miro expectante, con el pensamiento de que le pesaría escuchar lo que ella le dijera. –Yo me quede estática pero lo miraba retadoramente, empezó a amenazarme y su porte se puso extraña, me empecé a sentir incomoda hasta que sentí como jalo mis cabellos y me agarro con brusquedad. –Livi la miraba parado sin decir una sola palabra pero se veía su aspecto rígido mientras ella seguía contando sin atreverse a mirarlo. –Quise lanzarle un viento cortante, pero antes de que siquiera pronunciara una palabra soltó mi cabello y tapo mi boca, era muy fuerte y no podía quitar su mano, pensé que me asfixiaría, lo peor fue cuando empezó a recorrer con su mano mi cuerpo, yo no podía… y el era fuerte… me sentía sucia… -Contaba ella comenzando a sentirse desesperada al rememorar todo lo ocurrido.

-Paso algo más? –Pregunta Livi, con un tono más o menos bajo, pero sombrío.

-Después de eso, exploto la habitación, la verdad no recordaba eso, todo lo que te estoy contando se quedo bloqueado en mi cabeza, hasta no hace mucho que empecé a tener esas pesadillas, fue ahí que recordé todo, fue así como Klauss resulto herido y todos dentro del palacete, yo ocasione todo, incluso la muerte de muchas personas. –Nike se detiene, aun sin animarse a mirar a los ojos a Livi, hasta que escucha el sonido de la puerta, y al girar a ver, se da cuenta que el ya no está. –Se ha ido. –Mira con tristeza hacia la puerta.

…..************…..

Los primeros rayos del sol se hicieron presentes, Nike abrió costosamente los ojos, no era normal que ella se despertara ni bien amaneciera, pero las constantes clases con Neil habían hecho que se acostumbre, se dio la vuelta para observar el otro lado de la cama esperando encontrarlo, pero no lo vio ahí, suspiro tristemente, hasta que sintió como la puerta de la habitación se abría ligeramente y entraba él. Quiso verlo, ansiaba hacerlo, pero el hecho de que se fuera el día anterior le hizo sentir como si la repudiara por lo que le paso.

-Mírame por favor. –Le pide en un susurro sentándose en la cama al lado de ella.

-Me repudias? –Pregunta esta.

-Nike mírame! –Le exige Livi, logrando que ella lo voltee a ver. –Nunca, jamás en mi vida te repudiaría! Porque te amo!

-Entonces por qué? Ayer tu… -Le dice Nike.

Lo lamento tanto, sentía que iba a explotar, tenía ganas de revivir a ese maldito y matarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez con una tortura indescriptible! –Confiesa Livi, mientras Nike lo escucha atenta. –Salí para que no vieras esa parte de mí, es mas Neil no se me ha acercado desde ayer, parece que lo asuste mucho. –Hace una pequeña mueca de diversión. –Pero además necesitaba aclarar mi mente y hay algo que me molesta. –Le dice Livi a Nike.

-Qué es? –Pregunta ella.

-En ningún momento desde ese dia te he visto llorar por lo que sucedió. –Dice Livi mirando más atentamente a Nike. –Es mas ni bien volvimos al palacio recuperaste tu alegría.

Nike lo miraba algo sorprendida sin saber que decir, ella ha tratado de volver a ser la misma de siempre, pero siempre antes de dormir o cuando estaba sola y en silencio sentía que su pecho se quemaba, no sabía bien que era, pero siempre trataba de no pensar en ello. –Yo no sé.. –Decía ella, hasta que sintió como Livi la abrazaba fuertemente contra él y le susurraba al oído. –Todo estará bien, ya paso, ahora estas bien, yo te protegeré, todo está bien, todo está bien. –Le repetía él mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. –Livi …yo… -Decía Nike con una voz quebrada, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

Livi escucho su llanto por bastante tiempo, hasta que ella termino de desahogarse por completo, tanto tiempo reprimiendo algo así, era natural que ella decayera.

-Ya estas mejor? –Le pregunta él, limpiando el último rastro de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-Ya estoy bien, gracias. –Sonríe ella más relajada.

-Bueno entonces déjame que mande a llamar a alguien. –Le dice él, mientras se dirige a la puerta.

Nike lo mira curiosa, hasta que ve pasar a esa persona por la puerta. –Livi, no quiero! Yo detesto a los médicos! –Se queja ella. –Sin ofender. –Le sonríe al médico real, que le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Vamos, no seas caprichosa! A pesar de que ya te desahogaste has estado muy decaída, así que un chequeo no te vendría mal. –Le responde Livi, dejando que el médico pase a atender a Nike, no sin antes salir de la habitación renegando al escuchar de parte de la asistente del médico que sería mejor esperar afuera.

Livi miraba desde afuera la puerta de Nike con preocupación, en realidad no era un chequeo normal, el estaba verdaderamente preocupado por ella, desde que Tohara le haya contado él como la madre de Nike enfermo, todos los síntomas de su enfermedad, y al ver que Nike estaba tan débil no pudo evitar asociar las cosas, el solo rogaba porque ella no estuviera enferma, ya que ella amaba con toda el alma invocar la lluvia.

Largos minutos pasaron hasta que la asistente abrió la puerta pidiendo que entre, Livi la miro de reojo como para descubrir si a Nike le ocurría algo malo, pero no pudo leer nada en su rostro.

-Su majestad. –Le sonríe el médico.

-Pasa algo con mi esposa? –Preguntaba Livi preocupado mientras se acerca a Nike que tenía tanta curiosidad como Livi, ya que el médico no le dijo absolutamente nada a pesar de que ella preguntaba a cada instante.

-Tengo el honor de darle una de las mejores noticias para todo el reino y para los reyes. –Sonríe nuevamente

-Vaya al punto! –Le pide el poco paciente Livi, amedrentando al médico.

-Nike-sama es.. –En ese momento es interrumpido por Neil que entra rápidamente con cara de preocupación.

.Nike-sama! Está bien?! –Pregunta preocupado Neil mientras trata de respirar mas tranquilamente puesto que al enterarse que el médico estaba en la habitación de Nike corrió lo más aprisa posible. –No estaba en el palacio… y me entere que Nike-sama… Vine lo más rápido que pude… Me preocupe por su majestad… También por Nike-sama… Y también por mi futuro, el que me esperaría a manos de su majestad si algo le pasara a Nike-sama… -Respiraba agitadamente Neil mientras todos lo miraban con expresiones diferentes, Livi molesto, Nike feliz, y el doctor y la asistente con gracia.

-Neil, cuantas veces debo decirte que no entres de esa manera, interrumpiste al médico! –Le riñe Livi. –Continúe. –Le dice Livi al médico.

El médico que se distrajo por unos instantes, asintió y continúo. –Felicidades, su majestad, Nike-sama está embarazada!

Livi se quedo boquiabierto al igual que Nike, mientras ven como Neil caía de espalda por la sorpresa, en ese instante el doctor empezó a atender a Neil, mientras Livi miraba embobado el estomago de Nike y ella tenía la mirada perdida hacia el frente, hasta que sintió como el acariciaba su barriga.

-Livi… -Sonríe Nike.

Él la mira con una sonrisa enorme, y los ojos llorosos.

-Estas feliz? –Le pregunta ella tomándolo del rostro tiernamente.

-Más que eso Nike, no sabes cuánto agradezco porque llegaras a mi vida! Pagare muy caro por retenerte, aquí a mi lado. Pero no me arrepiento de nada, aunque me vaya al infierno, nunca me arrepentiré, porque debido a eso tu llegaste a mi vida. Y ahora me darás el mejor regalo. Algo que nunca se me permitió, que se me negó y que nunca tuve. Tú me lo has dado, una familia. Te amo tanto!-Le dice abrazándola fuerte y posesivamente.

-Abrazas muy fuerte! –Se ríe Nike, mientras le corresponde.

-Oh no lo siento! Estas bien?! Te he hecho daño!? Te duele algo?! –Pregunta preocupado mientras se separa de ella y la revisa.

Ella se ríe. –Estoy bien! Pero no deberías preocuparte por Neil? –Pregunta ella haciendo girar a Livi hacia el suelo donde intentaban despertar a Neil.

-El estará bien! –Sonríe Livi, mientras vuelve a observar con embeleso a Nike.

…..*****************…

NIKE-SAMA! QUE ESTA HACIENDO!? –Pregunta asustado Neil, mientras ve a Nike sentada en la baranda del balcón.

Nike que estaba levemente sentada en la gruesa baranda sentía la brisa fresca tranquilamente mientras se frotaba el estomago aun plano suavemente con los ojos cerrados, hasta que escucho el potente grito de Neil que la asusto e hizo que se inclinara hacia atrás, a lo que respondió rápidamente sosteniéndose firmemente nuevamente volviendo a una postura estable. –Neil! Casi me matas del susto! –Se queja Nike.

-Nike-sama! Que irresponsable! Como puede estar tranquilamente sentada en el balcón! Qué pasaría si algo malo le pasa! El rey me mataría! –Reniega Neil, mientras obliga a Nike a alejarse del balcón.

-No corría ningún peligro, además la baranda es gruesa, si no me hubieras asustado ni siquiera me hubiera desequilibrado! –Contesta Nike reprochando la sobreprotección de Neil, que venía obviamente por órdenes de Livi.

Neil suspira no sabiendo que mas hacer para que Nike se aleje de cualquier peligro, el rey le había ordenado vigilarla estrictamente cuando el no pudiera. –Nike sama, vengo a escoltarla para sus clases de diplomacia.

Nike hace un puchero al saber que ya era hora, por su estado las clases se redujeron mucho, pero aun así pasaba unas cuantas cada semana, aun así ella las detestaba. –Está bien, vamos. –Se resigna Nike.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Solo por esta vez! –Pide Nike rogándole a Livi.

Livi la mira seriamente como si desaprobara la idea. –Sabes que no puedes salir sin mi o algunos guardias. –Le dice Livi.

-No me importa si voy con guardias, así que si puedo?! –Le pide Nike con una sonrisa dulce.

-Pero sabes que los guardias solo pueden acompañarte hasta lugares cercanos al palacio, si es mas lejos, debo ir con tigo! –Le contesta Livi.

-Entonces vamos juntos! Tu hijo y yo deseamos salir! –Le dice apuntando hacia su estomago.

Livi se sonroja levemente, aun no podía acostumbrarse al hecho de que iba a ser padre, cada vez que Nike trataba el tema no podía evitar emocionarse. –No me chantajees, además será hija. –Le sonríe a Nike coquetamente, mientras ella le responde con otra sonrisa y con un leve sonrojo.

-Está bien, pueden ir, pero debes ser extremadamente precavida! Así que no te lastimes sin mi permiso! Recuerda que tu cuerpo es mío! –Le dice mientras se para y se acerca a ella pasando sus manos por su cintura y enredándose en ella, mientras le da un ligero y suave beso en los labios. Desde que supo de su embarazo, había sido más delicado que nunca con ella, incluso en la intimidad trato de ser más dulce que intenso, pero no bajaba el nivel de pasión al estar con ella.

…**************….

Nike caminaba por el pueblo mientras veía a las personas pasar como a tres metros de distancia, no podía evitar que una gotita estilo anime recorriera su nuca, al ver la escena tan extraña alrededor de ella, las personas la reconocían y le hacían reverencia pero se mantenían alejadas al ver a los guardias que la rodeaban y miraban a todos celosamente.

Hasta que llegaron a una pequeña casa, Nike se acerco a la puerta y toco tres veces, al instante abrieron la puerta. –Miu-chan! –Dijo alegremente el anciano.

-Ojisan! –Lo abraza Nike. –Donde está Obaasan?

-Está adentro, pasa! –Le pide él, mientras la ve entrar y empieza a cerrar la puerta hasta que la retienen, cuando se da cuenta hay 8 guardias en su pequeña sala.

Nike abrasa a su abuela tiernamente, y les pide que se sienten. –Tengo que decirles algo importante! –Sonríe Nike nerviosa, mientras ellos se mirar extrañados.

–Estoy embarazada!

CONTINUARA… HI! Considero que este capítulo me salió relativamente bien. Así que estoy feliz.

Para los que no entendieron, a lo que me refería con el titulo que dice "año 1" se refiere a que el capitulo se desenvuelve en el primer año después de lo que paso con Klauss, el siguiente será la parte dos del primer año. Así que calculo diez capítulos para esta retro continuación.

Dudas? Háganmelas saber en sus reviews por favor! Sería la más feliz si me escriben y comentan!

Alina queria agradecerte por recomendar mi fic.. Gracias!

Forever MK NH, eres un seguidor reciente, me alegra que te guste mi historia.

Nathaly gracias igualmente, no tuve tiempo de responder a tu review que fue hace mucho, pero aun así no me gusta ser malagradecida. Gracias por el apoyo.

Escribir es realmente difícil cuando no tengo inspiración! Es frustrante, pero cuando estoy feliz e inspirada, solo me siento frente a la laptop y escribo sin parar después corrijo y ato cabos. Así que mayormente todo depende de la inspiración, y bueno supongo que tomar aire fresco o tomar un transporte, sentarme en la ventanilla y mirar por largo tiempo el paisaje trae a mi mente pequeñas situaciones, historias, e incluso diálogos. Pues a mi imaginación le debo esta hermosa historia, que es mi primer hijo.

También quiero agradecer a una persona que me dejo su review en ingles y que tuvo que traducir mi historia para leerla, estoy tan agradecida.

To: Yira

Thanks for your review I am very happy that you liked my story.

Bueno hay tantos a los que agradecer que no acabaría! Mis lectores antiguos, que me han seguido desde el comienzo, a las personas que me han añadido recientemente a sus favoritos! Los amo a todos!

Por ultimo seguiré el consejo de Livini. El siguiente capítulo será publicado cuando reciba 15 reviews.


	50. Chapter 50

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **RETROCONTINUACION**

 **AÑO 1 PARTE 2**

-Porque tiene que celebrar una fiesta en este momento! Parezco una vaca! –Se queja Nike mientras se ve en el espejo, con una prominente barriga, tenía un largo vestido blanco con una cinta azul bajo su busto, los hombros apenas descubiertos por petición de Livi, que se negó rotundamente en ver un escote en ella, y su largo cabello adornado con unas pequeñas perlas entrelazadas.

-Te ves hermosa! –La interrumpe Livi quien la veía apoyado desde la puerta de la habitación.

Nike lo mira con reproche. –Claro, lo dices para que no me sienta mal! como tú no eres el que se carga semejante barriga, y además hace mucho calor! Ni siquiera puedo verme los pies! –Se queja mientras sus ojos se ponen llorosos.

-Te ves muy tierna en ese estado, además a quien le importa no verse los pies, recuerda que a nosotros la realeza nos ayudan siempre a cambiarnos, particularmente yo detesto ponerme los zapatos por mí mismo. –Le sonríe Livi tratando de consolarla.

Nike lo mira molesta. –A mí me gusta ver mis pies! Y detesto que me ayuden a cambiarme! Además no puedo correr porque tengo miedo que en cualquier momento empiece a rodar! Siempre que quiero ir a dar un paseo en el carruaje no puedo, porque me dan ganas de ir al baño a cada instante! –Se queja ella frustrada. –Oh no! Me acabo de dar cuenta! Pobre Okaasan! Tuvo que pasar por esto cuatro veces! Debo disculparme! –Dice mientras mira a Livi que la ve con gracia.

-Sonríes? Después de hacerme pasar por esto? –Le dice Nike mientras Livi le sonríe y mueve la cabeza afirmativamente. –Para ti es muy incomodo, pero para mí es algo maravilloso, verte así. Creerás que estoy loco, pero siento que ahora nunca podrás separarte de mí. Antes pensaba que te veías tan libre que en algún momento te irías con el viento, ahora me siento más seguro de que no lo harás.

Nike lo mira por unos instantes y entrecierra los ojos viendo a Livi con algo de molestia. –Me estás diciendo eso, porque crees que ahora es imposible que el viento me lleve por la gran barriga que me cargo cierto?! Estoy tan pesada que solo un huracán sería capaz de llevarme?! –Reniega ella sin saber cómo sentirse. Estaba harta de su vulnerabilidad pero no podía evitarlo sus emociones le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Livi al escuchar lo que dijo no pudo evitar soltar a reírse sin contemplaciones ganándose más la mirada molesta de Nike. –No es lo que quise decir… –Se ríe aun, para después relajarse un poco y continuar. –Me refiero a que ahora hay algo que nos une para siempre, así que aunque intentes volar con el viento tenemos un lazo que nos mantiene juntos. –Sonríe Livi acercándose a ella para acariciarle el rostro dulcemente. –Solo hay una cosa que me molesta. –Le dice acercándose poco a poco a su oído. –El hecho de no poder hacerte mía! –Le dice mientras Nike se sonroja ante lo dicho.

-Es porque el doctor dijo que debemos tener más cuidado ya que se acerca el último mes.. –Explica Nike mientras él afirma con la cabeza. –Lo sé! Pero aun así no puedo evitar desearte! Quiero hacerte tantas cosas! –Le dice mientras baja su mano por su cuello y rodea sus hombros.

-Alteza? –Pregunta una voz femenina, en la puerta mientras tocan la puerta tímidamente.

Livi voltea a mirar la puerta con odio. –Si no es Neil tiene que ser otra persona, debería hacer algo con todos aquellos inoportunos! –Dice el con rabia, mientras voltea a mirar nuevamente a Nike que se encuentra sentada en la cama abanicándose rápidamente, y con el rostro muy enrojecido.

-Livi, no me hagas esto! Sabes que estoy muy acalorada y tu vienes con tus provocaciones! Desde hace bastante tiempo que me contengo… y yo… –Se queja ella sin saber bien que decir.

-Así que me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti?! Hmmm. No podemos llegar muy lejos, pero podemos disfrutar un poco! –Le dice él mientras se acerca hacia ella.

-Nike-hime- sama? –Preguntan de nuevo en la puerta.

La puerta se abre lentamente, mientras la doncella sonríe para recibir a la reina y escoltarla a la fiesta, pero lo que vio la hizo soltar un grito de espanto y salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Nike se acerca hasta Livi que aun tenia media cabeza fuera de la habitación. –Me pregunto qué cara hiciste para espantarla de esa forma! –Se ríe Nike mientras trata de abrir la puerta para dirigirse al salón de la fiesta.

-A donde crees que vas sin cumplir tus obligaciones de esposa! –La retiene Livi. –No te dejare ir aun… hasta que repitas y repitas mi nombre con deseo! –Le dice él mientras cierra la puerta con seguro y la acerca para sí mismo, mientras Nike sonríe algo avergonzada pero asintiendo a sus peticiones.

….******************….

Muchas personas habían asistido a la fiesta después de que Nike volvió, Livi trato de reanudar las relaciones de paz con los demás países vecinos, así que como nunca antes en el reino del sol, se recibió a cada uno de los mandatarios del mundo junto a otros diplomáticos, personas de la nobleza y amistades de los reyes, especialmente de Nike que le rogo a Livi que le permitiera invitar a las personas que ella consideraba sus amigos.

Nike extrañamente se sentía más nerviosa de lo que nunca había estado, ya que se suponía que ella tendría que comportarse a la altura de una reina digna, después de todo Neil la había estado preparando exclusivamente para esa ocasión, y ella se estrujaba las manos tratando de recordar todas las lecciones de Neil. Deseaba ver que tanta gente había venido, así que tomando una delgada capa se asomo en el salón mientras caminaba atrás de unas sirvientas para pasar desapercibida, hasta termino ocultándose en uno de los enormes pilares del salón, pero ella sentía que en cualquier momento la descubrirían ya que su enorme barriga no la dejaba moverse libremente "Si solo pudiese sacármela y guardarla por unas horas!" –Renegaba ella mientras acariciaba su vientre pensando que su hija se sentía tan emocionada como ella ya que se movía eufóricamente dentro de ella, sonrió al recordar la discusión que tuvo con Livi al querer adivinar el sexo del bebe.

FLASH BACK

-Creo que será niña! –Sonríe Nike mientras acaricia su pequeña barriga que apenas y se empezaba a notar.

-Claro que no, será niño! –Le dice Livi.

-Estoy segura que será niña! –Le dice Nike segura de sí misma.

-Y como es que estas tan confiada!? –Le pregunta el mientras empiece a palpar la barriga de Nike, como si así adivinara cual era el sexo.

-Lo sé, porque en mi familia central todas hemos nacido niñas! Es extraño, pero así paso! –Comenta ella victoriosa.

-Pues lamento decirte esto mi bella esposa! Pero en mi familia todos han nacido varones! –Le dice él con algo de arrogancia.

-Apostemos algo si estás tan seguro de ti mismo! –Sonríe Nike con algo de malicia.

Livi la mira con un espíritu competitivo como lo caracterizaba. –Está bien! –Acepta el.

Nike sonríe satisfactoriamente. –Está bien, entonces si pierdes! … –Sonríe ella. –Tendrás que lanzar un decreto real promulgando tu amor incondicional hacia tu esposa y jurando fidelidad, respeto, y obediencia! –Dice ella con una sonrisa astuta, que poco a poco había ido copiando de Livi.

-Obediencia?! –Dice el mirándola fijamente y riendo arrogantemente. –NUNCA! Yo Livius Orvinus Ifrikia Rey del mundo nunca juraría obediencia a una mujer! –Dice levantándose con un aire imponente, mientras Nike la mira algo molesta. –Se supone que es una apuesta! –Dice ella. –Debe ser algo que te cueste!

-Entonces por qué no lo cambiamos! –Pide Livi con astucia. –En vez de obediencia, porque no decimos que seré tu esclavo sexual de por vida! –Le dice mientras la mira sonrojarse y el se ríe al ver que esa respuesta logro avergonzarla lo suficiente y conociendo a Nike evadiría el tema.

-Está bien sin eso. –Se rinde Nike, mientras el se ríe y se sienta nuevamente junto a ella.

-Bien ahora si tu pierdes… –Piensa Livi por un instante. –En el momento que yo te diga, cargaras un pequeño letrero que dirá "Propiedad de Livius rey del mundo!" por dos meses! –Le dice el con picardía.

-PROPIEDAD?! –Nike menea la cabeza aun sin terminar de captar la idea. –DOS MESES?! –Pregunta de nuevo. –Ni loca! –Termina ella.

-Tienes miedo?! –Le pregunta Livi sabiendo cual era la esperada contestación.

-Claro que no! –Dice ella. –Está bien, pero dos meses es mucho! Qué te parece dos días?

-Dos meses! –Repite él.

-Una semana! –Le pide ella.

-Dos meses! –De nuevo él.

Nike empieza a molestarse ante su terquedad. –Tres semanas! –Pide Nike nuevamente.

-Dos meses! –Vuelve a decir él.

-Un mes! –Pide Nike ya algo dudosa, ya que de seguir así tendría que hacerlo en dos meses.

-Está bien sonríe Livi triunfante, mientras Nike se da cuenta que después de todo tendría que hacer algo tan vergonzoso y por bastante tiempo. "Ni creas que te va a funcionar, no saldré de mi habitación en un mes entero desde que me lo pidas!" –Sonríe Nike al final.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Nike veía de reojo la enorme fiesta desde el enorme pilar en donde se escondía mientras veía la enorme elegancia de toda la realeza, hasta que escucho algo que le llamo la atención, de un grupo de mujeres que estaban cerca de ella.

-Oyeron de la princesa que invoca la lluvia? –Decía una de las mujeres de unos aparentes treinta años.

-Yo creo que todo eso debe ser falso, debe ser un truco de magia! –Dice otra que se veía más joven, mientras Nike escucha todo y la mira molesta desde una esquina.

-Y como creen que sea? –Pregunta otra de ellas que se veía más calmada.

Nike presto más atención que nunca ante esa pregunta.

Una de las jóvenes que se veía mas serias decide intervenir y empieza a relatarles –Escuche por ahí que antes de ser reina era una princesa poco conocida y pobre! Cuando se enoja dice que puede pelear con quien sea! –Continua la delgada joven de apariencia fría mientras las otras mujeres balbucean "es una brabucona!" –Dicen que se escapa siempre del castillo y va a bailar y cantar al bosque! –Seguía contando la joven, mientras las otras se veían sorprendidas y tenían gestos desaprobatorios mientras murmuraban "Esta loca!". –Ella conquisto al rey en solo dos días! –Todas se asombraron. –Oí que muchos hombres intentaron seducirla! Tiene pechos gigantes! Y una voz tan potente que te deja sorda!

Nike escuchaba todo atentamente mientras sentía la ira surgir intensamente. Miraba a la delgada joven que había dicho todo eso, tenía un porte frío y despreocupado, y en ese momento le hizo recuerdo a alguien muy importante. –Kara-nee … –Sonrió al recordar a su hermana, olvidando el enfado anterior, hasta que escucho una voz familiar cerca de donde estaban las mujeres.

-Se les olvido decir, que también la princesa Nike fue secuestrada y por poco seducida por los encantos del príncipe de la arena, lástima que el rey llego antes –Comenta él, interrumpiendo la conversación de aquellas mujeres, mientras miraba en dirección de la esquina donde Nike miraba escondida de manera curiosa. El la miro con una leve sonrisa y le guiña un ojo haciendo que Nike deje de mirar y se esconda nuevamente.

Se asusto un poco al ver que la descubrieron, pero luego sonrió al ver a su viejo amigo, decidió retornar donde Livi hasta el momento de su presentación, pero con la seguridad en sus ojos, de que haría que todos se quedaran sorprendidos.

….***********…

-Que quieres hacer qué?! –Pregunta Livi con cierto dejo de molestia, mientras Nike lo miraba con cara de capricho. –No puedes! –Dijo él al fin.

-Vamos Livi, solo será una canción, que daño me puede hacer! Además que no canto hace mucho! –Pide nuevamente ella, mientras Livi la mira con los ojos entrecerrados de lado, dispuesto a negarse, pero ciertamente cuando ella le pedía algo sentía que debía darle el mundo.

-Te puede hacer daño a ti y al niño! –Se queja Livi.

-No nos hará ningún daño a mí y a tu hija! –Le reta ella.

Ambos se miran intensamente por largos segundos hasta que al fin se rinde. –Oh! Está bien! Pero trata de no sobre exigirte mucho, si te duele algo aunque sea un poco, tendrás que detenerte! Y no te lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden! –Exige Livi, mientras Nike lo abrasa agradecida.

…..***************…..

Neil como casi siempre lo hacía, presento a los reyes que descendieron por las gradas principales del salón, todos se quedaron en silencio mientras ellos bajaban, hasta que se detuvieron a mitad de estas, Livi volteo su mirar a Nike y le sonrió dulcemente antes de decirle a todos en el salón que la reina les tenía un regalo especial para todos los invitados, luego volvió su mirada nuevamente a Nike beso su mano tiernamente y termino por descender las gradas dejando a Nike en medio de estas lista para iniciar su invocación.

Varias personas habían visto antes la invocación de Nike pero la mayoría de los invitados eran extranjeros y esperaban expectantes ante lo que Nike quería decirles o hacer.

Cuando Nike comenzó su invocación, las nubes se arremolinaron más rápido de lo normal, y la lluvia empezó a caer por todo el reino del sol y mas allá, fue una invocación más potente de lo normal y Livi y todas las personas cercanas a Nike se dieron cuenta al instante, por eso mismo todos se quedaron inquietos. Livi miraba a Nike nervioso al ver su potente invocación, a los demás invitados no parecía asustarles más que eso era la sorpresa y encanto el que se veía en sus rostros, pero Livi no había sentido la tranquila invocación de Nike de esa forma tan intensa, a pesar de que ella la cantaba de la forma más tranquila y pacífica como lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones, aun así era muy fuerte. Las gotas de lluvia empezaban a brillar por los enormes ventanales del salón dejando una vista maravillosa para todos. Parecían luciérnagas que caían como la lluvia, en tonos azules, rosados y dorados. Livi veía anonadado el brillo de las gotas, la lluvia de Nike nunca había tenido más de un color brillante, la gente se quedo embelesada por aquello hasta que Nike termino de cantar, y casi segundos después de terminar las nubes se esparcieron rápidamente y el sol brillo con intensidad.

Nike abrió los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios, sintió que se libero de un gran peso, el cantar para ella era algo que la hacía sentir libre, al darse cuenta de todas las miradas embelesadas y los aplausos sonrió con más entusiasmo, una sonrisa sincera y dulce que hizo sonreír a los invitados. Los susurros empezaban a escucharse nuevamente, pero esta vez no de críticas, más bien todos decían que ella se veía verdaderamente tierna con su embarazo, y a pesar de ser la reina de el país más poderos y grande su sonrisa y su rostro sincero se asemejaba al de una niña.

Nike pudo oírlo todo, pero no se molesto por ello, más bien soltó una pequeña risita recordando que Livi le había dicho lo mismo hacia poco tiempo atrás, diciendo que con el tiempo ella no parecía madurar, parecía hacerse más joven. En cierta forma ella se sentía feliz, desde su embarazo, era cierto que era emocionalmente inestable por su estado, pero a pesar de eso ella era muy feliz y supuso que el estar tan dichosa la hacía parecer más joven.

Livi subió las gradas hasta donde Nike, acaricio su rostro suavemente y la condujo hacia abajo mientras por lo bajo le dijo que lo que hizo fue maravilloso y que nunca había visto una invocación de parte suya tan intensa. Nike sonrió y al llegar al final de los escalones poso sus manos en su vientre y le dijo a Livi. –Fuimos los tres!

-Tres?! –Pregunto Livi estupefacto.

Nike asintió entusiasmada. –Me di cuenta cuando estaba invocando la lluvia, pude sentirlos. –Sonríe ella tiernamente.

Livi se queda estático por unos instantes hasta que rompe el silencio. –Neil! Embarace a Nike de gemelos! Soy el mejor no crees!? El primer embarazo de Nike y de dos! Para la siguiente cuantos serán!? Trillizos tal vez?! –Fanfarroneaba Livi mientras Neil no podía con la alegría.

-Su majestad felicidades! Usted es el mejor! –Le decía él, sin que ninguno de los dos se den cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, hasta que Nike lo llamo sombríamente el entro en razón de que estaban en una fiesta, con mucha gente y todo estaba silencioso, volteo a ver a todos que lo miraban callados, mientras Nike trataba de cubrirse el rostro por tanta vergüenza.

Hasta que todos gritaron sus felicitaciones, fue que los reyes reaccionaron al principio incómodamente para luego dejarse llevar por la alegría.

En esa fiesta no solo estaban diplomáticos y nobles, si no las personas que fueron parte fundamental para que ella estuviera ahí sana y salva. Nike abrazo a sus abuelos que la veían emocionados por su estado, especialmente el mayor que veía con lagrimas en los ojos a Nike. También se encontraba presente Alora, la mujer que ayudo a Nike cuando ella había huido de la ciudad, se abrazaron cariñosamente, y la mujer tenía los ojos brillantes de la emoción. –Nike-chan, realmente no era mentira que tu verdadera personalidad era alegre y feliz, se podría decir que irradias alegría, paz y por sobre todo una libertad inalcanzable. –Le dice Alora a Nike mientras la ve sonreír. –Aunque te veías muy hermosa con ese aspecto frio e intelectual, creo que eres aun más hermosa tal y como siempre lo has sido.

-Gracias. –Le dice Nike sin poder contener su emoción de tener a sus seres queridos.

Solo faltaba su familia en el ducado, pero aunque ella no pudiera verlos en el momento en el que ella invoco la lluvia sintió la conexión y por eso decidió no sentirse mal por la falta de su presencia.

Estaba tan ensimismada pensando que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de una mujer tras ella, volteo a verla de frente, y la saludo cortésmente, no le parecía para nada conocida, pero la mujer la miraba seriamente, hasta que se dispuso a hablar. –Te ves muy feliz! Sigues pareciendo una pequeña con cara de ingenua! Felicidades y suerte con todo! –Le dice la mujer, con un tono neutro. –Por cierto salúdame a tu hermana, tú sabes a cual. –Termina con una sonrisa muy parecida a la que haría Kara en esas circunstancias; después de decir eso, la mujer frente a Nike parece tambalearse un poco y volviendo su vista al frente se encuentra con la mirada de Nike que la ve fijamente, no sabe que decir ni cómo explicar cómo llego ahí, pero al ver a la reina frente a ella lo único que hace es disculparse y retirarse lo más aprisa posible. Nike ve el extraño cambio de actitud de la mujer y se da cuenta de todo, no le queda más que sonreír ante la hazaña de el único familiar que le deseo felicitaciones personalmente, y a la que no pudo agradecer por ayudarla cuando estaba en manos de Klauss. Pero se rio por lo bajo murmurando para sí misma. –Tenias que hipnotizar a alguien para felicitarme en tu nombre?

-Nike. –Interrumpió alguien, haciendo que Nike se diera la vuelta rápidamente al reconocer la voz, que había escuchado antes mientras espiaba a las mujeres que la criticaban.

-Irada! –Dice ella alzando la vos, dedicándole una gran sonrisa. Era su amigo y le tenía mucho aprecio, y aunque quisiera abrazarlo temía que Livi lo mandara a la horca, por eso guardo la compostura.

-Que gusto me da ver… –Iba a decir ella, cuando sintió una mano en su cintura. Tenía a Livi rígido y posesivo a su lado.

Ella miro rápidamente la dirección en donde segundos antes había visto a Livi en una conversación con algunos mandatarios, y estaba bastante lejos de ella, no entendía como pudo darse cuenta que ella estaba hablando con Irada si apenas era visible desde la distancia donde estaba antes, y lo más raro aun, como camino tan aprisa para llegar apenas en unos instantes. Sonrió incómodamente, mientras Livi fulminaba con la mirada a Irada que reía soberbiamente sin dejarse intimidar.

-Irada, príncipe del reino de la arena, se supone que debes presentar tus respetos ante el rey, antes que a la reina! –Le decía con un tic nervioso y un tono de voz desafiante.

-Perdóneme su majestad, es solo que camino a saludarlo quede eclipsado por la belleza de Nike. –Contesta Irada provocando los celos fervientes de Livi.

-Para ti su majestad NIKE-SAMA! –Dijo en un tono de voz frio y espeluznante pero sin alzar demasiado la vos. Nike sintió su cuerpo erizarse ante la potente energía oscura de Livi y los bebes se movían intranquilamente.

Livi se dio cuenta de aquello y relajo su semblante para acariciar el vientre de Nike con calma, tratando de pasarles tranquilidad, pero sin perder de vista a Irada que veía la escena con un dejo de sonrisa, hasta que dijo algo que llamo la atención de Nike y por supuesto de Livi que no pasaría ninguna charla de ellos dos por alto.

-Así que esto es? –Pregunta Irada.

-Qué? –Pregunta Nike curiosa mientras Livi arquea una ceja con interés pero sin dejar su hostilidad.

Irada la mira por unos instantes hasta responder. –La sensación de dicha cuando ves a la persona que quieres ser feliz. –Contesta finalmente, mientras Nike le sonríe con gratitud y Livi lo mira con celos, pero conteniéndolos, ya que pudo notar que él se había rendido ante sus sentimientos por Nike.

….**************…

La fiesta había transcurrido agotadoramente, Livi hablo con muchos mandatarios, mientras vigilaba a Nike, se había tomado un descanso al pasarle la tarea a Neil de no dejar que nadie con propósitos seductores o coquetos se le acerque a ella, aun así el no la perdía de vista. Además aunque no lo dijera, el miedo aun persistía en él, aquel miedo de que en un descuido no la vuelva a ver.

En cambio Nike, había olvidado todas aquellas preocupaciones, porque sin duda ella tenía la completa seguridad de que nunca más se alejaría de su lado. Aun le causaba risa recordar como Livi se pego a ella cuando Irada se le acerco y no se fue hasta que Irada lo hizo, y nuevamente volvió cuando vio al hermano mayor de Luna asistir al evento y tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez que canto en el palacio quedo prendado de su esplendor y la lleno de elogios hasta que Livi lo amenazo con la mirada y Neil nuevamente se encargo de deshacerse del soberano del reino del océano.

Para ese evento Luna no pudo asistir por más de que le hubiera gustado debido a que su ahora esposo Él Marques Fortis había emprendido un viaje de negocios a unas tierras lejanas, dejando a Luna a cargo de sus deberes como Marquesa. Luna no era una joven como las otras, su desenvolvimiento en asuntos políticos y diplomáticos eran estupendos, por eso mismo El Marqués estaba orgulloso de su joven esposa, que podía manejar un estado ella sola sin ningún tipo de ayuda, y él no perdía el tiempo de alardear de ella, además de su exuberante belleza. Nike y Livi no supieron de ellos en mucho tiempo, pero algunas cartas enviadas de parte de Luna le aseguraron a ambos que en el momento menos esperado ella los visitaría acompañada de su esposo.

Nike ni bien entro a la habitación se quito su hermoso vestido blanco, al no utilizar corsé el desvestirse era más fácil y no requería de ayuda a pesar de que sus doncellas insistieron en hacerlo. Se pudo un cómodo camisón blanco hasta por debajo de las rodillas con tirantes y un pequeño listón bajo su busto que más que para ajustar era un mero adorno. En ese momento Livi entro a la habitación y procedió a desvestirse, el detestaba ponerse la pijama y no iba a cambiar ahora. Se acerco a Nike por detrás y la abraso pegándola a su abdomen descubierto. Sintió el aroma de Nike y aspiro profundamente, nunca se cansaría de su aroma.

-Los bebes están felices. –Sonrió Nike al sentir el movimiento juguetón que se producía dentro de ella.

Livi le dio la vuelta despacio a Nike para verla directo a los ojos, le sonrió tiernamente y la ayudo a recostarse, procediendo él a hacerlo al lado de ella. Toco el vientre de Nike y lo acaricio suavemente, mientras sentía los movimientos.

-Míos. –Dijo él, llamando la atención de Nike.

-Ustedes tres son míos. –Le dijo sonriéndole a Nike, ella se ruborizo un poco pero afirmo con un. –Somos tuyos. –Y una sonrisa surco su rostro.

Se sentía plena y desbordante de felicidad, ahora en su cabeza no podía idear una vida sin haberlo conocido a él.

Livi revoluciono su vida que giraba en torno al mundo, ahora giraba en torno a él. Desde cuando se había vuelto tan dependiente? No lo sabía con exactitud, solo sabía una cosa, y era que ella le pertenecía tanto como él le pertenecía a ella.

Y así todo tuvo sentido. Ella nació para conocerlo y curar sus heridas. Ella sería su apoyo todos los días de su vida, y él seria su mundo por siempre.

CONTINUARA… Les gusto? Si es así REVIEWS por favor.

Publicare el siguiente capítulo cuando reciba 10 reviews. Gracias a todos.

Saori9 Gracias por tu review, espero sigas comentando.

Terie, te parecieron muchos reviews jejeje. Por eso los disminuí a diez. Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

Livini, como siempre una de las más recurrentes seguidoras. Siempre estoy esperando tus reviews ya que siempre me dejas una sonrisa, espero seguir dándoles alegría a todos.

Forever MK NH, confía en mí. Si digo que hare los diez capítulos de la retro continuación, los hare, espero que te gusten, y gracias por comentar.

Neko chan, gracias por tus palabras, seguiré si o si. Espero llenar sus expectativas.

Alina gracias por seguir comentando, espero alegrarles el día con estos capítulos. Con respecto a lo que me dijiste, de que te inspire a escribir un fic, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy y honrada por ello. Pero sabes, como alguna vez dije una historia que nació de ti y que has creado con ilusión y cariño, es como un hijo. No temas por publicarlo, si lo has escrito con cariño, sentimiento y pasión, creo que no debes sentir pena por mostrárselo al mundo. Todos tememos a lo que no conocemos, es cierto que no sabrás si a los demás les gustara, al inicio siempre existe ese miedo, pero después te das cuenta que aunque recibas criticas o felicitaciones, lo importante es que tú hagas lo que amas, y si crees que quieres hacerlo, hazlo! Fuerza! Anímate! Y si al fin te animas a hacerlo, por favor dime porque me gustaría estar apoyándote al igual que tu lo haces con migo.


	51. Chapter 51

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **RETROCONTINUACION**

 **AÑO 2 PARTE 1**

Era una noche tranquila, el viento soplaba suavemente y la luna llena resplandecía hermosamente dentro de la habitación de los reyes, donde dormían plácidamente Livi y Nike, entrelazados el uno con el otro como si trataran de darse calor, a pesar de que el clima era cálido, lo único que se podía oír era la suave respiración de ellos descansando; hasta que se rompió el silencio con un fuerte llanto estridente seguido por otro.

Nike se removió de manera cansada, abriendo sus ojos y restregándoselos para poder enfocar bien la vista en dirección de las pequeñas cunas que se encontraban a unos metros de ella. Escucho el llanto de los gemelos, y apenas pudiendo mirar por el terrible cansancio que tenia, empezó a sacudir a Livi que se encontraba aun profundamente dormido a pesar del llanto.

-Livi, despierta! Naim y Lili están llorando! –Le decía ella mientras lo sacudía con más fuerza.

-No sé de que hablas, debe ser tu imaginación… Es el viento Nike, es el viento... –Decía él mientras se daba la vuelta ignorando a Nike.

-No te hagas el que no escuchas! Ve a tranquilizarlos! –Le exige ella. –Te vanagloriaste tanto de haber hecho gemelos, ahora hazte responsable!

Livi no escucho más y se levanto cansadamente, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación mientras Nike lo miraba de reojo preguntándose lo que intentaba hacer, hasta que vio como el abría la puerta y con un grito fuerte llamaba a Neil.

A los dos minutos Neil estaba frente a Livi. –Si su majestad? –Pregunto aun aturdido, mientras dejaba caer la almohada que había traído sin querer, por haberse levantado rápido.

-Neil, encárgate de los gemelos. –Le dice mientras vuelve a la cama a paso lento, se recuesta cómodamente y se abraza a la cintura de Nike que estaba sentada y apoyada en medio de la cama mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

Livi se acomoda más cerca de Nike y susurra. –Soy el mejor padre!

Nike lo mira con reproche pero luego sonríe al ver los gestos que hace Livi mientras duerme, mientras acaricia su cabello, hasta que escucha a Neil.

-Nike-sama!? –Le dice Neil con un tono de suplica y un rostro congestionado, mientras carga a cada bebe en cada brazo y los menea sin saber bien qué hacer.

Nike sonríe y se levanta despacio para no despertar a Livi, ya no había caso, el sueño se había ido, se acerco a sus hijos que seguían llorando estridentemente, tuvo que prender algunas velas para iluminar la habitación porque la luz del la luna había desaparecido, y ella sabia claramente porque, antes de tomar en brazos a sus hijos le dio una mirada al cielo nublado y oscuro, y sonrió para sí misma, estaba muy curiosa por saber cuál de los bebes había producido ese fenómeno. Tomo a Naim en brazos ya que él era el más escandaloso y empezó a arrullarlo, mientras Neil hacia lo mismo con Lili.

Al calmarse Naim poco a poco se empezó a calmar Lili, Nike arropo a ambos en sus cunas correspondientes, miro como el cielo volvía a despejarse. Neil ya se había marchado tiempo atrás al ver que Nike tenía solucionada la situación, ella misma les dijo a las nanas y doncellas que Neil y Livi le habían aconsejado utilizar para que no se cansara demasiado que le dejaran toda la responsabilidad a ella. Nike al crecer en una familia tradicional, quería ser parte de cada instante en el crecimiento de sus hijos, pero al despertarse así cada noche en la madrugada la hacía dudar de si había hecho lo correcto. –Esto es más difícil de lo que imagine. –Dice en voz alta mientras suspira agotada.

El sueño se había ido, así que sin saber más que hacer decidió salir a caminar un poco como hace mucho no lo hacía, por estar pendiente de los bebes. Camino silenciosamente hasta la puerta de la habitación, con el propósito de dar un paseo por el palacio.

-A dónde vas? –Se oyó a Livi que la miraba fijamente aun recostado de lado.

-Acaso me has puesto un radar de movimiento? –Le pregunta ella sonriendo.

-Es una buena idea ahora que lo dices! –Le dice él mientras Nike se ríe. –Pero extrañamente puedo saber cuándo te estás alejando de mi… Hmmm creo que debe ser una especie de trauma por abandono! –Le reclama él.

-Ya dije muchas veces que no lo volveré a hacer! –Le dice Nike.

-Entonces que hacías hace unos momentos? –Pregunta el interrogativamente.

-Solo iba a dar un paseo dentro del palacio. –Se explica Nike.

-A la media noche!? –Le pregunta él, arqueando una ceja.

-No exageres, solo era un paseo. –Le dice ella, mientras se acerca a la cama y se sienta al lado de él.

-Tú no iras a ninguna parte! –Le dice Livi, tomándola de improvisto y levantándola quedando ella recostada encima de él.

-Que haces frente a tus hijos! –Le reclama ella, mientras su corazón empieza a acelerarse por la sorpresa.

-No pienses mal. –Le pide él. –Por hoy, solo por hoy, dormiré sin hacerte nada! Pero al menos quiero tenerte entre mis brazos. –Le dice Livi mientras la abraza con más fuerza y Nike se empieza a relajar y a pasar su mano por parte de su abdomen.

–Nike no me provoques! –Le pide él.

Ella se ríe un poco. –Lo hago a propósito. –Le dice ella, mientras Livi abre nuevamente los ojos prestándole más atención, como esperando que ella continúe. –Cuando te toco, tu corazón se agita, y el sonido que hace tu corazón, es realmente algo extraordinario!. –Sonríe Nike mientras lo toca suavemente.

Livi se queda en silencio por largos segundos hasta que se atreve a decir. –Pues creo que para mí los sonidos más extraordinarios son… tus gemidos. –Dice finalmente.

Nike se levanta avergonzada y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible le tira su almohada en la cara a Livi. –Siempre haces eso! Avergonzándome de tal manera! –Dice ella molesta pero regulando su voz para no despertar a los bebes. –Sigues siendo tan pervertido!

-Eso nunca va a cambiar Nike! Además tu eres responsable de eso! –Le dice Livi sonriendo mientras se recuesta tranquila y victoriosamente en la cama, y la ve de reojo.

-A que te refieres con eso? –Pregunta ella.

Livi la mira por unos momentos antes de contestar. –Antes de conocerte tú crees que yo era un pervertido con todas las mujeres!? Así como Bard?! –Le pregunta.

Nike se pone a imaginar a un pequeño Livi rodeada de un montón de mujeres, y luego ese pensamiento se tergiversa por uno más real donde Livi hecha a todas esas mujeres que estorban su paso. Nike niega con la cabeza. –Realmente no puedo imaginarte siendo un mujeriego, es mas en mi mente estas como alguien que es gritón, mandón, impaciente, soberbio, egocéntrico, posesivo, celoso, algo solitario, hmmm ya dije posesivo? –Habla sin parar Nike, mientras el ya está sentado mirándola furioso.

-Bueno, lo que importa es que tu eres la única con la que he sido pervertido! Así que es tu culpa! Haste responsable! –Le exige él.

-Como se supone que voy a hacerme responsable de algo así! –Dice ella algo ruborizada.

-No sabes cómo? –Pregunta Livi ladinamente, mientras se acerca a ella y la aprisiona con sus brazos. –Que te parece si esta noche hacemos unos hermosos trillizos!

-EHHHH?! –Dijo antes de que sus labios fueran sellados por los de él.

….******************…

-Como se supone que llegue a esto!? –Se repetía el mismo, mientras caminaba un poco alejado de la multitud vistiendo un sencillo disfraz de aldeano mientras cargaba un pequeño moisés con Naim dentro, al igual que Nike que vestía un sencillo vestido mientras cargaba a Lili en su moisés y Neil los acompañaba con algunos regalos para los abuelos de Nike.

A pesar de que iban vestidos de manera muy sencilla, las personas que caminaban por ahí los veían demasiado. –Livi! Te dije que tu nos delatarías! Te dije que era mejor utilizar el disfraz de chica! –Le riñe ella.

-Ni loco vuelvo a usar un disfraz de mujer! Además ya crecí, sería más raro que lo hiciera! –Se queja Livi, mientras trata de pasar desapercibido por la multitud.

Se podían oír los susurros preguntándose si esos que iban ahí eran los reyes. Livi no sabía exactamente qué hacer para despistar a los aldeanos, hasta que escucho la voz de Nike a su lado.

-Querido! Apúrate! –Le dice Nike en voz alta hacia atrás donde se encontraba Neil que por la sorpresa tumbo los regalos. Nike rápidamente corrió hacia él y se agarro de su brazo.

-NI..NIKE-SAMA…! –Dice él, sorprendido, mientras Nike trata de silenciarlo. Livi que se quedo estupefacto mirando a Nike y a un Neil con la cara azul de pánico.

-NEIL… Nunca imagine que fueras una amenaza! –Lo mira fríamente, mientras Neil niega efusivamente con ambas manos.

-No es lo que piensa su majestad! Yo no… -Trataba de explicar Neil, siendo interrumpido por Nike.

-Querido, camina, vamos! –Le dice Nike aparentando una voz alegre pero se notaba la incomodidad, mientras arrastraba a Neil.

Hasta que dijo algo que dejo a todos con una gotita resbalando por sus cabezas. Nike se dirigió hacia Livi y le dijo. –Camina Hijo! –Mientras jalaba de su mano a un Livi estático. –Hijo? –Pensó él.

Todas las personas que los veían casi se caen de espalda, pero se rieron entre ellos, mientras afirmaban que ellos eran verdaderamente los reyes, y se disponían a continuar sus rutinas diarias.

-Que se supone que significa lo que acabas de hacer Nike! –Le pide Livi una explicación con su mirada fulminante. –En que estabas pensando al decirme hijo! Es obvio que nadie se creería eso!

-Lo siento, quería decirte cuñado pero me vino a la mente hijo… tal vez porque traías a Naim con tigo. –Se explica Nike mientras está sentada en una pequeña banca siendo regañada por Livi.

-SU…SU MAJESTAD! NIKE-SAMA! –Grita Neil ganándose la atención de ambos. –LIIIILI-SAMA…! –Dice Neil que tenia a Naim en brazos.

Nike y Livi voltean a ver en la dirección donde Nike puso el pequeño moisés donde dormía la pequeña.

-No puede ser Livi! –Dice Nike shockeada al ver el moises a su lado sin la niña adentro.

-Neil, ve a palacio y trae todos los guardias que puedas, vas a peinar la zona hasta que aparezca! –Manda Livi con un tono serio, pero se podía sentir la preocupación en él.

Nike no espero más y salió corriendo mientras llamaba por el nombre a su pequeña hija, el miedo la invadió al pensar en que algo malo le pasara, hasta que sintió que la jalaron fuertemente. –Livi suéltame! Debo buscarla! –Le grita ella desesperada, mientras su rostro se contrae.

-Primero tranquilízate! No creas que esto a mi no me está matando! –Le pide él, mientras la toma con ambos brazos y trata de brindarle seguridad, pero el mismo no se sentía para nada seguro, temía por lo que pudiese pasarle a su hija. Ambos escucharon unos murmullos cerca de ahí, y Nike fue la primera en correr.

-Pero que niña más bonita! –Decía una mujer mayor. –Sus ropas se ven caras, se abra perdido? –Decía otra.

-Lili! –Dijo Nike al ver a la pequeña y correr para tomarla en brazos rápidamente.

-Es su hermanita? –Pregunto la mayor de las mujeres.

Nike que aun estaba conmocionada negó con la cabeza. –Es mi hija. –Contesto.

-Nike. –La llamo Livi que al ver la escena desde unos metros atrás se relajo. –Que sucedió?! –Pregunto él a las mujeres que habían encontrado a la pequeña.

Las mujeres lo miraron detenidamente por unos instantes antes de contestar. –La encontramos gateando sola y como era tan pequeña la alzamos.

-Oh por dios santo! Nike! Heredo tu forma de ser! –Se burla Livi, mientras Nike aun congestionada por lo sucedido apenas y le da una mirada quejosa.

-En vez de decirme eso, no deberías estar pendiente de algo?! –Le pregunta Nike para molestar a Livi.

-Neil! –Dijo antes de salir corriendo para alcanzarlo.

…..***************…

-Así que a la pequeña Lili le gusta escaparse igual a su madre!? –Se ríe Izumi.

-Ahora tendré que preocuparme por dos! –Dice Livi mirando a Nike fijamente, mientras ella se ríe avergonzada.

-Solo esperemos que Naim sea menos aventurero! –Dice el abuelo de Nike, mientras Nike se ríe incrédula. Aun recordaba al pequeño Naim cuando aprendió a gatear ella lo perdía de vista ni bien lo dejaba en el suelo. –Sí, el será más tranquilo.. –Dijo Nike aun riendo.

Livi la mira divertido, Nike había intentado ocultar que había perdido a Naim muchas veces, pero él se enteraba de absolutamente todo. –Acaso estas bromeando? Naim es el más activo! No recuerdas cuando estaban en el jardín del lado sur del palacio? Lo perdiste de vista por unos segundos y se perdió, y no lo pudiste encontrar por casi media hora, y resulta que se había metido dentro de uno de los arbustos. –Le dice mirándola penetrantemente.

Nike se sintió descubierta. –Tú! Como supiste!? Eres un acosador! –Reniega ella mientras Livi se ríe antes sus gestos.

-Miu-chan, al parecer estas bien controlada, estoy sorprendida! Nosotros nunca pudimos tener control sobre ti mientras te cuidábamos! Es más por eso es que hoy estas aquí al lado de tu esposo.. –Se ríe la mayor.

Mientras el mayor se distrae con Naim. –Naim es idéntico a ti Miu-chan! –Se ríe el hombre, al ver como el pequeño empieza a jalarle los cabellos al estar inquieto.

-Tú crees? –Pregunta Nike, sonriendo.

Livi mira la escena con satisfacción. –Tendré que tener más cuidado entonces.

-Miren a Lili! –Sonríe la mayor, al ver como la pequeña jalaba al abuelo de Nike para que le prestara atención.

–Ella es idéntica a Livi! –Dice Nike, al ver con ternura a la menor. –Aunque físicamente ambos se parecen más a Livi! –Reniega. –Babasama estará decepcionada! –Se ríe Nike al recordar como su abuela esperaba que tuviera una hija parecida a ella.

Livi sonríe victoriosamente. –La vieja realmente se enojara, pero no podrá negar que hice a sus nietos hermosos!

Nike lo mira con reproche. –Si se parecieran a mi tampoco sería malo!

Livi se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado, tratando de hablar solo para que ella lo escuche. –Podemos volver a intentarlo hasta que nos salga una parecida a ti.. –Nike escucho atenta y sonrojada, porque a pesar de que él lo dijo en voz baja sus abuelos la veían incómodos.

-Livi ya basta! –Dice ella empujándolo a un lado, mientras Livi se aparta con una actitud ganadora, sin importarle mucho que todos lo hayan escuchado.

…..****************…

-Sabes Nike, agradezco tanto que hubiéramos tenido hijos. –Comenta Livi después de largos minutos de silencio.

-Tanto te gusta ser padre? –Pregunta ella.

-No es solo por eso.. –Sonríe pícaramente él.

-Entonces? –Pregunta ella, mientras sostiene a Naim que hasta hacia poco se había despertado y buscaba alimento.

Livi le sonríe y con su mirada ladina baja hasta los prominentes senos de ella que habían aumentado el tamaño al ser madre.

A Nike le crece una venita de molestia. –Tú siempre tan romántico!

Livi se ríe. –No sabes lo buen esposo que soy acaso!? Siempre he cuidado de tu cuerpo, tratando de que tus… –Rápidamente es interrumpido por Nike, que se niega a escuchar mas.

-Aunque por lo pronto los gemelos se adueñaron de ellas, es solo un préstamo, porque son mías, toda tu! –Le dice con el tono más sensual posible mientras se acerca a ella y pasa su lengua por la comisura de sus labios y luego la besa de improvisto. Nike se deja besar, aunque le gustara participar, tenía en brazos a uno de sus hijos, solo podía más que dejarse llevar por la intensidad y la pasión que desbordaba su compañero de vida.

-Deja a Naim en la cuna.. –Le pedí apenas despegándose de sus labios mientras continua sus besos por su cuello.

Nike sin siquiera refutar deja al pequeño en la cuna, y ni bien lo posa en esta, Livi la alza de golpe levantándola mientras ella se enrosca en la cintura de él.

-Vamos a hacerlo, ya no puedo esperar.. –Dice él en un susurro ronco.

\- Es pleno día... –Dice ella, aun siguiendo las incitaciones de Livi.

-Si fuera por mí, te haría el amor todo el día entero y toda la noche… –Le susurra, sin dejar de besarla, hasta que la tumba en la cama.

-Te quitare esto! –Dice tratando de arrancarle la ropa, con algo de brusquedad. –Pero que..?! –Dijo al ver el complicado corsé que traía puesto Nike, mientras ella no puede evitar reírse.

-Te pusiste algo así, solo para provocar mi impaciencia cierto! –Dice él tratando de desatar los complicados nudos del corsé, y sin más control de si mismo tomo de los tirantes y con fuerza los rompió.

-Al fin! Ya entiendo porque no te gustan, yo también los detesto.. –Dice mientras con sus manos recorre la cintura de ella. Tomo los largos cabellos anaranjados en sus manos y los jalo sin demasiada fuerza hacia atrás, haciendo que ella arquee la espalda dejando a la merced de Livi todo su cuerpo.

A diferencia de cuando ella estaba embarazada y él había sido delicado, en ese momento el estaba saciando su pasión con fuerza, como lo había hecho desde que Nike estuvo en condiciones de entregarse a él. La besaba bruscamente, le hacía chupetones como si intentara dejar una huella profunda de a quién pertenecía ella, la mordía siempre que podía logrando sacarle gemidos incontrolables, que a él particularmente lo enloquecía.

-Dime que me amas.. –Pidió él, en medio de las caricias que le propinaba a ella.

-Te…a..mo… –Nike que no podía articular ningún tipo de palabra por las emociones y sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, entrecortadamente respondió.

Y así como la noche transcurrió lentamente, así se entregaron a la pasión sin contemplaciones, dejando el mundo de lado para disfrutar la noche entera. Amándose siempre que el tiempo se los permitía y disfrutando de su nueva y hermosa familia.

CONTINUARA….. He aquí el siguiente capítulo… déjenme reviews… ya saben cómo va la cosa, publicare el siguiente cuando reciba 10 reviews

Sarah, me alegra mucho que te guste, espero que sigas disfrutando mi historia.

Forever MK NH, gracias por comentar, siempre me alegra recibir nuevos comentarios.

Saori9, soy feliz de que te gusten mis dos historias.

Terie, con lo referente a tu pregunta, pues si, harán la apuesta, pero aun no. Gracias por tu review! Sigue comentando, soy feliz cuando los recibo.

Alina, eres una seguidora reciente, pero realmente me llegaste..! Me alegra mucho recibir algún review tuyo, y he aquí la respuesta a tu pregunta, lo hare como solo yo podría hacerlo jejeje…

–"¿Puedo considerarte mi amiga? Si… Por favor..." –Mire con ojos atentos aquel mensaje y la sonrisa salió de la forma más natural, dejando salir una única frase. –Claro que sí!

Gracias por querer difundir mi historia, estoy realmente alagada. Recibí tu mensaje en wattpad, me sorprendió pero me alegro mucho, espero y continúes comentando


	52. Chapter 52

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **RETROCONTINUACION**

 **AÑO 2 PARTE 2**

" _Querido Livi, los días en el extravagante reino de los pantanos son realmente interesantes, el lugar es bastante húmedo no hace calor pero tampoco frio, las personas al principio se portaron algo fríos ante la llegada de desconocidos como nosotros, pero poco a poco me gane la confianza de todos! Y todo gracias a que pude superar los prejuicios que tenían de mi como reina del sol, aunque a Neil casi le da un infarto cuando tratando de salvar a un niño que se había caído a un pantano me sumergí a este para salvarlo y salí inesperadamente en otro lugar, me buscaron todo el día, pero yo estuve de lo más tranquila cuidando del pequeño, creo que desde ahí me trataron mejor, dicen que soy muy valiente, qué opinas? Soy la mejor cierto?.. Cambiando de tema, como están Lili y Naim? Los extraño mucho, les llevaré una nueva mascota, me regalaron una serpiente que es realmente hermosa, aunque aun me hace sentir cosquillas cuando se enrosca en mi mano. Bueno creo que ya hable de más, Neil está bien, y me pidió que te diga que por favor le dejes regresar, me causo risa. Un beso, estaré de regreso pronto. "_

DÍA 4 SOLO SIN NIKE

-SE TIRO A UN PANTANO!? –Rugió molesto Livi. –TRAERA UNA VIVORA A CASA?! –Dijo lo ultimo sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos y un estrés incontrolable.

Livi estuvo a punto de mandar a traer a Nike de vuelta, después de leer esa carta, aun no podía acostumbrase a los actos temerarios de su esposa, estaba totalmente arrepentido de haberla dejado ir como diplomática a crear lazos y acuerdos con ese país tan peligroso. Pero ella le rogo tanto y tenía un rostro de suplica tan tierno que no pudo resistirse, y por eso mismo se estaba golpeando mentalmente por la debilidad que tenia por esa mujer.

Escucho un estruendo de nuevo chocar contra el suelo, ya se había hecho a la idea, pero seguían irritándole los sonidos de las cosas caer y romperse. Donde rayos habían encontrado los gemelos algo que romper ahora? Creía haberse deshecho de todo lo que pudiera romperse cerca de ellos.

Estaba en su despacho haciendo su habitual trabajo, fijo su vista hacia los gemelos que habían roto algo apenas hace instantes y ahora se distraían metros mas allá con unos libros que habían tomado de su enorme biblioteca personal, fijo su mirada en la pequeña Lili que ya tenía poco más de un año igual a Naim y la vio sentada mirando con curiosidad el libro frente a ella mientras balbuceaba algunas palabras y volteaba las paginas torpemente, siguió su vista ahora al pequeño Naim que también estaba sentado frente a un libro, sonrió al ver a sus hijos tan quietos después de al parecer haberse cansado de romper cosas aunque más Naim que Lili, pero no se percato en qué momento el silencioso de Naim soltó una risita, Livi miro y vio como su hijo arrancaba una hoja tras de otra mientras se reía divertido.

Livi se paro en ese instante frustrado y alejo el libro de las manos destructivas de su hijo, vio como el alzaba las manitos para que Livi le devolviera el libro y suspiro cansado. –Nike te extraño! Y a ti también Neil! –Dijo agotado.

Tuvo que llamar a dos de las doncellas de Nike para que vigilen a los pequeños, el no quería que nadie que no sea de su confianza entrara a su lugar de trabajo, pero en esos momentos no se encontraba Neil ni tampoco Nike. Y aunque pudiera mandar a los gemelos a otro lugar con las doncellas, el no se arriesgaría a perderlos de vista.

Continúo con su trabajo mientras trataba de ignorar el hecho de que haya más personas de la que les gustaría ahí con él.

…..**************….

DÍA 5 SOLO SIN NIKE

Ese día tuvo que ser el anfitrión de una fiesta al aire libre, todos estaban encantados con los hijos del rey que caminaban de aquí para allá, especialmente Naim mientras las doncellas trataban de no perderlo de vista olvidándose por un momento de la pequeña Lili, que ese día se veía tan tierna que llamaba la atención de muchas de las mujeres que habían asistido.

-Pero mira que hermosa se ve con ese vestido rosado! Y esos enormes ojos verdes son preciosos! –Decían dos mujeres mientras las otras asentían rodeando a la pequeña, que estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido infantil rosado y un listón rosado con forma de moño atado en una pequeña coleta de lado, con el resto de su cabello azulado suelto hasta sus hombritos.

La pequeña Lili miraba atenta los rostros de las mujeres que la veían y se fue formando un pequeño puchero molesto en sus labios, eso les pareció más tierno a las mujeres que querían acariciarle el rostro pero ella con su pequeña manito las quitaba muy despacio.

-Livius-sama! Su hija es un encanto! –Decía una mujer de unos 30 años que se había acercado a Livi junto a otras dos más que asentían a lo que la mujer decía. –Como sabe yo tengo un hijo que tiene ya ocho años y como sabe él será el duque por ser el primogénito, creo que sería una buena idea que en el futuro ellos se conociera mejor. –Dijo tratando de convencer a Livi. –Serian una hermosa pareja en el futuro. –Continúo sin darse cuenta la mirada furiosa que le estaba dando Livi. –Además sería una forma de unir lazos con la familia, como sabrá mi esposo estuvo en la decima posición para hacerse cargo del trono por tener lazos sanguíneos con la realeza y ser el primo tercero de su padre el rey Leónidas así que una unión podría traer muchos benef... –Pero no pudo continuar ya que Livi la detuvo rápidamente con un aire peligroso.

-Acaso está tratando de decir que le de la mano de mi hija de apenas un año de edad a su hijo, solo para crear lazos familiares? Y peor aun con alguien que insistió en hacerme parecer como un mocoso inepto y nada adecuado para estar en el trono por ser el hijo de una concubina!? Acaso quiere que le dé a mi hija a esa clase de familia!? Además ella es mía! Es mi hija! Y lo será hasta que ella crea oportuno tener su propia familia, cosa que no creo que llegue porque el que se atreva siquiera a posar sus ojos en mi hermosa y amada princesa lo matare! –Dijo con un tono más alto del que debía utilizar, pero se sintió tan ofendido al recordar a esa familia y a muchas que habían querido el trono y lo hubieran obtenido si él a tan corta edad no hubiera tenido el apoyo de Bard.

Las personas que estaban cerca de Lili escucharon la amenaza del rey y empezaron a alejarse de la pequeña por temor a que la ira del rey cayera sobre ellos.

Mientras tanto Naim estaba muy bien vigilado por las cansadas niñeras que le habían puesto, no paso tiempo hasta que un niño de cabello rubio y de ojos negros se le acerco, lo vio seriamente y frunció su pequeño entrecejo sin pensarlo mucho empujo a Naim tumbándolo para el temor de las tres doncellas que habían sido puestas a su cargo.

Naim que aun era pequeño se levanto apenas y para sorpresa de todos comenzó a llorar llamando la atención rápida de Livi, pero antes de que Livi llegara donde estaba su hijo, aparecía Lili que empujo al otro niño tumbándolo igual que él hizo con Naim. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos incluso Livi, que siempre vio a su pequeña hija como alguien tranquila que no se mete en demasiados líos.

Livi cargo a su pequeño hijo para calmarlo pero este ya no estaba llorando desde que vio como Lili tumbo al otro. En ese momento aparecieron los padres del niño rubio. –Mil disculpas Livius-sama. –Dijo el hombre de unos aparentes 40 años tomando a su hijo en brazos que podría tener tal vez dos años más que los gemelos. –Es alguien un poco inquieto. –Se excuso la esposa que se veía mucho más joven, cuando la detallo un poco mas se sorprendió al reconocerla.

–Es usted la hime de el reino del viento? –Pregunto aun dudando.

-Soy yo majestad Lyra Airus. –Sonrió la joven, que había conocido a Livi hace ya mucho tiempo cuando fue llevada para ser la suplente de la reina y rechazada ese mismo día y la misma que volvió aceptando ser una concubina por haberse enamorado de él pero que la rechazo por la misma razón que la primera vez, la princesa Nike. –Ahora soy la reina del reino de los llanos. –Sonríe viendo a su esposo y a su pequeño hijo.

Livi le sonríe amablemente a pesar de que su esposo parecía doblarle la edad ella se veía muy feliz.

-El es nuestro hijo Haru. –Dijo ella mientras veía a su pequeño hijo removerse inquieto para que lo bajaran. –Es muy activo. –Se rio, hasta que oyó al niño a hablar aun con su vocecita infantil. –El no me agrada, llama mucho la atención. –Dijo apuntando a Naim ganándose la mirada tanto de sus padres que se pusieron incómodos como Livi que lo veía con sorpresa. –Ella es linda. –Dijo Haru apuntando a Lili que en ese momento se agarro del pantalón de Livi.

-Tu hijo es muy activo en muchas facetas no es cierto? –Pregunto Livi con una sonrisa falsa y con un casi tic nervioso mirando fijamente al pequeño engendro como lo bautizo en su mente, desde que primero se atrevió a empujar a su hijo y segundo se intereso en su princesa.

-Lo sentimos. –Dijeron los otros reyes mientras se alejaban nerviosamente, y Livi cargaba a sus dos hijos para no dejarlos ni un solo momento en todo lo que restaba de la fiesta.

…**************…..

DÍA 6 SOLO SIN NIKE

–¿Cómo paso esto? –Se pregunta Livi al ver como sus hijos estaban completamente mojados y las doncellas temblaban pero de miedo, a unos metros de Livi también empapadas de pies a cabeza.

-Su majestad, lo sentimos tanto! –Dicen las tres al unisonó. –Los gemelos estaban jugando y nosotras estábamos a solo un metro de ellos y en un instante estaban peleando hasta que cayeron a la fuente del jardín enseguida nos metimos y los sacamos de ahí, pero ya estaban totalmente empapados. –Explican asustadas.

Livi vio como Naim se acercaba a él y le jalaba su pantalón alzando sus manitos para que lo cargue, mientras tenía los ojos aguados. Livi iba a hacerlo hasta que vio la mirada de su hija a un metro, por un momento creyó ver su carita molesta pero la idea se esfumo al escuchar el llanto de la menor, Naim vio a su hermana llorar y el comenzó a hacerlo de igual forma.

Livi suspiro resignado al ver a sus dos mimados y caprichosos hijos y decidió alzarlos a ambos pero antes de que lograra hacerlo vio como el cielo se nublaba por completo, giro la cabeza por instinto al pensar que Nike habría llegado sin avisarle, pero a pesar de que la busco con la mirada no la encontró y tampoco escucho su canto, así que la idea le vino a la mente y fijo su mirada en sus hijos con sorpresa y curiosidad al preguntarse cuál de ellos habría heredado el poder de Nike.

Quiso probar su teoría así que decidió tratar de calmar a Lili que era la más tranquila y así al callarse uno si se dispersaba el cielo era ella, pero si continuaba era Naim. Pero ni bien alzo a Lili logrando que deje de llorar Naim detuvo su llanto al instante caminando y jalando el pantalón de su papá para que lo cargue también. Livi sonrió, tendría que conformarse con saber que uno de ellos tenía un poder especial.

…**************…..

DÍA 7

Ese día por suerte era uno más tranquilo, los gemelos no parecían hacer problema debido a una idea que tuvo recientemente y se critico al no habérsele ocurrido antes. Los pequeños estaban tan concentrados jugando con el pequeño perrito blanco que antes había sido de Nike y ahora tenía un poco más de tamaño pero no demasiado, podía oír las risas de los pequeños y eso lo hizo sentir un excelente padre.

-Tayu.. Tayu.. –Le decían los pequeños al perrito ya que no podían pronunciar su nombre correctamente.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y ese día había sido el más tranquilo que había pasado con los gemelos, Livi no podía estar más feliz ya que ese día la volvería a ver, justo en ese momento escucho el anuncio, sabía que ella se acercaba, le pidió a las doncellas que trajeran a sus hijos y se dispuso ir a la entrada principal a recibir a Nike.

Vio el carruaje ingresar y al lacayo abrir la portezuela de este, vio como alguien parecía querer salir, el solo estaba a unos metros y ya estaba preparando sus brazos para recibir a Nike, cuando fugazmente salió Neil con una enorme capucha cubriéndole hasta el cuello. –Su majestad! –Dijo corriendo hacia él como si no lo hubiera visto en años. Livi ágilmente se hizo a un lado evadiendo el casi abraso que le da Neil por la emoción, cuando vio como Nike salía, todos fijaron su vista en ella.

Traía un top ajustado de color verde claro hasta por encima del ombligo, con solo una manga de lado derecho. Unas telas que parecía formar una falda larga de color rojo oscuro hasta los tobillos pero con una gran abertura a un lado de la pierna derecha revelando por completo una de las piernas de ella, unos zapatos bajos que según Nike se sentían muy cómodos y el cabello amarrado en una cola alta dejando descubierta la piel de sus hombros y brazos. Bajaba imponentemente hermosa con una sonrisa confiada. –La reina del sol ha vuelto! –Dijo mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos y todos la miraban impactados y ruborizados incluso las doncellas y sirvientes.

Antes de que Nike siquiera fijara su vista en Livi sintió que alguien la tapaba bruscamente y la levantaba. –Que pasa!? –Dijo al sentir como la levantaban al hombro, ella no podía ver nada por estar toda cubierta, a pesar de que se removió molesta, paso bastante rato hasta que la persona que la llevaba se detuvo y la lanzo haciendo que ella pegue un grito mientras caía en la suave cama.

-Livi?! –Dijo al destaparse apenas y ver la mirada de Livi molesta.

-NIKE, PUEDES EXPLICARME PORQUE ANDAS CON ESE TIPO DE ROPAS!? DONDE ESTÁN TUS ROPAS!? –Pregunta ofuscado.

-No las tengo, algo paso con ellas. –Se excusa Nike riéndose nerviosa.

-Pero que rayos es esto?! –Pregunta Livi acercándose a Nike mientras jala la abertura de la falda y la levanta. –Se puede ver todo! –Reniega. –Y esto?! –Pregunta apuntando a su estomago descubierto. –Porque estas mostrándole tu ombligo a alguien más que no sea a mí! –Le exigió él mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello frustrado.

Livi miro de nuevo a Nike que sonreía sin saber bien por dónde empezar a explicar. –A quien? Desde cuándo? –Pregunto a Nike.

-A que te refieres? –pregunto Nike.

-Que desde cuando traes esas ropas puestas!? Quien más la vio?! –Pregunto con unos celos amenazantes.

-Na..Nadie.. –Dijo ella nerviosa.

–Nike…! Responderás o tendré que darte una lección!? –Dijo siniestramente.

A Nike se le erizo la piel al escuchar eso. –Ehmm. Lo que pasa es que le ocurrió algo al carruaje donde iban mis ropas y las de Neil, y pues quedaron inservibles. –Explico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Neil también? –Pregunto Livi.

Nike afirmo efusivamente. –Solo que Neil no sé de donde saco esa extraña capa para cubrirse, la verdad yo me siento muy cómoda con esta ropa que me regalaron. –Contesta ella.

-Desde cuando visten de esa forma? –Pregunto esta vez. –Y no me mientas!

Nike volvió a su porte nervioso. –Desde que llegamos…ehm.. Allá. –Dice encogiéndose de hombros esperando la reprimenda de Livi.

Pero él no le dijo nada, solo camino hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir.

-Livi a dónde vas? –Pregunto Nike.

-A MATAR A NEIL! –Dijo mirándolo con un tic nervioso y el rostro sombrío.

-Espera el no tuvo la culpa! –Dijo ella tratando de no reírse al ver la escena de Livi.

-Tú no salgas de aquí vestida de esa forma! –Dijo apuntándole haciendo que ella se detenga rápidamente.

Livi dejo a Nike ahí y fue en dirección de Neil para que le diera una explicación de por qué dejo a Nike vestir de esa forma siendo el tan conservador como lo era, bajo hasta llegar al salón principal y vio a un grupo de doncellas y algunos sirvientes. Se asomo para ver qué pasaba y vio a Neil en medio del grupo nervioso.

-Neil-san, que está ocultando tan preocupadamente? –Decía una de las doncellas más antiguas del palacio.

-Es cierto Neil-san usted está muy extraño que esconde? –Pregunta otra con una sonrisa maliciosa, todas ellas le habían tenido algún tipo de resentimiento a Neil por su forma estricta de tratarlas a pesar de que todas eran mayores que él, y otras simplemente tenían curiosidad.

-No es nada! Aléjense vayan a hacer sus responsabilidades! –Dice Neil tratando de ahuyentarlas, hasta que sintió que una de ellas jalaba la enorme capa con fuerza mientras todas se quedaron sorprendidas al ver lo que había debajo y las más jóvenes soltaron un grito y salieron de ahí.

-No vean! Váyanse! –Les grito Neil, pero del asombro de muchas de ellas pasaron a la risa.

Livi que estuvo pendiente de todo desde un principio se cubrió la boca para contener la enorme carcajada que quería escapársele, Neil tenía una pantalón algo ajustado en el estomago pero ancho a lo largo de las piernas para terminar siendo ajustado en la parte de los tobillos, y sin nada que le cubriera toda la parte superior. –Neil?! –Pregunto Livi ya no pudiendo soportar la risa y riéndose sin parar, mientras Neil tenía el rostro completamente rojo y sin más salió de ahí corriendo. –Es..Espera! Te.. que..ria.. Preguntar…! –Pide Livi aun riendo, pero Neil ya se había ido de ahí.

…..*************….

-Y bien le pediste explicaciones a Neil? –Le pregunta Nike con una sonrisa astuta, mientras esta recostada de lado en medio de la cama, acentuando la curva de su cintura y sus prominentes caderas, mientras tiene una de sus largas piernas extendida y la otra un poco inclinada dejando ver perfectamente la abertura que mostraban toda la piel de su pierna de la forma más provocativa.

Livi al entrar a la habitación y verla en esa posición no dijo nada y se quedo observándola, hasta que sonrió de lado y casi se lanzo hacia ella, mientras ella reía por su acto y lo empujaba al lado mientras se sentaba sobre él.

–Que tratas de hacer? –Le pregunta él con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Me toca arriba. –Sonrió ella de manera juguetona.

-Acaso cambiaron a mi avergonzada esposa por alguien más en el viaje? –Pregunto él divertido.

Nike solo sonríe. –No te gusta? –Le pregunta.

-Nada de eso, es mas ya me estaba preguntando cuando haríamos esta posición.. –Sonríe, mientras con su mano acerca el rostro de Nike al de él y la mira detenidamente mientras acerca sus labios a los de ella y le muerde el labio inferior, lo suelta y la besa intensamente.

-Extrañe tus labios.. –Le susurra. –Tu cuerpo.. –Tu voz.. –Extrañe hacerte mía.. Creí que moriría de abstinencia! –Le dice reprochándole, mientras Nike solo se ríe.

-Ahora que te he vuelto a ver, me he enamorado otra vez.. –Se dicen ambos al mismo tiempo mientras se unen en un beso.

CONTINUARA…

Forever MK NH, Aun vivo! Jajaja.. Lo sé, Lo sé! He tardado un poco o mucho, pero tratare de hacerlo como antes que publicaba todos los sábados, pero también ustedes deben ayudarme, déjenme reviews mi inspiración lo necesita..! Nos vemos, espero más reviews de tu parte.

Saori9, Tus reviews están siendo recurrentes, me hace feliz. Estoy complacida al ver que un suspiro de libertad también está siendo bien recibido. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Yira, Gracias por leer mi historia y comentar. Estoy pensando en tomar clases de ingles, bueno más que pensarlo estoy decidida a hacerlo, porque es un requisito para estudiar en el extranjero, pero si logro aprenderlo traduciré mi propia historia para facilitarles la lectura a los que hablan ingles, ya que el traductor es realmente pésimo.

Neko chan, Me esforcé mucho identificando los sentimientos de un padre hacia sus hijos y más aun un padre como lo es Livi, me costó sinceramente porque no conozco dicho sentimiento, solo lo he visto en otras familias, con el buen sentido de la observación que me cargo, creo que hice de Livi un padre "decente" XD al menos eso espero, que complicado, ser un padre autoritario, celoso, posesivo, impaciente pero que lucha por tratar de no serlo, y además que ama profundamente a sus hijos! Rayos estoy cansada…

Livini, Nunca me voy aburrir de leer ningún review que me dejen es mas soy feliz leyéndolos, me alegro que te haya causado gracia mis capítulos anteriores, en ese capítulo Livi no quería que ella use escote porque las "proporciones superiores" XD habían aumentado enormemente y viendo lo celoso que es él, era de esperarse que nadie más que él pudiera verlo, y créeme que la cara que le hizo Livi a la doncella yo me la imagine de terror puro!

Alina, Me hiciste reír con lo de que crees ser "pervertida", pues no me parece tan extraño, mi hermana podría competir con tigo y solo tiene un año más que tu. Aunque le dije que no lea mi historia, ya que es muy diferente que ella vea lemon de extraños a de su propia hermana, eso sería muy vergonzoso.

Opinare con gusto en la historia que desees publicar, me alegro mucho que recibas ayuda de tus compañeros, siempre es bueno que alguien te apoye te levanta el ánimo, pero recuerda que las historias que creamos nacen de nosotras y expresan lo que sentimos y queremos mostrar, así que recibe la ayuda de los demás pero siempre mantén la forma en la que deseas escribir, cada uno tiene su estilo y tiene diferentes formas de ver las cosas así que no pierdas eso, a veces muchas cabezas pensando en la misma cosa pueden impedirte continuar adecuadamente, a menos que haya una conexión y un parecido extraordinario en los pensamientos, cosa que dudo ya que todos somos diferentes. Recuerda tomar el lugar de tus personajes, bien si es uno malo debes sentir el odio invadirte y bien si es uno demasiado alegre debes sentir salir de tus propios poros su personalidad aunque a veces cueste como a mí me lo hiso Nike jejeje. Mándales saludos también de mi parte a tus amigos y diles que agradezco que les guste mi historia.


	53. Chapter 53

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **RETROCONTINUACION**

 **AÑO 3 PARTE 1**

–En sus marcas..! Listos…! Fuera! –Dijeron al unisonó mientras corrían lo más aprisa posible.

Las risas de los pequeños niños se escuchaban fuertemente mientras eran empujados en sus carritos por Nike y Neil que tenían expresiones muy competitivas.

-Gane! Gane! Ganamos! –Dijo al fin Nike mientras sostenía a Lili en sus brazos y saltaba junto a ella.

Neil tomo a Naim en brazos y vio como el pequeño lo miraba con molestia como si comprendiera que habían perdido. –Naim-sama tiene la mirada de su padre. –Dijo para sí mismo, pero fue oído por Nike que se comenzó a reír mientras asentía afirmativamente. –Entonces yo gano así que… -Iba a decir pero una extraña electricidad en la espalda la hizo reconocer al instante quien la miraba tan intensa y furiosamente a tal grado de que todo su ser lo reconocía de memoria. –Sabes Neil, no pasa nada… de igual forma.. Creo que fue algo imprudente hacer esto… -Reía nerviosa. –A Livi no le gustaría nada… Y como a mí me importa mucho lo que mi apuesto esposo piensa, creo que me iré con los gemelos y estaré tranquilita en mi habitación. –Dijo aparentando no saber que Livi la veía a unos metros de distancia, tomo a los gemelos uno en cada brazo y se dispuso a caminar hacia el frente aparentando no ver nada ni a nadie.

-Va a algún lado mi hermosa y recatada reina que no se atrevería a jugar a las carreras con los pequeños gemelos, arriesgando su seguridad, además de ir saltando de aquí para allá con la falda amarrada a un lado mostrando la piel por encima de sus rodillas?.

-Qué? –Pregunta ella ante lo último, fijando su apariencia en su atuendo. –Lo olvide! –Dice ella alarmada dándole a Neil a los gemelos y volviendo su larga falda a su estado natural, que amarro para que no le estorbara al correr.

-Livi no te molestes, solo corríamos un poco.. –Se ríe Nike, mientras Livi pasa su mirada seria a Neil que tembló rápidamente al ser el objeto de interés de Livi. –Y tu Neil!? Que tienes que decir a esto!? –Pregunta acercándose poco a poco.

-Yo? –Pregunta dudoso pero no puede resistir la mirada de Livi que se había intensificado en miedo cuando de Nike o los gemelos se tratara. –Lo siento mucho su majestad! –Dice acongojado, Nike-sama me tentó con la apuesta!

-Neil! –Se queja Nike al ver que toda la responsabilidad caería solo a ella.

-Nike-sama dijo que si yo ganaba me haría caso por un mes entero y no se escaparía ni haría de las suyas! –Dice esta vez fingiendo más dramatismo del que debería.

Livi volvió su mirada a Nike que trataba de negar todo mientras le reprochaba a Neil ser un cobarde. –No es todo mi culpa! Neil dijo que yo no sería capaz de portarme bien por un mes! Así que le propuse un reto y si el ganaba yo me portaría bien pero si yo ganaba el me dejaría hacer lo que yo quisiera y no te diría nada! –Dijo esto mirando a Neil con reproche, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo a lo último.

Livi sonreía complacido. –Así que… Harás lo que quieras ahora? –Le pregunta arqueando una ceja, mientras Nike niega efusivamente.

-Ya veo que te encanta jugar mucho… es divertido? –Le pregunta Livi con su tono mortal que aparentaba ser gentil.

Sin querer los cuatro (Neil, Nike, Naim y Lili) niegan al ver el rostro de Livi, los gemelos al hacérseles costumbre ver la misma escena de sus padres aprendieron a negar con la cabecita igual que Nike.

Livi por poco y se golpea el rostro al ver a los cuatro negar de esa forma. –Todos pensaran que soy el peor dictador!. –Dijo con un suspiro. –Nike! –Dijo llamándose la atención nuevamente de los cuatro que se quedaron atentos y en silencio para mortificación de Livi. –Nike.. –Bajo el tono de voz. –Ya que te gustan tanto los juegos, entonces yo te reto esta vez! –Dijo con una sonrisa que proclamaba triunfo.

-Si aguantas un mes siendo completamente una dama recatada, refinada y elegante como ninguna… todo lo que resta del año aceptare cualquier petición que me pidas sobre ti claro, porque no pienso hacer ninguna petición que me ridiculice, y además tendrás más libertades de las normales. –Finaliza, mientras ve el espíritu de lucha de Nike aflorar, pero él estaba completamente seguro de que Nike no podría aguantar la monotonía de la realeza mucho tiempo, es más le daba tres días como máximo. Y con ese pensamiento se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Nike regresaba a su habitación con los gemelos formulándose la idea que desde el día siguiente tendría que esforzarse por el placer de tener más libertades en el futuro.

…..**********….

Livi que desde temprano estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando unos papeles vio el esplendido día que parecía hacer afuera y sonrió para sí mismo al creer que Nike no podría tolerar estarse quietecita y bien portado en un día como ese. Escucho el sonar de la puerta, y al instante entrar a Neil algo contrariado.

-Sucede algo Neil? –Le pregunto al ver que este no había dicho nada desde que entro.

-Nike-sama esta aquí y desea verlo. –Contesta Neil para sorpresa de Livi, ya que Nike nunca se había hecho anunciar ante él como el protocolo mandaba, ella siempre entraba como quería y cuando quería. –Que pase. –Respondió Livi extrañado.

Escucho como Neil le respondía a Nike que se encontraba afuera y escucho los pasos de Nike que entraban muy despacio, se quedo estupefacto al verla entrar con un vestido rojo y blanco impactante y más elegante de lo que acostumbraría Nike a utilizar, tenía un muy elaborado peinado y un rostro serio y maduro con los labios rojo sangre que parecía llamar a pecar a cualquiera. –Ni..Nike? –Pregunto Livi levantándose rápidamente.

-Livius. –Contesto ella con una pequeña mueca de sonrisa muy sutil, casi imperceptible pero que la hacía ver más sensual.

-Me llamaste Livius?!… Nike que te pusiste? Estas enferma? –Le pregunta aun sin creer lo que veía.

Ella se acerca con ese porte frío y seductor que había utilizado alguna vez cuando había huido de él y se había formado una "nueva persona" en su interior. –Mis hijos y yo deseamos pasar el día en el ala norte del palacio quería pedirle que nos concediera los escoltas adecuados. –Pide ella mirando fijamente a Livi que no la deja de mirar sorprendido.

-Claro.. –Dice él con una sonrisa. En realidad le gustaba mucho esa faceta de Nike que nunca había visto, estaba perplejo con su belleza que atraía como imán y con su porte seductor, sentía un instinto primitivo de querer saltarle encima, pero aun estaba la idea presente de que ella no aguantaría mucho, aun así disfrutaría verla desenvolverse alrededor de él.

Dicho todo, Nike asintió y salió de ahí con su paso refinado y la cabeza en alto, Livi la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista, sonrió viendo esta vez hacia Neil. –Yo no puedo perderme de esto! –Dijo dejando los papeles de lado para salir junto con Neil a ver hasta qué momento su reina podía soportar esa actitud.

…*************…..

–Realmente es sorprenderte el espíritu competitivo de Nike-sama! –Comenta Neil.

-Siempre ha sido así y más aun cuando alguien la reta! –Responde Livi.

Ambos estaban ocultos en medio de varios arbustos espiando a Nike que estaba sentada en medio de una enorme tela blanca que habían puesto las doncellas en medio del jardín, los gemelos jugaban cerca de ahí, mientras Nike se cubría del sol con un elegante paraguas a juego con su ropa y se daba viento suavemente con su abanico, mientras tenía el rostro neutral viendo un punto fijo en el horizonte.

-Cuanto tiempo ya estamos aquí esperando que Nike se desespere? –Le pregunta Livi a Neil.

-Tal vez unas tres horas? –Responde Neil.

-Bueno, te lo encargo Neil! –Dijo Livi levantándose cansadamente mientras se iba dejando a Neil encargado de espiar a Nike.

…***********…

Aun no puedo creer que Nike siga en esa postura! –Decía Livi frustrado mientras daba vueltas de un sitio para otro pensando cómo hacer que Nike pierda el control. –Ya paso una semana y Nike sigue igual! Si sigue así, tendré que dejarla hacer lo que quiera! –Pensaba desesperado al imaginarse todo lo que ella sería capaz de pedirle. –Además de eso, no me ha dejado tocarla ni una sola vez! Voy a enloquecer! –Decía molesto mientras Neil tenía una pose pensativa.

-Y si logramos que Nike-sama caiga en una trampa? –Dice al fin Neil, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Livi. –Perfecto!

La segunda semana Neil se había esforzado tanto queriendo hacer caer a Nike en una de sus llamadas "trampas", para sorpresa de todos se permitió la entrada a palacio de un grupo de baile bastante conocido en el reino por sus músicas alegres y vestimentas llamativas, pero Nike paso su vista por el grupo y bostezo delicadamente bajo su abanico que ahora acostumbraba a cargar casi siempre cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

Nike decidió que eso había sido suficiente por ese día y haciendo que las doncellas cargaran a sus hijos a su habitación se los llevo para sorpresa de Livi y Neil que no creían que Nike alguna vez se aburriera de ese tipo de espectáculo.

Nike llevo a los niños a su habitación y ni bien cerró la puerta suspiro cansada y resignada al ver que se había perdido del grupo de baile que tanto había querido ver antes, miro a sus hijos que la veían con extrañeza como si no reconocieran a su madre por el comportamiento que ella tenía últimamente, y les sonrió como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, alzo a los dos y comenzó a dar vueltas con ellos fingiendo bailar mientras ellos reían abiertamente junto a ella.

…..**********…

La tercera semana había transcurrido difícilmente para ella al presentarse muchos acontecimientos "casuales" que habrían sido de su total interés si no estuviera comprometida a no prestarles importancia. Casos como que de pronto hubo una exhibición de animales exóticos por parte de Neil que apenas y pudo hacerla por su aversión a estos, Nike quería poner sus típicas caras de asombro o emoción al ver las rarezas que le mostraban pero solo miro todo de una forma neutral ganando la batalla contra Neil.

Ya para esa semana tuvo que afrontar un evento especial creado por Neil, en donde todos los sirvientes del palacio iban a subir a un escenario para una muestra de talento para diversión y entretenimiento de los reyes, pero en secreto todos ellos sabían que su misión es que Nike riera a carcajadas y pierda ese aire elegante que se rehusaba a romper.

Nike estuvo a punto de ceder cuando vio una escena de Neil tratando de hacer karaoke con las vestimentas que había traído anteriormente del reino del pantano, no sabía qué hacer para contener las carcajadas que se morían por salir, incluso su rostro se volvió rojo intentando contenerse, pero al final se concentro y logro relajarse, aunque fue muy difícil, porque después de eso apareció la obra de teatro de sus doncellas personales, un truco de magia del cocinero principal, malabarismo de algunos de los guardias, etc. Y tampoco ayudaba que Livi que estaba sentado al lado de ella se matara de risa sin contemplaciones. Ella lo tolero lo mas que pudo y al finalizar todo alego estar cansada pero ni bien entro a su habitación se cubrió el rostro con una almohada y rio como nunca lo había hecho, hasta el punto de llorar.

…*********….

Ya para casi finales de la cuarta semana Nike había evitado a Neil por completo, había rehuido de él sabiendo que le esperaba una tortura si él la pillara, ella ya sabía que el propósito de Neil y Livi era que ella no gane la apuesta por eso mismo no pensaba arriesgarse, ya que solo faltaban unos días, camino por largo tiempo, por áreas que nunca había visitado del palacio, hasta que vio unas enormes puertas de roble, sintió curiosidad así que decidió entrar, se sorprendió al saber que ahí había una enorme sala de lectura que nunca había visto, aunque podría ser normal ya que ella detestaba estudiar o leer, pensó que tal vez Neil como acostumbraba a hacerlo la estuviera espiando así que para que se quedara con las ganas decidió entrar.

Pero además de eso, ella estaba determinada a ganarse ese premio así que tendría que sacrificarse y leer por un rato, aunque el calor la estaba matando con ese vestido azul que se había puesto ese día, y extrañaba tanto usar sus ropas cómodas, los pies la estaban matando por esos tacones que se había puesto, la cabeza le dolía por el complicado moño que se había hecho, además de que extrañaba a Livi, pero había decidido darle una especie de lección por tenerla vigilada todo ese tiempo, aunque ahora parecía que esa lección también la castigaba a ella.

Se acerco a la enorme biblioteca, nunca había visto una tan grande ni siquiera en el despacho de Livi, vio los libros de diferentes tamaños que se suspendían hasta metros arriba, se dispuso a tomar uno para leer a pesar de que con su personalidad eso sería lo último que haría, pero en esa ocasión se estaba jugando el papel de su vida. Camino mirando los estantes y sin querer a lo alto vio un libro blanco, le dio curiosidad al ser el único de ese color así que decidió que ese sería el que vería.

Diviso la escalera deslizable a unos metros y la coloco en la posición en donde podría alcanzar el libro, se levanto el pesado y complicado vestido para empezar a subir con dificultad, se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los libros estaban llenos de polvo pero no le importo demasiado estirándose más de la cuenta alcanzo el libro, de repente la escalera se movió provocando que ella casi caiga, se sostuvo lo más fuerte que pudo pero aunque amortiguo la caída de espaldas termino por soltarse y caer utilizando sus brazos como escudo para no golpearse el rostro, termino por lastimarse su muñeca derecha al caer de golpe.

Se levanto e irguió lentamente y quedo sentada en medio del piso, no era la primera vez que le ocurría una torpeza así, es mas siempre terminaba lastimada de alguna forma cuando era pequeña, así que no se sorprendió por la caída, vio el libro cerca de ella y quiso tomarlo pero sintió la punzada de dolor en su muñeca, dejo de lado el dolor y lo tomo con la otra mano, se levanto lentamente por el incomodo vestido y se sentó en uno de los sillones del salón dispuesta a ver si la caída había valido la pena.

Livi como todos los días estaba encargado de una decena de papeles, debes en cuando Neil pasaba por ahí informándole que Nike no había sucumbido ante las pequeñas trampas que le había hecho, Livi estaba dispuesto a colaborar en ello, pero en esos momentos tenía que terminar su trabajo.

Escucho como tocaban la puerta dio su permiso para que entraran y fijo su vista en esta, vio entrar a una de las doncellas de Nike que sostenía de la mano a los gemelos. –Su majestad? Perdón la intromisión, pero Naim-sama y Lili-sama preguntan por Nike-sama. –Dijo nerviosa la mayor de las doncellas.

Livi arqueo una ceja ante lo dicho, Nike no se separaba de los gemelos casi nunca. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, vio como Neil entraba rápidamente. –Su majestad, no he podido encontrar a Nike-sama por ninguna parte! La perdí de vista desde hace varias horas! –No pudo decir más porque Livi se levanto en ese instante y con paso apresurado salió de su despacho no sin antes ordenar que el servicio de palacio registre cada habitación y salón buscándola.

Camino por los lugares por donde ella acostumbraba ir, pero no pudo encontrarla, sentía esa misma presión en su pecho inconfundible, era la desesperación e impotencia queriendo salir de él. Camino por varios pasillos hasta que escucho a dos mujeres de la servidumbre hablar sobre Nike creyendo haberla visto pasear por el ala más alejada del palacio. Antes de que ellas siquiera se dieran cuenta de que él estaba ahí, el ya había salido hacia ese lugar, caminando a paso rápido preocupado de que ella viera algo que no debería.

Vio las enormes puertas de ese salón que había sido totalmente prohibido para cualquiera, y vio que estaban entreabiertas se maldijo por no haber sido precavido antes y haber quemado ese lugar con todo y su contenido. Abrió la puerta sin preocuparse por la fuerza que uso o el estridente sonido al abrirse esta, y la vio sentada en uno de los sillones con un libro en mano, tenía el rostro agachado por el que no podía verla con claridad. –Nike! –La llamo con molestia, hasta que vio como ella levantaba su rostro mojada en lagrimas que lo veían fijamente, sintió su razón quebrarse, lo había leído, ella sabía todo!

FLASH BACK

Abrió el hermoso libro blanco con la mano que estaba sana y leyó el titulo inicial, se sorprendió ante esto. "Reino del Hielo el Declive" decía, lo primero que le vino a la mente a Nike fue aquella mujer de cabellos platinados que había sido su amiga pero por el odio se transformo completamente, fijo su vista nuevamente en el libro y comenzó a leer detenidamente.

 _El reino del Hielo, uno de los reinos más bastos y poderosos de todo el mundo, con una economía en crecimiento y muchas líneas comerciales. Es una de las tierras más antiguas sobre el mundo compitiendo con su aliado desde siempre El Reino del Sol. Una mala relación formada entre el Rey del Sol Leónidas y el Rey del Hielo Urk se formo a raíz del control de las islas Back conocida por ser una potencia minera. En un acuerdo firmado por ambos reinos se llego al fin de la hostilidad concertando el matrimonio entre la hija menor del Rey del Hielo Úrsula Railuchanei y el hijo del Rey Leónidas Livius Orvinus Ifrikia. Tiempo después los desacuerdos entre ambas potencias se intensificaron debido al control de las tierras aisladas y los pequeños ducados que se encontraban en medio de las fronteras entre los reinos. Cabe decir que la situación en el Reino del Sol se encontraba muy inestable por problemas dentro de la familia real y los rumores de que el rey Leónidas era inadecuado para el cargo crearon una batalla interna tanto dentro de la nobleza como fuera, creando conmoción en todo el reino._

 _El rey Leónidas en un acto impulsivo rompió acuerdos con el reino del hielo, declarando así su intención de una futura confrontación. Meses después, la muerte de él rey Leónidas, su concubina favorita Sheyla y los parientes más cercanos al trono salieron a la luz dejando al reino impactado y vulnerable, siendo rápidamente atacados por otros reinos al verse la oportunidad de dominar una de las tierras más poderosas. Pero el consejo real no tardo en nombrar a un nuevo gobernante para sorpresa de todo el reino que vio con desconfianza el ascenso del hijo del difunto rey Leónidas que contaba con solo ocho años de edad, las protestas no se hicieron esperar pero se tranquilizo a la población al denotar que su tío y hermano menor del anterior rey Bardwin Ifrikia sería su apoyo y tutor en cuanto a gobernar fuera._

 _Bastaron tres años para que el reino del sol volviera a su posición como dominante entre los demás, y eso se logro después del derrocamiento del rey Urk del Reino del Hielo a manos del ahora rey del sol Livius. Apenas se hallaron vestigios de la potente guerra que se armo entre ambos reinos, quedando muertos todos los de la familia real del hielo a manos del ahora dictador Livius, que gano la sangrienta batalla, dejando extintos a los habitantes de ese reino, envolviéndolos en llamas, se dejo consumir al reino en un inmenso fuego que duro por días y así apoderándose de su mayor oponente el rey y dictador Livius mando a cazar a los habitantes supervivientes del incidente…_

Nike ni siquiera levanto la cabeza cuando escucho el abrirse de las puertas, sabía exactamente quién era, vio como ese hermoso libro blanco era mojado por las gotas que caían de sus mejillas sin que ella estuviera consciente de en qué momento estas empezaron a caer, levanto su vista hacia él y lo vio ahí parado mirándola con el rostro descompuesto y molesto, su mirada parecía temblar de ira veía su mandíbula tensa y sus manos hechas puños, ella solo lo miro sin decir nada, no sabía cómo expresar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero estaba dispuesta a hablar, se levanto lentamente cerrando el libro y tomándolo con la mano lastimada que tenia, ya poco le importaba el dolor de esta, solo quería abrazarlo, vio como Livi se acerco a paso lento y antes si quiera de que ella pronunciara algo él la tomo de la muñeca fuertemente y la levanto, con la otra mano tomo el libro y lo lanzo lejos, la miraba con frialdad, ella nunca espero esa mirada de él. –LO LEISTE?! –Le pregunto él ofuscado.

-Lo hice. –Contesta Nike queriendo ser sincera.

Livi escucha su respuesta y comienza a reír, pero era una risa molesta, siniestra, enloquecida. –No me importa... –Dice él con esa sonrisa que quería contener una oscuridad inmensa dentro de él. –No importa que hayas leído eso, no me importa que ahora creas que soy un monstruo! –Reía mirándola a los ojos. –No importa nada de eso, porque tú me perteneces..! Simple y sencillo aunque tengas miedo de mi, eres mía..! –Decía él haciendo presión en la muñeca lastimada de ella provocando que ella hiciera algunas muecas de dolor que el creyó que eran por rechazo hacia él.

-Es cierto, yo mate a esas personas..! Queme todo el país...! Así como te dije que quemaría el tuyo, no mentía, yo fui capaz de eso y de muchas cosas más… Quieres saber por qué? Porque creía que ellos eran los que habrían propiciado el asesinato de Sheyla, así que solo tome venganza! Eso es lo que hago yo! –Decía ya fuera de sí mismo, mientras Nike lo veía con tristeza.

-Livi yo… –Quería hablar ella.

-CALLATE! –Le grito él jalándola a un lado hasta que ella soltó un quejido al ver como se tropezaba con el vestido y caía al suelo sentada, pero el aun la tenia agarrada del brazo, así que ella parecía estar arrodillada frente a él.

-Así debes estar Nike, tranquila, no digas nada, solo quédate en silencio a mi lado… –Decía él mientras la jalaba para que se levante, pero ella soltó nuevamente un quejido, el vio la presión que estaba haciendo en su brazo y la soltó dejándola caer al suelo, vio como la muñeca de Nike se enrojeció furiosamente, y sonrió sin terminar de creer que él fuera tan toxico que ya había logrado lastimarla. Se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Nike y sin que ella pudiera objetar nada la beso, un beso brusco, se separo de ella y la miro por unos instantes. –Mandare a alguien para que llame al médico. –Dijo el viéndola con seriedad, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa para Nike, ahí adentro había alguien asustado y triste, ella quiso hablar pero él la silencio nuevamente. –Ya conoces mi pasado, pero aunque hayas visto mi verdadera naturaleza no podrás irte, tu y mis hijos me pertenecen. –Dicho eso se levanto y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Nike se quedo sentada en su sitio con las lagrimas amenazando con salir nuevamente, pero no porque tuviera miedo o estuviera molesta, si no porque no pudo decirle a tiempo que ella no lo culpaba, y que las lagrimas que él había visto no fueron por que sintiera desprecio hacia él, sino todo lo contrario, lloraba de tristeza al saber que alguien tan pequeño como lo era él en esa entonces había sufrido de esa manera, cuanto resentimiento y odio había en su pequeño corazón para llevarlo a hacer algo así, sentía tristeza por las pesadillas que seguro lo aquejaban en sus sueños, y por la culpa que por tantos años su mente y corazón tuvo que cargar, sentía la soledad y el remordimiento en todas las palabras que él le había dicho hacia instantes y ella no pudo hacer nada, más que llorar como lo hacía en ese instante susurrando su nombre que nadie más que ella escucharía, ya que él ya se encaminaba lejos de ahí, donde el llanto de Nike no le martirizara el alma al creer que ella lo odiaba.

CONTINUARA… Inesperado el final del capítulo no les parece? Al principio no planeaba que salga algo así pero salió y no me arrepiento de nada.

Por esta vez no responderé a los comentarios individualmente, ya que estoy realmente agotada, así que les dejare directamente el capitulo para que lo lean, pero eso sí, obviamente agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes por escribirme sus opiniones y por leer, espero con ansias sus Reviews acerca de este capítulo.


	54. Chapter 54

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **RETROCONTINUACION**

 **AÑO 3 PARTE 2**

 **DOS MESES ATRAS**

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio, recientemente despertaba en medio de la noche, con la respiración agitada, ese día no había sido diferente, abrió los ojos de golpe en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, rápidamente fijo su vista en el sector en donde debían descansar los gemelos, se levanto rápidamente hacia ellos para sorprenderse al no hallarlos ahí, y antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo sintió una fría mano recorrerle la cintura suavemente, escucho el susurro de su voz en su oído erizándole la piel, quiso voltear a ver esa mirada azulada que tanto había extrañado y necesitado, pero él no se lo permitió sosteniéndola más fuerte esta vez de las caderas, y procediendo a besarle el cuello con brusquedad mientras sus uñas se enterraban en la piel de las caderas de ella, Nike no opuso resistencia al saber que era él, al saber que lo necesitaba, ya no aguantaba la soledad que había sentido en su ausencia, quería hablarle y preguntarle tantas cosas, pero el parecía no querer decir mucho, ya que cuando ella intento pronunciar siquiera una palabra él la silenciaba mordiéndole el cuello y los hombros con más fuerza de la normal pero sin lograr dañarla, Nike solo podía gemir su nombre entrecortadamente, por la forma en la que él la estaba acariciando y el estremecimiento que sentía al escuchar los gruñidos de excitación de él cerca de su oído.

Nike quería verlo, a pesar de que el la tenia fuertemente sostenida ella giro su rostro de lado esperando ver nuevamente el rostro de Livi y lo primero que vio fue esa sonrisa calculadora y psicópata que hace mucho tiempo había visto de ese hombre que la aterrorizaba en sus pesadillas, soltó un grito estridente de la impresión y por acto reflejo lo empujo fuertemente desasiendo el agarre y ella cayendo al suelo sin perderlo de vista.

–Me extraño?. –Pregunto con ese rostro lascivo y calculador que caracterizaba a Klauss. –Porque no terminamos lo que empezamos hace mucho? –Sonrió él de la manera más monstruosa para Nike, recordándole ese fatídico día.

Ella negó con el rostro rápidamente, pero al ver como él se acercaba comenzó a gritarle que no se acercara, que se detuviera, que lo despreciaba, mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin poder contenerse y las lagrimas querían bañar su rostro, quería levantarse y huir de ahí, o al menos defenderse pero sus manos y pies estaban pesados y no le respondían adecuadamente, solo podía ahogar un grito de pánico al ver que se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que pudo moverse levantándose de la cama agitada.

-Que paso? –Pregunto al verse sola en esa enorme habitación, aun en la cama en medio de la noche, no se percato del llanto de los niños, hasta que reacciono, con pánico se acerco hasta verlos en sus respectivas cunas sanos y salvos, recorrió la oscura habitación con la mirada buscando a ese hombre que la atemorizaba en sus sueños, pero no hallo nada, hasta que escucho a Neil entrar sin siquiera tocar la puerta con una lámpara de mano, junto a sus doncellas todos en ropas de dormir. –Nike-sama!? Se encuentra bien? –Pregunto Neil alarmado, mientras las doncellas al igual que él la miraban con preocupación.

-Solo fue una pesadilla. –Contesto Nike con una sonrisa pequeña tratando de tranquilizarlos. –Porque están aquí? –Pregunta ella al ver que parecían agitados, tal vez porque corrieron hasta ahí.

-Escuchamos los gritos y los sollozos. –Responde una de las doncellas, para sorpresa de Nike.

-Yo estaba gritando? –Pregunta Nike sin poder creerlo, mientras se toca el rostro por reflejo, llevándose la sorpresa de que estaba húmedo por las lagrimas que seguro habían salido por lo terrible de la pesadilla, entonces se dio cuenta de que probablemente ella había despertado a los niños con sus gritos, sintió tanta pena por ellos y por las personas que se preocupaban por ella. –Ya está todo bien, pueden ir a descansar. –Les sonríe Nike, que a duras penas logro que ellos se fueran por la preocupación que tenían.

Neil abandono la habitación junto a las doncellas que se fueron cada una por su lado, y no pudo evitar que la preocupación por ambos reyes lo embargara, aun mas recordando el rostro del rey hacia tan solo algunos minutos atrás.

FLASH BACK

Al escuchar los gritos de Nike el fue el primero en despertarse, al estar más cerca de las habitaciones de ella, por orden de Livi para vigilarla, cuando salió en dirección a esta con una lámpara en mano, vio salir de la habitación de ella a Livi que tenía el rostro sombrío y frio, camino por el mismo pasillo por donde él iba, pero a pesar de que se detuvo esperando que él rey siquiera le dirigiera la mirada este lo ignoro por completo, y sin mirarlo se detuvo justo a su lado. –Cuídala, y mañana haz lo que te pedí con ella. –Dijo con un tono frio y un rostro inexpresivo, no volteo a mirarlo y siguió su camino.

Neil no dijo nada, y no porque no tuviera nada que decir acerca de ese asunto, si no que ese estado en el que se encontraba Livi le recordaba al pasado, y su voz no pudo salir como hubiera deseado.

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

 **ACTUALIDAD**

Despertó nuevamente tarde, fijo su mirada al lado de la cama para ver el lugar que hasta hacia unos meses era llenado por la presencia de él. Se levanto lentamente como si aun siguiera cansada a pesar de que había dormido más de la cuenta y la misma sensación se repetía cada día desde hacía bastante, se levanto y se coloco una bata de tela ligera para cubrirse y salir en dirección de la habitación de juegos de sus pequeños, que ya estaban totalmente despiertos, cuando la vieron sonrieron y fueron en su dirección para abrazarla.

Nike sonrió y se agacho para abrazarlos y besarlos repetidas veces a cada uno, miro a la mayor de sus doncellas que se había convertido en la nana oficial de los pequeños ya que se había ganado la confianza completa de Nike por sus años de servicio junto a ella. –No me despertaste. –Le dijo en un tono de reproche Nike, mientras la mujer sonreía incomoda.

-Neil-sama dijo que no la molestáramos. –Contesto la mayor, al sentirse entre la espada y la pared al no saber exactamente a quien obedecer.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que los reyes no se hablaban, todos estaban preocupados por ellos, pero nadie se imagino alguna vez que algo como eso ocurriera, aunque nadie sabía cuál fue el motivo del alejamiento del rey, claro a excepción de Neil, ya que él estaba poniéndose al margen de la situación tratando de menguar la tensión en el ambiente.

Aun recordaban la ausencia del rey por casi dos semanas desde la pelea, alegando un viaje diplomático, pero casi nadie había sabido de su paradero y eso contando a Nike que había estado muy preocupada por él y con la casi inquebrantable decisión de ir tras él hasta que fue detenida por Neil con la escusa de que si el rey no se encontraba dentro de palacio la reina debía estarlo, ya que si no causaría no solo tensión si no también futuros problemas políticos, Nike se resigno ante aquello y con la poca paciencia que tenia ella espero a su regreso.

Cuando Livi regreso se encerró por completo en la torre del rey, donde estaba su despacho y donde atendía sus asuntos, a pesar de que siempre iba a dormir a la torre de la reina junto a Nike, desde su regreso no piso el área que le correspondía a la reina y donde obviamente se encontraban Nike y los gemelos.

Las quejas de Nike no se hicieron esperar al ver que el no quería verla e intento una infinidad de veces verlo, incluso trato de escabullirse para reunirse con él, pero sus intentos fueron fallidos, Neil la detuvo la mayoría de estas, y le pidió que solo le diera tiempo de que su mente se despeje.

De eso ya había pasado bastante tiempo al menos para ella, Nike no había podido descansar bien y las pesadillas habían vuelto, pero desde hacía casi dos meses que todo dio un giro de pronto, al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo no tenía la suficiente energía para mantenerse despierta o hacer actividades enérgicas, al principio pensó que era por la depresión en la que se encontraba pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba pasando, aun así decidió no hacer nada, el exceso de sueño y cansancio hizo bajar su espíritu y el sentimiento que mas reinaba en ese momento era la melancolía.

Paso casi dos horas jugando con los gemelos para luego volver a su habitación no pudiendo permanecer con los ojos abiertos por más tiempo a pesar de que no hacía mucho había despertado, se tumbo en la cama cansadamente y fue cerrando los ojos y lo último que vio fueron aquellas flores blancas que adornaban su habitación.

…***************…..

-Su majestad, seguirá en esta situación? Todos en el palacio están preocupados por usted en especial Nike-sama. –Decía Neil, que veía a Livi parado en el enorme ventanal mirando en dirección al jardín donde jugaban los pequeños gemelos.

-Como esta ella? –Pregunta Livi, fijando su mirada en Neil.

Neil ve el semblante apagado de Livi mirarlo fijamente y suspira antes de contestar. –En estos momentos está durmiendo. No cree que es demasiado medicarla de esa forma? –Pregunta con un tono preocupado Neil.

Livi frunce el ceño. –Tú sabes que ella no podía dormir bien! Podría enfermar si no descansa lo suficiente! –Dice molesto, caminando de nuevo en dirección a su escritorio.

-Pero no cree que es demasiado? Ella apenas y tiene energía para jugar con los gemelos. No ha invocado la lluvia en mucho tiempo. –Continúa Neil tratando de que Livi cambie de idea.

-Ella estará bien, solo será un tiempo hasta que concilie el sueño de nuevo. –Se explica Livi.

En realidad ese no era el único motivo por el cual Livi le pidió a los cocineros que coloquen un poco de las flores del sueño en los alimentos de Nike, es cierto que ella había dejado de dormir adecuadamente, el lo sabia puesto que casi todas las noches se quedaba observándola desde lejos por unas horas, había visto como despertaba agitada por sus pesadillas y poco a poco al pasar los días se había negado a dormir. Pero eso no era todo, Livi sentía un miedo terrible a que un día de esos ella tomara a sus hijos con ella y decidiera irse, aunque era claro que él no lo permitiría no quería encararla para prohibírselo, así que decidió tenerla tranquila y débil para que no tuviera fuerzas si quiera para decidir irse de ahí.

Eso era demasiado egoísta de su parte y él lo sabía, pero nunca negó serlo. A pesar de que en esos momentos sufría porque ella se veía apagada y triste, ese sufrimiento era tolerable al que imaginaba que lo destruiría si ella llegaba a desaparecer de su vida.

-Su majestad. –Interrumpió Neil los pensamientos de Livi.

Livi volvió su atención a este que lo veía preocupado. –Que ocurre. –Dijo Livi con un tono serio al ver interrumpido sus pensamientos.

-Olvidaba darle esto. –Le dice Neil posando encima del escritorio de Livi una carta que iba dirigida a Kara la hermana de Nike.

Livi vio la carta y la tomo entre sus manos para disponerse a abrirla. Nike había estado enviándole cartas una vez a la semana a su hermana desde la pelea, y él como era su carácter siempre las leía antes de enviarlas, claro sin que Nike supiera de ello, pero él se sentía en todo el derecho de hacerlo después de todo su sentido de propiedad por Nike no había cambiado, es mas se había intensificado al sentirse amenazado por el conocimiento de Nike sobre su pasado.

Abrió la carta sin demasiada importancia y lo que leyó lo dejo desencajado.

" _Livi, se que lees mis cartas, siempre lo has hecho, lo sé porque simplemente así eres tú, no tienes respeto por mi vida privada porque simplemente crees que yo soy de tu propiedad y por ende debes saber cada cosa que hago y que digo. Te preguntaras cual es mi propósito al dirigirme hacia ti, pero como no me dejas hablarte en persona no me queda otra opción. Tú ni siquiera puedes darme la oportunidad de aclarar todo lo que paso, todo lo que sentí y lo que pensé ese día que te marchaste. Y como al parecer seguirás en ese estado con migo no me queda más que irme. Te doy la oportunidad de que te despidas de tus hijos, estaré en el invernadero que está más alejado del palacio, ven solo si no deseas que se arme una revuelta."_

Livi arrugo la carta entre sus manos con la ira queriendo explotar en ese instante, Neil quiso preguntar qué ocurría pero él ni siquiera lo miro y se asomo al ventanal para ver en dirección al jardín donde hasta hacia momentos jugaban los gemelos, al no verlos y ver solo a la nana de ellos parada ahí algo desconcertada supo que Nike estaba hablando en serio.

Salió de ahí con un aspecto más lúgubre y sombrío del que había tenido en todo ese tiempo. "(Ni creas que puedes abandonarme así como así!)" –Pensaba mientras caminaba en la dirección indicada, no llevaría a nadie consigo pero no porque ella se lo había pedido si no porque pensaba que con él era más que suficiente para traerla aunque sea a rastras de vuelta a donde ella pertenecía, por más que lo odiara y lo repudiara ella no podía irse de ahí y menos aun con sus hijos, ninguno de ellos podía salir de ahí y se lo haría saber cuando la tuviera en frente.

Camino decidido a las afueras del palacio mientras todos rehuían su mirada o bien evadían su camino al verlo venir de lejos, por algún motivo sabían que el aura que emanaba del rey era totalmente diferente en esa ocasión.

….*************….

Nike caminaba de un lado para otro en ese enorme invernadero al que pocas veces había ido ya que se encontraba alejado de ahí, su cuerpo se sentía aun agotado pero había decidido desde hace unos días atrás que la situación no podía continuar así, sabía que en cualquier momento el entraría por esa puerta y quien sabe cuál sería el nivel de su molestia por lo que ella hizo.

Ella había mentido, jamás lo abandonaría, pero esa era la única forma de que él la enfrentara, como parte de su plan se llevo a los gemelos pidiéndole a su nana que se quede parada en ese lugar en el jardín, y dejándolos en uno de los cuartos de juegos con una de sus doncellas ella se dirigió a ese lugar esperando que en cualquier momento el entrara a buscarla.

Livi no se hizo esperar más, ya que de un estridente golpe abrió aquellas puertas de cristal, que Nike juraría que se podrían haber roto en mil pedazos por la fuerza que uso este, pero que para su alivio no había ocurrido.

Se dispuso a hablar pero antes de que si quiera pudiera articular palabra él la tomo de los hombros sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y la fulmino con la mirada cargada de resentimiento ante lo que él creía su huida y traición.

-Pensabas abandonarme? –Pregunto con un tono frio y siniestro mientras paseaba sus ojos por el invernadero buscando alguna señal de los pequeños, sin hallar ningún rastro. –Donde están los niños!? –Pregunto ejerciendo más presión al pensar de que ella los hubiera ocultado en algún lugar, la razón ya se había esfumado de su cabeza, ahora solo veía todo rojo, como si la persona que tanto amaba lo estuviera traicionando de la peor manera, la desesperación bullía en su interior recordando aquel viejo trauma de abandono y soledad que había sentido toda su vida, y que al estar Nike se había quedado oculto en lo más recóndito de su subconsciente, y que nunca había logrado superar.

-Livi no es lo que piensas... –Explico Nike queriendo contarle sus verdaderos motivos para lo que había hecho.

Livi la miro con una sonrisa de lado creyendo ciegamente que ella mentía, la rabia que sentía ante esa idea lo consumía por completo, aun recordaba esa noche, donde sintió como si un puñal se clavara directo en su pecho.

 **FLASH BACK**

Livi como casi todas las noches desde que dejo de hablarle a ella la iba a ver fugazmente por unas horas mientras ella dormía, el estaba resentido al pensar que ella lo odiaba y repudiaba, pero mas era el resentimiento que sentía por el mismo al saber que el amor desquiciado que sentía por ella, nunca dejaría que ella se alejara, pero no podía hacer nada contra ello, ya que simplemente así era él, por eso por el temor de ver el rostro de rechazo de ella hacia él la visitaba por las noches, conformándose con mirarla dormir tranquilamente, ese era su único consuelo.

Pero justo ese día, el deseo por tocarla había podido más que su fuerza de voluntad, y sin poder evitarlo se acerco hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama lo más despacio posible para no despertarla, mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de ella, y sin querer, delinear su cuerpo por encima de la ropa lo mas delicadamente posible, hasta que escucho que ella lo llamaba por su nombre, pero no de una forma tormentosa si no con el deseo emanando de su voz, el sonrió complacido al creer que tal vez su relación no estaba tan mal como él pensaba, pero todo ese alivio termino al instante en que vio como el rostro de Nike se transformaba en uno asustado, pareciese tener una pesadilla, comenzó a sudar por la tensión que parecía vivir, y las lagrimas y sollozos no tardaron en salir, él por la preocupación quiso despertarla y cuando la llamo por su nombre para hacerlo ella grito. "NO TE ACERQUES! DETENTE! … TE DESPRECIO..!" Esas simples palabras lo apuñalaron mordazmente, su rostro se torno sombrío y molesto aunque en el fondo también sentía la tristeza y la culpa, aun así la rabia era el sentimiento que mas reinaba. Salió de ahí aun escuchando los gritos de ella, su instinto protector le decía que vuelva y la proteja pero también estaba su orgullo al saberse repudiado por la mujer que amaba, vio a Neil venir en su dirección seguro de que iría con Nike, sin siquiera mirarlo, por la ira contenida no solo por lo dicho por Nike si no con todos, con todas aquellas personas que podían verla excepto él, odiaba a todos con todo el egoísmo de su alma. No quiso mirar a su consejero y amigo de toda la vida, por miedo a que su enojo y frustración también lo hicieran víctima, al sentir la envidia y los celos querer salir de él, porque Neil se había convertido en la sombra de Nike cuidándola y velando por ella, claro a petición de él, aun con su permiso odiaba que alguien más cuidara de lo que era suyo.

Le ordeno cuidarla, y sin explicar mucho puso la idea que había tenido en cuenta desde hacía unos días atrás que vio como pequeñas pesadillas aquejaban a Nike, ninguna tan fuerte como esta, por eso mismo decidió, sin tomar en cuenta la voluntad de ella, lo que creía mejor para Nike, tratando de disimular lo que también secretamente le convenía a él.

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

-LO ESTOY VIENDO CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS NIKE! –Le grito él sin ningún tipo de paciencia para escuchar las escusas que ella quería darle. –Tu planeabas dejarme y llevarte a mis hijos!? Sabes acaso la traición que eso significa?! Podría encerrarte de por vida por lo que intentaste hacer! Pero se me ocurre algo mejor! –Sonríe él sombríamente. –Ustedes no se irán a ningún lugar. –Le dijo acariciando la mejilla de Nike con algo más oscuro que simple ternura. –Tú quisiste quitarme a mis hijos, y eso merece un castigo. –Sonrió de lado mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de Nike como si fuera una especia de consuelo ante lo que pronto le diría. –Ahora yo te los quitare, para que sepas que se siente. –Sonrió más abiertamente.

Nike abrió los ojos impactada nunca pensó que él pudiera decirle algo así, empezó a negar con la cabeza negando a que esa faceta de Livi se quede grabada en su memoria.

-Solo será un tiempo no te preocupes, será hasta que reflexiones de tus actos y regreses a mi lado, tranquila y portándote bien, olvida todo lo que paso y regresa a esas sonrisas que antes me dabas y yo te dejare verlos nuevamente y así seremos la familia feliz que éramos antes. –Sonrió mientras le besaba despacio el área del cuello, Nike se dejo besar, mirando hacia un punto fijo en el techo mientras sentía los húmedos besos de Livi.

En ese momento quería llorar por como la había hecho sentir con esas palabras, tan vulnerable, sola, e impotente. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía su cuerpo logro separarlo de ella y lo miro directo a los ojos mientras estos brillaban por las lágrimas acumuladas, él la vio con esos ojos fríos.

-No te gusta la idea? Tendrá que gustarte! Aunque tengas que actuar tus sonrisas y tu cariño hacia mí, tendrás que hacerlo! –Exige él molesto nuevamente al ver como ella estaba a punto de llorar pensando que le desagradaba la idea de que él la obligase a quedarse con él.

-Eres mi propied… –Estuvo a punto de decir pero una fuerte bofetada lo silencio en ese instante, y no fue consciente de lo que paso hasta que sintió el ardor en su mejilla, volteo su mirada fija ante ella pero no dijo nada al ver que ella lo miraba seriamente y no con tristeza como hacia unos instantes.

-ERES UN IDIOTA! –Le grita lo más fuerte que pudo Nike, mientras respiraba agitadamente al sentir que tantas emociones encontradas habían explotado en ese golpe y temblaba y se agitaba como si todo ese dolor hubiera salido de pronto. –COMO SABES QUE TE ODIO!? ACASO TE HE DICHO QUE TE DESPRECIO!? ME PREGUNTASTE ACASO.. ? IDIOTA…IDIOTA! –Grito ella con todas sus fuerzas mientras él la miraba perplejo.

–Yo no te odio, tampoco te desprecio. –Dijo nuevamente Nike con un tono más calmado viéndolo a los ojos que seguían mirándola fijamente.

-No mientas! –Exigió él. –Es natural que me desprecies al enterarte de que soy un monstruo, de que pude matar de esa forma a tantas personas! Y aun así soy lo suficientemente egoísta para querer ser feliz al tenerte a mi lado incluso si no lo merezco. Mi estúpida ambición que me obliga a amarrarte a mí aunque sé que soy toxico para ti. Soy la peor de las personas al tener encerrada a un ave libre como lo eres tú y lo peor de todo es que deseo con todas mis fuerzas arrancarte y desgarrar tus alas. –Dijo mirándola más intensa y sombríamente.

Nike ya no pudo resistir mas las lagrimas y estas empezaron a caer como si fuera la lluvia misma. –Yo.. –Dijo apenas pudiendo articular palabras porque el llanto no la dejaba. –Yo no te desprecio, yo… te amo. –Le dijo posando su mano en el rostro de él, mientras Livi la mira confundido ante lo que ella le dijo.

El no podía creer lo que ella dijo, porque lo amaría después de enterarse de ese terrible pasado? Porque le diría eso, después de que él acababa de decirle todas esas terribles cosas? No podía ser cierto, se negaba a creerlo, no después de todo lo que ella sabía, realmente él no se tenía la confianza suficiente para creerse capaz de que alguien pudiera amarlo o siquiera tolerarlo después de ser consciente de su verdadero ser.

-SI NO ME ABORRECES PORQUE TENIAS ESA MIRADA Y PORQUE LLORABAS EL DÍA QUE LEISTE ESE MALDITO LIBRO! –Grito exasperado creyendo que ella solo trataba de tranquilizarlo diciéndole aquellas mentiras, porque él había presenciado la forma en la que ella lloraba ese día después de enterarse de todo.

Nike vio como él volvía a perder la paciencia, no sabía cómo hacer para que Livi confiara un poco más en ella y en él mismo al no creer que alguien pudiera amarlo sinceramente, y se dejara de atormentar por ese cruel pasado. –Ese día en ningún momento pensé que fueras la peor persona, nunca sentí que te aborrecía o te odiaba, lloraba porque, sentí pena. –Contesto ella mientras el fruncía el ceño.

-Pena por las personas a las que asesine cierto! –Dijo él molesto.

-NO! –Dijo ella silenciándolo de nuevo. –Pena por aquel pequeño niño lleno de emociones y tristezas y la enorme desesperación que invadió su corazón siendo tan pequeño! Sentí tristeza al imaginarme las pesadillas que te aquejaron a tan corta edad, y que estoy segura que tuviste! Sentí una tristeza inmensa al no poder haberte conocido antes y haber curado tu corazón como es debido! También siento rabia! Rabia por no haberme dado cuenta de todo por lo que habías pasado! Por no haberte ayudado a sanar esas heridas! –Dijo ella esta vez posando la palma de su mano en el pecho de él donde latía su desbocado corazón. –Te amo. –Dijo como última palabra.

Livi escucho atento todo lo que dijo, vio en sus ojos la sinceridad, pero él aun no estaba completamente convencido de que alguien pudiera perdonar sus actos atroces porque ni el mismo lo hacía. –No lo creo. –Dijo en un tono de voz bajo, ganándose la atención de Nike que volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia él.

-Como quieres que te muestre que te amo? Debo sacarme el corazón y mostrártelo? –Le dijo Nike nuevamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

Livi la miro nuevamente, ella no parecía mentir, el no se había perdonado por lo que hizo pero mientras ella no lo odiara el podía seguir martirizándose toda su vida y vivir con aquella culpa, mientras ella estuviera a su lado. Sin esperar más la abrazo fuertemente como si le pidiera que nunca se fuera. –Si tú me perdonas yo soy feliz. –Dijo mientras con una de sus manos la jalaba más hacia él de la cintura y con la otra acariciaba la cabeza de Nike, hasta que escucho lo que ella casi le susurro.

-Todo está bien ahora… eras muy pequeño… todo está bien… nunca me iré… ya todo paso perdónate y olvida... yo estaré a tu lado ayudándote. –Le susurro ella, hasta que sintió una cálida gota chocar contra su mejilla, subió su mirada aun abrazada a él, y vio esos ojos azules mirarla con lagrimas en los ojos, ella zafo sus brazos del abrazo y tomo el rostro de Livi con ambas manos limpiando sus lagrimas, le sonrió dulcemente y poniéndose casi de puntas se elevo hacia él acercando el rostro de Livi con sus manos lo beso muy despacio, como si tratara de reconfortarlo.

Se alejo poco a poco del beso. –Te sientes mejor? –Pregunto Nike mientras Livi la miraba aun con los restos de lágrimas.

-Lo siento tanto! lo siento tanto! no quise decir todas esas terribles cosas que te dije! Pero me sentí desesperado al creer que te perdería! Y actué como siempre lo he hecho cuando las cosas tratan de escaparse de mis manos! –Decía mientras la abrazaba nuevamente elevándola un poco del suelo para ocultar su rostro en el cuello de ella.

Nike no dijo nada solo lo acaricio mientras esperaba que él se desahogue y sonreía genuinamente al saber que las cosas volverían a ser como lo eran antes.

…..**********…

Faltaba tan solo un mes para que finalice el año, las cosas se habían arreglado casi al instante entre los reyes ganando un suspiro de alivio de parte de todos dentro del palacio, y justo en ese momento Nike estaba cobrando una vieja deuda con Livi que le veía con seriedad mientras pensaba como salir beneficiado de esa situación.

-Y bien? Yo gane cierto? –Sonríe ella mirando victoriosamente a Livi.

Livi le contesta rápidamente. –No es válido! No se habían cumplido los días suficientes, aun faltaban algunos! –Reclama él.

-Yo me comporte como una dama incluso cuando te fuiste! Pregúntale a cualquiera! –Dijo ella sabiendo que era completamente real, aunque haya sido una casualidad porque en verdad no tenía ánimos para reír o hacer cualquier travesura desde el momento en que él dejo el palacio.

Livi se volvió pensativo de nuevo, no había contado con que ella le reclamara aquella apuesta, es mas se había olvidado completamente de ello, pero ahora que le recalcaba su promesa no podía hacerse el ciego e ignorarla, prometió que el resto de ese año ella podría salir libremente, para su suerte lo que restaba del año era tan solo un mes, pero aun así no deseaba para nada cumplir con su palabra.

-Su majestad.. –Dijo en un tono bajo Neil que estaba atento a lo que sucedió dentro del despacho, ya que Nike había llegado muy emocionada a interrumpir el trabajo de Livi al recordar aquella apuesta. –Me gustaría recordarle una vieja apuesta que tuvo cono Nike-sama.. –Dijo en voz baja y cerca de su oído, llamando la atención de Nike que al no escuchar de que hablaban y al ver sus miradas brillar victoriosamente sintió un escalofrió extraño, mientras Neil le hablaba al oído a Livi.

-Bien Nike! Tú ganas, podrás salir del palacio libremente, claro que para mi tranquilidad iras acompañada de dos guardias y una de tus doncellas. –Sonrió Livi condescendientemente.

Nike sonrió complacida olvidándose del mal presentimiento de hacia un rato. –Está bien..! –Dijo emocionada, ya que ella creía que mínimo le daría un grupo de 10 guardias, así que ir con dos la dejaba más que complacida. Se disponía a salir de ahí hasta que escucho la voz de Livi.

-Espera Nike! –Dijo él. –Solo quiero aclarar una cosa más. –Sonrió ladinamente, para mortificación de Nike que escucho atenta lo que él tenía que decir.

…..************…..

-Estúpido Livi! –Renegaba Nike en su cuarto, mientras se veía frente al espejo con ese vestido sencillo de color aguamarina que se había puesto ese día, se había dejado el cabello suelto tratando de ocultar el artefacto que colgaba vergonzosamente de su cuello, con la esperanza de que su cabello lograra cubrirlo, pero Livi tuvo que escoger los colores más escandalosos y variados para ese cartel que la había obligado a usar, con las palabras "PROPIEDAD DE LIVIUS REY DEL MUNDO" –No puedo salir así! –Se quejo ella viendo de todos lados el cartel, mientras Livi la miraba desde la cama apenas y cubierto con una sabana sin nada debajo, después de una cansada noche con su esposa.

-Nike ya deja de quejarte y vuelve a la cama! –Le exige él, mientras ella voltea a verlo con reproche.

-Claro como tú no eres al que mira todo el mundo con gracia! Ya me da vergüenza incluso salir al pasillo! –Se queja molesta.

-En cambio yo no podría estar más que satisfecho! –Sonríe él. –Te tengo en mi cama todo el tiempo, todos los días, y por todo el mes! Debo aprovechar esta situación… –Se ríe, mientras destapa la sabana por completo dejando al descubierto su cuerpo enteramente desnudo a plena luz del día, y a una Nike que se quedo atónita mirando a Livi en todo su esplendor ante ella.

-Ven. –Pide él en un tono seductor mientras estira su mano llamándola.

Nike ni siquiera pudo pensar coherentemente y se acerco hasta tomar su mano que fue jalada por él mientras la miraba de una forma felina, la hizo recostar en la cama a su lado y le susurro al oído. –Buena chica. –Para luego besarla apasionadamente antes de perder el control nuevamente entre sus brazos.

CONTINUARA….. Y bien? Que tal salió el capitulo? Pronto estaré publicando un Lemon. No lo hago recurrentemente ya que considero que no soy muy buena en ello.

He aquí mis agradecimientos.

Terie. Agradecida porque te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y pues para que negarlo a mi igual me gusta que haya drama, le da mas sazón a la historia, tal vez sea masoquista y me gusta sufrir más de la cuenta. Pero últimamente deseo sufrir cada letra de una buena historia con un suspiro de alivio al final, al ver que finalizo bien. Ya no deseo recordar una historia por un final trágico, últimamente me siento más liberada cuando sonrió con un hermoso final. Espero y te siga gustando mi historia, aunque falta poco para que finalice la retrocontinuacion.

Neko chan. Pues no mostré mucho de la relación entre Livi y los gemelos, supuse que se había entendido pero para aclarar mejor las cosas, explicare los sentimientos de Livi. El adora a sus hijos y por supuesto a Nike también. Nunca dejara de quererlos, pero al estar estos siempre con Nike se abstenía de visitarlos cuando estuviera ella presente, y como siempre lo estaba pocas eran las veces que tenia oportunidad, aunque él se conformaba con verlos a lo lejos, igual que a ella, claro por un tiempo, ya que conociendo su carácter esa lejanía no duraría mucho, aunque ella lo detestara (cosa que es imposible, pero él lo pensaba así), pero las cosas no fueron por ese rumbo. Y por último, ya sabes cómo termino lo de la apuesta, solo espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

Forever MK NH. Es triste el asunto, pero ya viste que lo solucione de la mejor forma que creí. En esta retrocontinuacion todo fue muy tranquilo, pero en la vida de una persona no siempre es así, hay subidas y bajadas, es por eso que decidí añadir este suceso a la historia. Para que se sepa que no todo es perfecto, que siempre hay percances, pero que con amor se pueden llegar a superar.

Alina. Como siempre, me alegra recibir tus comentarios, te agradezco por ofrecerme tu ayuda, pero la mejor forma de ayudarme es sacándome sonrisas con tus Reviews que me levantan el espíritu. Qué bien que te gustara el capitulo, espero y siga así Saludos a tus amigos, te deseo suerte en tus exámenes, y en la historia que escribes, publícala cuando te sea más conveniente, ya que cuando escribes y hay personas que siguen tu historia, se convierte en una responsabilidad grande, debes comprometerte con ellas. Y si decides publicar, por consideración a las personas que leen no las dejes esperar demasiado tiempo, siempre síguela. Y no desesperes si no te llegan demasiados reviews los primeros días, así es casi siempre ya que es una historia nueva.

Livini. Me extraña no recibir un review tuyo, de seguro estarás ocupada. De igual forma saludos.


	55. Chapter 55

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **RETROCONTINUACION**

 **AÑO 4 PARTE 1**

-Ehhh.. Livi? –Pregunto nerviosa Nike al ver a su esposo estresado tratando de contenerse ante aquella sorpresa que le había llegado esa mañana.

Livi miro a Nike con sentido reproche, mientras ella sonreía incomoda mientras volteaba a mirar el escándalo a unos metros de ella.

-KYAAA! Mira este retrato de Nike! –Dice Nia emocionada al ver el enorme cuadro que ocupaba gran parte de la pared.

–No crees que exageraron con las proporciones? –Pregunta Mia viendo el excesivo busto que le habían pintado a Nike. –Es obvio que las pintaron más grande de lo normal! Las mías son mas grandes! –Decía ella eludiendo que todos escuchaban atentamente.

Las dos hermanas mayores de Nike se habían aparecido ese día, sin un anuncio oficial dejando sorprendidos a muchos entre ellos a Livi que aun veía con cierto recelo a las mujeres que una vez lo habían hecho pasar la peor de las humillaciones aprovechándose de él para vestirlo a su antojo y forzarlo a modelar con poses ridículas.

-Nike! Este palacio es realmente grande! –Decía la mayor asombrada.

-Sí, pero hace mucho calor! –Dice Nia como queja mientras susurra unas palabras en idioma del ducado, elevando un viento fuerte y fresco, levantando sin querer la falda acampanada de Nike mostrando más de lo debido, pero que con rapidez fue bajada por ella que luego poso sus ojos en Livi, esperando no se enfade por ello, pero parecía todo lo contrario puesto que tenía una verdadera mirada molesta acompañado también de un nuevo estilo de peinado que Nike juro que sería la escusa perfecta para que él pudiera mandar a sus hermanas a prisión como mínimo.

Livi apenas y se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, solo sintió la fuerte ventisca azotarle directo en la cara, como si de un golpe se tratara, cuando reacciono completamente al ver las miradas sobre él unas de burla por parte de sus cuñadas y otra de nerviosismo por parte de Nike, supo cual era el motivo exacto, su pulcro y azulado cabello se encontraba en condiciones deplorables según él, estaba totalmente despeinado de una forma ridícula y escandalosa.

Sonrio falsamente lo mejor que pudo. –Se supone que debo darles la bienvenida?! –Dijo Livi con un tono sombrío y un tic nervioso en una de sus cejas.

Neil quería decir algo acerca del comportamiento de las hermanas de Nike, pero prácticamente no veía nada, ya que con el fuerte viento, sus lentes habían salido volando sin saber exactamente donde. Se inclino buscándolos, hasta que sintió como chocaba contra alguien y este caía sobre él, las risas de las jóvenes a excepción de Nike que veía nerviosa todo no se hicieron esperar.

-Oh! Pero que cómicos son tu marido y Neil-san, Nike! –Reían sus hermanas, para consternación de Nike que vio a Livi pararse de manera terrorífica mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro como si en una película de terror se tratara, donde un muerto revivía de la tumba buscando venganza, la piel se le erizo, quiso decir algo, pero al ver su rostro de muerto viviente prefirió alejarse poco a poco de ahí por puro instinto, y sabiendo lo que venía se cubrió rápidamente los oídos.

-USTEDES! BRUJ… SALGAN DE MI PALACIO! –Grito a todo pulmón, haciendo eco por todo el lugar, incluso una parvada de aves que se encontraban a dos kilómetros de distancia salió volando despavoridas.

Dos minutos después, Mia y Nia se encontraban tiradas fuera de las puertas del palacio como si de bolsas de basura se tratara, aun sin comprender como es que las habían sacado tan rápido, parpadearon varias veces aun sorprendidas y sonrieron entre ellas al ver que la jugarreta les había salido bien.

Nike trato de tranquilizar a Livi que se encontraba furioso, aunque parte de ella quería soltarse a reír a carcajadas, paso una hora hasta que el decidió que tal vez se le había pasado un poco la mano al haberlas aventado de esa forma, así que las dejo pasar nuevamente, dando una disculpa nada formal y sin mucho ánimo, para con sus cuñadas.

Las mayores la aceptaron, pero se les podía ver la malicia en el rostro. –Nike! –Dijo una de ellas. –No crees que estas muy cubierta!? –Pregunto, logrando que Nike se auto examine a ella misma.

-Ehmm pues no me siento incomoda. –Respondió Nike, analizando nuevamente aquella ropa que traía, una falda por debajo de las rodillas estilo campana color amarillo, y una camisa blanca manga corta delgada y cerrada hasta el cuello con un pequeño listón rodeando su cuello color amarillo. Un corsé que era el que delineaba su cuerpo por debajo del busto color negro y con encajes. –Pues me hace mucho calor verte así! –Dice Mia, acercándose a Nike con una sonrisa calculadora, para quitar el listón amarillo de su cuello y desabotonar de un muy fuerte tirón su blusa hasta mostrar un pronunciado escote. Nike se impacto por lo que hizo su hermana en ese instante y instintivamente volteo a ver a Livi y a Neil, vio a Neil alarmado ver la situación, mientras veía a otro lado al ver el escote de esta, y vio a Livi cubriendo su frente con rabia. –Livi ocurre algo? –Pregunto Nike al sentir su aura ensombrecida.

Mia y Nia querían morir de la risa, sin importarle la mirada fría del rey. –Lo siento su majestad, creo que emplee mucha fuerza al quitar los botones de Nike. –Dijo disculpándose la mayor.

Nike no entendía a lo que se referían hasta que Livi bajo su mano, dejando al descubierto la marca roja de un botón en su frente, Nike se cubrió la boca rápidamente queriendo reír, pero conteniéndose lo más que pudo para no ver como Livi se enojaba de nuevo y esta vez desterraba para siempre a sus hermanas.

Livi trato de relajarse lo mejor que pudo, aunque en su mente estaba la idea de mandar a colgar a las hermanas de su esposa, pero si lo hacia Nike no se lo perdonaría, aunque no pasaba nada con imaginarlo. Livi se agacho para alzar el listón amarillo de la camisa de Nike, miro a sus cuñadas con una sonrisa de lado que ellas juzgaron muy arrogante, con una mano acerco a Nike de la cintura y sin que nadie pudiera predecir lo que haría bajo sus labios hasta el nacimiento del escote de Nike y de una manera fugaz le dejo la marca de un chupón, Nike se ruborizo terriblemente, y a sus hermanas casi les da un derrame nasal, incluyendo a Neil que ya había recuperado sus lentes y veía todo desde una esquina por su seguridad, ya no sabía a quién tenerle más miedo a Livi o a las hermanas de Nike.

-Bien, querida, será tu decisión si decides usar ese escote, solo recuerda que todos podrán ver mi marca que indica que tienes dueño. –Sonrió, mientras ponía delicadamente en las manos de Nike el listón amarillo.

Nike no lo pensó mucho, y por tanta vergüenza se ato el listón a la camisa cubriendo su escote y por supuesto la marca. Las hermanas de ella, escucharon atentamente, lo que dijo él, y mientras se recuperaban de esa escena totalmente candente para ellas, mentalmente pensaron que esa jugada la había ganado definitivamente él, empezando nuevamente a maquinar una nueva idea para sacar de sus casillas al rey del sol.

….**********….

-Livi por favor no te enojes. –Le pedía Nike mientras daba un pequeño paseo con él, en uno de los jardines del palacio. Livi suspiro molesto al recordar como salió de su despacho después de varias horas de trabajo dispuesto a ir a ver a Nike y a los gemelos, y se topo con la extraña situación de que la mayoría de los sirvientes y guardias lo miraban con gracia mal disimulada, se extraño al ver aquello, y cuando se topo a Neil este le evadió la mirada nervioso, sabía que algo pasaba y este no le quería avisar, tuvo que interrogarlo fuertemente hasta que Neil le entrego algo que casi hace que mande a decapitar a sus cuñadas. Según Neil unos retratos estaban circulando por todo el palacio. Unos retratos que nadie más que esas "Brujas" como las había bautizado a sus cuñadas, podrían estar haciendo circular, esas imágenes ridículas y vergonzosas de las que había sido víctima cuando aún era un niño, y que ellas fueron auspiciadoras. Puso el grito en el cielo, y con paso de ogro iba a mandar meterlas presa, si no fuera por Neil definitivamente lo hubiera hecho, al menos las hubiera dejado presas sin alimento unos días, dijera lo que dijera Nike.

Trato de tranquilizarse después de eso, no se dejaría llevar por el juego de sus cuñadas, pero el colmo de su paciencia se agoto cuando poso su vista al frente, Nike solo se quedo pasmada, y vio la mirada fulminante de Livi, ella sabía que de esas ya no podía salvar a sus hermanas.

-Oiga! Su majestad! –Dijeron Mia y Nia. –No se ven adorables!? –Preguntaron señalando a los gemelos, que tenían unos hermosos vestiditos rosados y unas pelucas rubias con bucles.

-QUE LE HICIERON A MIS HIJOS! –Dijo ya sin poder contenerse Livi, caminando rápidamente en dirección de los gemelos levantando rápidamente a uno de ellos. –Naim estas bien? –Dijo sin darse cuenta de las risas de sus cuñadas.

-Esa es Lili-chan. –Dijo Nia.

Livi miro más detenidamente a Lili, y se dio cuenta de sus ojos verdes que lo veían reprobatoriamente, maldijo mentalmente su confusión, ya que conociendo el pequeño y terrible carácter de su hija, probablemente lo ignoraría por varios días.

-USTEDES…! –Dijo con voz terrorífica ganándose por primera vez la mirada alarmada de Mia y Nia y ni que decir de Nike que sabía que debía esperar lo peor de ese tono de Livi. –Les quiero presentar a personas muy importantes en el reino del sol. –Sonrió Livi amablemente, ganándose la sorpresa de todos.

-Livi estas bien? –Pregunto ahora más asustada de lo que se le podría estar cruzando por la mente a su temperamental esposo.

-Quiénes son? –Preguntaron ambas, con la curiosidad andando, ellas no conocían lo suficiente a Livi como para esperarse algo terrible de parte de él, aunque les haya parecido extraño su cambio de semblante tan repentino.

-Son personas fundamentales en el reino, ellos me pidieron que las presente, se veían muy interesados. –Sonrió Livi.

-Y son guapos? Son ricos? –Preguntaron ambas.

Livi sonrió con más intensidad. –Créanme quedaran impactadas.

….**********…

-Esto no es lo que imagine… -Susurra Nia a su hermana, mientras mira con horror las famosas personas que querían conocerlas.

-Opino lo mismo, debemos salir de aquí.. –Dijo Mia, tratando de retroceder poco a poco.

-Estas son las hermanas mayores de mi esposa! –Las presenta Livi con una sonrisa. –Ellas aun están solteras y son unas princesas "muy alegres y enérgicas!" –Dijo esto último con una sonrisa sombría mirándolas a ellas.

-Vaya pero si son realmente encantadoras! –Dice uno de los ancianos.

-Y sus proporciones no están nada mal! –Dice el otro mirando con más detalle

-Pensé por un momento que serían tan delgadas y pequeñas como Kara-sama... Pero al parecer se parecen más a Nike –sama… –Dijo uno de ellos atrayendo la mirada fría de Livi.

Muy a lo lejos en el ducado de la lluvia alguien estornudaba a la mención de su nombre, llamando la atención de un pelirrubio preocupado al pensar que su esposa podría haber contraído un resfriado, después de dar ese concierto por el aniversario del ducado haciendo llover a cantaros para consternación del rubio que traía en un brazo a su pequeña hija, y en la otra mano un pesado paraguas. Viendo como su pequeña esposa se desenvolvía en el escenario con un muy pequeño vestido corto color cielo ajustado solo en el busto que para alegría de Bard había crecido con la llegada de la maternidad.

-Queridas cuñadas… –Dijo Livi llamando la atención de ellas que se veían aturdidas ante el escrutinio de las miradas de aquellos tres ancianos. –Estos hombres son conocidos como los tres dioses del reino sin incluirme a mi claro.

-Este es el dios de las tácticas Lord Graham Wodan. –Señalo a uno de los hombres con cabello canoso y largo con un bigote igual de largo.

-El de aquí es el dios de las armas, Lord Alan Catesby. –Dijo esta vez señalando a un hombre de frente amplia y ojos saltones, también con un bigote.

-Y por ultimo tenemos a Lord Vincent Ratcliff, es el hombre con más contactos en todo el mundo. –Señalo a un hombre al parecer el más viejo de todos, calvo y con una barba canosa.

Livi presento a los hombres que se veían muy complacidos con la presencia de Mia y Nia, mientras las otras estaban a punto de escapar de ese lugar. –Ambas princesas son solteras y están en edad casadera. Y casualmente los tres lores están solteros a pesar de sus muchas cualidades y riquezas. –Sonríe maliciosamente Livi.

-Lo sentimos tanto! –Dijeron al fin Mia y Nia. –No volveremos a hacer ese tipo de jugarretas! –Dicen alarmadas las mujeres al ver lo que trataba de hacer Livi.

Livi sonríe complacido y asiente, logrando su cometido para salir de ahí mientras las dos lo seguían con un suspiro agotado.

Uno de los ancianos ve cómo se van todos sin siquiera despedirse y hace un gesto de molestia. –Por primera vez nos hacen parte de esta historia! Y apenas tuvimos un par de diálogos! –Dice con rabia Lord Graham, mientras los otros ni siquiera asienten al verse borrados completamente del transcurso de la historia.

….************…..

-Bien díganme ahora, el porqué de ese comportamiento tan predecible para hacerme perder los estribos?! –Pregunto Livi mientras interrogaba a sus cuñadas que se miraban la una a la otra sin saber como explicar.

-Oneechan? –Pregunta Nike sorprendida ante lo que dijo Livi. –Ustedes planearon esto de antemano?

Ambas se miran sin saber si hablar o no. –Está bien.. –Habla la mayor con un suspiro resignado. –Babasama nos pidió que hiciéramos perder los estribos al rey del sol.

Livi escucho con seriedad aquello. –Así que la vieja estaba detrás de todo esto! Y porque razón?! –Pregunto Livi nuevamente.

-Ella solo quería hacer una broma pesada! –Dijo la menor que no había hablado hasta esa entonces.

Livi miro mas fijamente a esta que evadió su mirada. –Vaya entonces solo fue broma de la vieja! Y yo que supuse que estaba probando mi paciencia para tolerar a mi familia política y hacerme ver como un dictador y así tener la escusa para ordenar el ver a Nike bajo el acuerdo que hicimos con el padre de ella, el día que pedí la mano de una de sus hijas, que él me daría a una de ellas con tres condiciones. La primera, convertiría a una de sus hijas en la reina del sol y nunca en una concubina. Segundo, respetaría los acuerdos autonómicos del ducado. Y tercero, nunca cortaría o prohibiría las relaciones familiares entre la elegida y el ducado además de que si se sospechaba de algún tipo de maltrato u hostilidad hacia la elegida y su familia, esta ultima tendría el derecho de exigir que se envié de regreso a dicha elegida para cerciorarse de su integridad física.

Las tres la miraron impactadas, Nike por que no sabía nada de aquel acuerdo, y las otras dos porque quedaron asombradas del poder de deducción del rey, al acertar perfectamente en todo lo que dijo. Ellas habían hecho todo aquello con esa misión, pero no era para arruinar el matrimonio de Nike, si no que cuando su abuela les pidió ese favor, ellas sin hacer muchas preguntas comprendieron que todo eso era solo porque su abuela deseaba ver a Nike, pero su orgullo le impedía pisar esas tierras nuevamente. Todo aquello solo sería una escusa para pasar unos días con Nike y que su abuela conozca a sus nietos que a pesar de que nunca lo digiera, ellas sabían que los pensamientos de la mayor de la familia siempre eran para Nike y los hijos de esta.

Ninguna dijo nada, dándole la razón a Livi, que reía satisfecho al haber descubierto todo. –Como pueden ver, no hay razón para que con ese acuerdo yo deje ir a Nike, porque todos saben que ella es mi esposa y la única en mi vida, he respetado la autonomía del ducado de la lluvia, y además yo amo a Nike nunca la dañaría. –Sonrió nuevamente mientras tomaba a Nike de la cintura mostrando su sentido de la posesión sobre ella, para que con suerte las hermanas de Nike se lo contaran a la abuela.

-Livi. –Le hablo Nike ganando la atención de todos. –Yo deseo ver a Babasama, y a Okaasan y Otoosan, también a Karanee. –Dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una forma muy tierna que Livi no podía resistir.

-Y eso que no te dijimos que Kara y el pervertido de su esposo ya son padres. –Comento Mia.

-QUEE!? –Gritaron Livi y Nike al mismo tiempo.

 **CONTINUARA….** Primero que nada… Mil disculpas! En serio! Tarde demasiado lo sé. Pero he estado demasiado ocupada y no he tenido nada de tiempo. Absolutamente nada, y no había día que no me martirizara pensando que era mala por dejarlos esperar tanto, no era mi intención hacerlo. Estoy tratando de poner en orden las cosas de mi vida diaria, así que de igual forma lo hare con mis historias. Hoy martes publicare este capítulo, y de ahora en adelante lo hará una vez por semana, será cada sábado, como lo hacía antes, no quiero malacostumbrarme a faltar tanto, además solo faltan como 3 capitulos para que termine la retrocontinuacion, me siento triste por ello, pero debe acabar en algún momento.

Hice este capítulo un poco corto, pero aunque no estuve tan convencida de él al principio, ahora no me quejo. Espero que ustedes tampoco, gracias por seguir mi historia.

Livini, la edad de los gemelos es de poco más de dos años. Con respecto a las diferencias de edad entre Livi y Nike, Livi tiene en estos momentos 20 años y Nike 23 (claro que eso es solo dentro de mi historia). Con respecto a su matrimonio, lo deje como quedo en el anime/manga. Aunque a pesar de que pareciera que se habían comprometido, Livi siempre presentaba a Nike como su esposa, y Nike de igual forma.

Alina, Felicidades por que te haya ido bien en los exámenes, lamento haberme retrasado con los consejos que quería darte, realmente he estado muy, muy ocupada... pero sabes que te apoyo!

Gracias a las demás personas que me dejaron sus comentarios, como ya dije antes, hare un capitulo lemon pero más adelante.


	56. Chapter 56

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **ADEVERTENCIA. LO QUE ESTE EN NEGRILLA DE ESTE CAPITULO SON ESCENAS LEMON (SEXO EXPLICITO).**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **RETROCONTINUACION**

 **AÑO 4 PARTE 2**

La brisa marina golpeaba suavemente su rostro, podía sentir el húmedo aroma del mar, meses atrás se había negado rotundamente a la petición de Nike, y más aun al enterarse el irritante plan de la abuela de Nike para lograr su cometido. Y aunque él se salió con la suya al descubrirlo, no se salvo de la insistencia de ella por cumplir uno de sus tantos caprichos. Suspiro nuevamente como lo había estado haciendo desde que partieron, a pesar de que Nike había insistido en que ella podía haber ido sola con los gemelos a riesgo de dejar solo el palacio, él nunca lo hubiera permitido y con pesar dejo a cargo del reino a los tres lores claro que con una vigilancia secreta por parte de Neil, ya que cuando querían los tres ancianos podían ser peor que Bardwin en sus años de gloria.

Estaba parado en la cubierta del barco, buscando con la mirada a Nike y a los gemelos y la encontró en la baranda de este, sosteniendo en cada brazo a los niños mirando en dirección del horizonte con una sonrisa feliz.

-Estas tan feliz de volver? –Le pregunta Livi apareciendo tras ella, instintivamente Nike voltea y le sonríe.

-A veces extraño mi país natal, pero luego te veo a ti y a los niños y se me pasa. –Comenta mientras siente como Livi toma a Naim en sus brazos para quitarle un poco el peso a Nike de cargar a los dos niños, y su mano libre la posa en la cintura de ella acercándola más. –Amo ver tu sonrisa. –Le dice Livi sonriéndole complacido, hasta que siente como el pequeño Naim se revuelve en sus brazos tratando de liberarse. –A donde cree que va ese niño revoltoso! –Reniega frustrado Livi, al ver salir corriendo a su pequeño hijo, dispuesto a seguirlo.

-Livi déjalo. –Se rie Nike, al ver como el pequeño no se deja atrapar. Desde hacía un tiempo Naim se había puesto en una postura a la que Livi llamaba "rebelde" queriendo escaparse de los brazos de él siempre que quería cargarlo, Nike era la única excepción, el se comportaba más tranquilo siempre que estaba con ella, pero por algún motivo le gustaba jugar de esa forma con Livi, a pesar de que Livi lo veía como una especie de reto, al no concebir la idea de que alguien fuera en contra de su voluntad, a Naim parecía causarle gracia sacar de quicio a su padre.

En cambio Lili, había desarrollado una tranquilidad innata, casi nunca perdía la paciencia según Livi, pero para Nike eso era más que simple apariencia, parecía que su pequeña maquinaba las travesuras en silencio dentro de su mente, haciendo evidente su parecido a Livi al ser calculador y manipulador. Aun así Nike creía que en comparación con Naim, Lili tenía un carácter menos impulsivo, pero mucho más fuerte, siendo que una vez ignoro a Livi por más de dos semanas, a pesar de que él le compro un poni, una infinidad de vestidos y muchos juguetes, aun así ella no parecía ceder.

…************…..

Para suerte de Livi, su cuerpo no parecía estar agotado o sentirse enfermo al llegar al ducado de la lluvia, y para su júbilo sus hijos tampoco parecían presentar molestias. Como se lo esperaba el recibimiento que tenían consistía en sus dos cuñadas mayores y una pareja de ancianos.

-Bienvenidos al ducado! –Dijeron ambas jóvenes mientras se acercaba a los pequeños y los llenaban de mimos como se habían acostumbrado desde que se habían quedado unos días en el reino del sol.

-Tia Mira. –Dijo Naim abrazándose a la mayor de las hermanas.

-Por kami! Si es tan lindo! –Dijo ella abrazándolo con efusividad. –Me muero por tener uno como tú! –Decía mientras alzaba al pequeño entre sus brazos.

Naim vio a Mira y luego a su madre y sonrió. –Son como las tuyas okaasan.. –Dijo golpeando levemente el busto de su tía, provocando el sonrojo de la mayoría que se encontraba ahí.

-Aprendió tus mañas Livi! –Dijo molesta Nike mientras tomaba de regreso a su pequeño hijo que se abrazaba a su pecho celosamente.

-A que te refieres Nike, yo no le enseñe nada! que padre crees que soy?! –Se defendió Livi con aire ofendido.

-No recuerdas acaso ese día!? Tu traumatizaste a los niños! –Le dice tratando de que solo él lo escuche.

-PERO TU TAMBIÉN ESTABAS DISPUESTA A HACER COSAS PERVERTIDAS ESE DÍA! –Le reclama sin darse cuenta que alzo la voz tan fuerte que todos pudieron oírlo.

-Pervertido.. –Dice Lili mirando a su padre, al recordar la típica frase con la que su madre se dirigía a él.

El rostro de Livi se contrajo al escuchar eso por parte de su hija. –La primera palabra de Lili! Porque demonios tenía que ser esa!? Esto sí que es tu culpa Nike!

-ESA NO ES LA PRIMERA PALABRA DE LILI! –Contradice Nike molesta, por cómo iba toda esa situación vergonzosa.

-Hmmm. Bueno tal vez tengas razón, pero Lili casi ni pronuncia palabra! Es tan callada que ya ni recuerdo la voz de mi propia hija! –Reniega nuevamente Livi, mientras tanto Nike como Lili lo miran molestas.

-Pensé que Lili-chan era la viva imagen de el rey del sol, pero tiene cierto parecido con Nike, no lo crees Nia? –Le pregunta Mira, mientras la otra asiente con gracia.

…***********….

Livi no puede evitar mirar fijamente a la mujer frente a él, que lo observa de la misma forma, como si estuvieran en una competencia de miradas, hasta que ella desvía su mirada hacia los pequeños que se encontraban al lado de él.

-Acérquense. –Pide Tohara, dirigiéndose a los gemelos, Naim se levanto ni bien está lo llamo y se acerco con curiosidad hasta quedar parado frente a ella, mientras Livi fruncía el ceño a la defensiva y Nike le daba un ligero codazo al ver su instinto de sobreprotección aflorar.

-Dime tu nombre. –Le pide Tohara al pequeño, que no parecía tener ningún tipo de vergüenza con ella mientras la veía con una sonrisa y paseaba su mirada por ella.

-Soy Naim y usted quien es señora? –Le pregunta con su dulce voz de la que hacía gala siempre para conseguir lo que deseara, ya que todos se derretían con su apariencia tierna.

-Mi nombre es Tohara, y todos aquí me llaman Babasama. –Respondió aun sin quitar esa expresión seria de su rostro.

-Naim, ella es tu bisabuela. –Le dice Nike desde atrás sonriéndole.

Naim que se volteo a ver a su madre, vuelve su vista hacia Tohara y se le acerca invadiendo su espacio personal, mientras se apega a su pecho. –Creo que tienes razón Okaasan, ella debe ser mi abuela. –Dice ganándose una mirada desconcertada por parte de Tohara y unos rostros nerviosos de parte de Livi y Nike, hasta que todo se calmo al ver como Tohara comenzaba a reír abiertamente y tomaba en brazos al pequeño.

-Te pareces a Nike. –Dijo sonriendo, con un brillo especial en su mirada, que hizo que Nike se sintiera emocionada y que Livi se relajara.

Tohara bajo al pequeño Naim indicándole que vuelva a su lugar y fijo su mirada en los ojos verdes de Lili que la miraba seriamente. –Acércate. –Le pidió nuevamente a la pequeña azulina.

Lili no se movio de su lugar y Livi sonrió para sus adentros pensando. –"(Esa es mi hija!)" –Pasaron lo que parecieron ser largos minutos, hasta que la pequeña se levanto del cómodo cojín en donde estaba sentada y se detuvo a un metro frente a Tohara.

-Dime tu nombre. –Le pidió Tohara.

-Lilieth Orvinus Lemercier, princesa del reino del sol. –Dijo Lili ante la atenta mirada de Tohara.

-Sabes porque estás aquí Lilieth? –Pregunto Tohara.

La pequeña afirmo. –Hay dos razones, la primera porque Okaasan deseaba volver al lugar donde nació, y la segunda si Otoosan no accedía ella no lo iba a dejar dormir con ella. –Contesto sorprendiendo a los reyes al no saber como ella se había enterado de eso.

Tohara hizo una pequeña mueca de sonrisa y le pidió con la mano a Lili que se acercara, ella pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y se acerco lo suficiente como para estar al alcance de la mayor pero al mismo tiempo poder evadir cualquier tacto que viera amenazante.

Tohara toco el rostro de la pequeña suavemente y sonrió un poco más ante las muecas que ella hacía. –Te pareces a tu tía Kara. –Dijo sonriendo con más amplitud.

Livi sintió la mirada de puñal que le daba Tohara cuando dijo aquello. –A que se refiere vieja! Lili se parece a mí! Al igual que Naim! Son mi viva imagen! –Dice molesto, pero Tohara no le había prestado atención o al menos había simulado no hacerlo, ganándose más la molestia de Livi.

-Nike dile a la vieja, que yo hice a esos niños idénticos a mí! –Le pide sin medir su caprichoso enojo, mientras Nike le crecen unas terribles ganas de darle una lección a su esposo como hace mucho no lo hacía, y es que su personalidad caprichosa había empeorado desde que acepto que volverían al ducado, no entendía el motivo, pero se había estado comportando mas infantil y dominante de lo acostumbrado, tanto con ella como con los gemelos.

….************…

 **Nike se encontraba caminando en dirección a su habitación mientras veía el cielo nublado y pequeñas gotas caían, sonrió complacida, no pensó que extrañaría tanto su país, y ahora que estaba ahí recién se había dado cuenta de eso, aun así estaba ansiosa por ver a su madre y padre, pero ellos se encontraban en su residencia privada al otro lado de la isla, recién los podría ver al día siguiente. Y que esperarse de Kara, tanto que había añorado verla, y ahora enterarse de que se había ido a un viaje a otro país con su familia, solo esperaba poder estar ahí cuando regresaran.**

 **No se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a oscurecer, decidió apresurar el paso, se había ausentado mucho dejando a Livi con los gemelos, vio la puerta de la que era su habitación entreabierta, se extraño un poco, pero decidió entrar, todo el cuarto estaba en penumbras.**

 **-Livi? –Lo llamo, mientras entraba despacio a la habitación tratando de vislumbrar un poco a su esposo, hasta que sintió que alguien la abrazaba de la cintura, pego un pequeño grito del susto, pero luego se relajo al escuchar la voz de él prácticamente susurrándole al oído.**

 **-Dónde estabas? –Le pregunto con lo que parecía ser un tono de reproche.**

 **Nike se extraño un poco de su comportamiento y aun atrapada entre sus brazos se volteo para verlo directo a la cara, el aliento caliente de Livi la golpeo directo en el rostro, su semblante era agitado y su respiración se tornaba más pesada mientras la acercaba mas a él hasta hundir su rostro en el cuello de Nike y acariciarlo con la punta de su nariz. –Livi, bebiste? –Le pregunta Nike al sentir el pesado aroma del alcohol.**

 **-Un poco. –Contesta él, mientras jala con algo de fuerza el cabello de Nike logrando que ella deje a su merced su cuello que empezó a besar con algo de torpeza.**

 **-Porque bebiste? –Le pregunta Nike, con preocupación pero dejándose llevar por Livi poco a poco.**

 **-La verdad ni yo mismo lo sé. –Dice mientras comienza a recorrer la espalda de Nike abriendo el cierre de atrás de su sencillo vestido color melón, dejándolo caer al suelo.**

 **-Y los niños? –Pregunta Nike volviendo en sí de las sensaciones que el producía en ella aun en ese estado.**

 **Livi suelta lo que parece una pequeña risita, que más que sonar divertida, suena amarga. –Tus hermanas, vinieron y se los llevaron, pero no sin antes mostrarme un álbum de imágenes y pinturas tuyas de cuando eras pequeña. Te veías taaan feliz.. –Dice alargando las palabras con un deje de molestia, mientras deja caer al suelo el vestido de Nike.**

 **Nike esta vez sí recobra el sentido, dejando de lado el placer que las hábiles manos de su esposo le daban, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, en ellos ve la tan antigua y persistente oscura mirada de Livi. –Estas bien? –Le pregunta posando sus manos en su rostro.**

– **Livi estas bien? –Pregunta de nuevo al no recibir ninguna contestación.**

 **-Porque eras tan feliz? –Pregunta Livi tomando las muñecas de Nike y jalándola hasta que el rostro de ella queda a tan solo centímetros de él, mientras la mira tan penetrantemente que Nike creía que podría ver en su alma sin problemas.**

 **-Que pregunta es esa?! –Le pregunta ella, tratando de reír para calmar la tensión en el ambiente.**

 **-Desde que acepte venir aquí, siempre te veías tan alegre, sabes lo frustrante que fue para mí!? –Dice con recelo.**

 **-No fue mi intención. –Contesta ella, tratando de tranquilizarlo, ya que había tomado demasiado y estaba alterándose.**

 **-Desde que llegamos te ves tan vivaz como antes... Tan libre... Tan llena de luz... Es malo querer arrastrarte con migo a la oscuridad? –Le susurra nuevamente.**

 **Nike escucho atentamente todo lo que él le decía, pero esta vez a diferencia de las demás conocía a profundidad esa "oscuridad" a la que se refería Livi, y a pesar de que siempre estaría ahí para él sabía que su pasado seguía presente en su subconsciente atormentándolo. –Siempre estaré con tigo Livi. –Le contesto ella esperando que él se relajara.**

 **Por la oscura habitación no se podía ver casi nada, pero Nike pudo divisar la pequeña sonrisa de Livi. –Entonces demuéstramelo. –Le dijo él esta vez besándola de improvisto sin permitirle si quiera decir una palabra.**

 **Nike se sorprendió un poco ante la fuerza que el ejerció cuando la beso, incluso juraría que se lastimo su labio ya que sentía el metálico sabor de la sangre, pero no se amedrento por aquello, sabia lo apasionado que podía llegar a ser Livi y a ella no le molestaba, es mas estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que nunca lo dejaría solo, así que correspondió a su beso sin pensarlo demasiado.**

 **-Incluso tu sangre sabe bien. –Dijo el succionando el labio inferior de Nike mientras ella se empezaba a agitar al sentir las manos de él ejercer presión en ambos senos, lo hacía más fuerte de lo habitual, pero no menos placentero por ello. Nike no se quedo atrás, comenzando a desabrochar la camisa que Livi ya tenia semi abierta y deslizarla por sus hombros recorriendo con sus manos su amplio abdomen y brazos.**

 **Livi termino por sacarse la camisa él mismo, dispuesto a seguir disfrutando del tacto que Nike le proporcionaba, pero cuando se detuvo a observarla ahí de pie frente a él casi completamente desnuda y agitada mirándolo con deseo, su libido aumento y sin pensarlo se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo la pequeña cintura de Nike entre sus manos, acercando su rostro cerca de su ombligo, la vio una vez más hacia arriba mirarlo curiosa y sonrojada y paso su lengua por su ombligo recorriéndole todo su estomago, los pequeños gemidos por parte de ella no se hicieron esperar, con esa visión le quito la ultima prenda que tenia encima, se levanto de nuevo y la levanto de golpe haciéndola enroscar sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras aspiraba el perfume de su cabello.**

 **Se dirigió con ella a la cama que habían preparado para ellos y la dejo caer en ella con su peso encima. –Dime que eres mía. –Le pidió él mientras comenzaba una escalera de besos desde su cuello hasta sus senos, cuando Nike le dijo que si, poso sus labios en uno de ellos mientras ella ahogaba un gemido.**

 **-Dilo mas fuerte! –Exigió mientras pasaba a morder suavemente y succionar con insistencia.**

 **-Soy tuya! –Dijo al fin sin poder creer contener el placer.**

 **El sonrió complacido y se acerco a su oído. –Buena chica. –Le susurro mientras pasaba su lengua por el lóbulo de su oído y una de sus manos bajaba hasta la intimidad de ella provocándola aun más.**

 **-Me deseas? –Le pregunto nuevamente mientras la estimulaba con su mano.**

 **Nike solo pudo asentir mientras entrecerraba los ojos por el placer y su cuerpo se empezaba a mover por si solo por la estimulación.**

 **-Dímelo! –Le exige nuevamente mientras comienza a dejarle marcas de chupetones en el cuello de una manera brusca.**

 **-Te deseo Livi.. –Dice en un gemido ahogado.**

 **En ese momento el se levanta y la ve recostada completamente desnuda con la piel perlada de sudor y una única luz de la luna bañándola, ella apenas y abre los ojos dilatados por la pasión y lo ve con esa sonrisa arrogante observarla, mientras se deshace rápidamente de lo que le restaba de ropa y se posiciona encima de ella. –No seré amable, ya que deseo castigarte de muchas maneras. –Le dice él, Nike iba a asentir pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo de eso ya que de una forma brusca el entro en ella, solo pudo soltar un fuerte gemido ante la intrusión, quiso reprocharle lo sorpresivo del acto pero su mente no tuvo tiempo si quiera de pensar al estar inmerso en el placer y los movimientos de él sobre ella, fuertes, rápidos y bruscos tanto que la dejaban sin aire, solo pudo sostenerse de la espalda de Livi, todo su cuerpo parecía que ardía, ella se sentía de la misma forma, al instante ya empezaba a escuchar sus propios gemidos mezclados con los de él que sonaban roncos cerca de su oído.**

 **Quiso tocarlo y recorrer su musculoso cuerpo, pero el tomo sus muñecas atrapándolas contra la cama. –Si me tocas me harás terminar antes. –Le susurro, provocando aun más la excitación en ella, queriendo con terribles ganas el pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de él. Livi la soltó para tomarla de sus caderas y elevarlas un poco más, y así incrementar la profundidad de su unión, ella sintiéndose libre recorrió su espalda con sus manos sin poder evitar dejar marcas de arañazos por la intensidad de aquello, logrando que él se excite mas ante la mezcla de placer y dolor, terminando al fin dentro de ella.**

 **Estaba agotado, dejo caer su peso sobre ella sin levantarse. Al poco tiempo se hizo a un lado pero no por eso la soltó, se abrazo a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, aun desnudos y agitados la tomo entre sus brazos y la acerco para sí mismo con la idea de dominarla incluso en sus sueños. –No te atrevas a irte de mi lado! –Dijo antes de dejarse caer en un sueño profundo producto de la enorme cantidad de alcohol en su sistema y el acto apasionado del que había sido participe.**

 **Nike lo miro más tranquila, su respiración poco a poco se iba regulando y aunque deseara cambiarse o al menos taparse decidió hacerle caso por esta vez a su esposo que parecía que dormía plácidamente. Se alegro internamente de que la inseguridad que aquejaba a Livi se hubiera esfumado esa noche, con una mano toco los cabellos azulados de él y recorrió con su mano su rostro antes de acurrucarse entre sus brazos para descansar al igual que él, sabiendo que sus hermanas cuidarían bien de los niños por esa noche.**

…..**************…

-Que ustedes hicieron qué?! –Pregunto Nike ofuscada y molesta con sus hermanas mayores.

-Solo queríamos ver a que le tenía miedo tu esposo, no pensamos que se pondría así. –Se explicaban las mayores.

Nike aun no podía creer lo que sus hermanas le habían dado de beber a Livi, con razón y se había puesto de esa forma. –Saben que esa bebida solo se utiliza para las confesiones de los prisioneros! Como se les ocurre?!

-No creímos que sus miedos fueran tan profundos, pensamos que eran normales, como insectos, o miedo a las alturas! –Se defienden.

Nike lo piensa por un instante, era cierto que Livi les tenía miedo a los insectos pero esa bebida te hace profundizar en tus mayores miedos, eso explicaba el porqué su susceptibilidad. –No se atrevan a decirle nada a Livi. –Pide Nike, sabiendo que si él se enteraba no sabría de lo que sería capaz.

-Que no se atrevan a decirme que? –Pregunta él viéndolas desde la puerta del saloncito en donde ellas se encontraban.

-Li..Livi! –Dice Nike sorprendida.

-Así que tus hermanas me dieron una bebida que se utiliza para torturar a los prisioneros?! –Pregunta él viendo fríamente a sus cuñadas que empezaron a sudar de los nervios y la incomodidad.

-No lo hicieron con mala intención.. –Se excusa Nike.

Livi las fulmina con la mirada, pero luego se relaja. –Por esta vez las perdonare, después de todo anoche fue una gran noche, no es cierto Nike? –Le sonríe a ella que no puede evitar sonrojarse.

…***********…..

-Vaya, si que mi adorable yerno es muy apasionado. –Le sonríe Iraha a Nike, mientras le cepilla el cabello y descubre ciertas marcas de su último encuentro en su cuello.

Nike que estaba completamente ruborizada desde temprano ese día, solo asiente ante el comentario. –Okaasan debes descansar. –Le pide queriendo detener a su madre.

-Nike, déjame al menos cepillarte el pelo como cuando eras pequeña, era lo único de lo que era capaz con mi propia fuerza. –Le pide Iraha, volviendo a cepillar el largo cabello de Nike. –Te has sentido bien, no te has enfermado o algo así cierto? –Le pregunta Iraha con algo de preocupación en la voz.

Nike se extraña por aquello, ya que su madre nunca hacia preguntas tan serias a menos que fuera algo grave. –He estado muy bien, sabes que yo casi nunca me enfermo. –La tranquiliza, Iraha sonríe con alivio, no pudo evitar preocuparse por su pequeña hija, temía que le ocurriera lo mismo que a ella, al haber vivido circunstancias parecidas con la explosión de sus poderes, pero al parecer su temor había sido en vano, Nike era una joven sana con unos hijos hermosos y sanos al igual que ella.

En ese momento se escucho el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada levemente, al momento Livi hizo acto de presencia, Iraha sonrió y dejo el cepillo a un lado de la cama de su habitación donde se encontraban en ese momento.

-Pero si es Livi-kun! Tan lindo como siempre! –Dice Iraha emocionada al ver a su yerno.

Livi le sonríe, a él le agradaba mucho su suegra. –Vine por Nike, quedamos de dar un paseo por la isla.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado. –Le dice Nike sonriendo levemente mientras se levantaba para caminar hacia él, sin darse cuenta de que tropezaba con su propio pie y caía de bruces al suelo sobre sus rodillas.

-Nike estas bien!? –Pregunta él sorprendido al ver la torpeza extraña de Nike.

Nike ante el llamado de Livi subió su mirada a esos ojos azules que la veían algo sorprendidos y preocupados. –Livi, creo que no me siento bien. –Dijo mientras Iraha se llevaba una de sus manos al rostro con un mal semblante al temer por su hija.

Livi escucho las palabras de Nike, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su respiración estaba un poco más agitada de lo normal y su rostro estaba sonrojado, rápidamente le toco la frente. –Estas ardiendo en fiebre. –Dijo levantándola entre sus brazos rápidamente.

-Necesitamos un doctor urgente! –Fue lo último que dijo Livi antes de salir de ahí con Nike en brazos.

CONTINUARA… No me da tiempo de escribir mis saludos personalizados, se me esta apunto de cortar el internet así que quiero publicar esto antes de eso.


	57. Chapter 57

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **RETROCONTINUACION**

 **AÑO 5 PARTE 1**

 **AÑOS ATRAS**

La lluvia caía fuertemente y el aire se ponía más pesado mientras más rápido corría, sentía la fría lluvia en sus pequeños pies descalzos y en su ropa mojada pero el calor dentro de ella era mayor por haber corrido tanto tiempo, no pudo divisar el desnivel de la tierra frente a ella y cayo de bruces al suelo salpicándose más de agua, su respiración era más pesada por el cansancio, pero ella no era alguien que se rindiera tan fácil, elevo su mirada a un enorme árbol a unos metros de ella, se levanto mientras de su ropa goteaba el agua, sonrió retadora frente al árbol y comenzó a escalarlo, con la lluvia era difícil, pero ella no se detuvo y continuo, dejándose raspones en el cuerpo y lastimándose las manos y pies en su intento de llegar a la punta del árbol, se sostuvo de las ramas como pudo y pudo ver a tan solo unos pocos metros su meta y se sintió dichosa, ya nadie nunca se burlaría de ella por ser débil y no tener ningún poder, ella lograría obtenerlos con la misma convicción con la que escalaria ese árbol.

-Nike! –La llamo de un grito preocupado un pequeño niño que la veía escalar con el miedo temblando en sus pupilas.

Ella sabía que su primo le había perseguido desde que ella salió huyendo por las burlas de la que había sido víctima, no quiso preocuparlo, pero la necesidad de escapar de esas miradas arrogantes pudo más que ella, y huyo dispuesta a demostrarles a todos que no era una buena para nada y una vergüenza para la familia real más poderosa del ducado.

-Kitora, estoy bien! –Grito ella desde casi la punta del árbol, esperando que el pequeño niño de la misma edad que ella se tranquilice.

-Nike baja de ahí por favor! –Le pidió él con temor a que algo le sucediera a ella.

Nike volteo su mirar hacia su primo para asegurarle con la mirada de que todo estaba bien, pero ni bien lo hizo su mano soltó la rama de la que se sostenía que estaba resbalosa por la lluvia, no pudo sostenerse a pesar de que lo intento, se golpeo contra muchas ramas rasguñándose gran parte de su cuerpo y su rostro.

-Nike! –Grito él con todo lo que daba su voz, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para poder agarrar a su prima que caía de una enorme altura.

Nike sintió el golpe contra todas esas ramas y sus manos quemarse de ardor al querer sostenerse de estas sin lograrlo, luego vino el vacio bajo ella, y la visión del cielo nublado alejarse de ella poco a poco, grito liberándose a sí misma esperando el duro contacto con el suelo, pero la fuerte presión del viento bajo ella empujo su pequeño cuerpo unos dos metros antes de tocar el suelo, dejándola caer esta vez al suelo sin dañarla demasiado. Aun consiente pudo ver como si estuviera en cámara lenta la situación, aun recostada miro a un lado a su primo venir en dirección a ella con una mirada desesperada, volvió su vista nuevamente al cielo y alzo sus manos y vio que estaban sangrando, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento, ella sabía lo que había pasado, sus poderes al fin habían despertado, y con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro cerro sus ojos.

Kitora vio exactamente el momento en que Nike se soltó del árbol y comenzó a caer, su corazón empezó a latir desbocado de la impotencia y el miedo, corrió lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, pero sabía que no podría llegar a tiempo, la vio golpearse contra cada rama y escucho su grito, se detuvo en ese instante de la impresión de verla caer sin poder hacer nada, y en el momento en que creyó ella golpearía contra el suelo vio como el cuerpo de Nike se envolvía en un pequeño alo de luz que apenas y era perceptible al estar mojada por la lluvia, una enorme ventisca bajo el cuerpo de Nike la empujo nuevamente hacia arriba como si hubiera revotado contra el viento, quitándole la mayor parte del impacto dejándola caer desde una distancia más corta.

Su cuerpo que había estado inmóvil viendo todo aquello, al fin pudo moverse hasta llegar hasta ella que ya se encontraba inconsciente, todo su cuerpo estaba magullado y ciertas heridas eran más profundas que otras. La jaloneo para que entrara en razón pero ella no se movía, tenía una pequeña mueca en su rostro que parecía el ademan de una sonrisa, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, y a pesar de que el no lloraba, y nunca lo había hecho desde el día en que se entero de que sus padres habían muerto hacia algunos años, en ese momento no pudo evitarlo y llorando amargamente por la persona que mas quería la abrazo como si tratara de protegerla, hasta que escucho unos pasos tras de sí.

Volteo a ver y pudo reconocer a la persona que veía la escena con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Shino-sama! –Grito con alivio Kitora al ver a uno de los ancianos consejeros del ducado acercarse con paso firme y tranquilo hacia donde estaban ellos. –Ayude a Nike por favor! Ella está muy herida! –Pidió aun desesperado.

El anciano se acerco hasta quedar a dos metros de Nike y Kitora y sonrió con más satisfacción. –Valió la pena observar lo que estaba pasando. –Dijo viendo esta vez hacia donde estaba recostada Nike.

Kitora al principio pareció estar confundido, pero luego comprendió que el anciano había estado observando todo lo que pasaba desde antes de que Nike cayera. –Usted! Porque no hizo nada para ayudarla! –Le alzo la voz Kitora, que se encontraba muy molesto, y se ponía a la defensiva.

-Como te atreves a dirigirte hacia mí con ese tono, tan solo eres un huérfano que ni siquiera le es útil a esta nación al no tener poderes! –Le dijo fríamente el mayor a Kitora que bajo la cabeza ante esas palabras, pero volvió su vista nuevamente a Nike se arrodillo dejando de lado cualquier rastro de dignidad y orgullo. –Por favor ayúdela. –Pidió el pequeño Kitora.

El hombre sonrió satisfecho. –Claro que la ayudare, después de todo no todos los días nace una prodigio como Nike-sama, Tohara-sama debería estar orgullosa al saber que la siguiente elegida nació dentro de su línea de sangre directa, después de la conmoción que causo su hija defraudando a esta nación. –Kitora abrió los ojos sorprendido ante lo que había dicho y volteo su mirada nuevamente a Nike sin despegar sus rodillas del suelo, y recordó el instante en que mientras ella caía un enorme viento azoto contra el suelo, supo en ese momento que ella era demasiado pequeña para tal despliegue de poder, ni sus hermanas mayores habían podido invocar un viento tan fuerte, volteo su vista nuevamente a los lados y vio muchos de los arboles que los rodeaban cortados en partes, pero antes de que pudiera razonar completamente acerca de cómo había llegado a causar todo eso el poder de Nike, sintió la presencia del anciano al lado de Nike, su cuerpo se tenso por el recelo que sentía hacia aquel hombre, pero se contuvo sabiendo que él no era nadie para intervenir, observo como el hombre tomo en brazos a su prima y caminaba despacio en dirección del palacio.

…*********…..

-Que haremos con ella ahora? –Pregunta Vinta, otro de los ancianos del consejo.

-Claro que es obvio, debemos darle un riguroso entrenamiento, para poder controlar su poder en bienestar del ducado. –Contesto Shino, que era el que había llevado a Nike hasta ahí.

La mujer frunció el ceño. –Les recuerdo que están hablando de mi nieta! –Dijo molesta.

-Tohara-sama, usted sabe que un poder como ese nunca se ha visto nacer a tan corta edad, Nike-sama apenas y tiene seis años, seriamos unos tontos si no aprovechamos en explotar su potencial. –Pide Shino mientras Vinta asiente concordando con el mayor.

-Es demasiado imprudente. –Responde Tohara, viendo lo que ellos tienen en mente.

Ambos ancianos se miran el uno al otro y Shino nuevamente se dispone a replicar, convencido que el poder de Nike podría sacarlos del anonimato. –Tohara-sama usted misma sabe que nuestra familia tiene una especie de maldición que ha limitado nuestros poderes desde que la ambición de nuestros ancestros los llevo a invadir a otros reinos y destruirlos. Pero ahora que ese gran poder ha vuelto a nuestras manos significa que hemos recibido el perdón! Es nuestra oportunidad de crear lazos con otras naciones, dejarnos conocer y limpiar nuestro nombre como un ducado que ha quedado marcado en los libros como destructivo, que a lo largo de los años se ha convertido en una leyenda! Tohara-sama, nuestra existencia se ha convertido en una leyenda! No está cansada acaso de siempre permanecer incomunicados con otras partes del mundo?! –Dijo al fin el hombre exasperándose al no ser comprendido.

-Si lo que les interesa es comunicarse con otras partes del mundo, eso se puede arreglar, yo misma participare en ello, pero no utilizaremos el poder de Nike, por lo pronto yo la entrenare para que aprenda a controlar su poder, pero ella permanecerá en esta isla! Y no se hablara de ninguna forma de la magnitud de su poder, nadie debe saberlo! –Dijo levantándose frente a los hombres que aunque estaban en contra de aquello guardaron silencio por respeto a ella, inclinaron sus cabezas y salieron de ahí aun resentidos por el trato.

-Babasama? –Pregunto una pequeña voz que salía de la puerta contigua, Tohara sonrió al ver a su pequeña nieta ingresar con el entrecejo fruncido por el dolor.

-Que haces levantada Nike, tus heridas son recientes tardaran en sanar. –Le dijo la mayor acercándose hasta quedarse parada frente a ella y mirarla estrictamente.

Nike se miro de arriba abajo y vio que sus manos y sus pies estaban vendados, por curiosidad se levanto el camisón que tenia puesto y vio su estomago igual de vendado. –Babasama! En qué momento me convertí en una momia? No recuerdo estar así.. –Piensa sorprendida Nike, mientras Tohara no puede evitar reírse abiertamente de las ocurrencias de la menor.

Un pequeño rostro se asoma desde la misma puerta que ingreso Nike, tenía un rostro serio que miraba fijamente a Nike con esos enormes ojos verdes. –Eso fue tu culpa Nike. –Le dice al fin ingresando a la habitación, mientras se acerca a Nike y empieza a tocarle las partes vendadas molestando a Nike.

-Eso duele Kara-nee! –Dijo Nike reprochándole y apartando la mano de su hermana.

-Quien te manda a subirte a ese árbol en primer lugar. –Le dice Kara, que tenía el mismo rostro frio de siempre, pero que se podía sentir un poco de preocupación en su voz.

-Tu como sabes que yo estaba ahí? –Le pregunta Nike recriminándole que le haya espiado.

-Yo estaba en el árbol de al lado, estaba tranquila hasta que oí tu berrinche y luego tu discusión amorosa con Kitora. –Explica Kara.

-Cual discusión amorosa Kara-nee molestosa! –Le reclama Nike mientras intenta atacar a su hermana que le llevaba una cabeza de diferencia, pero que rápidamente es evadida por Kara.

-No es mi culpa que no me notaras ahí, además fui testigo de todo.. –Dijo Kara haciendo que Nike se detuviera, y empezara a preguntarle acerca de lo que exactamente había pasado ya que su memoria de aquello estaba algo nublada.

-Kara! –Dijo en voz alta Tohara viéndola seriamente.

Kara miro directo a los ojos a su abuela por unos instantes. –Lo sé. –Dijo directamente a su abuela, mientras se dirigía a la puerta e ignoraba a Nike que la perseguía preguntándole lo que había sucedido. Tohara vio salir a sus nietas y su mirada se torno preocupada, por la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría con Nike en el futuro, temía ya no poder estar allí para cuidarla, y Nike era muy ingenua y no creía que fuera a cambiar nunca, pero luego sonrió al recordar a Kara, sabía que aunque ella no estuviera ahí, estaba su hermana que sabía que adoraba a la menor y la protegería, después de todo a tan corta edad Kara había pasado las pruebas que se requerían para ser parte de la unidad de estudios avanzados en el ducado, aunque la pequeña se había negado a asistir.

-Ahora solo queda entrenarte Nike, y esperar que seas capaz de controlar ese enorme poder que encierras, porque si no es así, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas. –Se dijo para sí misma.

….************…..

 **ACTUALMENTE**

Nike vio el cielo lluvioso como prácticamente todos los días desde que nació, adoraba mojarse bajo la lluvia, pero ese día sentía un extraño sentimiento de añoranza, vio nuevamente el paisaje frente a ella como si quisiera guardarlo en su memoria, escucho a su hermana llamarla por su nombre, volteo buscándola con la mirada pero no la encontró, sentía una extraña calidez en su pequeña mano izquierda, la levanto y la observo detenidamente, nada había cambiado, se observo a ella misma, y se veía igual que siempre a sus seis años.

-Nike. –La llamo nuevamente Kara, pero el eco de su voz resonaba en todo el lugar, Nike paseaba su mirada por todo alrededor buscándola pero no podía hallarla, así que comenzó a correr.

-Kara-nee! –La llamo, empezando a desesperarse, ya que corría por los caminos llenos de arboles que parecían nunca acabar y la lluvia se volvía mas y mas pesada.

-Nike. –Volvió a llamar su hermana.

-Donde estas?! –Grito Nike, liberando su poder en ese instante por la frustración de sentirse sola, devastando por completo el paisaje, los arboles destrozados, la tierra agrietada, los truenos y rayos que se escuchaban fuertemente resonando en sus oídos. –Porque!? –Se pregunto asustada, en ese momento un flash back vino a su mente, personas gritando y corriendo desesperadas, por el movimiento de la tierra, un viento que podía cortar cualquier cosa a su paso, una noche oscura y fría congelando su corazón y su alma, la respiración se le entrecorto y ahogo un grito de frustración, mientras corría todo lo que su pequeño cuerpo le daba. –No quiero eso! No quiero! –Se decía a sí misma, mientras se refugiaba en un enorme árbol, que al poco tiempo identifico como aquel que alguna vez había intentado escalar.

Los truenos la asustaban así que se cubrió los oídos para no escucharlos más y cerró los ojos para relajarse, y en medio del silencio, pudo recordarlo. Aquella mirada azul, abrió los ojos verdes temblorosos y se toco el pecho acompasando su respiración. –Livi. –Dijo con su vocecita recordando a la persona que tanto amaba. De pronto la lluvia se volvió ligera y brillante, de un azul tan intenso como esos ojos. Los truenos desaparecieron, y el paisaje parecía volver a su estado natural, entonces pudo escuchar más clara la voz de su hermana llamándola.

-Nike regresa. –Le decía Kara desde el eco.

Nike corrió en dirección en donde escuchaba la voz más potente, y mientras se dirigía hacia allá el paisaje desapareció y todo a su alrededor se volvió brillante, una luz la cegó fuertemente y al divisar nuevamente se vio a ella flotando en medio del cielo, como si pudiera volar, se asusto como nunca al principio, pero al ver que no caía al vacio empezó a relajarse.

Nike. –La llamo nuevamente su hermana, Nike se volteo rápidamente y vio a Kara a unos metros de ella parada con una mano extendida incitándola a tomarla.

-Kara-nee. –Le sonrió contenta al ver a su hermana frente a ella, en ese momento se dio cuenta que ya no era una niña pequeña, su cuerpo había crecido y no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, se acerco lentamente hacia donde Kara le extendía la mano, y antes de tomarla la miro de arriba abajo. –Has cambiado un poco. –Le dice mientras Kara le sonreía levemente y al fin tomaba su mano que al mero tacto ilumino todo cegándola.

Abrió los ojos apenas, tratando de distinguir las cosas frente a ella y vio a su hermana mirarla desde arriba con un rostro lleno de alivio. –Al fin despertaste, no sabes lo que me costó hacerte reaccionar. –Le dijo Kara, mientras Nike pestañeaba varias veces enfocando mejor su vista y tratando de entender lo que sucedía.

Se trato de levantar poco a poco y dificultosamente. –Todo fue un sueño? –Pregunto desconcertada.

Kara negó con la cabeza. –No fue un sueño, estabas atrapada en tu subconsciente peleando y yo fui tu guía. –Contesto Kara, mientras Nike la miraba extrañada sin comprender nada.

Kara suspiro cansada y luego sonrió. –Que es lo último que recuerdas? –Le pregunto.

Nike pareció pensarlo por unos instantes. –Estaba con Okaasan y apareció Livi.. Livi!? Donde está Livi?! Y los gemelos?! –Pregunto viendo dentro de la habitación esperando encontrarlo.

-Tranquilízate, primero escúchame. –Le pide Kara. –Te enfermaste, tuviste fiebre por días, no podíamos bajarla, Okaasan se preocupo mucho, como no tienes idea, lloro por días, Babasama hizo lo posible por bajarte la fiebre, parecía que tenias una lucha interna que estaba haciendo mella en tu cuerpo. Por suerte llegue a los días de tu enfermedad y con ayuda de Babasama pudimos bajarte la fiebre pero no despertabas. Okaasan creía que te estaba pasando lo mismo que a ella, pero luego nos dimos cuenta que era peor que eso, porque a pesar de que Babasama utilizo la misma técnica que uso con Okaasan no despertaste.

-Que técnica? –Pregunto Nike tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando con ella y lo que había pasado con su madre.

Kara dudo un poco si contarle o no, pero continúo. –Es una técnica de sellado mental. Sellas los poderes en la mente, aun tienes la fuerza en tu cuerpo pero en tu mente se vuelve inútil el conectar el poder con el cuerpo, por eso es que Okaasan es tan débil. –Suspiro Kara, al ver la mirada de Nike confundida.

-Era la única forma de salvar a Okaasan, Nike. –Le explica Kara al tener idea lo que pasaba por la mente de Nike sobre su madre y su abuela. –El poder de Okaasan era inestable, su cuerpo no podía controlarlo como debía, eso la llevo prácticamente a la muerte, pero cuando se le practico el sellado mental, su salud se mantuvo estable, y aunque débil ella sobrevivió.

Nike escucho atenta aquello, ella nunca había sabido aquello, se sintió mal por su madre, no podía imaginar la pena que debió sentir al no poder invocar la lluvia ni ningún poder. –Me hicieron eso a mí? –Pregunto Nike bajando la mirada a sus manos con nervios.

-Sí. –Le contesto su hermana sin quitar la vista de Nike que abrió los ojos por el impacto de la noticia, y vio sus ojos empezar a humedecerse con lo que creía era llanto. –Pero no funciono, Nike. –Hablo nuevamente ganándose la mirada de Nike.

-A que te refieres? –Pregunto Nike ansiosa a la espera de la contestación de su hermana.

-Babasama practico el sellado de tus poderes por dos días enteros, la fiebre bajo y tu cuerpo dejo de sufrir por dos semanas que reposaste inconsciente pero estable, luego de eso el sello se rompió, nos dejaste desconcertados a todos, la preocupación nos envolvió nuevamente, lo intentamos de nuevo, pero tampoco funciono. Al fin, después de mucho pensarlo, llegue a la conclusión de que solo tú podrías superar tus propios poderes, le plantee la idea a Babasama, pero a ella no le agrado la idea, creía que eso podría incentivar a que tus poderes se descontrolaran mas, y era cierto corríamos ese riesgo. –Dijo sonriendo un poco al recordar la pelea que formo esa discusión. –Si no fuera por tu esposo que se puso de mi lado, diciendo que tú sabrías superar lo que te estaba pasando, tal vez no estarías despierta como ahora. –Conto Kara mientras Nike volvía su mirada hacia la ventana que mostraba el cielo nublado, pensando en donde se encontraría Livi en ese momento, y a pesar de que se moría por preguntar, quería escuchar antes que nada, lo que había pasado con ella.

-Me metí en tu mente con una dificultad increíble, tus poderes me repelían, me costó mucho en serio, al fin pude lograrlo y trataba de guiarte hacia la salida, era como si estuvieras atrapada en tu propia mente, tenias que vencer tus propios miedos y superarlos, por fortuna pudiste hacerlo y regresaste. –Finaliza Kara.

Nike mira a su hermana que parecía estar agotada, su cabello suelto y corto hasta el cuello con un cerquillo de lado, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que su hermana parecía haber cambiado un poco, sonrió un poco con alegría al volver a verla, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en el relato que le habían contado parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo. –Kara-nee, cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?! –Pregunta nerviosa.

Kara le sonríe con gracia. –Casi dos meses.

Nike se quedo de piedra mientras comenzaba a balbucear incoherencias preguntándose por Livi, por sus hijos, como rayos había ido al baño, y porque no había muerto de hambre. Kara sonrió al ver a su hermana prácticamente curada.

-Kara-nee, porque me paso esto? –Pregunto nuevamente Nike al no comprender porque sus poderes se descontrolaron justo en ese momento.

-Al principio no lo sabíamos, pero luego todo pareció aclararse. Sucede que recién nos enteramos que tus poderes ya habían sido sellados por Babasama cuando eras una niña, según lo que nos confeso ella, dijo que tu poder era increíblemente grande para tu corta edad y temía que sucediera lo mismo que con Okaasan así que antes de que se presentara cualquier síntoma de descontrol decidió ponerte un sello, pero no fue suficiente así que te puso otro, así viviste prácticamente toda tu vida, pero aun después de todo eso tú eras la más poderosa de todas nosotras, así que imaginaras todo el poder que llevas cargando. Haciendo un análisis de lo que te ha pasado desde que saliste del ducado para casarte, rompiste un sello en el momento de tu secuestro, liberando una gran parte de tu poder. Rompiste el segundo sello en el momento de tu parto. –Dijo Kara sorprendiendo a Nike que nunca imagino que algo así hubiera pasado, se sintió culpable por ello, creyendo que pudo haber lastimado a sus hijos.

-No te sientas culpable. –Le hablo Kara, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Nike. –En realidad no los rompiste tu sola, lo hicieron también los gemelos.

-Qué?! –Pregunto desconcertada Nike.

-El sello se rompió pasándole parte de tus poderes a tus hijos, no te descontrolaste pero estuviste vulnerable desde ese momento, y creo que tu subconsciente lo sabía, lo confirme con tu esposo, y según lo que él me dijo te has estado absteniendo de invocar la lluvia, cierto? –Le pregunto Kara.

Nike pareció pensarlo y al final asintió afirmativamente, ya que en realidad no había hecho su invocación desde hacía mucho tiempo, no sabía exactamente por qué.

-Tu cuerpo se abstuvo de usar el don, pero cuando volviste al ducado estuviste susceptible a todo el poder de la isla, el viento, la lluvia, inclusive el aire de este lugar está ligado a nuestros poderes, están unidos y en convergencia, por eso el mejor lugar en donde podemos usar nuestros poderes es aquí. Cuando absorbiste todo ese poder, sin ningún sello en tu interior, tu cuerpo empezó a rechazar el cambio en el aumento de tu poder y por eso enfermaste. Pero todo término como bien ya sabes. Lograste superarlo tú misma, pusiste en orden tus emociones, y ahora tu poder circula tranquilamente, aunque no por eso ha desaparecido.. –Le sonríe finalizando el relato.

Nike termina de escuchar y se remueve de la cama tratando de levantarse, Kara no se lo impide ya que sabe a dónde se dirige, se levanta y camina descalza en dirección de la puerta, la abre de golpe y lo ve ahí parado en medio del pasillo, iba a llamarlo por su nombre pero antes de que esto sucediera ella ya se encontraba pegada a su pecho, sus pies ni siquiera tocaban el suelo, sintió las cálidas gotas en su cuello mientras escuchaba la voz de Livi reprocharle por haberle hecho preocupar tanto, ella lloro junto a él.

-Siempre te hago preocupar tanto, lo siento. –Le dijo ella aun hundida en su cuello.

-No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de castigarte por siempre tenerme agobiado! –Le riñe él, separándose de ella para verla a los ojos, soltándola poco a poco hasta dejar que sus pies toquen el suelo.

Kara salió en ese momento presenciando la escena romántica frente a ella. –Cuñado! Estuviste todo este tiempo esperando aquí afuera? Desde que te bote de la habitación? –Le pregunta con una risa molestosa Kara.

-Claro que estuve esperando, no iba a despegarme de Nike ni un solo momento, pero tú te empeñabas en sacarme de la habitación todos los días para esas estúpidas cesiones! –Se queja Livi.

-Esas estúpidas cesiones salvaron la vida de tu esposa! –Dice al fin Kara con tono mordaz ganándose una mirada retadora de Livi.

-Desde cuando se tienen tanta confianza? –Pregunta Nike sonriendo.

-Desde que tu amado esposo prácticamente le ordeno al mío ir al reino del sol a hacerse cargo de las cosas haya mientras él se quedaba aquí! –Dijo nuevamente Kara con un tono seco hacia Livi que sonreía arrogante.

-Yo no podía despegarme de mi esposa, además Bard me debía muchas! –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada fría de Kara.

-Pero mira que alegre te ves cuñado! –Dijo Kara con una sonrisa irónica. –Hubieras tenido esa sonrisa hace como una hora desde que se despertó Nike.

Livi arquea una ceja molesto, al enterarse que había estado sufriendo una hora más en vano por culpa de su pequeña cuñada astuta. Iba a retarla nuevamente pero escucha la voz de su hijo.

-Okaasan, ya despertaste de tu largo sueño? –Le pregunta Naim que había aparecido de repente ahí, mientras jalaba del camisón a Nike para llamar su atención y se frotaba los ojitos al haberse despertado recién.

-Nike no puede evitar emocionarse al ver a su pequeño hijo. –Ya desperté Naim, pero como has crecido. –Le dice alzándolo en brazos y acariciándole el rostro mientras mira con ternura esos pequeños ojos azules.

-Okaasan ya no te duermas. –Le pide el menor, mientras Nike asiente emocionada. –Ya no lo volveré hacer. –Le dice, hasta que ve a la menor de sus hijas parada a un metro de ella.

-Lili? –Le habla Nike al ver que su hija parecía mirarla asombrada, coloca a Naim en los brazos de Livi. –Que ocurre cariño? –Le pregunta Nike a Lili.

Lili no dice nada, tan solo se queda quieta mirando fijamente al rostro de su madre, de pronto su pequeño labio empieza a temblar y su ceño se frunce y comienza a llorar sin contemplaciones dejando atónitos a Nike y a Livi.

-Mi hija tiene emociones! –Dice Livi sorprendido, mientras ve como Nike se acerca más a Lili.

-Estas bien Lili? –Le pregunta Nike tomando a la pequeña en brazos.

Lili menea la cabeza negando. –Te duele algo? –Le pregunta Nike, mientras su hija niega nuevamente.

-Okaasan creí que no despertarías más. –Dice aun sollozando, como nunca lo había hecho.

Livi mira con ternura a su pequeña hija mientras Nike trata de reconfortarla. –Okaasan ya está mejor Lili. –Le dice Livi.

-Ya no estás enferma? –Pregunta Lili, sorprendiendo a todos, ya que nadie les había dicho nada del asunto, solo le habían dicho que Nike estaba cansada y dormía.

-Okaasan está enferma!? –Pregunta Naim asustado.

-No estoy enferma, estoy bien. –Contesta Nike. –Lamento haber dormido tanto, ya no lo hare. –Les dice tranquilizando a los dos niños.

-Sí, de eso me voy a asegurar yo. –Dice Livi acercándose a Nike mientras le sonríe coqueto haciendo que Nike sonría.

-Como extrañaba verte sonreír. –Le dice Livi viéndola fijamente, como si hubiera recibido el mayor regalo de su vida al verla de nuevo frente a él sonriéndole.

-Bien! Basta de arrumacos, ahora regresen para que pueda volver a ver a mi esposo. –Les dice Kara, interrumpiendo la escena.

-Lo que pasa es que Kara está preocupada por lo que pueda estar haciendo el mujeriego de Bard ahora que regreso al reino del sol, cierto cuñada? –Le dice Livi burlesco, mientras ella lo ignora y se va de ahí.

….***********….

La despedida en el puerto del ducado fue muy emotiva, ya que todos habían estado muy preocupados por Nike, su madre había llorado un mar de lágrimas pero estas habían sido de alegría, al igual que su padre. Sus hermanas apenas y lo habían hecho pero ella sabía cómo eran sus personalidades, la habían hecho reír mucho y esa era su forma de decirle que habían estado preocupadas, le habían mostrado un sinfín de pinturas y retratos de los gemelos con diferentes poses a excepción de Lili que siempre traía el mismo gesto. Había conocido a su sobrina que era la consentida de la casa desde que había nacido, apenas y tenía unos meses de nacida y ya tenía un club de fans que era el orgullo de Bard. Tohara le había dicho a Nike que el tiempo que paso con los gemelos le hizo dar cuenta que los gemelos tenían un enorme poder y que a la hora de nombrar al siguiente elegido sería muy reñida la situación, además de que la hija de Kara no se quedaba atrás, predijo que cinco niños de su línea de sangre se enfrentarían en la tradicional demostración de poderes para elegir al siguiente elegido, y que aunque las cosas fueran casi iguales uno ganaría. A Nike le sorprendió mucho que su abuela le dijera eso, pero prefirió esperar y ver que les deparaba el futuro.

Se despidió con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos, pero se fue feliz, esperando volver a su país otra vez, sintió la mano de Livi posarse en su cintura y se recargo sobre él mientras miraba una última vez la isla que había sido su hogar desde que había nacido.

 **CONTINUARA….** Este parece un muy bien final para mí, pero no. Aun falta un capitulo mas. Siendo sincera, el anterior capitulo me sorprendió un poco, porque no esperaba hacerlo así, había prometido subirlo el sábado y como estuve tan ocupada llego el sábado y no había escrito nada, empecé a escribir como loca a pesar de que moría de sueño y antes de que se me cortara el internet, lo corregí a velocidad luz y lo publique, y cuando me desperté al día siguiente leí mi capitulo y me quede de piedra! Jajajajajaja. Pero así lo continúe y me gusta, explique algunas cosas que había analizado antes sobre la condición de Nike e Iraha. Además deje en duda un futuro para la siguiente generación, una historia que según yo promete, pero que parece lejana. Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en preguntar.

Bien, ahora los saludos.

Forever MK NH. Tus reviews son cortos, pero aun así estoy tan agradecida que me dejes reviews, espero que te guste este capítulo, gracias por haber seguido mi historia hasta ahora.

Livini. Me alegra que mi capitulo 55 te haya hecho reír, suerte con tus estudios.

Terie. Tan bien te hizo reír el capitulo 55? Me alegra, y yo que creí que no era tan bueno, soy feliz! Bueno cuando termine El sonido de la lluvia actualizare más seguido Un suspiro de libertad y publicare otro fic que está guardado en mi computadora desde hace mucho.

Alina. Felicidades por haber obtenido el tercer lugar de reconocimientos, y con respecto al Lemon, pues qué bien que haya sido de tu agrado, yo aun considero que no soy muy buena haciéndolos, supongo que con práctica mejorare. Con respecto a lo de hermana, no me molesta en nada, puedes considerarme así. Ya sabes si quieres algún consejo puedes pedírmelo libremente, o si tienes alguna pregunta siéntete libre de preguntar, yo te responderé. Y bueno suerte con tus estudios, siempre esfuérzate en ellos y logra ser una gran profesional en el futuro, ok.


	58. Chapter 58

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **Los diálogos están con - y se cierran también con -**

 **Los pensamientos están con ¨( )¨**

 **Los cambios de escena se verán con….*******…**

 **Si no se ven ninguno de estos signos y aun así continua, es solo la narración de los hechos.**

 **DECLAIMER: Como saben ninguno de los personajes de el magnífico anime y manga Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi, me pertenece ¨(ya quisiera..! =( ..)¨.**

 **ADVERTENCIA. HAY UNA PEQUEÑA ESCENA LEMON (SEXO) LEANLA BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD.**

 **********AMANE2306**********

 **RETROCONTINUACION**

 **AÑO 5 ÚLTIMA PARTE**

-Livi te encuentras bien? –Le pregunta Nike viendo de reojo a su esposo que la veía de forma resentida desde hacía varias horas.

-Claro que estoy bien! Estoy mejor que nunca, venir a este lugar siempre fue mi sueño! –Dice el molesto desviando la mirada orgullosa en otra dirección.

-No pareces muy contento. –Le dice ella viéndolo de arriba abajo escudriñando en el aura terriblemente molesta de su esposo.

-Deja de mirarme así Nike! Como si me estuvieras leyendo la mente! –Le reclama con evidente molestia.

-No hace falta leerte la mente para saber que estas, molesto. –Dice ella molestándose por la hostilidad que se venía cargando Livi desde que habían llegado a ese país.

-No estoy molesto! –Contradice el.

-Entonces porque parece que quieres atravesarme con tu mirada molesta cada vez que desvió la vista de ti. –Le pregunta ella retándolo.

Él la mira de forma arrogante. –Te equivocas, si te tuviera que atravesar de alguna forma, esa no sería con la mirada. –Le dice con un tono sugestivo que de golpe la deja sin defensas.

Nike desvía la mirada con bochorno, pero luego vuelve su mirada a él y le sonríe. –Te hace calor querido esposo? –Dice ella con un tono burlesco, mientras él la mira irritado de nuevo.

-Claro que no, solo estoy sudando de lo emocionante que me parece este país. –Le contesta el con una sonrisa fingida que ocultaba su ira por encontrarse en ese país que el detestaba.

-Me alegro, entonces continuemos. –Dice ella caminando delante de él con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras él la sigue murmurando maldiciones.

Hacía tres días que habían llegado a ese país, en contra de su voluntad, pero para su pésima suerte Nike había insistido en visitar el país de la arena, a pesar de que él le había dado cientos de opciones a donde podían ir a vacacionar por unos días, ella había insistido tercamente que deseaba volver ahí. Y por más de que él hubiera podido ordenarle ir a otro lugar menos a ese, ella había apelado a una promesa que él le había hecho cuando ella se encontraba inconsciente en el ducado de la lluvia, y sus "queridas" cuñadas le habían contado que él en medio de la inconsciencia de ella le había prometido cualquier cosa si ella despertaba. Maldita la hora en la que había dicho esas palabras, debió añadir a esa promesa la excepción de ningún lugar en donde existan pretendientes que hubieran estado locos por ella. Aunque siempre podían aparecer amenazas nuevas, porque a pesar de que ella no se haya dado cuenta, llamaba demasiado la atención, su cuerpo había madurado dejando ver una imponente belleza y su rostro había ido perdiendo esos pequeños rasgos infantiles para ser remplazados por un porte etéreo. Además que con los años de práctica en el rango de reina, sus movimientos habían ido tomando una elegancia natural sin quitarle su aura jovial y pura que siempre estaba presente. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que en su cabeza solo aparecían dos cosas, primero quería matar a cualquiera que osara posar sus ojos en ella, o segundo, quería arrastrarla a algún lugar donde solo él pudiera verla, claro a excepción de sus hijos. Pero esas ideas obsesivas que sentía por ella, siempre habían estado presentes desde casi el momento que la conoció, pero con el tiempo habían ido incrementándose, pero tal y como se lo había prometido a ella y a él mismo, respetaría esa libertad innata que era parte del encanto de su esposa.

Hasta el momento no tenia que preocuparse lo suficiente por ella, ya que su antiguo rival no se había aparecido en ningún momento frente a ella, supuestamente porque se encontraba de viaje, pero aun así no la perdería de vista ni un solo momento, y en cierta forma eso lo estaba matando. –Si sigo así, moriré de insolación. –Murmuro molesto para sí mismo.

–Que dijiste livi? –Le pregunta Nike mirándolo de reojo.

-Nada. –Dice el orgullosamente cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lugar.

-Deja de estar enojado, mira lo que me dieron unos niños. –Dice ella mostrándole sus manos cerradas escondiendo algo entre ellas.

Livi mira curioso por un momento y baja su mirada a aquello que Nike escondía, pero cuando esta abre sus manos puede ver dos escorpiones caminando rápidamente por sus manos y subiendo por uno de sus brazos. –Otra vez escorpiones! Suelta eso Nike! –Dice espantado al ver a las pequeñas alimañas caminar por la piel de su esposa.

Nike se ríe disfrutando de la pequeña broma. –Está bien, está bien, no pongas esa cara. –Dice dejando libre a uno de los escorpiones. –Y el otro? –Dice buscándolo entre sus ropas, hasta que siente un pequeño escalofrió por su pecho. –Se me ha metido bajo la blusa. –Dice ella retorciéndose para sacarse al escorpión mientras Livi tiene el rostro azul al imaginarse aquello recorriendo por su cuerpo.

Livi, ayúdame a quitármelo! –Le pide ella al sentir que se mueve entre su cuerpo, temiendo aplastarlo.

-Ni creas que voy a tocarlo! –Le dice alejándose dos metros de ella.

Una multitud se había reunido viendo la escena con gracia. –Necesita ayuda señorita? –Le pregunta un joven que veía con cierta gracia a Nike contorsionándose de un lado para otro.

-Claro. –Le contesta ella sin prestarle mucha atención al joven de ojos verdes profundos que la veía con cierto rubor.

-Ni se te ocurra! –Dice Livi en voz alta apartándolo de un empujón mientras de improvisto mete la mano por el escote de la blusa de Nike y busca rápidamente al escorpión, con la mirada anonadada y sonrojada tanto de Nike como de las personas que se iban reuniendo mas y mas al ver ese tipo de espectáculo. Livi manoseo de aquí por haya sin darle importancia a las miradas y de un tirón saca al pequeño escorpión elevándolo como un trofeo a los ojos de todos, que sin darse cuenta empiezan a aplaudir. –Toma, tu premio por tratar de ayudar a mi esposa. –Le dice al joven que aun estaba parado a un metro de ellos, mientras le coloca al escorpión en la mano y toma a Nike de la cintura posesivamente.

-Vámonos. –Le dice a Nike mientras la empuja haciendo presión en una de sus caderas para que le siga el paso y ella camina avergonzada por el espectáculo anterior.

-Gracias. –Dice al fin Nike. –Aunque creí que le tenias miedo a cualquier cosa que se moviera de esa forma. –Dice ella mirándolo fijamente con algo de sorpresa.

-Les tengo pavor... –Acepta aun él.

-Entonces como…? –Pregunta ella intrigada.

-Nadie toca a mi mujer más que yo. –Le contesta sencillamente.

Nike iba a reclamarle por su siempre evidente posesividad, pero luego ve lo relajado que se puso y sonrió junto a él, esta vez sin adelantarse o despegarse de él, después de todo su propósito para llevarlo ahí, era para que sienta lo mismo que ella sintió cuando fue por primera vez a esas tierras.

-Ya es tarde, los gemelos nos deben estar esperando con Neil en la posada. –Dice Nike viendo como el sol empieza a descender poco a poco.

…..***********…..

-Que se supone que significa esto!? –Pregunta Livi más furioso que nunca, mientras Nike se encuentra tras él, con una mano de Livi puesta en su cintura de forma protectora.

-Livi no es para tanto. –Dice Nike presionándole el brazo levemente para que la deje pasar.

-Nike tú no te despegas de mi lado. –Dice en voz baja pero con un tono frio.

Nike suspira resignada al ver los músculos tensos de su tan celoso esposo.

Naim está parado de la mano de Neil con la misma mirada que su padre mirando al desconocido que tiene en brazos a su hermana. –Suelta a Lili! –Le exige el pequeño ganándose la atención de todos en el salón, al sonar un poco parecido a su padre.

-No tienen que ponerse así de tensos, no me voy a robar ni a su esposa ni a su hermosa hija, su majestad. –Dice el joven hombre que mira hacia Livi con una sonrisa conciliadora, para luego pasar a mirar a Nike en una mirada fugaz y sonreírle casi imperceptiblemente, pero que Livi que estaba atento a todo pudo notar, poniendo a Nike un poco más tras él.

-Livi, deja de ser tan celoso, Irada solo vino a presentarnos sus saludos. –Dice Nike esta vez con un tono más molesto, mientras se deshace del brazo opresor de Livi y camina en dirección a Irada para tomar a Lili en sus brazos.

Lili miro a Nike que le ofrecía sus brazos con una sonrisa y luego vio a Irada que la miro con una pequeña sonrisa casi oculta en su barba negra que lo hacían ver más maduro, y aun con sus ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente la pequeña paso su mano por la barba con curiosidad.

-Lili! Ve con Okaasan ahora! –Dijo Livi más fuerte de lo que nunca le había hablado a su consentida hija, ganándose la mirada fría típica de Lili. Pero esta vez el no se dejaría vencer por la adoración que sentía por la menor, y la reto de la misma forma, después de todo la pequeña era muy inteligente y entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Pasaron por lo que parecía varios minutos, hasta que una pequeña risa rompió la tensión.

-Vaya, su majestad, usted tiene una hija muy terca, al igual que su madre, pero debo aceptar que tiene su poderosa mirada. –Dice Irada al fin, mientras se inclina en dirección a Nike para pasarle a Lili, mientras tanto Livi como Naim se tensan ante el acercamiento.

-Al parecer usted no ha cambiando ni un poco, sigue siendo tan protector con Nike, y ahora veo que pasa lo mismo con su hija, y lo más gracioso de todo es que su hijo es igual. –Dice con cierta gracia, pero con un tono cordial, mientras mira a Nike nuevamente y le sonríe. –Es un gusto verte de nuevo Nike. –Nike le devuelve la sonrisa amablemente.

-Para ti, es su majestad la reina! –Exige Livi mirándolo fríamente mientras se acerca a Nike y la toma de la cintura pegándola a su lado, aun con Lili en sus manos, que no había apartado la mirada de los ojos de Irada.

-Tiene lindos ojos. –Dice Lili mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa no muy típica de ella.

Tanto Nike como Livi miran a la pequeña con sorpresa, ya que ella no era demasiado comunicativa y menos con lo que le gusta o disgusta. –Eres un pedófilo! –Acusa Livi iracundo a Irada.

Irada deja ver una leve sonrisa y levanta las manos apaciblemente como si tratara de no amedrentar a una bestia furiosa que lo asecha. –Créame su majestad cuando le digo que a pesar de que se que su hija será una mujer con una belleza sin igual cuando crezca, no le he hecho nada, ni pienso hacerlo, es solo una pequeña niña. –Alega Irada en su defensa.

Livi instantáneamente fija su mirada en Neil que tiene en brazos a Naim que lucha por liberarse para seguramente arremeter contra Irada, cosa que le hace gracia y extrañamente sentir dichoso. –Neil! –Lo llama Livi, y aunque estuvo tentado a decirle que deje que Naim defienda el honor de su hermana, prefirió dejar eso de lado. –Dime lo que sucedió para que Lili parezca hipnotizada por el ahora rey del país de la arena. –Dice Livi con un tono hostil al referirse a Irada.

-No puedo explicármelo su majestad. Ni bien Lili-sama vio a Irada-sama ella se le apego diciendo que le gustaban sus ojos y su barba. –Dijo avergonzado Neil.

-Su barba?! –Pregunto Livi molesto, mirando a Nike. –Nike, esto no será cosa tuya cierto!? –La mira fijamente.

-Ehhh?! –Porque yo tendría algo que ver con esto!? –Reclama ella defendiéndose.

-A ti te encantas las barbas, no te hagas! –Le dice el confrontándola.

-No digas esas cosas tan alto! –Le reclama ella molesta y avergonzada.

-Entonces no lo niegas!? –Dice él, como si la hubiera atrapado en el peor de los actos.

-Que tiene, que me gusten las barbas! Son geniales. –Se explica ella renegando.

-Que yo no tengo barba! –Dice él.

-Bueno creo que debería irme. –Dice Irada viendo extraño el caos que causo con el solo hecho de haberse dejado crecer la barba esa temporada.

-Adelante. –Le dice Livi sin mirarlo.

-Livi! –Le reclama Nike. –No te vayas, de esa forma, ni siquiera pudimos conversar con tigo. –Le pide Nike a Irada.

-Bueno, en realidad quería invitarlos a una fiesta que se está organizando. Es la fiesta anual del reino de la arena que se hace en petición a la prosperidad. Es una costumbre muy antigua, en donde todos los pueblos se unen a un ruego a los cielos porque cedan las sequias en los manantiales, no es una fiesta muy excéntrica como las que suelen hacer en el reino del sol, pero es una tradición aquí. –Explica Irada.

-Estaremos encantados. –Dice Nike emocionada.

Livi se tranquiliza poco a poco, pero aun así mira con hostilidad a Irada. –Se supone que el reino del sol ha colaborado con la distribución de agua, porque tienen que hacer una fiesta como esa, si su situación ya ha mejorado. –Le dice Livi a Irada, viendo aquello como una pérdida de tiempo.

-Es cierto que la situación ha mejorado, y estamos agradecidos con la ayuda que nos han brindado los reinos vecinos, pero esto no es más que una vieja tradición que se practica aquí, en realidad yo no espero que por el hecho de que roguemos, nuestros manantiales renazcan, yo soy el más convencido de que aquello no pasara nunca.

-Tienes razón. –Le responde Livi con un tono odioso.

-Livi, por favor.. –Le reclama molesta Nike.

Livi vuelve su mirada a Nike que parece un tanto conmovida por aquello, y con un largo suspiro resignado fija su mirada de nuevo en Irada. –Asistiremos. –Dice con un tono más cordial. Irada asiente levemente y con una inclinación sencilla se va de ahí.

-Estas contenta ahora? Iremos a la fiesta de tu antiguo pretendiente. –Dice Livi con un tono de reproche a Nike.

-El ya no tiene ese tipo de interés en mí. –Le dice Nike tomando de improvisto la mano de Livi y regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-"(Si supieras Nike el cuidado que debo tener con tigo y tu tonta ingenuidad)" –Piensa Livi para sí mismo, y da un nuevo suspiro y le devuelve la sonrisa a Nike.

-Otoosan, Neil no se mueve. –Le dice Naim desde una esquina donde Neil esta desfallecido en el piso, con la camisa mojada por el sudor.

-Naim le hiciste algo nuevamente a Neil mientras no estábamos presentes? –Pregunta Livi, conociendo de sobra a su travieso hijo, recordando que un día incendio el pantalón de Neil cuando este estaba distraído, o cuando le corto el pelo mientras dormía, o la ves que metió a Taiyo-kun a la habitación de Neil produciéndole una terrible alergia, o cuando le grito bisabuelo en medio de una fiesta dejándolo en vergüenza al tener menos de cuarenta años.

-Esta vez yo no fui. –Dice el pequeño con sinceridad en sus ojos.

Nike y Livi posan su mirada en Lili muy despacio, mientras la pequeña que previamente se había bajado de los brazos de su madre estaba para da con su vestido verde a dos metros de ella mirándolos fijamente con su típica seriedad, hasta que su sonrisa se curva a un lado peligrosamente. Ambos padres se quedan estáticos ante lo que parecía ser una diminuta sonrisa siniestra.

-Neil! –Gritan tanto Livi como Nike, corriendo a su lado a auxiliarlo de lo que sea que le haya pasado.

-Estoy bien, su majestad, Nike-sama. –Dice Neil apenas enderezándose con dificultad. –solo estoy algo cansado.

Tanto Livi como Nike sienten la culpa caer sobre ellos, al no haber pensado en ningún momento en Neil al dejarlo solo encargándose de los gemelos, especialmente de Naim que disfrutaba mucho jugarle bromas pesadas y algunas incluso peligrosas. –Mejor descansa Neil, nosotros nos haremos cargo desde ahora. –Le dice Nike con una sonrisa de disculpa a su antiguo maestro, mientras este agradecía con la mirada suplicante, mientras se retiraba a su habitación con pasos agotados.

-Pobre Neil, yo nunca le di esa clase de problemas. –Decía Livi viendo marchar a su amigo y consejero. –Y tu... Pues tú sí que eras problemática, pero no a tal extremo. –Comentaba posando los ojos en Nike. -Y Naim, es tan travieso... –Dijo Livi con una sonrisa cómplice, mientras se acercaba al mayor de sus hijos. –Naim, no debes ser tan problemático como tu madre, está bien. –Le pedía mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello del pequeño, que pareció pensarlo por un momento y asintió resignado.

-A quien le dices problemática!? –Pregunto Nike.

-A quien cree mi reina? –Pregunto él acercándose de nuevo a Nike mientras la tomaba posesivamente de la barbilla y elevaba su cara para que sus miradas se conectaran perfectamente. –Acaso no te has metido en un montón de problemas en la mayor parte de nuestro matrimonio? –Pregunto divertido.

Ella no pudo negar aquello, porque él tenía completamente la razón, solo pudo sonreír con gracia y una pisca de disculpa a través de sus ojos. Livi vio ese pequeño arrepentimiento en los ojos de ella y le acaricio los labios con uno de sus pulgares, recorriendo su contorno suave. –Aunque ya no estás en peligro y todo está bien ahora, créeme que me guardo unas terribles ganas de encerrarte para mí solo. –Dijo en un leve susurro, solo para ella, mientras lentamente posaba sus labios en los de ella, mientras pasaba su lengua en el contorno del labio inferior de Nike. –Que boca más dulce. –Susurro entre sus labios, mientras con una de sus manos hacia más presión en su cadera, acercándola a él con impaciencia.

-Otoosan déjala! –Le riño Naim a su padre, interponiéndose entre ambos, mientras con sus pequeñas manitas trataba de separar ambos cuerpos.

-Naim vete a molestar a Neil. –Decía Livi sin prestarle importancia a Naim, ya que estaba perdido en las sensaciones que le provocaba Nike.

-Livi, ahora no. –Dice Nike riendo ante la pérdida de control de Livi, mientras se va separando poco a poco de él, y toma en brazos a Naim que los elevo en dirección de ella, mientras miraba retadoramente a su padre.

-Naim… -Decía con molestia Livi, viendo como el pequeño acaparaba a su madre celosamente. –Si sigues molestando a tu madre de esa forma, no te comprare el caballo que querías. –Lo reto Livi.

-Entonces yo no me despegare de Okaasan, dormiré todas las noches con ella. –Dijo sacándole la lengua caprichosamente.

Una enorme vena de molestia le nació a Livi, al ver a su hijo dejarlo entre la espada y la pared, con una sola amenaza. –Nike es mía! –Le contesto Livi molesto.

-No ella es mía! –Respondió el menor. –Yo estuve aquí. –Dice palpando infantilmente el estomago de Nike. –Soy su bebé, ella me quiere más a mí.

-A si? –Le pregunta Livi retando a su hijo. –Pues yo estuve en…

-Ya basta Livi! Qué clase de cosas estas a punto de decir! –Le recrimina Nike molesta por su actitud infantil frente a su pequeño hijo. –Como puedes estar celoso de tu propio hijo. –Le riñe Nike.

-No estoy celoso. –Se defiende el. –Solo que ustedes son míos, y me están dejando de lado, solo a mí! –Reclama molesto mirando a ambos de lado, hasta que siente como una pequeña mano se encarama a su pantalón, exigiendo atención. Baja la vista y ve los ojos verdes de su pequeña hija que piden que la levante. –Lili, tu mi pequeña princesa, no me rechazaras como el ingrato de tu hermano verdad? –Le pregunta con una sonrisa tierna a su hija mientras la levanta y le acaricia la mejilla.

-Otoosan, es un pervertido. Pero es bueno. –Contesta la pequeña dejando en silencio a todos, para luego romperse con la risa de Nike seguida de la de Naim y Livi. Los cuatro se acercan poco a poco y se abrazan los unos a los otros, como si la pelea nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Livi no pudo sentirse más pleno al tener todo lo que mas quería en esa vida ahí a su lado, ellos eran suyos y siempre lo serian. –Naim y yo vigilaremos que ni Nike ni Lili se acerquen a ese seductor del rey de la arena, cierto hijo? –Dijo Livi con un tono juguetón, mientras Nike y Lili lo miraban con el ceño algo fruncido y Naim por primera vez estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su padre.

….************…

La noche de la fiesta había llegado para todos los habitantes del reino de la arena, se podía sentir la alegoría y la devoción con la que las personas veneraban a los cielos esperanzados en que las cosas mejoraran para ese reino que había sufrido tanto a lo largo de los años, las comidas eran sencillas pero abundantes, las decoraciones eran simples pero hermosas, dejando ver telas de gasa delicadas que colgaban de los enormes pilares de los palacios de piedra antiguos y servían como puertas que dividían a los hombres de las mujeres.

Aunque Livi se había negado rotundamente a separarse de Nike, la tradición para ese día era que hombres y mujeres no podían verse hasta que fuera media noche, ni siquiera la había podido ver antes de la fiesta porque ella dijo que quería sorprenderlo con un vestido nuevo, pero a él poco le importaba aquello, el conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, lo único que deseaba es tenerla encaramada entre sus brazos lo antes posible. Miro a su alrededor y pudo descubrir que él no era el único desesperado, muchos esposos, prometidos y amantes, esperaban ansiosos como el tratando de vislumbrar entre las telas transparentes, a sus mujeres que no parecían estar tan desesperadas como ellos, es mas parecían disfrutar de esa separación, cosa que lo enervaba. Observo a los lados molesto, tratando de buscar alguna bebida fuerte, y vio de reojo como Neil vigilaba como un halcón a su pequeño y travieso hijo, que al parecer jugaba entretenido con una de las telas que colgaba de los principales pilares del salón al aire libre en donde se encontraba.

El lugar había sido iluminado por muchas antorchas que le daban un aspecto más ancestral a la fiesta, el cielo estrellado y la enorme luna llena se podían apreciar por ser un salón al aire libre dándole una hermosa claridad a la velada, a lo lejos se podía ver la misma efusividad en la fiesta que se producía en el pueblo.

-Ha llegado la hora. –Proclamo Irada con un tono de voz más fuerte llamando la atención de todos los presentes, todos parecían emocionados al saber que las finas telas que los separaban de las mujeres caerían. Supuestamente el día del ruego a la prosperidad, se debía pedir con suplicio y una ferviente petición y tanto hombres como mujeres debían enfocar sus ruegos al cielo sin ningún tipo de distracción por parte de sus pares, además de sufrir el suplicio de no verlas y verlos, unidos a la emoción y la esperanza de encontrar a sus amores. Esa festividad anual, no solo era una tradición para las parejas ya formadas, si no una forma de unir nuevas vidas.

Livi enfoco su vista frente a las telas que se ondeaban con el viento, busco la silueta apenas visible de Nike, y sin repasarla mucho la descubrió, aunque no podía vislumbrarla como quería, él sabía que era ella, sintió que también Nike lo miraba, así que se quedo de pie a esos cinco metros que los separaba, y las telas cayeron, dejándolo pasmado ante la visión más celestial.

-Nike.. –Dijo en susurro para sí mismo, estaba pasmado e inmóvil mientras ella le regalaba una sonrisa algo tímida. Se veía hermosa en un vestido de tela suave y delicada, que caía sensualmente en su piel rodeando cada curva de su cuerpo, era de un color perla con un delgado tirante que sujetaba el vestido de su cuello, la parte de la espalda dejaba ver una caída, mostrando desnuda más de la mitad de ella, y para rematar su lado posesivo, el largo del vestido tenía una abertura en una de las piernas dejando la pálida piel de su esposa al descubierto. Sus muñecas estaban adornadas por muchas manillas delgadas de oro y plata que tintineaban cuando ella se movía. Su cabello ondulado y con varias trenzas caía por su hombro derecho con unas extrañas joyas ensartadas entre las hebras naranjas. Vio en cámara lenta como ella se movía en su dirección acercándosele como el pecado andante.

Antes de que ella llegara hasta el, con dos largos pasos él la tuvo de frente, y con un rápido agarre tomo de su brazo y la saco de la vista de todos, para llevarla a una parte oscura y escondida del salón. –Que ocurre Livi? –Pregunto ella sorprendida y algo descolocada por la rudeza con la que él la arrastro fuera de ahí.

-Que haces vestida de esa forma?! –Pregunto con un tono más ronco del habitual.

-No te gusta? –Pregunto ella mirándose a sí misma con un tono de decepción.

-No es eso. –Contesto el tratando de calmar su respiración para no cometer una barbaridad con el cuerpo de su ardiente esposa. –Pareces una diosa. –Le dijo pasando lentamente sus manos por sus brazos desnudos en un acto sensual y posesivo.

-Entonces te gusta? –Pregunto ella, esta vez emocionada.

-Que si me gusta?! Podría desnudarte aquí mismo y hacerte mía! –Dijo frustrado mientras le aprisionaba las caderas y se restregaba contra ella.

-Para. –Pidió ella al sentir él libido de su esposo y su propio corazón acelerarse por la intimidad con la que él se frotaba contra ella.

-Vámonos de aquí. –Le pidió el con anhelo y casi suplica. –No creo poder resistirme.

-Y… los… gemelos? –Pregunta ella dejándose llevar por la voz necesitada de Livi.

-Que se encargue Neil. –Sentencio él antes de arremeter contra la boca de Nike en un beso apasionado y brutal. Ella se sorprendió por la fuerza, pero al momento empezó a seguirle el juego dejándose llevar por completo, sentía como el absorbía con devoción su labio inferior y lo mordía con ferocidad, se quejo un poco al sentir sabor metálico de la sangre, pero él no se detuvo, si no que chupo con más insistencia y ella se dejo caer en la tentación por completo mientras el recorría con una mano su pierna descubierta y la levantaba con brusquedad para acceder más a ella.

-Me encanta tu vestido… es… tan… accesible. –Le dijo entre medio de los besos que fueron descendiendo por su cuello mientras Nike se arqueaba hacia atrás dándole más accesibilidad a Livi.

El la tomo de pronto de las caderas con ambas manos y la elevo hacia él, mientras la encerraba entre uno de los enormes pilares ocultos y su cuerpo, levanto las piernas de Nike logrando encaramarlas en su cintura mientras le pasaba una mano por todo el largo de su pierna y subía peligrosamente hasta la intimidad de ella.

-Livi… -Dijo ella con la voz agitada y deseosa.

-No creo poder controlarme. –Dijo él besándole los labios nuevamente mientras tocaba uno de sus senos con brusquedad.

Apenas y fue consiente cuando escucho que alguien a los lejos lo llamaba por su titulo y también a Nike. –Maldición! –Espeto Livi al darse cuenta que Irada había agradecido la presencia de los reyes del sol en la velada, y que al no estar ellos presentes los murmullos preguntándose donde estaban se habían intensificado.

-Maldito Irada! –Dijo renegando entre dientes, mientras soltaba poco a poco a Nike que parecía no poder mantenerse en pie.

La dejo en el suelo mientras la veía cuidadosamente, ella tenía la respiración agitada y su vestido parecía mal acomodado, tenía un fuerte rubor en el rostro y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. –Maldición Nike, te ves tan sensual así! –Dijo insatisfecho al saberse interrumpido. Rápidamente acomodo la ropa de su esposa que parecía no poder moverse muy bien aun, y dándole un rápido beso le susurro. –Relájate un poco y sales después de unos minutos. –Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como la tenia. –Cuando termine todo esto continuaremos con lo que empezamos aquí. –Dijo en un susurro, para luego salir al llamado de su titulo.

…..*************…..

Después de unos largos minutos, Nike logro salir mas recompuesta, tomando su lugar al lado de su esposo y seguido por Naim y Lili. Todos quedaron embelesados por la belleza de los reyes y príncipes del reino del sol. Nike tenía encantado a más de uno, y Livi con su presencia fuerte y su aire dominante, además de esos llameantes ojos azules tenía cautivada a muchas de las mujeres presentes. Los niños no perdían su encanto delante de sus padres, el pequeño Naim con su mirada vigilante al igual que Livi, que se había puesto en posición de cuidador tanto de su hermana como su madre, y Lili que con su mirada indiferente y su vestido blanco y cabellos largos y azulados parecía una muñeca, que con la sola presencia demandaba atención.

Nike recibió los halagos de tanto hombres como mujeres, por su exuberante belleza comparable al de una diosa, aunque ella no lo creía en realidad, siempre se sintió simple y sencilla, pero no podía rechazar los elogios de esas personas que se esmeraban por agradarla, y con lo que había tenido en mente cuando se supo invitada a la fiesta, se dispuso a agradecer de la única forma en la que ella sentía que podía retribuirle a las personas de ese reino.

-Quiero agradecerles a todos por hacernos parte de su hermosa velada. –Dijo Nike ganándose la atención de todos, mientras caminaba en dirección del centro del salón, en donde se veía una hermosa flor tallada en la piedra del suelo y pintada de un azul intenso. –Esta es la forma en la que les quiero demostrar mi gratitud, espero les guste. –Sonrió antes de ver a Irada de reojo y luego posar su mirada en Livi que la veía extrañado y receloso al no conocer el plan de Nike.

Nike cerró los ojos y aspiro aquel aire fresco y tenue, sintió un regocijo en su corazón, y como ya lo había notado, estaba en perfecta condición para entablar una conexión con ese país y el cielo. Comenzó a entonar su tan amada canción, que hacía mucho no cantaba, y casi al instante un viento mas fuerte dio vueltas bailando a su alrededor para luego salir disparado al cielo estrellado creando instantáneamente las nubes oscuras.

Todos dentro de la fiesta sintieron el impacto del cambio en el ambiente, pero en vez de amedrentarse se quedaron pasmados en sus sitios al ver la magnificencia de aquello, y la melodiosa voz de Nike los tenia conectados emocionalmente con el cambio climático.

La voz de Nike se elevo más, y la lluvia comenzó a caer fría y refrescante como si fuera una lluvia de estrellas que brillaban y resplandecían, las nubes se iban extendiendo poco a poco como si quisieran extenderse hasta los confines de la tierra. Nike no podía estar más feliz, la potencia de su lluvia la había sobrepasado como nunca, sentía que podía extenderla más, hasta que su atención se direcciono a otro lado.

Sin dejar su invocación, vio como sus hijos se unían a su canto acercándose a ella, sus voces eran las más dulces que había escuchado y aunque seguía cantando las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos cubiertas por la lluvia, sentía las pequeñas voces calar en el fondo de su corazón, y cuando fijo su vista orgullosa en Livi, vio que él estaba tan sorprendido como todos los demás.

Las tres voces se unieron y las nueves crecieron y se multiplicaron con mayor rapidez, Nike cerró los ojos nuevamente y como si ella pudiera viajar a través de su lluvia vio como esta corría por todo el reino de la arena, vio los rostros emocionados y esperanzados de todas las personas, voló con su lluvia, y llego hasta más allá, vio los ríos nacer y vio surgir nuevos manantiales, sintió la felicidad y el agradecimiento de las personas, y su lluvia obtenía más poder.

La canción fue concluyendo y su corazón agitado fue calmándose, abrió los ojos, y vio como todas las personas la miraban con esperanza y una devoción muda. Sus pequeños se apegaron a ella y le sonrieron como si ellos también hubiera podido sentir el bien que le hicieron a las personas.

-Nike. –Le hablo Livi, que venía con un rostro aun impresionado. –Eso fue algo muy imprudente. –Le reclamo parándose frente a ella. –Pero fue lo más impresionante que he visto. –Le sonrió feliz por ver cuánto le importaba a ella.

-Aunque estaría más feliz si no tuvieras esa ropa tan transparente! –Dijo negando con la cabeza mientras le pasaba por los hombros a Nike una capa gruesa y la acomodada para que ni un céntimo de su piel reluciente se dejara ver.

-Dijiste que te encantaba mi vestido. –Le reclama ella riéndose de él.

-Claro que me encanta, pero solo para mis ojos. –Le dice él respondiéndole a la sonrisa. –Realmente eres una reina rebelde! –Le riñe aun con la sonrisa de adoración.

-Por eso te enamoraste de mí. –Le dice ella acariciando la mejilla mojada de Livi.

-Nike. –La llamo Irada desde atrás, ganando la atención de ella y un imperceptible gruñido frustrado de Livi. –No tengo palabras para agradecerte, tendrás mi devoción eterna. –Le dice Irada dándole una inclinación de cabeza como respeto hacia ella y una mirada de agradecimiento pleno.

-Le basta con un gracias! Nike no necesita tu devoción! –Le contesto Livi cubriendo a Nike nuevamente, colocándose delante de Irada que le sonrió con la intención de molestarlo.

-Tranquilo su majestad, no le intentare robar nuevamente a Nike, a menos que ella quiera claro. –Lo incito Irada.

-Que ni se te ocurra sugerírselo siquiera! –Dijo con tono hostil Livi.

-Livi basta. –Le pidió Nike sonriendo avergonzada al ser el centro de atención de todos en el lugar.

Livi se relajo pero no bajo la guardia ante Irada. –Cumplimos con la velada, ahora mi mujer y yo nos marchamos. –Sentencio, tomando a Nike de la mano mientras caminaba con ella detrás, mientras Naim se colocaba a su lado caminando con un porte parecido al de su padre.

-Vámonos Neil! –Le dijo mientras pasaba por el lado de este que aun no salía de la sorpresa, por tal despliegue de poder por parte de Nike y los gemelos.

-Y Lili-sama? –Pregunto Neil con un ápice de nervios al saber cómo reaccionaría Livi.

Este detuvo su andar y volteo al lugar en donde había dejado a Irada, y vio como su hija estaba nuevamente en los brazos de "el seductor roba mujeres" como lo había bautizado. Camino con un sigilo digno de un felino, pero con la mirada furiosa de celos paternos. –Que haces aprovechándote de mi hija!? –Pregunto mordazmente.

-Ella quería que la cargara eso es todo. –Sonrió Irada.

-Ella es demasiado pequeña, para saber lo que quiere. –Dijo con voz siniestra, mientras tomaba de vuelta a Lili con posesividad.

-Tio Irada. –Le dijo ella con su vocecita tranquila y serena.

-Tío!? –Pregunto Livi con la voz helada. –Este no es tu tío Lili, es solo alguien que intento robarse a mami. –Trato de explicar Livi.

-Tío. –Repitió ella como si tratara de molestar a Livi.

-Lili, si fuera por este hombre ni tu ni Naim estarían en este mundo. –Le explico Livi molesto.

-Livi, deja ya de querer manipular de esa forma a tu hija. –Le corto Nike acercándose a Livi.

Livi vio como la escena le parecía divertida a muchos, incluido a Irada que parecía estar pasándosela de maravilla, y con toda la poca paciencia que le quedaba le hablo a su hija. –Despídete de tu tío entonces. –Le dijo a la pequeña, que se acerco aun en los brazos de su padre, se inclino hacia Irada y puso su mano en su pecho en el lugar donde estaba su corazón.

-Tu corazón sanara por completo muy pronto y serás muy feliz. –Le dijo Lili con un tono de voz tan convincente que dejo estremecidos a muchos. Lili parecía muy segura de aquello, lo miro una vez más y luego apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su padre con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo a Livi, la persona que más admiraba. –Otoosan tu también deja que tu corazón sane. –Le dijo en un pequeño susurro de voz mientras Livi la miraba sorprendido y la apegaba más a su pecho con ternura, mientras tomaba la mano de Nike que también había cargado a Naim que bostezaba de sueño.

Salieron del salón seguidos por la mirada conmovida de todos, especialmente de Irada, que veía nuevamente a Nike marcharse lejos, pero su corazón estaba en completa paz, no había ni un ápice de arrepentimiento en él, porque sabía que ella era muy feliz, y al ver a esos dos pequeños, supo que las cosas así debieron ser siempre, ella nunca estuvo destinada para él, pero a cambio de aquello ella fue su salvación, para él y para todos.

….***************…

-Lo que hiciste hoy fue increíble. –Hablo Livi. –Aunque debo admitir que me preocupe mucho.

-Estoy bien. –Le responde Nike con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Lo sé, pero aun así no puedo evitar querer tener el control de todo lo que haces. –Explico él.

-Pensé que con los años eso se te iba ir quitando. –Se burla ella.

-Eso no se irá nunca es más, empeora, eres mi perdición. –Le dice provocativamente, mientras apega su cuerpo desnudo más hacia ella.

-No te sorprendieron los gemelos? –Le pregunta Nike aun sorprendida por ellos.

-No voy a negarlo, estoy realmente preocupado de el potencial de sus poderes, temo por mi y por Neil, que en un arrebato cualquiera de ellos nos lance un viento cortante y nos deje calvos! –Dijo algo consternado mientras Nike se reía con ganas.

-Yo podría enseñarles a controlarlo, pero considero que podrían pasar una temporada con Babasama para que ella les dé un entrenamiento más fuerte. –Dijo Nike pensativa.

-Ni hablar! Eso sí que no! No con esa vieja bruja! –Respondía el contundentemente.

Nike se rio nuevamente. –Eres demasiado dominante. –Le reprocho ella.

-Lo soy, porque me pertenecen. –Explico él. –Eres mía, tú, ellos, y todos los hijos que tengamos más adelante.

-Acaso quieres un pelotón de niños corriendo de aquí para allá mientras ponen de cabeza el palacio? –Pregunto ella divertida.

Livi palideció por un momento. –No importa, contrataremos niñeras. –Dijo seguro de poder controlarlo. –Además no hay nada mejor para un hombre posesivo y dominante como yo el ver a su esposa embarazada. Porque el bebé dentro de ti demuestra mi total dominio sobre tu cuerpo, algo que yo puse dentro de tu cuerpo y que es parte de mí y de ti. –Sonríe complacido con la idea mientras pasa una mano por su plano vientre.

-Eres terrible! –Le reclama ella sonrojada por sus palabras.

-Sí que lo soy, pero así tu me amas! –Dijo con la voz ronca mientras recorría con una mano su silueta muy despacio.

-Que no te cansas? –Le pregunto ella sintiendo como la pasión de Livi volvía a despertar.

-Nunca me cansare de tu cuerpo. –Le susurra él cerca de su oído, mientras se posiciona encima de ella apresándola con sus brazos. –Quieres que coloque un bebe aquí? –Le pregunta con su voz ronca e incitante mientras pasa su mano por el bajo vientre de Nike.

Ella suelta un gemido ante aquello. –Basta, eres un pervertido! –Le reclama ella mientras intenta levantarse.

-No iras a ningún lado Nike! –Le dice como una orden, aflorando de deseo y dominio sobre ella. Ella lo miro molesta, pero debajo de aquella fachada aquello la había excitado de sobremanera.

-Y si me voy que harás? –Le pregunta ella provocativamente.

El sonríe ladinamente. –Quieres ver que tan dominante puedo ser? –Le pregunta mientras se deja caer sobre ella inmovilizándola con su peso, mientras ella comienza a sacudirse para levantarse ocultando su sonrisa.

-Deja de querer huir, ambos sabemos que lo que más deseas es que te haga mía en este instante. –Le susurra, mientras ella sonríe imperceptiblemente, mientras continua resistiéndose, jugando con él, sabiendo que así despertaba el instinto de posesión de su apasionado esposo.

-Te gusta el juego rudo eh?! –Dijo él excitado mientras inmovilizaba sus manos y con su rodilla se abría paso hacia la intimidad de ella. Le sostuvo los brazos con una mano y con la otra se ayudo para acomodarse entre ella.

-Tienes algo que decir antes de que solo tengas fuerzas para gemir? –Le pregunta con una voz incontrolable y la respiración agitada, mientras sentía el calor emanar de ella.

-Eres un bruto! –Le dijo ella, logrando que Livi sonriera con gracia y de una estocada se hundiera en las profundidades de Nike que solo pudo soltar un gemido fuerte por la rapidez de la intrusión. –Estoy siendo demasiado delicado con tigo? –Le pregunto con cierto sarcasmo, mientras daba profundas estocadas.

Ella ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para contestar, la fuerza que estaba usando Livi era desbocada e incontrolable.

-No sabes las ganas que tenia de entrar así en ti desde que te vi con ese vestido tan atrevido! –Decía él mientras besaba con desesperación su cuello y hombros. –Levanta más las caderas. –Pedía él, mientras le separaba más las piernas, para tener mayor acceso.

-Yo… también quería…estar con tigo. –Le contesto al fin Nike entre jadeos.

-Eso quería escuchar… buena chica.. –Le respondió él mientras tomaba con más posesión sus caderas entre sus manos y la hundía más en él llegando a la cúspide del orgasmo con un gemido gutural y satisfecho. Aun sin salirse del interior de ella se tumbo en la cama levantándola encima de él, mientras ella jadeaba extasiada y cansada sobre el amplio pecho de su esposo.

-Qué opinas… -Hablo él. –Sera suficiente para embarazarte? O lo intentamos de nuevo? –Pregunta con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras la abraza más hacia él.

-No tienes remedio. –Le critica ella con otra sonrisa.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

-Lo intentamos de nuevo?

-Deja de jugar!

Ambos se ríen divertidos, mientras poco a poco el sueño se hace presente, pero en ningún momento se separan uno del otro. Nike fue la primera en caer rendida en la inconsciencia, y él se encaramo a ella, dejándola dormir a su lado muy posesivamente, mientras su mano recorría los largos cabellos anaranjados escuchando como tintineaban las pequeñas joyas que ella aun llevaba enredadas en sus hebras naranjas. Solo la luz de la luna los iluminaba a ambos, y el pudo apreciar la belleza de Nike durmiendo plácidamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Quiso agacharse para besarla pero un fuerte bofetón en la cara lo hizo reaccionar. –Qué diablos! –Se dijo para sí mismo al ver que ella volvía a moverse en sueños. Se rio muy despacio de Nike. –Esa es mi Nike. –Sonrió volviendo a enredarse en ella inmovilizando con sus grandes brazos los de ella, así no corría el riesgo de volver a ser golpeado.

–No puedo creer que te ame tanto. –Dijo en un suspiro él.

-Que haría sin ti Nike...

-Tú lo eres todo...

-Lo eres todo... La vida, el mundo.

-Mí amado mundo hermoso... Duerme bien.

 **FIN**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS. A todas las personas que a lo largo de este tiempo han seguido mi primer y hermosa historia. Mi querido y preciado hijo que es este fic. Que amo con devoción, porque saliste de mi mente, te hice y traje al mundo con mis manos.**

 **Estoy tan agradecida con las personas que estuvieron pendientes, que me apoyaron con sus comentarios, también con aquellas que aunque fueron seguidores silenciosos fueron parte de esta historia leyéndola y viviéndola a través de tan magníficos personajes como los que son los de Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii.**

 **Me da una tristeza enorme despedirme y dar un cierre a esta historia, pero aunque aquí concluye esta, daré lo mejor de mí para todos los proyectos futuros que tengo.**

 **Aun continúo "UN SUSPIRO DE LIBERTAD" y ahora que ya no tengo tantas presiones actualizare más seguido. Nos vemos mis queridos lectores, los quiero y deseo que cualquier cosa que se propongan siempre les salga bien.**

 **Livini, Alina, Terie, Neko chan, Claudy, Terie, Stserena, VampyKate, Grace, Phanyg, Rizzasm, JOYhime, Nfirefly, Sole, Rachel, Ann-chan, Sempaisama, Camil, Valencia, Alejandro, Luciana, Valentina, Forever MK NH.**

 **GRACIAS…Se que no los pongo a todos, pero quiero que sepan que los quiero.**

 **Se despide AMANE**

POSDATA

Livini, temo que me confundí con el apellido de Livi, es como tú dices. Y con esto me despido de ti en esta historia. Muchos besos.

Alina, no te desesperes por subir tu historia, tomate tú tiempo siempre que lo necesites, besos y abrazos pequeña hermana y a tus amigos.


End file.
